


I Just Wanna Keep Calling Your Name (Until You Come Back Home)

by NiamJenn1994, pattycake17



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A litte bit of Harry and Louis with others, Bottom Louis, But just a tiny bit, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, High School AU, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lots of it, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant!louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Voyeurism, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 255,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattycake17/pseuds/pattycake17
Summary: Louis is in love with his next-door neighbor Harry. By day they remain strangers at school and by night they wrestle underneath the sheets. Before Louis has the courage to tell Harry that he wants to be more than just a fuck buddy, a positive pregnancy test changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new wip that pattycake18 and I started writing a long time ago and we're jut getting around to post (We still have to finish writing the whole fic). We hope you guys like it!

Louis loved spending time in his backyard at midnight every other night. He also loved having his pajama bottoms and his underwear pooled around his ankles.

Nothing was better than being pressed up against the shed as his neighbor fucked into him. His buff arm wrapped around his small waist, his deep and hard thrusts making his front bump against the shed as he tried to hold on to something. Anything. He felt the air leaving his lungs when he felt his warm lips on the right side of his neck, sucking on the hot skin, and not caring that it was going to leave a bruise behind.

Louis bent down a little, making it easier for him to go deeper, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He moaned, almost giggling when he covered his mouth with his hand and went faster having to hold him tighter. Louis could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck as he got closer, yet felt like he wasn't there yet. He almost came when he let go of his waist and gripped his hips in a tight hold, pounding into his already sore ass. Louis loved it. He placed his hands on top of his much bigger ones, fucking himself as well, then let go to stroke himself but didn't have to when his orgasm hit him hard. So hard that he almost toppled over. Louis' loud moans were muffled just in time before anybody could hear him cry out.

"So fucking tight..." He panted against the back of his neck, thrusting a few more times before he muffled his moan by biting into Louis' right shoulder.

"Ow ow ow, you ass that hurts!" Louis hissed, trying to get away from him, but he held him close by the waist.

"You want your parents to hear us? Your dad to kill me?" He asked, "Who's gonna fuck you then?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh honey, you're not the only one." Louis snorted.

The action was so fast that Louis didn't have time to hold on to the shed wall when he pulled out of him and pushed him away, making him lose his balance and fall on his side.

"Harry, you're an asshole!" Louis cried out as Harry laughed and pulled his jeans up, he hadn't even bothered to pull them down all the way, just enough to get his dick out.

"Do let me know when someone else is fucking you." Harry made a disgusted expression, "I don't like sloppy seconds." He said before he left.

Louis watched him walk away towards the fence door until he disappeared from sight, that's when he realized he was still sitting on his bare ass touching the grass. He got up and pulled his pajamas up, looked around, then ran back inside his house. He almost screamed when he bumped into a much larger body, feeling the blood rushing to his head when he saw his dad in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and looking down at him as if expecting an explanation.

"Where were you?" His father, John, asked then tried to look outside.

"Just outside...trying to- to, I just needed some fresh air." Louis gave him the sweetest smile hoping he believed him.

"You know, I thought I heard you talking." His dad said, already making his way to the door making Louis freak out.

"Dad, are you hearing things again?" Louis teased lovingly, running to stand in front of him, blocking his dad's view to the backyard. "Should I tell mom? I'm beginning to get worried."

His dad rolled his blue eyes, much like Louis did. "Hush son. My hearing is perfectly fine. Now move, I need to get something from the shed."

Louis panicked, and prayed that Harry had already left for good, he tended to come back sometimes whenever he would drop his lighter. He stepped in front of the door blocking it from his father who gave him a confused look, Louis smiling and acting as if he wasn't having an internal freak out.

"Son, I need to go to the shed." John calmly spoke.

For being a muscular and tall ex WWE fighter back in his younger days, Louis' father was a very calm and patient person. Except when someone messed with his only precious child, his small innocent Louis. He sighed when Louis refuse to move and narrowed his eyes, watching the way Louis was starting to squirm under his gaze. John didn't dare push Louis out of the way until he saw and faintly heard the fence door closing, as if someone had just exited his property.

"What in the hell?" John muttered.

"What?" Louis turned around to look outside, seeing nothing but darkness, some parts illuminated by a faint light. His mother refused to have bright lights in her backyard. Louis turned to look at his dad's confused face. "I don't see anything."

"I just saw the fence door moving- Louis move." John tried to push him out of the way, but Louis held on tighter onto the doorframe.

"Dad no, what if it's some murderer with an axe! You could get hurt, I can't lose you! You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration!" Louis exclaimed, almost falling when his dad pushed him out of the way. Why was everybody pushing him around these days?

"Leave Chicago out of this, boy." His father opened the door, grabbing a baseball bat and a flashlight on his way out.

"Oh my god, Jesus Christ, lord almighty...save us all." Louis said before he made his way out to follow his dad who was looking around.

"I swear someone was just here." John looked around, making Louis almost shit his pants when he stopped on the same spot Harry had just fucked him.

He shifted his feet and winced, he still felt sore then a smile made its way onto his lips when he remembered. The way Harry had finger fucked him so good, then had stretched his hole even more when he had finally put the universe's amazing gift to him to good use. Louis had said a short prayer before he had nodded at Harry, giving him his full consent to put it in. They were always Louis' best decisions when Harry would make him cum so hard he always saw stars.

"You're hallucinating, and you're tired too." Louis ran to him and tried to push him back into the house, letting out a cry when he saw some cum on the wall.

John turned around so fast flashing the light on Louis' eyes, "What? What happened?"

"I think I hurt my ankle!" Louis exclaimed, even going as far as to stop pretending he hadn't been already limping. That's how bad Harry had wrecked his hole, "Ow, it hurts."

"Let's go back inside and get you some ice." John wrapped an arm around his son to help him back into the house.

Louis squealed when his dad decided to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way to the back door, and when he looked back at the shed, he wasn't surprised to see Harry leaning against it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips, he looked like an asshole. A very fuckable asshole, might he add.

"Louis, you need to be more careful!" His father scolded him.

Louis blushed a deep red when he saw Harry acting as if he was rocking a baby, making kissy faces at the imaginary child. Louis wanted to flip him off, doing so as soon as his father was busy opening the door. Harry lifted his left hand up and made a circle with his thumb and index finger, then used his other index finger moving it in and out slowly and then suddenly started doing it faster, throwing his head back and fake moaning. Louis let his father close the door, glad that he could no longer see the idiot.

"Dad, I think I'm all better now." Louis wiggled out of his arms.

"Are you sure?" His father gave him a worried look, blue eyes filled with concern for his son. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"I'm okaaaaay dad." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Son, you could barely walk! I don't worry at all and i'm worried right now. That's how bad you were limping!" John exclaimed, but let him down anyway.

"It is not that bad, I just need to walk it off." Louis insisted. He did not want to go to the hospital only for the doctor to tell his father the real reason for his limping.

He tried to walk around, wanting to scream and strangle Harry at the same time. He made it to the kitchen door when his father picked him up again. Louis felt like a kid again, back when his father used to pick him up and run all the way upstairs with him in his arms. He smiled, suddenly wanting to ask him to do it again, but sadly his dad was getting old and he didn't want to be jostled around too much. At least not in that moment.

His father took him all the way to his bedroom, setting him down on the bed then said his goodnights before leaving. Louis thanked him when he turned the light off, then got comfortable under the warm covers. The room was silent and dark, perfect and just like Louis liked it to fall asleep rather fast. That's until he heard the loud music coming from the neighbor's house. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, the muffled sound getting louder.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Louis sat up.

He wanted to strangle the culprit, maybe shove a cactus down their throat. When he had enough, he got up and walked towards the window, taking a deep breath before he opened it. His window was wide open, making it easy for Louis to get in if he wanted. He hated that about his neighborhood, how the houses were too close together. He rolled his eyes when _Living Dead Girl_ reached his ears, then held on to the side of the window to climb over and into the bedroom.

The walls were painted a navy blue, and the floor wasn't visible anymore with the mountains of clothes and the amount of junk littering it. He looked around for Harry, almost choking on his own saliva when he spotted him lying down in the middle of the bed. He was completely naked with his hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it as he looked Louis up and down and licked his lips.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, stroking a little faster then slowed down again.

Louis took a deep breath before he marched towards the iPod dock and turned the music down, "It's one in the morning. If you're not going to sleep, at least let your neighbors do so."

"Tomorrow's Sunday." Harry raised his brows, "We can stay up all night."

"I have to go to church tomorrow." Louis crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was still going at it until he stopped and got up.

Harry laughed amused by that statement, "Do you get on your knees for Jesus like you do for me?"

"Harry!" Louis gasped and looked at him with shock. The mouth on this dirty boy!

Louis took a step back, knowing what Harry was up to, then took off running towards the window to try and escape. He didn't even make it halfway there when Harry's arms were wrapping around his waist and dragging him back to the bed. He pretended to be angry, going as far as pushing him away from him at the same time he was trying not to giggle like a teenage girl. Harry picked him up then dumped him on the bed, leaving him there to run to the window where he closed it then to the door to lock it.

"I think you're gonna have to stay home and rest. I'm still not done with you." Harry smirked, then grabbed a small remote to turn the music up.

Louis didn't even have time to move out of the way when Harry grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him forward, slowly spreading his legs open as he looked him in the eye. Louis wanted to close them, but instead spread them open, letting Harry rest in between them. It was and had always been that way, he would get fucked hard in his backyard, then go up to his bedroom then into Harry's to get fucked again.

Louis loved most of it, but hated other things. Like the way Harry would turn up the music as loud as it would go to avoid being heard by his parents, and the fact that it was always the same damn song on repeat. He was always guilty of getting a boner whenever he would hear it in random places. He hated the song, it wasn't the kind of music he listened to, but tolerated it because Harry liked it. He hated Rob Zombie for fucks sake!

"I have to go back, Harold." Louis said, but still let Harry pull his pajamas off followed by his briefs. He shivered a little when the AC turned on, wondering why Harry liked to keep his room at a low temperature.

"You cold, babe?" Harry asked, placing Louis' right leg over his shoulder, then ran his hand up and down leaving goosebumps behind.

Harry liked to keep his bedroom as cold as he could, even more when he knew Louis would be showing up. He never mentioned the fact that they would need the cold air because soon it would start getting hot. Soon they were going to be sweating and feeling hot all over.

Louis was about to answer, but Harry didn't let him talk when he leaned down and kissed him. He pulled away before pecking his lips one more time, then wrapped his hands around his thighs to bring him forward and to the edge of the bed. Harry paused and seemed to think about something, startling Louis when he grabbed him and turned him around so he was on all fours in the middle of the bed. Louis felt his big hands gripping his hips and that's when the fun began.

Harry never held back and always went straight to it, just like Louis liked it. He closed his eyes and let Harry eat him out like his ass was the best dessert he had to offer. He was sore, but Harry's tongue lapping at it was doing wonders to it. He pushed back against Harry's face, getting annoyed when Harry gripped his hips harder and pushed him a little forward.

Harry pulled away and smacked his left cheek, "Don't be greedy! You'll take what I give you."

"No." Louis turned to look at him, "Take what you get and don't throw a fit. I can walk away." He sassed. But it only made Harry groan loudly, imagining Louis trying to waddle away. He was going to destroy him.

"You won't be able to walk after I'm finished, love."

Harry grabbed onto Louis' shoulders and flipped him over suddenly, the boy now at his mercy. Louis looked up at him, his doe blue eyes filled with surprise and anticipation. Harry grinned at him and then snatched the lube from off the nightstand by the bed, and generously coated his fingers with it. Without even having to be asked, Louis lifted his hips upward and spread his legs further apart, welcoming Harry.

"Mmm and I'm the greedy one? Look at you just begging for it." The green eyed boy said as he licked over both of Louis' nipples in one long wet swipe, his tongue tickling the ruby buds, making Louis arch his back and let out a needy whine. Harry was going to kill him.

Harry, being the bastard he was, took an _eternity_ to add another finger. Louis knew that he needed at least three to be completely prepared for Harry's long thick cock. He cried out as Harry scissored him, stretching him out while incredibly massaging his tight walls. But damn it! This was taking way too long. Louis wanted Harry inside him now!

"Harry please!" Louis mewled. " _More_."

"Patience baby. Let me enjoy this." Harry said, sucking a hickey right above his bellybutton. He found Louis' tummy so cute.

"Haaaarry pleeeeeease." Louis cried. He wanted to slap Harry because he knew the asshole was getting off on his begging.

"What baby? I can't hear you over the music." Harry said acting oblivious while he shoved his fingers further up Louis' ass trying to find that spot that made him scream.

Louis, fed up, decided to take matters into his own hands. Show this fucker who was really in charge.

In one swift motion Louis wrapped both his quivering milky thighs around Harry's neck, the weight and force of their thickness bringing his curly haloed face down to Louis' precious pudge, his red kiss-bitten lips ghosting over the tip of Louis' weeping dick.

Harry, taken totally off his guard, could only look up at Louis pitifully, his eyes wide and laced with fear.

Louis simpered evilly. _Look who's in charge now, bitch_ , he laughed smugly in his head.

"Fucking finish fingering me and get your cock inside my ass -- "

Right at that moment three things happened at once.

Harry miraculously found Louis' prostate, making Louis tighten his legs around Harry's neck and scream the most pornographic scream of his life, and Anne, Harry's freaking mother, bang on the door.

"HARRY! TURN THAT SATANIC MUSIC DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Both boys froze, Harry's hand stilling inside his bum, looking at Louis with pure panic. Louis rolled his eyes, unwrapped his legs from Harry's neck, and then kicked him into action. "Turn it down, _you idiot_!"

"OKAY, MOM." Harry yelled back and stepped over to his stereo system, lowering the volume considerably.

"Just for that I'm forcing you to go to church with the Tomlinson's tomorrow! You obviously need Jesus." She muttered, irritated, as she walked away from his door.

When she was gone, Louis let out the laugh he was holding. Oh this was too good! Revenge was so sweet.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked, climbing back on top of Louis, his dick aimed at his pink hole, about to finish what he started, and what his mother rudely interrupted. "I won't be the one going to church lookin' freshly fucked."

As he spoke he slipped his lubed-up condom-covered cock inside of Louis. Fuck, Louis thought. He must of been so distracted by his giggling that he didn't even realize Harry put it on.

"Imma fuck your ass so hard," He bit Louis' earlobe as he whispered to him in his deep sexy voice, "you won't be able to walk." Harry swung his hips to the side and then thrusted up expertly, hitting his spot dead on. "Or stand." He rolled them again while rocking back and forth, his cock drilling his hole, the tip never straying from his prostate, hitting it repeatedly, never missing a beat. "Hell, you won't even be able to _sit_ without being reminded of me being inside of you."

Louis cried out Harry's name like a prayer, having to hold a pillow over his face to muffle the desperate pleading noises coming from his whimpering mouth. They didn't need Anne to know the depth of their heathen ways.

Harry licked down his throat possessively, his teeth scraping the soft silky skin. "Everybody's gonna know that little innocent Louis is a slut for my cock."

Louis' eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was in heaven.

"Yes Hazza, only..." Louis couldn't even talk, his brain so clouded with lust and pleasure, almost to the point of oblivion, no longer aware of what he was saying. "...only a slut for _you_."

Harry bit into Louis' neck, sucking harshly, but perfectly. The feeling made Louis whole body fill with heat, the combination of Harry's lips, tongue, and teeth, and the merciless penetration of his cock thrusting in and out and in and out without showing signs of stopping, caused him to tremble uncontrollably, seeing shooting stars across his closed eyelids.

"Harry!" Louis cried out his back arching and then going completely still, his thin lips making an pretty "o," as his ass clenched simultaneously around Harry, painting his sweaty chest streaks of white.

Louis collapsed onto the bed as Harry moaned, filling the condom with his liquid warmth. Louis shivered at the feeling, his senses were over stimulated, raw with sensitivity.

Harry pulled out softly, not wanting to destroy Louis' wrecked hole any further. He knew when his baby had had enough. He disposed of the condom and then slipped back into bed. Harry quickly set his alarm so that he could wake up early to send Louis back home in the morning. When he was finished he wrapped his arms around the sleeping beauty, and kissed his temple, whispering, "Sweet dreams, angel," before finally falling asleep.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! There's a very extremely explicit scene in a place. We don't mean to be disrespectful at all. No hate. We hope you guys like this chapter. :)

When Louis woke up exactly at six in the morning, Harry was already sitting on the window ledge smoking a cigarette. He made sure to blow the smoke outside rather than in his room like he always did since Louis was sleeping. He had looked quite comfortable and cute all wrapped up in his blankets, still naked from the pleasurable activities a few hours ago.

Devils by Say Hi was playing, and he hated how low the volume was when he liked his music as loud as it could go. He ignored it when he noticed Louis looking at him, still with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile on his lips. Harry finished his cigarette and got up, slowly making his way to the bed where Louis was just sitting up. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning, and would have looked completely innocent if it wasn't for the love bites that decorated his smooth skin.

"What time is it?" Louis asked, trying to look out the window to see if it was still dark.

"Its six." Harry yawned, wanting to laugh when Louis' eyes widened, "Relax! Church isn't until nine." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"I have to go home." Louis said, "Dad checks on me." He mumbled as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red hearing Harry laughing.

"Aww, daddy gets worried." Harry mocked him, "Make sure he doesn't see those, he might get a heart attack. I mean, what a fuckathon we had a few hours ago."

"Shut the fuck up, Harry." Louis threw a pillow at him, "He's not going to get a heart attack, he's going to break both of your twig legs."

"In my defense, it was you who came in here." Harry got up and went into the bathroom, stopping by the door, "Make sure you close the window on your way out." He blew Louis a kiss before slamming the door closed.

Louis clenched his jaw and got up to put his clothes back on, making sure to really mess up Harry's bedsheets. When he was dressed he grabbed the condom Harry had used with his pointer finger and pinky, trying not to gag as he put it right under Harry's pillow. He knew it was petty but he gave no shits. That was not the way Harry should treat him, and he hated that he didn't have the guts to say something.

When he was back in his bedroom, having made sure to leave Harry's window wide open and his closed with the curtains closed as well, he made his way to the shower before going back to bed. He had an ache right on his asshole, but he ignored it when he had more things to worry about. Things like making sure he didn't look like a penguin later that day, feeling that familiar ache. He could already imagine Harry's smirk when he sees Louis walking at church. Louis prayed that Harry would have enough decency not to stare blatantly at his ass in front of a bunch of Christians.

When he was done showering, he grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and put them on after he had dried his body. He went straight to bed and fell asleep right away, thinking about faking being sick just to skip church. His plans were ruined when to him he had just fallen asleep and his dad was already waking him up. He panicked for a second until he realized he had on a long sleeved shirt on and his dad couldn't see his arms nor his neck.

"Son, time to get up." John ran his fingers through Louis' hair, "Come on, Evelyn and Harry are already downstairs."

"Harry!?" Louis sat up, almost knocking his head against his father's.

John smirked, "He is! On time and properly dressed to welcome the Lord, patiently waiting for Him to cleanse that soul of his by repenting for all his sins."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Louis gave him a bitter look as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I did, came over here and knocked on your door. You didn't sleep well?" His father asked, making Louis blush.

"Uh...no I didn't. I have a math test tomorrow and I'm worried about it. Gotta keep straight A's if I want to get into a good college." Louis lied, trying not to limp.

"Your ankle still hurts?" John kept asking.

"My ankle?" Louis gave him a confused look.

"You hurt your ankle last night, didn't you?" John narrowed his eyes

"Oh! Yes, yes I did. It's a bit better dad, don't worry about it." Louis faked a laugh.

"Okay then." John sighed, "We'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Louis let out a deep relieved breath as soon as his father was gone, making sure to lock his door after he had left. He quickly changed, brushed his teeth and then his hair. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He had dark circles under his eyes and according to him, he looked dead and plain ugly. He knew the Jenners were going to be there, that Kendall was going to be there and he didn't want her to look better than he did. He didn't want Harry to talk to them, much less look their way. That's when he decided that wherever the Jenners sat, they were going to sit a thousand feet away, right on the opposite side of the church.

He sneaked into his mother's bedroom and stole some of her concealer, giving up when he didn't even know what to do with it. He put it away where he found it then walked downstairs, taking a deep breath when he made it to the living room. He found it empty, well except for Harry who was passed out on his father's recliner. His mouth was wide open and was probably drooling already.

He wanted to laugh when he realized Anne had probably forced him into the clothes he was wearing. Long gone were the black ripped skinny jeans and leather jackets, and those ugly boots he liked to wear. He was now wearing what to Louis were probably the nicest pair of jeans he had and a button up, his ugly boots long gone. His long hair was up in a bun, but Louis preferred his hair down. He started letting out tiny snores and it made Louis feel bad when it was his fault he had gotten almost no sleep.

"Okay kiddos! Time to go!" John walked into the living room, right when Louis was about to take the hair band off.

"John! Dear, come help me with this!" Evelyn called from the kitchen, and that's when Louis decided to take it off.

"Don't." Harry's groggy voice startled him.

"You don't like to put your hair up." Louis stated.

"Mother forced me to, and she did it." Harry told him, his green eyes still closed, "I feel like the skin on my face is stretched out to the maximum." He yawned.

"Okay time to go!" John walked in again, and started clapping his hands when he saw Harry was still asleep, "Harold, wake up!"

"Yes sir!" Harry opened his eyes and got up as he groaned, quickly stretching as he yawned.

Louis ended up sitting behind his dad when Harry was too tall to sit behind him, ignoring Harry's mocking expression when they had to trade spots. He listened to his fuck buddy talk to his parents as if he was some innocent boy trying to get his life back into the right path. If only his father knew Harry had already dragged his poor son down that same path. Right when Louis had gotten on his knees and sucked Harry's cock behind the church, loving the feeling of choking on it. And when Harry had fingered him so hard until he came in his pants, having to hide it from everybody in the church.

When John finally parked on his usual spot, he was quick to get out and open the door for his wife. Harry looked at Louis then back at John before he opened the door and got out, while Louis was left behind in the car until he got out all on his own. He and Harry fell into step behind their parents, and when they walked in, Louis felt anger building up deep in his tummy. Of course the Jenners were there, of course they were sitting at the very front of the church where he and his parents always sat.

"Mom, Harry and I are going to sit over there." Louis called for his mother's attention, then pointed at the pews at the very back of the church where almost no one sat at.

"Why?" Evelyn raised a perfect brow, narrowing his eyes at the both of them.

Louis took a step closer to make sure no one else could hear him but his mother, "You know I don't like the Jenners." He said through gritted teeth.

"Baby..." Evelyn sighed, "Is this still all about Kendall having her fifteen birthday party the same day as yours?"

"She knew that was my day and she purposely changed her stupid birthday party to that day! Only Zayn, Liam and Niall showed up." Louis wanted to cry by now.

"Harry showed up too." Evelyn started rubbing his back.

"Yeah! To dump the present and eat my birthday cake then left to her ugly party." Louis rolled his eyes, "But whatever.

"Hey!" Harry interrupted, a pout on his lips, "My present was still the best."

"It was, dear." Evelyn gave him a lovely thankful smile, "Louis got to go to the science museum." She said, ignoring the fact that Harry was supposed to go with him.

When Harry had called to cancel, Louis had taken Zayn instead and they had had a lot of fun. That was the day Louis had gotten his first kiss, when Zayn had kissed him while they waited for Louis' mom to pick them up.

"Okay you're right." Louis said, "Zayn and I had a lot of fun." Louis dreamily sighed, making sure to look lovestruck.

"It's the science museum." Harry scoffed.

"LouLou had his first kiss there, it's a special place for him." Evelyn sighed, looking at Louis like she wanted to pinch his cheeks.

Louis fought the urge to smirk and thank his mother, maybe buy her a bouquet of roses when Harry turned to look at him so fast he was surprised Harry didn't get whiplash. Even more when she let them sit wherever they wanted, continuing her way to the front of the church. Louis was quick to push Harry until he was at the very edge of the pew by the wall.

"So you and Malik..." Harry started, pretending to check his fingernails, maybe find some dirt...about Malik!

"What about Zaynie?" Louis raised a brow.

"I didn't know Malik was your first kiss. Thought you were best friends, like this." Harry linked two of his fingers together, "Best friends don't kiss..."

"Who says they don't?" Louis challenged.

"It's an unspoken rule, Tomlinson." Harry narrowed his eyes, watching all the people walk by until everyone was sitting down four pews away from them.

"It was just a kiss, Styles." Louis rolled his eyes, "We just wanted to get it over with. End of."

"It was just a kiss, Styles" Harry mimicked him.

"At least we never fucked." Louis shrugged, "He started dating Liam."

"Poor Liam." Harry kept his gaze on the pastor.

"More like poor Zayn." Louis put a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles, "Zayn told me he could barely walk the next day."

Harry smirked, "After your first time you couldn't stand."

"Who says you were my first time." Louis smirked.

"Fuck you, Louis." Harry finally snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was kidding." Louis finally looked at Harry, putting his hand on his knee.

"Sure you were." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was." Louis assured him, slowly sliding his hand up Harry's thigh then in between them.

Harry's eyes flashed toward the front, where the pastor had just begun delivering his message to the congregation. He raised his eyebrow at Louis. They had done some naughty stuff at church...but never during an actual sermon.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, wondering if Louis was sane at all. But hell, if Louis wanted to go there, then Harry wasn't going to stop him.

He slowly inched his fingers toward the zipper of Harry's tight black skinny jeans, the outline of his dick becoming more visible by the second, hardening at an extremely fast rate. Louis wondered if it was because of him or because they could get caught at any moment.

"Fuck Louis, are you sure about this?" Harry asked, his breath hitched as Louis pinched the head of his cock through his pants.

"Do you want me to stop?" Louis challenged, sliding his small hand under Harry's pants and tight briefs.

"The Devil tempts us throughout the day and we must be strong and resist..." Pastor Paul said, Harry catching his words every other second. Louis was so damn distracting with his tiny fingers squeezing periodically.

After Harry looked at the erotic outline of Louis' hand wrapped around his dick through his pants, he decided that resistance was not an option. And in response to Louis' question, Harry quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled down his underwear, just enough to reveal his red pulsating cock drip a pearl of precome onto Louis' thumb.

"We must not eat of the forbidden fruit!" The pastor commanded in a warning tone.

Louis deciding to be a naughty rebellious tease, lifted his hand off of Harry and licked his fingers clean of his sinful seed.

Harry groaned quietly, his dick miraculously growing harder, making a soft slapping sound on his pale tummy. Louis was trying to kill him. Send him straight to Hell. But God, it would be worth it.

"But even if we do, even if we give in to temptation," Paul continued, "Our Lord and Savior -"

"Jesus Christ!" Harry shouted when Louis suddenly grabbed his dick again and began stroking it, going up and down at a relentless pace.

"Amen!" Pastor Paul said, nodding his head approvingly at Harry, smiling at his presumed attentiveness, and then continued on. "Yes, Jesus Christ died on the cross for our sins. His blood is the ticket to our salvation, allowing us to go to heaven."

Harry was already there. His eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth parted open, letting out silent screams of pleasure. Then his whole body twitched when Louis swiped his dainty finger over his leaking head, just as the Pastor delivered the final words of his sermon.

"Now everyone let's bow our heads in prayer."

Harry was about to jerk his body forward in an attempt to follow what everyone else was doing, but before he could, Louis dropped his head over Harry's lap, his soft thin lips wrapping around his hard cock, and his hands shifting downward to cup his heavy balls.

"Holy fuck." Harry gasped quietly into Louis hair, the golden strands muffling the sound.

"Shh." Louis hissed around his giant cock, the pursing of his lips making harry buck upward, causing the sucking boy to gag. "There's nothing holy about this." He popped off Harry and said, kissing him quickly before dropping his head back down and continuing.

Harry pressed his lips to Louis' neck and began biting down in an attempt to suppress his groans. Louis in turn slightly dug his teeth into the flesh of Harry's dick in warning, not wanting him to leave any marks. But instead of making him stop, the action caused Harry's long erect dick to twitch inside Louis' mouth, and Harry's sharp teeth to pierce his neck even harder.

In revenge Louis decided to torture Harry by gently nibbling on the thick vein on his shaft, knowing that it drove Harry absolutely crazy.

And just as expected, Harry cried out pathetically, his whole body trembled, his mouth detached from Louis' skin, mumbling pleasured praises. "Yes! Oh God! Don't stop."

"Yes God! Don't ever stop giving us your love." Pastor Paul said, making a mental note to let Harry's parents know what a good Christian boy their son was.

Louis kept sucking on Harry's cock, until the older boy was cumming in his mouth. Harry grabbed fistfuls of Louis' hair and pulled on it, mumbling a few curse words as he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes widened when he noticed the painting of the little cherub staring down at them, looking as if he was judging them. He forgot about it when Louis pulled back and stared at him, Harry noticing the bulge on the front of his khaki pants.

He pulled Louis closer to him, looked round to make sure no one was paying attention to them, then unbuttoned Louis' pants. He stuck his hand down his pants, and then wrapped it around Louis' cock and began stroking. He went fast, then went slow again for a few seconds before speeding up his hand until Louis was cumming. He brought his hand to his wide mouth and licked the cum until his palm was clean, making Louis blush a deep red. They looked around again then fixed themselves. Once they looked normal, both finally paid attention to the pastor. They were so going to hell.

When service was over, Harry stood up and helped Louis up. They made their way outside to wait for Louis' parents to come out, knowing they were going to eat out like they always did. Louis wanted to go wait in the car when he saw the Jenners making their way out, rolling his eyes when Kendall saw Harry and started waving at him as she smiled.

"Let's go wait in the car." Louis said, expecting Harry to start walking with him.

"Go ahead." Harry dismissed him, already making his way to Kendall.

Louis stayed on his spot, watching the way Harry hugged Kendall and she clung to him. Louis wondered if Harry would ever hug him like that in public, then looked down at the ground figuring out that no, he wouldn't. He was nothing to Harry but a hole and mouth to fuck, and that's when he tried to ignore that weird feeling. Right when they had started fucking, they had agreed to be nothing more than fuck buddies, no strings attached.

He rolled his eyes and walked to the car, wanting to scream when he found it locked. The universe decided to fuck him over even more when it started raining and he was forced to go back inside the church. He made sure to stay away from Harry and his parents when they were deep in conversation with Kendall's parents. He stood next to the last pew and took his phone out to text Zayn, hoping for him to answer, knowing he was probably fucked out and asleep, with Liam next to him. God knew how many times he had walked in on them.

"Hey, Lewis."

Louis looked up when he felt someone walk up behind him. He turned around and saw Aiden Grimshaw smiling goofily at him. Aiden was his lab partner in biology that year when Harry had picked Kendall over him. Nope, Louis was definitely not bitter over that. Aiden had proven to be a great lab partner, unlike Harry when he and Kendall had the lowest grade of the whole class.

"Hi, Aiden." Louis gave him a sweet smile, looking at Harry before redirecting his gaze towards Aiden again. That's when he saw Aiden staring at them, his eyes narrowing before looking at Louis again with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Aiden asked, a smirk slowly forming.

"Mmm... I'm not sure yet." Louis said, twirling a finger through his short hair in fake thought.

"Well, I was thinking we could catch a movie?" Aiden suggested causally.

"Depends," Louis said looking back at Harry, who was flashing his straight teeth and dimples at a giggling Kendall. "What movie?"

"Doesn't matter," Aiden said and then wrapped his hands around Louis's hips pulling him to his chest, and then whispered in his ear. "Cuz the only thing I'll be watching is you."

Louis wanted to barf at his flirting but batted his eyelashes instead and then raised his arms up slowly. Once his actions caught Harry's line of sight, Louis wrapped them around Aiden's neck and leaned his body closer. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah, we can sit in the back row and make out." Aiden said longingly, staring shamelessly at Louis' thin pink lips. "Or..." His hand moved lower, sliding down until it hovered over the swell of Louis' round bum. "We could go to my car and get started early?"

Before Louis could respond, he felt a large firm hand grab him and yank him out of Aiden's grip. But Louis didn't have to turn around to know who it was, he knew that touch anywhere.

"Harry!" Louis shrieked, happy and relieved that Harry took him away from Aiden. He inwardly smirked, his plan had worked.

"What the fuck, dude?" Aiden shouted, annoyed that Harry was being such a cock block.

"Shut up, man." Harry said harshly. "You should be thanking me."

"Why?" Both Louis and Aiden asked confusedly at the same time.

"Because you don't want this slut." Harry chuckled darkly, and rubbed his thumb slowly over the purple hickey on Louis' neck that he had made during church service.

Louis shoved Harry away from him, fire in his blue eyes. But when he looked at Harry, he saw the same look in his green possessive ones. Louis didn't know if he wanted to punch him or attack his lips with passionate kisses. Maybe punch him.

But when he saw Kendall approach, his feelings of lust disappeared, and all that remained was hatred and pain.

"Yeah Aiden, you should listen to Harry." Kendall said, wrapping her arm around him. "You don't wanna be caught dead with this ..." She looked Louis up and down with disgust. "Thing."

Louis rolled his eyes. This bitch couldn't even think of a proper insult. He would never understand how Harry managed to be around someone so stupid.

Aiden laughed and shook his head. He was as unimpressed as Louis with Kendall's behavior. Then he looked at Harry and smiled wickedly.

"You think I care about a little mark? I'll just add another to cover it up. You would like that wouldn't you, Lou?"

Louis wanted to scream no from the rooftops, but decided to play along just to piss Harry off.

"Would love it actually. This one was given to me by an amateur anyways. It didn't even feel good." Louis smiled in satisfaction when Harry's fists clenched in anger at Louis jab to his ego.

"Bullshit!" Harry screamed loudly.

"Harold? Son? Are you alright?" The pastor asked, walking up to the four of them, looking concerned after hearing Harry shout. The boy had been acting so good in church today? He wondered what had happened to make his behavior change.

Louis immediately flipped his collar up, Aiden took a step back from him, and Kendall dropped her arm from Harry's waist. But Harry just stood there and continued to stare at Louis with irate eyes. Only snapping out of it when Louis' dad joined the group.

John placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed hard in warning to calm down, and then glanced at his watch.

"Well It's getting late, I think we better get going. I bet your mom wants you home anyways, Harry." He said clapping his hand on the boys back, "Our apologies, Pastor Paul. Harry here is feeling a little sick."

With that, he smiled at the pastor, getting a smile in return then collected Louis and Harry. John had his hands on each of the boys' shoulders, walking as fast as he could to get out of there. He would squeeze their shoulders whenever they would slow down. His dear wife Evelyn was already waiting in the car and when they got close to it, he let them go and instructed them to get in the car. That's when Louis knew they were fucked, mostly Harry when he knew his father was going to tell Robin. Gossip. That's all they would do whenever they would have dinner together or their famous cookouts.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked as she looked between her husband and both boys.

"Yeah, what happened?" John turned around in his seat to look at Harry then at Louis.

"Aiden just made some dumb comments about Louis." Harry shrugged, completely ignoring the glares Louis was sending his way when he had been the one to insult him.

"What did he say?" John asked.

"Uhh...some gross things I can't bring myself to repeat." Harry lied, knowing he was pissing Louis off when his delicate face kept getting redder.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to have a talk with his father." John turned around to start the car, "I will not allow that brat to talk about my son like that."

"Dad, it's okay." Louis quickly said, "I don't really care, he's an idiot, irrelevant."

"Don't let these- what do you kids call them these days?" John snapped his fingers, trying to think of the word.

"Fuckboys, dear." Evelyn answered, having heard from Gemma when she had been telling a story from back her college.

"Fuckboys!" John yelled, as if he had been the one to think of it, "Don't let these fuckboys treat you like trash." He told Louis, completely ignoring the glares Louis sent Harry's way.

"You are worth more than you think, son. Don't ever let anybody make you feel or tell you that you're not." John finished his mini speech, feeling accomplished and proud of himself.

"I know, dad." Louis sighed, looking down at his lap, refusing to look at Harry for the rest of the car ride.

When they got home all Louis wanted to do was to go home and sleep all day, but of course his parents had other plans. He had been sent home to pick up the dish his mother had prepared earlier that day then forced to go to Harry's place where he let himself in. Anne had known him since he was in his mother's womb. When he walked in he was almost tackled down by a body, wearing that perfume he would recognize anywhere.

"Lou!" Gemma screamed on his ear. She was the sister he never had.

Louis let out a squeal, quickly wrapping his free arm around her. "What are you doing here!? I thought you were still back in campus."

"'Course not, you elf! I'm back for the week." Gemma pulled back, making a face of disgust, "Then it's back to the sad student life before the year ends for good. How's life going for you, Lou? Church boring as always?"

Louis bit his lip, and looked down at the ground to hide the blush that painted his cheeks at the mention of service.

"Oh I know that look." Gemma smirked, letting go of him to look him from head to toe. "You are glowing!"

Louis' eyes popped out of his head, and his hand went to his tummy. "I AM?"

Gemma burst out laughing. "No silly! I mean you look freshly fucked." She snickered.

Louis blushed at the fact that she knew what was going on between him and Harry. It had been a cold night, Christmas Eve to be exact. The Tomlinson's were at the Styles residence spending the night together. Harry had taken his hand and had brought him into his room, talking about that big birthday present he had promised him days before. He would never get over the embarrassing moment he had gone through when Gemma had caught them with Harry balls deep in him. All the poor girl had done was try to call them down for dinner, and they had scarred her for life.

"Gemma! It was just a blowie! Chill. We wouldn't go that far in church." Louis said turning even redder.

"You guys are so naughty! I'm surprised you didn't get in trouble." She replied shaking her head. "I know how loud Harry can be."

Louis' facial expression changed from bashful to broken after hearing Gemma's comment. "Yeah we did actually, but for a different reason." He mumbled bitterly. "All because that fucking bitch was there."

"Oh no." Gemma said sadly. "What did Kendall do this time?"

Louis loved how Gemma just knew who he was talking about without even having to say their name. Gemma was amazing honestly. If only Harry had more of her personality, then maybe they wouldn't fight as much as they did.

"She was all over him, and he let her. He didn't even care that I was there." Louis looked down at the floor as he wrapped his arm around her, the other still holding the plate.

"You're worth more than her, and mom loves you." Gemma tried to make him feel better, but one look at Louis and she knew he didn't believe her at all.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry walked in, holding his phone with one hand and a glass of water in the other, "Mom is waiting for the food, the table is set."

"Come on, Lou. You're sitting next to me." Gemma grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him toward the dining room.

Harry rolled his eyes when she glared at him the whole way there, then made sure to sit far away from him. He could care less. His sister was a traitor; she always sided with Louis.

"How was church?" Anne asked, "I feel like I missed a lot." She said, looking between Louis and Harry.

"Harry was such a sweetheart today." Evelyn gushed to her friend of years, "Pastor Paul was very, very impressed."

"He was!" Louis butted in glancing at Harry quickly. "Kept preaching like nobody's business."

"That's wonderful!" Anne gave Harry a proud smile, "Wish Robin, Gemma and I could have been there."

Harry blushed at his mother's and Evelyn's praise, and then turned even redder when he met Gemma's eye who winked at him.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Gemma picked up her glass of water, "To Harry!"

"It was just church." Harry rolled his eyes at the same time he dropped his fork on the plate.

"Harry...son, please let your mother enjoy this." Robin gave him a tight smile that made Harry look down at his plate.

He couldn't understand why him going to church every sunday was special for his parents. He had been the devil himself back then, but those days were over when he and other friends got caught vandalizing the church. He had spray painted a dick (hairy balls and all) then had written Louis' name under it next to a heart. It all had been in Louis' honor and the little shit had cried and cried, claiming he didn't know why Harry acted the way he did.

Two years had passed and both of them were already over it, even though it looked like Harry was making fun of Louis, that had been his way to show Louis how much he liked him. Shitty way, he knows, but he was just a kid with a crush back then. Now Louis never passed up a chance to piss him off, or to jack him off. Boy, how times have changed.

"Oh honey," Anne looked at Harry, "I'm so proud of you, baby! You haven't gotten in trouble in a long time, and now you are even participating!"

Harry forced a smile. He knew why he had been calm for the past year or so, when there was someone special keeping him grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry its so short! We'll try to update again soon. Enjoy! :)

Lunch passed by fast and so did the whole day when Louis spent it in his bedroom watching tv and eating junk food. He finished the little bit of homework he had to complete and then got ready for bed. After he was done getting dressed in his pjs and finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, he walked to his window to close it; the night breeze was giving him chills. But once he was by the opened glass he stared out toward Harry’s neighboring balcony. 

Louis thought about shouting good night to him, but quickly changed his mind when he saw that Harry was laying down on his bed, hand holding his cell phone to his ear, and laughing obnoxiously loud. Louis rolled his eyes as he slammed the window closed. Harry could be so immature sometimes.

Harry would go out of his way to annoy Louis when he was mad at him. And one of those thing was calling Kendall before bed and talking loudly on purpose just because he knew it pissed Louis off to no end. But Louis refused to let it get to him this time.

He climbed into bed and turned off the light. Then the sleepy boy punched his pillow until it was perfectly lumpy. Louis laid his head down and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

But it never did.

An hour later Louis was lying in bed, eyes twitching as he continued to hear Harry’s hysterical laughter, that sounded more fake than genuine at this point. Louis was going to pull his hair out if his irritating neighbor didn’t go to bed! He was trying to sleep for fuck’s sake!

Finally having had enough, Louis got up and tore the window open with a hard yank, the glass slamming against outside wall with a loud boom! It was a miracle that it didn’t shatter upon impact.

“HAROLD!” Louis screamed. “WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU INCONSIDERATE PRICK!”

“Hey love,” Harry calmly spoke into the phone, “can you hold on a sec? I gotta close the window. This crazy old cat lady across the street is yelling at me to be quiet.”

Louis to his disgust, heard high-pitched giggling and a surly okay take your time, Hazza, from the other end, which only increased his annoyance tenfold. Only he was allowed to call Harry Hazza.

Then Louis saw a topless boxer-wearing Harry mute the call and walk out to his balcony to respond to his demands.

“What’s your problem Louis?” The curly haired boy said, yawning rudely as he finally acknowledged his sleep deprived neighbor.

“What’s my problem?!” Louis cried out in disbelief. The absolute nerve of his asshole! “You know exactly what my problem is! I’m trying to sleep because I have school tomorrow, and your loud ass is keeping me up with your fucking booty call!!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I would have called you over, but I didn’t think you wanted to get fucked by an amateur.” He replied bitterly, repeating Louis’ words from earlier that day.

Louis just laughed. “You’re right. A slut like me knows plenty of other guys who could do a better job anyways.” The sleepy boy spat, his blue eyes turning into baggy slits. Two could play the same dirty game.

Harry sighed. “Lou, you know I didn’t mean that,” his green-eyed neighbor said softly, voice sincere and apologetic. “You’re not a slut.”

“You're not amateur either, Haz.” Louis said, taking back his mean comment too.

“I know,” Harry smirked. “I’m a fucking pro.”

“Whatever Harold,” Louis said after Harry had ruined the moment with his ego and stupid pun. What an idiot he thought smiling, shaking his head.

“I’m going to bed now, so please resume your phone sex quietly and keep the moaning to a minimum.” Louis requested jokingly, reaching his hand out to close the window.

“You don’t have to worry about that, baby,” Harry said, chuckling while he backed away into his room as well, but before he closed the two glass-window doors, he looked at Louis and simpered saucily. “Her words plus my hand don't make me moan nearly as much as that pretty arse of yours does, sweet cheeks.”

Before Louis could respond, Harry drew the curtains closed after giving him a flirtatious wink.

Louis shut his window and then sagged against it, his body hot against its cool pane, his heart pounding mercilessly as butterflies fluttered wildly in his tummy. Why did Harry have to make him feel this way? Angry one moment and then completely smitten the next? It drove him crazy.

When Louis regained function in his feet, he climbed into bed and fell asleep, rose dusting his peaceful blushing cheeks.

The next day Louis was up bright and early to get ready for school. He had cereal for breakfast then headed out to his car just when Harry pulled out of his driveway. Harry was wearing all black like always and for some reason looked sexier than ever wearing a leather jacket and his helmet. He bit on his bottom lip to try and hide his smile when he saw Harry looking at him before driving away down the street.

He was feeling on top of the world until he got to school and saw Harry leaning against Kendall’s car with his arm wrapped around her waist. He tried to hide the scowl on his face, but it was impossible when Harry was giving her all his attention. He took a deep breath as he got out of the car, knowing Harry was his and she could never come between them. He smiled when he remembered Harry’s words the night before and that gave him the courage to walk past them without bothering to glance their way.

“Nice jeans, fatty.”

Louis stopped and tried to get rid of the lump forming in his throat when he heard Kendall, but couldn’t when he heard Harry snickering, giving her the courage to keep going. He turned around and looked at Harry, watching his expression change to one of panic just as Louis’ eyes started burning. He made his way to them and stood in front of Kendall, looking her up and down with a face of disgust.

“At least I fill them in nicely and my arse looks great.” Louis smiled and fluttered his eyelashes, “Too bad yours is completely nonexistent, just like your sense of humor.” He blew her a kiss.

His smile got bigger when her eyes widened, and with one last look at Harry, he left to his first class of the day. He didn’t see them anymore for the rest of the morning, but it didn’t mean that he had stopped thinking about the way Harry had laughed. Sometimes it was clear Harry cared about him, but then he was always proven wrong whenever Harry would do things like that. Things that hurt him and his self esteem.

He wondered what Harry really thought about his body whenever they would have sex if he laughed the way he had done. The idea of being naked in front of Harry and letting him see and touch him suddenly wasn’t so appealing anymore. He willed himself to stop thinking about it and instead opened his locker to put his books in so he didn’t have to carry them to the cafeteria. He was completely distracted that he didn't notice the boy running up to him then jumping on his back, shouting his name right by his ear.

“LOUIS!” Zayn shouted, giggling when Louis screamed and tried to push him off of him.

“OW! Zayn!” Louis nearly toppled over, “How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that!”

“Guess who got,” Zayn got closer to Louis to whisper in his ear, “Double penetrated last night!” Zayn whisper shouted, ready to scream when Louis’ eyes widened.

“No way! I don’t believe you.” Louis shook his head, holding his books tightly against his chest, “Why would Liam share you?”

“Yes I did! Want me to show you?” Zayn asked, his eyes wide open.

“What?! No! Gross!” Louis shouted, “I meant Liam letting another guy...you know.”

“What?” Zayn gave him a confused look, until it clicked and he started laughing, “No, last week he bought me a sex toy...for my birthday.”

“Zayn, your birthday was last January.” Louis sighed, trying not to smile.

“Who cares, for daddy it’s my birthday every day.” Zayn looked at his fingernails then back at Louis, “Anyway, he bought it for me last week and we finally used it last night. My parents are out of town until next weekend.”

“Wait, he fucked you with the dildo?” Louis asked, suddenly wondering what it would feel like.

“And his dick!” Zayn shouted, not giving a fuck like always about who was listening, “I thought it was going to feel awful but the extra stretch just felt...” The raven-haired boy leaned closer to Louis and whispered in his ear, “delicious.”

“And!! The double pressure on my prostate felt amazing too!” Zayn continued, and then said, “I really recommend that you and Harry try it.”

Louis turned bright red as Zayn just smirked at him.

He took a deep breath while Zayn was giving him an encouraging smile.

“I-I think his dick is enough.” Louis stuttered out quietly, eyes looking bashfully at the ground.

“Don’t be silly!” Zayn slapped his arm, “Once you try it, you’ll know what I’m talking about. Oh! And I suggest trying the vibrating ones, so that it’s enjoyable for Harry too!”

“Uh,” At this point Louis didn’t know what to say to his apparently more-experienced friend. But maybe Zayn knew what he was talking about? Louis would try anything to distract Harry from that flat ass bitch. Maybe a plastic vibrating dildo beside Harry’s big cock surrounded by Louis’ tight hole would spice up their sex enough for the curly-haired boy to permanently claim Louis as his own. To have Harry finally be his boyfriend. It would definitely be worth a try.

“I think I might take your advice into consideration, Z.” Louis smiled.

“Great! Now let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

How had Liam been able to fit himself along that dildo, Louis had no idea and would never like to know. Part of him felt bad for Zayn when it was well known around the school just how big Liam was. Half the school thought he was the biggest, while the other half thought it was actually Harry the one that held that title.

They went straight to the line, only having to wait for a few minutes to get their lunch. Louis wanted to sit as far away from the table that was occupied by Harry and his dumb friends, including Kendall. Louis wanted to dump his tomato soup all over her head when she sat up then plopped down on Harry’s lap, never noticing she had made all the oxygen leave Harry’s lungs. He tried not to stare, but it was getting harder when she kept laughing rather obnoxiously. Louis didn’t know why Zayn allowed Liam to sit down with them, why was Niall even sitting there for.

“I swear if she doesn’t shut up I’m going to shove my foot down her throat.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“I thought she was your friend.” Louis said, bitterness dripping into every word.

“Oh please! Me? Friends with her? No thanks.” Zayn made a face showing nothing but disgust, that turned into the biggest hypocritical smile in less than two seconds.

“Zaynie, why don’t you come sit with us?” Kendall asked, running her hand over Zayn’s shoulder, “Why are you hanging out with the trash?”

“Said the dumpster.” Louis muttered.

“You little-” Kendall growled.

“Now now, no fighting. You know how I feel about that.” Zayn lightly pushed her away from him. “K, I like sitting with Louis. You know that.”

“Fine.” Kendall pouted, “I’m throwing a party this saturday. You need to come, no excuses.”

“Sure, but I’m bringing Louis.” Zayn said, “No excuses for you to say no.” He raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes then walked away.

“I’m not going.” Louis said as soon as she had sat down on her chair, half of him internally laughing when he had seen the way Harry hadn’t allowed her to sit on his lap again.

“Yes you are. You need to go out more, have some fun.” Zayn leaned closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, “I just want you to have fun. Believe it or not, there will be nice people attending her shitty party.

“You want me to have fun in that crocodile’s den?” Louis scowled, “Why are you even friends with her?”

Zayn smiled and wrapped both arms around Louis, hugging him as tight as he could. “You’re my best friend. She’s just an acquaintance, Liam hangs out with her circle of friends and he introduced us. She’s not even a friend.”

“I just…” Louis looked away, trying not to get emotional, “I don’t want her to steal you.”

“She won’t. I’m loyal, your loyal hoe. Your hoe that you can count on to be there for you and punch assholes if they hurt you.” Zayn said, and not five seconds had passed before they burst out into a fit of giggles. Just like when they were kids.

“You should go over there and get your man. Tell that bitch he’s yours.” Zayn mumbled, still hugging Louis.

“I’m not gonna do that. We’re not exclusive.” Louis pulled back, happy that Zayn gave him the space he desperately needed.

“Do you want to?” Zayn asked.

Louis looked at Zayn, then back at Harry, quickly looking away when Harry was already looking at him with a frown on his face. He thought long and hard about what was that he wanted. What did he think Harry wanted. He thought about the way Harry treated him in private versus the way he treated him in public. About why the hell was Harry so different with him every time.

Sometimes he would catch Harry staring at him after a round of sex, as if he was a stupid puppy in love. And sometimes Harry liked to laugh whenever Kendall insulted him. And that...that didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t want to feel his chest aching that way every time Harry would laugh or say something stupid about him. He didn’t want to automatically forgive him every time Harry whispered in his ear how beautiful he was, how he was the only one that could turn him on. He didn’t want to feel many things anymore.

“I don’t know what I want.” Louis finally answered his best friend, “I don’t know if he’ll ever want me like that. It’s just sex. It’ll never be more than friends with benefits with him, Zayn.” Louis sighed sadly, he and Harry were hopeless.

“You’ll never know if you don’t risk it.” Zayn shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter.” Louis looked down at his almost finished food.

They finished their lunch in silence then walked to their first class together of the day. The day went by fast and that afternoon when he got home, he went straight to bed, falling asleep minutes later. When he woke up again, he sat up and groaned when he noticed it was starting to get dark and he was yet to eat, do his homework and shower. Life was such a bitch to him.

After his shower, he made his way down stairs to find out if his mom had left him any leftovers from dinner. But he was left empty handed when he only found a note from his mother telling him she and his father had gone out to eat dinner. He threw it away and opened the fridge, groaning when he didn’t see anything good to eat even though his mom had just gone grocery shopping. He stood in front of it, trying to think of what to eat when he saw his mom’s laptop and credit card on top of the counter.

He took a step, but then took one back when he chickened out. It was too risky and he didn’t do risky.

But then he thought back to what Zayn had said earlier at school, about how nice the sex toy felt stretching his hole alongside Liam. Louis bit his lip, imagining the wonders it could do for his and Harry’s sex life. But then again stealing his mother’s money was bad, and very very risky.

But... Really, how often did his mom check her bank account? Louis’ family wasn’t rich, but they were pretty well off, enough for his parents not to blink at a couple of bucks missing from their account.

Nevertheless, imagining Harry’s loud moans as a result of the erotic purchase was the deciding factor for Louis. Without giving much more thought about the consequences, he snatched up the golden card and marched quickly up to his bedroom. He had to buy it before his mom got back!

He made sure to buy the best one he could find, making sure to read all of the reviews and follow Zayn’s advice. Zayn was always right. When he was done, he shut down the laptop and closed the lid before hiding it under his pillow. He was sweating as he ran back to the kitchen to put the card back where he had found it, praying to god his parents never found out. It would be his biggest scandal ever, right after becoming a teen parent. That would definitely have people talking for months. He giggled when he imagined himself holding his baby and his grandma Beatrice glaring at him the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	4. IV

That night he ended up going to bed late when he had to finish his homework, never once getting at least a text from Harry. The next morning he woke up two hours earlier than usual, feeling like he was going to vomit at any moment. He tried to take deep breaths to try and make himself better, but that went out the window when he felt worse. He barely made it to the bathroom where he hurt his knees when they landed on the cold hard floor, ignoring it when he was trying not to choke on his own vomit.

It continued like that until the sun was rising and he was laying down on the floor in his bathroom, feeling like he no longer had a stomach. His throat was raw and so was his nose when it had come out through it too. He tried to figure out if he had eaten something that wasn’t good anymore, but when he couldn’t remember, he gave up and went back to sleep. He wasn’t sure how long had he been there when he was woken up by his mother who helped him go back to bed, finding out that school had started three hours ago.

“What’s wrong?” Evelyn asked. She placed her hand on Louis’ forehead to make sure he wasn’t running a fever, frowning when he was doing fine yet looked so green. “Did you eat something gross? You sometimes eat the grossest things ever.”

“No.” Louis groaned as he turned around on his side and away from her, “I want to sleep.”

“Okay, baby. I called the school to let them know you’re sick. Let me know if you need something. There’s a bucket on the floor next to your bed.” Evelyn told him, shaking her head when Louis groaned again.

Louis spent the next hour in his bed, trying to relax when he was still feeling nauseous and also bored, until Zayn started spamming him with texts. He groaned when his phone wouldn’t stop vibrating until he called his friend, anything to make him stop.

“Z, please stop spamming me.” Louis weakly told him.

“Why aren’t you in school!? I had to sit with Kendall!” Zayn exclaimed and Louis could already imagine him rolling his eyes, “With the Jenner! I think all my neurons are dead. May they rest in peace.”

Louis wanted to laugh at him for being so dramatic, but couldn’t even do that when he still felt ill. “I’ve been sick all day. I’ve been throwing up all day. It must have been yesterday’s lunch, you know how nasty they are.”

“That sucks, babes. Are you okay now?” Zayn cooed.

“I’m still nauseous and it won’t go away even after taking pepto!” Louis whined.

“Or maybe you’re just pregnant.” Zayn casually said as he fixed his hair in the school bathroom while Liam was peeing, “You can’t wash away a baby with pepto.” He laughed.

“Oh god…” Louis started coughing when he accidentally swallowed his own spit. “No no no no no no no.”

“You okay?” Zayn asked, now sounding worried then moved the phone away when he heard gagging, “Did you just puke?”

“Zayn, I cannot be pregnant! I’m only seventeen! No, this cannot be happening!” Louis started crying, hearing shuffling on the other line then Liam’s voice telling Zayn to give him the phone.

“Lou?” Liam sounded nervous, “Don’t listen to Zayn, it’s probably just a bug or something.”

“Yeah, just a bug.” Zayn shouted. “Liam, give me the phone.”

“Zayn, what am I gonna do?” Louis couldn't stop crying as he stared at Harry’s closed window.

They were way too young to have a baby. What if Harry didn’t even want to be a father? Louis would have to raise the baby alone! Although Louis was pretty sure both their parents would force Harry to help him regardless of his feelings. And speaking of his parents, they would be so disappointed in him. Louis got good grades and planned to go to college. A baby would ruin everything. He couldn’t be pregnant. He just couldn’t.

In the middle of his mild panic attack, Zayn responded, interrupting his heavy breathing. “Hey love, it’s going to be okay. But maybe you should take a pregnancy test to check if this is morning sickness or not.”

“Zayn I can’t buy a test. I can’t even get out of bed,” Louis whined pathetically, “Could you maybe buy it for me?”

“Louis, the lady knows my parents!” Zayn felt like crying, “But Liam can go in and buy it. You’re going to be okay.” Zayn promised him, his voice reassuring and soft.

“Yeah tell Lou that I’ll be over there in a few hours.” Louis overheard Liam say in the background. He was thankful that he had friends like them.

The next few hours were hell for Louis as he waited for Zayn and Liam to get there with the test. Lucky for him his mother had gone out to the pharmacy to try and find him something for the nausea. During that time, he had been able to eat at least a few crackers and drink some water, but it didn’t help settle the part of his stomach that was now upset due to the fear he was feeling. And when they actually got there, he threw up what little he had eaten.

Zayn went straight to him and hugged him close, making sure to rub his back when he knew Louis loved when they rubbed his back. Liam silently gave him a brown paper bag containing a single box inside of it. That was it, that box and the test inside it held all his and Harry’s future. Only his if Harry wanted nothing to do with him and the baby.

He took it with shaky hands and made his way to the bathroom, letting Liam and Zayn sit on his bed to wait for him. He had started drinking water long before they showed up and after reading the instructions, he finally peed on the stick then set it on the counter on top of toilet paper. He set the timer for five minutes and took a seat on the closed lid of the toilet.

His hands were shaking and when the timer went off, he stood up with shaky legs and grabbed the stick. He furrowed his brows at what he saw, not understanding what it meant until he read the instructions again. That’s when he dropped both the stick and the box and his eyes filled with tears. Two pink lines. He was definitely pregnant and definitely fucked.

“Lou! Babe, open the door!” Zayn shouted as he tried to open the door as soon as he had heard his best friend crying.

“Louis, open the door!” Liam tried to twist the doorknob, giving up when Zayn pushed his hand away so he could try.

They took a step back when Louis opened the door and handed Zayn the stick wrapped in toilet paper. Zayn looked at it with disgust but took it anyway even though it had pee on it. Now was not the time to be showing how disgusted he was when he saw the two pink lines. He knew what they meant, had read it on the box, had seen way too many shows. Those two evil pink lines meant his best friend was indeed pregnant.

“What am I gonna do Zayn? I’m way too young to have a baby!” Louis said, tears falling from his eyes more rapidly by the minute.

“And Harry...” Louis ran to the bathroom and vomited again in the toilet, the idea of telling Harry making him nauseous.

Zayn immediately went to his side and rubbed his back softly. “It’s gonna be ok babe. A baby is a big responsibility but not the end of the world.”

“Yeah,” Liam said softly by the door, his face with holding a very pensive expression. “But Harry, you are going to have to tell him Louis. It’s his baby and he has a right to know.”

Louis wanted to stab Liam for making so much fucking sense. He hated it. But his best friend’s wise boyfriend did have a point. Harry was the father and he did need to know. And soon.

“But what if he leaves me?” Louis whispered quietly into the white porcelain bowl while wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Then your dad will kick his ass.” Liam said. John would not tolerate Harry knocking his son up and leaving him in the dust.

“Right after Liam and I do.” Zayn said defensively. He and Liam wouldn’t let Harry abandon Louis in his time of need.

“Now get your ass up, Louis. After you tell Harry, then we can figure it out from there. But first things first, you have to let him know about the little life inside of your tummy.”

Louis’ hand went to his stomach. His and Harry’s baby was really just under a few layers of skin nestled in uterus right below the pads of his finger tips.

Liam rolled his eyes. “It’s most likely not even a baby yet. Just a ball of cells.”

“Shut up, Liam! Don’t talk about my goddaughter like that!” Zayn yelled, slapping him upside the head.

“Jeez, babe.” Liam whined helplessly. “I’m sorry.”

“Tell that to the baby!” Zayn snapped back. Zayn was crazy sometimes, but Liam couldn’t live without him.

“Uh...” Liam said staring at Louis.

But the pregnant boy was in his own world. He had lifted his shirt up while they were bickering, and was slowly rubbing the pudge below his bellybutton with the softest stroke of his fingers. His blue eyes just marveling at the tan skin.

“Louis?” Zayn spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt his moment with his unborn child.

“Yeah Z?” Louis said, letting his shirt fall back down and looking over at his friend and his friend’s boyfriend who were staring at him. But before Zayn could say anything, all three of them heard the motor of a motorcycle engine pull up into the neighboring driveway. Harry was home from school.

“Harry’s home.” Liam said, deciding to state the obvious to break the awkward silence. But just speaking the information only increased the tension in the room, the paleness of Louis’ face clearly showing his anxiety.

“Um well,” Zayn sighed, “I think that’s our queue to leave.”

As him and Liam started walking toward Louis’ door, the blue-eyed boy turned toward them and said, “thanks guys, for like the test and your support.”

“No problem, Lou.” Zayn smiled, and Liam nodded in agreement and said “good luck,” before they disappeared downstairs.

Not even a second after they left, he heard a soft thump against his window, and looked to see Harry’s balled up sock fall right after it hit the glass pane.

Louis walked to the window and opened it. Harry was on his balcony looking over at him with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey.” Louis said pathetically, his voice cracking from having cried a few minutes ago. His throat was also sore due to having thrown up all day. He was in poor shape.

“Where were you today? I didn’t see you at school.” Harry asked worriedly

“At home. Sick,” Louis softly replied. Part of him wanted to ask why he cared when he never acknowledged him at school; he only laughed whenever Kendall insulted him.

“Awe baby.” Harry said sweetly. “Wanna come over and cuddle?”

Louis’ hand went to his belly at the word baby, which reminded him that he needed to tell Harry as soon as possible. Fuck. He thought, his hand shaking nervously on his clothed stomach. Fuck his life.

“Yeah. Get give me a sec and I’ll be right over.”

“Kay.” Harry smiled and then went walked back inside of his room.

Louis laughed bitterly. That smile was about to turn upside down.

He quickly grabbed the box the test came in and then placed the test inside of it before he could chicken out. He then walked out of his room and down the stairs, losing courage with each step that he took toward Harry’s house.

Once he reached the Styles’ and Twist’s front door, he tried to open it, but his hands were shaking too bad. Thankfully Robin came to his rescue by opening it. Louis quickly hid the pregnancy test box behind his back before he could see it.

“Hi Louis. He’s in his room.” Robin greeted him kindly.

“Thanks,” Louis said, walking quickly past him and straight for Harry’s room.

He didn’t even knock before going inside, and was met with a half dressed Harry, with only loose gym shorts hanging low on his hips, the outline of his dick distracting Louis momentarily before he met eyes with his fuck buddy and soon-to-be baby daddy.

“Hey Louis.” Harry said while taking a seat on the bed.

Louis just stared at him, not sure what to do.

Harry raised his eyebrow at him questionably. “Well are you gonna sit down so I can cuddle you?” The half naked boy chuckled looking up at Louis confusedly. Louis was acting so strange.

“Uh yeah... right.” Louis walked over to the bed, the bed where their baby was made. Fuck. Louis shook his head. He couldn’t even think straight anymore. His mind running with thoughts of their baby.

He took a seat next to Harry and leaned against his chest out of habit. But his body, unlike usual, was stiff and filled with anxious tension.

“Louis, are you alright love?” Harry said gently, as if he was talking to a scared baby animal.

“I...” Louis looked at his stomach, trying to give himself courage. He had to suck it up and swallow his fears. He had to do this for their baby.

“I’m pregnant, Harry.”

“What.” Harry said disbelieving. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” Louis whispered.

“And it’s mine?” Harry asked.

Louis then looked up at Harry, his eyes filling with tears and his lips trembling with despair and pain. How could Harry even ask him that? Louis had thought that Harry would react angrily, sympathetically, or fearfully. But not with insulting denial.

Louis stood up and faced him, rage in his eyes, and a protective hand on his stomach. “Of course it’s yours, Harry! Unlike you, I haven’t had sex with anyone else but you. You were my first and my last, and everything in be-fucking-tween! And if you don’t believe me, you can go straight to hell!” Louis screamed and then turned around and started for the door.

“Wait! Louis I’m sorry. I believe you. Don’t leave...” Harry got up and reached for him, wrapping his arm around the pregnant boy’s still-slim waist, trying to stop him from leaving. But his big hand coquensidencely landed on flat expanse of Louis’ belly, right over their baby, making the mother-to-be halt, lips parted open in surprise at the sudden intimate gesture.

“Lou,” Harry said as calmly as he could in their situation, “please don’t leave.”

“Okay.” Louis whispered softly.

Harry, not moving his hand, held Louis against him and laid them both down on the bed.

They sat in silence, Harry’s thumb brushing against the exposed skin above the waistband of Louis’ pants. And Louis’ hand rested on top of his. Their future occupying both of their thoughts.

Then Harry’s other hand felt a square object on the bed and held it up. “Louis, what’s this?” He wondered holding up the box that Louis had brought with him.

“Oh that’s the pregnancy test box.” He said nonchalantly.

“Uh... Then why does it say Fertility Test?” Harry asked aloud.

“What?!” Louis said, sitting straight up and taking the box from him and reading over it carefully. “Fertility Test?! Liam bought me a fucking fertility test?”

“Well they do look kinda similar.” Harry said in Liam’s defense. “Does this mean you aren’t pregnant?”

“I don’t know. The test was still positive, and I was pretty sure I was having morning sickness.” Louis responded thoughtfully.

Harry unwrapped his arm from around Louis and stood up. “Well there’s only one way to find out. Let me go get some from Gemma’s emergency stash in her room.”

Harry quickly left and returned with three small rectangular pink boxes that clearly read Pregnancy Test on them in large bold letters.

“Here. Go takes these,” the curly haired boy said as he nodded toward the bathroom.

Louis took them from him and then went to do his business. And returned back a minute later with the three tests in his hand.

“We have to wait five minutes,” he said quietly, then placed the tests on the nightstand and then began pacing the room.

“Louis...” Harry’s deep voice pulled the stressed boy out of his trance. Louis turned around and looked into his pretty jade eyes, that reflected feelings of fear and affection in them. Harry took both of Louis’ tiny hands into his bigger ones and held them gently. “I just want to let you know ... if there really is a baby in you, that I’m not leaving your side. We are in this together. Okay?”

After hearing those honest words, the tension left Louis’ body, and his muscles relaxed, going limp in Harry’s hold.

“Okay.” Louis breathed out just as Harry pulled him into a hug. Louis rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder, his chocolate curls tickling his button nose, while the other boy stroked his golden locks. Louis hoped that their maybe baby would have Harry’s pretty hair.

Once the five minutes were up, Harry released Louis from his hold, and locked eyes with him. And just like two magnets, their lips gravitated toward each other; the force of the pull too strong to resist in such an emotional moment. They were trapped in their own LouisandHarry world. Both boys leaned in at the same time. Harry’s plump pillow lips brushing lightly over Louis’ before slowly siding in between them in a sweet comforting kiss, physically letting his boy know that they were going to be okay no matter what.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Louis weaved his fingers through Harry’s, before disconnecting their intense gazes to look at the three tests.

Positive. Positive. And ... positive.

Louis stood completely still. The room was so quiet, that the only thing that could be heard was his and Harry’s erratic heart beats, which were not in sync. At all.

Harry tore his hand from Louis’ limp grasp, and ran it nervously through his wild curls, making himself look even more deranged.

“Fuck!” Harry cursed loudly and looked away from Louis, as if he didn’t want to face him, or face the reality that he was a symbol of his impending fatherhood. Their impending fatherhood. Louis was going to be a parent. Fuck was right. For some reason finding out the second time felt different, more real, and the idea of a baby more daunting.

“How the hell did this even happen?” Harry asked, his tone filled with accusation and frustration laced with anger, a combination that Louis didn’t like one bit, making him flinch.

“I don’t know! One of the condoms probably broke.” The blue-eyed boy answered quietly, feeling more vulnerable by the second. “But does it matter?” He whispered. “I’m pregnant and that’s that. No point in getting mad over how it happened.”

“Stop reminding me.” Harry bit back coldy. He then took a seat on the bed and held his head in his hands defeatedly.

“Harry?” Louis took a step back, unsure on how to proceed from here, a hand limply laying on his lower abdomen, seeming to hover protectively over the growing life inside of him.

What had happened to the Harry from a moment ago who said that everything was going to be okay? The sweet Harry who had even caressed his stomach, who begged him to stay. What happened to the Harry who said that they were in this together? He wanted that Harry back. Needed him to comfort him and reassure him that he wasn’t in this pregnancy alone. Louis wasn’t strong enough to have this baby on his own. Not only did he want Harry by his side, but he needed him. Now more than ever before.

Harry slowly lifted his head up and looked at Louis. They stared at each other for a moment. Fear was swimming on the surface of his green eyes along with tears that were seconds away from pouring down.

“Lou ...” Harry took a deep breath, and licked his lips, his hands shaking with anxiety. “I need time.” He finally said.

“You need time?” Louis asked, incredulously. “I - Hazza please. There’s no time for-for contemplation!” Louis told him. If he thought that Harry needed just day to get used to the idea that would be fine. But after having known Harry for years, he knew that a few days wasn’t what he was asking for. This was Harry’s subtle way of dodging his responsibility, his cowardly way of backing out. He could already feel the the distance between them that Harry was trying to create, building a figurative steel wall between them. And he couldn’t let Harry complete it. He needed Harry on his side. By his side.

“Please Harry,” Louis was begging now. “I need you. The-the baby - your baby - needs you.”

“I can’t do this right now.” Harry got up and started pacing in front of Louis. And then he turned his back completely away from Louis, looking out the window, eyes glued to Louis’ room. Then he turned back to him and said softly yet resolutely: “I think you should go.”

It was like a slap to the face for Louis who took a step back and started crying, feeling a sharp pain in his heart. Not only was Harry telling him to leave, but he was telling him to leave with the life he helped create nestled inside his belly. Louis himself was used to handling the rejection, but this time he couldn’t because it wasn’t just him that Harry was kicking out of his presence.

“This is your baby too and we need to figure out what we are going to do about it! Together. I need you now, Harry! So please, man up.” Louis glared, dead set on not letting Harry get away with this. Louis was determined not to go through this by himself. And maybe if he couldn’t plead his way back into Harry’s heart, he could spark some kind of paternal obligation out of him by provocation.

But sadly it had the opposite effect.

“Leave!” Harry shouted, his command slicing his heart completely in two, leaving Louis wounded.

Leaving Louis with a heart that was no longer capable of loving Harry or any part of him.

The blue teary-eyed boy took another step back then made his way to the door. He looked one more time at Harry whose hands were shaking, whether in anger or anxiety, he didn’t know. And frankly, no longer cared.

“Fuck. You.” Louis spat with such malice in his voice that it was enough to make Harry stop in his tracks and begin to approach him.

But he was gone before Harry could get to him. And Harry decided not to go after him, instead he slammed the door shut and locked it. Locking Louis out of his life, and throwing away the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my children! pattycake17 is probably dying right now in the theater watching Dunkirk! I'm definitely not jealous haha!

The next morning Louis turned around on his side and looked at the clock. He groaned when he saw he had five minutes left before his alarm would go off and just like that he decided to get up and take a shower. He was feeling better but he had a major headache from the argument he had with Harry last night. A night he doesn’t even want to begin thinking about. Louis was just glad that his parents had stopped hovering for once, feeling grateful that they understood he needed to be alone for whatever reason. He glanced at Harry’s window as he made his way to the bathroom, seeing the light still off. But then he quickly looked away, not needing a reminder of his current predicament.

He was distracted throughout the duration of the shower, until he had to get out just to throw up. He cried the entire time he was hunched over the toilet, naked, wet and shivering as he tried to breathe. After he was done crying about his situation and getting ready, he only grabbed an apple and kissed his parents cheeks before leaving to school.

Harry was already gone when he left his house. When he got to school he was surprised to see that Harry wasn’t with Kendall. He ignored her as he walked into the school, finally noticing Harry standing by his locker deep in conversation with Niall.

The blond had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Barbara and when she noticed Louis staring, she smiled at him. Louis furrowed his brow when she had never acknowledged him before. He then looked at Harry who had on a cute pout, moving his hands around as he talked. Louis knew so well he only did it when he had big plans and was talking about them, when he was excited over something. He wondered what he could be excited about after hearing the news from last night?

Whatever, Louis didn’t want to think about their conversation.

Louis then walked away to his locker a few feet away from Niall’s, wondering if Harry ever noticed those things about himself. He was trying to remember what he needed for his morning classes, seeing Zayn making his way to him and ignoring Kendall when she waved at him. It made Louis smirk.

“Hi Lou.” Zayn hugged him from behind, “How are you?”

“Good.” Louis told him, taking a deep breath to get ready to tell Zayn the biggest lie ever, that he wasn’t pregnant. Louis felt like the worst best friend in the history of bad best friends.

“Did you tell Harry?” Zayn interrupted when Louis was about to open his mouth.

“Zayn…” Louis took another deep breath, “Liam got me a fertility test instead of a pregnancy one.” Louis lowered his voice and looked around to make sure no one had heard him. “Harry figured out and he made me take an actual pregnancy test. It was negative, all three of them. Thank god.”

“Oh.” Zayn pouted, “I was excited, but I’m glad it was just a scare and you’re feeling good. You know I’ll always be here for you no matter what.” Zayn smiled, letting Louis hug him tight, nodding along when Louis thanked him and told him how much he loved him.

Louis wanted to cry.

“Same for me, okay.” Louis pulled back, about to say something else when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hi Lou.” Aiden spoke, “Hello, Zayn.”

“Hello.” Zayn said, glaring at him when he was no longer looking at him.

“Hi Aiden.” Louis softly said, not having the energy to deal with him.

“So!” Aiden started, making Zayn roll his eyes, “I got invited to Kendall’s party this saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. She said I could invite anybody I want.”

“I–” Louis blushed a deep red.

“Actually, he’s coming with me. I’m his date.” Zayn grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him out of Aiden’s hold.

“Aren’t you dating Liam?” Aiden narrowed his eyes. It was no secret Aiden had had a thing for Liam, but that was before Zayn snatched him up right under his nose.

“Yeah, and? Louis is our date.” Zayn said, “We’re running late, it was nice seeing you, Aiden.” He pulled on Louis’ arm again and started walking after shutting his locker.

“What was that?” Louis asked, glad that he had been able to get what he was going to need.

“I don’t like him...he gives me bad vibes.” Zayn said, looking troubled as he chewed on his plump bottom lip when he was anything but that.

“He’s just Aiden.” Louis shrugged, “We’ve known him since first grade.”

“People change, Lou. I know when people are not good and he’s one of them.” Zayn wrapped his arms around himself.

“Zayn, I love you but don’t you think you’re being judgemental. Aiden is harmless.” Louis sighed as he tried to make his friend see that Aiden wasn’t a bad person.

“I don’t know, Louis. But stay away from him. Please.” Zayn begged.

“Fine, I will.” Louis promised.

Zayn gave him a satisfied smile then hooked his arm with his and walked him to his first class of the day, telling him he would be waiting for him outside his class to go to lunch together.

The day was going great for Louis until it all went to hell. He was joking and laughing with Zayn when they entered the cafeteria. His laughed quickly died down when he saw Kendall sitting too close to Harry, enough to have Louis walking there and dragging her away from him if Harry was his boyfriend. But he wasn't, and there was nothing Louis could do but to suck it up and go on with his life. He felt Zayn's arm wrapping around his shoulders, making him smile at him, being grateful that he had someone to lean on.

He ignored them and went to grab his lunch which consisted of two slices of pizza. They made him kind of nauseous, but he had only eaten an apple that morning and he was starving, having to sit on a table right next to Kendall's when all were taken. Louis started eating as soon as he sat down, never noticing Barbara standing up from the other table to go sit with them until she was setting her lunch tray on the table right in front of him.

“Hi, I hope you don't mind me sitting here.” She sheepishly said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

“Not at all.” Louis told her, being the sweet boy he always was.

“You're welcome here.” Zayn smiled, right before he snickered, “Kendall bored you already?”

“She's being her usual self.” Barbara shrugged then looked at Louis, “I also came to warn you. Whatever she says, ignore her. She's being so mean again.” She sadly sighed.

“What's going on?” Zayn raised his brows, “She better not start shit.”

“Just ignore her, that's what we all do.” Barbara insisted, “Harry just pissed her off.”

Louis couldn't help but glance her way, seeing her glaring at him at the same time Harry pushed her hand off of his thigh. He looked down at his pizza again, choosing to listen to Barbara even though they weren't really friends. There was a reason why Niall loved her; she was kind and humble. The peace and quiet didn’t last long when Louis was just finishing his pizza and looked up to see Kendall standing in front of him. She had on a crazy look on her face, one that sent shivers down Louis’ spine and made him back away from her. He placed a hand over his belly, the instinct to protect quickly setting in, but he was quick to take it away when Kendall saw him and smirked.

“I just think it's hilarious,” Kendall started as she laughed, “That you think you’ll ever have a chance with him.”

“Kendall, quit it.” Barbara said through gritted teeth, but Kendall ignored her.

“Look at you! You’re nothing but a fat ass, a piece of shit he’ll never look at once. He only talks to you because your mom's friend’s with his. He tells me all the time how disgusting you are.”

Louis knew it wasn’t true, but tears were already prickling at his eyes like the sharpest and tiniest needles. The whole cafeteria was already staring at them, a loud silence filling the room. Louis glanced at Harry, seeing him sitting on his spot, his gaze down on his lap as he fiddled with his hands. Niall was whispering something on his ear, and when he touched his shoulder, Harry shook his hand off.

“What the hell did you just say?” Zayn sat up, ignoring Louis when he tried to pull him back.

“You heard me!” Kendall laughed, completely humiliating Louis when she raised her voice, “Louis the fat ass Tomlinson has a crush on Harry. And you know what’s funny? That Harry won’t even look his way. He doesn’t like the extra weight around your waist either.”

Louis used to think people in his school were at least a little nice, but not anymore when half the cafeteria was laughing at him. Kendall egging them on the more she insulted him and laughed at him. Louis could take it, he swore he could. But it all went out the window when he dared look at Harry, hoping he would stand up for him but never really expecting him to.

It broke his heart to see one of his friends laughing and telling him something, only for Harry to make a face of disgust before he started laughing too. Louis wanted it to be a nightmare, he wished so hard for it to be a nightmare. It was his reality when he felt Zayn’s arms around him. He had tears in his eyes as he ran out of there and to his car. He just wanted to go home.

He didn’t get into an accident. That was clear for Louis when he ran inside his house and straight up to his room where he locked the door and then the window before shutting the curtains closed. He leaned against the wall, his hands shaking as he slid down. He couldn’t cry anymore, but as soon as his phone went off and he saw Zayn’s name on the caller ID, he let out a loud sob. He couldn’t bear to pick up the phone after he had already lied to his best friend. So Louis let the sound echo around his room, while he cried like he had never cried before. Until his parents stopped begging him to come down for dinner.

Louis didn’t know how long he had slept when he woke up, all he knew is that it was dark and he was exhausted. One look at the clock had him groaning when he saw it was four in the morning. He only had two hours left and didn’t want to go to school. He wanted to stay home for the next two weeks he had left of school, then move somewhere else for the summer.

He couldn’t go back to sleep again, not when he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. When the asshole was just a few feet away from him and Louis needed to know why he hadn’t said a thing. He thought they were at least friends. The type that had sex together, but they were still friends enough to stand up for each other. But that's when he realized they weren’t even that anymore, not after those positive pregnancy tests. When he finally had enough he got up and walked to his window but stopped halfway there. He took a deep breath and walked back and into his bathroom to get ready for school. He wasn’t going to humiliate himself.

The whole day he had Zayn with him to keep him company. His friend would glare daggers at whoever had the nerve to even look at Louis the wrong way. And apparently every look was the wrong one when by the end of the day, almost the whole school was already on Zayn’s shit list. It hurt Louis when Harry had avoided him all day, and when they got home, Harry never opened his window.

Louis realized that maybe it was time to not only move on, but also to stop hoping that Harry would want to be a part of their baby’s life. He was all alone with his baby on the way. Louis didn’t know what he was going to do with a child, but he knew that he had to do it without Harry. He just had to find the courage to raise it on his own, turn his life around to accommodate the little life growing inside of him.

After that, Louis was the one who avoided Harry like the plague. He went out of his way to find an alternative route to all of his classes just to avoid him and Kendall. During lunch he felt weird when Liam, Niall and even Barbara started sitting with him and Zayn. Zayn of course thought it was perfect, but Louis only wanted to be left alone. It got worse when Aiden had joined him, always taking the seat next to him to try and chat him up. Sometimes Louis just wanted to blurt out that he was with child so Aiden would fuck off already.

“Ready for the party, Lou?” Aiden wondered aloud excitedly.

“I already decided that I’m not going.” Louis told Aiden for the hundredth time.

“Why not? I know Kendall was an asshole, but you can show her you’re the bigger person. You’re better than her and this could be your chance to show her that her words don’t affect you like she thinks.” Aiden was on the verge of getting on his knees.

They were right outside Louis’ house after they had come back from walking the dogs. Now Louis dedicated his afternoons to walk the dogs of his elderly neighbors, something that helped him forget how shitty his life was. It also benefited him when he was loved by them, and every time Harry so much stepped on Mrs. Dean’s front yard, she would find an excuse to yell at him to get off her lawn. Louis had no idea why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut about his love life, even more when Mrs. Dean was a great listener. He was sure to keep his pregnancy a secret thought. Mrs. Dean was a lovely lady, but she loved to gossip.

“I don’t care what Kendall or her band of losers think.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Just think about it, LouLou. I’m only a call away if you decide to go.” Aiden winked at him before he left.

He left Louis thinking about it, the poor guy unable to think of anything else as he looked around his neighborhood. He definitely ignored Harry when he saw him standing by his garage door, ready to get on his motorcycle and leave. Louis rolled his eyes and walked inside his house, never giving Harry a second glance. He had gotten tired of waiting.

Aiden spent the rest of the week begging him to go, until Louis got tired and told him he would go. Later that day he found himself regretting it as he helped his dad build a new shed. His dad had insisted that it was too old and they needed a new one until he finally got his way. He was only giving him whatever John needed, too quiet when he was anything but that. Escape (The Pina Colada song) was playing on his father’s phone and Louis found himself smiling whenever his dad would sing. He was just glad his mom wasn’t home, or she would have made him change it. She hated the song.

“Why are you being so quiet?” John asked, glancing at him before paying attention to what he was doing.

“I’m not being quiet.” Louis said.

“And I’m Rupert Holmes. What’s wrong?” John stopped what he was doing and looked at Louis.

“Ew.” Louis wrinkled his nose and squirmed in his tire swing. John had hung it from their highest tree when Louis was just seven years old. Ten years later and it was still his favorite.

“You know you can tell me anything.” John made his way to him and started pushing him.

Louis wanted to tell him to stop as he looked around, not wanting to admit he was a little embarrassed. He started relaxing when John didn’t say anything and instead listened to the song until it ended. You’re The Inspiration started playing and it made Louis want to laugh and cry at the same time. Oh the irony!

“It’s just this bo– girl.” Louis quickly corrected himself.

“Hey,” John abruptly stopped the swing, making Louis hold tight to stop himself from falling on his face, “It’s okay. You know in this house we accept everybody. I know you’re into boys and that’s okay. Hell, I’m into men too.”

Louis slowly turned around and looked at his father with a surprised expression. That was brand new information to him!

You’re gay!?” Louis exclaimed.

“Bisexual.” John corrected him, “It’s a sexuality too.”

“I know that. I was just a little surprised, I didn’t know this.” Louis raised a brow.

“Well now you know. Now, wanna tell me what’s wrong?” John asked again.

“It’s just this jerk I like, but I realized he doesn’t like me and I’m sad.” Louis shrugged, completely leaving out the part that he had also knocked him up and didn’t want to be involved.

“Have you told him?” His father asked again.

“No...not really. But it doesn’t matter, dad. I know he doesn’t like me and it’s okay. I’m moving on.” Louis explained.

He started squirming again under his father’s gaze until he started pushing him again, “As long as you’re happy then you do what you have to do.” John finally told him then kissed the top of his head before he started pushing him again.

And Louis followed his father’s advice, well just the part of doing what he had to do to get over Harry. He wasn’t happy at all, that’s why he found himself getting ready for that stupid party. It was saturday night and he could have stayed home reading or watching tv, it definitely sounded more appealing than his enemy’s party. But no, he was going to go and show everyone that the nobody trashcan, also know as Kendall Jenner, didn’t bother him one bit.

He had arranged for Zayn and Liam to pick him up after he had declined Aiden’s offer to drive him. And when Zayn called him to tell him they were outside, he wanted to cancel and stay home. Maybe watch WWE with his father, maybe he would let him have a beer right under his nose, that’s until he remembered he was very pregnant and he actually cared about the baby. But no! It was Saturday and Louis was determined to prove to them that he was not some fatass couch potato that stayed home and did lame activities.

He ended up getting in Liam’s car, greeting both of his friends as Liam drove them away. He was about to start a conversation with them when Zayn’s favorite song of the week came on the radio and he turned it up as loud as it would go. Louis liked Issues, but he would always get tired when Zayn would listen to the same song on repeat for seven freaking days straight.

His hands started sweating when Liam parked the car a few blocks away from Kendall’s house in some rich neighborhood. Zayn had to physically pull him out of the car when Louis refused to as soon as he had seen Harry walking around with a bottle of beer in his hand and his phone in the other. Even though Louis couldn’t stand to look at him, he had to admit that even in his causal party attire, his neighbor looked fine. He wore skin tight black jeans and a black sheer shirt, his hard nipples poking through due to cold night breeze, which was currently blowing his curls everywhere, making them spiral out of control like the party inside Kendall’s mansion.

Too Little Too Late by PINS was playing loudly and Louis knew that was probably Harry’s playlist. Kendall had a shit taste in music. He ignored the tune and followed the couple inside the house. Why was he always the third wheel? He was getting tired of it. Actually, he took back that thought as soon as his blue eyes spotted Aiden, who had started making his way to them.

“You made it!” Aiden shouted over the music, getting a smile and a nod in return from Louis. “C’mon! Let’s get you something to drink, baby,” Aiden grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Louis wanted to turn around and leave when he saw Harry leaning against the kitchen island with Kendall in between his legs. They weren’t doing anything but talking, yet it still made Louis’ blood boil with rage. He poured the drink Aiden gave him down the sink without thinking twice, completely ignoring Kendall who shouted something at him while doing so. Well that was until Aiden shouted back at her.

“Shut up, will ya!” Aiden snapped.

“Fuck you!” Kendall snapped right back.

“No thanks.” Aiden made a disgusted expression. “And it would be rude of me to cock block Harry anyways.” He said with a smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes and let Aiden pull him out of there and to the backyard, but making sure to grab another cup of who-knows-what first. He had to keep up the appearances that he was drinking. He couldn’t let anyone find out that he was pregnant. Louis knew that he was acting paranoid, but he didn’t care.

They took a seat on the grass a few feet away from the pool, not saying anything at all. It made Louis uncomfortable when Aiden scooted closer to him, and then wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Louis forced a smile.

“Just making sure you’re doing okay.” Aiden shrugged, “You don’t deserve the nasty things she says to you.”

“I’m used to them.” Louis said with a nonchalant shrug.

“I know you like Harry.” Aiden started, seeing through Louis facade, as well as making the pregnant boy choke on his own spit. “But the fact that Kendall said that shit in the cafeteria about you and Harry didn’t defend your honor, is just sick Louis. You don’t deserve that. He’s really stupid to not see what a gem he had in front of him.” Aiden finished, putting his hand on top of Louis’.

Louis looked straight ahead, at a random house window trying to will away the stinging in his eyes and the tears that were threatening to spill over. He swallowed thickly, trying to forget about Harry in the kitchen, as well as the hoe he was probably balls deep in by now.

“You’re right.” Louis finally spoke up, “I don’t deserve it. And he doesn’t deserve me.”

“You deserve someone better, Lou. Someone who will treat you right, and not like you’re a piece of trash.”

Aiden’s words cut through him, but he was right. He was so right. He did deserve someone better. He knew Harry didn’t give a shit, not about him nor their unborn baby. But Louis could at least try and get back at him. He had never lied about Harry being the only guy he had ever been with, but that was about to change. Call him stupid, and an idiot. He didn’t care anymore. If Harry didn’t care at all then why should he? He just wanted to get over him once and for all. He didn’t want to be the only one hurting anymore. He needed to get Harry out of his system. Out of his heart.

He pushed aside his dislike for Aiden and kissed him. He tried to kiss him just the way he kissed Harry, but it wasn’t the same. His lips weren’t Harry’s. Nor did Aiden kiss the way Harry did. Aiden’s hands were smaller and he didn’t touch him the way he liked it, the way that Harry did. But Louis told himself that he didn’t care when he moved to straddle him.

He told himself many times that he didn’t care when Aiden got up and pulled him inside the house and up the stairs. He tried not to think about how Harry would have carried him. No. He needed to stop comparing them. Louis didn’t care when Aiden found a room and pulled him inside then locked the door. But when Aiden slammed his body roughly against the door and his hand gripped the bottom of his shirt, the horny teen’s fingers brushing his belly, Louis started crying and forcely pushed him back and ran out the door and into the nearest bathroom to try and calm down.

*****

“Have you seen Louis?”

Zayn turned around and stared at Harry, then looked around before looking at Harry again. He looked him up and down with a frown until Liam was wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind.

“Be nice, Z.” Liam kissed his cheek. Bad Things by MGK loudly playing.

Zayn loudly sighed and gave Harry a forced smile, “I haven’t seen him. Last time I did he was with Aiden.” He shrugged indifferent.

Harry tensed up, said a quick thank you to Zayn and walked away, a worried expression on his face. He knew how much Louis disliked parties. And who knows what Aiden was doing to Louis. He sighed and left his cup on the coffee table that had been pushed against a wall, and then made his way to the backyard. He came back in minutes later when nobody knew where Louis was. He leaned against the stair railing and grabbed his phone to call him when he saw Aiden walking downstairs.

“The fuck you looking at!?” Harry snapped when Aiden kept staring at him with a smirk painted on his ugly face.

“Looking for Louis?” Aiden asked.

“That’s none of your business.” Harry wanted to punch him.

“Chill dude!” Aiden laughed, taking two steps back with his arms raised up. “I just wanted to tell you I was all up in your business not long ago.”

“I’m leaving.” Harry rolled his eyes, stopping when Aiden opened his big mouth again.

“Now I know why you were always all over Louis. I mean, you were gonna go as far as asking him out. With an ass as tight as his who wouldn’t.”

“Shut the fuck up, you little prick!” Harry spat, balling up his fist, prepared to punch the asswhipe in the face. But just as he was about to strike him, he saw Louis out of the corner of his eye.

He was standing there looking completely wrecked. His hair was everywhere and his cheeks were stained pink, but the worst part were the tears that streamed down his flushed face.

“You didn’t.” Harry said in a broken whisper, his voice desperate and unbelieving.

“Harry–” Louis said, his voice hoarse. “I didn’t, I–” He pleaded, stepping toward the angry boy.

But the way Louis was crying and hugging himself, told Harry everything he needed to know. He knew that guilty look.

He turned his back on Louis and immediately left the party, his heart breaking into tinier and tinier pieces with every step that he took. His boy, his precious boy who he was completely head over heels in love with, his lovely boy who he was going to make his officially once and for all, was no longer his for the taking. His boy who had swore to him not even a week ago that Harry had been the only one that he bad been with was no longer true. And it hurt, so fucking much.

But really. Why was he even thinking like that when he had fucked up the way he did, when he had turned his back on Louis. He accepted the fact that he had been an asshole, but he had been terrified when he and Louis were too young to have a child. He wasn’t ready to have a child when he still had to have his mom put eye drops on him and she had to hold him down when he was terrified of them. When he still couldn’t call the doctor’s office and make an appointment for himself. He wasn’t a responsible person, so what the heck was he going to do with a baby, a defenseless tiny human that would need him and Louis for everything.

“Harry wait!” He heard his voice call from behind him, the pretty sound only pained his ears.

“Harry, please.” He felt a small hand grab his arm and pull him back. Harry shook Louis off, not wanting to be touched.

“What Louis?” Harry demanded. What could be possibly want now? He had already ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Did he want to destroy Harry’s pride too?

“Why are you so upset? You have absolutely no right to be mad! Especially not when you’re the one who’s been sleeping with Kendall this whole time.” Louis yelled at him, wanting to hurt him as much as Harry had hurt him. He wanted to punch him.

“I haven’t had sex with anyone else in months.” Harry laughed brokenly at Louis’ ignorance. “Only you!”

Louis rolled his eyes to cover up the fact that his heart was pounding in guilty pain as he took in the information. But he wouldn’t let his guard down just yet. Harry still wasn’t innocent.

“Don’t act like you care about me now, Harry! You treat me like trash at school!” Louis cried angrily. “You never defended me once all those times Kendall bullied me. And hell, sometimes you even joined in! Stop pretending like I mean something more to you than just a body to fuck.”

Harry stumbled back at the force of Louis’ words, which were like tiny daggers stabbing each and every inch of him, inside and out. Had he really made Louis feel that way all this time? Had he caused his beautiful rose to sprout all these thorns? Is this what led him to lie with Aiden Harry wondered. But he couldn’t bare the thought of it – couldn’t handle the fact that his own behavior had ruined his chances at being with his boy.

“I...”

There was nothing Harry could say that would fix this; there was nothing he could say that would express how much he loved him despite his terrible actions.

So he said the only thing he that could, lowering his head in defeat.

“I’m so sorry.”

Now it was Louis’ turn to turn his back on Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> "I can't explain it, I love the pain."
> 
> ^^ Yeah, me too.


	6. VI

Harry avoided Louis like the plague after that, unaware that Louis would cry himself to sleep every night. Unaware of the turmoil going on inside his head. And the more Harry avoided him, the more his hatred for Harry grew. It got to the point where he didn’t even like looking in the mirror after taking a shower, afraid that he would catch a glance of his stomach.

An unwanted reminder of Harry.

Thinking about the baby made him think of Harry, it was only natural. But the continuous pain of being ignored only made Louis resent their baby more and more with each passing day. Until he no longer cared for it at all. He didn’t want it, or anything to do with it.

Louis began considering if he should abort or not. He couldn’t have the baby alone when he was only a minor and didn’t have any money to support it. If he wanted to abort, he had to tell his parents and that was not going to happen. Themselves being Christian wouldn’t even support him aborting it anyway. Then again, he thought that maybe his father would be okay with him getting an abortion, his mother, on the other hand, would be completely against it, especially when it was her grandbaby’s life on the line. But none of this mattered when Louis still couldn’t tell his father because of the simple fact that he would be totally disappointed that his perfect son got pregnant in the first place.

But it was still his body, so it was his choice.

When he got back from school one day, he stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the descending steps. He kept wondering if he should do it. He had read about it online, how it could solve his problem. But he also read how the fall could injure him. Throwing himself down the stairs in hope to cause a miscarriage was risky more than it was a simple solution. He could die if he hurt his neck or fractured his spine, but it wasn’t too likely.

With that thought in mind, Louis took two steps back, aware that he was alone. He only had an hour left before his mom was supposed to get back from her shopping trip with Anne.

He took a deep breath and went for it. He thought he would be able to do it, but something stopped him and he held onto the railing. He started shaking and took a seat on the first step. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn’t a murderer, he couldn’t kill a baby. He and Harry were the ones to blame, not an innocent baby that hadn’t asked to be conceived.

He got up and went to bed, not even bothering to eat something. He ignored his mom when she knocked on his door, closing his eyes and faking that he was asleep. It worked when she covered him with a blanket and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his forehead before she left, and as soon as she was gone, it wasn’t long before Louis burst out crying again.

He spent the whole afternoon in bed wondering what he should do. He couldn’t have the baby. He couldn’t abort it and couldn’t tell his parents that he had fucked up. That he had ruined his whole life. And he was definitely too embarrassed to tell them that Harry was out of the picture. The only option was to hide his pregnancy as long as he could, but he wouldn’t be able to when his mom was the nosiest person Louis had ever known.

What he really wanted to do was hide his pregnancy until the baby was born, and then give it up to a good family. Yes, that was the best option. With adoption in mind, the baby would be going to a new family. Louis didn’t care who as long it was out of his life. Afterward he could resume normally as if it had never happened, move on, and forget Harry even existed.

Later that night when he came down for dinner he couldn’t even look at his parents for the duration of the entire meal. Even though guilt filled his mind, nothing was going to change it.

A few weeks passed and the end of the school year was approaching. It was late May and Harry was still acting like he didn’t exist, and in turn Louis acted like the he and the baby didn’t either, despite still having morning sickness. But thank God that it was only in the mornings or late in the evenings.

It was currently the Sunday before the last week of his Junior year. Louis was dressed in his Sunday best. His nice trousers were fitting a little more snug than they used to, but Louis was just happy that he could still button them. However while he was sitting on the pew listening to Pastor Paul preaching his usual sermon about Jesus Christ and his twelve disciples, Louis untucked his shirt and undid his pants because they were cutting into his skin and making it hard for him to breathe due to their tightness. Fuck, if his belly wasn’t getting bigger than maybe all the extra baby weight was going to his ass.

When service was finally over, Louis stood up with the rest of his family and quickly re-buttoned his pants while they weren’t looking and followed them out of the church. Louis prayed that they were going to go straight home instead of socialize like his parents usually did with the other members, particularly with the Styles. But God was not on Louis’ side today, for his mom saw Anne and immediately went to her, striking up a conversation about the latest knitting pattern that she had found in the latest issue of Home and Garden magazine. His dad betrayed him further by talking to Robin about some sports game that they had watched.

Louis rolled his eyes and proceed to make his way toward the car. But first he had to go down the stairs which then lead to the parking lot.

As he moved past his parents, he saw Harry out of the corner of his eyes but didn’t acknowledge his presence like he knew he wouldn't in return.

“Fucking bastard.” He cursed his baby daddy under his breath and continued walking past him.

Then he approached the steps and was about to place his foot down on the first one when he heard Aiden calling out his name.

“Louis, wait up!”

Louis, if he was honest, did not want to see Aiden. He was still embarrassed about running away from him at the party. But he just couldn’t have sex with his classmate. It felt wrong when he still had feelings for Harry despite everything. However, he knew that he couldn’t avoid Aiden forever.

Louis twisted around, to see behind him, but he lost his balance and accidentally let go of the railing, causing gravity to pull him backward. Before he could catch himself or grab the bar, Louis’ back hit the step horizontally, and then he tumbled down the remaining five until he hit the bottom.

When he finally opened his eyes after the fall, he heard his mother screaming and saw his father and Aiden running toward him. But the only thing Louis could focus on was Harry’s blank stare zeroing in on his exposed stomach where his shirt had ridden up due to the fall.

“Louis, Oh my God! Are you okay, son?” He father asked, immediately helping him up. Once he was standing, he yanked his shirt down and brushed himself off.

“Yeah I’m ok dad. But --” He let out a whimper when he moved his wrist.

“We’re going to the doctor.” John decided.

“No!” Louis shouted with panic in his voice. He couldn’t let his parents find out that he was pregnant.

“Sweetheart, you hurt your wrist.” Evelyn argued.

“It’s just bruised. I’m fine mom.” But it wasn’t his wrist that he was really worried about.

It was the child he was carrying.

“I have ice!” Anne said, holding a bag of ice wrapped with paper towels.

“Oh Anne, thank you.” Evelyn gave her a grateful smile, then made Louis hold the ice bag against his wrist.

“We should get him home.” John said, watching his son talking to Aiden.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Aiden asked. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you fall.”

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.” Louis gave him a fake smile.

He couldn’t give him a genuine one when he couldn’t stop thinking about the baby. He wasn’t cramping or bleeding yet so all he could do was wait. He accepted Anne’s hug and Robin’s gentle pat on his back then made his way to the car, never acknowledging Harry once. When he was finally in the car, he closed his eyes when he started feeling dizzy. The worry was stressing him out, enough to make him nauseous and his hands shake. Even though he didn’t want this baby, he didn’t want to have a miscarriage either. He just wanted to go home and lay down for the rest of the day and forget completely about today’s events. Partially Harry’s emotionless stare and lack of concern over their baby’s wellbeing.

*****

A few days later Louis was completely relieved the baby was alive - or he assumed so since nothing happened - even though that meant he was still very pregnant. He knew he was supposed to go to the doctor, but he found himself not caring at all.

It was finally summer and he now had time to relax as well as not worry about having to see Harry everyday. It was Saturday afternoon and he had spent all day watching tv and eating junk food. He was in the middle of screaming at the characters when the house phone started ringing, interrupting his rant. He didn’t want to get up to answer it, but it could be something important. He got up and dragged his feet there, smiling when he answered and that cheery voice started talking. It was his lovely aunt Sara, his father’s only sibling.

“Hey Louis! My favorite nephew.” She said kindly over the phone.

Louis laughed and replied, “I’m your only nephew.”

“True. Shame your father never had more kids. Then I would have more options to pick from.” She said jokingly.

“Hey!” Louis shouted back. But the mention of kids made him squirm. “I still would have been the best.”

“Sure you would have.” She was laughing full on now. “Anyway, how have you been?”

Bad.

“Good.” Louis told her instead, not wanting to explain his current predicament. “And how are you and uncle Dave? And my little cousins?”

“Great! Missing you like always.” Sara told him, hinting that she wanted him to visit.

“I miss them too.” Louis sighed.

“We would love for you to visit. You know, come spend the summer with us. Unless you’re going to be busy with summer things. Are you going to summer camp this year? Any church missions?” She asked.

“I would love to visit!” Louis shouted, cringing seconds later. “I’m not doing anything and yes, I would love to visit you. In fact, I can buy tickets right now. I really want to see you, uncle Dave and the kids.”

“You think John is going to be okay with you traveling on your own all the way to Spain?” She asked, already making her way to the guest bedroom to see what changes she could make so Louis was comfortable during his stay.

“I’m already seventeen, I can take care of myself.” Louis quickly said, knowing his dad would totally travel with him if he let him.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll call him and tell him you’re coming to visit us.” Sara said.

“I’m gonna start packing now!” Louis tried to sound excited. “I have a feeling I’m gonna be there for a long time and I need a lot of clothes.”

He wanted to stay there as long as he could, or at least until he had the baby. Then he could come back home and act as if nothing happened, as if he didn’t have a baby and left it back in Spain. He never thought he would be having those thoughts about his first child. He always thought he would get married then get pregnant and be unable to wait to have it in his arms. Now his reality was that he wanted it as far away from him as possible. Knowing it was inside of him, feeding off of what he ate, was enough to make his skin crawl. He couldn't wait until it was out of him.

“You can stay as long as you want, honey.” Sara said.

She told him that she would call back so that they could talk later to plan everything. When Louis hung up, he ran upstairs and straight to the closet in the hallway to get his mom’s suitcase, it was the biggest one they had and he needed it. He started taking out clothes after clothes until he realized he didn’t actually needed that many. What he needed was money to get new ones because he was sure they weren’t going to fit soon. His eyes filled with tears as he put them back in his closet. Fuck Harry and fuck the baby. If Harry didn’t give a fuck about it, then he wasn’t going to either.

It didn’t take them long to plan, and by nine the next morning, Louis was long gone. It hadn’t taken him long to pack when all he wanted was to get away from there for a while - nine months or however long he had left to be exact. He happily boarded the plane after saying goodbye to his parents.

While Louis plane was departing, Harry paced back and forth in his room, staring at Louis’ closed window. He took a deep breath and when he finally gathered enough courage, he made his way downstairs and outside towards the Tomlinson’s residence.

It was now or never. He had already started looking for a job, had spent all day yesterday applying to every place that was hiring. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right. And to do that, he needed a job because soon he would have a mouth to feed and many diapers to buy.

He had spent weeks thinking about it. Thinking about the little baby he and Louis had made, how he had left them completely alone. Had left his child fatherless, just like his own father had left him and Gemma. His relationship with his father Des wasn’t good, he hated the man, and he didn’t want his own child to hate him. He didn’t want to make his father’s mistakes. He was going to man up, go up to Louis, and take responsibility like he should have done weeks ago.

He had been stupid and a coward when he had kicked Louis out of his bedroom and his life. He had been an idiot for not asking Louis out when he was at the party like he had planned to days before. And he should have shut Kendall up when she had gotten pissed that day after she found out about his plan. Instead, he had let her hurt the most important person in his life, all because he had been too scared to speak up. He was a coward, the worst out of all of them.

There were so many things that he should have done differently. Most importantly, he should have taken immediate responsibility after Louis had told him that he was pregnant. He realized now, weeks later, just how cruel he had been not to do so, when he had taken part in the act too, because after all, it took two to make a baby. And it took two parents to raise a baby, two because Louis didn’t deserve to raise the baby on his own. Louis didn’t deserve to go through what single parents went through trying to give their babies the best no matter what. Harry wanted, he needed Louis to forgive him and to know that he wasn’t going anywhere. He needed Louis to know that he was there to stay, that he was there to raise their baby with him.

He knocked on the door a few times, starting to get worried when no one was answering. His thoughts immediately went to Louis and their baby, wondering if they were okay. Or if something bad had happened that day he fell down the stairs outside of the Church. He was still beating himself up over how he didn’t do anything. He regretted not insisting on taking him to the hospital to make sure that they were both okay. All he could do now was apologize to Louis and tell him they could raise the baby together.

If there still even was a baby.

He was about to give up when John pulled over in their driveway, seeing him then Evelyn getting out. No Louis in the backseat.

“Hello, Harry.” John smiled. “Looking for Louis?” He asked as he closed the door and made his way to the front door.

“Y– Yeah.” Harry swallowed thickly.

“He just left, sweetheart. Didn’t he tell you he was going on a trip for the whole summer?” Evelyn told him, furrowing her brow when Harry’s eyes widened.

“N– No, he didn’t tell me anything.” Harry said.

“We just dropped him off at the airport, but we can tell him you came looking for him when he calls.” John offered.

“No, it’s okay. I– It wasn’t important.” Harry said, and just like that went back home.

Without Louis and their baby.

But he had no one to blame but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, Ami and I want to thank you for the amazing support you're giving this fic. Its our first fic we have written together and it means a lot that so many of you already love it and take the time to leave kudos and comment. We really really appreciate it. :)

Louis had just opened his eyes when the pilot announced that were descending and would be arriving in about ten minutes. He yawned and stretched as he sat up after he had been leaning back and had slept for most of the flight. He was happy to know he would be leaving the plane soon when the whole flight had been hell for him. He had been nauseous for most of the flight and he still felt bloated even though it had been hours since he last ate. It was probably the damned thing making him feel like shit. Louis sighed. The plane ride had been hell, and he was glad that it was almost over.

When the plane finally landed, he waited to be let out then happily grabbed his backpack and got up. He ignored the old lady that had been sitting in front of him when she glared at him. He shivered as soon as he exited the plane and headed straight to the terminal to go and claim his bags, hoping none had gotten lost like they probably would have if he had flown with United. He waited a few minutes to be able to get his big suitcase, and as soon as he had it, he went looking for his aunt.

He spotted her easily when she was the only one with red hair in the crowd of brunettes. He smiled as soon as he saw her, but he furrowed his brows when he saw she was deep in conversation with a boy his age. Louis almost tripped when their eyes met. He was definitely way better looking than Harry. Okay, maybe not way better, but the young man definitely rivaled his beauty. Louis almost didn’t want to keep walking when now both his aunt and the guy standing next to her, were now looking at him with smiles on their faces.

“Lou!” Sara met Louis halfway there and wrapped her arms around him.

She hugged him tight and refused to let go anytime soon. Louis had to let go of his suitcase to wrap his arms around her and hug her back. He was just realizing how much he had missed her after she had moved to Spain after his uncle had gotten a new and better paying job. His uncle Dave now had her living like a queen, which was just what she deserved. His aunt Sara was the absolute sweetest woman he knew, aside from his own mom and Anne.

She finally let go of him and grabbed his hands so she could get a better look at him.

“Look at you! Evelyn wasn’t lying when she said you got taller.” Sara said, then looked at the young man standing behind her. “I want you to meet Andres.” She said patting his shoulder softly.

“Hi.” Louis said shyly, shaking his warm hand.

“Hello, Louis.” The boy said deeply in his thick Spanish accent. Louis squeezed his legs together at the sound.

His aunt not taking notice of Louis’ predicament, continued on talking.

“He’s my next door neighbor, and such a sweetheart!” Sara gushed lovingly. “Andres gave me a ride here when my car broke down right in front of his driveway. And he’s even going to fix it for me over the weekend!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty handy with tools.” Andres said, as he picked up Louis’ bag and they began walking toward the parking lot.

“Really?” Louis asked, interested in what this beautiful boy did in his spare time. “That’s so cool. I wish knew my way around a car.”

“I could show you a few things.” Andres smirked at him and then proceeded to blatantly check Louis out. The Spaniard looked the smaller boy up and down, licking his lips when he eyed those curves.

“I would love that.” Louis said, looking at his aunt when she cleared her throat, her voice like a knife cutting through the sexual tension in the air.

“Where did you park again?” She asked Andres.

“This way.” Andres awkwardly said, taking the lead as soon as they were outside.

Louis was walking next to his aunt Sara when everything started spinning around him. He grabbed her by the arm and held on tight to her, giving her a smile when she looked at him with a worried expression.

“Louis, are you alright dear?” She asked him worriedly.

“I’m fine! I think I’m just sleep deprived.” Louis said, dismissing her concern quickly.

“I can let you sleep at least until nine, that’s three hours if you go to sleep as soon as you get in the car.” She explained. “I need you to get used to the time here, love.”

“That’s okay.” Louis shrugged. “I think I’ll stay up and go to bed early tonight.”

“Whatever you want.” Sara smiled.

They let Andres put his bags in the trunk of the car while Sara made sure Louis was comfortable in the backseat. The ride to his aunt’s house was filled with conversations between the three. During the journey Louis learned that Andres had many siblings and that he was the oldest. He had a younger brother named Enrique, and five younger sisters after him, making them seven in total. Louis briefly wondered what it was like to have so many siblings. Being an only child was nice, but it was rather boring most of the time.

Andres dropped them off, insisting on carrying Louis’ bag inside the house. Louis watched the way he refused the money his aunt offered him for the ride and the gas he had wasted. She made him take it anyway, and Louis couldn’t help but smile when he saw Andres let out a long sigh as she put the money on his hand. Soon after she let him go, Louis went upstairs to check out the room he would be staying in for the whole summer.

He un-packed his bag, making sure to organize his things and when he was done, he took a seat on the bed and looked out the window.

He had the sudden urge to touch his belly, right where he knew the baby was located. But he ended up grabbing the bedspread and refused to acknowledge the fact that there even was a baby inside of him. Enduring the next few months was going to be hard. He was going to have to hide the pregnancy. He just hoped the baby didn’t ruin his body too soon. He wasn’t ready to lose his figure yet, all because of a mistake.

~*~

It was already nine in the morning when Harry found himself standing in front of his window, looking right into Louis’ empty bedroom. He had his phone in his right hand, having just gotten the call for a job interview. He had almost told them he didn't want the job anymore when Louis had left the day before, but figured out that he had to come back at some point and he needed to be prepared. That's if Louis had kept the baby. That thought had tormented him ever since John had told him about Louis leaving the country.

He had no say over Louis’ body, but he was carrying his child and he wanted it. No matter what, Harry wanted to keep their child and raise it. He let out a loud frustrated sigh and turned around to go to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the interview he had at two that afternoon. They needed someone as soon as possible and he was desperate for a job. While he showered, he stopped in his tracks when he moved to grab his shampoo.

He stared at the medium sized bottles of shampoo and conditioner right next to his Axe ones. They were citrus and mango scented, they were Louis’. He still remembered how Louis had insisted on bringing his own shampoo, conditioner and body wash when sometimes he would take showers with him in the middle of the night after sex. Harry loved the way the Dove body wash made Louis’ skin soft and smell like pomegranate, and he loved the scent of the shampoo and conditioner. He never thought one day he’ll finally admit he really really loved Louis. The tears came out of nowhere, mixing with the scalding hot water on his face. He missed him, he also missed a tiny human he knew nothing of, but he now so desperately wanted to.

But just in case Louis did come back from his summer vacation with their baby still in his belly, Harry wanted to be ready. He needed to get a job if he was going to support himself and his little family. While looking through Robin’s discarded newspaper a few days ago, he saw that there were a few jobs posted. The only one that sounded decent however, and would probably hire him without little to none experience was the general Hardware store located a few blocks away from his house. After convincing himself thad he really needed to get the job, for his son or daughter that was on the way, he called the store and requested to be interviewed. The manager had told him to come in a few days later with his resume, and to be prepared to answer a few questions related to himself and the job.

The day of his interview was finally here, and Harry was nervous. He ended up arriving at the hardware store twenty minutes before his actual interview and took a seat outside of the small office. It was a medium sized hardware shop, full of tools and wood. He liked to build stuff out of wood, even enjoying the natural smell of the lumber. Harry was pretty sure he was going to like working there if he got the job.

While he waited for the owner to come out of his office and invite him in, he cracked his knuckles and then rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. Fuck, he needed to get his shit together. He couldn’t mess this up. Harry needed this job for Louis, for their child.

“Harry Styles?” A tall man said as he walked out of his office, searching the chairs outside to see if Harry was there.

Harry got up too fast for his liking, feeling his face getting hot when the man looked him up and down. In his opinion, he was dressed right for the interview when he had asked Robin about what he should wear. Robin had asked about a million questions, but Harry had simply told him that he was just curious, and wanted to earn a little money during the summer. Robin had told him anyway, also telling him to stay out of trouble, and to act as professional as possible during an interview if he got one.

“Yes.” Harry made his way to him glad that he had just wiped his hands when the man offered him his hand to shake.

“Right this way, son.” He said guiding him over to his office, and then gesturing to a chair in front of his desk to sit in. The private atmosphere made Harry even more nervous, because there was literally nowhere to look but at, hopefully, his future boss. And even though the man looked nice, his serious face was intimidating as hell.

Harry sat down, and then loosened his tie a little, because he felt like he was suffocating in the small room. Then he placed his hands in his lap, folding his fingers together like a proper child in school. .

“So Harry,” The man said, diving right into the interview, “How old are you?”

Harry sighed in relief at the easy question, letting out an embarrassingly long breath.

“I’m 17, Sir.” He replied simply.

“Ah, I remember being that age,” the man smiled reminiscent of his seemed to be glory days. But then once the smile was gone, he got down to business.

The man glanced down at his resume and then looked back at Harry. “It basically says here that you haven’t had any job experience, so what makes you think that you are qualified for this one?”

Harry gulped. He really wasn’t prepared for such a blunt question so soon, and to be honest he wasn’t qualified at all. But he needed this job. So if he had bullshit his way through this interview, then he was damn well going to do so.

“Well um sir... When I was younger me and my sister, Gemma, used to sell lemonade on our front lawn.” The man raised an eyebrow, as if telling Harry to continue. “Even though Gemma was older, I was the one that sold the most at our stand. We charged one dollar a cup, and gave them a free cookie if they bought three. We made signs to advertise and I even chased down cars screaming at them to buy some lemonade to quench their thirst on those hot summer days.” Harry smiled, remembering how he would run up and down the block while waving his hands to get their attention. “We made around 50 bucks on one particularly hot day. It was so worth the sunburn. However my mom made us stop when I almost got hit by a van that was going too fast. The money was getting to my head; I thought I could convince them with my boyish charm and good looks.”

By the end of his story, the man’s intimidating facade had broken, and he was grinning from ear to ear, totally endeared by the green-eyed boy sitting in front for him.

“And what skills from selling lemonade do you think you can apply here at the Hardware store?” The man asked, entertaining the idea of Harry working here.

“I have very good people skills. I think I’ll be able to help them get whatever they need in the store, and answer all their questions.”

“Do you know anything about the things in hardware store?” The bossman asked, skeptical.

“Yes, actually I do. I work with wood at home, and I also help my step dad and his friend work on their cars. So I know a thing or two about tools as well.” Harry responded, confident in his knowledge.

“What have you made in the past?” The man inquired, very curious now, hanging on Harry’s every word.

“My first project was a birdhouse for this bird whose nest had fallen out of a tree in my backyard. I also make toy cars and dollhouses for these less fortunate kids around Christmas time. And I helped my step dad make some furniture for our house as well as help him fix whatever is broken, such as the kitchen table last week.” Harry said as he smiled, feeling more confident than ever.

“Wow! I’m impressed, son! Sounds like you definitely know your stuff when it comes to working with wood. There’s not too many youngers who are into woodworking anymore, but it’s good to see that there are still a few out there.” Then the man stood up, and Harry immediately followed suit, the chair screeching a little behind him.

“Well it was good to meet you, Harry.” The man said, holding out his hand. “I have a few more people to interview, but I will be calling you back in a few days to tell you if you got the job, alright?”

Harry shook his hand again, and then replied with “Sounds good. Thanks for your time,” before walking out of the office.

He rode his bike back home praying to whoever was up there to get the job. He really wanted the job, he needed the job. When he got home, he went straight to the garage and started working on his newest project. Christmas was seven months away, and it wasn’t going to hurt him if he started working on those toys for the kids he had told his possibly boss about.

That night, he was halfway done with a dollhouse, wishing he could make them bigger. When he went to bed that night, he had fallen asleep with the phone in his hand after the urge to call Louis had gotten out of control. He didn’t call him when he was too scared to do so, and because he knew Louis was probably asleep.

He ended up getting the job. Harry was able to sleep better at night, knowing that he could now provide for his family.

~*~

When Louis woke up that morning, he thought he was at home and back in his room and bed. It wasn’t until he heard his cousins screams and their loud footsteps when he realized he wasn’t even in his country. That made him smile. He got up and grabbed his clothes for the day and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He knew he was gonna have a good day, that’s until he started getting nauseous and ended up throwing up in the toilet as he shivered. That’s when it all came crashing down around him.

Louis quickly brushed his teeth as he cried, and then finished showering, hoping the water would help hide the fact that he had been crying. When he was done, he felt so much better and looked at himself in the mirror with a smile on his face. He was just walking out of the bathroom when a little body crashed against him.

“Lou, you’re up!” His seven year old cousin, Megan, shouted, her hair wild and still dressed in her pjs.

“Where’s your brother?” Louis wondered aloud. “It’s strange to see you without him.” He laughed a little.

She rolled her eyes playfully. “He’s already started eating. Said that he couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Typical Roman.” Louis said, shaking his head.

“He’s a fatty.” Megan giggled.

“Hey!” Louis picked her up. “Be nice to Roman, Meg. We don’t call people fatties.” Louis kissed her cheek, terrified of her ever noticing and calling him fatty when she was very observant. The girl could spot a piercing from miles away!

“Sorry.” Megan wrapped her arms around his neck. “Can we go eat now?” She asked.

“Of course, my little butterfly! But first let me put this in my room.” Louis said, showing her his pjs and towel.

He held her all the way downstairs and into the kitchen where he placed her on her seat, then kissed her head before going to Roman to do the same.

“Hi Roman.” Louis said, seeing him eating the pancakes. They looked delicious.

“Hi Loulou!” Roman made sure to swallow his food before he smiled at Louis, showing him his missing tooth.

Louis thought they were the cutest things ever. They had the bluest eyes and bright red straight hair like their mother. He wasn't surprised when the Tomlinson’s genes were very dominant. He looked up when his uncle Dave walked in and he quickly got up to hug him.

“Look at you! You got taller!” Dave said as he hugged him.

“I did! A whole 5’ 9”!” Louis proudly told him, making Dave laugh.

“Breakfast is ready!” Sara interrupted them, placing a plate full of pancakes on the middle of the table.

Louis grabbed three of the biggest pancakes and put them on his plate. He then grabbed the syrup before Megan could, ignoring the little girl’s glares, and poured more than enough all over his pancakes. He handed the bottle to Megan and started eating like there was no tomorrow. He usually didn’t eat a lot in the mornings, and suddenly stopped when he realized how hungry he was. He looked down at his stomach and just like that, he wasn’t hungry anymore. He ended up forcing himself to eat the pancakes, but it was a waste when he puked them soon after he had finished eating.

After he was finished, Louis headed over to the neighbor’s house, hoping the cute Spaniard that lived there would hang out with him and distract him from thinking about his annoying pregnancy.

Just his luck, the handsome boy was standing in the driveway, fixing on his aunt’s car. He was dressed in loose gym shorts and a tight white tank top. Grease stains littered his chest, hands, and sun-kissed cheeks. Andres was one hot grease money.

“Hey! Louis, right?” The young mechanic greeted as he put his wrench down, a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah.” He grinned, overjoyed that the boy had remembered his name.

Andres grabbed a rag that was hanging out the side of his shorts, and wiped his forehead with it, removing the sweat that had collected there. Then he continued talking. “How do you like my beautiful country so far?” He asked.

“I don’t know yet. It’s only my second day here. I need someone to show me around.” Louis told him.

“I would love to be your personal tour guide, if you give me a few minutes to freshen up.” He said, closing the hood of the car.

“Sure thing! There’s no rush, take your time. I’ll wait here until you’re ready.” The blue-eyed boy reassured him.

“Okay, my little tourist.” The native laughed, and then rushed inside the large two-story house.

Five minutes later, Andres came back outside dressed in a black pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. His hands and face were now clean, giving Louis a better chance to check him out. His heart almost stopped when he realized that Andres had green eyes. Louis’ weakness.

“Ready to go?”

Louis could only nod in agreement.

They climbed into his car, and then headed toward the city. While Andres drove, he told him little facts about the area accompanied by funny memories of his childhood. Louis loved hearing his voice because his accent was so sexy and sent chills down his spine whenever he spoke.

Finally the Spaniard stopped and parked in front of a small cafe. They got out and ordered food, walking around as they ate.

Andres was telling him about all the authentic Spanish food that he had to try, but then suddenly stopped in front of a tattoo parlor, looking at the sign as if he had remembered something important.

“Hey Louis, do you mind if we go in for a little bit? I uh, want to get small tattoo,” he said. “It should only take a few minutes.”

“Yeah, no problem. Sounds fun actually. I’ve never been inside one of these places.” Louis said as they walked into the shop. He glanced around in awe at all the detailed designs that covered the walls.

“You do not have places to get tattoos in California?” Andres asked, surprised.

“No silly,” Louis giggled. “We do. I just never had the desire to get ink, you know.”

The Spaniard smiled in understanding. Then he was greeted by a tall middle-aged man, his arms complete tattoo sleeves. He greeted him in Spanish, and they had a small conversation before he led them back to where the chairs were. Louis seated himself on Andres’ right, as the tattoo artist got started by disinfecting his arm.

“So what are you gonna get?” Louis asked.

Andres pointed to his arm where there was a large tattoo of a list of names written in pretty blue and pink ribbons and intertwined with thorny vines that had green leaves and red roses growing from them. “These are all the names of my siblings.” He said lovingly. Louis counted five as Andres traced it with his finger. “A few weeks ago, my mom gave birth to my baby sister. So I’m going to add her.”

Louis watched the artist work, his eyes mesmerised by the needle scarring Andres’ skin for life, permanently printing the letters of his sister’s name in elegant cursive. After a while, Louis found himself wanting a tattoo as well. He wasn’t sure if he was being rebellious or just wanted something beautiful on his body. He briefly wondered if things had been different, and Harry had wanted their baby, would he have tattooed its name on his chest? Or maybe his arm?

Whatever, he dismissed the thought. Harry didn’t want it, so it didn’t matter. Louis decided that if he was going to get a tattoo, then he didn’t want it to be meaningful. He just wanted something that was pretty; something that would make him feel pretty despite his ever growing belly. He hated the increasing amount of fat, and he hated how the pregnancy was making him look unattractive.

He needed to feel pretty again.

“I want one.” He told Andres before he could stop himself.

“A tattoo?” He asked, surprised. “Are you sure?”

Louis knew that he probably shouldn’t get one while he was pregnant, but if it wasn’t anywhere near his stomach, the procedure most likely wouldn’t hurt the baby, right?

“Yes,” he said. “I’m sure.”

Andres called over one of the other artists and then explained to them that Louis was interested in getting some ink. The woman, who was also covered in tattoos, then turned to him, and spoke in a a really thick Spanish accent. “What would you like?”

“Uh..” He hadn’t really thought that far yet. He turned to Andres for help. “Something... pretty?”

The woman looked at him unsure, and then glanced at Andres, wanting him to explain what Louis was saying.

“Algo bonito.” He translated, and then glanced down in thought, trying to think of something that she could show him. The Spaniard looked at Louis who was staring at his arm where the artist was currently tattooing at a rose, and then said to the lady. “Muéstrale algunas flores.”

She nodded and then came back with a book, handing it to Louis. When he opened it up, he saw several designs of flowers in there, from roses to lilies to daisies. But he wanted something more unique. He was about to give up his search when he saw a drawing of a beautiful floral plant, a kind that he had never seen before.

“What kind are these?” He pointed to the star-shaped pink and white blossoms.

“Laurel flowers.” She told him in her broken English. “I drew them myself while traveling in the mountains.” She smiled proudly.

“They’re beautiful! I want them.” He told her, smiling back.

“¿Dónde?” She gestured to his body.

“Umm..” Louis blushed, as he stood up and turned around. He pulled up his shirt and pointed to the area where his spine met the crease of his bum cheeks. Louis reckoned a tramp stamp would look sexy.

The tattoo artist burst out laughing as she saw Andres quickly look away after having been caught staring. He crossed his legs and then buried his burning face in his free hand, totally embarrassed.

And by Andres’ reaction, he knew that he was right. It would definitely look sexy.

She guided him over to a patted table, where he was told to lay down and lift up his shirt. She also had him pull down his pants a little, not minding at all when he caught Andres staring at his ass again. He was already starting to feel pretty.

Before she started, he asked her for a pillow to place under his belly, not wanting to put any pressure on the baby. Louis was glad she didn’t question him.

For the next several hours he cried on and off as she tattooed him. The tattoo itself wasn’t that big but it had a lot of detail and color, so it ended up taking a while. When Andres was done getting inked, he held Louis’ hand in an attempt to comfort him, rubbing his palm through the pain.

When she was finally done stabbing the tiny needle in his skin, Andres helped him up and guided him toward the mirror where he could see his ink. Louis squealed in delight when he saw the small cluster of tattooed flowers and leaves above his bum. He loved it so much. The pregnant boy hadn’t felt this pretty since the last time Harry had fucked him in his bedroom.

But that didn’t matter anymore. He no longer needed Harry to make him feel pretty, now that he had his laurel flowers in pink ink.

After his tattoo artist was done wrapping it up and telling him how to take care of it so that the tat wouldn’t get infected, he left the tattoo parlor hand in hand with Andres, the two smiling as they walked back to the car.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Louis told him.

The green-eyed Spaniard wrapped his arms around the American boy. “Me too.”

Louis looked up at him at the same time Andres looked down on him, and heir lips met in a sweet kiss.

In that moment Louis forgot everything. He forgot about the baby in his belly. And he forgot about the boy back home who he was in love with but treated him like total shit. In that moment Louis’ mind was blissfully blank and free of worries.

After they broke apart, Andres opened the car door for him, and then drove them back home. But not before getting Louis a delicious scope of mint chip ice cream that he had been craving.

**_****_ **

[Andres and Louis' tattoo.](http://meloveniall1994.tumblr.com/post/163739818142)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> **We don't support getting a tattoo while pregnant so don't do it!!


	8. VIII

The days quickly passed by, and the more advanced the pregnancy got, the more uncomfortable Louis felt. It was already July and Louis had been in Spain for a month. He had become really good friends with Andres, always spending time together whenever they could. Louis couldn’t help but develop a crush on him when the boy was so nice to him and treated him with respect. He wanted to kiss him again, but every time he got the courage to do it, the thing in his stomach would always stop him.

Louis wasn’t really sure how far along he was when he and Harry had had sex more times than he could count. But he wasn’t worried about when he had gotten pregnant, he was worried about when he was going to start showing. He didn’t want people, much less his aunt, to know that he was pregnant. He knew that once she found out, she was going to question him and then go running to the phone to call his father to tell him. Louis couldn’t let that happen, not when he wasn’t going to keep the baby anyway.

He had decided one rainy night, right after he had finished puking his guts out like always. Louis was so sick and tired of it. He hated his life, he hated the baby growing inside of him, and the worst of it all, he hated Harry for leaving him alone when he needed him the most. As he cried that night, he decided that as soon as the baby was born in the hospital, he was going to take off. It was the worst thing a mother could do to their child, but Louis couldn’t be a mother. At least not now.

A Saturday afternoon, he found himself sitting on a swing in Andres backyard. He was relaxing and drinking ice cold lemonade while back home, Harry’s feet never seemed to stop hurting after working so many hours. Louis was wearing Andres’ sunglasses and was looking up at the sky, licking his lips to moisturize them. He almost dropped his lemonade when his phone started ringing. He looked at it and rolled his eyes when he saw it was Harry trying to facetime him. He looked at the time and wondered what the hell was Harry doing up at three in the morning back in California.

He was going to accept the call, but when he saw Andres making his way to him with two bowls full of fruit, Louis immediately declined the call and put his phone away. He gave Andres a smile when his phone started ringing again, and that’s when Louis turned his phone off then grabbed one of the bowls.

“Thank you.” He said.

He got up from the swing and followed Andres to sit on the lounge chairs underneath a shadow. He had moved his chair closer to the other one that morning, when they had gone to swim. He took a bite of watermelon as he wondered why the hell was Harry calling him when he had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with him and the baby. Louis shook his head and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

“I should have added more chilli powder.” Andres said. “But now I’m too lazy to get up.” He shrugged, making Louis laugh.

“Was that your dad calling you earlier?” Andres asked.

“Nah, just someone back from home. He doesn’t matter.” Louis told him. And that was that. Andres didn't ask again.

Two weeks later Louis was sure he was going to explode and cry at the same time when it had finally happened. What he had been dreading that whole time. He had gotten up that morning, ready to put on swimming trunks to swim later that day when he noticed it. A small bump in between his hips.

It was as if the baby had decided to move to his front. With tears in his eyes, Louis had grabbed the baggiest shirt he could find and put it on, trying to hide the bump as much as he could. He ended up not swimming, and instead convinced Andres to go on a walk when he noticed his bum was getting bigger and his face rounder. He was deep in thought as they walked on the many trails, holding hands. They had started doing it a week earlier, it was comfortable and they didn’t mind.

“Is there something wrong?” Andres asked, smiling when Louis blinked up at him. He was a few inches taller than Louis and he found it cute the way Louis would pout when he had to look up at him.

“M’fine.” Louis said, once again feeling his phone vibrating in his back pocket.

That was another thing that had been going on for the past two weeks. Harry facetiming him. He would always facetime him exactly at noon his time, which was three in the morning back in California. The phone kept ringing until Louis grabbed it and read the many messages Harry had sent him. All of them begging him to answer the phone, that they needed to talk. Louis let out a long tired sigh and without thinking twice, he blocked his number.

That was it. It had been done and Louis wasn’t going to take it back. For a moment he felt an ache on his chest, and his eyes burned with unshed tears, but he pushed the hurt away as soon as he remembered what Harry had done.

“Lou, you’re clearly not okay.” Andres placed his hands on his cheeks, his accent getting thicker the more worried he was getting.

Louis felt pathetic when the first tears rolled down his cheeks and Andres was quick to wipe them away with his thumbs. It wasn’t long before Louis burst out crying, when everything finally caught up to him and he realized just how fucked he was.

“I’m pregnant.” Louis blurted it out, expecting Andres to let go of him and run away.

He opened his eyes when Andres never let him go, never ran away. When he was doing everything Harry should have done.

“Are you feeling sick?” Andres asked. “Do you want to see a doctor?”

“No!” Louis started crying. “Please don’t. I don’t want to go.”

“Louis what happened?” Andres asked, looking down at Louis’ belly. He was starting to feel afraid when he thought that maybe something bad had happened to Louis for him to be acting the way he was. “Did someone...Lou, the– the father. Did he take advantage of you?”

“No.” Louis shook his head as he cried harder, letting Andres take him to sit on one of the benches under a tree and away from curious eyes.

“If you want to talk, I’ll listen. But only if you want to.” Andres grabbed his hand and held it tight to let him know Louis was safe with him.

“I’m just pregnant.” Louis stopped crying long enough to be able to talk.

“The father?”

Louis shook his head as he wiped way his tears. “He ran when I told him. He left me alone to deal with this by myself.”

“Does Mrs. Sara know you’re gonna have a baby?” Andres asked. That’s all he could do for now, ask.

“No one knows but you. I just had to tell someone because I just started showing and I don’t know what I’m gonna do, I don’t know how I’m gonna hide it from my aunt.” Louis sniffled.

“You can trust me. I’m not gonna say anything.” Andres wrapped an arm around Louis, letting the smaller boy rest his head on his shoulder. “As long as you’re here, I’m gonna try to help you as much as I can.”

“I’m not leaving until I have it. I’m going to finish school online.” Louis decided.

“What about after? You can’t bring a newborn baby in an airplane.” Andres turned his body towards Louis.

“I’m not keeping it.” Louis confessed, looking into the other boy’s eyes, trying to find any kind of judgment. He found none, only curiosity.

“Well…” Andres sighed. “There’s a lot of couples that are looking into adopting a newborn. But you have to be really careful on who you pick. There’s a few good adoption agencies.”

Louis knew, he had stayed up late researching everything. That’s how he knew he couldn’t do it. He needed a parent when he was just a minor.

“I’m here for you as long as you need me.” Andres told him.

“Thank you.” Louis said, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he at least had someone to count on during his difficult time.

“Have you eaten anything?” Andres changed the subject.

It made Louis smile and forget for a moment that he was very pregnant.

“I haven’t actually. I’m hungry.” Louis said.

“I know a place where they sell the best food in the whole country. You’re gonna love it.” Andres grabbed Louis’ hand and helped him up.

He wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder as they walked away, talking about maybe having a movie marathon later that night.

*****

On the other side of the world, Harry stared at his iPhone. It was three in the morning and he had tried to call Louis again, for probably the twentieth time. Like usual the phone continued to ring, and after the fifth time, Harry hung up. There was no point. Harry wondered if Louis had blocked his number.

The green-eyed boy didn’t even know how to react to the fact that Louis refused to contact him. He knew that he had hurt Louis, so it was only fair that he was ignoring him. But this was beyond the two of them now. Louis was carrying his child and Harry wanted to know about its well-being.

But he was getting frustrated that Louis wasn’t answering. Harry was working long hour shifts at his job every week day, making money to support the life that he and Louis had created. He even had a list of things that he needed to buy for the baby. One evening when he was waiting for Louis to pick up, Harry had started writing down all the things that their baby was going to need after doing some research online. And he came to the depressing conclusion that most of the items were pretty pricey. His first month’s paycheck could barely cover a car seat, a crib and a stroller.

While he stressed over becoming a father, Louis was God knows where. Harry didn’t even know if he was taking care of himself. He prayed that the baby was healthy, trusting Louis enough to keep their little love alive.

But what if he hadn’t even done that? What if he had miscarried or gotten an abortion in a far away country? Harry just wanted Louis to pick up the phone so he could answer these questions that were haunting his mind.

Looking at the clock on his nightstand, the sleepy teen noticed that it was already nearing 3:15 a.m. and he had to get up by eight to get ready for work. He set an alarm on his phone and then climbed into bed. But before he placed the device on the small table beside him, he called Louis one more time, hoping against hope that he would answer.

Harry let it rang for ten minutes before he threw it across the room.

Angry tears ran down his face.

He quickly wiped them away, hating himself for letting his emotions get to the best of him.

Harry got up to retrieve his phone, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear his alarm in the morning from across the room. In one fleeting moment of pure bitterness, the sleep deprived boy opened the Instagram app and blocked Louis’ user from seeing his profile. If Louis was going to act immature and block Harry from his unborn baby’s life, then Harry was going to act immature right back and block Louis from his.

*****

Back in Spain, Louis was walking over to Andres’ house. It was nearing the end of July and he was dressed in an oversized band tee and some daisy dukes underneath, the frayed shorts hugging his ass nicely. They were the last pair that fit. In this summer heat, Louis was going to wear them until his growing belly wouldn’t allow him to anymore. Andres had commented last time that he had worn them that his legs looked good and he should show them off more often. So Louis planned on doing just that, since at this stage in his pregnancy, he felt like his legs and his bum were his only assets.

When he arrived at the front door, he opened it without knocking and stepped inside. Over the past two months he had gotten to know the Spaniard’s family very well and they treated him like he was a long lost cousin. He especially loved the little ones, but he was wary of the youngest who was only a few months old. The baby reminded him too much of his own that was just a few layers of skin beneath his lower abdomen.

After he greeted Andres’ parents and ruffled the hair of the kids playing in the living room, Louis made his way to the eldest sibling’s bedroom. He knocked softly before quietly slipping inside.

Noticing that Andres, who is lying on his bed, had yet to look up from his phone and see him, Louis ran to him, jumping right into his lap. The green-eyed Spaniard dropped his cell just in time to to catch Louis, his large hands grabbing ahold of his waist, steadying the giggling boy.

“Hola papi!” Andres grinned delightedly, not at all bothered by Louis’ surprise attack.

The pregnant boy grimaced at him, not at all amused by the pet name and the double meaning behind it.

“Awe Louis. I’m just kidding.” He apologized, knowing that fatherhood was a sensitive topic. Then he quickly changed the subject by asking, “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m good. Missed you though.” He whispered the last part sheepishly, bowing his head bashfully, his pretty cheeks flaming pink.

“I missed you too, baby.” He smiled, and this his eyes lit up as he spotted something in the distance. Then he looked back at Louis and said, “I got something for you.”

“You did?” Louis questioned curiously.

“Yeah! Nothing special I’m afraid though. Let me go get it.” After Louis climbed off Andres’ tummy and sat criss-crossed on the soft bedspread, Andres got up and went to get a small bottle on top of his dresser. He came back and placed the item in Louis’ tiny outstretched hand.

“You got me... vitamins?” Louis wondered aloud, very confused.

“Prenatal vitamins. The ones you take when you’re pregnant. They help with the baby’s fetal development and stuff.” Andres clarified.

Louis heart swooned. This boy was so caring and sweet. Louis wanted to cry. Andres wasn’t even the father of his baby but half the time he acted like he was, taking care of Louis and supporting him in his time of need. He even cared for the baby when he had absolutely no obligation to do so. Louis wished that Harry was half the man that Andres was, then maybe things would have been different.

“Andres... you didn’t have to do this.” Louis spoke softly, his voice filled with utmost kindness and gratitude.

“It’s no problem, Louis. My mom had some extra left over after she had Maria.” Andres reassured.

“But what if she has another?” Louis replied, still unsure if he should accept them.

“God I hope not! That was her seventh one!” The oldest brother shouted dramatically, but Louis knew he wasn’t serious. Andres loved all his little brothers and sisters.

“Okay, okay. I’ll take them. Thank you so much.” Louis said, hugging him close.

After they broke apart, Louis placed the vitamins on the nightstand by the bed. Then he turned back to Andres, kissing his cheek before laying down and turning away from him. He scooted back until his back was pressed against the Spaniard’s chest. Andres’ arm wrapped around him, completing the spooning position. However, he was careful not to touch the small bump poking out through Lou’s baggy shirt.

Louis sighed contently once he was comfortable and took out his phone, opening Instagram after he completed his pass code. He scrolled through his feed. After seeing several pictures Niall had posted of himself drinking beer and jumping in the pool with about 50 other people, he assumed that the blond had hosted a summer party. Louis smiled at a picture of him playing chicken in the water, fighting his opponent with one hand and holding a red solo cup in the other. Louis shook his head. Classic Nialler.

As he scrolled up, Louis saw that he had posted a series of pictures with the caption “squad goals.” Louis liked it and swiped his thumb to the left viewing each one by one. The first few were taken of Niall with a few jocks from school. The next photos were of him and some popular girls, but the blue-eyed boy personally loved the one of him and Barbara the most. After gazing at them fondly, he brushed his thumb across the screen to view the last one.

When Louis saw the picture he froze.

On the right, Liam was holding Zayn, his muscular arms wrapped around the tanner man tightly. Zayn’s head was tipped backward smiling brightly at Liam’s lovesick face. Next to them was Niall, who was grinning evilly, his hand gripping a cup aimed downward right above Harry’s head. The oblivious teen was dressed in only short yellow swim trunks, and he had leaves - which Louis had never seen before - tattooed along his defined v-line. He was smiling at the camera, his green eyes reflecting the sunlight and his cheeks dimpling happily.

Andres felt Louis still in his arms and looked down at him in concern. He looked at the screen of the pregnant boy’s phone and zeroed in on the curly-haired that kid he was looking at. Andres then looked back and forth between Louis and the boy, realizing that whatever relationship that Louis had with this person, it wasn’t good.

“Lou,” Andres whispered, startling him out of his angry trance. “Is that...” Not sure how to phrase his question, Andres softly tapped Louis’ curved belly and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if the boy in the yellow shorts was the baby’s father.

Louis’ lips trembled as he looked into his green eyes that weren’t Harry’s. Before his blue ones could tear up, he buried his face into Andres’ neck and nodded as he took shaky breaths.

He rubbed a soothing hand on Louis’ back, occasionally playing with the little hairs at the base of his head. After Louis’ breathing was regular again, he leaned away just a bit so he could go back to looking at his phone.

He continued scrolling through his Insta feed. He was surprised to see another picture of Harry in midst of the party posts from Niall. The photo was from Liam’s account. He and Harry were at a store with lots of wood and tools in the background. However, there was an apron tied around Louis’ baby daddy’s waist with the store’s logo on it and a nametag. Louis was so confused. Did the _Harry Styles_ have a job?

With disbelief Louis read the caption hoping that it would clear up his confusion. The small print read: _Supporting my son at his new job! #BringYourDadToWorkDay_. Zayn had even commented below: _You’re doing amazing sweetie! Love, mom._

What the fuck. What the actual fuck, Louis thought. Harry had never in his life expressed a desire to work. Why now? It made no sense. He shook his head and continued to scroll past the odd picture.

A few posts below it was another one from that same day. This one was of Zayn, Liam, Harry and Kendall eating ice cream at the local parlor. The boyfriends were cuddled up together on one side of the booth, and Harry and Kendall were sitting on the opposite side. Even though they weren’t touching or even looking at each other, Louis felt a wave of jealousy run through his possessive veins. He gripped his phone angrily as he read Liam’s caption. _Celebrating @harrystyles first paycheck! #ReallyProudOfYouHaz._

Louis rolled his eyes at Liam’s sweet words as he clicked on Harry’s username to find out more information about his so called “job.” But he couldn’t because he was met with a blank screen that said ‘No Posts Yet’. Louis could have sworn that Harry had hundreds last time he checked? Then it dawned on him. Had Harry blocked him?

“Fucking bastard!” Louis screamed furiously, and threw his phone to the other side of the bed. “I can’t believe that good for nothing piece of shit blocked me!”

“Yeah that was rude.” Andres agreed.

Louis knew that he had no right to be mad when he was the one who had blocked Harry’s number first. But he still couldn’t help but feel hurt.

“God I hate him.” Louis seethed. “I just wanna cut his dic–”

“Shh,” Andres hushed, turning on his side to face Louis and kissed him quiet. “Let’s not talk about him okay? Stress isn’t good for you, baby.” He reasoned, glancing down at the boy’s stomach.

“Alright,” Louis sighed, rolling over on his back. He looked up at the ceiling as his anger simmered down.

Andres climbed on top of him a moment later, and leaned down to connect their lips. Louis enjoyed kissing him, but the Spaniard’s tongue lacked the electric spark that Harry’s gave him. Nevertheless his kisses were still nice and comforting, exactly what Louis needed.

Louis finally broke away when he felt a soft fluttering in his tummy, not sure if it was butterflies or the baby. Speaking of which –

“Andres,” Louis spoke softly.

“Yeah?” He hummed.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Louis tucked a piece of hair behind the attractive man’s ear, and then continued. “I think I know what I want to do with baby after I...uh, have it.”

“You wanna keep it?” He guessed, smiling as he gently brushed his thumb over the bump.

“No... I want to leave it...uh there.”

Andres retracted his hand from his tummy as if he had been burned.

“You want to leave it there?” He repeated Louis words, dumbfounded.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Let me get this right.” Andres said, sitting up and licking his dry lips nervously. “You want to go to the hospital, have the baby, and then–”

“Slip out and leave when it's in the nursery.” Louis explained “I think that’s the easiest way.”

“Like... You never had a baby. Like it never happened?” Andres stated in disbelief.

“Exactly. Like it never happened.” Louis affirmed.

“Louis…”

“I can’t have my family finding out I ruined my future. I can’t raise a baby on my own. Hell, I can’t even take care of myself so how am I gonna take care of a baby. I’m sure someone else is meant to be their mother, I’m just not it.” Louis said as his eyes filled with tears. “Someone will give this baby everything I can’t.”

After realizing that he was completely serious, Andres gulped. If there was any judgement in his jade eyes, he had quickly blinked it away. “If that’s what you want to do, then I’ll support you.”

Louis couldn’t tell if he was being honest, but he appreciated Andres respecting his decision. The pregnant boy didn’t know what he would do if Andres abandoned him too.

“And... I was wondering if you would be there with me, while I give birth.” Louis requested. “I don’t wanna go through that alone.”

“Of course, mi amor. I’ll be there holding your hand through the pain.” He gave Louis a watery smile that didn’t reach his sad eyes.

No matter how against Andres was about what Louis wanted to do, he was going to be there for him.

Louis gave him one in return. “Thank you.”

A thoughtful silence filled the room. Both boys laid down cuddled up again. They stayed like that until Andres got up and left to the kitchen to bring them something to eat. When he was gone, Louis grabbed his phone and clicked again on Harry’s profile, still seeing the blank page. He got out of the app, turned his phone off, then moved onto his side. He buried his face on the pillow and screamed into it before laying down on his back again, the action causing his tummy to poke out. Louis glared at it before he closed his eyes again.

“This is all your fault.” He said, a tear out of frustration rolling down his face.

If he felt small flutters in return, he decided to ignore them just like he had been doing since that morning.

*****

As the days passed by, Louis only kept getting bigger and bigger. When August came around and he still refused to go back home for school like his dad had asked him, he had started looking up online schools. The decision to stay in Spain and do online school hadn’t gone well with his parents. Evelyn had insisted that he was going to ruin his future and his father had tried to reason with him until he had given up. Nothing was going to change Louis’ mind.

He would lay in his bed at night, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes and thinking that maybe he was expecting more than one baby. He prayed that it was only one when it was going to be hard to leave it in the hospital. He didn't want to have to leave two babies instead of the one that he was going to abandon. The word made Louis flinch every time he thought about it. It was so wrong. But it was necessary.

He turned on his side when he felt the small flutters in his stomach, making him emotional like it always did. He wished the baby would stop moving, so that way he didn't have to think about how he was going to leave them behind with nothing but the clothes they would be wearing. Andres had gone shopping with him for bigger clothes that would to conceal his bump better. While they were shopping, the boy had begged Louis to at least get the baby some clothes. Louis had refused at first, but after Andres had begged, he had relented and gotten them. When he had gotten home, the pregnant boy hid them in his suitcase, and sometimes he would take out the tiny onesie, socks and blanket and hold them in his hands. However, their soft material never managed to change his mind.

When the baby didn’t stop moving after Louis tried many positions, Louis laid on his back and chewed on his bottom lip. He slowly lifted his right hand, and after hesitating for a few seconds, he placed it on top of his stomach. It was the first time ever he was touching his stomach directly, when lately he wouldn’t even let Andres touch it like he used to. He was happy the boy understood.

“You need to let me sleep.” Louis whispered as he uncovered his stomach, revealing his small and well rounded belly. His skin was firm and stretched, not something Louis was used to, nor particularly liked. Andres would always tell him that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen until Louis would tell him to shut up. Something deep inside Louis wanted Harry to be the one telling him that. But life was shitty and his was shot to hell.

His eyes filled with tears when those were his first ever words to the baby, when he had never bothered to speak to it directly.

“I need to sleep.” He murmured again.

He finally fell asleep when the baby settled. That night Louis laid on his bed, completely knocked out, with his hand over his baby bump. That was exactly how his aunt Sara found him when she walked into his room to wake him up the next morning. She had paused when she noticed the small baby bump, something she knew so well after enduring two pregnancies and years of helping many mothers deliver their newborn babies. Her eyes could not be deceiving her, for she had seen many baby bumps in her lifetime, her profession as a midwife allowed her to know right away.

Therefore it was undeniable.

Louis was pregnant.

The bottle of prenatal vitamins on his nightstand only confirmed her observation. She was hundred percent sure that he was carrying a baby.

She slowly made her way out of his bedroom and into her own. She paced back and forth, with a hand over her mouth and the other over her chest. She looked towards the direction of Andres’ house, wondering if he was the father. She shook her head. Louis had come to Spain in early June and it was now the beginning of August, but he looked further than two months along, which meant that he was more pregnant than he would be if the baby had been conceived in her household or maybe her neighbor’s. She didn’t know what was going on or what to do in this situation. Should she confront Louis? But it wasn’t really her responsibility to do so.

She picked up the phone and called John, ignoring the fact that it was eleven pm in Los Angeles, where her brother resided. She hoped that he wasn’t asleep.

“Hello? Sara?” John’s groggy voice came through the speaker, making her take a deep breath.

“John, I’m sorry to call at this time but it’s Louis.” Sara’s voice trembled, wondering out of nowhere if she was doing the right thing.

“What’s wrong with him?” John asked, motioning for his wife to stay quiet when Sara didn’t say anything. “Sara?”

“He’s– he’s pregnant. And too far along for him to have gotten pregnant here.” Sara told him.

“Fuck.” He cursed. “Do you think he’s less than six months?” John asked, greatly concerned. If he was further than that, he wouldn’t be able to fly back home.

“I mean... I can’t be certain, but I think he’s a few weeks less than that.”

There was a tense silent before John began cursing again, saying every colorful word he could think of. Then the angry man hung up after telling her he would be there as soon as he could. He had given her instructions to not say anything or confront Louis before he got there. It felt like the day was never going to end until she received a text from her brother at exactly ten am her time, telling her he had just boarded a plane. She expected him to arrive at ten pm, that same Sunday. She spent the rest of the day acting as if nothing was wrong, but now she could definitely see her nephew's baby bump when he would return home from Andre’s place.

That night, when the clock was about to strike ten thirty pm, Louis found himself in the front porch of his aunt’s house. He was sitting on her porch swing with Andres, both of them drinking a snow cone. Louis’ curfew was at eleven pm as long as he stayed outside the house and didn’t go anywhere else.

“I don’t think it was a good idea to drink this so late at night.” Andres commented, having already finished his snow cone.

“It's only ten, s’not that late.” Louis playfully rolled his eyes.

He laughed and slapped Andres’ hand away when the boy poked the side of his stomach. It always caused the baby to start moving, something that Louis had been ignoring all day. He was still laughing when he looked up and noticed the cab stopping in front of the house. He wondered if they had gotten the wrong address or if his aunt was waiting for someone when she was still in the kitchen baking like crazy instead of in her bedroom watching a movie with his uncle Dave.

His heart started beating like crazy, and he sat up, dropping his snow cone when he saw his father getting out of the car. He watched him grab a small carry on bag then thank the driver before making his way to the porch. Louis’ legs weren’t responding and he was starting to get dizzy, hearing Andres asking what was wrong and his father staring daggers at him. He knew. Louis knew that his father was aware of his state when his gaze settled right on his stomach before they made eye contact again.

“Andres, it’s best if you go home. It’s getting late, love.” Sara’s voice came from the door.

When had she come outside? Louis didn’t know nor had time to think, watching Andres giving him a frightened look before he said a goodnight and took off to his house.

“Get in the house.” John growled out at Louis, making the boy flinch at his stone cold tone.

 

**_~*~_ **

 

**_[Check out this video of the actual Andres we based "Andres off of singing in the car!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvjS9kDgtTs) It's in spanish but its amazing!_ **


	9. IX

“Get in the house.” John growled out at Louis, making the boy flinch at his stone cold tone. 

Louis followed his orders, and as soon as he was inside the house, he took off running towards his bedroom, aware that his father and aunt were following him. He wondered how the hell had his father found out until it clicked and he turned around to look at his aunt who looked guilty. Louis had never hated her, but now hatred was exactly what he felt towards her. Louis started crying when his father went to the closet and grabbed his suitcase, dumping it on the bed and opening it. He started crying harder when his father found the small clothes still in the bag from the store.

“Start packing up your shit, we’re going home.” John spat, and when Louis didn’t do anything other than cry, he took matters into his own hands and started taking out all of Louis’ clothes from the closet.

He dumped them all on the bed, then went to the bathroom to grab whatever Louis had in there, coming back with his hands full. He found Sara folding and packing Louis’ clothes as his son cried and cried.

“When the hell were you going to tell me?” John yelled at Louis, before realizing that he had to keep quiet when Dave and the kids were asleep.

When Louis stayed quiet, John continued his questioning. “Who was it? Who did this to you?” He asked, pointing to the bump poking out from his son’s oversized shirt. “Answer me!”

“John…” Sara interrupted him.

“I’m not going back.” Louis spoke up through the tears, ignoring his father’s question. “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care what you want, we’re going home and that’s final.” John glared.

They ended up leaving her home almost an hour later, when John had greeted Dave and had finished packing Louis’ bags. He had had to drag Louis out of the house and into Sara’s car when Dave had offered to drive them to the airport. Louis cried louder when he saw Andres watching them from his window, he never stopped looking until his dad made him get in the car.

He never got to say goodbye to the only boy who had treated him like he deserved. He never got to thank his neighbor at his aunt’s house who had been kind to him and had supported him unconditionally. Now he was going to be dragged back to his dad’s house which neighbored the boy who had done this to him and who had abandoned him. The realization only made him cry more.

The drive to the airport was spent in an uncomfortable silence, until they got there and Louis refused to get out of the car. He had threatened his father, saying he was going to scream at the top of his lungs if he forced him out. John only rolled his eyes in response and grabbed him by the arm, pulling his son, as gently as possible, out of the vehicle, and dragging him inside.

Louis did not scream nor shed any more tears while they were in their seats on the plane, and refused to acknowledge his father for the duration of the flight. At the moment he hated him and his treacherous aunt. He hated Harry and he hated the baby, but at that particular instant in time, he mostly hated his father who was forcibly making him go back to California, back to the place he had escaped months ago. His father had ruined his plans and now he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know what was going to happen with the baby.

Louis fell asleep, waking up a few times to go the bathroom and eat something. And then one final time when his father was waking him up, telling him that they landed in L.A. It was four in the morning on a Monday when he checked the time on his phone, letting his father get his bag. John had placed his hand on his shoulder then had guided him all the way outside where he called for a cab to take them home.

When they got there, Louis immediately looked at Harry's house where all the lights were turned off just like in his own house. As soon as he was inside, he went straight to his room where he got in his bed and tried to fall asleep again before his parents could start questioning him again. He had only slept for a few hours when his father was waking him up again, telling him they needed to talk. Louis refused to even open his eyes until he heard his mother’s worried voice.

“Lou, baby we need to talk.” Evelyn sat down on the bed next to Louis and started running her fingers through his tangled up hair.

It had gotten longer, and he desperately needed a haircut. A long hot shower would be nice too.

“When were you going to tell us? Were you even planning to? What were you gonna do, Louis?” John asked him, this time in a calmer tone when he had slept for a few hours. It was now ten in the morning when Louis glanced at his alarm clock on his nightstand. Louis ignored his questions, too ashamed to answer them.

“Have you at least been to a doctor?” Evelyn asked, already worried out of her mind.

“No.” Louis sniffled. “I don't know how far along I am. I haven't been to a doctor.”

“God…” Evelyn mumbled, rubbing her hands on her face in distress.

“Get up. I'm taking you to the doctor. God only knows if that baby's even okay at this point.” John got up, expecting Louis to get up too.

“It moves…” Louis trailed off, realizing he had said the wrong thing when his father’s face started getting redder than it already was. “And you can't make me go to the doctor. I said the baby's fine, I know it.”

“At this point I’m not even sure if you're sane after all the stupid shit you did. And you're in no position to tell me what I can or can't do when that baby's life could be in danger.” John said.

“I don't care.” Louis rolled his eyes.

John and Evelyn stared at him, shocked at their son’s indifference toward his own child. They wondered what had happened to make him feel nothing for it. Regardless of his lack of emotional attachment, both of Louis’ parents agreed that their son needed to see the doctor to make sure that their grandbaby was healthy.

In the end, Louis’ resistance was futile. His father was determined to have him see an obstetrician, and had his mother call around to see if their son could get an emergency appointment. By noon, they were on their way to the doctor’s office, the same one who had been Evelyn's doctor when she was pregnant with Louis. The irritated teenager never questioned why his mother had their new number and cursed when they had agreed to see him that same day.

He tried to take as long as he could to get ready, trying to miss his appointment, but his dad ended up dragging him out of his bedroom. He got stuck in the backseat of his father’s car while he drove and his mother was sitting next to him. He ignored them the whole way there, getting ready to cry when they finally made it into the doctor’s office.

His mother went to check him in and Louis was led to one of the chairs where he took a seat next to his father. He stared at a few men and women going in and out of the office, some with no bumps and others ready to pop. it made Louis so uncomfortable to be there when a few of them were staring at him, looking away when his mother came back with a few papers that she started filling out as soon as she had taken a seat.

Louis fought the urge to touch his belly when he could feel the baby moving, and now that he was there, he started to feel guilty. He started wondering if the baby was okay, or if they were sick, then it would be all his fault. He wasn’t going to keep it, and he didn’t love it. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t worry about it. He had to have a healthy baby so that way it would have better chances of getting adopted.

He watched his mother get up to return the papers, then come back and take a seat next to him where they waited in complete silence. It felt like an eternity until a nurse was calling his name. Louis wanted his parents to wait there, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen when both of them got up and made him go inside.

“Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson, nice to see you again.” The nurse gave them a cheerful smile as she walked them to one of the many examination rooms.

“This way please.” She said, letting them take a seat on the chairs.

“Hello, Louis.” She greeted Louis. “I’m going to check your vitals and after I’m done, the doctor will be here to see you.”

Louis nodded and let her do what she had to do, glad that at least she wasn’t giving him judgemental looks. Everything was going great until the nurse asked him a question he couldn’t answer.

“So hun, how far along are you?”

Louis had looked down at his belly in shame, because he had absolutely no idea.

“Uh... I’m not really sure?” He shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“That’s okay Louis. The doctor will be able to figure it out once she takes a look at the baby.” The nurse reassured. “Let me just record your weight and then you can see her.”

Louis silently slipped off his Vans and stepped onto the scale, but made sure not the look at the number, too frightened to see how high it would be. He couldn’t wait until he had the baby so that he could get his slim figure back.

After she was finished, he hopped off and followed the nurse and his parents to the doctor’s room. When they arrived they were greeted by a kind older lady.

“Hi Louis!” She smiled. “I’m Doctor Cruz, but you can just call me Sonia.” She said introducing herself. Then she looked down at his file and read over the information the nurse had written down. “Alright it seems like this is your first check up.” She said without judgement, which Louis greatly appreciated.

Louis nodded in affirmation at her accurate conclusion.

“That’s perfectly fine.” She replied, then continued. “It looks like you forgot to answer a few questions on the sheet, but it’s okay we can go over them together. Do you remember the last time that were you sexually active?”

He turned completely red at the question and did his best to avoid his parents curious stares. “Um, May?” He responded unsure. “Yeah, I think last time was in May.”

“Okay,” she said nodding. “And how long have you been sexualy active?”

Louis wanted to bang his head against the wall.

“Uh... Two years.” He whispered, watching his father’s fists clench out of the corner of his eye. He hoped his dad wouldn’t kill him for losing his virginity at the age of fifteen. His son wasn’t the innocent little boy that he thought he was.

“Alright that’s all I needed to know,” she said and Louis sighed in relief.

“Now if you can please lay down on the exam table and lift your shirt for me, that would be wonderful.” She instructed kindly.

Louis did as he was told but turned red in embarrassment having to show his belly to his parents who were sitting down on either side of him. His mom squeezed his hand in encouragement, but it failed to make him feel more comfortable.

Sonia then approached him with a rolled-up measuring tape. “I’m going to measure your belly really quickly, and then we will start the ultrasound,” the doctor told him gently.

After she was finished recording his size, she grabbed a tube of clear gel and rubbed it on his tummy, chuckling when Louis shivered and goosebumps sprouted all over his skin. “Sorry love, forgot to warn you that it’s a bit chilly.”

The blue-eyed boy relaxed a little bit after hearing her giggles. Even though he hated being here, he couldn’t hate Sonia no matter how hard he tried. She was sweet.

Next she grabbed the wand and pressed it against the lower part of his abdomend. An fuzzy gray-scaled image appeared on the ultrasound monitor and after she moved the wand a little further to the left the blurriness cleared. Louis’ baby was on the screen, complete with a head and a small body. His mother grasped, placing her hand over her smiling mouth, and his father beamed brightly.

However, Louis didn’t feel a thing.

His heart didn’t race as he saw his baby nor did it swell with love. It was like he was looking at an alien. A creature so foreign to his body that he wished he could have it removed. But he knew it was too late for an abortion. He would just have to endure the corporeal invasion.

Just as Louis was about to look away, Doctor Cruz flipped a switch and the baby’s heartbeat was broadcasted in the room on surround sound. He heard his emotional mother burst into tears and watched his father blink rapidly, trying to keep the waterworks at bay.

The sound was like the beat of a fast song, but one that Louis didn’t care to listen to. If anything the rhythm overwhelmed him and he wished she would turn it off. Feeling the baby move inside of him was enough for Louis, and now hearing its heartbeat, making the reality of its presence even more real, was just too much. He couldn’t handle it.

She turned it off a moment later as if she had read his mind, and Louis sagged in relief at the merciful silence.

Sonia took note of something and then asked, “Would you like to know the gender, hun?”

Louis shrugged again, completely indifferent.

Sonia took his lack of emotion in stride, smiling as she said, “It’s a girl.”

Then Louis felt a small flutter in his belly, his hand etching to touch the bump to get her to settle down so she would stop moving. But before he could tell Sonia that he was getting uncomfortable, the obstetrician suddenly pointed to the screen in awe.

“Look! She’s sucking her thumb! How precious,” she gushed, simply delighted. “Would y’all like a picture?”

“No-” Louis began but was interrupted by his father.

“Yes, we would love some.”

Sonia looked a little disoriented, but shyly nodded her head and went to print them out.

A moment later, Doctor Cruz returned with the black and white polaroid resembling photos and handed them to Evelyn. Afterward she sat down and turned off the ultrasound machine. She gave Louis a few tissues to clean off his stomach and then grabbed her clipboard.

“So Louis, you said that you do not know how far along you are, correct?” Sonia asked, and he nodded his head.

Then she cleared her throat, and spoke gently, “Louis, you seem to be around twenty weeks give or take a few days. You are healthy and so is the baby. She has a very strong heartbeat. However,” Sonia took a deep breath and then continued, “the baby is not only on the smaller side, but she appears to be underweight.”

Louis gulped.

“After comparing your pre-pregnancy weight to the amount you are right now, it seems that you have not gained as much as you should have at the five-month mark. You should be at least five more pounds.”

“Really?” He wondered aloud, looking at his round stomach in surprise.

“Yes, Louis,” she chuckled a bit at his bewildered expression. “You may carry a little more toward the front than most guys, making you look more pregnant than you are. For some men, looks can be deceiving, because just as you saw on the ultrasound, she's quite tiny.”

Louis was shocked. He felt like he was already so big. He had even thought that he was carrying two! But he guessed that he was just being a bit dramatic, which was quite typical of him. Andres had tried several times to get him to eat more during meals, and now Louis wished that he had listened to his wise words. Part of him was glad that his dad had dragged him to the doctor, but Louis would never admit it.

The pregnant boy looked down at his fidgeting hands, disappointed in himself. Even though he didn’t want the baby, he wanted it to be healthy. Also he needed it to be healthy if it was going have any chance of being adopted, which was currently plan B since he could no longer leave the baby in Spain.

“Now don’t worry too much about the baby; I don’t want you to stress over her.” The doctor said. “As of right now she’s in pretty good shape. Just eat a little more, love. No biggie. Oh! And let me prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. Those will definitely help make her big and strong.” Sonia cheerfully told him. Louis was grateful for the ones that Andres had given him. The pills had probably been the reason why the baby was as healthy as she was in the first place, since he apparently, didn’t eat enough already.

“Alright. That’s about it! Any questions for me, Louis?” Doctor Cruz inquired.

“What’s the number of the best adoption agency?”

His parents both gasped in shock, his mother looking horrified and his father ashamed.

Sonia fish-mouthed for a moment before quickly composing herself. “Um, there are several good ones actually. Let me go get you a few pamphlets and then you can look them over yourself.” She gave him a tight lipped smile and walked away.

The room was completely silent as soon as Doctor Cruz exited. Louis avoided his mother’s and the father’s stare until she returned.

“Alright love, here you are.” She gave him five little books and then sat down again. “If you do not want to keep your baby, adoption is a good option to consider. The sooner you decide the better, so that you have plenty of time to pick the perfect parents to raise her. But there’s no rush. If you change your mind that’s quite alright too. In the meantime, let’s schedule your next appointment, and then, if you want, we can talk about the process of adoption more later.”

Louis managed to smile a little, happy that this kind woman was his doctor.

Sonia stood up and shook his hand. “It was good to see you Louis. You have grown up into a nice young man since I’ve last saw you.” She laughed, referring to fact that the last time she had seen him was when she had delivered him seventeen years ago.

The pregnant boy blushed. “Thank you.”

Then she turned to his parents a said, “And I’ll see you two in a few weeks.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but decided to ask his mom why she was going to the obstetrician later. He still couldn’t look at her in the eyes after stating that he didn’t want to keep his baby, her first grandchild.

His father nodded. “Bye Sonia, take care!”

Louis, John and Evelyn waved her off and then walked into the reception area where his mom booked his appointment for next month. Louis was already dreading the day as they walked back to the car in silence.

The drive there was awkward, until they drove by a Carl’s Jr and Louis stared at it longingly, suddenly craving chicken stars, feeling like he was a kid all over again.

“Are you hungry, Lou?” John asked from the driver’s seat.

“No.” Louis mumbled.

“Honey, you have to eat. Remember what Sonia said.” Evelyn turned around in her seat to look at her son.

“I don’t care what some random doctor said.” Louis rolled his eyes. He knew that he was just being a pain. Sonia was a sweet woman, but he didn’t want to be stuck in the car with his parents for longer than he had too. Even if he was starving.

“ENOUGH!” John shouted as he looked around for a place to pull over.

Louis’ eyes were wide, watching his father pulling into the Carl’s Jr parking lot. His father’s face was red with anger and his blue eyes looked dark. Louis had never seen his father like that, not even when he had drawn all over their living room walls back then when Louis was five years old. He put the car on park and was about to get out of the car when Evelyn stopped him, so instead of doing that, his father turned around to glare at him.

“I’ve had it with you and your fucking attitude!” John shouted at him. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” He kept shouting, making Louis cry as he looked down at his lap.

“John…” Evelyn stared at him with tears in her eyes.

“I want chicken stars and fries.” Louis said through the tears, barely able to speak. “And a sprite. Large.” He dried his tears with the back of his hand.

John let out a long and loud sigh, then started driving to the drive thru. He ordered Louis’ food and as soon as he had it in his hands, he gave it to his son who was already making grabby hands at it. He shook his head as he watched him through the rear view mirror. Louis started eating as if there was no tomorrow. John wondered what the hell was he going to do if his son kept acting the way he was doing.

“Lou.” John spoke up to get his attention, seeing Louis looking at him with red eyes as he nibbled on the star-shaped chicken nugget. “I need to know who the father is.” He said as calm as he could.

“He didn’t want to have anything to do with the baby.” Louis shrugged. “So he doesn’t matter anymore.” Louis finished, dismissing the question.

His father sighed and let it go. He looked back at the road and just focused on getting them home safely. It had been a long day already, even though it was only late afternoon.

****

The day was hot, and if more sweat kept getting in Harry’s eyes, he was sure he was going to scream. He was helping his father fix a 1976 cadillac fleetwood talisman that had belonged to Robin’s father before it was passed down to him. Harry didn’t know anything about cars, but when his father had asked him to help him, he couldn’t say no. He had found out he quite liked fixing them. He had gotten off of work early when his boss was going to close the store earlier than usual because today was his and his wife's anniversary.

He sang along to Andy Williams “Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You” and like always, he started thinking about Louis. School was about to start and Louis still wasn’t back from his so called trip. Harry was starting to think that the “trip” was permanent.

His shirt was completely soaked with sweat and without thinking too much about it, he took it off. He regretted it seconds later when Gemma walked by and slid an ice cube down his back. But it melted right before it got to his pants. He was so damn hot.

“Gemma!” Harry screamed like a child, then looked at Anne when his older sister glared at him. “She touched me with an ice cube! Tell her to knock it off. I’m working hard and she’s bothering me!” He accused her in his whiny voice before he turned around to continue working on the car.

“Chill! It wasn’t that cold.” Gemma rolled her eyes as she made her way over to her mother and continued helping her plant some flowers.

It was a nice Monday afternoon, complete with quality family-time. Anne couldn’t ask for more; it was a nice relaxing atmosphere. Suddenly a gust of wind blew across the yard, and with it came the Tomlinson’s family car, pulling up into their driveway.

Anne immediately waved at Evelyn as soon as their car was parked and the woman had gotten out. But it wasn’t until John made his way to the backseat, on the side that the Styles-Twist family was facing, that they realized there was someone else in the backseat. Harry’s heart started beating faster because he knew that could only be one other person.

Louis was finally home.


	10. X

As soon as Louis saw them all outside, the scared boy reached out and re-locked the car door a moment after his father had unlocked them. No way in hell was he getting out dressed in the tightest fitting shirt that he owned with them looking his way. No fucking way. They would all know. He should have worn a loose shirt but now it was too late, his - and Harry’s - secret was going to be revealed.

“Dad, why did you stop here? Drive into the garage!” Louis yelled loudly over the glass, shutting up when his father glared at him and grabbed the key, ready to open up his door.

“No. I’m going out to buy groceries later so what’s the point.” John told him as he opened his son’s car door.

“Dad!” Louis whined. “I don’t want them to see it.” Louis was ready to cry again. He was so embarrassed. No one was supposed to know, especially Harry’s family.

“They’ll know you’re pregnant at some point, Lou.” John told him, sighing when Louis started crying. “Love, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He tried to make him feel better.

“I don’t care!” Louis cried out. “Don’t make me walk out there.” He begged, desperate.

John leaned over and unbuckled his seatbelt, being very careful around his son's tummy.

“Let’s go son. It’s going to be okay.” John grabbed his hand and pulled him carefully out of the vehicle, taking Louis away from his safe haven.

Harry dropped the tool he was holding as soon as he saw that foot touching the ground. He knew that shoe, that ankle, that fucking leg anywhere; he would recognize it from miles away. He had spent a long time with that leg wrapped around his waist. He had kissed that leg, he had worshipped that damn leg so many times over the past two years that he had lost count.

But as soon as he saw that bump, that had not been there two months ago, it was as if his whole world had suddenly stopped. He looked Louis up and down, seeing how his belly had grown and curved outward, as if he had a small ball hidden under his tight shirt. He wanted to touch it. But as soon as he started walking, Louis held his bag of food and his drink closer to him and then took off into the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

But Harry was faster.

“LOUIS!” Harry shouted, getting his attention. But Louis just ignored him and kept running.

Harry caught up to him just as Louis had entered their garage and grabbed his arm, making the pregnant boy face him.

“Get the fuck off me!” Louis yelled, jerking his arm out of Harry’s grip.

If Louis was about to lose his shit before, well, he definitely lost it when Harry made him drop his drink and watched it fall to the ground, spilling all over the floor and making a complete mess around their feet. Louis looked up at Harry with hate in his blue piercing eyes, pushing him away one more time, wanting there to be as much space separating them as possible.

“Stay the fuck away from me.” He spat.

“Stay away from you!? Where the fuck have you been?” Harry asked angrily. He had waited two months to see Louis. He had already blocked his number and now he was trying to block him in real life. But there was no way in hell that Harry was going to let that happen.

“That’s none of your business, bastard.”

“What in the hell are you talking about? That baby is my business!”

“Since when?” Louis laughed bitterly. “Not after you told me to leave and ignored me for a whole month, Harry. This baby is no ones. It’s going up for adoption.”

Harry didn’t know what possessed him when he stepped forward, anger and determination in his eyes. He had not worked this whole summer for nothing. That baby inside of Louis was his, and his to keep.

“No! Over my dead body.” Harry growled taking another step forward when Louis stepped back. “That’s my baby and I’ll be damned if you give it away.”

Before Louis could react, Harry reached out and placed his hands on his stomach. His palms lovingly caressed the rounded baby bump, his harsh words all but forgotten. The only thing on the father’s mind was greeting his little love after all this time.

But the moment was broken when Louis felt lively flutters under Harry’s hands. He slapped them away from his belly and took a step back. Shock, horror and fear shown in his wild oceanic eyes.

“I don’t give a shit about what you want!” Louis screamed, and then started hitting Harry wherever he could, his balled-up fists slamming against his chest, releasing all the pint-up anger that was inside of him. It was now coming out all at once. And his victim was the boy who has caused it.

“Stop it, right now!” John shouted as he wrapped his arms around Louis and moved him away from Harry who had his arms in front of him, trying to protect himself, to shield his bare skin from Louis’ fists of fury. “Go inside. Right now.”

It was John’s unmistakable voice, and by the cold hard tone, they could tell right away that he was beyond pissed.

“Now!” John shouted again, walking behind them as soon as the two teenagers hurried inside.

Still in complete shock, both families walked inside the Tomlinson’s residence. Everyone had watched their little argument. And now all eyes were on Louis and the baby bump he was carrying around as he walked into the house, tears running down his face.

“What is going on?” Robin asked, looking at Harry with angry and confused eyes. “Harry, do you have something to tell us?” The man asked his son.

“He doesn’t. He’s just psycho and I want him away from me and my baby.” Louis started with the crocodile tears. As fake as Kendall.

“The baby is mine.” Harry said.

The room was completely silent, it was so quiet that they could hear the ticking of the clock in the kitchen and traffic all the way from the busy highway.

“That’s not true! Dad, he’s lying.”

“For god’s sake.” Harry groaned. “Why would I lie about something as serious as this. Stop with the crap, Louis, and tell them the fucking truth!” He demanded harshly.

“Yeah! I’ll tell them how you kicked me out of your life as soon as I told you I was pregnant. How you made fun of me at school and didn’t give a shit about me or this stupid baby that no one wants!”

“I admit that I was wrong! I’m sorry for doing that and I regret making you leave.” Harry apologized. “But I’ve changed my mind, Louis. I want my baby.”

“This is no longer your baby, or mine. I already decided she’s going up for adoption and that’s it.” Louis glared at him, finality in his voice.

“She?” Harry whispered, his eyes filling with tears, glancing down at Louis’ stomach before looking at him again. “It’s a girl?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Louis wiped his tears away. “You’re never going to see her, none of us will. I’ll find her a nice family and she’ll be gone as soon as she’s born.”

“I have rights too, and you’re crazy if you think I’m going to let that happen.” Harry scoffed.

“Watch me.” Louis smirked, looking crazy when his eyes were red and tears were rolling down his cheeks. “You won’t even see it coming.”

“Fuck you!” Harry spat, with as much venom in his voice as he could. “Who even are you?” A single tear rolled down his face, looking at Louis as if he was a stranger. When had the boy he loved more than anything in the world turned into a heartless bitch that didn’t even care about his own baby?

“Be glad I didn’t abort the leech.” Louis sneered nastily as he took a step closer, seeing the way Harry’s eyes widened in shock, his red-rimmed irises bleeding with pain.

Louis was starting to feel dizzy, but he didn’t give a shit. He continued on, determined to hurt his baby daddy as much as he had hurt him.

“She’ll live a happy life with new parents.” Louis repeated, trying to drill it into his stubborn head that she was getting adopted. And then he sliced Harry’s heart in two with his next sentence, reopening an unhealed wound. “Just be glad she didn't end up a clot of blood in the toilet after I fell down the stairs at church.” Louis reminded him. “After you did nothing.”

Louis turned his back on Harry and started walking away, but as he got to the stairs, he felt dizzy and nauseous. He ended up falling on his knees by the stairs, and vomiting all over the hardwood floor. He felt warm hands trying to help him up, immediately recognizing his mother by the perfume she was wearing. It just made Louis throw up even more when it was too strong for him. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks as he let his mom take him upstairs, hearing Robin ordering Harry to stay where he was. Louis hoped he would leave. He didn’t want Harry ruining his plans and his life more than he already had.

His mother helped him shower as best as she could, and he let her, not caring that she could see just how pregnant he was. When he was clean and dressed in pajamas, she helped him to the bed where he started crying again. She held him until he fell asleep, always drying his tears and comforting him the way only a mother could. The thought made him cry harder, knowing there would be someone else, someone better, doing the same for his baby. But soon, he let exhaustion take over. Louis passed out in a peaceful slumber void of dreams and thoughts of the future.

*****

Downstairs Harry was doing everything he could to hold himself together. Louis’ words had pierced him like a knife. He felt like they had cut deep into this flesh and scarred him with the word ‘coward’ across his bare chest. Now that his shameful actions were exposed to his parents, he couldn’t even look at them. He knew that he had messed up, and he would be eternally sorry for not being a better person and for treating Louis like trash.

As soon as Louis had left for the summer, Harry had only wanted to make it right. He had thought that he could have talked to Louis when he returned and convinced him that they could raise the baby together and be a happy family. However, he hadn’t realized how much he had fucked up - how much he had fucked Louis up. Not only did the boy he loved hate his existence, but he hated their baby too and was set on giving her away.

This changed everything.

Now that Louis was out of the picture, he was going to have to fight to keep his little girl in the picture.

“Harry?” Anne said softly, approaching him slowly, as if he was a wounded animal. “Are you okay, love?” She reached her out and wiped the wetness off his tear-stained cheeks.

“Yeah mom, I’m fine.” He lied.

Anne knew that Harry wasn’t after hearing what Louis had said, but she herself was still processing. Her son was going to be a father. He was going to have a baby of his own at seventeen. And then something clicked in her head.

“Baby, is this why you have been working?”

Harry nodded his head.

“So... You are serious about this then? About wanting to keep the baby?” She questioned him.

Harry nodded his head, unable to do anything else.

Anne grabbed his hand, making sure Harry was looking at her. “Harry, you do realize that having a child is a big responsibility?” Anne asked him, just as Robin and Gemma walked up to them. They could see John trying to clean up the mess Louis had left behind.

“I know.” Harry looked at his family.

“I don’t think you do.” Anne said. “This is a small human you’re going to be responsible for, and all on your own when Louis already said he wants nothing to do with her.” Anne continued, the thought breaking her heart.

“I don’t need Louis to raise my daughter. I can do it all on my own.” Harry claimed, sure of himself.

“Harry…” Robin called his name. “This is a newborn we’re talking about.”

“If you’re not going to support me then say so.” Harry snapped. “My father left me, and I’m not about to do the same to my daughter. I don’t care if I have to do it on my own, if I end up in the streets. She stays with me.”

The room fell silent again, all of them looking up when John approached them with a small photograph in his hand.

“Here. We just came back from Louis’ first check-up.” He said, holding out the ultrasound picture to Harry. “The doctor said that she’s healthy, just a bit small. You can come next month if you want. There’s no pressure.”

“Thank you.” Harry told him.

He took the small photograph and as soon as he saw the tiny baby on it, his eyes filled with tears. It was just a picture, but he was already so in love with her.

“Is that her thumb in her mouth?” He asked John, smiling for the first time in a while.

“Yeah, she’s a little cutie.” He chuckled smiling.

“May I see her?” Gemma asked. Her fight with Harry long forgotten. They all stood around Harry to get a better look at the picture.

“Look at her!” Gemma held back tears. “My first niece. The prettiest princess.”

Harry’s heart ached at the thought that she was loved by everybody, except her own mother. He hoped that Louis would come around one of these days, that maybe if he showed him he was truly serious about raising her, then Louis would decide to raise her with him. Maybe he’ll stop thinking about giving her up to strangers.

“He’s not giving her up.” Harry looked at John. “I don’t want to give her up. I won’t let him. I want to keep her. She’s my daughter. Mine.”

“Are you completely sure?” John asked him.

Why the hell were they still asking when he had already told them so many times that he was. He was wholeheartedly committed to his little love.

“I am.” Harry nodded.

“You have our full support. Just because Louis isn’t sure what he wants at the moment doesn’t mean Ev and I don’t want our granddaughter. We’ll always be here for you and her. Please tell us if you need anything.”

Harry smiled gratefully at him and held the ultrasound closer, just to give it to his mom seconds later when she clearly wanted to get a better look. Harry knew it was going to be okay when he saw her and his stepdad looking at the picture with grins on their faces, accepting the new member of their family.

“John, do you need any more help cleaning up?” Anne asked.

“No I’m fine. You guys are welcome to stay or to leave.”

“Alright.” She said smiling, as her husband, son and daughter walked toward the door, ready to head back home across the street. “Keep us updated on Louis. I hope he feels better soon.”

“Me too.” John sighed as he waved them goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors, we're hella tired. Thank you so much for the comments, it motivate us to write more! :)

When Louis woke up that evening just before dinner, he found himself alone in his bedroom. He could faintly smell food and his stomach growled at the thought of food. He was starving. He sat up and looked around his dark bedroom, ignoring the flutters in his stomach. He stayed there, staring straight at his window until he snapped out of it and got up to take a shower.

As soon as he was done, he changed into a different pair of clean pajamas and started looking through his drawers, looking for a bigger shirt when most of them didn’t fit anymore. He turned around to look for his bags and stopped in his tracks when he noticed the box on his bed. He felt like his face was on fire when he noticed it was open and inside was another box. His vibrator had finally arrived.

He quickly grabbed the box and shoved it under his bed just as someone knocked on his door. He wanted to die when his mother walked in and shut the door. She sat down on his bed and stared at him, making him sweat. Even his ass was sweating.

“You got a package in the mail.” She started. “And I didn’t know if it should be kept in the box so I opened it -”

“Mom, don’t you know it’s illegal to open someone else’s mail!” Louis all but screeched, his voice going incredibly high, and his cheeks turning incredibly pink.

Evelyn just gave him a look and continued. “I wouldn’t have opened your package if I had not received a bill from the same company that it was ordered from.”

Louis just stared at her in horror. His face was growing redder by the second, and his hands were becoming increasingly more moist. He wiped them on his pants and then sat on them to hide his very visible anxiety.

“Baby,” Evelyn spoke softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I could care less that you bought a vibrator. I’m just upset that you purchased it without even asking me! Stealing money will not be tolerated under my roof, Louis William. Are we clear?”

Through his shame-filled tears - Louis could never handle hurting his mom, especially when it was unintentional - he nodded okay. “I’m sorry mommy. I promise to never buy anything without your permission again.” He apologized sincerely.

“Thank you, baby.” Evelyn smiled and then hugged her son. “And stop acting awkward! You don’t need to feel ashamed for owning a vibrator. I own a strap-on myself! Sometimes when your dad and I want to mix it up a bit, we switch roles and have a little fun.” She giggled cheekily.

Louis’ eyes widened in shock, and then he immediately slapped his hands over his ears. “Mom I love you ‘n all, and I’m super glad that you are cool about this, but _please stop_. I really don’t want to know about your’s and dad’s kinks. Or anything involving your sex life really. ”

“It is completely normal, honey.” She assured him.

“I still don’t want to know. Mom, _please_!” Louis took a step back.

“Fine I’ll stop.” She said, then her expression turned serious just a his father knocked on the door then walked in. “Baby, your father and I need to talk to you.”

“If this is about that jerk and the baby then no, we’re not talking. I already said I’m giving her up and that’s it.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

“I just want to know why you couldn’t trust us.” John spoke up, his voice trembling with hurt. “I thought you trusted me, at least enough to tell me what was going on. About the pregnancy, about Harry bullying you. I would have put a stop to it.”

“I was scared.” Louis’ eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t want to disappoint you. I thought I could just have her in Spain and leave her there, act like I never had a baby.” Louis decided to come clean.

“We would have been a bit upset, but we would have helped you out. We weren’t going to disown you or kick you out. W– We would have…” John trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

When Louis kept crying, he stood up and went to him. He hugged him for the longest time, letting his son cry it out. He looked at Evelyn, seeing his wife nodding just as Louis had calmed down.

“Your mother and I have to tell you something.” He said.

“What is it?” Louis asked.

“We know this might be hard for you to... swallow,” John said, fear in his eyes as he rubbed a hand over his stressed face. “But uh, your mom is pregnant.”

“Surprise?” His mom squeaked, hands on her still-flat tummy.

“Aren’t you like old– I mean are you serious?” Louis asked in complete disbelief.

“I’m only two months along, so yes. You’re going to be a big brother!” She squealed, making Louis cringe.

“But why?” Louis asked.

“Because we want another baby. That’s why.” John narrowed his eyes.

“And you didn’t care to ask my opinion?” Louis narrowed his eyes right back.

“This was completely our decision as a couple. We had been talking about it for a year now and when you left to Spain, well… An opportunity opened up.” Evelyn trailed off, her face turning a shade of red.

“Am I not enough?” Louis burst into tears. “You don’t need another son.”

“Sweety…” Evelyn also burst into tears as she reached to hold her firstborn in her arms. “Of course you are more than enough. You’re my firstborn and I’ll always love you no matter how many babies I have.”

John could only watch the mess that was his wife and son, both of them pregnant and by the looks of it, very emotional. The next couple of months were going to be rough for him.

“Why don’t we go eat dinner?!” John clapped his hands. “I bet you’re both hungry.”

Louis wiped his nose with the back of his hand and nodded. He took his mother’s hand and made his way downstairs, following his father. Dinner was delicious, even more so when he had missed it and had been starving.

After dinner, John left Evelyn and Louis to watch a movie by themselves. He knocked on Anne’s door and when Gemma opened the door, he greeted her and walked inside after she had invited him in.

“Is your brother around?” John asked as he looked around.

“He’s upstairs in his bedroom.” Gemma told him.

John nodded his head and then went up there and knocked on Harry’s door. He opened the door a moment later and look surprised to see John.

“Hey John.” Harry greeted him politely.

“I need to talk to you.” John said as he walked into the room and looked around.

Harry watched him make his way to the bed, quickly asking him to please sit down on his desk chair. He took a seat on the bed in front of John and waited for him to start talking.

“Earlier today Louis said something. I didn’t acknowledge it at first, but now I want to address the situation.” John began in a serious voice. “Louis mentioned that you bullied him in school. Is that true?”

“I-” Harry closed and opened his mouth like a dumbass.

“Is it?” John asked again.

“I never stopped it, sir.” Harry looked down in shame. “And- and when they made fun of him ... I sometimes laughed along with them.” Harry confessed.

John’s face contorted in anger and he stared Harry down until the boy looked too uncomfortable.

“I’m beyond disappointed in you.” John said. “I really thought you were better than that.”

“I’m so sorry.” Harry looked at him, eyes filled with tears. “I promise I won’t ever do it again.”

“It’s not me who you should be apologizing to. It’s Louis.”

“I know, sir.” Harry agreed.

John nodded, satisfied with Harry’s answer. He stood up and Harry did too.

*****

It was a hot day in the middle of August when shit hit the fan. Louis had been staying at home for the past two weeks just lazing around the house. He refused to go outside, and most of all refused to see Harry. But the boy didn’t bother him, thank God. Louis’ mom had been giving Anne updates which she then told to Harry. So there was no need for them to communicate.

Louis had been on the couch, watching Supernatural and eating whatever healthy food his mom had gotten for them when someone rang the doorbell then knocked on his door. For a moment Louis thought about making a run for it to his room, thinking that maybe it was Harry. But these days, he had been seeing him leaving to work before eight in the morning and not coming home until after five in the afternoon. After that, Harry wouldn’t come out again and his lights would go out every night at ten. Louis didn’t know why he kept working when everything was given to him.

He made a great effort to get up and answer the door since his parents were with Sonia, checking up on the baby, his sibling. It was still weird to think about it. When he finally got up, he wished he hadn’t when he saw Zayn standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Zayn!” Louis squeaked, moving out of his best friend’s way when said friend looked down at his belly and then walked in as if he owned the place.

“I’m so mad at you.” Zayn took a seat on the couch and grabbed the popcorn Louis had been eating.

“Zayn…” Louis started, but his best friend interrupted him.

“First you don’t tell me you’re leaving to Spain, and then you ignore all my calls and texts and then I had to find out through Harry that you’re actually pregnant and that the asshole is gonna have a daughter. I mean, it’s not like I have feelings, whatever, fuck with them.” Zayn sassed sarcastically. Then he cut the shit and said, “I can’t believe you lied to me, Louis.”

“I had to.” Louis sniffled. “I was freaking out and Harry had a bad reaction. I was alone.”

“No you weren’t. You knew you had me and Liam!” Zayn glared at him, trying not to let Louis get to him when he saw him walking his way, his eyes lowering down to look at his rounded belly.

“I’m so sorry.” Louis got on his knees on the couch next to Zayn, then wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck. “It felt like the only option at the moment.” Louis sniffled, and when Zayn let out a loud sigh, Louis knew his friend had already forgiven him.

“I’m still mad at you, but I think I understand. I just wish you would have trusted me. I’m your _best_ friend, Lou.” Zayn hugged him.

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Louis pulled back.

“Can I touch it? Has she kicked yet?” Zayn asked, excitement showing through his voice. “Harry said it’s a girl and he’s very excited. When is she due?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t ask.” Louis told him, now realizing that he didn’t ask, but its not like he actually cared.

“I cannot wait!” Zayn exclaimed.

“Zayn...babe, I’m not keeping her.” Louis looked down at his lap.

“Oh?” Zayn’s eyes widened. “But Harry said–”

“I don’t give a fuck what that asshole said. He’s an idiot that can’t think straight and see that we can’t raise a kid.” Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Dude, no offense but that was harsh.” Zayn gave him an unimpressed look. “He’s her father and he has rights over her too.”

“Did he send you here to try and make me change my mind? ‘Cause if he did then you can tell him to go fuck himself.” Louis glared at his friend.

“What!? He didn’t! I came here because I wanted to see you and all this time I assumed you guys were keeping her by the way Harry was talking.” Zayn glared too.

“We’re not keeping her. He doesn’t get that she’s going up for adoption. I already called an agency and they sent me the information of parents who are looking for a newborn.” Louis told him, frowning when he saw Zayn looking horrified, his wide eyes said it all. Louis could tell that he was trying to hold his tongue.

“You make it sound like you’re going to sell her.” Zayn pointed out, unable to hold his tongue. “How would you even know if you can trust those couples with the baby?”

“The agency is one of the best.” Louis argued. “She’ll receive great parents. I know it.”

“I don’t know, Louis.” Zayn looked down at his hands then at Louis again. “But if this is what you want then you know you have my full support. You’re my best friend and we’ll always have each other’s back.”

“Thank you, Zee.” Louis smiled.

“Okay!” Zayn smiled. “So how was Spain? I’ve never been there.”

The mention of the country made Louis think about Andres. It had been two weeks since he had last seen him and he already missed him, especially his cuddles. Now he was here all alone. They texted and faced timed all of the time, but it wasn’t the same. Louis had told him everything that had happened, knowing that Andres agreed with Harry. The Spaniard was a very family oriented man after all, but Louis ignored that. Instead they would talk about anything else except about the baby situation.

“Did you meet a lot of people?” Zayn asked, about to freak out when Louis bit his bottom lip, his cheeks turning a little pink. “YOU MET A BOY!” Zayn exclaimed excitedly.

“I did.” Louis blushed even harder.

“Tell me everything! Oh my God, did he fuck you while pregnant??” Zayn demanded, and when Louis started with showing him a picture they had taken in his aunt’s backyard, Zayn had stared at it for a long time.

“No, Z!” Louis laughed. “We just kissed and stuff. But he was super sweet. I miss him already.” He sighed longingly.

“I bet! Just look at your face. The fond is showing.” Zayn giggled. “And I can’t blame you, he’s fine. But still not as fine as Liam though.” Louis rolled his eyes, Zayn was such a loyal hoe, it was sickening.

“I wish he was this baby’s father and not Harry.” Louis said out of nowhere. “I can’t stand Harry.” He rolled his eyes again.

“Lou…” Zayn cooed at him. “You just say that because you’re really hurt and no one can blame you. Harry fucked up, but he’s trying to make it right.”

“I don’t care, Zayn. What’s done is done and now all I feel for him is hate. I wish he would leave me and his baby alone, I don’t need him ruining my plans. I already have enough with my parents fully supporting him and the baby that they’re gonna have too.”

“Your mom is gonna have a baby!?” Zayn asked, completely wide eyed at the new information.

“Yeah, she’s two months or so.” Louis shrugged.

“Wow.” Zayn said. “That must be weird, to be pregnant at the same time as your mom.” He laughed.

“Yeah, tell me about it. We threw up at the same time yesterday.” Louis shook his head. “But at least I made it to the toilet.”

Zayn wrinkled his nose. “That’s so gross, but so funny.” He started laughing, falling over tho his side as he clutched his stomach.

For the rest of the day they chilled on the couch, eating and talking about their summers. Zayn didn’t bring up the baby again and they had a nice time. But when the topic of school came up, Louis realized with great horror that it was going to start soon. In two weeks to be exact. Everyone at school would know that he was knocked up. The petty part of him was looking forward to seeing Kendall’s reaction when it got that that he was pregnant with Harry’s baby. But the fearful part of him was scared, knowing that she was probably going to make fun of him even more now. Hell, the whole school might join her too. He wished that he didn’t have to go back. He wished that he had stayed in Spain.

Louis spent the last two weeks of his summer chilling. When he got too bored he would hang out with Zayn and sometimes Liam. But he made sure that Harry stayed off his property. It was bad enough that he would be have to see him at school. Sadly, he couldn’t avoid his baby daddy forever.

*****

When the much dreaded day finally came, Louis had locked himself in his bathroom, refusing to come out. He was six months pregnant and definitely didn’t want to go to school looking like a whale. He had cried and begged his dad to let him take online classes, but unfortunately, it was already too late to enroll. Louis was stuck going to school, his last year in high school.

Of course he did made him come out, and then proceed to drop him off, not wanting his son to drive when lately he had been losing his balance. It wasn’t his fault that he was now heavier on one side (it was Harry’s).

“Good luck, baby.” Evelyn had kissed his cheeks then handed him a brown paper bag with his lunch in it. “I put some oreos in there, I know you’ve been craving them like crazy.” She gave him a warm motherly smile and Louis’ heart almost burst with love for his mother.

For a millisecond, a teeny tiny one, he wondered if the child he was carrying would look at him and feel the same thing he did about his mother if for some reason he changed his mind and decided to keep her. But he got rid of that thought when he had already found a couple who he would be meeting after school. They would be coming over while Harry was at work, Louis had planned everything carefully. Had watched Harry for weeks just to learn his work schedule, though now that they were going to school, he wondered if his shifts would change.

Louis didn’t care either way. The couple was lovely and happily married. He was tall and handsome, she was tall and beautiful and they had a lot of money. Louis knew that the baby would be better off with them than struggling with teen parents.

“Thank you, mommy.” Louis gave his mother the sweetest innocent smile he could come up with. She would be working late that day too like his father.

As soon as Louis turned around to leave, Evelyn narrowed her eyes, grabbing the pamphlet and the couple’s information out of the pocket of her apron. She shook her head and calmly texted Harry, asking him if he could bring her a few things on his way home from work. She needed a few ingredients for dinner that night, she thought as she pulled her long blond hair up in a ponytail.

When John stopped in front of the school, Louis thought about asking him to take him back home. But when he saw Zayn waiting for him with Liam and Barbara by his side, he felt better. He smiled at his dad who wished him good luck then got out of the car, immediately feeling everybody’s eyes on him. He didn’t stop walking until he was safe in Zayn’s arms, glad that his best friend had his back.

“We have the same classes.” Zayn told him as soon as he had wrapped his arms around Louis.

“How?” Louis asked, remembering that they had compared schedules as soon as they had gotten them.

Louis had made his mom pick it up for him instead of doing it himself like he had been doing since tenth grade. But there was no way he was going to show up there looking like a whale before the school year started. Now he just had to endure going to school until he had the baby, then he would be free again.

“I convinced my mom to come talk to them, and they changed my schedule around.” Zayn shrugged just as Louis looked at Liam and then Barbara.

“Hey, guys.” He shyly waved at them.

“Hi, Lou.” Liam smiled.

“Hi, Louis.” Barbara waved at him.

Louis could see she was trying not to look at the belly he had worked so hard to hide, but it clearly hadn’t worked when she could see how big he was. Louis wanted to cry when he knew he was only going to get bigger.

“Okay!” Zayn exclaimed. “How about we go to class. There’s still fifteen minutes to spare, but we could use them to find nice seats.”

“That sounds great! Come on, Lou.” Barbara smiled at him.

“Actually, I’m gonna go see a few friends but I’ll meet you there.” Liam said, then reached for Zayn and kissed him. ”I’ll see you in a bit. Love you, babe.”

Louis had to look away when he saw them kissing and being cute like they always were. He sometimes wished he was Zayn when his relationship with Liam was perfect. It was like they were married. They never fought, only argued sometimes, but they weren’t as bad as his arguments with Harry. Liam didn’t make fun of Zayn, Liam appreciated and loved Zayn. Zayn had everything Louis wanted. Zayn wasn’t knocked up like he was, and life was easy for him.

Louis snapped out of his daze when Zayn grabbed his hand and Liam walked away. They walked into the classroom and took a seat at the very back on a corner. Louis felt better when Zayn and Barbara sat down in a way so that they were shielding him from the rest of the class, and he had never felt more grateful.

Back in the hallway, Liam made his way all the way to the end of the hallway, where Harry was standing and leaning against the wall. As soon as the green-eyed boy saw his friend, he pushed himself off of the wall and made his way to him, meeting him halfway there in the hallway.

“How is he? Is he doing okay? The baby?” Harry worriedly fired questions at him.

“They’re doing good, bro, calm down,” Liam laughed. “Zayn has all of his classes with him and Barbara has a few with him too so I think he’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Harry sighed in relief. He had woken up that morning worried out of his mind about Louis having a shitty first day of school. “Thank you, Li. And please let me know if anybody messes with him, if they even look at him the wrong way.”

“Harry…” Liam grabbed his arm, using that fatherly tone that Harry sometimes hated because Liam was always right. “Don’t get in trouble. There’s a lot of people here who are idiots, so try not to let them get to you.” Liam warned him.

“I won’t.” Harry said. “I can’t get in trouble anymore, or do stupid shit.”

“You better not.” Liam said before he let go of Harry, then both of them started walking toward their classes.

Harry could tell something was bothering Liam, so he went ahead and asked, already knowing what it was that was bothering him.

“So... You’re not playing this year?” Liam wondered aloud.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t have time for football. I’ll be working after school and during the weekends.”

“Even on Sundays?” Liam asked, completely surprised.

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged again. It was slowly starting to become a habit of his. “I need money for my kid.”

“I just think working Sundays is a bit too much. You’re gonna work yourself out man.” Liam said worriedly. “With school, work afterwards, and then on the weekends? You are still a kid, bro.”

“Yeah...well, that doesn’t matter anymore. I’m gonna be a dad soon, so I might as well grow up now.” Harry said. “I’ll be okay, Li.” He smiled.

“And you know Niall, Zayn and I are here for you, even Barbara. I think she and Zayn already planned a shopping day for the baby. Don’t be surprised if they show up at your doorstep with baby things.” Liam chuckled.

Harry wanted to cry, so he reached out and hugged Liam, trying to hold back his tears.

“Thank you! You really have no idea how much it all means to me. Thank you.” Harry thanked him with all of his heart.

“You’ll be okay.” Liam hugged him back then let him go when Harry pulled back. “Have you thought of any names?” Liam asked.

“Not really.” Harry looked down at the floor as he fiddled with the straps of his backpack. “I want Louis to pick it with me.” He said bashfully.

Liam didn’t say anything after that when he knew the situation Harry was in. He had his arm wrapped around him as they walked into the classroom, going straight to Niall who had saved them two spots near him. Harry was grateful when the blond handed them both coffee. They took a seat and got ready for the beginning of a new school year and thankfully their last. Time sure had gone by fast, and the fact that Harry would be a dad in a few months made him feel happy and nervous. In no time he would be holding his daughter.

*****

 

Louis’ day had gone from being okay to being bad when everybody had stared at him during lunch, even more so when he had seen Kendall eyeing him up and down during one of his last classes. Math to be exact. Louis hated math class, and now he hated it even more.

His last class of the day was the parenting class that was now mandatory for all students to take in order to be able to graduate. Over the summer, the school board had decided to make it a required course, so Louis’ class would be the first to need it to graduate. It was only one semester and according to the curriculum, it would cover Sex Ed and pregnancy prevention in both females and males among other things. He was dreading the parenting part of the curriculum. He was not at all happy about the idea of taking care of a robotic baby. He knew that he was already going to hate this class. A constant reminder of his predicament, of the _real_ baby inside his belly.

He walked into the classroom and went to sit next to Barbara and Zayn when he saw her waving at him. Niall was sitting next to her and Zayn and Liam were on his other side. He was feeling okay until Kendall walked through the door and took a seat far away from them. If Louis thought things were bad, they only got worse when Harry and Aiden both walked through the door at the same time, bumping shoulders and glaring at each other.

Louis felt like the main attraction at a freak show - not just because he was pregnant - but because the whole class was staring at the pair by the door then back at him. Liam waved Harry over to an empty seat he had saved for him at their table while Aiden took the only empty one at Kendall’s. The air felt thick and there was nowhere for Louis to move when the class was already full. He was hoping the teacher would make a new seating chart, and when he saw that their instructor was Mr. Lovett, he even had hope, because the man sometimes liked to do that.

“I’m going to pass out the curriculum for the semester and a few forms that both your parents and you kids have to sign. If you’re eighteen already then your parents don’t have to sign anything unless it involves risking your life which...it’s not the case here. I expect you to have your supplies ready by tomorrow.” Mr. Lovett said, eyeing everybody in the room.

He was a young man, only twenty seven, with blond hair and green eyes. Louis remembered how in love he was with the man back when he had just started high school.

“Is it just me or is something going on here? The atmosphere feels so tense.” The young teacher looked around the room. “Anyway, now is not the time for drama. I hope you’re happy where you’re sitting because I won’t be changing the seating chart. At all.”

Louis pouted in disappointment, but he was glad that, at least, he wasn’t sitting right next to Harry and that he was only going to have this class for only one semester. He watched Zayn filling out the forms, signing them like a total grown-up. His parents still had to sign the documents too, but Zayn was acting as if they didn’t need to. Louis signed where he had to then waited for the teacher to start reading the curriculum.

“Okay! This semester we’re going to cover a lot of important things.” Mr. Lovett said. “We’re gonna start with STD’s, then Sex Ed and how to prevent pregnancies in both females and males.” Louis wanted to laugh bitterly at that but he held back, letting the teacher continue. “Now, they are almost similar, except in some areas, which we will be discussing later. Do not start with the jokes, I will take points off from anyone that says something stupid.” He said while giving them a warning glare. “Trust me, I have absolutely no mercy for immature bullshit in this classroom.”

“You’re no fun.” Kendall whined in her bitchy voice, a smirk on her wicked face.

“Making fun of others isn’t fun, and it will not be tolerated here.” Lovett declared, narrowing his eyes at her.

Louis’ cheeks felt hot and when he looked up, Harry was staring at him, almost protectively. Louis made a show of rolling his eyes so hard that it hurt.

“Once I’m sure you’ve learned everything there is to know, we will then get ready for the grand finale.” He said as he walked to a storage closet near his desk.

He opened it and walked inside, coming out seconds later with a car seat. He set it on top of the table in front of him and picked something up that turned out to be a baby doll. Except that it looked way too real to be a just a simple doll. The teacher fiddled with something on its back, then made his way to the computer where he clicked at something and out of nowhere the baby was crying as loud as it could. He let it cry for a few seconds before he turned it off.

“This will be the last assignment for the parenting section. During the remainder of the course we will learn about giving birth and child development. You will find a partner to work with from your own table, and both of you will be the parents to one of these lovely creepy babies. You cannot pick a certain baby or the sex, this is to teach you that you can’t pick the gender of your child in real life. You can’t choose a gender and no matter what you get, even if it isn’t what you wanted, you’re supposed to love them unconditionally” Lovett explained. “I don’t make the rules, the school does. So if you break it, you pay for it and let me tell you, these babies are not cheap, just like a real baby.”

“Can we get baby insurance?” Jeffrey, one of the popular kids, asked.

“No Jeffrey, we don’t offer that here.” Lovett sighed.

“Shame.” Jeffrey said genuinely disappointed.

“Now,” Lovett continued. “That’s all there is to do today so feel free to use your free time as you wish. No screaming or being obnoxious though, I’ve had enough for today.” The teacher finished dismissively and then walked back to his desk and sat down, filling out some paperwork.

Louis used that time to go through the whole curriculum, reading every single little detail. He was starting to get tired of Zayn and Liam flirting with each other as if they were the only ones there. He glared at them and that’s when he saw Aiden was staring at him. He made a great effort to look away and ignore him. He did not need nor want him getting involved in his life again. After the party last May, he had done enough to complicate it. Louis knew that the students were wondering if Aiden or Harry was the father of the baby. The gossip was already irritating him and it was only day one.

He was seriously starting to feel like the fifth wheel when Barbara and Niall started acting corny, sharing the chips Niall had pulled out of his backpack. Louis wanted to kiss Barbara when she offered him some, now that he was starving and still had an hour to go until he could go home and eat to his heart’s content.

“Before I forget,” Mr. Lovett announced, getting up from his seat. “I wanted to pass out some contraceptives. I know what you guys do while procrastinating on your assignments.” He joked, eyeing his students humorously. “Think of this as the first lesson on preventing pregnancy and STD’s.” He said chuckling.

Lovett had a shoebox in his hands, and started walking around handing everybody the damn condoms that Louis didn’t need anymore. The teacher paused in front of the pregnant boy, his eyes on his belly for a second before looking back up and smiling kindly at him. Lovett handed him a small plastic bag with five condoms and then moved on to Zayn and Liam who thanked him. Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry as he watched Zayn taking Liam’s bag and putting them in his backpack.

“I don’t know why you’re giving Louis condoms, he’s already knocked up.” Kendall smirked. “You’re only wasting them.”

“And I don’t know how this is any of your business.” Lovett turned around to look at her.

“I’m just saying. Some people really are dumb.” Kendall continued. “I mean, who doesn’t know how to use protection?”

Louis buried his face in his hands. He wanted to cry, overwhelmed with embarrassment.

“Your parents, obviously.” Harry said, earning gasps from the whole class.

“What the hell!” Kendall exclaimed. “How dare you!?”

“Then shut the hell up!” Harry angrily glared at her.

“Why are you defending the trash. It’s not like you’re on his same level of stupidity.” She sneered. “Knowing Louis, he probably slept with some idiot who got condoms a size too small.”

“Well I can’t help it if I have a big dick.” Harry shrugged.

The whole class went dead silent.

“Kendall.” Lovett spoke up. “Do me a favor and get out of my class. I will call the principal’s office to let them know you’re on your way. I clearly said I won’t be tolerating this kind of behavior. Until you learn to respect your classmates, you’re not welcome here.”

Lovett then turned to look at Harry, speaking up as soon as Kendall had walked out and slammed the door shut behind her. “Watch your mouth, Styles.” He winked at him and gave him a small warm smile right before he looked at Louis.

Louis already had Zayn’s arms wrapped around him, watching Harry as he listened to Lovett explaining why Kendall was on her way to his office. Harry looked up at him, then back down at the desk, feeling everyone’s eyes on them.

For the rest of the day Louis was in a state of shock. Not only had Harry stood up for him for the first time, but he had also inadvertently made it known that he was the father of the baby. Louis guessed that he was actually serious about wanting to raise her. But whatever, he still wasn’t fully convinced, and it didn’t matter anyways. He was meeting up with the parents from the adoption agency later that evening. Regardless, he was happy Harry had spoken up so that they would stop assuming that she was Aiden’s. He didn’t want anyone thinking he had actually slept with the prick.

When the bell rang, Louis packed up his stuff and followed Zayn to Liam’s car. His best friend had offered him a ride. However, Louis didn’t know that Harry had already asked Liam to give him a ride home after school. The dad-to-be knew that Liam was a very cautious driver, and would make sure that his baby was safe.

When Louis reached Liam’s black Volvo, he hopped in the back seat strapped himself in. It was getting harder and harder for him to get comfortable in cars, when the seatbelt dug into to his round tummy. But at least Liam’s seats felt nice against his back, which lately had been starting to ache. Being pregnant sucked.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Zayn turned around in his seat to look at Louis.

“Chicken stars and a sprite. There’s a Carl’s Jr on the way home.” Louis told them, already looking for his card in his wallet.

“I want the same thing, please.” Zayn told Liam.

Liam ordered their food and Louis was left surprised when they had gotten their food faster than usual. They drove him home, and when he got there, he waved goodbye and then walked inside his house. He ate his chicken as he walked around tidying up the house. He dusted the furniture where dust was visible and then vacuumed the carpet, making sure to leave straight lines on it. He wanted to make a good impression on the Huard’s. He needed them to adopt the baby, he was desperate for them to take her. He was eighty percent sure they would after he had showed them a picture of Harry. He had passed his good genes on to her after all.

That evening, after he had just finished getting ready for their arrival, he heard the chime of the doorbell. He tried not to run downstairs, feeling nervous all of a sudden when the couple was already there. He plastered on a smile before he opened the door, revealing the happy couple dressed in expensive clothes. Louis had never seen such an expensive car parked in front of his house. He thought it looked like a Porsche, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Hi!” Louis greeted them sweetly. “Its nice to finally meet you in person. Please come in!”

“Hello Louis! I’m Jodi and this is my husband Michael.” She introduced themselves.

“Nice to meet you.” The man said, eyeing Louis up and down, licking his lips.

It made Louis feel uncomfortable. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure about them as he placed a hand on the side of his belly. But he decided not to judge them too quickly. Maybe Michael's lips were just chapped.

“You have a lovely home, Louis.” Jodi pointed out a she looked round, then took a seat on the couch after Louis gestured them to do so.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled.

“You are six months along, correct?” Michael asked, surprising Louis when he went straight to the point.

“I am. Only three more months and you can have her. She’s still cooking in the oven.” Louis chuckled. “But if this little bun was done, I would hand her over to you right now.”

“I’m so happy you decided to give us a chance. We tried so hard for a child for many years until we decided that adoption was the best way to go. This means so much to us.” Jodi said.

“And I’m grateful that you are giving this baby a chance. I’m sure she’ll be in good hands and I won’t have to worry, wondering if–” Louis paused, faking his tears. “Wondering how she’s doing, if she’s happy and well taken care of. Harry and I can’t keep her, but that doesn’t mean we don’t want the best for her.”

“Has she kicked yet?” Michael asked.

“Not yet, but you can still feel if you want.” Louis said, he completely ignored the fact that he wasn’t letting Harry touch his bump, but was totally letting a stranger do it.

Michael reached forward and placed his hands on the sides of Louis’ belly, where the pregnant boy could feel her moving. Maybe it was a sign, a sign that they were it and the baby really liked her new parents. Louis had a smile on his face, until he heard the garage door open followed by the door through the house. He almost shit his pants when he saw Harry standing there, holding a bag of groceries in his hands.

Harry saw them and then dropped the bag in shock when he realized what was going on. His angry face kept turning redder and redder as he stared at them.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Harry shouted at the man, making Michael drop his hands from Louis’ bump and take a step back.

“Is something wrong?” Jodi asked, a look of confusion on her face.

“No.” Louis gave her a nervous smile. “He just– he…” He trailed off, not knowing what else to say when he saw Harry’s eyes were filled with tears.

“Get out!!” Harry screamed at them, knowing why they were there. “She’s not up for adoption!”

“But Louis told us she is.” Michael said, quickly catching up on what was going on. His face softened as he watched Harry and then Louis.

“Well she’s not.” Harry’s voice cracked, and looked at Louis with betrayal in his eyes.

“We understand.” Michael told Harry, then grabbed his wife’s hand and walked out of there without saying another word.

As soon as the couple shut the door behind them, the screaming began.

“You ruined it! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Louis shouted at Harry who was still standing in the same spot, just looking at the monster that Louis had become.

“Once she’s born–” Harry’s voice cracked again, trying so hard to swallow the lump in his throat. “Once she’s born, I just want you to stay away from us.” Louis took a step forward, stopping when he saw the tears rolling down Harry’s cheeks. “I want you to get the fuck out of our lives. You obviously don’t want to be involved and that’s perfectly fine, but let me just fucking have her! Stop with this adoption bullshit. Jesus Christ.”

Louis stood there speechless. Tears running down his cheeks.

“O– Okay.” The pregnant boy whispered.

Harry shook his head and left, unable to look at Louis a moment longer. All the love that he had had for him completely evaporated. He no longer meant anything to him. He wasn’t even the mother of his child. Louis was just a carrier. A carrier who was carrying his precious cargo. His baby girl. Who was now his _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ami and I wanna thank you for all the comments! We really really appreciate them, we love to read your opinions! Enjoy!

The first month of school had flown by for Louis. After the whole ‘Kendall Incident,’ students stopped bothering him, realizing that if they did, they would not only have to deal with Zayn’s wrath, but also Harry’s ruthless fury. Despite Louis and Harry becoming even more distant after the adoption confrontation, he had Louis’ back in the hallways and during class.

Harry and Niall even started sitting with their group during lunch. It was awkward at first, but Louis grew used to Harry’s presence. They were civil with each other, only talking when Harry offered him some of his food and Louis occasionally accepted it, typically when Anne had packed him cake. Harry quickly learned that Louis craved mostly sweet things, and started bringing him more fruits and vegetables. It was the Thursday of the last week of September when Louis caught on to what he was doing.

“Lou,” Harry said in a hesitant voice, jade eyes glowing with fear.

“Hmm?” Louis responded after he popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. The others were not paying the two any attention, engaged with their own conversations.

“Um, do you want my grapes? Or maybe some of my kale salad?” Harry offered.

“No. But I’ll have some of your cake.” Louis made grabby hands for Harry’s lunch bag, knowing it was in there.

“I actually ate that already during gov.” Harry shrugged, looking away.

“No you didn’t! Stop lying, Harry, and give me the fucking cake. I saw it in there a second ago.” Louis growled, quickly making a pass for the bag. He really wanted to consume some of that chocolatey goodness.

Harry yanked it out of his reach before he could snatch it away. “Louis you need to be eating more healthy foods.” He reprimanded. “I went to the library yesterday after school and did some research about pregnancy. The book said that you should be eating a well-rounded diet, which includes fruits and vegetables.”

Louis, who was sitting across from Harry and between Niall and Zayn, felt the blond’s hand pat his stomach. “He definitely has the well-rounded part down,” he joked while laughing.

Louis gave him a death glare, and then turned back to his ex friends-with-benefits.

“Shut up, Harry. Everyone knows you don’t read.”

Niall began laughing even harder, clutching his stomach and banging his fist on the table. “He’s not wrong, H.”

Harry clenched his fists in anger, pissed off that Louis was using his low grades against him. He just wanted his baby girl to be healthy and strong.

Before he could shove a grape down Louis’ throat, Liam, acting like the dad he was, intervened.

“Quit the bickering you two.” The brown-eyed boy said. “And Louis, Harry’s right. You should be eating better for the baby.”

“But she and I want chocolate cake...” The pregnant boy whined.

“How about you eat the salad, and then Harry will give you the cake?” Liam bargened.

“Three bites.” Louis reasoned, sticking his nose up at the wrinkly green leaves.

“Deal.” Harry said, pushing over his kale with a victory smile.

Louis rolled his eyes and quickly shoved down three bites, before ripping open Harry’s bag and grabbing the cake, moaning when it hit his tongue. Anne was the best cook in the whole wide world.

The rest of the day at school passed by without any more arguments between them. During Lovett’s class, Harry even gave him some strawberries to snack on. Louis ate them without a fight, thinking that he could even get used to the kind treatment. The only thing that would make it better, is if Harry would stop giving Aiden dirty looks. He knew that there was still bad blood between the two, and it was stressing him out. Louis did his best to ignore them as he chewed on his fruit, paying attention to Mr. Lovett for the rest of class.

When Louis got home that day, he went straight to his room and took a nap. By the time he woke up it was already evening. He listened for a bit and concluded that his parents weren’t home yet and grabbed a box from under the bed. It was the same package that he had received in the mail while he had been away in Spain. Lately he had been feeling horny, and because he no longer had someone to help him take care of that problem, he needed to do something about it on his own.

He opened the lid of the box and pulled out the dildo. It was a sparkly pink, just like in the picture advertised online. But he was definitely disappointed about the size; he had definitely had bigger. The vibrator wasn’t even half the size of Harry’s dick. He dropped it on his bed and took a step back already angry with himself for thinking about _him_. Louis was a brand new person and he wasn’t going to let assholes drag him down again.

A few minutes later he found himself in the shower, trying to relax. But it was hard when recently, the baby’s fluttering movements had turned into kicks. They weren’t too bad yet, but she was growing stronger everyday.

He was also growing bigger everyday. Louis even cried when he saw that he had gotten his first stretch mark on the side of his belly a few days ago. Just another thing to add to the list of why he hated being pregnant.

He finished showering and grabbed a towel to dry himself off, groaning when he realized he had forgotten his clothes back in his bedroom. He had left them right next to his brand new vibrator that he was planning to use that night. But first he would have to go buy some lube. Louis would need plenty when he hadn’t touched his hole in months.

When he was dry, he dropped the towel and started walking around his bedroom stark naked. He grabbed a cream bottle from the top of his dresser and then propped his leg up on his bed. He rubbed the brand new lotion all over his body, making sure to give his bump extra care to prevent more stretch marks from arising. When Louis was finished, he went downstairs to go eat because he was starving. He was always starving these days.

*****

Harry swore it wasn’t intentional.

He wasn’t a creep at all, but once something caught his attention it was hard for him to focus on something else.

It’s just when he had stepped out of his shower, after getting home from work, Louis had magically decided to step out of his and walk into his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his swollen waist.

That’s when it had started.

It was the first time his sexy neighbor had stupidly left open the window since he had returned home, only for a deprived boy like Harry to see through it. See so much pretty Barselona-tanned skin.

But it was the pretty tattoo right above the line of the towel, hovering right above his ass crack that caught the attention of his jade eyes.

Louis got a tramp stamp. A fucking _tramp stamp_!

Jesus Christ.

Harry couldn’t breathe.

But what made it all worse, was the actual _tattoo_. Because it matched Harry’s exactly.

A few days before Louis told him that he was pregnant, Harry, feeling rebellious against his parents, had decided to get laurel leaves tattooed along his v-line. He personally found them pretty sexy. And he got several lustful glances at the beach over the summer when he was shirtless in his tight yellow swim trunks. Despite Anne and Robin’s rage, he was happy with his decision.

And now ... Harry honestly didn’t know what to think.

Louis’ stamp was of a very beautiful flower, which Harry would not have recognized if he hadn’t looked up his own tattoo on the internet. The blossoms that adorned the slightly paler skin above Louis’ bum were _laurel flowers_.

It was also interesting - more like _coincidentally_ freaky - that not only were their tattoo’s complimentary, but the places where they were located were complimentary as well.

Not only did Harry’s realization make him forget that him and Louis were barely talking, but it also made the image of his pregnant body a thousand times more desirable.

When Louis towel fell, giving Harry a full view of his lovely round ass, he just couldn't stop his hand from reaching for his already half hard cock.

_Fuck._

He had his song on repeat, one hand making sure the curtain didn’t move and the other wrapped around his dick. If that hand was moving, he had nothing to do with it. He knew he should totally stop, shut the curtain, and take another shower, but this time a freezing cold shower.

But when Louis lifted up his leg all the way up like a fucking professional stripper, his hand moved faster all on its own. He didn’t know Louis could lift his legs up that high while he was seven months pregnant, or bend in half the way he was doing now. It was impressive, and endlessly attractive.

It had already been hard seeing Louis at school everyday, and not being able to touch him. Even in his baggy clothing, Harry still found him adorable, his hands looking so small in his oversized sweatshirts. His bump, which really stuck out now, was the cutest thing that he had ever seen. He and Louis might not be on the best of terms, but that didn’t mean that Harry didn’t want to bend him over his desk and fuck the shit out of him. Hands cupping his belly, holding the pregnant boy steady as his dick went in and out of him. Louis moaning loudly as he pounded into his ass faster and faster.

Harry whined, his imagination running wild as he continued to spy on Louis, watching him rub his skin with lotion. The more he looked the more he felt like he was going to suffer a terminal heart attack. His family was going to find him on the floor, dick spent and still twitching and know exactly what he had been doing before his tragic death. The Tomlinson’s would find out what he had been doing and then bring him back to life only to kill him again.

When Louis finished and got up to put on a pair of red lacy panties, Harry moved his hand faster and came all over it and the navy blue curtains. He had always had a thing for Louis in lingerie.

Harry looked down at the mess he had made and knew that he had to clean it up now before his mom could see it. He definitely didn’t want to explain that stain to his mother. So he grabbed the towel he had used and tried to wipe it off, sighing in relief when it completely came off.

As soon as he was done, he quickly shut the curtains completely. But not even a second later his phone started ringing. Guilt flashed in his eyes when he saw that it was John, Louis’ father, calling him.

He gulped before answering.

“Uh, hello?” He stuttered.

“Hey Harry! How are you, son?” Harry wanted to scream after hearing John’s endearment for him, knowing that he had just gotten off to his actual son a minute ago.

“I’m good. Really good, yeah.” He wanted to bang his head against the wall.

“That’s good to hear.” John said happily. “Anyways I’m calling to see if you can get work off tomorrow. Louis has his next doctor appointment and I know you wanted to be there.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’ll call my boss right now. But I’m sure he’ll be fine with that.” Harry told him, smiling at the thought of seeing his baby girl on the ultrasound screen.

“Great! I’ll pick you and Louis up after school tomorrow. Then we’ll go to the check-up.”

“Sounds good.” Harry grinned, excited. Then he told him gratefully. “Thanks John. I really appreciate this. Like your support, you know?”

“No problem, Harry. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.” John hung up a second later and Harry was quick to call his boss. After Harry told him the situation, his boss let him have the day off as long as he worked a few extra hours on Saturday. Harry was fine with that and then thanked him before hanging up.

Once he was off the phone, Harry grabbed the black and white photo of his little love. He laid down flat on his bed, like the starfish, holding up the picture above his face.

“I can’t wait to see you, baby girl.” He kissed the sonogram and then placed it on his heart before falling asleep.

*****

The next day Louis woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and the fact that he had to go to the appointment later that day only put him in a worse mood. To top it all off, his mom had thrown up in the kitchen sink, triggering him to run to the bathroom and puke up his entire breakfast. His morning was just _grand_.

After he brushed his teeth again, he hopped into the car and his dad drove him to school. One good thing about today was that it was Friday. When he got home he would finish all his assignments and then spend the rest of the weekend sleeping in.

Well that was if the baby even let him.

Last night, after he had gotten off with the vibrating dildo, he tried to fall asleep but she was awake and kicking. After an hour of her madness, Louis had no choice but to sooth her with his hand, rubbing small circles on the bottom of his belly. When the baby finally stopped, he was able to sleep, until she woke him up again. The cycle went on all night long. That was probably why he was in such a shitty mood.

When he got to campus, Louis immediately headed to class, doing his best to ignore the stares, as usual. Even though the nasty comments had stopped for the most part, the students still shamelessly stared at his stomach as he walked past them. If Louis had a knife he would stab all of their eyes out. One by one.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” He snapped at a small freshman who kept staring at him. The kid backed up into the lockers, holding up his hands in fear. Louis rolled his eyes and moved on.

When he walked into his first class, he took his seat next to Zayn, dropping his backpack on the floor.

“Hey Louis,” the girl in front of him greeted him happily.

Louis completely ignored her, taking out his binder from his bag and placed it on his desk.

She turned around when Louis didn’t reply, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment at her failed attempt of socializing.

Louis felt no remorse for his rudeness and began copying the notes from the board.

Next to him, Zayn was staring at him wide-eyed. He knew that the pregnant boy got in his moods, but he had never seen Louis act this impolite before.

“Who pissed in your cereal this morning?” Zayn asked, wondering why Louis had such a sour attitude.

The pregnant boy sighed. “I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Why not -”

“Malik! Tomlinson! Do you mind?” Their teacher shouted, her eyebrow raised, clearly annoyed with their talking.

“Sorry Mrs. Smith.” Zayn said, and they went back to writing down what she was saying.

“I’ll tell you during passing period.” Louis whispered and Zayn nodded in return.

By the time lunch rolled around Louis was exhausted. He had just finished taking an Anatomy quiz and his brain was fried. He was pretty sure that he had aced the test, but the stupid thing had totally drained him. He could really use a nap. And some food. Louis was starving, but had finished eating his lunch by third period, having gotten hungry due to the fact that he had thrown up his breakfast.

When he entered the cafeteria, he took at seat at their table beside Niall. But it all went to hell when Zayn decided to switch things up by taking Harry’s usual spot next to his boyfriend. And just his luck, Barbara sat across from Niall, leaving the remaining seat next to Louis. He wanted to call her few choice words but held his tongue. However, that didn’t mean that he held in his groan when Harry approached them.

Louis watched Harry as he realized that the only seat available was next to him. His baby daddy looked over at him worriedly, silently asking for permission to sit there. Louis nodded, but did so while rolling his eyes.

When Harry finally sat down, he hesitantly unpacked his lunch, already feeling the tension in the air. He placed the contents in front of him and then glanced at Louis. But before he could open his mouth and to make their daily healthy-food deal, Louis gave him a reproachful look with his blue eyes, immediately shutting Harry up. The pregnant boy snatched the chocolate cake from his lunch and without a word scarfed it down.

The green-eyed boy stared at him, bewildered, but Louis’ didn’t care. He didn’t have to explain himself to Harry, the bastard was honestly the one to blame for his lack of sleep.

As lunch progressed, Louis talked less and less and his eyes drooped lower and lower. He could barely keep his head up and yawned every few minutes. After a while, he just couldn’t fight it anymore, and closed his eyes.

~**-**~

“Liam, I’m sorry but I can’t go the park on Saturday, I have to work an extra shift at the store.” Harry apologized, knowing that his friend had wanted him to help him practice.

“Awe but Harry! The game’s next Friday! And I need to work on my passes.” Liam frowned, disappointed.

“I’ll help you on Sunday, I promis-” Harry was suddenly interrupted by a large weight falling on his shoulder.

He looked down to see Louis’ head nestled there, his eyelashes fanned prettily downward, and his thin pink lips parted open, releasing small snores. Harry could only stare at him completely shocked. Louis Tomlinson, who had never fallen asleep during class, was currently passed out on his on his shoulder, his limp body pressed against his side.

Everyone at their table had fallen silent. They were all staring at the pregnant boy in disbelief, never having seen him fall asleep in school before.

“Holy shit.” Niall whispered in awe.

“Is he okay?” Liam asked, clearly worried about Louis’ odd behavior.

“He told me he didn’t get much sleep last night,” Zayn said.

“Why? What happened?” Barbara asked before Harry could. The green-eyed boy was trying his best to stay perfectly still; he was afraid that he would wake Louis up if he moved an inch.

“He said that the baby kept him up. She was kicking him all night long apparently.” Zayn told the group.

“Poor thing.” Barbara shook her head.

They resumed their conversations, but Harry was still staring down at Louis, snuggled up cutely against his arm. He was amazed to have found out that the baby was now kicking! But he was a little sad that Louis hadn’t told Harry himself. More than anything he wished that he could feel her. He wished that Louis would let him.

Now was his chance.

Louis was fast asleep against him, and all he had to do was reach out and gently place his hand on top of his round belly. Harry lifted up his arm, the one that Louis wasn’t lying against, and slowly moved it toward Louis’ mid-section. But just as he placed it softly on the bump, the bell rang.

Louis jumped, startled by the loud noise, causing Harry to drop his hand from his stomach. The blue-eyed boy looked up at him in confusion, staring at Harry as if he had seen a ghost. Then his face flushed red in embarrassment after having realized that he had fallen asleep on Harry’s shoulder during lunch. He softly whispered sorry before rushing out of the cafeteria as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Harry sighed in disappointment. Although it was nice having felt Louis that close to him again, he really wanted to feel his baby girl kick. Maybe he would get to see her tiny legs in action on the ultrasound machine in a few hours. Harry was just grateful that he was going to see her at all during Louis’ pregnancy. But maybe later on, after Harry kisses his ass some more, Louis will let him feel her move.

All he could do was hope.

After throwing away his trash, Harry headed to class, doing his best to pay attention as he excitedly counted down the minutes until school was out.

*****

“Louis, dude, wake up.” Zayn said as he shook Louis awake. “Class is over. It’s time to go.”

Louis opened his eyes and cursed, realizing that he had fallen asleep in Mr. Lovett’s class.

Liam handed Louis his backpack as he got up and rubbed his eyes. He followed his friends out of the classroom and headed to his locker where he exchanged his books with the ones he needed for the weekend. Once he was done he said goodbye to Zayn and Liam and then headed toward his dad’s car.

When he got there, he opened the door and slid inside, throwing his backpack in the backseat.

“Ouch!” A deep voice cried out from behind him.

“Harry?” Louis said, startled, and then he turned to his dad. “What in the hell is he doing here?”

“Language, Louis.” His father gave him a look. “He’s here because he’s coming with us to your doctor’s appointment, obviously.”

“ _Obviously_.” Louis mocked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as his dad drove away from the school. He wished Harry would just leave him the fuck alone. He had made it clear that he wanted the baby, but that didn’t mean that he needed to be present at Louis check-ups. Damn.

The car ride was quiet, the radio playing softly in the background until Louis’ growling stomach broke the silence.

Louis blushed, looking out the window avoiding his father's stare.

“What do you want to eat, son?” His dad asked.

“I’m fine,” He muttered.

“For the last time, stop with the bs Louis. You know what Sonia said.” John knowingly reminded him. God he was worse than Liam at lunch time.

“What does she know?” Louis snarked bitterly. “I think I’ve gained enough weight for a lifetime!” Louis shouted, and then gave Harry a mind-your-know-business look through the rear view mirror when he saw him shaking his head.

John sighed, deciding for his sanity’s sake, not to respond. “Just tell me what you want to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” He told his dad at the same time his stomach growled again.

The frustrated man knew there was no arguing with his stubborn son when he was in one of his moods. But if his grandbaby was hungry, then he had to feed her. So he decided to take matters into his own hands, pulling into the Carl’s Jr near by. He rolled down his window, ordering chicken stars and a large sprite for Louis and hamburgers for himself and Harry.

“Thanks, John.” The boy in the backseat smiled when he was handed his meal. Louis, on the other hand, took his food without a word and ate it, refusing to acknowledge his dad.

By the time they were finished with their food, John had pulled into the hospital parking lot. The three got out of the car and walked to the waiting room, where Louis’ dad signed him in. They sat down together, John in between the teen parents. And once again, Louis felt awkward being in a room with other pregnant men and women. He was glad that he wasn’t the furthest along, although his baggy sweatshirt did nothing to conceal his bump anymore. Before he knew it, he would have to go shopping again. Great.

While they waited, Louis saw Harry pick up a pregnancy magazine on the table and started reading it, a focused look on his face. Louis rolled his eyes and then got up when the nurse called him in.

She did her usual routine, checking his blood pressure, heart rate, and weight. Louis again, made sure not to look at the ever increasing number. Then they made their way to Doctor Cruz’s room.

When they entered, the bubbly woman was there to greet them. “Louis! John! It’s good to see you.” Then she saw Harry. “And who is this?” She asked, smiling widely.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles. The baby’s father.” He introduced himself, shaking her hand like a proper gentleman. Louis rolled his eyes for probably the tenth time that day.

“Hello, Harry. I’m Doctor Cruz but you can call me Sonia.” She grinned.

Louis scowled as he sat down on the reclining examination table. Everyone fell for Harry’s charm, probably because of those stupid chocolate curls and ridiculous dimples. It was annoying.

“So Louis,” Sonia began, as she went to get the measuring tape. “How have you been feeling, honey? Has the baby been moving a lot yet?”

“Um. She’s been kicking a bit, yeah.” He nodded. By a bit he meant a lot. He wanted her to stop. But at least they weren’t too hard yet. The constant motion inside of him was just irritating.

Louis sighed as she approached him. He really didn’t want to raise up his shirt with Harry in the room. The boy had not seen his bare stomach up close since May, and he had wanted to keep it that way. He felt really self-conscious about it. The stretched skin was really unattractive. But now he had no choice but to reveal how fat he was. He bit his lip in discomfort as he rolled up the big sweatshirt, wishing they would all look away.

But he knew they wouldn’t.

Harry stared at his belly as the doctor wrapped the tape around it. Louis had to bite his tongue to stop himself from demanding that he look away. He hated the way his green eyes were glued to his bump. Louis wanted to run out of the room and curl into a ball, shielding himself from the world.

He must have tuned Sonia out because the next thing he knew she was rubbing the cold gel on his skin. Louis braced himself as she flicked on the ultrasound machine and placed the wand underneath his belly button.

“Oh, look!” Sonia pointed to the screen excitedly when the baby’s image appeared. “There she is! Lookin’ pretty as ever.”

He heard Harry gasp from beside him, his jade orbs filling with tears. Louis gritted his teeth. He couldn’t be fucking serious.

“Oh my God.” Harry murmured, his deep timbre thick with emotion.

“I know.” His father said, wiping a tear that had fallen from his eye. “She’s something, isn’t she?”

“She’s beautiful.” Harry whispered, moving closer to the screen to see her better.

Sonia smiled at him and then pressed a button and the baby’s hummingbird heartbeat sounded in the room.

“Wow,” Harry said in awe. “Is it strong? Is she okay?” He asked as if he cared, his voice filled with concern.

“Yes! Her heartbeat sounds perfect, the epitome of health.” She told him.

Harry sighed in relief, and then gasped a second later when he saw movement on the screen. “Is she kicking!?” The excitement in his voice making Louis flinch.

“I believe so,” Sonia laughed. “Here, wanna feel?” She pointed to the spot where her feet were pressing against Louis’ belly.

Before Louis could say no, that he didn’t want Harry to touch him, the boy’s invading hand was already planted flat against his stomach. As soon as his palm made contact with the stretched skin, the baby kicked the hardest she had yet against his fingertips.

Harry’s whole face lit up like a Christmas tree, his fond eyes sparkling with amazement and love.

Louis stared at him feeling a whole mix of emotions. Where had this Harry been five months ago? What had changed his mind from wanting to have nothing to do with her to, all of a sudden, loving her unconditionally? It made no sense to him. But most of all, it made him jealous. Of all the times Harry had had sex with him, he had never called Louis _beautiful_. Of all the times Harry had kissed him, he had never acted like he _cared_. And of all the times Harry had looked at him, his emerald eyes had never shined with so much _love_. The obvious difference between the way Harry felt toward him and the way he felt toward the baby, broke Louis’ heart.

He turned away, his eyes filling with tears, for a completely different reason then the people in the room probably thought. Louis was hurt that Harry loved their daughter, but did not love him. It wasn’t fair.

After Sonia had printed out some sonograms and handed them to Harry and his father, she gave him a few tissues to clean his belly and wipe his eyes. Then she sat down in her chair and glanced over her clipboard.

“Alright.” She said getting everyone’s attention. “The baby seems to be doing well. She’s still small, but definitely closer to being the average weight than last time. So good job, Louis. Please keep up the good work.” She said, patting his knee supportively. “Now that you are out of the second trimester and into the third, this is the time when the baby gains the most weight. So don’t feel like you are overeating, the baby just needs food to help her continue growing big and strong. Okay, honey?”

Louis nodded in understanding, agreeing to do so even though he didn’t want to.

“How much does she weigh now?” Harry asked.

“About two pounds. But at twenty-eight weeks, she should be a little over, closer to two and a quarter.”

Harry nodded his head attentively, making the same face he did in class when he took notes.

“Besides that, Louis, everything looks good.” Then she picked up a folder filled with papers. “I remembered what you said last time, and I’ve got some more information for you about adoption—”

“I’m keeping her.” Harry interrupted the doctor mid-speech, his voice harsh and protective. “So that won’t be necessary.”

“Oh?” Sonia breathed out, a little surprised, placing the documents down. “Great! Well that basically concludes the appointment. Do you two have any questions for me?” She asked.

To Louis’ embarrassment and total shock, Harry pulled out a folded up list from his pocket. John looked impressed.

“Um,” He hummed, looking them over. “When is she due?”

“I believe Louis conceived on the twenty-seventh of March.” As soon as Sonia told them the date, both boys looked at each other, remembrance flashing in their eyes. On that day, the church had had their annual fundraiser to raise money for Easter Sunday.

They remembered it quite well when that was the day Harry had fucked Louis in a single bathroom. He had bent Louis over the sink and had let him fuck himself on his cock. That was a day Harry would never forget. The way Louis had moved his hips, giving them both endless amounts of pleasure.

“So his due date will be the middle of December.” She looked at her paperwork to double check. “Yes, I marked him down for December 18th.”

Louis sighed in relief. That meant he would probably have her during Christmas vacation. However, he frowned when he realized how close that would be to his birthday.

“What kind of diet should Lou be eating?”

“Mostly fruits, vegetables, and protein. A healthy diet would definitely be best. But make sure to avoid caffeine and not eat too much junk food. Listen to your sweet cravings, of course, but try hard not to over do it. So far, Louis looks like he’s doing well, so I wouldn’t worry too much about this.” She told Harry.

“What’s the best birthing option for the baby?”

Louis wanted to slap Harry. That was totally his decision!

“Well natural is usually best, but it all depends on the baby’s position or if there are any health complications. Honestly, it’s all up to Louis. Whether he chooses to give birth naturally, have an epidural or a c-section, it doesn’t matter.” Sonia smiled at him. “Don’t worry hon, you have plenty of time to think about it.”

“Do you consider parenting classes to be beneficial?”

“Over the years I’ve heard that they can be very helpful. Birthing classes, especially if Louis decides to go natural, would be great too.”

“Okay. And uh last question. Do you recommend anything to help him ... sleep better?” Harry asked, gazing tentatively at Louis. The pregnant boy’s cheeks flushed pink when he remembered falling asleep on Harry during lunch.

“Is she moving a lot at night, hon?” Sonia gave him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded bashfully.

“Sometimes talking to the baby helps. But if she’s just an active little thing, then there’s not much you can do about it. However, lots of my patients have said that they really like using pregnancy pillows, especially if you are already experiencing some back pain.

“Alright. Good to know,” Harry said while folding his list back up and returning it to his pocket. Then he stood up, John and Louis doing the same.

“Thanks for everything, Sonia,” Harry shook her hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“You too, daddy-to-be.” She giggled, affected by his charm. Louis wanted to vomit.

John shook her hand next before leaving the room with Harry to book Louis’s next appointment.

But before Louis could trail behind his next-door neighbor, Sonia held him back to whisper something in his ear.

“He’s a keeper!”

The blue-eyed boy turned bright red at her comment. Before he could say anything, Doctor Cruz winked at him, and then gently pushed him out of her office.

Louis shook his head as he caught up with them. He knew Sonia was wrong. It would be impossible to keep Harry when he had never had him in the first place. And besides it didn’t matter. Harry had made it clear, after he kicked Jodi and Michael out, that he only wanted to keep the baby inside his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Harry wearing the blue bandana on the 28th, here’s an update!! Safe reading hoes (: Ami xx
> 
> YAS HOES!! Jenn! XOXO
> 
>  
> 
> *Please, no offense on the hoe thing. We're just so hyper and happy today! We love and appreciate all of you! Xx

That Saturday morning, Louis woke up just in time to hear Harry's bike, listening to the roar of the motor until it faded away. He stayed in bed, looking up at the ceiling, groaning when the baby started up her kicking again. He fell asleep and ended up waking up at ten in the morning. He took a shower and went downstairs to eat something.

When he got there, he found his parents down in the kitchen, trying to ignore the way his father was kneeling down in front of his mom cooing at her bump. His mom had started showing earlier than usual, but soon he had found out it was because it was her second pregnancy. He rolled his eyes when his father was starting to get obnoxious, not really understanding what the big deal was.

“Morning, baby.” His mother greeted him. “There's pancakes on that plate, I just made them.”

“Thanks, mom.” Louis sighed, going straight to the plate where a mountain of pancakes was waiting for him. “Morning, dad.” Louis greeted him, not wanting to be rude.

“Morning!” His father smiled at him. “Harry left something for you before he left for work.” John said.

“He did?” Louis asked, his full attention now on his father, a little excitement in his voice.

“It's in the living room.” John told him, patting Evelyn's tiny protruding tummy as he grabbed a pancake with his other hand.

Louis didn’t flinch when his father walked by and patted his tummy too, mumbling a hello in his baby voice, before he walked outside to their backyard. However, he did find it a bit weird.

Louis sat down to eat his pancakes, and when he was done, he put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher then went to the living room where the package Harry had brought him, was waiting for him.

He furrowed his brow when he saw the box, and upon closer inspection, he figured out it was a maternity pillow in the shape of a U. It looked really comfortable and soon he had tears in his eyes, feeling rather emotional at the gesture. The gift was so thoughtful! He guessed Harry wasn’t so bad after all.

During the next hour, Louis opened the box and tried out his new pillow, afterward he finally unblocked Harry and sent him a text to thank him for the pillow. His mother had pouted that whole time, telling John that she needed a pillow like that, making Louis shake his head in amusement when John had gone out and had come back with a pillow just like Louis’. Louis’ pillow was purple while his mother’s was pink. But Louis’ had a fussy material and was softer.

Louis was in his bedroom, using his pillow, eating and watching Supernatural when he finally received a text back from Harry.

_**“Anything to make my little star more comfortable.”** _

Louis’ smile faded away, fighting the urge to cuss Harry out as he dropped the phone on his bed, the keyboard waiting for him to start typing. He angrily wiped away the hot tears already rolling down his cheeks. He was so angry, enough to make him cry and want to burn the pillow. Of course it was all for her, because in Harry’s life, he didn’t matter. Only the damn baby. Always her.

“Your dad’s an asshole.” Louis said through his tears, ignoring the baby when she started kicking as soon as she had heard his voice. “At least he loves you.” He told her enviously.

Louis spent the rest of the weekend in bed, having refused to go to church when his father had asked him if he was going. He was grateful that his mother no longer forced him to go, understanding that Louis couldn't be sitting down for long periods of times or his back would start hurting. He was glad they both understood. He hadn’t gotten anymore messages from Harry and he was thankful, because at the moment, he didn’t want to see nor hear him at all.

Monday during Lovett’s class, Louis was fully awake and listening to the teacher when he had been sleeping better. He had found a good position where he was comfortable, always humming a tune that for some reason would calm the baby down. It resulted in her going to sleep at the same time Louis did and be awake when Louis was. Life was great. Until Mr. Lovett decided to ruin it for him.

“Class!” Lovett clapped his hands to get their attention and get them to shut up.

Louis was trying to listen, but he got distracted when his phone vibrated. It was a text from his mother with a picture attached to it. He opened it to see a pink baby onesie, and when he read the caption, he turned his phone off and ignored it.

**_“I found this one for your baby. She’s going to look adorable!”_ **

Class wasn’t even over and he was already in a foul mood. He had tried to not let it get to him, but lately his mother had been getting on his nerves. If it wasn’t because she kept talking to her baby and it was awkward, then it was because she was always telling him what he could or couldn't eat. Louis already had enough with Harry at school, he didn’t need his mother to annoy him at home too. But that wasn’t the only thing, what pissed him off the most was the fact that she was dead set on telling him to keep the baby.

It was the week where they were going to bring the robot babies home. They were supposed to be like real babies, and they would have to take care of it. Louis didn’t feel comfortable at all about that, but it was two test grades and he couldn’t fail. No way was he going to let them go. He just hoped Zayn wanted to be his partner or he was stuck with Harry. Even more when there was a birth certificate to fill out and even a marriage certificate if the students chose to get married. Louis thought the latter was the stupidest thing ever.

“Louis, since everyone in your group but Harry already has a partner, you’ll be Harry’s partner.” Mr. Lovett decided, snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

“Wait what?” Louis asked, noticing that the whole class was staring at him and Harry.

“Pay attention next time, Louis.” Lovett shook his head. “Anyway! You’ll have these babies for the rest of the week, and you’ll bring them back monday morning before school starts. They will start functioning like a real baby tonight at seven to give you time, be off during school hours, and will stop Sunday at the same time to allow you to get a good night’s sleep. You will have bracelets that work as ID’s, so everytime the baby cries, having that ID around the baby will help it identify you as a parent. After it chimes, then you can start figuring out what’s wrong with it. Remember, they will start off as newborn the first night, then one month olds the next and so on. Any questions?”

“You said they are going to record. Do you mean like a camera?” Kendall asked.

“I meant that they will send data to me when you feed, change their diaper, soothe them, and hold them. It will also send me data when you mistreat them, which I hope none of you do because that’s considered child abuse. These robot babies are very sensible to baby shaking syndrome and it will make you lose points if it happens. We already talked about what it is and how it happens so be very careful, because if it happens, I will not have mercy on you. If you lose points then its on you.” Lovett explained.

“Great.” Louis muttered when Lovett started to randomly call groups so they could pick up their random child.

“Harry and Louis.” Lovett called out to them, making Louis roll his eyes when the teacher looked at them, waiting for them to go pick up the baby. “You get a boy!” Lovett exclaimed, handing Harry the car seat that contained the baby and his things.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled at him.

When they went back to their seats, he noticed how the rest had already left two empty seats next to the other for them. Zayn and Liam were busy with their baby girl while Barbara and Niall already had theirs naked, inspecting the whole robot baby. Niall laughed as soon as he saw the small penis on his son, unable to stop himself when he asked Lovett if the baby would projectile poop and pee.

“A newborn baby’s poop is sort of liquidy,” Lovett explained, enjoying his students disgusted expressions. “So yes, the baby will projectile poop and pee on you if you’re not careful when changing that diaper. But good thing these are robots. The Baby will only cry when needing a diaper change, but there won’t be any pee or poop at all.

Louis turned to look at Harry, noticing him grimacing, and he suddenly felt bad when he realized Harry would have to do all of that on his own. For some weird reason, Louis started feeling bad for him. But he quickly got rid of that feeling when it was Harry who wanted to do it. Louis had given him a chance to walk out just like he was going to do so. When he looked over to the rest of his classmates, he saw them filling out the birth certificates and the marriage documents. He watched as Harry filled out their baby’s, chills going down his spine when he realized that in less than three months, Harry would be signing a real one.

“Do you mind taking it home today?” Harry asked. “I have work until eight.” He told him.

“Umm...yeah, sure.” Louis said.

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry gave him a charming smile.

Louis only nodded, and when class was over, he picked up the car seat and followed Liam and Zayn to the Volvo. Louis strapped the baby in the seat and Zayn did the same, only the black haired boy kissed the doll while Louis did his best to act like it wasn’t there.

When he got home, he found his mother in the kitchen with the laptop in front of her. Upon closer inspection, he saw she was looking at baby furniture. That’s when he knew it was best to get out of there as soon as possible, but his mother was already calling his name.

“Hi baby! How was school?” She asked, noticing the car seat. “What is that?”

“It was good. And this...this is the robot baby I told you about.” Louis said, his palms already sweating, praying that it wouldn’t cry soon, or any time in the near future.

“Okay.” She said. “I’ll make something for you to eat while we wait for dinner. You must be starving.” She said.

“I’m actually not, so I’m just gonna go to my room.” He said, and left before she could stop him again. He picked up the car seat and headed up the stairs, which were becoming harder and harder to climb everyday.

When he got to his room, he dumped the car seat by his bed then sat on it, grabbing his laptop from under his pillow. He got comfortable on his pillow and played some music before he went to tumblr and started scrolling down. He spent the rest of the day on there, and just when he was walking out of the bathroom, he heard a beep sound. He looked around, at some point fearing for his life, until the culprit started crying. It began as whimpers that turned to cries, getting louder and louder the longer it took Louis to react. But Louis couldn’t even move when deep inside he was starting to panic.

He had never been so grateful to see his mom when she walked through his door and went straight to the baby. She was quick to pick it up, rocking it while she looked through the bag until she found one of the two bracelet ID’s then the bottle. As soon as she put the ID close to the baby, hearing the chime, and then the bottle close to the baby’s mouth, it stopped crying and Louis was able to relax.

“Thanks mom.” He sighed relieved.

“No problem, love.” She said, too happy for Louis’ liking. “Let me know if you need more help. After all, this is practice for when you have your baby.”

“Mom. For the last time. I’m _not_ keeping her. Okay?” Louis gritted his teeth, but of course, his mother ignored him.

“Anyway, your dad is almost home with dinner.” She replied, then left the room.

Louis nodded, and after she was gone, he stared at the plastic baby. His ugly cries were still echoing around in his head, irritating him to no end. It was fact now. Louis didn’t have a single maternal instinct in him. He honestly just wanted to chuck the thing out the window, but he knew that Harry probably needed a decent grade to help him pass the class.

The baby cried again during dinner time, needing a diaper change. That time he had done it himself when his mother had told him it was his responsibility and that it was practice. Louis wanted to throw something at her and then cry. He was starting to get so frustrated and his father wouldn’t do anything to shut her up.

The last straw was when after the real baby had kept him up until midnight because of her kicking. The pillow helped make him more comfortable, but she just would not stop, her little feet annoying him to no end. When she finally calmed down, he closed his eyes. But was suddenly woken up again when the stupid robot baby started crying. Louis ignored it, but couldn’t sleep while it kept doing that. Eventually Evelyn walked through the door asking if he was okay.

“Mom, it won’t shut the hell up.” Louis started crying after nothing had worked.

“Try rocking him, that works sometimes.” Evelyn told him, yet did nothing to actually help him.

“It doesn’t work!” Louis almost shouted, then placed the screaming baby back in his car seat. “You know what, fuck this! Let it cry! I don’t care.”

“Louis, baby, I know it’s hard but you can’t do that when you actually bring your baby girl home. You won’t be able to just let her cry.” Evelyn tried to make him understand.

“For the last fucking time, I’m not keeping her!” Louis shouted, making his mom flinch. “I’m sick and tired of you telling me all this shit when you know she’s never going to come into this house!”

“I just don’t understand, Louis! How could you not want your own child?” His mother asked him hysterically. “Don’t you love her?”

“No! I don’t give a shit about her! I just want her gone!” Louis shouted.

He regretted saying that as soon as he felt a small flutter near his belly button that, to his dismay, had already popped out. He hated how his body was accommodating her. Everything was for her. But what about him? Did no one care how he felt anymore?

“You don’t mean that.” Evelyn had tears rolling down her face and John was standing by the door.

“I do! I can’t stand her. I hate when she moves! I hate when you and dad talk like this kid and yours are going to be best friends. I hate when you guys talk about her as if she’s going to have a place in this damn family. But after I have her, you aren’t ever going to see her. Get. It. Though. Your. Heads! She’s not part of this family AND SHE NEVER WILL BE!”

“She– She’s my granddaughter.” Evelyn’s voice trembled. “And I don’t care what you say, but you’re not going to keep us from seeing her!” She screamed right back at him, with just as much determination in her voice as her son’s.

Louis stared daggers at her. His own mother would really betray him like that? Go against his wishes because she selfishly wanted to be apart of her life even when Louis himself didn’t want to be nor wanted his parents to be. He wanted her completely erased from his life but now it would be impossible.

But a moment later, when he saw the heartbroken look in his mom’s eyes, he realized what he had said had gone too far. And he instantly regretted it. He hadn’t realized that Harry was not the only one who had fallen in love with her; his mother and father had fallen in love with her too.

It was silent for a few seconds, but then Evelyn burst into tears and ran out of the room and into hers, slamming the door shut after her. Louis started crying when he could still hear her sobs, and see his father staring at him with the most disappointed expression he had ever seen on his face. It wasn’t until John wiped away his tears that Louis noticed he had been crying too.

“Just go to bed, Louis.” He sighed, then closed the door, leaving Louis there with the robot baby that had already stopped crying, and his own completely still in his stomach.

Louis doesn’t know how long he stayed in his room, standing on that same spot. The anger he was feeling was enough to make him keep crying. On the other hand, the shame he felt was overwhelming him. He could not face his parents after he said those horrible things. He couldn't do it after what had just happened. After thinking it through for a good ten minutes, he got up and grabbed a duffel bag then walked into his closet to grab as many things as he could fit into it.

When he had everything he needed, he grabbed his backpack, the pillow and the car seat and walked out of his room. He had just walked out of the house and over to Harry’s when he realized it was late and they were asleep. He took a seat on the swing of their front porch, dumping all his things on the ground, then took out his fully charged phone and dialled Harry’s number.

“Hello?” Harry answered, and Louis felt bad for waking him up.

“It’s Louis.” The pregnant boy said. “Can you–” He stopped when he felt a big lump in his throat that only made him shed more tears. “Can you come downstairs and open the front door? I’m outside.”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Harry asked.

Louis could tell he was more awake now, and before he could answer his questions, Harry was already opening his front door. He turned the porch light on and walked outside. He was wearing gray sweatpants and an old Nirvana t-shirt. He was barefooted and his hair was a complete curly mess. Harry squinted his sleepy eyes at him, and then rubbed them with his big hand, trying to clear out his vision.

“What happened?” He asked, eyeing all the bags, the pillow and the car seat right next to Louis on the swing.

“Can I stay here for the night?” Louis asked, voice still shaking. “I had a fight with my mom.”

“Did they kick you out?” Harry asked, already grabbing the bags and letting Louis walk in front of him with the car seat held tightly in his hands.

“No, but it was bad and I don’t want to be there.” Louis told him as he walked upstairs then into Harry’s bedroom, not completely closing the door behind him after Harry had asked him to.

“Oh. Well you can stay as long as you want to.” Harry told him as he yawned.

“Thanks, Harry.” Louis said, then looked down at the plastic baby. “You might want to warn your parents that I’m here. This thing will cry and it gets loud and I don’t want Anne and Robin to get scared.

“Nah I told them I would have the demon soon.” He reassured Louis, and then wondered aloud, “Has it been keeping you up?”

“The stupid thing woke me up at midnight.” Louis muttered as he sat down on the soft bed. The bed that had so many memories. He tried not to think of those. Things were a lot different now. They were no longer friends with benefits. They were nothing. Harry was just his neighbor and the father of his baby. That was it.

“Sorry about that,” Harry told him, voice genuinely apologetic. “I’ll take care of him throughout the night, okay? We can take turns tomorrow after school.”

“Okay. Deal.” Louis pulled the comforter back and then tried to get comfortable when he remembered. “Harry?”

“Hm?” He hummed, his phone in his hand, texting someone.

“Can you hand me the pregnancy pillow?” Louis whispered, his cheeks pink.

Harry smiled at the pregnant boy as he handed him the long purple pillow that he had bought him. Louis thanked him before wrapping it around his body, making sure that his belly was laying on top of it. Soon after he was fast asleep, little snores coming from his thin parted lips.

Harry turned back to his phone before he could think about kissing them. He had first texted Robin, letting him know that Louis was over and that the robotic doll was with him. Then he texted John, telling him that Louis was spending the night. Lastly he sent a message to Liam, asking him if he could pick Louis up in the morning, knowing that he wouldn’t want to see his dad and that he couldn’t ride on Harry’s bike. He would never put his babies in harm's way, especially his little star. Harry had given his baby girl that name because of the endless amount of chicken stars Louis fed her.

When Harry was finished being the responsible person that he was trying hard to become, he climbed in next to Louis but instantly felt awkward. Every time that Louis had slept with him, Harry had cuddled him, always being the big spoon. But now he didn’t know where he and Louis stood. Were they even friends at this point? Before Harry could over think it, he turned on his side and fell asleep, making sure to keep his hands to himself.

*****

In the middle of the night Harry was woken up by the most annoying cry he had ever heard in his entire seventeen years of life. In his dreamy state he buried his face further into the pillow ignoring the sound. But as he laid there he realized that the pillow was incredibly softer than rest that he owned. He sighed in comfort, but then his eyes flashed open when the cries only increased in volume. The sleepy boy moved even quicker out of bed when he saw that he was inches away from Louis’ face. He had been sharing the pregnancy pillow with him. Jesus. Harry needed to get a grip.

He walked toward the robotic demon in its car seat, sliding on the bracelet before picking it up. Once he heard the chime he grabbed the toy bottle to feed it, sighing in relief when it its cries quieted. Harry wrinkled his nose when the plastic baby started making sucking noises. The more real they tried to make the thing, the more creepy it seemed. He knew that his baby girl would be the total opposite. Though Harry wasn’t naive. He knew that her poop and throw-up would not be pleasant.

But it would be worth it. Anything for his little star.

While the doll drank its non existent meal, Harry looked over at Louis, smiling at his sleeping form. He was snugged up with the purple pregnancy pillow. The bottom of his baggy shirt had ridden up, the moonlight coming through his curtains exposing some of his rounded belly in the dark.

But then he saw something long and fussy moving against the stretched creamy skin that housed their baby. Harry immediately went into protective mode and took a step toward Louis and the creature, but upon further inspection he realized that it was only Dusty, the family cat, curled around Louis’ pregnant tummy, his long tail brushing against it.

Harry rolled his eyes. Louis must not have closed his door all the way shut. The cat liked to come into his room at night and sleep against him. Harry had started putting him out though when he woke up with a mouth full of hair.

When the robot baby was finished eating, he burped it and put it gently back in the car seat and returned to bed. He gave Dusty a few strokes, but accidently brushed his hand against Louis’ belly. Not being able to help himself, he caressed the bump a bit, and grinned lovingly when he felt a soft kick at the base of his palm. Louis groaned in his sleep, his hand coming to rest next to Harry’s, subconsciously attempting to soothe their baby.

Harry smiled softly, shaking his head. No matter what Louis said, Harry knew deep down that he didn’t hate their little star. He placed a soft kiss next to Louis’ outty belly button and then laid down next to him, falling asleep minutes later.

The next morning Harry, like he predicted, woke up to a heavy weight on his face and with a mouth full of cat hair. He groaned before gently removing the suffocating mass of fur that was Dusty. He got out of bed and then made his way toward the shower.

As he walked to the bathroom he gave Louis a glance, laughing at the wild fringe that framed his sleeping face. It was hard to tear his green eyes away, the pregnant boy was so gorgeous; no amount of baby weight would ever change that. He was glowing brighter than the sun. And Harry knew without a doubt that his baby would be a little ray of sunshine, just like her momma.

~*~*~

When Louis woke up that morning, he was a little confused about his surroundings until he remembered. With that came the feeling of shame when he also recalled what he had said to his mother. He stayed in bed for a few more minutes, listening to the shower going before it turned off, minutes later, Harry was walking out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Louis?” Harry spoke up, with his back to Louis as he rummaged through one of his drawers. “Wake up, we're gonna be late.” He said.

Louis watched him put on some boxers before he removed the towel, then watched him go to the closet to find something to wear. He came back out dressed in simple blue jeans and a red shirt. Louis wondered why he wasn't wearing black skinny jeans and black everything, but didn't ask and instead got up to go to the bathroom to shower. On his way there, he could see Harry had dark circles under his eyes and looked completely knackered. He guessed it was because of the robot baby keeping him up. He felt bad, but said nothing and went into the bathroom instead to take a shower.

When he got inside the shower, he was shocked to see that his body wash, shampoo, and conditioner were still in there. Harry had really kept them this whole time. Louis honestly didn’t know what to think about that. Regardless, he was happy that Harry had them so that he could use them now, but he decided to use a little bit of Harry’s cologne when he got out. He had always liked how he smelled so he sprayed some on his wrists.

After he was finished getting ready in the bathroom, he returned to Harry’s room, where the boy was waiting for him on the bed. He handed Louis his backpack and then slung his around his shoulder.

“Let’s go, Lou. Liam is waiting outside for us.” Harry told him as he walked down the stairs.

“But we didn’t have breakfast.” Louis frowned, he was starving.

“We can get something on the way. C’mon! We are gonna be late.” Harry rushed him as he held the front door open for him. Louis rolled his eyes but there was no way he was hurrying down those stairs only to fall. He might not want the baby but he didn’t want to put her in harm’s way or himself for that matter.

When Louis finally made it down, he walked to the black Volvo, greeting Liam and Zayn who were in the front seat. To his surprise, Harry hopped in the back seat with him, strapping himself in before Louis even closed the door. The pregnant boy sighed, was he really becoming that slow?

On the way to school, Liam picked them all up some breakfast. Once he got to campus, he parked and then they all hopped out. Louis and Zayn walked toward their lockers while the other two boys walked toward theirs on the opposite end of the hall. Once they were out of earshot, Zayn grabbed onto Louis and pulled him close.

“Zayn?” Louis asked, startled.

“Spill, bitch.” Zayn demanded.

“Spill what?? Nothing happened!” Louis whisper yelled, looking into Zayn’s nosy brown eyes.

“I know you slept over at Harry’s house last night.” Zayn told him, his eyes turning into slits. “Which means that you both slept in his bed.”

“And...?” Louis pressed him to go on.

“Oh my God, do I have to spell it out for you?”

Louis raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Did you have S-E-X?” Zayn asked, exasperated.

Louis looked at him scandalized. “Of course not, you perv! We are barely on speaking terms.” He yelled. “Harry wouldn’t fuck me like this anyways,” Louis gestured to his large baby bump. “God, what position would we even do it in?” He said, shaking his head.

“Probably doggystyle or cowgirl.” Zayn replied knowingly, while putting his books in his bag. “Reverse cowgirl…”

“What in the hell is cowgirl?” Louis asked, totally confused and then closed his locker and hauled his bag over his arm again.

“Where you ride that dick like a horse into the sunset.” Zayn said dreamily, looking off into the distance at Liam. Louis wanted to barf, the boyfriends made him sick to his stomach.

“Good to know.” Louis groaned. “And to answer your question, we didn’t have sex and we won’t have sex any time soon. It would be too weird, anyway, with a baby inside of me. Like what if she moved?” Louis shivered at the thought. “Just no, Zayn.”

The dark haired boy shrugged. “Eh I don’t think that would be a problem, LouLou. Harry could just rock her to sleep.”

“I could what?” Harry asked a moment later when he and Liam joined them on their way to class.

Louis stared at him, his cheeks turning bright red.

“You would stick that fat cock-” Louis slapped his hand over Zayn’s big mouth, the rest of his sentence coming out as incomprehensible mumbles. “... of yours ... up Lou ... ass .. and rock ... to sleep.”

Harry looked at Liam, his facial expression totally bewildered. His best friend just shook his head, silently telling Harry not to mind his boyfriend’s immature behavior. The two boys just laughed it off as they went into class. Zayn, on other hand, found his seat while Louis stared daggers at him, mumbling empty threats as he took his seat next to his big-mouthed bestie.

The day passed as it usually did, with boring lectures and tedious class assignments. By the time it was lunchtime, Louis was excited, looking forward to eating some of Harry’s chocolate cake. He almost ran to the table when he saw that Harry was already there unpacking his delicious goodies.

Louis took his seat next to Harry, and began eating his lunch. He ate some of Harry’s kale salad in return for his whole slice of cake, devouring it in seconds. When lunch was over and Louis was happy and full, he stood up to throw his trash away. Then he walked toward his locker to get his books for math and Mr. Lovett’s class, the rest of his friends not too far behind him doing the same. But as he reached for his Calc textbook, two bickering football jocks came down the hallway, their yells echoing off the walls.

“I saw her panties in your car, Tristan! Don’t give me that bullshit excuse that she needed a ride for cheerleading practice and changed in the back seat. I know you’ve been fucking my girl behind my back!” The boy then shoved his teammate into the lockers, a foot away from Louis, the loud collision making him flinch.

“Fine! I did bang your girl, Sean. And she loved it!” He admitted with a cocky smile, which only provoked his friend more. “Loved the way I slowly fucked into her tight pus-”

Sean swung his fist back and then punched Tristan in the face, cutting off his vulgar description. The tall boy fell over, too busy holding his bloody nose to catch himself from crashing into Louis’ side, causing the pregnant boy to lose his balance and fall, his back hitting the ground hard.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be upset if what you were expecting didn’t happen. If you have any questions or concerns about Louis’ character don’t be afraid to ask.

Before he could yell at Louis to move out of the way, Harry saw Sean hit Tristan making him fall, and then like the domino effect, the large footballer slammed into Louis bringing him crashing down with him. Harry could only watch in horror as the petite pregnant boy fell to the floor. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. As soon as Tristan collided with his side, Louis instinctively wrapped a protective arm around his swollen belly and with the other he tried to grab onto the wall. But the push was too forceful, causing him to fall flat on his ass, followed by the loud bang of his head hitting the floor.

Everyone stood in shock. The hallway went dead silent.

Before Harry could even think about what he was doing he was charging toward Sean, his green eyes so blinded by rage that he couldn’t see reason.

“Harry no!” He heard Liam call, but he ignored him. The image of Louis falling and hitting the ground, his tiny hands around his bump trying to shield his little star from harm was replaying in his head again and again, not allowing him to think straight. The prospect that either his lovely boy or his unborn baby was _hurt_ only fueled his anger.

“Hey, man. I– I’m sorry, I–”

Harry cut him off with a punch to the jaw. “You fucking piece of shit. _He’s pregnant!_ ”

“Please,” Sean whimpered. “Dude, I didn’t mean to make him fall!” He cried out begging for mercy, completely terrified of Harry. “It was an accident. I swear!” It was a known fact to the whole football team that Harry was in love with Louis, so none of them messed with him. And now, after Sean unintentionally hurt him by hurting Tristan thus putting Louis and his baby in danger, Sean knew that he was about to get his ass beat.

Harry shook his head, he had always known that the egotistical jock had a temper and could never control it. Now Louis and his baby girl were suffering from it.

Harry kicked him in the groin causing the blubbering idiot to fall to his knees. Harry didn’t waste a second and rounded on him, pinning his shoulder to the ground and repeatedly punching Sean’s face again and again and again.

He faintly heard the screaming of students, Liam, and a few teachers in the background. Harry only ignored them, determined to show this asswipe what happens when someone fucks with his family.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him around his waist, pulling him away from Sean’s blood-covered face, preventing him from punching the bastard again.

“That’s enough, Harry!” Mr. Lovett yelled. Harry struggled for a minute, trying to escape from the teacher’s grip so that he could throw another punch, this time at Tristan, who was still holding his bleeding nose. Harry hoped the thing was broken.

“Jeremy, help Mr. Alison up.” Lovett ordered while pointing at a moaning Sean, then he looked over at Zayn who was kneeling beside Louis. “Please make sure he gets to the nurse.”

Harry’s green eyes made contact with Louis’ blank blue ones who were staring right at him, his expression unreadable. Before Harry could run to the pregnant boy and demand that he escort Louis to the nurse himself, the teacher said: “You three are coming to the principal's office with me.”

Harry sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do but follow him and pray that Louis and the baby were okay.

*****

Louis laid still on the exam table in the nurse’s office. His head was pounding terribly and his back was aching with pain. Zayn sat beside him quietly, his face etched with worry. They were both waiting for the nurse, Mrs. Martha, to come back with an ice pack for his head.

After they told her what happened and Louis described his symptoms, she concluded that he didn’t have a concussion, only minor bruising on his back. Overall he was okay, the fall not giving him any major injuries. At first Louis was afraid the baby was hurt and almost began freaking out. But after feeling several hard kicks to his ribs, Louis was pretty sure the baby was fine too, although the nurse said if he wanted to be one-hundred percent sure, he should see his doctor. Mrs. Martha told him that he was lucky that he fell on his backside, or else the baby could have been severely hurt.

Soon she came back with an ice pack and handed it to Louis. “Here you go,” she offered him kindly.

“Thanks, Mrs Martha.”

“Before your parents come, Louis, I want to take a look at your back one more time. And then put a heating patch on where it hurts most, okay?” She told him.

Louis nodded and then turned around so that his back was facing her and his front was facing Zayn toward the doorway.

“Lift up your shirt please.” The nurse requested in a sympathetic voice.

Louis sighed and raised the material. He was glad that it was only Zayn in the room, he didn’t mind his best friend seeing his skin that was now scarred with stretch marks on the sides. Louis hated them, but he knew Zayn wouldn’t judge.

“Is this where it hurts most?” She asked him, softly pressing her hand near his right shoulder. Louis hissed in pain, the sound alone giving her the answer.

As she finished applying the heating patch, the door swung open and revealed a heavy breathing Harry, who looked like he had just ran from the principal's office. He tumbled inside, quickly making his way toward Louis.

“Lou! Oh my God. Is she okay? Please tell me my little star is okay!” Harry said anxiously.

Before the pregnant boy could respond, his baby daddy placed his hands on his bare belly, feeling it without Louis’ permission. Not even a second later, the baby started kicking his large palms. Harry sighed in relief, his whole body relaxing. His pink lips smiled with happiness and his teary eyes sparkled with joy. He was radiating love.

Louis grimaced. Harry was acting all lovey-dovey just like the first time he had felt her kick at the ultrasound appointment. And for a second time, Louis’ heart filled with envy.

Harry didn’t care about him. As soon as he saw Louis fall, he didn’t rush to his side asking him if he was alright. He had went to straight to Sean and punched him because _he was pregnant_ , because the football player had put the baby in danger, not because Louis could have injured his spine or anything. He also didn’t come into the nurse’s office asking if he was okay.

Right. Because he didn’t matter.

Harry only asked about _her_ after he fell. He only cared about _her_ well-being. He made sure Louis ate healthy for _her_. And he had gotten the pregnancy pillow to make _her_ comfortable. All that mattered was _her her her_. Never him.

 _Always her_.

Louis pushed Harry’s hands away from his swollen stomach and yanked down his shirt, cutting off his connection with her.

“ _Your_ _baby_ is fine, Harry.” Louis spat bitterly.

A look of hurt flashed across his face, but it vanished before Louis could start feeling bad.

“Our parents are waiting for us outside.” Harry spoke, changing the subject from the baby to the situation at hand.

Louis groaned as he got off the table. “I don’t want to see them.”

“Neither do I, but we don’t have a choice.”

Louis knew he was right and said goodbye to Zayn, telling him that he would text him later tonight. Then he grabbed his backpack from off the floor and followed Harry to the parking lot after thanking Mrs. Martha for her help.

As soon as they were outside and in front of their parents, Anne and Robin began yelling at Harry.

“Harry Edward!” Anne shouted. “I cannot believe that you got into a fight at school and are suspended for three days. I thought this shit was behind you? You are about to be a father. You can’t be acting like this anymore!”

“They pushed Louis, mom! And he fell!” Harry fought back. “Those reckless idiots could have hurt the baby!

“But they didn’t.” Robin reminded him.

“But the could have.” Harry reasoned. “And it would have been my fault for not being able to protect her.”

Both of their faces softened a tiny bit in understanding. Nevertheless, they were still furious. “We are really disappointed in you, Harry. We expect better.” Anne said. “You need to control that anger of yours, especially now that the baby will be here soon. She deserves a mature, responsible, and well-behaved father.”

Harry sighed and hung his head in shame. He knew she was right. He had not only let his parents down, but also his baby girl.

“And since you want to act like an immature teenager, I’m going to punish you like one.” She glared. “No internet, unless it’s to do an assignment, and extra chores. I would ground you, but you only go to school and work.” Anne grumbled ruthlessly.

Harry could only sigh and accept his fair consequence. “Okay, mom.”

When the Styles-Twist family were finished reprimanding Harry, Evelyn walked over to her son. “Are you okay, baby?”

Louis couldn’t look into her eyes; he was still very ashamed for what he had said to her last night. He still wasn’t ready to face her.

He nodded and moved closer to Harry’s side, out of her reach.

“C’mon, Louis, let’s take you home son,” his father said.

“No. I um... I want to stay over at Harry’s house.” He grabbed Harry’s hand to just make his argument more convincing. “We have to watch the robot baby together anyways so... I might as well stay with him.”

Harry, his parents, and Louis’ mom and dad stared at him in shock. It was the first time in months that Louis had expressed wanting to be in the same room as Harry and desiring to share his bed.

Harry’s face was a mixture of delight and apprehension. Although the green-eyed boy missed being around Louis, he was wary of his hormones; the pregnant boy had been acting unpredictable ever since he got back from Spain. One moment he hated him and the next he was being civil. Harry wasn’t sure he was prepared to deal with the emotional rollercoaster that was Louis, or live with him for that matter.

“Uh well, okay then.” John said, running his hands through his short hair awkwardly. “If that’s what you want.”

Louis nodded his head and then pulled Harry toward Robin’s car, wanting to get away from his parents as fast as possible.

When they got home, Louis grabbed a bag of hot cheetos and a sprite from Anne's pantry and fridge and went upstairs. He laid down on Harry's bed, grabbing the remote to continue watching Supernatural. Harry walked in a few minutes later and went straight to the bathroom, coming out almost thirty minutes later. Louis raised his eyebrows, slowly putting a cheeto in his mouth.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Work.” Harry answered.

“Shouldn't you be in school as far as they know?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, but I called him and he said it's fine. I'm taking more hours while I'm suspended.” Harry shrugged.

Louis wanted to ask why he was working a lot, but a sudden kick in his belly answered his question. He ate another cheeto and placed his other hand on the side of his belly, patting the spot the more she kicked. He looked at Harry one more time as he put his shoes on, wondering why he was doing it. It was all for her, but why when he could just let her go and continue living his life; when he could enjoy being a kid and not having to raise one.

“I’ll see you later, I’ll be back by eight.” Harry said.

“Can you bring me Carl’s Jr on your way back?” Louis asked. “Please.”

“Sure, I’m taking mom’s car so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Harry shrugged before he grabbed his wallet and phone and left the bedroom.

Louis only had a few hours to relax when the robot baby started crying. He let out a groan and sat up to feed him then change his diaper. While he fed him, the baby wouldn’t stop kicking until Louis started walking around the bedroom then went and took a shower. By eight, he was almost falling asleep when Harry walked through the door looking exhausted and holding a bag from Carl’s Jr and two large drinks.

“Louis, wake up.” Harry nudged him, making Louis sit up, something that had disturbed the baby when she started kicking.

“You woke her up and now she won’t stop kicking me.” Louis grumbled, already in a bad mood.

“Sorry.” Harry rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh when the robot baby started crying.

“It’s your turn. He probably took a shit.” Louis told him.

“Can you get him for me? I need to take a shit too.” Harry told him, ignoring the disgusted expression that Louis made.

“It’s your turn.” Louis glared. “And it’s like practice for when you get the kid. It’s not like you’re gonna leave her with a dirty diaper so you can go take a shit.”

“I’ve been holding it for a long time now.” Harry glared, but made his way to the robot baby anyway.

“Not my fault.” Louis rolled his eyes as he ate his food.

Harry glared at him the whole time he fed the baby, and as soon as he was done he ran to the bathroom. He had to eat his food cold by the time he got out, already irritated with Louis. He ended up taking a shower after that and going to bed almost at eleven when Louis wouldn’t stop asking him to get him water or snacks from the kitchen. Harry had told him to get it himself, but ended up getting it for him when Louis started complaining about getting exhausted going up the stairs because of the baby. Harry didn't say anything after that.

~*~

The rest of the school week went pretty much the same. Louis went to school and when he came home he watched the robot baby while Harry was at work, he had picked up extra shifts for the remainder of the weekdays as well. It annoyed Louis to no end when he had to stay home with Anne and take care of the baby. He loved when she would cook him meals, already aware that his dad was giving her money to pay for his expenses even though Anne had tried to refuse it.

Everything was fine until Harry would get home in a foul mood when he wasn’t getting much sleep when Louis was leaving him all alone to take care of the plastic baby at night. Harry would get even more mad when Louis would tell him it was just practice for when he had to take care of the real baby.

When it was finally the weekend, Louis was relieved because that meant the time with the plastic baby was almost up. He was sick and tired of hearing his annoying cries. That Saturday afternoon, he was laying down on Harry’s bed watching tv when Harry walked in through the door, making Louis give him a confused look when he was supposed to be at work.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Louis asked as he ate one of the biscuits Anne had made earlier, ignoring when Harry glared at him after he saw all the crumbs he was leaving on the bedspread.

“I got off early.” He said. “Do you mind? You’re leaving crumbs all over my bed. Get a plate or go to the kitchen to eat that shit.”

“Make me.” Louis rolled his eyes and continued eating, not missing the way Harry’s eyes flared with anger, though for a split second he thought it was desire.

“And you know that fucking cat is not supposed to be in my room, much less on my bed.” Harry raised his voice.

“HARRY!” Anne screamed from her bedroom. “Language!”

Harry only rolled his eyes and slammed the door closed, then went to grab the cat to kick him out, only to have Louis grab him first and hide him under the covers. He slapped Harry’s hands away when he tried to grab him, making the cat scratch Harry’s wrist.

“Ow! You shit!” Harry glared.

“Stop being a bitch to Dusty! The poor kitty didn’t do anything.” Louis told him as he petted his fur softly. Louis had appreciated the company the cat gave him while Harry was gone.

“Then sit on the floor with him. He’s not allowed on my bed. He sheds too much!” Harry told him, as he pointed at all the cat hair on the mattress. He was about to make a hole in the wall with his fists when Louis started mimicking him.

“I’ll wash them later. Anyway!” Louis said. “Why are you so mad?”

“I’m not mad.” Harry grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He took a shower, allowing himself time to calm down, then walked out in a much better mood. Louis was still on the bed with the cat, but he ignored him and instead went to check his bank account that his mom had helped him set up. He didn’t want to keep all his checks at home, so his mother had taken him to open up his very first bank account. Harry was damn proud of himself after he deposited all of his earnings. After four months of working he had collected a good amount of money and now he had enough to go shopping for things for his little star.

“Hey Lou,” Harry spoke up, his voice small. “Do you want to go shopping with me? To get things for the baby.” He asked.

“No.” Louis answered, all his attention on his phone. He was texting Andres, but Harry didn’t need to know that.

“Why not?” Harry asked him. He wanted to cry, but Louis didn’t need to know that.

“Because I’m tired and I don’t wanna go out.”

“I’ll buy you Carl’s Jr.” Harry bribed him trying to hold back a smile when Louis finally looked at him. Phone long forgotten where Louis had dropped it on the mattress, almost hitting the cat.

“Okay!” Louis finally got up to change out of his pajamas.

Anne let them borrow her car since Robin was still fixing up his father’s car after he had promised Harry that it was going to be his when he was finished. Harry waited for Louis to buckle up, then slowly pulled out of their driveway and drove to Babies R Us, going at the speed limit for once.

When they got there, Louis was once again texting on his phone. Harry grabbed a cart and went straight for the clothes, a smile on his face when he walked into the newborn section and saw all the tiny clothes. His mother had told him not to go overboard since newborns didn’t need a lot of fancy clothes, only plain white of the so called bodysuits. But Harry couldn’t resist grabbing a few with little patterns on them. They were just so adorable.

“Do you think this is cute?” Harry asked Louis, showing him a pink onesie with kitty patterns all over it.

“Yeah.” Louis said without looking up from his phone, a big smile on his face. It made Harry wonder who was Louis really texting.

“You didn’t even look at it.” Harry narrowed his eyes. ”You’re supposed to be helping me pick stuff for her.”

“I said I would come with you, not that I was going to actually pick things out for her. I’m not gonna be around so what’s the point of me helping…” Louis trailed off as soon as he got another text.

Harry’s blood boiled with rage, wanting to snatch the damn phone out of Louis’ hand and smash it against the floor. But he didn’t, instead he just grabbed three packets of plain white bodysuits, each containing five, and walked away to the checkout lines. He left Louis standing there, gaping at him as he walked out the store with his single bag.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Louis ran after him, yelling. “You could have told me you were leaving.”

“If you would have paid attention then you would have noticed.” Harry kept walking.

Louis didn’t say anything after that, getting in the car after Harry had already started it. He was excited to get his food on the way back, but when Harry drove past the fast food restaurant, he looked at Harry, noticing how tightly his hands were gripping the steering wheel.

“I thought you were going to get me food.” Louis reminded him.

“I thought you were going to shop with me but no, you spent the whole time glued to your phone. So no, I’m not getting you shit.”

“Fuck you!” Louis said, then seconds later burst into tears. “Of course you only get shit for her, but when it comes to me, you don’t get me anything! It’s always about her! Never me! Everything for a human you don’t even know yet!” Louis screamed, making sure to get closer to Harry so he would hear him loud and clear.

Harry slowed down until he fully stopped at a red light, then slowly turned to look at Louis. He felt like an idiot when he finally figured out what was going on, what he had been doing all that time. He realized he was giving their baby all his attention. He had mistakenly thought that Louis didn’t want his. But he clearly did after Harry heard how envious he sounded. It was all jealousy.

He slowly moved to the lane next to them intending to make a turn and go back to the Carl’s Jr. Louis was still sobbing, hands covering his face, only calming down as soon as he heard Harry rolling down his window at the checkout.

He grabbed the food when Harry offered it to him, and started eating right away, murmuring a small thank you as he bit into a hot chicken star. Louis always got so sleepy whenever he ate, so by the time they got home, he had to be woken up by Harry. He slowly got out of the car and made his way inside, getting startled when Gemma jumped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Louis!” She giggled, then pulled back to look at him, hands already on his belly.

She squealed when the baby kicked against her palm.

“She already loves her aunt Gemma!” She said proudly.

“Gems.” Louis hugged her, then pulled back to look at her. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he yawned.

“I had time off so I decided to come home to visit.” She told him, noticing how sleepy Louis looked. “Are you tired?” She asked him.

“Yeah.” Louis gave Gemma a smile and nodded.

“Go to sleep, I’m not leaving until tomorrow morning so I’ll be here when you wake up.” She said.

“Okay.” Louis said. He hugged her one more time then made his way upstairs just as Harry walked through the door, still holding the bag.

“Hey Gemma!” Harry smiled, dimpling when he saw his sister standing by the doorway. “I didn’t know you were going to be home.”

“I didn’t have a paper to write this weekend, so I thought I would stop by so we could hang out.” She told him excitedly. “And I bought you something a few weeks ago that I’ve been waiting to give you!”

“Oh what is it!” Harry said following her into the living room where her suitcase was sitting and next to it was a large bag. She grabbed it and then handed it to her brother. “Open it and see!”

Harry reached inside and pulled out a huge bundle of diapers all tied together in a pretty pink ribbon. But the diapers weren't the ordinary kind of Pampers or Huggies that were sold at the store. They were made of a soft material and each one was a different color that had unique little designs on them. There was even a blue one with cute shooting stars on it. That one was definitely his favorite.

“They are cloth diapers!” Gemma said when her brother had only stared at them confusedly. “I was at my environmental club meeting at UC Berkeley, and this girl was selling them. Told us how using reusable diapers instead of the store bought ones are better for the planet. Because these won’t be sitting in a landfill somewhere right after she shits in them, you know? And they're great when it comes to rashes; babies get less.”

Harry could only nod as she continued explaining.

“They are adjustable too. So as a newborn you can fold them a certain way so that they fit and as she gets older they can expand. However, I wasn’t sure if you would be interested in them so I only got one bundle. If you like using the cloth ones, then tell me and I’ll get you some more.” Gemma finished her speech, smiling brightly at her brother.

“Wow Gems, I don’t know what to say,” Harry said, speechless. “Thanks so much. This is going to save me so much money on buying diapers every week. And save the environment of course.” He chuckled. His sister was such a tree hugger, but that’s why he loved her.

“That’s right, Haz! The only thing that sucks is that now you will have to do more laundry.” Gemma joked, but this time the smile on Harry’s face didn’t reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong, H?” His sister asked, she could tell that he was sad about something.

“It’s nothing.” Harry mumbled as he looked at the shopping bag in his hand disappointedly. “It’s just that Louis and I went to Babies R Us to get the baby some stuff, but we had a fight and I only ended up getting her a few onesies.” Harry sighed.

“Then let’s go back.” His mom proposed. She might have overheard them talking from the kitchen.

“Really?” Harry asked, trying to hide the happiness in his voice, not wanting to sound too eager.

“Yeah!” Gemma laughed, her baby brother was so cute. “Let’s go. Louis is asleep so I don’t think he’ll mind.” She said as they all headed toward the family car.

As Harry buckled himself up in the back seat he smiled, completely relieved that he was going to get his little star everything that she needed and more. Even though her mom wouldn’t be joining them, Harry hoped that maybe, after he showed Louis a little more attention and got him more involved, that he would come around. Maybe then Louis would want to be with him and they could raise their baby girl together.

*****

Louis later woke up to the sound of the robot baby crying. He opened his eyes and looked around to see if Harry was going to tend to it. When he realized that Harry was nowhere to be found, Louis hauled himself out of bed already missing the warmth of the blankets and the softness of the pregnancy pillow. After he picked the annoying creature up and changed its “poopy” diaper, he placed it back in its car seat and left Harry’s bedroom.

As he walked down the hall, Louis heard Gemma’s lively voice from the dining room, where Louis assumed she was probably telling Harry, Anne, and Robin stories about her adventures at university. Louis was going to join them, but he suddenly was hit with the overwhelming feeling that he had to pee. That was another thing he hated about being pregnant. The need to use the restroom had increased drastically.

Once he was done, he headed for the stairs but stopped when he saw Gemma’s door was open and the light was on. Louis glanced inside as he passed by, but stopped when he saw that her room had been transformed.

In the middle of the floor was a newly built crib, that was complete with a mattress, blankets, and a mobile. At first Louis thought the whole setup was space themed, but upon closer inspection he saw that there was no planets or meteors. The pattern on the white sheets was covered in itty-bitty pink stars. There were even different sizes of stars on the mobile, cut out in the softest fabric, hanging from the various rings that rotated slowly when Louis gave them a little push with his finger.

On the wall near the crib, there was a changing table setup. Bottles, pacifiers, and every baby item imaginable was on top of it, even the tiniest pair of nail clippers that he had ever seen. Beside the table was a large white laundry basket full of baby clothes, blankets, and - if Louis wasn’t mistaken - cloth diapers.

Louis looked around the room. Gemma’s bedroom was going to be the nursery for the baby. Her bed still had to be taken out and some of her posters had to be removed from the walls, but that was about it. Louis wondered if Harry would paint the walls, and if he did what color. Maybe he would get Zayn to draw some shooting stars to go with the theme. It would be perfect.

Almost perfect.

The only thing that was missing, Louis thought, was a rocking chair.

He thought that it would go perfectly in the in the corner by the window. Louis subconsciously cupped his heavy belly with his hands, rubbing the side where her feet were kicking the stretched skin. The pregnant teen stared out into the night sky as he imagined himself sitting in the wooden chair, holding her in his arms trying to silence her fussy cries as he rocked her to sleep. Since it would be winter time, he would wrap the soft blanket he got her in Spain around her tiny fragile body, and then snuggle her closer to his chest, doing his best to warm his precious daughter with his own body heat.

Louis blinked rapidly, trying to snap himself out of his daydream. What was he feeling? What was happening to him? It was the first time since Harry had initially rejected her that Louis had felt any emotional attachment toward the life inside of him.

But he couldn’t be feeling like this. He had already decided that he was going to give her up. She wasn’t his baby anymore; she was Harry’s. And Louis didn’t even like her! All she did was hog all of her father’s attention. Once she was born Harry would no longer have any time for Louis. He would dedicate all of his time to her. If anything this room proved it. It was all for her.

For her eyes only.

Suddenly Louis felt like an intruder. This was her room, a space where he wouldn’t be welcomed after he brought her into the world.

He left Gemma’s room - her nursery - with tears streaming down his face. The pregnant boy, still with a hand on the bottom of his swollen tummy, rushed to Harry’s room and went straight to his suitcase that he had brought over earlier that week. He dug to the bottom and pulled out the blanket and onesie that he had bought in Spain with Andres. They were the only items he owned that belonged to the baby, and they no longer felt right for him to keep. They belonged with the rest of her things in her room, and not at the bottom of his bag where they would haunt his thoughts. He needed to let them go.

Louis waddled back to the nursery and folded the small baby blanket laying it down in the crib. Then he gently placed the mint green onesie with little sheep on it in the laundry basket on top of the pile of her new clothes. A single teardrop fell on it. Louis wiped his eyes, frustrated with himself for feeling so hormonal. It was just a onesie.

Louis stood up, feeling a hard kick as he did so. It was almost painful.

“Stop fucking kicking me!” He shouted as he choked on a sob. “Please! This is already hard enough.” He begged in a weak broken whisper.

By some miracle, she listened.

Louis ran as fast as his swollen feet could take him out of the nursery and into his Harry’s room. The pregnant boy pulled the covers completely over himself. If he couldn’t escape from the baby that was weighing heavily in his belly, then he was going to do his best to escape from the outside world where all his mental dilemma was just too complex for his mind to handle at the moment. Everything was just too much. The feeling of jealousy, confusion, love, and fear swam in his head, drowning the pregnant teen in a whirlpool of emotions.

Louis sobbed loudly into the purple pillow Harry had gave him until he fell asleep.

~*~

After Harry helped his sister wash the dishes after dinner, he went upstairs to check if Louis wanted some left-overs, knowing that he was probably going to be starving once he woke up from his nap. But as he walked by Gemma’s bedroom, the green-eyed boy was stopped in his tracks by Louis desperate yelling at the baby.

_“Stop fucking kicking me! Please! This is already hard enough.”_

Harry’s heart broke as he stood there in the hallway and watched the pregnant boy run from the room and into his, with one hand on his large bump and the other wiping his tears from his crying blue eyes.

He wondered what had set Louis’ off this time as he walked into the nursery that his mom, Robin, and Gemma had helped him set up an hour ago. Harry thought that maybe it was the nursery itself that had set Louis off when he saw that there was nothing that was amiss. Until he came across the beautiful mint green onesie with small sheep dotted all over it. It was sitting on the pile of baby clothes in the laundry bin that Harry was going to wash and fold tomorrow.

The father-to-be picked up the onesie and held it in his hands. He had not bought this one, so that meant that Louis must have. He looked it over and saw that it had a tag on it, but the words on it were written in Spanish. Louis must have gotten it when he was in Spain. Did that mean that he cared about the baby?

Harry shook his head, a small smile gracing his ruby lips. No matter what Louis said, Harry knew deep deep down that he loved her.

Harry organized the nursery a bit more until the sobs coming from his bedroom quieted down. When he was sure that Louis had cried himself to sleep, he left the nursery and entered into his room without making a peep. He got ready for bed in silence, thanking god when the robotic demon didn’t make a sound.

When he was finished he climbed into bed, slowly unraveling Louis from his self-made blanket cocoon. Harry gazed at him sympathetically, and frowned when he saw how uncomfortable Louis looked. He carefully reached under his bulging belly, doing his best not to wake him, and unbuttoned his maternity jeans, sliding them off as gently as possible, leaving him in just his boxers. However, Harry must have accidentally awakened the baby when he brushed his hand against the bump, because Louis groaned in his sleep, his hand automatically going to the spot where she kicked.

But when she didn’t stop, Louis turned over on his other side, the pregnancy pillow magically moving with him. Harry shook his head again as he slid in beside him. He pulled the puffy blue-eyed teen close, wrapping his arm around Louis’ swollen belly, his hand rubbing the clothed bump until the little thumps against his hand quit. For the first time since he found out Louis was pregnant, Harry cuddled him, not only spooning his lovely Lou, but his little star too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. XV

The next morning Louis woke up hard, but he, apparently, was not the only one, for he felt a hard length nestled deep in the crease of his bum. When he opened his eyes to assess the situation, he saw that Harry was draped over him. His long arm was around Louis’ body, spooning him, and his large hand, that resembled a bear claw, was holding his belly possessively like a football.

As Louis was debating whether or not he wanted to remove himself from Harry’s hold or grind back against his hardness, a loud creak came from the door, signaling that someone had entered the bedroom. Before he could react, Dusty jumped on the bed and quickly sauntered over to Louis, dropping a dead rat next to his pillow proudly.

The pregnant boy screamed, and reflexively moved back to get away from the rodent. But in doing so he pushed a snoring Harry off the bed, causing him to fall to the ground with a bang!

“Ow!” He cried. “What the fuck?” Harry grumbled in his deep sleepy voice.

“HARRY!” Louis screamed, his hand protectively wrapped around his stomach, trying his best to shield himself and the baby from the dead rat. To his horror, Dusty picked up the thing again and began to bring it closer to Louis.

“GET THAT THING AWAY FROM US!” The pregnant boy screeched in an earsplitting voice. He was so scared that he started speaking irrationally, not even realizing that he had included the baby.

Harry rose to action when it finally registered that Louis and his baby were in danger. He got up and looked on the bed. Louis was curled up against the headboard, holding the blanket up against himself as a shield to block himself from Dusty and a dead rat that was in his mouth.

Harry couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the sight.

His parents and Gemma busted into the room after hearing the loud commotion. But they stopped in their tracks when they saw a shaking Louis backed up away from Dusty and the bloody rodent between them.

Gemma chuckled and picked up the cat, taking him outside the room at the same time Robin grabbed the trash can from Harry’s bathroom and disposed of the dead rat. Anne glared at her son who was still laughing, clutching his ribs, as he continued to cackle. Then she approached Louis and took the traumatized boy into her loving arms.

“It’s okay love, the rat is gone.” She told him soothingly. “Dusty just wanted to give you an offering. He has really taken a liking to you. And I think he knows that you’re pregnant and probably wanted to help feed the baby. The poor thing didn’t mean any harm, dear.”

Louis relaxed after hearing her words, but Anne didn’t let go until his heart rate went down.

“I’m sorry for screaming and waking you guys up, but rats scare the shi- I mean the crap outta me.” Louis apologized.

By this time Harry had stopped laughing, and was coughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

“Ignore him.” Anne said rolling her eyes. “He was scared the first time Dusty brought him a dead bird when he was younger,” she chuckled. “Now let’s go downstairs. I could use some help making breakfast since you two are up!”

Louis smiled at that, getting a kick out of Harry having been afraid too. He stood up when Harry’s mom did and then they both followed her into the kitchen, their morning wood long forgotten.

~*~

Every morning of the following week, Louis and Harry woke up in similar positions, the both of them hard as rocks. They refused to acknowledge it, both taking cold showers before heading to school. The sexual tension between them only increased the more they fought. Louis’s sassy remarks started making Harry less angry and more honry, and Harry’s constant staring started making Louis less annoyed and more aroused.

On Friday night when Harry got home from work, he changed into his pjs of a large Rolling Stones t-shirt and some old gym shorts. Louis was already in the bed dressed in similar attire, except instead of a band tee he was wearing Harry’s old football jersey, the silky fabric stretched taut over his belly. His hand was in a bowl of popped popcorn and Harry’s laptop was propped on top of his baby bump. They had decided to watch Netflix in celebration of getting an A on the robot baby assignment before going to bed.

Harry took his seat next to him, but scowled in distaste when he saw that Louis had picked Annabelle for them to watch.

“Seriously?” Harry groaned. “You want to watch that? After we had to watch the robotic baby last week? Haven’t you had enough of demonic dolls, Lou?”

“Shut up!” Louis snapped. “You are just scared.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “‘M not.” He mumbled pathetically under his breath and then grabbed the laptop from Louis, scrolling through the children films.

“No Harry! We are not watching a kids movie.” Louis told him as the boy typed in Moana into the search bar. But before he could finish typing in the title, Louis snatched the computer back from Harry.

“Yes we are!” Harry yelled as his arm went to grab his laptop again. “I wanna watch it before fucking Disney pulls their movies from Netflix!”

“No!” Louis shouted.

“Yes!” Harry shouted back.

In a desperate attempt to dodge Harry’s grabby hands, Louis held the laptop with both of his tiny ones above his head, completely out of his baby daddy’s reach.

But Harry was faster than him.

The green eyed boy without a second thought climbed on top of Louis, ready to pluck the computer from his small palms. But as he leaned over to do just that, he made the mistake of looking down at Louis who sat completely still underneath him. His bump rose up and down in sync with his fast heartbeat. His sapphire eyes flickered back in forth between Harry’s pretty emeralds while his breath came out in short pants.

Harry’s eyes darkened with desire as he licked his rosy lips. His Louis looked adorably delicious in this position, his arms raised up in surrender like a pretty little submissive princess. Correction: his pretty little _pregnant_ princess.

Harry leaned forward and ran his tongue along the bottom of Louis’ lip before he closed the distance and kissed him. Louis whimpered at the same time that Harry moaned loudly inside his hot mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched Louis put down the laptop he was holding on the bedspread. Then he cradled the back of Louis’ head, bringing him impossibly closer as he bit his lip roughly before sucking on it in apology. The obsene suction noise along with Louis’ cries of pain and pleasure caused the deprived boy to sporadically buck his hips into Louis’ crotch. But his bulging erection sometimes missed and accidently rubbed against the base of Louis’ big protruding belly.

Harry shivered in euphoria. He lost control of his hands, his fingers running all over Louis’ skin, touching what they had wanted to touch for months, going crazy now that they had free reign to explore his plump pregnant body. Louis continued to release high pitched moans, the soft flesh of his neck erupted in goosebumps when Harry’s swollen lips latched onto his exposed collarbone.

But before Harry could finish sucking a purple love bite onto Louis’ flaming hot skin, his phone rang, the Marimba ringtone causing both honry teens to stop completely. Harry reached back into his pocket and looked at the screen. He cursed when he saw that it was his boss and then climbed off Louis, running to the bathroom to answer the call, his hard-on straining against his shorts painfully.

“Hello?” Harry panted as he reached in his gym pants, squeezing himself tightly to try and take some of the edge off. The thought that Louis probably looked fucked out on his bed didn’t help though, only making him twitch inside his hand.

“Hey Harry, sorry to call so late. But I was wondering if you could come in early tomorrow. My son has a doctor's appointment and his mother can’t take him.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” He breathed out carefully, muting the phone as he let out a long groan. It was unethical to jack off while on the line with your boss, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Thanks so much. I’ll let you off early okay?”

“Okay!” Harry quickly un-muted the phone before muting it again, using his thumb to spread the pre-cum around his aching member to make the slide easier.

“Alright. I’ll hide the keys in the plant by the door.” His boss told him.

“Mmmmm,” was all Harry’s reply as he stroked faster.

“Thanks again, Harry. I really owe ya one. Good night now.”

“Night!” Harry said quickly before hanging up and cuming in his hand not even a second later.

Harry stared down at the mess he made in his pants. He was filthy. He shook his head, ashamed of himself for finishing while his boss was on the phone. What the fuck was wrong with him? He slipped the soiled material off and went into the shower to clean the cum that was dripping down his legs.

When he was done, he cracked the door open and sighed in relief when he saw that Louis was fast asleep. Harry quickly slipped on a pair of shorts and slipped into bed. He set an alarm and then pulled the pregnant boy close to him before he drifted off, dreaming of Louis naked underneath him.

~**~**~

Louis was on cloud nine when Harry had kissed him. The week had been unbearable, the sexual tension between them had become inescapable. Sleeping next to Harry every night, who now spooned him and was sometimes shirtless, only made it worse. Especially when he woke up with morning wood and a fucking tree poking his ass.

During school Louis would even try to ruffle some of Harry's feathers because he knew that their arguing was turning him on more than annoying him at this point. Louis hadn't thought that the bickering over the movie would have turned into a hot make out session, but he was so glad that it did. Therefore, he was devastated when Harry's boss cockblocked him and ended their Netflix and chill before it even started.

While Harry was in the bathroom, Louis immediately stuck his hand down his pants, determined to finish himself off. It wasn't that difficult when he heard Harry's moans in harmony with his own. The fact that he was on the phone with his boss only made it hotter. Louis came with a muffled cry in the pillow, and luckily found the energy to change his pants before falling asleep.

The next morning wasn't much different than the previous seven. Louis woke up hard, and this time, instead of it being eight in the morning, it was one in the afternoon.

But enough was enough. Louis was going to deal with his problem once and for all. With or without Harry.

After he sneaked in the kitchen and ate the pancakes that Anne had left out for him, he ran back to his room and grabbed the sparkly pink dildo from his suitcase, thanking God that Harry's parents weren't home.

He stripped his clothing, knowing that he was going to get hot while fucking himself despite the growing winter cold. All the extra weight on his body usually caused him to overheat. So he ditched the shorts and Harry's jersey and then plopped down on the bed, getting on his hands and knees.

He reached in Harry's drawer and grabbed the lube, quickly rubbing it on his fingers. He circled his rim, before going inside his hole that hadn't been touched in months. He hissed at the initial pain, cursing as he worked one digit in. Louis' cock twitched just from the feeling alone of his finger dipping below his entrance. Louis was so tight that he felt like a virgin all over again.

Next he worked in another finger. And then another. By the time he picked up the dildo and placed it in his bum, his dick was spurting precum all over the sheets, dripping like a leaky faucet. But try as he might, Louis could not find his sweet spot. With his huge belly in the way, he couldn't find the right angle to hit it nor could he arch his back enough in hopes of making the dildo slide deeper.

Tears of pure frustration ran down his flushed cheeks. Louis could pull his dick a few a times and cum but he wouldn't be satisfied. He craved that special spot inside of him being repeatedly penetrated until he was so fucked out, that he was seeing not only stars, but the whole entire galaxy.

As he continued to press on, he became more and more frustrated with himself. His body was slowly becoming hotter and ridged with sexual agitation. Louis was seconds away from sobbing. He just wanted Harry to fuck him proper.

In the driveway of the Styles-Twist house, Harry had just come back from work and was parking his motorcycle. When he was done, he went inside and placed his keys in the bowl by the front door. Then he went upstairs to go see if Louis was awake, and if so then he’d offer to make him some lunch. Ever since he had entered the third trimester his appetite had grown exponentially.

But instead of finding Louis sitting on the bed working on his college applications, which he had been working on for the past few days, he was on his hands and knees completely naked, shoving a vibrating dildo up his ass.

Harry stood there in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar. All he could do was watch him fuck himself. It was like seeing Louis from the window but this time he was five feet away. Harry could see everything from his thick thighs to his large belly that hung low, his outie navel brushing the sheets each time his hand tried to push the sex toy further into his bum.

As the horny teen watched the plastic cock moving in and out, his dick became hard in his khaki work pants. Damn. What a sight to come home to. His boy was not only beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy, but the way his greedy ass swallowed the dildo whole and caught on his rim, right below his floral tramp stamp, was simply erotic.

The pretty picture turned dark, however, when Louis suddenly cried out in pain, his body twisting in a weird way that looked really uncomfortable. He let go the of vibator in his hole and held his back, whimpering as he tried to sooth the cramping muscles with his hand.

“Lou?” Harry rushed over to him, his erect dick completely forgotten. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked when he saw the tears that were stained against his cheeks.

“Please.” Louis cried out in desperation.

“W— what?” Harry stuttered confusedly.

“Just fucking _fuck_ me!” Louis begged.

Harry’s mouth hung open, surprised by Louis’ demand. For the first time in years he was rendered speechless.

“Please ... ” Louis whispered hoarsely, staring at him with wild blue eyes, his red penis weeping with need.

Harry couldn’t breathe.

“ _Please_ , Hazza.”

That was all it took for Harry to spring into action. He ripped off his pants and boxers with one hard yank, stepping out of them as he untied his work apron and pulled his shirt over his head.

“Hands on the headboard.” He commanded as he placed the pregnancy pillow under his stomach. Louis was quick to follow instructions, gripping the wood with dear life.

Harry grabbed the base of the vibrator and shoved it further up his ass making Louis cry out with relief as it finally fit that spot inside of him.

“Like that, don’t you Lou?” Harry teased. “Love being full. I bet you would love it more if it was my cock filling up that fat ass of yours.” Harry said as he squeezed his left cheek.

“Please, Harry.” Louis sobbed as he pushed back against his hand. “Please.”

Harry leaned over by his ear and bit the plump lobe, speaking to him in a rough teasing timbre. “I bet you would love this,” he gave the dildo a firm shove, “ _and_ my cock in you at the same time, hmm?”

Louis shivered at the idea, remembering how Zayn had told him that being double penned with Liam’s dick and the toy felt amazing. He nodded his head eagerly, wanting to feel the same. So he stuttered out, “I wa– want! Haz, _please_. Want it so bad.”

“I know, baby. I know. But are you stretched enough? Can you handle it?” Harry had to make sure before he tore his butt in two.

“Yes!” Louis shouted, and then added impatiently, “What the fuck are you waiting for–”

But he was cut off when Harry dived in.

The feeling of his cock in tandem with the dildo was glorious, and by the way Louis moaned, Harry knew that he agreed. Harry loved the way the addition of the plastic cock made Louis tighter, and the large amount of lube that pregnant boy had used made the slide nice and easy. But the best part was the vibration against his pulsating member and feeling Louis without the condom.

On the other hand, Louis was about to lose it. The combination of Harry and the dildo penetrating his prostate at the same time was beyond amazing. Zayn hadn’t been lying. And the extra stretch felt incredible. A kaleidoscopic show of fireworks went off behind his tightly shut eyes, and his tears of frustration quickly turned into tears of ecstasy. As a beat of sweat dripped down the side of his head, Louis knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Do you like this?” Harry pried as he gripped Louis’ wide hips with each thrust. “Being filled to the brim?”

“Mmh yeah.” Louis groaned. “Like it a lot.”

Harry’s hands left Louis’ love handles to wrap all the way around his swollen pregnant belly. “Bet you love being so fucking full of me.” He caressed the soft stretched skin as he pounded into him. “So full of my cock, so full of my _baby_.”

Despite the fact that Louis acted like he hated being pregnant, there was a small part of him buried deep down that was still in love with Harry. And that teeny tiny part loved being full of him, loved having a piece of the boy nestled inside his tummy, though Louis would never admit it. But in that moment, when Harry hit his spot dead on, his mouth fell open and betrayed him.

Louis’ whole body shuddered violently in pleasure as he moaned, “Yes _daddy_.”

Harry stopped his thrusts when he heard Louis call him that name, a name that he solely reserved for his little star. His cock began to soften as he thought about his daughter, but Louis, being as wrecked as he was, didn’t notice. The pregnant boy was so far gone that he continued talking, no longer having control over his slurred words.

“Love it so much, daddy,” he mewled. “So much...”

Not even a moment later, Louis came untouched, revealing to Harry just how much he love being so full of him.

Harry instantly perked up at the sight of seeing Louis orgasm, deciding that he didn’t mind Louis calling him daddy if it made him cum so beautifully. Once he was done, Harry quickly rolled over on his side, not wanting Louis to fall forward onto his beach-ball sized bump, and cuddled him close. After a few more thrusts and a couple more hickeys on the spent boy’s body, Harry released his hot seed inside of a completely fucked out Louis.

When he was finished, he slipped out and turned off the vibrator. He messily wiped himself and Louis off with a discarded shirt at the end of his bed. But before he lied down next to Louis, the pregnant boy startled him with a whine.

“Hazza,” he croaked. “I’m leaking.”

Harry looked down and sure enough, there was cum dripping out of his loose hole.

“Do you want daddy to plug you up, baby?” Harry asked as he reached into his drawer. He had bought one last year for Louis because it kept him stretched when they had been constantly having sex.

Louis nodded sleepily, already pushing his needy bum in Harry’s direction.

After Harry pushed in the pink butt plug, Louis sighed happily, finally satisfied. Harry kissed his forehead just as the content boy closed his blue eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Louis woke up to Harry talking to his belly.

“Hello my little star,” His deep voice rumbled. “I hope you are enjoying your stay in mommy’s - I mean Lou’s - tummy.”

Louis would never admit it but he thought the pet name Harry called her was cute. He wondered if he had given her that nickname because of his craving.

But why was she his little star? Why couldn’t Louis be? Harry only talked dirty to him, never lovingly like he did to her.

Right. Because he loved her, and all Louis would ever be to him was just a fuck buddy.

The baby shifted into an uncomfortable position and kicked him hard where Harry’s lips were hovering over his bump. But before she could do it again, Louis shifted away from him and pulled the blanket over his nude body, feeling moody and self conscious.

Harry, however, didn’t seem to get the message that he wanted to be left alone and followed him, pulling Louis close and wrapping his arm around his belly, his large hand cupping the bump. He threw his leg over the pregnant boy’s hip and pressed his half hard dick into his ass. Louis wasn’t surprised, remembering how much stamina he had. The horny bastard could go on for hours.

“Ready for another round?” His deep voice mumbled against Louis’ ear sexily and then proceed to plant hot kisses down his neck.

Louis leaned away from Harry’s lips and pushed him off with his hand. “Fuck off, Harry,” he grumbled, annoyed.

Harry raised his eyebrow. “What’s wrong? Is the baby bothering you? I’m sorry if I woke her up. I can try to put her to sleep again. I think she likes my voice.” He smiled.

Louis sat up. “Do you only care about her?” He shouted. “What if there’s something bothering me? Huh? You don’t give a shit about me!”

Harry stared at him in alarm, completely confused as to why Louis was giving him so much attitude. Had not he just fucked him? Every time Harry had sex with Louis he gave him his all, making sure to satisfy him to the best of his ability. What more could Harry do to show Louis that he cared? That he loved him.

“Louis I–” But Louis cut him off.

“Just get the hell out.” He yelled and pointed at the door.

Harry got up and left. This was not the first time that he was kicked out of his own room. But thankfully, by the time night had fallen, Louis was amiable again and allowed him to come back in. Despite hating his mood swings, Harry forgave him and let it go. He climbed into bed and cuddled Louis close, trying to show him without words that he cared.

~*~

The next morning Louis and Harry were woken up by Anne, who told them to get ready for church. But when Louis was hit with the desperate urge to be fucked again, he told Harry to tell his mom that his back was hurting and that he didn't want to sit through a whole church service in pain. Harry, of course, knew Louis well enough that he was lying, but told his mom anyway. He also told her that he wanted to help Louis by giving him a massage, so that he could get out of going too. Thankfully, she believed him and let them both stay home.

When Robin and Anne were gone, Louis signaled him to come closer. Once Harry was sitting with him on the bed, Louis climbed in his lap and yanked his shirt upward. Before Harry let him take it off, he leaned forward and captured Louis’ thin pink lips in a sweet kiss. He slid is tongue in his mouth as he grabbed the bottom of Louis’ shirt and pulled it up. They parted for a brief second to take each other’s shirts off and then went right back to kissing.

As they kissed, Harry’s hands wandered over to Louis’ chest. The pregnant boy gasped hotly when Harry pinched his hard nipples and caressed his soft swollen skin. Harry opened his eyes and looked down, noticing that Louis had a small pair of breasts.

Louis, upon noticing that Harry had seen his newly developed chest, rushed to hide himself, placing his small palms over his puffy nipples.

“Let me see your titties, baby.” Harry asked as he traced the crease where the skin started to swell out over his ribs, along the edge of Louis’ hand.

Louis blushed red and looked away, totally embarrassed. They weren’t quite boobs yet. His chest had started to grow a few weeks ago, knowing that in a few months time they would be much bigger and filled with milk. But as of now, his breasts were tiny and occasionally his nipples turned bright red, the skin irritated by the material of the itchy maternity sweaters that he wore.

“C’mon love.” Harry whispered in his ear, using his most seductive voice, the deepness making Louis shiver with desire. “I promise I won’t bite.” He gave Louis a cheeky smile, knowing that his dimples would charm him into giving in.

Louis’ hands slowly fell to his sides, but he still shied away as Harry lowered his lips to Louis’ rosy buds. He latched on gently, testing to see if Louis liked the feeling. When he started moaning in pleasure Harry grinned around the sensitive nubs, placing his hands around Louis’ bump as he sucked.

When the sensation became too much, Louis pushed Harry’s head away. “I want you now,” he told him, grabbing Harry through his boxers. And then, upon remembering the position Zayn had recommended, went on to say, “Wanna ride you.”

Harry grinned and then motioned for Louis to get off so that they could undress. Once their pants were off, Harry laid back down and helped Louis climb on top of him. Harry reached behind him to prep Louis, but the pregnant boy batted his hand away.

“I’m still stretched from yesterday.” Louis claimed in reference to the plug that had stayed in his ass for hours until he had taken a shower. Harry nodded and watched Louis as he reached for his hard cock and bent forward enough to put it inside of him, the blue-eyed boy’s large stomach momentarily rested on his baby daddy’s flat tummy. Harry placed his hands on the sides of it to help Louis balance, not wanting him to fall forward and squish his precious cargo.

Once Harry’s dick was buried deep inside Louis’ ass, the pregnant boy sat up, heaving himself up and down, riding him in a slow rhythm. Harry, however, kept his hand on the bump to guide him through the motions, every once in a while pinching his swollen nipples.

“That’s it, baby.” Harry praised as his patted Louis’ thighs. “You’re riding me so well,” Harry moaned as his cock caught on Louis’ rim and then was surrounded by his tight heat once again. He bucked up into Louis vibrating heat, deciding to reward him with a few quick thrusts. “Being such as good boy for daddy–”

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Dusty suddenly hopped on his chest, his claws digging into his sweaty skin.

Harry stared at the cat, too in shock to even react. Louis, with his head held back and eyes closed shut, didn’t even notice cat’s presence as he continued riding Harry’s cock, too focused on chasing his release. But his eyes shot open when felt Dusty’s soft fur brush against him, and he screamed when his rough sandpaper tongue licked the underside of his protruding belly. Dusty didn’t even flinch at the loud noise and continued to rub his head against Louis’ tummy, purring as he did so.

But when the cat accidently brushed his dick, Louis pushed him off Harry and onto the bed next to them. But Dusty was persistent and went right back to him, still purring contently as he curled up against his baby bump.

“Harry!” Louis cried, snapping him out of his shocked state. “Get that cat away from me!” Louis demanded hysterically.

Never in a millions years would Harry have thought that Dusty would interrupt them during sex. The cat was crazy! Ever since Louis had gotten pregnant and moved in, the creature had no sense of privacy whatsoever. The cat’s obsession with him was out of control. But in this position, there wasn’t much that he could do.

“I can’t do anything while I’m stuck inside of you!” Harry screamed at him. He was just as lost as Louis.

“Push him off the bed!” Louis yelled as he tried to move Dusty away from him.

“No! I could hurt him!” Harry yelled back.

“You won’t, you fucking idiot. Cats always land on their feet!” Louis insisted.

“Then YOU push him!” Harry countered, not having the heart to do so himself.

“Boys what’s going on?” Anne said as she opened the door, coming to see what all the arguing was about. She and Robin had just gotten home from church. But when she saw them, laying naked on the bed, Louis on top of Harry and Dusty between them, her mouth slowly shut at a loss for words.

Louis and Harry gaped at her in horror, and went completely still, not sure what to do.

A few seconds passed before Anne decided to end the awkward silence.

“Um... I just wanted to tell you guys that your father and I are going to go over John and Evelyn's house for bbq.”

The two didn’t respond, too traumatized to say anything.

“I’m going to go now...” She said and then called out, “C’mon kitty. You can give Louis and Harry some cuddles later.”

By some miracle Dusty listened and followed Anne out the door. After she closed it, Louis and Harry just stared at each other before they bursted out laughing.

“So... What do you wanna do?” Harry asked. “Do you wanna continue or...?” Harry gently thrusted upward, testing to see if Louis was still interested or if the moment had been ruined. To his surprise Louis moaned and his dick got hard again, twitching with interest.

The two horny teens spent the rest of the day fucking in Harry’s room, wrapped up in their own world of amazing sex. By the time they were finished the sheets were not only covered with cat hair but were drenched with sweat and cum. Harry groaned when he realized that he would have to do laundry tomorrow. But it was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn did it, y'all!! OMFG!

[October](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7bu4chm4e8) passed fairly quickly, but unlike September, there was less fighting and a lot more kissing. The two were determined to make up for lost time. They got into a routine of school, work, and sex, with the occasional argument. But everything changed on the last day of the month, on Louis’ least favorite holiday.

Louis hated Halloween. He hated it even more when Zayn had made him pick out a costume. He hated everything. He hated how Zayn looked great in his Harley Quinn outfit that matched Liam who was dressed as the Joker. He wanted to punch the mirror when he looked at himself wearing his stupid costume. He had picked it because it was the only one that fit in the entire store. He was a damn pumpkin!

“I’m not going.”

“What?!” Harry shouted, still trying to squeeze into his shorts.

“I’m not going.” Louis repeated.

“Then why the hell did you make me take the day off?” Harry stopped what he was doing to stare at Louis.

“Because!” Louis stomped his foot and tried to cross his tiny arms over his pumpkin suit. He slowly unwrapped his arms and put them down at his sides when he couldn’t even fully wrap them around himself. “I wanted to go to Liam’s party tonight and have fun but I look like a giant orange whale!”

“Yeah well you just made me lose a hundred AND five bucks!” Harry shouted.

But when he saw that Louis looked like he was about to cry he stopped and walked over to him, standing behind him in the mirror.

“You look ... fine.” Harry said.

Louis bursted into tears. “No I don’t! I look so fat and so hideous.”

“Louis you look fine. If you didn’t, I wouldn’t be telling you this.” Harry just about groaned.

Louis narrowed his eyes and stared at Harry, knowing that the boy was honest. He was sometimes way too honest, so Louis believed him.

“Okay, fine. But you better stay with me the whole time.” Louis looked at Harry, watching him nod.

He let Harry go back to putting on his Miley Cyrus at the VMA’s costume and looked at himself some more. When he saw him with the whole costume on, orange shorts, black x’s over his nipples, curls in twin buns and a large foam finger, Louis’ mouth started watering. He quickly looked away before he got caught staring, smiling to himself when he saw that Harry’s shorts matched the color of his pumpkin costume.

Harry grabbed his hand and helped him downstairs, rolling his eyes when Dusty followed Louis. Ever since he had given Louis the dead rat and bothered them during sex, Louis did not like to be around him. He let Louis go first then grabbed the cat to take him back to his mom, ignoring his wriggling when he wasn’t allowed to go with Louis. He thought Dusty’s obsession with Louis was getting a bit out of control.

He joined Louis outside where he found him sitting on the porch swing. He helped him up and they made their way to Harry’s brand new car. Robin had finally finished fixing it up for him and now it was all his, an early Christmas and birthday present. Kendall was the first person they saw when they got to the party, but Louis did his best to ignore her and Harry acted like she wasn’t there.

A cup was shoved into Louis’ hand as soon as they walked in and Harry was quick to take it away and leave it on a table by the door. He grabbed Louis’ hand and made him walk until they were in the kitchen, where he grabbed a brand new cup and served Louis some sprite from the unopened bottle Liam had gotten just for him.

After they got their drinks they went outside and sat down on some lounge chairs by the covered pool. Harry made sure that they stayed away from the weed smokers in the corner, not wanting Louis to breathe that mess in. He would glare at anybody who got too close to Louis, or so much as looked their way.

“Bring me more sprite.” Louis shoved him the empty cup.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup, leaving to go fill it up in the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Aiden sauntered over to him. Louis wanted to get up and leave and cursed himself when he wasn’t able to due to the stupid pumpkin costume and the kid. He tried to look somewhere else, feeling Aiden sitting at the edge of his lounge chair.

“Hi, LouLou.” Aiden mumbled.

Louis didn’t answer, he wanted the drunk idiot ten thousand miles away from him.

“I’m talking to you.” Aiden put a hand on his leg.

“Can you not.” Louis looked at him with his bitch face on.

“C’mon, baby.” He whispered drunkenly. “I know you want me.”

“I know I want you to leave.” Louis told him, still trying to get up, but failed miserably.

Where the fuck was Harry!

Aiden grabbed Louis’ foot and dragged him down toward him, his bum sliding down the chair and closer to Aiden’s lap.

“What are you doing!?” Louis screamed, feeling uncomfortable when the weight of the baby was straining his back.

“You just look so good, Louis.” He told him as he played with the green stem on top of his orange hat. “Even when you’re dressed as a giant pumpkin-.”

Louis flinched when a few drops of who the fuck knows what got all over his face. When he looked at Aiden, the boy was soaking wet and Harry was standing next to him with the cup in his hands, still trying to fully empty out the sprite on him. He then grabbed Aiden and shoved him away from Louis, watching him fall face first on the grass. Harry kicked him on his side once, then made his way to Louis to help him up.

“I wanna go home.” Louis started crying. “My back hurts.”

Harry nodded and soon they were on their way back home, until Louis saw an IHOP and made Harry stop so he could get chocolate pancakes. Harry wanted to scream when he knew Louis was going to order more than pancakes and it was going to cost him an eye and a leg. He wanted to say something but stopped when he saw how excited Louis looked and the way he had screamed at him about him only caring about the baby. So Harry let it go and bought Louis all the food that he wanted.

When he was finished, they went back to Harry’s car and he began driving them home. But during the way Louis was constantly texting on his phone, and it reminded Harry of the time when they were at Babies R Us. And just like in the store, Harry started to get annoyed.

“Who are you texting?” Harry asked.

“Um... just a friend.”

“What friend?” Harry pushed.

“A friend.” Louis repeated.

Harry gripped the steering wheel tightly with his hands and decided to let it go for now. He would find out who it was later.

When they got home Harry didn’t even help Louis out of the car. But he had to when Louis started screaming at him to help him out. As soon as they walked into the house, the cat wrapped himself around Louis’ legs, ignoring the way the pregnant boy was trying to kick him off. But of course, he stopped when Anne walked into the room and let Dusty have his way.

“Harry I’m tired.” Louis told him. “I’m gonna go upstairs and lay down.”

“Kay. I’m gonna stay down here and pass out candy.” Harry said grabbing the bowl filled with Hershey bars when the doorbell rang.

Louis walked to Harry’s room with Dusty trailing not too far behind him. He giggled excitedly as he closed Harry’s door and pressed Andres’ contact, waiting anxiously when he heard the dialtone.

“Louis!”

“Hi.” Louis almost giggled.

“It’s been so long! How have you been?” He asked eagerly.

Louis smiled, loving how Andres asked him how he was first instead of the baby. Andres cared about him unlike Harry. “I’ve been okay. This pregnancy has been a bitch though.”

“Awe. But isn’t it almost over?” He said.

“One and a half months left.” Louis sighed, “Then she’s all Harry’s.” Louis said, ignoring the lump forming in his throat.

“Oh…” Andres said.

“What does that mean?” Louis asked, getting defensive out of nowhere.

“Nothing.” Andres quickly said.

“It had to be something.” Louis snapped.

“I– I just thought that maybe you would have changed your mind, that’s all.” Andres told him softly.

“I haven’t.” Louis shrugged.

“So what’s gonna happen to her? Is her dad keeping her?” Andres asked.

“I guess he is, he already bought her everything. Even things she doesn’t need.” Louis complained.

“That’s wonderful!” Andres exclaimed.

“Yeah, I guess letting him keep her is better than leaving her in the hospital like I had planned. You know, before Sara ruined everything.” Louis rolled his eyes, ignoring that Harry had just walked into the room holding two water bottles.

But once he heard Louis say that, he threw both water bottles at the wall, the force of their impact causing them to burst open and explode right above Louis’ head. Louis screamed in terror when the liquid rained down on his head, but Harry gave no shits and glared at him.

“You were going to leave her?!” Harry yelled, his green eyes flashing with rage. “Where- FUCK!” He shouted, and then cut himself off when he answered his own question. “You were going to leave her in Spain, weren’t you?”

Louis didn’t know what to say. He had never seen Harry this angry before in his life. Not even when Harry had told Jodi and Michael to leave during the secret adoption meeting had he been this angry.

“How could you!” He screamed.

“How could you!” Louis screamed back, remembering that horrible night back in May. “You left her before I did, you fucking hypocrite!”

“I know I did, and I’ll never forgive myself. But it’s not the same!” Harry insisted. “How were you going to look her in the eyes and then leave her behind? In a place where you don’t know what they do to them.” Harry asked, his face looking heartbroken before twisting into disgust. “You’re no different than Des.” He spat bitterly.

It was like a slap to the face, especially when Louis knew the type of man Des was. Or had been. When Harry was younger, Des started drinking. At first he would only come home drunk every so often. But then his drinking increased and he began coming home every night completely intoxicated. Louis would hide in the closet with Harry and Gemma, always telling them stories to drown out Des and Anne’s screams. When their arguing would get too bad, Harry would always run out to defend his mother, only to get shoved out of the way before he could reach her.

The last straw was during a rainy night when Des had pushed Harry into the kitchen cabinet next to the stove. His father had pushed him so hard that it had made his son hit his head against the wood, causing his skin to split open and blood to seep out of the open wound. Anne had kicked Des out that night, ignoring Harry’s cries to let him stay. Louis from the porch swing had watched the way a sobbing Harry had ran after his father begging him not to go. But Des had only looked into his eyes and turned his back on him, leaving a seven-year-old Harry alone on the sidewalk, his tears mixing with the pouring rain. Louis watched him run after his father’s car, stopping as soon as Des was out of sight, never to be seen again until years later. By then, Harry had changed. His heart was eclipsed by bitterness and his only father was Robin.

After recalling the memory, Louis lips trembled, hurt that Harry had compared him to that good-for-nothing man.

“I’m not…” Louis denied as he took a step back, his eyes already filling with tears. “I’m not like him.”

“You’re exactly like him, Louis!” Harry argued brokenly, angry tears rolling down from his cheeks, reminiscent of that terrible day. “Not only do you not love her, but you wanted to leave her behind. Just like he left me. Y– you wanted to abandon her just like he did, like she didn't mean anything to you. Do you ever wonder what she would feel like? Wondering everyday of her life why her mother left her. What was it like for him to leave her behind?”

When Louis didn’t say anything, didn’t make any effort to prove him wrong, Harry looked completely shattered. He took a step back then turned around and left the room. He slammed the door closed, shutting Louis out of his life just like Louis had done to him the night he announced he was pregnant.

Louis’ heart dropped into his stomach as he heard Harry’s footsteps fading away. He was filled with the overwhelming feeling that he had lost something, though what, he wasn’t sure.

Louis slowly picked up the phone and held it close to his ear, hearing nothing but silence.

“I– I have to go.” Louis’ voice trembled.

“Wait! Are you okay?” Andres asked, his accent thick with worry.

“No. I have to go.” Louis wanted to cry.

“Okay. I guess I’ll talk to you later.” Andres said before he ended the call. Louis could tell that’s exactly what he had wanted to do all along.

Louis made the hard decision to go and talk to Harry, but he had to pee and these days he couldn’t hold anything in. When he was done, he slowly approached Gemma’s old room and stopped by the door when he saw it had been left ajar. There was a single lamp lit, making the atmosphere intimate. He peeked inside and his heart broke when he saw Harry sitting on the floor next to a laundry basket, putting hangers on all her newly washed clothes that he had gotten from Barbara and Zayn. There was no more room in the drawer Harry had picked for her clothes, so now he was hanging them on the space he had made when some of Gemma's clothes were still in her closet.

For a moment Louis entertained the idea of joining him, but then thought against it, thinking that Harry probably wanted to be alone. But in that moment something in his heart shifted. The way he saw Harry cuddling a teddy bear against his chest that he had bought her last week. He remembered having been so jealous, but now all he thought about was how cute it was. Harry didn’t even know her and he already loved her so much, like a father should.

So why didn’t he? Why didn’t he feel just like Harry did when he was the one carrying her. When he was the one keeping her safe. When he was the one that felt everything she did. When she was supposed to be his baby girl too, just like she was Harry’s. When he was her mother.

Louis placed a hand on his tummy, feeling her wiggling around in there. He wondered if she would have his or Harry’s eyes. Would she have his straight hair or Harry’s long brown curls? If she was anything like him, he hoped that she didn't have his sassiness or else she was going to give Harry a hard time at least for the next eighteen years.

Louis swallowed hard at the thought that he might not get to watch her grow up, that he would never know the answers to his questions.

Maybe, just maybe he should reconsider his decision. He ended up going back to his bedroom, wondering if Harry was going to come to bed soon. He ended up falling asleep with a hand on his tummy, still waiting for Harry.

*****

After finding out that Louis had planned to leave their baby girl all alone in the hospital back in Spain, as if she meant nothing to him, Harry was done.

He was one hundred percent done with Louis.

He could no longer entertain the idea of being with him when he had wanted to abandon their child like that. It was downright cruel. Harry could understand giving her up for adoption. It was a perfectly okay thing to do, to give your child up and place them in the hands of another who would love them better. But leaving a helpless infant all alone in a hospital never to be seen again, was terrible. Harry didn’t even like to think about it, the thought of his little star becoming an orphan in a foreign country made him want to vomit.

He had thought that Louis having bought the onesie and the blanket in Spain, was a sign that deep down he cared for the baby. But in reality, they were just going away presents. The last and only thing he would give her, similar to the scar Des had given Harry on the back of his head.

It was hard to believe, though, that his Louis, the sweet boy that he had known his whole life, would do such a thing. Harry would have never thought that he would put the boy he loved on the same level as the man he hated.

That night Harry decided that he didn’t want to have anything to do with him. He debated telling Louis to pack up his stuff and go home, but decided against it because him staying meant that Harry could keep a close eye on the baby. So he would just stay in the nursery and sleep on Gemma’s bed. After she was born, Harry would move back into his room. For the remaining six weeks Louis was welcome to use it.

But once he had signed off his rights, Harry was going to completely erase him from their lives. His daughter did not need to know that her mother left her. That he didn’t love her. It hurt to know that he would never be able to fully and truthfully answer her when she asked about her mother. It was going to happen at some point. It was inevitable.

But there was still another part of Harry that wanted his little star to have something of her mother’s. He wanted her to have a little keepsake or souvenir that she could always carry around without even knowing its significance. In that moment Harry decided to name her Josephine Louise, after his Grandmother, who he loved dearly and after Louis, who, despite everything, he would always hold in his heart.

Originally Harry had wanted to name her with Louis, but he realized how that was never going to be a possibility when he didn’t care about her. Oh well, Harry didn’t feel bad for leaving him out. He was happy with the way it sounded, and planned on ordering a baby blanket with her name embroidered on it, hoping that they wouldn’t be too expensive.

Once his rage had simmered down and he was completely calm, Harry climbed into Gemma’s bed and went to sleep. It was the first night of many that he would he spend away from Louis.

~*~

November passed by quickly.

After that night, also known as the worst Halloween ever, Harry stopped sleeping in the same room as Louis and would avoid him as much as he could. The only times Harry would even be in the same room as him was when they had to go to appointments and during dinner. That’s if Harry made it back in time from work.

Louis continued filling out college applications, but as he did so, it somehow felt wrong. He felt like it was unfair for him to go to university when Harry was going to be stuck at home taking care of a baby. But again, that was the choice that Harry had made.

It was sad how they had gone from talking everyday to not talking at all. At school Harry would only hand him his chocolate cake while never speaking a single word. Louis wanted to say something to him but every time he tried he would chicken out. Some nights he would fall asleep crying, his only company was the baby kicking in his belly, which after eight months he had finally started enjoying. There was also Dusty, who curled up against his tummy every night. But he didn’t compare to Harry’s arms.

He spent more time with Zayn, sometimes going to his best friend’s house and chilling on his bed after school and on the weekends, and other times when Louis was feeling tired, Zayn would drop by Harry’s. On Black Friday, while everyone’s parents were out shopping and Harry was working at the hardware store, Zayn decided to stop by for a visit. Like always, he walked into the house like he owned the place, the excitement in his amber eyes lighting up the room. Louis was happy to see him until he spotted the camera in his hands.

“Hell no.” Louis said shaking his head.

“Oh come on, Louis!” He begged. “Just a few pictures. I need to add some for my portfolio if I want to get into the Art Major at UCLA.”

“I’m pretty sure they won’t be impressed by seeing my fatass,” Louis groaned as he looked down at his belly, which was still getting bigger. He didn’t understand how it was even possible when he felt already stretched to the max.

“You look beautiful, babe.” Zayn reassured him. He smiled at the compliment, knowing that his words were genuine. Louis just wished that they were coming out of Harry’s mouth. “Thanks, Zee.”

“Now change into some actual clothes. I’m not photographing you in rags.” Zayn said going up to Harry’s room. Once Louis changed, Zayn still stared at him in disapproval. “Let me do your hair. It’s a mess!” He shook his head. “Looks like you’ve been rolling around in the sheets all day. Are you and Harry fucking again?”

Louis turned bright red as he sat down, letting Zayn comb out his fringe with his fingers. Then he stared at the ground. “No. He won’t even talk to me... or look at me. The only thing he said to me all week was Happy Thanksgiving.”

Zayn frowned. Louis had told him about the fight on Halloween after Liam’s party, and he thought that Harry had overreacted a bit, knowing that he hadn’t been much better when he abandoned Louis in May. Of course neither of them were innocent, but it was definitely strange to see how the tables had turned, making a complete one eighty.

“You guys will figure it out.” Zayn told him. Louis doubted it, shrugging hopelessly in response. “Now let’s go outside. The lighting is better out there.”

They walked into the afternoon sun and were surprised to see Harry had pulled up in the driveway on his motorcycle.

“Harry!” Zayn called out delightly. “Just in time.”

“For what?” He asked, taking his helmet off.

“To pose with Louis for a few pictures.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Um, I think I’ll pass...” He trailed off, making his way to the house.

But before he could reach the front door Zayn stopped him again, trying to be as convincing as he could with his explanation. “Please, H. I need to portray “True Love”, and what better way to do so than with a pregnancy photoshoot?”

“Maybe with pics of you and Liam?”

Zayn groaned, exasperated. “I already used him to represent “Home.” Anyways, the point of the assignment is not to be cliche, but to be creative!”

Both Louis and Harry rolled their eyes.

“Fine.” Harry agreed. “What do you want us to do?”

Zayn squealed in happiness. “Okay! I want some pictures of you guys on the porch swing, then we can take a couple in the garden. Sound good?”

They both nodded their heads and then did as Zayn instructed them.

For the rest of the afternoon they posed for Zayn. They sat on the porch swing, Harry’s arms around him for the first time in weeks and they were both staring at the bump. Zayn even got Harry to gently kiss his cheek during one. Louis had to do his best not overthink it. Harry was only doing it for the picture. It meant nothing.

Eventually they moved to the back yard and Zayn had them stand in several positions. Despite Zayn saying he didn't want to be cliche, he still had Harry get on his knees and kiss the tummy. He told Louis to run his hands through Harry’s hair when he looked too stiff, wanting it to be appear natural and loving.

Louis’ favorite though, was when Zayn had him lay down in the grass next to the rose bushes. He told Harry to pick one and lay down beside him, both their hands connected on his belly. Zayn snapped the camera while Harry tucked a flower behind his ear. In that moment Louis lost his breath, his heart swooning, beating wildly with longing. The way Harry was staring into his eyes made him forget about everything but the two of them and the baby kicking under their hands, lost in their own little world.

After Zayn shouted that he got the perfect shot, the spell was broken. Harry was quick to stand up and help Louis to his feet. Next the black haired photographer took a few candids of Louis walking around and looking maternal. He even got a shot of the baby kicking her feet against the skin of his stomach.

When his best friend was finally finished, he thanked them and said goodbye, saying that he would have the photos developed by Christmas. As soon as he left, Harry went back to acting like he didn’t exist.

After Louis was finished with his college apps at the beginning of December, he started making the habit of going to the baby’s room after school while Harry was at work. He would sit in the rocking chair that Anne had bought Harry and refold the clothes in the laundry basket.

During one night, a week away from his due date, he placed the onesie that he had bought with Andres on his huge belly, imagining how it would look on her once she was born. If she looked like Harry, Louis knew that she would be the prettiest baby in the world. If she was intelligent like him, he knew that she would be the brightest star in the sky. For her sake he prayed that she was a perfect mix of both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	17. XVII

Winter break was finally here. Louis spent it curled up in the bed with about a million blankets, the cat lying faithfully next to him. At that point, he felt like Dusty was his only friend when even Gemma’s calls were becoming less frequent. He knew that she was coming home soon, to the house where his time was almost up. Despite being excited to no longer be pregnant, he was reluctant to go home and finally face his parents.

Harry still would not make conversation with him. The only times Harry would talk to him were when he asked if the baby was okay or if Louis wanted something to eat. He had also started noticing that Harry would check on him every night around midnight, when he thought that Louis was peacefully knocked out. But these days Louis couldn’t fall asleep until two in the morning.

Some nights he wouldn’t fall asleep at all. He would lie awake thinking about his future. He would think about how after he gave birth and let Harry have the baby, that he probably wouldn’t see him anymore unless in passing. Would he ever see his daughter? Or would Harry make sure that he never laid a single eye on her? That thought in particular kept him up at night. Or maybe it was a fear? Regardless, Louis kept reassuring himself that ignorance was bliss.

A few days before his due date, the Styles-Twist family all went out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Louis, claiming that his feet hurt, stayed put in Harry’s comfortable bed. It wasn’t like he had a choice anyway, Harry’s cold stare was enough to convey that he wasn’t invited. So Louis took this time to call his father.

“Hey dad.” Louis greeted him, sounding sleepy.

“Hey son, how are you feeling?”

“Tired. Miserable. Dying. The usual.” Louis told him.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” John chuckled.

“I’m not.” Louis insisted. “So...how’s mom doing? And my sister?” He asked, curiosity getting to the best of him.

“They’re doing well. We went to a check up yesterday and she’s getting so big. I think she’s going to be bigger than you when she’s born. You were so tiny! You fit into the palm of my hand.”

“I was not tiny.” Louis rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. But then he looked down at his large belly and frowned. “And I’m definitely not tiny anymore.”

“You’ll go back to your tiny self soon enough.” John lovingly reassured him, remembering how his wife had recovered beautifully from her pregnancy with Louis. He knew that his son would be no different.

“Have you decided on how you are going to give birth to her?” His dad asked.

“I um ... I don’t know.” Louis sighed. “How did mom have me?”

“Your mom didn’t want to get an epidural because she didn’t want you to be stoned.” John joked, but his son thought he was serious.

“Oh my God! Does that actually affect the baby?” Louis asked incredulously, his hand going to his tummy where he rubbed small circles on it with his thumb.

“No son,” John laughed, shaking his head. “I was kidding. The drugs do not affect the baby. They only help with the pain relief.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, disbelieving. “Maybe I should call Dr. Cruz and ask her.”

“You don’t trust me?” John cried out, totally offended.

“I do! But I have to be sure about this. I don’t want her to be stoned in the first few minutes of her life in this filthy world.” Louis said, eyes wide.

John smiled when he could hear how much Louis cared, his voice full of irrational concern that only a mother could have. He wondered if his son was finally coming around.

“Anyways!” John said, getting back on topic. “Your mom had a natural birth and she killed my hand.”

“Weren’t you a WWE fighter? How did mom kill your hand? Is that why it cramps up ever so often?” Louis fired question after question at him.

“Yeah! She was pushing a whole human being through her vagina!” John defended her. “That’s a solid excuse for destroying my hand. She was in pain. Louis, a whole human! You were small but your head and shoulders weren’t that small.”

“No, I think it was probably my butt that gave her the most trouble.” Louis joked.

But when his dad didn’t laugh, he got serious again.

“Dad, I’m scared.” Louis whispered as he looked down at his belly again.

“You’ll be fine, son.” John tried to make him feel better. “It’s a natural process, so you’ll be okay. At the end of the day your body knows what to do no matter what. Just trust it.”

“Thanks dad.” He smiled, feeling a little bit better.

“Call me when you go into labor.” He said and then hung up the phone.

Louis pulled the phone away and raised his eyebrow at the cracked screen, “Umm...okay.”

A few minutes passed by and then Louis heard the doorbell ring. He groaned not wanting to get up from where he was sitting on Harry’s bed. Eventually Louis hauled himself off the mattress and made the long trip down the stairs, one hand on the banister and the other on his back, supporting the baby’s weight. Once he arrived at the door, he opened it to see a delivery man from FedEx outside. The middle aged man in uniform was holding a box and the device used to digitally sign for a package.

“Hi, I have a package for Harry Styles.” The man said. He handed Louis the box and the pregnant boy just stared at it, wondering what it could be. “Please sign here, sir.”

Louis signed for the package and then sat it on the kitchen table. Afterward, he grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and a cat treat for Dusty and made the trip back upstairs. As he climbed up he wished that Harry hadn’t left. At nine months pregnant, he hated walking up and down these fucking things.

While he stuffed his face with the cake, the pregnant boy finished the sixth season of Supernatural. As soon as it ended, he fell asleep with the cat in his arms, only to wake up half an hour later to a text from Zayn.

_**“Is she here now?”** _

Louis rolled his eyes. Zayn was on vacation in Canada with Liam and his parents. Ever since he had left, his best friend would text him everyday asking if he had had the baby yet.

**_“Zayn, for the last time, she’s due in eight more days.”_ **

Louis dropped his phone on the mattress, being careful not to hit Dusty who was cuddled up beside him. He tried to go back to sleep, but the phone vibrating made him open his eyes again.

**_“You don’t know that! She could be born tomorrow for all we know! And I’ll be here in Canada missing out on all the action! Btw, I met Justin Trudeau. Be jealous cuz he’s fine af and I touched his hand.”_ **

Louis chuckled, and then replied, _**“Hotter than Li?”**_

_**“The only person hotter than Li is myself.”** _

Louis was full on laughing now. He loved how Zayn acted narcissistic, but in truth he was the humblest person that Louis had ever met.

_**“True. But I’m gonna go to sleep now. Ttyl.”** _

_**“Sleep well, my children!”** _

**_“ t(-_-t) lol”_ **

After he sent that, Louis put his phone down and closed his eyes, falling asleep a minute later. When he woke up again, he realized that he was alone, noticing Dusty was no longer curled up beside him. He slowly sat up and looked around as he rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes.

A cool breeze from the open window made him shiver when it hit his chest. As Louis moved he felt a sticky substance on his shirt, making the material cling to him uncomfortably. He looked down at himself, his eyes widening when he saw that the front of his shirt was soaking wet. He slowly pulled it up to see what the hell was going on. He wanted to scream when he realized that it wasn’t sweat like he had thought. There was white liquid coming out of his boobs. Fuck, it was breastmilk! Louis wanted to bury his face in the pregnancy pillow, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

He got up and went to the closet to find clean pajamas then went to the bathroom to shower. He was still leaking as he showered, but toward the end he started freaking out. All of his milk was going to waste! What if he wasn’t able to produce enough after she was born? What if she was like him and never stopped eating? Louis panicked. He couldn’t have his baby starving!

Those thoughts made him stop in his tracks.

When be became aware that he had thought about staying with her, feeding her and being her mother, Louis’ head began to spin. Because in that moment, it hit him all at once. Louis had a duty, to himself and to his daughter. To feed her, to shelter her, to care for her, to be her mother. But not only was he filled with the need to do all those things, he wanted to. Louis wanted to be in her life because he loved her.

A waterfall of cathartic tears fell from his wide blue eyes when the realization hit him.

Louis loved his baby girl. He loved her more than anything. He loved his and Harry’s little star with all his heart.

Louis’ hands circled around his protruding belly protectively, feeling her hard kicks against the stretched skin. For the first time in eight months he smiled down at his tummy. The hate that he had felt for her, for his beautiful baby, washed away like the water flowing down the shower drain. And all that remained was love.

Louis laughed a little when he thought about how it took him leaking to make him finally figure out that he not only loved her, but that he wanted to watch her grow up and be a part of her life.

He remembered back in class when Mr. Lovett explained how breastmilk was way better for the baby than formula. As he looked at himself dripping, Louis realized this was something that Harry couldn’t give her. Only he could because he was her mommy.

He also remembered Lovett told them how breastfeeding creates a unique bond between mother and baby. As Louis watched last of his milk leave his chest, he knew that he wanted to experience that with her. Louis thought that Harry would appreciate him feeding her too, knowing that it would save him money. The boy worked enough as it was. Louis wanted him to be home more often after she was born.

When Louis was clean, he got out and dried himself off. He got dressed and he made his way back to Harry’s room to lay down, his back was killing him after standing for so long. But when he got there, Harry was setting down a tray of food for him on the mattress.

“Hi Harry.” Louis smiled, and his cheeks tinted a nice rosy shade.

“Hey Lou.” He gave him a small one back, but it did not reach his eyes nor his cheeks, which were devoid of dimples.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked while helping him onto the bed.

“I’m starving. Thanks so much for the food. I really didn’t want to walk up and down those damn stairs.” Louis wished that he and Harry were still close. He wondered if Harry would rub his swollen feet if asked.

“Sure thing,” Harry told him as he walked out of the room. “Just think,” he said before he left. “In a few more days you won’t have to.”

Louis’ heart sank. He wanted to call out Harry’s name and tell him that he changed his mind, that he wanted to stay here and raise her with him. But the words died in his throat as Harry closed the door.

*****

Louis’ due date came and went.

It was now December 20th and he was two days overdue. They had called Sonia, but she said that all they could do was wait. Although she had recommended walking, Louis didn’t like leaving the comfort of Harry’s bed, or his nest, as Gemma referred to it. Louis rolled his eyes when she had said that while they were watching Netflix the other night.

With Christmas approaching soon, so were their extended families. Right now Gemma, Robin, Anne and Harry were at the airport picking up his grandmother. Louis’ dad was going to pick up his grandma tomorrow. His aunt Sara, uncle Dave, and cousins Roman and Megan were flying in tonight. Just in case Louis went into labor, he was told to stay at Harry’s house. His mom would be staying right next door if he needed her.

Louis didn't think he was going to go into labor anytime soon. He didn't know why, but he just knew it. He had heard that the baby would settle down and get into position, but she was still kicking during the night, though less now than she used to. He was glad when he wasn't quite ready to have her. The thought of pushing a whole human out of his body was terrifying, even more so after he had watched those birthing videos at two in the morning when he couldn’t sleep. Seeing the men push the babies out of their ass was like witnessing a live horror movie. After their pain was over, Louis cried, overjoyed when all the men finally got to meet their newborn babies.

He was currently trying to sleep when he heard Dusty claw at the door, wanting to be let inside the room after Harry had locked him out. The cat had brought in a dead bird that morning, which had been the last straw for Harry. But Louis didn’t care anymore. He didn’t mind receiving dead animals from a cat that could actually bear being in the same room as him longer than five minutes.

Louis got up and slowly made his way to the door, only to have Dusty run away as soon as he opened it. He raised his eyebrow at him and followed the cat until they both were standing in front of Gemma's bedroom where she and her brother had been staying. He wanted to turn around and go back to Harry’s bedroom, but curiosity got to the best of him and he opened the door, excited to explore now that nobody was home.

He went straight to the crib and picked up a small stuffed penguin with adorable pink earmuffs that Gemma had gifted to his daughter. He walked around the room with it clutched in his hand, making sure that everything was in place. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the soft fuzzy material of a new blanket hanging on the railing of the white crib. It was pink and looked so soft.

He put the stuffed penguin back in its place before picking up the blanket. He closed his eyes as he touched it. The blanket felt as soft as it looked. So soft that it felt like he was running his fingers through the feathers on an angel's wing. Like the rest of the things in the room, it was something that Louis adored these days. Without thinking twice, he draped it over his large tummy. He wrapped his arms around his belly and hummed a lullaby, swaying as he did so. But he stood frozen in place when he saw pink letters embroidered on a corner of the blanket.

Josephine Louise

Louis stared at elegant cursive for the longest time. He didn't know how to feel. He was surprised that Harry, the same Harry who hated him, had given her his name. He repeated the name over and over in his head, trying to see if it went well with Harry's last name.

“Josephine Louise.” Louis said out loud, his soft voice gently breaking the silence. “Josephine... Josie.” He smiled at the new nickname, feeling her kick when she heard him say it. Now he had his very own nickname for his sweet baby girl.

“Do you like it, baby?” Louis asked her. “I think it fits you, but who knows. I'll have to see you first.”

She didn't kick again, but Louis knew she was taking a nap. She always did at the same time everyday. Nowadays she didn't move a lot since it was getting crowded in there and Louis felt relieved, yet he missed feeling her kick him all day. Because when she did it, he didn't feel so alone.

He folded the blanket and put it back where he had found it, then grabbed Dusty and left the room. He went back to bed and ended up singing to her when she had started kicking just as he was about to fall asleep.

He fell asleep dreaming about her, but woke up before he could see her face.

~*~

When Louis woke up again that evening, it was to music loudly playing downstairs. Baby One More Time was one of his favorites by Britney. He got up and made his way to the bathroom dancing a bit as he did. After he was done, he put on fluffy socks and one of Harry’s warm hoodies.

When he stepped out he bumped into an older woman, knowing right away that it was Harry’s nana by the perfume she wore. She had been walking out of Gemma’s bedroom where Louis could see it now had an air mattress too. Harry, Gemma and now their grandmother were staying in there, because Harry still refused to sleep next to him. Sometimes Louis wanted to make Harry go sleep with him, so that he could have a chance to tell him that he wanted to stay and raise their Josie together. But Harry always found a way to escape him.

“My goodness! Look at you, child.” The woman grabbed him by his shoulders, looking him up and down before pulling Louis into a loving hug.

She was a tall woman with kind green eyes and brown curls, already gray in some areas. Anne looked a lot like her, both of them were beautiful along with Gemma. All the women in Harry’s family shared a common beauty, and he knew that his daughter would too.

“Hello, ma’am.” Louis hugged her back. “How was your flight?”

“Call me Josephine, Lou.” She rubbed his back. “It was okay. I heard Beatrice is coming too. How have you been feeling?” She asked him.

“Tired, but okay.” Louis told her. “Dad told me he’s picking her up tomorrow. Aunt Sara and her family will be here tonight.”

“It’s been so long since I last saw them.” She sighed as she pulled away from Louis. “May I? I heard it's a lovely girl. My first great grandchild!” She exclaimed.

“Of course! I think she’s about to wake up.” Louis happily told her, putting his tummy on full display so she could touch it.

She had been touching for a few seconds when Josie finally elbowed him, at least it felt like it.

“Did Harry tell you what he named her?” Louis asked.

“He did.” Josephine nodded, and that’s when Louis noticed she was trying to blink away her tears. “My boy didn’t have to but he’s such a sweetheart. Louise is definitely a pretty name,” She said smiling at Louis. “I think it’ll fit her perfectly.”

“Josephine Louise is definitely pretty. Harry did a good job.” Louis proudly smiled.

“It is.” She agreed, then pulled back and wrapped her arm around Louis. “Let's go downstairs. Everybody is there except John. He went to get Sara, Dave and the kids.”

Louis nodded and let her take him downstairs. He was going to have to face his mom, and he thought he owed her an apology over what had happened months ago. When they made it there, Evelyn smiled as soon as she saw him and went straight to him to wrap her son in a warm hug. Louis let her do it, too focused on her baby bump that was way bigger than the last time he had seen it. She was only six months along and she was already bigger than he had been back then.

“My boy.” She told him, about to start crying. It only set Louis off who hugged her as tight as he could.

“I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.” Louis whispered on her ear, his voice sincere and filled with love. He had missed her.

“It's all forgotten, love.” She kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand to take him to the table. “We're gonna make hamburgers. I hope you're hungry.”

“Starving.” Louis smiled. “Do you need help?” He asked.

“Can you please get the paper plates?” Anne spoke up. “I think John left them in the garage.”

Louis nodded and made his way there, now knowing where the music was coming from. The garage. Time Of The Season was playing loudly and when he opened the door, he saw Harry was standing by it. His back was to him and he seemed busy sawing something that Louis couldn't see. Louis realized what it was when he saw the unfinished dollhouse sitting on a table next to Harry. It was really big and it only had the first floor finished with miniature furniture and household items still in the package. Harry had probably ordered them online and had made a few others by hand.

Louis stared at it in awe. How long had he been working on this? Harry obviously had a lot more work to do on it before the house was complete, but it already looked amazing. Louis knew that their little girl would love it.

As he imagined her little hands holding Barbies and playing with the handmade pieces, Harry put down his tools and lifted up the large wooden pyramid that he had been working on. He placed what would be the roof over the top of it, pausing when he spotted Louis standing there watching at him.

“You okay?” Harry removed his glasses to get a better look at Louis and make sure he wasn't bleeding out in labor.

“Y– Yeah, just need the plates, the paper plates.” Louis blushed, he was sure when his face felt too hot.

“I put them in the pantry.” Harry told him, and just when Louis was about to say something, Harry put the protective plastic glasses back on and turned around to start cutting more wood.

Louis looked down at the floor, put an arm around his belly and thought about telling Harry that he changed his mind, that he wanted to be a mommy. But he knew that Harry wouldn’t be able to hear him over the loud electric saw. So he walked back inside, going straight to the pantry. He deserved the way Harry was treating him, but it was getting to the point where he didn't even know if Harry would let him stay if he asked. He was ready to fight for his daughter if that was the case. He had been an idiot and cruel to their baby girl, but he had a change of heart and he needed a second chance. He was her mother after all.

He gave Anne the plates then went to sit at the table, pulling his phone out to reply to Zayn’s daily text about his daughter, letting him know that she was still safe inside his tummy. He smiled when he saw a picture Zayn had sent him of Christmas gift bags, telling him they were for him and the baby. That's when Louis realized he hadn't gotten Christmas presents at all this year. Not even for his parents when he never failed, even if they were shitty and cheap. He got up out of nowhere and made his way upstairs, the cat at his heels. He needed to get Christmas presents, and he needed to get them now.

He was getting ready to go next door and get his car, but his father's car pulling into the driveway stopped him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights when the vehicle parked right in front of him. John got out of the car and ran to him, already worried out of his mind.

“Louis what are you doing outside at this time!” He placed his hands on his chubby cheeks and started checking for any injuries.

“I need my car. I need to get Christmas presents...I didn't get any this year. I completely forgot dad!” Louis explained.

“Son,” John sighed. “That can wait. You know you don't have to get us anything this year.”

“But I want to, I always do.” Louis insisted.

“I know, Lou. But it's the twentieth and it’s late. You can give them to us after Christmas, we can wait.” John told him, glad that Louis understood when he nodded.

John wanted to tell his son that they didn’t need any anyways when he was giving them the best gift of all, a beautiful granddaughter.

Louis was going to start walking back to Harry's, but stopped when he saw a red haired woman getting out of the backseat, followed by Dave, Megan and Roman.

“Lou.” It was all Sara said before she walked up to him and hugged him.

Louis didn't have the heart to push her away, not when now he realized that she had done the right thing. He had been so stupid.

“I missed you all.” Louis told her.

“We missed you too, sweetheart.” She let go of him to let Dave and the kids hug him. On their way to Anne's, Louis told them all about his and Harry's daughter and how he now wanted to keep her. In return, Sara had told him that she had something for him from Andres.

John had used that time to put their bags in Louis’ bedroom then made his way back to Anne's where everybody was. When they walked into the kitchen, Louis hurried over to sit next to Harry, making the boy frown when he didn't understand why Louis was being so clingy.

Louis just needed some sort of comfort. He didn't know why, he just did. But it was hard when Harry wasn’t giving him any.

For the rest of the night, the families ate and socialized. They ended up going to bed almost at midnight. Louis had to sleep on his own while Harry slept on the air mattress in a room that was already too crowded. It hurt Louis to think that Harry disliked him so much that he wouldn’t even stay in the room with him for a few nights so that his grandma could be comfortable.

The next morning Louis was up bright and early, deciding to accept his mother's invitation for breakfast. He didn't expect to see his grandmother Beatrice sitting at the table in the kitchen while Sara and Evelyn made pancake after pancake. He was about to turn around and leave before they could see him, but it was too late when his grandmother was already staring at him. She looked at his huge belly for what felt like the longest time then glared when she looked him in the eyes.

“Good morning, Louis.” She greeted him. “Aren't you going to hug your grandma?” She asked.

“Well of course.” Louis tried not to cough, wishing she would stop glaring at him as he gave her a big nervous smile. “Nana! It's so nice to see you!” He exclaimed.

“Likewise, darling.” She kept him in her arms.

“How have you been? When's the baby due? You look like you're gonna pop at any moment, dear.” Beatrice rocked him from side to side.

Louis would be completely offended if he didn't know that was just the way she was, way too honest. Sometimes he wanted to tell her the words she spoke were offensive.

“She was due the eighteenth, so she's three days overdue now.” Louis told her.

“Oh sweetheart.” She shook her head. “Overdue children are the type who will give you a hard time. I bet she's going to be as stubborn as her mama.” She told him patting his tummy.

“I'm not stubborn.” Louis raised his eyebrows hands on his hips, ready to start arguing with her about how wrong she was.

“That’s exactly what a stubborn person would say.” She kissed his cheeks. “Now please sit down, angel, and eat the pancakes your mother made you. You're skin and bones and that's not healthy for you and the baby.”

Louis wanted to scream when he had gained a lot of weight. His grandma obviously needed to get her eyes checked again. Last time he and Harry had talked to Sonia, she had told him that he was the perfect size, finally. And that meant that their daughter was now average size. Louis would get scared every time he saw the size of her head. He didn't know whose head size she had gotten (probably Harry’s), but it was scary to think so. He was not looking forward to pushing it out of his ass.

His grandmother stayed in front of him and encouraged him to eat as much as he could. By the time he was done, he felt like he was going to explode, maybe give birth right there on the kitchen floor. The thought terrified him and at the same time excited him when he was going to finally hold her soon.

He ended up going back to Harry’s place by noon then straight to the room. He had slowly taken over the room where now his things were all over the place and it was a mess. Harry was the one who used to pick up after him, but ever since he had been sleeping in Gemma’s bedroom, he would only come in to get clothes. He looked around, feeling disgusted with himself and the room when he realized he couldn’t bring his daughter to live in that pigsty. He started cleaning up and by the time he was done, he was exhausted. He went for a shower then got something to eat before finally going to bed.

~*~

The next day, two days before his birthday, Louis spent it at his family’s house, tired of being near Harry when he knew the boy didn’t want him around. But it was just as bad at home when he had to hear his grandma’s judgemental comments all afternoon.

The last straw was when she told him that he should have been married before getting pregnant, and how it was shamed upon to have a baby out of wedlock back in her day. After she said that, he got up and left the house, walking as fast as he could back to Harry’s.

When he got to his room, Josephine was in there tidying up. She had opened the curtains and put some clean towels in the bathroom. And now she was making up the bed. Tears poured out of his eyes as he watched her, wishing that his grandma was this nice to him.

“Louis, darling, what’s wrong?” She asked when she saw him. “Why are you crying?”

“My grandma.” He let out a sob. “She’s ashamed of me! She said that Harry and I should get married even after I told her that he doesn't love me. Said that she doesn’t want great-grandchildren who are bastards.”

“Oh baby. You know Beatrice. She’s just old fashioned and very traditional.” Harry’s nana rocked him in her arms. “Don’t mind her, she’ll quiet down after she sees the baby. You know she’s just fussing to fuss. She doesn’t mean it. I think she just pictured a different future for you.”

Louis knew that she was right and calmed down. He knew that his family had thought that he would go to college, get married, and then have a baby. His Christian grandma probably had hoped that he wouldn’t lose his virginity until his wedding. Louis felt bad for disappointing her, but didn’t care when he wouldn’t change a thing. He loved his baby and was happy that he was going to have her.

“Yeah I know.” Louis sighed.

“And for the record, we both think, despite being so young, that you and Harry will make amazing parents.”

“Thanks Josephine.” He smiled.

“Now how about you lay down and rest. You look exhausted.” She laughed.

Louis nodded and then got comfortable on the bed, Dusty coming in a moment later to lay down next to him. Harry’s grandma rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so obsessed with Dusk Till Dawn that it's not even healthy anymore. Please watch and like his music video, stream or buy his song, please. LOVE MY BABY!!! ~Jenn
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is heavily detailed and there's blood. You've been warned, my children.
> 
> I want to thank you all for standing up for Ami and I and this story. We love writing this story and reading your comments and we love and appreciate you lovelies. Thank you!

Around seven on the night of the December 23rd, Louis went to bed still carrying his baby girl, and he didn’t expect to wake up so soon. At least that’s what it felt like when he opened his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling and moved his right hand to put it on the side of his bump where he would always rest it. But this time it felt strange when there was no bump. Instead, he had a flat tummy, with no signs of ever having been pregnant. He sat up too fast getting dizzy as he did so. He looked around the room to find out that he wasn’t in Harry’s bedroom. Instead he was in a dorm. His side of the room was messy while his roommate’s was decent.

He began to feel afraid, not knowing what he was doing there. Yet somehow he found himself doing a daily routine all without his control. It was like having an out of body experience, as if he was a ghost that was standing there dormant, watching himself perform actions robotically. The first thing he did was call Harry, but when he didn’t pick up, Louis finished getting dressed and gathered his things for class.

It was futile to call him when nothing ever happened. The phone never rang and Harry never answered his texts. He was blocked, but that didn’t stop him from trying every single day, anytime he could. He just wanted to hear his deep voice, and more than anything, he wanted to hear her. He had yet to meet the baby that he had stupidly given up almost a year ago and his parents refused to show him any pictures. They would rather pay for him to go on trips whenever he had breaks than go back home. It wasn’t fair to him.

He went about his week like he always did, going to his classes and then going back to his dorm where he would do his assignments. But on Friday nights things changed. Instead of staying in, Louis would get dressed in the most provocative outfits and go out. It made him feel less lonely. He would always find himself at parties, drinking until he couldn’t anymore. Sometimes he would end the evening by getting fucked by two or three guys at the same time. Louis didn’t care who was inside of him, as long as he wasn’t alone by nightfall.

Louis felt emotionally empty. He missed Harry and he missed the daughter he didn’t know. He regretted giving her up everyday and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get over it.

Weeks passed and it was finally Christmas break. He had planned on staying in the dorms, but he changed his mind when he kept thinking about his baby girl. He called Harry, and once again the boy didn’t answer. Louis found an ultrasound picture that he had kept for some reason. It had been his last one at forty weeks. It was the only ‘picture’ that he had of his and Harry’s daughter. Though he didn’t deserve to call her his daughter after he had signed his rights away, when she had been only an hour old.

Every time Louis thought about it, it brought tears to his eyes and his chest ached. He had abandoned his daughter. He had given her away as if she had been a bag of clothes that he no longer used. Louis hated himself.

He stared at the ultrasound picture, tears rolling down his cheeks and a hand on his empty belly where she used to be nestled. Where he used to keep her warm and safe from the cruel world she now lived in without her mother to protect her. His baby girl would be turning a year old the next day and he had missed everything.

Was it even possible to miss a person that you had never met? Regardless Louis did, of every second of every minute of every day.

When the need to see her became too strong, Louis finally found the strength inside of him to do something. He got up and quickly packed a bag and left his dorm, not caring what he had to do to get home but knowing that he had to get there for her birthday.

Getting there was the easy part. The hard part was knocking on his parents door, a place where he was no longer welcomed. His mother opened the door, holding his baby sister that he had only seen once or twice whenever he facetimed her. Louis went to greet her, but was interrupted by Harry who came out of nowhere running after a small child. The small little body on the floor was crawling way too fast, and it made Louis wonder how her knees weren’t hurting.

Louis could feel their eyes on him, but he didn’t care and dropped his bags to go to her. He picked her up and held her close to him, hugging and kissing her little face that for some reason he couldn’t see very well. Her features were blurred out, all he could see was a mix of pinks and creams. He couldn’t even tell what color her eyes were. But that didn’t discourage him. He didn’t want to let her go ever again. However, he had to when she started squirming in his arms. When Louis looked at her, he noticed the way she was leaning away from him, her hands behind her back and a pout on her little lips. The only feature he could see on her obscured face.

It wasn’t long before she turned to look at Harry and reached out for her daddy, lowly whining so he could take her away. A wave of sadness washed over him. Louis was hurt that he wasn’t able to see her clearly. His heart filled with jealousy when he realized that she was meant for Harry’s eyes only.

It wasn’t long before she burst out crying and just like that, Harry took her away from him and out of the house. Never to be seen again.

Louis woke up from the terrible nightmare when he felt a sharp pain. It didn’t last long, but it was painful. He waited for something to happen, anything, but when nothing did he went back to sleep. It was still around eight in the evening, the day before his birthday and he was already in bed when he was exhausted. He could hear Harry and his family talking somewhere in the house before he closed his eyes again and let sleep take over. The next time he woke up it was three in the morning, seven hours later.

He lowly groaned when his stomach started hurting again, lasting a good minute that was pure hell for him. He spent the rest of the night like that, enduring the pain, waking up whenever it would hurt and going back to sleep when it would pass. Dusty stayed by his side, even when Louis had tried to kick him off of the bed for getting too close to his tummy when it had been cramping.

In the back of his mind, he had a feeling they were contractions, but he was afraid to do anything, scared that Harry would take his baby away like he did in the dream.

By eight in the morning, twelve hours later, Louis woke up again to himself wetting the bed.

He was too sleepy to realize what was really going on, until the cramps started getting more frequent and lasted around forty-five seconds. Even though he was currently delirious with pain, Louis counted them. He tried to get up and let Harry know they had to go to the hospital, that he was in labor, but he didn’t want to get out of bed.

He had made the mistake of only wearing one of Harry’s band t-shirts and his boxers to bed, because now, after his water had broke, he was freezing cold. He moved away from the wet spot and slipped off the drenched boxers, then covered himself with the blankets, accidentally disrupting Dusty’s sleep in the process.

Every time a contraction came, he grabbed onto the pregnancy pillow with one fist and clutched onto his belly with the other, feeling the stretched skin tighten under his hand. As soon as it was over, he collapsed on his back, and stared at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath, praying the pain would be over soon.

But as the hour progressed, the contractions got worse and worse. When he had hit his limit, and he couldn’t stand the pain anymore, he started crying. He cried even more against Harry’s pillow when the cat suddenly stood up and ran out of the room, leaving Louis alone in his misery. Louis tried to sit up when he felt pressure down there, and with difficulty, he leaned forward as much as possible then reached down with his hand to feel in between his legs. He almost screamed in panic when his fingers brushed the top of her head.

At this point he didn’t care if he was alone, or if he needed to go to the hospital. He was going to have his baby right here right now.

In that moment he decided that he was going to give birth to his baby girl, determined to get her into his arms as soon as possible. But despite if he was ready or not, it was already happening. So he helped the process by gripping the sheets with his fists and pushing as hard as he could. His dad had been right, his body knew what to do.

In Gemma’s room, Harry was trying to find a comfortable position on the air mattress that had lost a lot of air during the night. As he rolled over, the smell of pancakes hit his nose. His mom must be already up and cooking. He knew she had planned on making a whole spread when it was Christmas Eve, and Louis’ eighteenth birthday. But Harry was still tired and didn’t want to get up. So he went back to sleep.

Before he could start dreaming again, Dusty jumped on top of him. The cat started by meowing and tapping his forehead with his paw. Harry gently pushed him away only for the cat to come back and start all over again.

“Stop it.” Harry muttered annoyed. But the feline didn’t. Harry batted him away some more but was not expecting it when the cat actually scratched his face and began meowing louder. “Dude!” Harry sat up, watching the cat grab the cord of his phone charger with his teeth and run out of the room.

Harry was quick to get up and go after him, not wanting the stupid cat to chew it up. He couldn’t risk it getting damaged when they were expensive and he didn’t have money to spend on a brand new one.

He caught a glimpse of Dusty’s tail going into Louis’ bedroom where it was still dark thanks to the thick expensive curtains his mom had gotten him. He walked in there without knocking. But as soon as he saw Louis, he wished he hadn’t. The cat almost tripped him when he ran out of the room again after dropping the cord by the bed then disappeared into Anne’s bedroom.

Harry wished he had stayed on the shitty air mattress when he saw a red-faced and very sweaty Louis gripping the sheets tight, legs spread open wide and body hunched over his large stomach in labor, pushing with all his strength. But he stopped in his tracks when he glanced down and saw the baby’s head, barely visible, coming out of him. Harry felt hot, dizzy and nauseous as soon as he saw it, but sprung into action when Louis let out a sob. The kind of horrible sound that someone made while they were in serious pain.

He thought that it was bad enough that he was witnessing a live birth, _his_ baby’s birth. But when Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, loud and sharp and piercing, striking him like lightning, Harry violently shuttered, a wave of fearful shivers running down his spine. He took a step back, slipping on the pair of his wet boxers on the floor when he saw dark red blood gush out of Louis ass and stain his favorite navy blue sheets.

“Harry, what the hell is going on?” Gemma poked her head in the room, her eyes widening when she saw her brother on the ground by the bed and staring up at Louis who had a tiny human halfway out of him.

“MOM!” Gemma screamed as loud as she could, the walls of the house shaking until her voice cracked at the end in fear.

Anne got there faster than Harry had ever seen her get somewhere, and when she saw Louis bent over his stomach and crying in pain as he pushed through another contraction, her mouth dropped open in complete shock, reminiscent of when she caught them with Dusty, but a lot less funny.

“Gemma! Go get Evelyn and Sara!” She ordered, and then turned to her son. “Harry, get up and call an ambulance! _Now!_ ”

Gemma ran out of the room as soon as her mother finished giving orders, but Harry didn’t move at all. He only had eyes for the baby he was about to meet. The top of her head looked straight out of a horror movie, gore and all when it was covered in god knows what. But it only got worse when Harry’s saw a halo of blood around the fleshy mound, staining Louis’ skin a deep crimson when, for some reason, he tried to close his legs but ended up opening them again.

Anne went to Louis side and grabbed ahold of his hand when another wave of pain ran through his body.

“Breathe, honey. You need to breathe.” She told him as she grabbed his hand. Louis gripped onto it with dear life as he continued pushing.

Louis could barely talk or keep his eyes open. One of his eyes was red when he had burst a vein due to the exertion, something that scared the hell out of Harry. Everywhere he looked it seemed to be red. Louis’ eyes, his skin, the sheets below his bum, and his daughter’s head. He couldn’t help it when he turned around and threw up in the bin, starting to cry when it came out of his nose just as Louis screamed again and Anne started panicking, overwhelmed by the sight of so much blood.

A moment later Sara ran into the room, her pregnant sister-in-law following after her along with Robin and John, but the two stayed outside, doing their best to give Louis his privacy. Josephine and Beatrice were right behind them, going inside despite that there were already too many people in the room. That’s until Beatrice saw Harry on his knees in front of the bin that now reeked of vomit.

“Oh for god’s sake.” She rubbed her hands on her face before going to Harry. “Boy, get up!” She tried to pick him up, but Harry groaned and refused to move.

Sara immediately went in front of Louis and quickly analyzed the situation, her midwife training kicking in. But after she saw all the blood that stained the sheets, her lips trembled in terror.

“Louis! Slow down! Sweetheart, you need to slow down!” She yelled at him, needing time to assess his condition and find out where all the blood was coming from.

“Lou, you need to stop pushing. You need to start panting for me, you need to breathe.” She told him as gently as she could, glad that Louis listened to her. But his screams of pain still made her flinch.

Evelyn stood behind her and cried out dramatically. “She’s ripping right through him!” Then she glared at the redheaded woman who looked frozen in shock. “DO SOMETHING! HE’S BLEEDING OUT!”

“I can’t!” Sara cried. “The baby’s shoulders are already out! She’ll be out after the next push!” Then she looked at the other people standing in the room. “Someone give me a towel. I’m going to have to catch her.” She ordered as calm as possible.

“I already called 911.” Anne spoke up, knowing they didn’t have anything for a home birth. They were absolutely unprepared.

Gemma ran to get one out of the bathroom because her brother was still next to the bin with Beatrice trying to make him get up and be useful. Josephine was with John, rubbing the man’s back when he looked ready to pass out. Soon Gemma ran back in and handed the towel to Sara. A moment later Louis’ screams were replaced by weak helpless cries, coming from the blood-covered infant.

“It’s a girl.” Sara smiled, lifting up his little star for all of them to see.

That’s when Harry finally reacted and got up and ran to the bed, seeing Louis trying to reach for the small bundle that Sara soon placed on his chest. He wanted to take her away, but stopped when Louis wrapped his arms around her and then looked at her, slowly leaning down to kiss her head.

Harry was in a trance, his eyes so focused on his beautiful daughter, that he didn’t realize that her mother was now laying in a pool of his own blood. He snapped out of it when he heard Evelyn release the most ear-splitting scream, her voice shrill and horrified. Louis’ arms suddenly fell like dead weight onto the sheets, the baby almost slipping off of his chest. Harry watched in horror as Louis’ eyes rolled back and he lost all consciousness.

The baby started screaming her little lungs out until Harry moved, he was quick to reach out his big protective hand and hold her in place. A tear rolled down his cheek when he saw Josephine in all her tiny glory, wiggling lively on her mother’s motionless chest. The wonderful image turned painful when Harry realized that Louis was barely breathing.

Harry had been in shock, not understanding how serious everything was until a paramedic, he hadn’t even noticed, walked into the room. The man stood beside him and gave Harry the baby to hold. Next he placed Louis on the board, covering him with a space blanket to retain heat. He strapped him in and waited until another paramedic, a female, made her way to Harry and asked to see the crying infant cradled in his arms. After Harry reluctantly transferred his daughter into the woman’s arms, she gently checked on the baby, cleaning her up before she wrapped her up in a smaller space blanket and put her back on top of Louis’ belly, still attached to her mother. She strapped her in as well and then they were on their way as fast as they could without putting Louis and the baby in danger.

“No!” Harry went after her, trying to push his mom off of him when she stopped him. “Mom! That’s my baby! I have to go with her!”

“Shh baby.” Anne hushed him. “Get in the car. We will follow them to the hospital.”

“No, I have to go with her.” Harry insisted.

“Harry, John’s going with them. You’re minors and John is Louis’ father.” Anne told him.

“But that’s my baby!” Harry cried, not understanding.

“I know and she’ll be waiting for us at the hospital. C’mon.” She pulled him toward her car that Robin had already started.

Harry got in the backseat after he brushed his teeth to get rid of the rancid taste of bile. He noticed that his sister and grandma had climbed in next to him with the baby bag and another one for Louis. The car seat already in place in his mother’s car. Then he saw Sara, Beatrice and Evelyn pile in John’s car. The ride to the hospital felt like an eternity, and as soon as Robin parked the car in the underground parking lot, Harry unbuckled himself and ran inside. He looked insane when he stopped at the front desk, looking around because he had no clue where the hell he should go.

“Hello, sir.” The receptionist greeted him. “How can I help you?”

“Louis.” Harry gasped. “Louis Tomlinson. I need to know where he is.” He demanded.

“Just a minute, please.” She said.

Harry wanted to choke her when she was taking forever and he needed to know if they were okay, if Louis was still alive after that bloodbath he had witnessed.

“Room 114. He’s in surgery right now, but Mr. Tomlinson is in the room already. The baby is being evaluated as we speak by a pediatrician and as soon as they’re sure she’s okay, a nurse will bring her there.” She told him after an eternity.

“Thank you.” Harry told her, wanting to push his family out of the way when they were taking forever to get to the damn elevator. Evelyn and her family had left as soon as they heard the room number.

~*~

The room turned out to be in the maternity ward and in Harry’s opinion, it looked luxurious. The bed was empty and John was sitting on a couch looking extremely worried, his arms around his wife who just wouldn’t stop crying.

“How are they doing?” Robin asked.

“The baby seemed fine but Louis wouldn’t stop bleeding the whole way here. No one has come out to tell me what’s going on, just got him ready for an emergency surgery.” John explained, then wiped away the fresh tears rolling down his face with his shaking hands.

It made Harry feel guilty when he was more worried about his daughter than Louis, his daughter's mother, the boy he once loved before finding out what he had planned. Harry took a seat in between his mom and sister, who handed him the baby’s bag as soon as he sat down. He started going through it, finding a folder that contained legal papers. It was just a few pages that Louis had to sign in order to relieve him of his parental rights. Then Harry could take his daughter home and forget Louis ever existed. For a moment he had the urge to rip them up then flush them down the toilet, make Louis be a goddamn mother, but then he remembered that Louis had wanted to leave her in Spain. Louis didn’t love her, and Harry was not going to force him.

Harry only had to wait a few more minutes until a nurse walked in rolling in a plastic bassinet. Harry almost got up to run to her, but his mom stopped him to let the nurse have some space.

“Here she is.” The nurse smiled. But the smile faltered when she picked the baby up and seemed lost as to who she was supposed to hand the baby to.

“I’m her dad.” Harry stood up, feeling strange when he said those words out loud, but proud nonetheless.

“Congratulation, sweetheart.” The nurse, Ximena, congratulated him as she handed the baby to Harry then turned so that she was facing John. “Louis is out of surgery and he’ll be moved here soon. I’m not sure if he’s breastfeeding. If he is I’ll be back to help...” She hesitated.

“He’s not.” Harry spoke up. “She’ll need a bottle.” He continued, never looking up when he only had eyes for his daughter.

He stood there, afraid of taking a step while holding her. She was too small, way smaller than he thought she would be. She was wrapped in the traditional hospital blanket, wearing a white long sleeved bodysuit and a pink beanie. Her features were still scrunched up, looking like newborns did, and her eyes were closed. Her small hands were curled into small fists near her mouth. Harry traced his finger along her teeny tiny pinkie, but doing it so softly so that he would not disturb her. She moved her small head from side to side, letting out a teeny tiny yawn that had his green eyes watering and soon bursting into tears.

He gently kissed her forehead as if she was made of the most fragile glass. Then he made his way to the couch where he carefully sat down, letting his mom and Gemma take a look at her. He was about to scream at Gemma when she began to move the beanie up.

“Gemma! What the hell are you doing–” He stopped talking when he saw fuzzy red hair covering her head. He stared in shock then slowly turned and looked up, staring at Sara before gazing back down at his daughter again.

Just what the actual fuck?

Beatrice started laughing. “She’s a ginger! Got that from our side of the family.” She stated proudly. “I knew she’d be one! Never skips a generation - well except for John and Louis. But anyways, my husband was a redhead.”

Well that explained it.

Harry wanted to say how gorgeous his baby was but two doctors chose that moment to knock then walk in, along with a male nurse who was rolling in a bed with a still unconscious Louis on it. He looked like death, getting nutrients from an IV attached to his wrist. Harry feared that they were going to drop him but the nurse only moved the old bed out with the doctor’s help, leaving the one Louis was on in its place.

John quickly got up and went to his son’s side. “Is he okay?” The worried dad asked. “What happened?”

The surgeon smiled kindly at him. “Louis is perfectly fine.” He reassured him. “While giving birth he had some pretty deep tearing which caused the bleeding. We stitched him up without any problems and gave him a blood transfusion. He'll have to take it easy the first few weeks so he heals properly. That means no heavy lifting or walking more than necessary. It's fine if he holds his baby as long as he's sitting or lying down. We’ll schedule a follow up appointment in a week or so. Don’t worry, Mr. Tomlinson, Louis is completely fine.”

“Thank you.” John sighed in relief.

The pediatrician then stepped forward when the surgeon was done, and smiled at Harry and the baby in his arms.

“The baby was born around 9:30 this morning on December 24th. She’s six pounds and one ounce and seventeen inches long, basically slightly smaller than an average, but overall she’s a healthy baby...”

He listened to the pediatrician talk to them about the baby's health, not worrying at all when she was a healthy baby. Evelyn stood next to John and both watched their son, running soothing fingers through his hair. She wondered if he was really going to give up his daughter. They understood that whatever decision he made, they were going to have to support it. But that didn't mean they weren’t going to see their granddaughter.

Everybody ended up going down to the cafeteria to get breakfast except the parents and Harry. He refused to leave his daughter alone when he hadn't put her down at all. She was adorable and Harry was fascinated with her. She was his whole world.

The nurse, Ximena, came into the room, holding a clipboard and a pen. “Did you want to fill out the birth certificate?” She asked him.

Harry nodded. He gave his mom the baby as he took the paperwork and quickly filled it out, writing his name under father, and clearly printing _Josephine Louise Styles_ where his daughter’s belonged. He fought the urge to cross out the space reserved for her mother’s information until he signed his rights away. When he was done he smiled, proud of the names that he had picked for her.

The same nurse brought a bottle of formula. Harry finished feeding his baby girl her very first meal when Louis started waking up. Harry ignored his mom's glares and the way Louis’ parents looked away when he took out his folder and a pen. He wanted to get it over with and leave when the pediatrician had told them she could go home at any time. They were usually released along with the mother, but his child didn't have one so it was completely Harry's decision.

It took a while for Louis to fully wake up when he had been disoriented and nauseous after the small dose of anesthesia the doctor had given him. As soon as he had fully opened his eyes, Harry gave his daughter to his mom and slowly made his way to Louis, placing the papers in front of him.

“Harry, I don't think now’s the time.” John spoke up, voice firm and authoritative.

“Let me see her.” Louis croaked, his voice raw. “Let me see my baby, Harry.”

Harry was hesitant to give her to him. After everything that Louis had said, he was surprised that he wanted to see her. Part of him didn’t want to let Louis because what if he looked at her like Des had looked at him, and then said that he didn’t want her? That he had no desire to be her mother. But another part of him knew that Louis deserved to see her and make his choice. She was his baby after all.

Harry put down the papers and took Josephine from his mother’s arms. Then he walked slowly over to Louis who was already stretching his arms out toward the small bundle in his hands. Harry gently, with the utmost care, placed their daughter in her mother’s arms and then took a step back. He didn’t go too far, giving Louis and the baby space but still staying a protective distance away.

Louis’ eyes filled with tears when he saw her, his blue irises dancing over her angelic face. He traced his finger over her chubby cheeks, pouty lips, cute nose, and tuffs of scarlet hair, grinning when he knew she had gotten that from his side of the family. She was the most beautiful baby that he had ever seen.

“Josie.” Louis whispered, taking Harry by surprise at the nickname. He wasn’t even sure how Louis knew her name in the first place. Maybe he had seen the blanket or his Nana had told him. Speaking of which -

“Her name is Josephine.” Harry corrected him.

“I know.” Louis responded. ”But she’s my Josie.”

Harry’s jade eyes widened in shock. What did this mean? Did that mean that he wanted to keep her? That he wanted to be her mommy? Harry’s head was about to explode in anticipation.

“I love her, Harry.” Louis spoke up, his voice caring and fond. “I can't let her go. She's my baby… our baby.” Louis stared crying, holding the fussy baby closer to him after kissing her forehead.

The whole room had tears rolling down their cheeks when Louis held her upright against his chest and whispered apologies to her. She instantly began to calm down, comforted by a voice that she remembered. He had only been holding her for less than five minutes and he was already good at it. It was as if he was born to hold her when it came so naturally to him.

“I– I need to feed her.” Louis blushed a deep red. “Mom, I need help.” Louis shyly asked when he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

“She already ate.” Harry confessed.

“Oh.” He whispered his eyes quickly looking away, trying to hide how hurt he felt.

“You were sleeping. So don’t feel bad. You'll get to feed her next time, sweetheart.” Evelyn reassured him.

“But I wanted to do it.” Louis admitted. “I didn’t want her to have formula. I only want the best for my baby.” Louis said, after having read how important colostrum was for a baby. Only he could provide that.

“I'm sure she'll be fine.” Anne gave him a warm smile.

But when she wouldn’t stop crying, Louis looked down at her worried, wondering what could be wrong with her. He looked up at Harry, but he was making the same panicked face.

“She probably needs to be changed,” John said since she had already eaten. Before he could ask Harry to hand him a diaper, he was already on it, getting one of the baby bag.

“Honey, you should probably use the disposable ones until we get home.” Anne told him just as he was about to take out a cloth diaper. Instead he grabbed one of the store bought diapers along with the wipes and the baby powder then walked over to the end of Louis’ bed and sat the stuff down. Harry went to his side and reached for the baby, Louis took a few seconds to hand her over, not wanting to let go of her so soon.

Harry carefully sat her on the bed and unwrapped the blanket from around her and took off her white bodysuit. She wasn't wearing socks and had a bracelet with Louis’ name and the date and time of her birth wrapped around her tiny right ankle. Harry knew it also had an alarm that would go off if anyone tried to take her out of the hospital without properly checking her out, it made him feel better. Before he could undo her wet diaper, Anne was beside him, demonstrating how it was done. She changed Josie, talking Harry through every step, telling him to thoroughly wipe her little bum before she let him do it.

“Front to back, Harry. Always wipe thoroughly front to back.” Anne shook her head when Harry wasn’t doing it right. “Now put a little bit of baby pow– Harry! I said a little bit!” Anne exclaimed, seeing the mess Harry had made all over her granddaughter when he had shaken the bottle way too hard.

“Oh shit.” Harry cursed when he saw Josie’s privates and her thighs completely covered in baby powder.

“Harry you need to stop cussing. Especially around her.” Anne told him in her authoritative mom tone. Harry nodded before going back to helping her change Josie.

Everything took a turn for the worst when the baby started crying at full volume. Her little fists where by her mouth and her face was starting to turn red. If Harry was honest, she looked like she was pissed off. He let his mom help him clean her up when he was being too slow and Josie was starting to get cold. John and Evelyn had left to get something to eat and Louis was watching them with a smile on his face. Until Anne spoke.

“It’s been two hours so she’s probably hungry.” Anne told Harry when her son wondered what could be wrong.

They both turned to look at Louis and smiled when he reached for his baby. Once Harry had given her to him he drew a blank. He didn’t know what to do.

“Do you want me to get the nurse or do you want me to help you?” Anne asked him.

“Umm… can you help me, please?” Louis asked shyly.

Anne nodded and went to his side to tell him what to do while Harry had taken a seat on Louis’ other side watching everything. Anne waited for Louis to lower his hospital gown after she had untied the strings, but Louis didn’t move at all and only stared at the baby who kept getting louder.

“You have to get her closer and let her latch on. Just touch her lips with your nipple.” Anne told him, then glared at Harry when he snorted.

“If you cannot be mature, Harry,” she snapped at him, “then please go wait outside.”

“Can you go sit on the couch?” Louis asked when Harry didn’t move, his face red with embarrassment.

“What? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. And I want to watch.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“But I don’t want you to watch.” Louis argued, still refusing to uncover his chest.

“Louis,” Anne said getting his attention. “She needs to eat. Ignore Harry.”

Louis took a deep breath and ignored Harry who got even closer. He followed Anne’s instructions and as soon as the baby had latched on, he wanted to push her away. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing all over his nipple. He was too sensitive and as soon as she had started eating, there was no power that could stop her. Louis glared at Harry when he took out his phone and started taking pictures.

“Can you not!” Louis wanted to snatch it away and throw it against the wall.

“I just want one for my IG.” Harry pouted.

“You’re not posting my boobs on IG!” Louis wanted to cry.

“Ugh fine.” Harry turned his phone off and put it back in the back pocket of his jeans. He would take more later when she wasn’t eating. And also more that included Louis with her.

To Louis, his baby had taken forever to eat, but as soon as she was done she fell asleep again. She was living life to the fullest in his opinion. Eat, poop, sleep, repeat. She had Anne help him set her on his chest so she could sleep there and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing all over her little face. He couldn’t stop looking at her as she slept either, wondering what the hell was wrong with him for not wanting her before. Maybe his grandma was right, he was stubborn. But the truth was that he loved her with all his heart and never wanted to let her go.

“I wonder what color her eyes will be.” Harry said aloud, pulling up a chair to sit beside Louis so that he could look at her more closely. Their little star was such a pretty baby. The prettiest.

“Probably mine,” Louis traced the his finger gently over her eyebrow. “She already has red hair, which came from my genes.”

Harry stuck his tongue at him. “Your blue eyes are beautiful, so I wouldn’t mind.”

Louis’ cheeks flamed pink at the compliment, but then turned red in anger when he realized that Harry was just kidding.

“Sike! In your dreams, Tomlinson.” Harry laughed, the fond in his voice completely gone. “They are gonna be green, just like her daddy’s.”

“Dumbass, gingers are always blue eyed.” Louis lied, knowing very well that it was rare. Very very rare. But maybe she would surprise them.

“Don’t lie.” Harry reached to grab one of Josie’s little hands as gentle as he could when he was afraid of breaking her wrist.

“Shut up, I’m not.” Louis started rubbing her back, turning away to hide his smile.

“Whatever. I’m googling this shi– stuff.” Harry grabbed his phone again.

He didn’t get to even open safari when there was a knock on the door then the whole family walked in. Gemma was quick to take out a plastic container from her bag with a cupcake in it. Evelyn grabbed two candles in the shapes of the numbers one and eight. Gemma stuck them in the chocolate cupcake and then John light them up. Gemma had Evelyn hold the cupcake after she detached the lid from the bottom part then all of them sang happy birthday to him.

Louis couldn't hold back his tears and started crying as he held his baby closer to him. So far this was the best birthday that he had ever had, and he was sure nothing was going to top it. He let Harry sit on the bed with him and wrap his arm around him and their daughter. That’s when Louis looked down and stared at his baby girl. She was the best present that he had ever received. He cried harder when Beatrice took out another cupcake from her bag and set it in front of him. It had pink frosting and a candle in the shape of a zero.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Beatrice hugged him and kissed his cheeks, making sure to squeeze them like she always did. Louis felt sorry for his Josie when he knew that she was going to experience the same treatment at the hands of her great grandma.

“Thank you, Nana.” Louis smiled, letting her look at the baby but not hold her. He wanted his dad to hold her first.

Lucky for him, his father was the next to tell him happy birthday and congratulate him on the baby. Then he leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I knew you would change your mind when you saw her. She’s a cutiepie.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Louis asked him, holding out the baby.

“I would love to.” John said, taking her in his muscular arms. He smiled at her once she was safe inside of them, and Louis knew that look. He would fight wars for her if he had to. His dad was a proud grandpa and loved his granddaughter just as much as his son loved her.

“Louis, you have to blow out the candle and eat the cupcake before a nurse comes in!” Gemma grabbed the cupcake from Evelyn and put it in front of Louis. “Beatrice and I snuck them in.”

“Thank you all.” Louis told them then grabbed the cupcake only to see Harry was halfway done with the pink one.

“What?” Harry asked with his mouth full of cupcake. “I’m hungry.”

“Hun,” Josephine shook her head. “You need to eat something. There’s no tummy on you! You’re already skin and bones and then you threw up.”

“Nana!” Harry exclaimed, his face getting redder and redder.

Beatrice nodded her head in agreement. “Same with Louis. But when we get home I’m going to help Josephine make a big Christmas dinner to fatten him and Harry up. Lou has the baby to feed too now, he’ll need all the calories he can get.”

Louis’ face turned bright red. Not even a few hours ago he had been as big as a house, and even now with all the baby weight, his nan was still saying he was too thin! There was no winning with her.

When Harry’s stomach growled even after he was finished eating the cupcake, his grandma frowned. “Darling come on. We are going to the cafeteria. You need to eat something.”

“Nana no!” Harry whined, not wanting to leave his Josie alone for a second. But she didn’t listen, and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out the door. “Harry Edward! If you don’t get up and come with me to put food in that belly of yours I’m gonna...” They all laughed as they heard her continue to lecture him down the hall.

Louis let the family hold his baby, letting his mom help him when a nurse brought food so he could eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he started eating the pancakes. They weren't as good as his mom and Anne's, but he ate them anyway. He was done and smiled when his mother gave him his daughter back. He got more hugs and kisses from Gemma and his aunt Sara who ended up leaving back to his house when Louis was going to be released the next day at some time in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so obsessed with Dusk Till Dawn that it's not even healthy anymore. Please watch and like his music video, stream or buy his song, please. LOVE MY BABY!!! ~Jenn
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is heavily detailed and there's blood. You've been warned, my children.


	19. XIX

When Harry got back, he found Louis holding their baby girl and their parents nowhere to be seen. Their grandmothers had decided to go back home as well to clean Harry’s room and the rest of Anne’s house, since Louis and the baby would be staying there. Harry took a seat next to them and stared out the big window while Louis gave their daughter all of his attention. She was asleep in her mommy’s arms but Louis refused to put her down.

“Harry.” Louis finally paid him attention. “Can you please get her some socks? Her feet are cold.” He asked politely, then went back to only having eyes for her. He had his hand wrapped around her feet to try and warm them up. They were so small that his hand was enough to cover both of them.

Harry did as told, gently putting the little socks on her feet, counting her toes as he did so. The little booties were so tiny, fitting just right on his thumb and his daughter’s feet.

“Can I hold her?” Harry asked.

“No. She's asleep.” Louis answered without even looking at him. If he did, he would have seen how Harry's mouth dropped open, clearly offended.

“Then you need to put her down too.” Harry argued, because what Louis said wasn’t fair.

“I'm her mom.” Louis argued.

“Funny how now you want to be after nine months of repeatedly saying that you didn’t.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“People change, Harry.” Louis said, having decided to ignore the completely out of line comment.

“Whatever.” Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his seat.

He didn't even look at Louis when he was feeding their daughter again. She had been eating every two hours, Harry had counted. Instead, he focused on his phone as he deleted a few pictures from his Instagram. When he was done, all the ones with Kendall were gone. He only looked up when Josie started crying, and Louis was doing everything he could to make her stop.

“What's wrong?” Harry asked, slowly putting his phone away.

“I don't know! I just fed her.” Louis said on the verge of a freak out when the baby seemed to get louder.

“Burp her. Have you done that? I read you have to do it.” Harry got up and started patting her back. She was laying upside down on Louis’ chest looking uncomfortable.

“You're doing it too hard!” Louis pushed his hand away then picked the baby up so he could burp her properly.

But when he picked her up, Josie opened her eyes then threw up some of the milk she had eaten all over Louis’ chest. Harry started laughing as soon as he saw that some had gotten on his chin while Louis didn't know what to do with the baby he was holding up in the air.

“Here…” Harry couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard he tried. “Let me clean her up.” He said, having noticed some had gotten on her chin too.

Louis waited patiently for once, finally giving Harry the baby so he could change her while he called a nurse. A nurse was quick to help Louis change into a new hospital gown and clean him up while Harry waited. When the nurse was gone, Louis reached for his daughter and glared at Harry when he saw she was still wearing her stained clothes.

“I need to put her on the bed.” Harry shrugged.

He grabbed the bag with all her things in them and took out a random onesie. It turned out to be the onesie Louis had gotten her back in Spain. Louis changed her diaper as best as he could and then dressed her up in the onesie. He paused and stared at her, noticing how she looked with it. It was a footed onesie and it was a little too big on her. Her sleeves had to be pulled back over her hands and it was too long on her. The image brought tears to his eyes.

He wanted to hurt himself, thinking how horrible he had been. What a monster he was for having even thought about abandoning his precious baby in the hospital in a foreign country. Now that he knew just how small and fragile she was and how much she needed him, Louis hated himself. He wrapped her up again in her blanket and then picked her up and held her against his chest. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was crying, he just let Harry watch him. He just hoped he could make it up to him and their daughter for all the bullshit that he put them through.

Harry grabbed the birth certificate and the pen and gave it to Louis so that he could sign it. He used the same folder to give Louis something to put the paper on and smiled seeing Louis adding his information and signing it. Josie was legally his and Louis’ daughter. Louis gave him the folder and birth certificate and went back to the baby while Harry used that time to rip the paper that he was going to have Louis sign in order to give up his parental rights. He flushed it down the toilet then went back to Louis who had fallen asleep.

He watched him for a few minutes, wondering if he should take Josie from him. He decided to go ahead, afraid of their daughter falling and getting hurt. Once she was in his arms, he took a seat on the couch and held her for a few minutes before he put her in the bassinet. He went back to the couch and fell asleep, only waking up when a nurse came in to take the birth certificate.

Harry woke up to the ugly noise of someone trying to facetime someone. He looked at his phone and when he realized that it wasn’t ringing, he looked over at Louis and saw him picking his up from the bedside table before it could wake their daughter up. But thankfully, Josie continued sleeping without a care in the world, a little content sigh escaping her pouty pink lips.

“Louis _William_ Tomlinson!”

Harry wanted to laugh when he heard Zayn’s voice through the speakers.

“Why didn’t you reply to my text? I poured my heart out into it and I don’t hear from you at all. Where are you? Is she here yet?”

Louis was still half asleep and staring at Zayn as if he was crazy, noticing the way he was squinting to try and see where he was.

“Why didn’t you just call Harry?” Louis groaned. His best friend was annoying sometimes.

“Because it’s not Harry’s birthday!” Zayn almost shouted.

“Zayn can you keep it low please.” Louis rolled his eyes. “She’s sleeping.”

“YOU HAD THE BABY?” Zayn shouted at full volume, making both Louis and Harry flinch. Louis wanted to kill him when he heard her let out a whimper from across the room.

“Yeah, this morning. Do you want to see her?” Louis asked him and Zayn nodded eagerly. Louis smiled and motioned for Harry to give him the baby.

Harry got up and picked Josie up, pausing when Josie opened her eyes and looked like she was a thousand percent done with everybody’s bullshit. She just wanted to sleep in peace, but seemed happy when she was placed gently in her mommy’s arms.

“Zee, this is Josephine Louise. Josie for short.” Louis introduced them, making sure Zayn could see her.

“Oh my god…” Zayn put a hand over his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. “She’s precious, the prettiest baby I’ve ever seen. I love her name!” Then turned behind him and called out, “Babe! Come see her!”

Liam appeared in the screen a moment later, his big brown eyes glancing down at the baby girl in Louis’ arms.

“Oh wow. She’s a ginger!” He smiled, moving a little closer to get a better look. “She’s gorgeous!”

“I know, she’s a little angel.” Zayn nodded in agreement with his boyfriend, then looked at him in longing. “I want one, Liam.”

His eyes went huge, “Not now!” Liam said, his voice sounding way higher than usual. “After we get married, okay.”

“Ugh, fine.” Zayn grumbled, then looked back at Louis. “When can we see her? I can’t wait to hold my goddaughter.”

“When we go home, I think they’re going to release me tomorrow.” Louis told him.

“Not with your asshole ripped in two.” Harry said, then his eyes widened, putting his hands over his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

“Harry, shut up.” Louis glared at him, his face red with embarrassment. He would have slapped him if his hands weren’t full.

“It’s okay, Louis.” Liam told him. “You had a baby and it’s nothing to be embarrassed of, it happens.”

“Anyway!” Zayn had a big smile on his face. “Josie shares a birthday with her momma and I’m gonna go see them when Louis says it’s okay and I’m gonna bring a lot of presents. Harry you better shut up about ripped assholes or I’m gonna rip yours.” He threatened as he smiled.

Harry’s asshole definitely didn’t hurt upon hearing those words.

“I’ll text you when I get home, and then you can come and see her and tell me all about Canada.” Louis laughed, but yawned a second later. His eyes were drooping because he was still exhausted from the day’s events.

Zayn agreed and ended the call after blowing kisses to Louis and Josie. Louis allowed Harry to hold Josie so he could go back to sleep. He slept until it was dinner time and visitation hours were almost over.

That night they had decided that Anne was going to stay with Louis when Harry announced he was staying too. Per hospital rules, only one person was allowed to stay with the patient, and because of that, Harry had gotten into an argument with Anne. He wanted to stay with Louis and their baby, but he was still a minor and he wasn’t allowed to do so.

“Call me if anything happens.” Harry told his mom. His daughter was in his arms and Louis was deep in conversation with his parents.

“You know I will.” Anne rolled her eyes when Harry was being too pushy.

“The doctor said that Louis can go home tomorrow so I’ll be here as early as I can. And I’ll bring her car seat ‘cause we left it in the car.” Harry kissed Josie’s little fist when she stretched.

“I know, honey.” Anne sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her.” She assured Harry, her son worried too much. “I took good care of you, didn’t I?”

“I know...” Harry groaned. “I just don’t want to leave her.” He spoke honestly as he looked down at her in his arms. He had waited so long for this moment, had endured the emotional rollercoaster that was Louis for months just to have her in his arms, where she now finally rested. And he did not want to miss a second of it. He wished that he was eighteen so that he could stay and be with her over night. As soon as visiting hours started tomorrow, he would be there bright and early to see her on Christmas day.

All too soon, it was time for him go. He held her closer, but making sure not to squeeze her too tight, and raised her up toward his face so that he could tell her goodnight.

“Daddy has to go now, Josie.” He whispered to her, his voice soft and intimate. “But don’t worry, I’ll be back in the morning. Until then I’ll be counting down the hours to see you again. I love you, my little star. Be good for mommy.” Harry smiled at the baby, and then kissed her forehead tenderly before handing her off to Louis.

Louis happily circled his arms around her once more, at ease now that she was with him. Harry looked down at him awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

“Um. Take good care of her.” He told Louis, looking down at the newborn worriedly. He trusted Louis of course, but he wasn’t used to the idea yet that she was not his sole responsibility, and that she was now going to be in her mother’s care instead of his. Harry was going to have to learn to share her.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s dramatics. “She’ll be fine Haz. I promise.” The teen father bit his lip in apprehension despite the reassuring words, but Louis ignored it. “Now go before they kick you out.”

Harry sighed in defeat and followed John and Evelyn out the door and into the hospital parking lot. Harry hopped in the back seat of the Tomlinson’s family car, making sure to thank them for the ride since his and Louis’ grandmothers and Gemma had rode with Robin back home.

The whole way there, Harry thought about his newborn baby girl, and her beautiful face. He remembered months ago, back in May, when he thought that getting Louis pregnant had been the biggest mistake of his life. Now, however, he realized that their sinful actions in the church bathroom turned out to be a blessing in disguise, which today had revealed itself to be his darling Josephine. And all he wanted to do was shout from the rooftops in joy, declaring to the world how much he loved her.

Harry knew there were more effective and safe ways to do that, so he opened the Instagram app on his phone. He scrolled through all his posts and frowned at them. It seemed weird to put something about his daughter on a social media platform that Harry felt belonged to a person that didn’t reflect who he was anymore. Deciding to start clean, he deleted all his pictures and unfollowed everyone who wasn’t currently relevant in his life.

Harry selected a picture of Josie that he had taken in the hospital while she was peacefully asleep in his arms. Her pink beanie was moved back half way, showing her baby soft strands of vibrant red hair that greatly contracted against the pale creamy skin of her forehead, but beautifully complimented the pink of her cheeks and pouty lips, that her father could already tell she inherited from him. Even though he knew that she would most likely have his eyes, he had feeling that she would gain Louis’ pretty blues instead, defying all odds. Regardless of whose genes were victorious, Harry couldn’t wait to photograph them when they opened.

After picking the perfect filter, he posted the picture with the caption: _You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Josephine Louise. All the love, Daddy xx_

Harry went back and tagged Louis, but when he remembered that Louis couldn’t see it, he unblocked him. He wanted him to see all the posts of their daughter, who he decided to dedicate his instagram too.

When he was done, Harry closed the app and sat back and relaxed until he got home. Once he was out of the car, he went inside and walked upstairs to his bedroom, afraid of what he was going to see when this morning it had looked like a murder scene. But to his surprise it was clean, and his queen-sized bed was covered in spotless sheets, not a trace of blood on them.

A moment later Josephine walked into the room and stood next to her shocked grandson. “Beatrice and I tidied up a bit.” She explained.

“Thanks nana.” Harry told her gratefully. “But I don’t understand. I thought my mattress would have been ruined by all that blood.”

“I put a plastic cover over it while Louis was at his parents’ house. I had this feeling he would give birth in your room after Gemma told me he stayed cooped up in here all the time.”

Harry stared at her in amazement. He swore she had a sixth sense, or he guessed that it was just “grandma’s intuition.” Either way it was freaky.

“But I had to throw away the sheets. Sorry hun, I know they were your favorite.” She apologized.

“It’s okay.” Harry shrugged. It was a small price to pay for Louis having a successful delivery.

“Since I cleaned your room, I expect you to move back in here.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You, your sister, the baby and I can’t stay in the nursery during the holidays. Also I assume Louis is going to come back so that you two can watch her together, which means that you need to be with him.”

“Don’t worry nana. Now that he’s decided that he wants to raise her with me, I’m going to stay in here with him.” Harry told her, his voice sounding relieved and excited.

“Good. But no naughty business. Little Josie doesn't need a sibling any time soon.” She pinched Harry’s pink cheek. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that he couldn’t do anything with Louis anyways when his asshole was torn.

Then she walked to the door saying, “Dinner will be ready in half and hour, love,” before she left downstairs.

After dinner, Harry took all of his and Josie’s stuff out of the nursery, and then organized it again, so that it would be ready for Louis and the baby when they came home. When he was done, he put some extra stuff in his room for Josie, so that it would be stocked while she was in there with them. He smiled when he saw that his nana had even washed Louis’ clothes and hung them up in his closet, but it made sense because he had practically moved in.

It was clear Louis had no intention on moving back home now that he wanted to be her mom. It was funny to think that he and Louis were living together and raising a baby despite the fact that they weren’t even dating. Harry hoped that they could work it out eventually and be a family.

Throughout the night Anne texted Harry with updates on Josie, sending him pictures of her and Louis. He felt bad for leaving them when his mom had told him that Louis was super tired and only woke up when he had to feed her. Harry facetimed them for a few minutes at midnight when his mom called after she changed Josie. Harry’s heart broke as soon as he saw her crying, but Anne had told him that she was just fussy. After a few minutes of talking to his little star on the phone with his mom, she settled down and went to sleep. Once she was quiet, he could hear Louis snoring softly in the background.

After Harry hung up he went to sleep and set his alarm for six in the morning. When it rang, he got up and took a shower. Then he got dressed and grabbed the car seat, but his grandma, dressed in her long nightgown, stopped him before he got in the car.

“Harry dear, sneak Louis and your mom some food.” She placed a bag in the car seat, hiding it under the soft baby blanket that had Josie’s name on it. “They shouldn’t be eating gross hospital food on Christmas morning.”

Harry shook his head while chuckling. Only his grandma would be up at the crack of dawn to cook breakfast for the whole family in his mother’s absence. He briefly wondered if Louis would do the same for him and Josie in the future.

“K, Nana. Thank you.” Harry said. Josephine kissed his cheeks and then waved him off as he got into the car and drove away.

When he arrived at the hospital, he parked and then made the trip inside. Harry went straight to Louis’ room, quietly walking inside when he saw that Louis and Josie were sleeping. He greeted his mom and then gave her some of the food that he brought. After they were done eating, Harry handed Anne the keys to his car so that she could go home and take a shower. She would be back later to pick them up when Louis was released.

After his mom left, Harry picked up Josie and sat down in the chair. He held her in his arms, doing his best to stay perfectly still, silently admiring the sleeping beauty.

“Merry Christmas, princess.” He told her in a hushed voice, kissing her tiny forehead.

Her plump lips parted, letting out a the cutest yawn and her little fingers peaked out from under the blanket she was wrapped in, as if she was trying to reach out and say hello. Harry grinned, his dimples making an appearance, a sign of his happiness and amazement. He raised his hand and extended his index finger, brushing it on the inside of her palm, touching the skin softly. And not even a second later, Josie curled her mini fingers around his single one. Harry stilled, his green eyes widening in awe. He was blown away by how his baby girl, who was one tenth of his size could have such a strong grip. But Harry didn’t mind, unlike his father, he promised to never let her go.

For a while he watched her sleep, and she eventually stretched, letting go of his finger. He continued to watch her sleep until he saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over at the table beside him and saw Louis’ phone, which was charged into the wall, illuminated with a text message. Harry wasn’t one to pry, but curiosity got to the best of him when he saw that a person, who he didn’t know, had sent him a text message.

_**Hey Louis. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and Merry Christmas. I hope the baby isn’t giving you much trouble. Tell me when she gets here! - Andres** _

Harry gritted his teeth. Who the fuck was Andres? And why was he asking about their daughter? Harry unplugged the phone from the wall and held it in his hand. He remembered that Louis had set his password to be 1224 after his birthday years ago, and hoped that he hasn’t changed it. Harry smiled as he typed it in, because now it had more significance being the date of their baby’s birthday too.

Sighing in relief when the password was correct, Harry tapped the app that stored all of Louis’ pictures. He knew it was wrong to snoop through his phone, but he just wanted to see who this Andres person was. Harry suspected he had been the one that Louis had been texting and talking to on the phone throughout his pregnancy, and was pretty sure he was a boy that Louis had met in Spain. Harry went to the collections album on his phone and scrolled up until he got to the pictures that were taken in August.

Then he stopped when he saw a selfie Louis had taken with a boy who had green eyes, brown hair, and a pretty face. They were both smiling, Louis holding a snow cone with one hand the other was holding the phone to take the picture. They were sitting on a porch swing, much like the one at Harry’s house. Louis was laying against him, one of the boy’s arms draped over his shoulder, and the other was wrapped around his body, the Spaniard's hand on top of Louis’ round pregnant tummy.

Harry’s hand clenched the phone tight in anger, furious that another boy, a fucking stranger, was touching Louis’ belly, feeling _his_ baby.

He continued looking through the pictures, seeing tons that Louis had taken of him and the green eyed boy. There were several photos where Louis was in his arms, a few of him kissing his cheek, and one of him even kissing Louis on the lips. Harry gritted his teeth and then exited out of his pictures after seeing that. Next he clicked on Louis’ text messages, needing to investigate more about who this Andres person was and his relationship with Louis.

He read them them, breezing over the ones that talked about random things like school, family, and the weather. But then he saw a few from Louis that broke his heart and at the same time filled it with jealousy:

_**I miss you so much Andres. I just feel really alone rn. No one understands me here like you do (11/30 5:20 PM)** _

_**All they fucking care about is her! They never ask me how I’M doing only how SHE’S doing. God it’s like I don’t even exist anymore. It’s always the baby this the baby that. Like what about me? Do I even matter? (10/10 12:30 AM)** _

_**Sometimes I wish you would fly over to LA and come hold me. I miss your hugs and kisses. Xoxo (9/5 10:15 PM)** _

After reading those, Harry had enough information to conclude that Andres and Louis were pretty close, and that Louis possessed some romantic feelings for him. Even though Louis’ texts didn’t out right say it, Harry was pretty sure that the blue eyed boy was in love with him, and it hurt. But Harry wasn’t surprised, Louis had came back from Spain hating him. Over the past few months they had become friends with benefits again up until Harry pushed Louis away. Now they were nothing, just parents to a wonderful baby girl.

Deciding to let go of his fantasy of becoming a family and just focus on Josie, Harry got ready to turn off Louis’ phone. But before he could click the button on the side, Louis’ voice startled him, causing him to jump in his seat and wake up the baby.

“What are you doing on my phone, Harry?”

“I’m uh...using it to take a picture.” He lied.

“Why don’t you use your own?” Louis asked, still suspicious.

“It’s in my back pocket and I didn’t want to move and disturb her.” Harry said, but Louis didn’t look convinced.

While they had been talking Josie’s cries only increased in volume. Harry tried rocking her but she wasn’t settling down.

“Whatever. Give me my phone and hand her over. I think she’s hungry.” Louis unbuttoned his hospital gown and then made grabby hands for the baby. Harry reluctantly got up and placed Louis’ phone on the bed before setting Josie in his arms.

“Good morning, baby.” Louis told her in what Harry was now calling his baby voice, it was higher than usual and filled with so much love and care. “Are you hungry, love? Don’t worry, mommy is going to feed you right now.” Louis kissed her crying face and then lowered her down to his chest, brushing his nipple against her mouth. She latched on almost instantly, her cries turning into soft sucking sounds.

Harry sat on the bed and watched her eat, his face loving and fond. When Louis realized he was staring, he got a bit self conscious and looked away, his cheeks dusted with pink.

When Harry noticed how he looked embarrassed he frowned. “Lou, what’s wrong?”

He glanced down, still averting his eyes from Harry. “I just think it’s weird for you to see me like this.”

“Why? What you are doing is natural and nothing to feel embarrassed about. I’m glad you’re breastfeeding Josie. Your milk is the healthiest thing for her.” Harry smiled.

Louis, if possible turned even redder. “It’s not that...” He whispered.

“Then what?” Harry asked but Louis looked away again. Harry raised his eyebrow in his direction, thinking about what could be bothering him. But when he saw Louis’ hand slowly began to cover is exposed breast, it clicked. “Do you feel weird that I’m looking at your boobs?” Harry asked, his tone humorous.

“Harry!” Louis cried out. “Don’t say that.” He hushed him.

“Why? That’s what they are babe. And don’t be ashamed of your titties, I quite like them.” He winked.

“Shut up!” Louis snapped, completely mortified. Now really wasn’t a good time for him to get hot and bothered.

Harry just rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasing, but do you want me to ask Gemma to buy you a some bras?”

Louis nodded his face still red. “And breast pads,” he mumbled. Ever since the day in the shower, he leaked at the most random times. After giving birth, it had only gotten worse. But at least now he had Josie to drink most of his milk.

Harry took out his phone and texted his sister Louis’ request before he could forget. When Josie was finished eating Louis buttoned up his gown and burped her. When she was asleep again, Harry gave Louis his breakfast. Both boys spent the next several hours watching her, Harry changing her diaper, Louis feeding her, and the two of them taking turns holding her while she slept. By the time it was three o’clock, the doctor finally came in.

“Good Afternoon,” he smiled warmly. “I just wanted to let Louis know that he’s being released. You guys can leave whenever you want after you check out the baby. On your way home, please pick up Louis’ medication that I prescribed to help with the pain and to delay bowel movements until the stitches are removed.” He told them, his speech very professional. “Alright I’ll see you in a week, Louis, to remove the stitches. Merry Christmas and Congratulations.”

The doctor left afterward and Harry took the baby and laid her down on her back on the bed while he helped Louis up. Harry got their stuff ready as Louis changed into his clothes that their nanas had packed for him. When Louis was dressed, he changed Josie one last time and tucked here into the car seat with her warm baby blanket. Then he draped the blanket that he had got from Spain over the carrier to shield her from the winter cold when they went outside.

Before they left Louis’ room, nurse Ximena came back in to talk to them. She told the teen parents to be mindful of the umbilical cord stump on Josie’s tummy, telling them not to wet it and to avoid messing with it in general so that it could heal properly. She assured the worried boys that it would fall off in time. After she was done answering their last minute questions, she left to go get Louis a wheelchair.

When he was settled in the seat with Josie’s carrier in his lap, Harry rolled them out, the baby bag on his shoulder. He signed her out before taking Louis and the baby outside to the parking lot where Anne was waiting for them in her car. Harry opened the door for Louis and helped him into the car, and then handed anne the carrier so that she could strap her in while he returned the wheelchair. When he was done, Harry hopped in the front seat and his mom drove them home.

They made a quick stop at Ralph’s so that Louis could pick up his prescription at the pharmacy. Anne got out and went inside with them while Harry stayed in the car with Josie. He felt bad when he saw Louis’ limping due to the pain in his bum. They came back a few minutes later and then resumed the drive home.

For most of the ride Josie was quiet, but when Anne accidentally hit a pothole, she let out a startled cry. Louis lifted the blanket over the carrier and shushed her quietly, but it was in vain when she only got fussier and her cries grew louder.

“It’s okay baby, Everything is okay. Mommy’s here.” Louis told her in his baby voice, but Harry could hear the anxiety in it as her cries continued to persist. Louis panicked and glanced over at Harry who was already looking back at them with a concerned look on his face.

On a whim, Harry said, “Try giving her your finger. I think she likes that.”

Louis, at this point, was willing to try anything to get her to stop screaming bloody murder, so he quickly gave his baby girl his finger, putting it in her mouth to suck on.

“Uh.. I meant for her to hold.” Harry said awkwardly.

“Oh.” Louis blushed, and then took it out of her mouth and put it in her hand. As soon as he did that she started wailing again, louder than before and completely ignored his finger on her palm.

Louis stared back at Harry, now not sure what to do. “I don’t know what’s wrong. She shouldn’t be hungry. I fed her not to long ago.”

Harry shrugged and gave him a perplexed look in return. Louis in the meantime gave her his finger again to shut her up, not knowing how else to quiet her. When it was in her mouth again, she happily started sucking on it.

“Harry did you pack the pacifier?” Anne asked her son.

“Yeah,” He said as he reached into the baby bag to find it.

“Sometimes babies just want comfort. Sucking on something will usually calm them down.” Anne told the boys wisely.

When harry found it, he placed it in Louis’ free hand. Louis took it and then removed his finger from Josie’s mouth. But before she could release an angry cry, mad that her mommy removed his finger a second time, Louis popped the binkie in between her lips and she instantly sucked away. Everyone sighed in relief now that the problem was solved.

By the time they reached the house, Josie was asleep. Louis gently took out the pacifier from her mouth and draped the blanket over the car seat, then let Harry carry her inside. Louis grabbed the baby bag along with the rest of his things and followed Harry and his mom through the door.

When they entered the living room, both of their families were sitting on the furniture, and a mountain of wrapped gifts were in front of the Christmas tree. They all turned to look at them, welcoming smiles on their faces. Aunt Sara quickly told Louis’ younger cousins to sit on the floor and start opening their presents, freeing up room for Louis and Harry to sit down on the loveseat, placing the baby carrier at their feet.

Over the next hour, the families exchanged and opened gifts and took turns holding Josie. Harry received mostly baby clothes, clothes for him and money, which he greatly appreciated, and Louis got a lot of new clothes, which he was happy about now that he wasn’t pregnant anymore. As soon as he got his figure back, he would squeeze into them. His mom told him not to worry since he was breastfeeding. It would allow him to lose the baby weight faster. Beatrice huffed at that comment, claiming that Louis was already thin enough.

After he opened his last present from his nana, a box of birth control pills which Louis was actually grateful for, his aunt Sara approached him, handing him a wrapped box with a single red bow on top. “You have one more,” she giggled while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Louis looked confused until he saw the sticker on it, reading that the gift was from Andres. Harry beside him grimaced when he realized the same thing.

Louis carefully tore open the paper and smiled brightly as he lifted the lid off the box. Inside were a pair of light pink vans that had popsicles printed on them in rainbow colors. Tucked into the right foot was a folded up note. Louis opened it and read what was written inside.

**_Louis,_ **

**_You left a pair of your vans in my room so I got you some new ones. I thought that by now you have probably replaced your black ones so I got you these. I wanted to get some with snow cones on them, reminiscent of our last night together, but popsicles were the closest thing that I could find. I hope you like them! Merry Christmas._ **

**_Love, Andres._ **

**_P.S. I hope all goes well with the baby._ **

A single tear fell from Louis’ eye. The Spaniard was such a sweet dork. If he could he would hug him and never let go. The blue eyed boy sighed sadly. Andres’ lovely gift only made Louis miss him more.

Louis, lost in his own little world, was completely unaware of Harry’s clenched fists and his bitter-green-apple eyes, that were glaring angrily at the note in his hand. If looks could kill, the paper would have bursted into flames and sat in a heap of black ashes on the floor.

Suddenly a cry brought Louis and Harry out of their thoughts. Louis quickly put the note and the shoes back in the box then stood up, Harry following him a second later. Louis searched the room for his baby, sighing in relief when he saw her in Robin’s arms. “I think she’s hungry,” He said as he walked over to them handing Louis the crying bundle that was his Josie.

“Okay, thanks.” Then Louis looked at Harry. “I’m gonna go to your room and feed her.”

Louis went upstairs, taking Josie and her blanket with her name on it with him.

Harry stayed downstairs and helped his dad and John clean up the wrapping paper and empty boxes that littered the floor. After they threw away all the trash, he played with Megan and Roman and their new toys until his Grandma called him into the kitchen to help with dinner. When the food was done, he made him and Louis a plate and then walked up his room to give it to him.

But when he opened the door, Louis was on sitting on the bed. His back was slouching against the headboard and one of his arms was holding Josie, who was laying peacefully on his chest, while the other was holding his phone, an attractive young man on the screen.

“Louis! She’s beautiful!” The boy he was facetiming gushed in a thick Spanish accent.

“Andres, look at her hair!” Louis giggled, moving her pink beanie back a bit to reveal the ginger strands above her forehead.

“Oh wow! It’s red! Just like your aunt Sara’s.” He laughed delightedly, Harry thought it was the most annoying sound in the world.

“I know! I wonder if she’ll get her dad’s green eyes or my blue ones -”

“Who the fuck are you showing my daughter to?” Harry shouted angrily, cutting Louis off after he had heard enough.

Louis eyes widened when he saw Harry by the door, and then sat up and laid Josie down on her back on Harry’s bed, her little body safely surrounded by the purple pregnancy pillow. Then he turned his phone toward Harry, so that now both boys were facing each other. Meeting for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Now that I’m back at uni, just wanted to let y’all know that there are going to be less frequent updates. But we will not abandon this story! So just please be patient between updates. Thanks xx ~Ami

“Harry this is Andres, my aunt Sara’s neighbor in Spain–”

After placing their food on his night stand, Harry strode toward Louis and snatched the phone off of his hand hanging up the call before he could finish his sentence.

“What the hell is your problem?” Louis yelled, as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake their sleeping baby. He stood up and stared at Harry, bewildered by his rude behavior.

“Do you think I want to be introduced to your overseas fuck buddy?” Harry asked him, staring right back at Louis, his green eyes narrowing into slits.

“For god’s sake, Harry. We’re just friends!” Louis rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“So? That didn’t stop us from fucking.” Harry reminded him, his mouth twitching upward and his eyes turning a shade darker, similar to the grass beneath a large tree.

Louis wanted to tell Harry they were different, that he and Andres could never have sex, because it would be impossible when he didn’t love Andres. He loved the stupid idiot in front of him. But he couldn’t tell Harry when he knew for a fact that the he didn’t love him back. So Louis stayed silent.

When he didn’t respond, Harry stepped closer to him, invading his personal space.

“Did you let him fuck you?” Harry interrogated him, his dilated eyes still staring him down, emerald piercing sapphire. “Did you let him fuck you while being pregnant with my baby?”

A violent shiver ran down Louis’ spine and his cheeks flamed pink at Harry’s possessive words. His dick twitched against his will, half hard with desire. He had always found Harry’s jealousy a major turn on.

But when he realized what was happening, he snapped out of it and looked away, popping the bubble of sexual tension that they were surrounded in. He was not going to let Harry win this argument with seduction. He was wrong and Louis needed to put him in his place.

“No Harry,” Louis told him, “All we did was kiss and cuddle. He’s just a friend, and unlike you he’s a good one.”

“How so?” Harry asked, his dominant facade crumbling, showing the insecurity and hurt hidden underneath.

“He supported me in my time of need.” Louis stated simply.

“By helping you devise a plan to leave Josie?” Harry sarcastically accused.

“No, by comforting me, giving me prenatal vitamins, and making sure that I ate at least three meals a day!” Louis elaborated, his voice rising toward the end. But then his high pitch, laced with sorrow and bitterness, cracked when he said his next sentence, the hurt he felt clearly evident. “Andres did everything that you were supposed to do.”

Harry stepped back, the raw truth of Louis’ words catching him off guard and forcing him to acknowledge that he was right. That the Spaniard wasn’t a bad guy who had taken advantage of Louis’ vulnerability. He was a true friend, one who had put his feelings aside for Louis - if he had any - and had given him his shoulder to lean on.

Louis was absolutely right. Andres had done everything that he was supposed to do, and it reminded Harry that he was a coward. Even now, he was still a coward by refusing to tell Louis that he loved him. And he would forever be a coward because he would always be afraid of rejection.

The memory of Desmond leaving him in the pouring rain plagued his mind. If his own father didn’t love him enough to stay, then how could Louis?

He was only here temporarily because of the baby who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. But eventually he would find a man like Andres to be with. Harry prayed that that day never came, but if he continued fucking up like this, he knew that it was only a matter of time. So in an effort to prolong his stay, Harry decided to apologize. It was also long overdue when he needed to apologize. Louis deserved an apology, a sincere one.

“You’re right.” He admitted, swallowing his pride.

Louis stared at him, his eyes alight with disbelief.

“I am truly sorry for not being there for you when you told me you were pregnant. I should have supported you then and never told you to leave.” God Harry hated himself. He was no better than his father, which made him a hypocrite. “And I shouldn’t have been so angry with you for wanting to abandon her. I know the reason why you hated her so much was because of me and the way I treated you.”

Louis wished that Harry wouldn’t put all the blame on himself, because he had also been a jealous prick of his own baby while he was pregnant, which caused him to lash out. That wasn’t Harry’s fault, when he should have told him how he felt.

“Harry, I -” Louis spoke, but Harry interrupted him.

“No let me finish,” He said. “I’m sorry for bullying you in high school. I should have never made fun of the way you looked or laughed with Kendall when she said all those terrible things to you. I was supposed to be your friend and defend your honor, but instead I treated you like total shit because I wanted to fit in and be popular. I know I haven’t done much to make it up to you, but I hope we can agree to be friends again, at least for Josie. And this time, Lou, I promise to be better.”

Louis was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before thinking of something to say.

He finally settled upon, “I would really like that, Haz,” and gave him a genuine smile along with a hug.

Louis and Harry weren’t naive going into this. They knew that they couldn’t just resume their great friendship that they had had years ago. But this was the first step in the right direction to rebuilding it. Louis needed time to forgive Harry, and Harry had to show Louis that he cared, that he could be comforting, kind, and supportive, just like Andres. They also needed to establish a genuine friendship where the lines were not blurred by benefits. Both boys internally decided not to complicate things further with sex and solely focus on Josie, who needed their undivided attention and deserved amicable parents.

Louis and Harry were taken out of their thoughts when they heard whimpering that quickly turned into helpless cries. They broke apart and then glanced down at the bed where Josie was thrashing her arms. Louis picked her up and started rocking her, trying to soothe her cries.

“I think she needs a diaper change,” he told Harry, remembering that she had recently ate.

“Her stuff is right there,” Harry said. They both made their way to the changing table where everything they needed was neatly organized. Louis laid her down on the changing table and Harry grabbed a clean cloth diaper from the bin.

Louis took off Josie's onesie and then her diaper, making sure to leave it there until he knew how bad it was. His eyes widened when he saw poop staining the disposable diaper he had put on her earlier. What was more tragic was that there was poop staining the inside of the onesie. He took her clothes off and tried to ignore her cries as he cleaned her up. When she was finally clean, Louis grabbed the clean diaper but stopped in his tracks when he saw it was a cloth one with a lot of buttons everywhere.

“How do you even–” Louis paused as he tried to figure out which was the front and which was the back.

He left Josie on the changing table without any supervision, completely focusing on the diaper and when he looked up, Harry was holding her. She was naked and wriggling in Harry's arms, calming down when Harry gave her a brand new pacifier.

“Louis, can you hurry up? She's cold.” Harry said, then kissed the top of Josie's fuzzy head.

“I'm trying! This thing has a million buttons and you have to stick this pad looking thing inside the diaper.” Louis said. He was starting to get frustrated until he decided to fuck it and just put the insert outside and not in the pocket when he found out it had buttons for it too, then put it on the table to lay Josie down on it.

“Oh fuck no.” Harry groaned.

“What?” Louis stared at Harry.

“Fuck no.” Harry repeated. He was shaking his head with his eyes closed and his hand was under Josie's little bum and the other on her back.

“Harry what the hell!” Louis started to get scared when Harry wasn't moving.

He finally figured out what was going on when Harry pulled Josie away from him. The front of his shirt had a wet mark and there was something yellow on his hand. It only took a second for Louis to start laughing when he realized their baby had pooped on her father.

“Don't laugh!” Harry wanted to cry.

But Louis continued laughing until Josie started crying against Harry’s chest. Louis grabbed her and laughed some more when Harry ran out of there to the bathroom with poop still on his hand. He focused on wiping then putting the new diaper on Josie, furrowing his brow when he was having trouble with the buttons. When he was done, he wrinkled his nose when he saw it was too big on her and the front covered the gross umbilical stump. Louis didn't even like to look at it. He debated whether he should uncover it, deciding to leave it like it was.

That's until he remembered he wasn't supposed to. He felt his face getting hot when he almost fucked it all up. He kissed her small fist then grabbed a brand new footed onesie and socks and put them on her. He picked her up and put her in the middle of the bed then went into the bathroom to pee.

“Where did you leave Josie?” Harry asked looking around after he washed his hands for his little star. Her poop didn't smell bad, but it was still gross.

“On the bed.” Louis answered.

“Kay.” Harry nodded and then joined Louis back in the bathroom.

They brushed their teeth together and changed into clean pajamas before going to bed. But stopped in their tracks when they saw Dusty standing next to a sleeping Josie, just watching her as she slept. Harry slowly stepped toward them, afraid of startling the cat or making him hurt her. Dusty continued watching her then out of nowhere laid down next to her and closed his eyes, purring loudly and swishing his tail against her tiny feet.

Harry took a picture and it was all so cute until Louis got on the bed and Dusty saw him. The cat quickly got up and ran to Louis, stepping on his stomach and tapping on it with his paw.

“She's right there.” Louis told him as he petted him, but the cat wasn't having it and continued what he was doing. “I know it’s weird boy, but she’s out of my tummy and here to stay.” Louis tried to explain.

The cat laid down on top of his stomach and closed his eyes. Louis lifted his hand up to touch Josie, but as soon as he moved, Dusty hissed. The cat batted his paws at Louis’ fingers, trying to get him to stop reaching for her and lower it down. Louis stared at him, not knowing if he should laugh at or be freaked out by Dusty's odd behavior.

“He's a possessive shit. Ignore him.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Do you think he'll hurt her?” Louis asked afraid of the answer.

He had learned to love the cat to pieces, but if Dusty was a danger to his baby, then he wasn't going to hesitate to kick him out of the bedroom.

“I don't think so, but we should keep an eye on him just in case.” Harry replied as he petted the cat, weaving his fingers through his soft fur.

“I think he shouldn't sleep here tonight.” Louis said.

“Awe come on, Lou he’s fine. Would probably have a heart attack if you kicked him out. He loves him some Louis.” Harry laughed while scratching behind his ears.

“He sits on your face, Harry.” Louis didn't laugh.

“So have you.” Harry retorted. “And you seemed to enjoy it too.”

“Shut up!” Louis blushed a deep red and smacked his arm. He almost looked purple.

“I’m sorry! I can’t help it, it’s fun to tease you.”

Louis squinted his eyes at him and chose to ignore him. Then he pulled out his phone and opened the Instagram app, scrolling down his feed. He gasped softly when he saw Harry’s post of their baby.

“When did you take this one? He asked.

“While you were both sleeping.”

“It's cute.” Louis smiled and liked it.

He scrolled through the comments, smiling at all the nice things people were saying. He ignored the ones complaining about Harry deleting his pictures, which was strange to Louis. But then he saw a comment that Kendall posted that made his fists clench in anger.

**_LMAO SHE’S A GINGER? YIKES! Harry, are you sure she's even yours?? lol always knew @louist91 was a slut._ **

“Fuck this bitch!” Louis was seething with rage and gave Harry his phone, half of him expecting Harry to shrug it off. “Put your lapdog on a leash and tell her not to bring my baby into this mess. Then block her nasty ass. I don't want you posting pics if she can see them.” He growled out.

“What?” Harry gave him a confused look that turned into one of anger as soon as he read the comment. He gave Louis his phone and then grabbed his own. He opened the app and began typing while Louis watched Josie and the cat. Minutes later, Louis received a notification.

**_Kendall grow the fuck up and learn biology. Don’t act like you know how genetics work. After you retake the class and get a passing grade, then I’ll unblock your dumbass. In the meantime, please show some respect for my baby. Smh. She’s only a few days old! Is there anyone you won’t bully? You can say whatever you want about me, but don't talk shit about her or the mother of my child._ **

“Harry,” Louis rolled his eyes at the response but couldn’t help chuckling. “You are one to talk. She was your lab partner and you both had the lowest grades in the class.”

“Yeah but I finished bio with a C- after you studied with me for the final.” Harry said defensively, “and she ended up getting an F.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh loudly, finding it cute how proud Harry was of his bad grade. “Glad I could help, Haz.”

After Harry promptly took care of the trash, also known as Kendall, Louis reached past Dusty and picked up his daughter then laid her small body on his chest. He placed her baby blanket on top of her, using it to keep her warm in addition to his body heat. Harry went to his parents’ bedroom and asked Robin to help him move Josie’s crib and into his room so that Louis wouldn't have to walk back and forth between the bed and the nursery. His bum was still sore and needed to heal. Harry was also happy about the idea because it was an excuse to have her closer and he was super lazy.

When they were finished, Louis kissed Josie then gave her to Harry so that he could gently place her on her back in the crib. Then he turned off the lights and climbed into bed. This was the first night that he would be sleeping next to Louis in two months. Harry laid down and pulled the blanket over them, but then looked at Louis who was still sitting up, a lost expression on his face.

“Lou, are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned by the blue-eyed boy’s look of bewilderment.

“Yeah...” He mumbled, his voice trailing off with uncertainty. “It’s just weird, you know? Not being pregnant.” His hand went to his flat stomach, where the only trace of his pregnancy that remained was his cute pudgy tummy. “I have been sleeping on my side for months and I’m used to feeling her kick. But now that she’s gone... I just don’t know what to do.”

Harry could not empathize, but his heart hurt at hearing the sadness in Louis’ voice. He wasn’t sure what to say or how to comfort him.

“She’s not gone, love,” he reminded him softly. “I know she’s not inside of your belly anymore, but she’s here.” Harry whispered inside his ear. “Out in the open where we can both see her and her cute little face.” He wrapped his long arms around Louis, pulling him closer in a comforting cuddle and kissed his temple softly.

“Imagine if Josie stayed in there forever,” Harry smirked as poked the ticklish spot on Louis’ tummy. “You would look like that giant blueberry girl on Charlie and the Chocolate factory. We would have to roll you down the stairs.”

Louis giggled against Harry’s chest, his melancholy momentarily forgotten. Leave it to Harry to make him laugh when he was so close to tears.

After their laughing died down, Louis rested his head on Harry’s chest, his fingers playing with a loose string on his pajama shirt, while Harry’s hand rubbed his back absentmindedly.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Louis questioned aloud after glancing at Harry’s face which appeared to be pensive.

“I wonder if she’ll have my eyes or yours.” Harry told him.

“I told you already, Harold. She’s going to get my eyes.” Louis reminded him while shaking his head.

“Uh huh, sure. I looked up what you said, and you lied, Lewis.” Harry pinched his bum. “It’s more likely that she’ll get mine.”

“Whatever.” Louis rolled his eyes. “The fact that she was conceived even though you used a condom, proves that she defied the odds once. What’s to say she won’t do it again? Her red hair is already a sign that the Tomlinson genes are strong within her. She’s going to have my eyes.”

“Your argument is flawed. You forgot that she’s a daddy’s girl.” Harry told Josie’s stubborn mother, his voice matter-of-fact. “She’s going to have my eyes.”

Louis sat up and stared at Harry. “I bet you a million dollars that she won’t!” He snapped, annoyed by Harry’s arrogance.

“Oh you wanna bet, do you?” Harry rolled them over so that he was now on top, his tone challenging and playful. “Then let’s bet on something that we can actually give each other.”

Louis lost his breath for a moment. Harry was looming over him, his bottom lip caught in between his front teeth, and his upper lip was pulled up in a sexy smirk. His pretty jade eyes were twinkling with boyish mirth in the moonlight.

He was beautiful.

“Oh. U-uh. Okay.” Louis stuttered until he remembered how to talk properly. “What do you wager?”

If possible, Harry’s grin grew even wider. Louis gulped. What was his cheeky ass up to?

“If Josie’s eyes are green, then you have to give me a blow job. But if her eyes are blue, then I have to give you one.”

Harry was such a teenage boy. Of course he would bet on sex. The horny bastard’s thirst was unquenchable. Despite knowing this, Louis still found it hard to resist him. So without thinking, he nodded his head, the decision to establish a genuine friendship that wasn’t complicated by benefits flew out the window, his sensible thoughts gone with the wind.

Harry leaned down, getting dangerously closer with every inch. “We have to steal our deal with a kiss,” he whispered above Louis’ parted lips.

Louis lifted up his chin and closed the distance, welcoming Harry’s hot tongue inside his mouth. The long moist muscle instantly curled around his own and sucked tenderly, while his large fingers weaved through Louis’ hair, roughly tugging on the golden strands. Louis arched his back off the mattress at the sensation and released a high pitched moan, the girly sound going straight to Harry’s cock, making him groan and grind mercilessly down on Louis’ thick thighs.

As they kissed, Harry’s fingers traced along the exposed skin of Louis’ little tummy that was poking out from his shirt. Harry’s hand snaked under the loose material and continued to climb up until it bumped into the round swell of Louis’ left breast that was jutting out from his heaving chest.

Harry groped Louis’ soft breast, loving how his entire hand covered it’s expanse. As he kissed him, Harry continued cupping it and squeezing it, causing little mewls to escape from Louis’ quivering lips against his. Then he lowered his palm so that his fingertips could pinch his hard nipple, squeezing gently, pulling on the erect nub. He let out a groan when he felt a few droplets of breast milk trickle onto his contacting knuckles. But the horny boy’s hand didn’t stop there. Harry relentlessly pumped Louis’ engorged tit until a small cascade of milk ran down his arm and onto Louis’ stomach, the creamy liquid pooling in his bellybutton.

“Oh Hazza...” Louis moaned, his hand coming to rest on top of his and encouraging him to squeeze harder. “Don’t stop.”

Louis, overwhelmed by the feeling of being fondled, could only buck his hips up against Harry’s lower abdomen, his tense body in desperate need of sweet release. But Harry ignored him and trailed hot kisses down Louis’ neck, causing him to throw his head back and cry out as Harry bit where his pulse was racing underneath his skin.

Harry was truly talented in the sex department. Louis was a wrecked mess and it had not even been five minutes. But what astounded him the most, was that it hadn’t been an hour since they recommenced their friendship, and they were already back at it again. Like rabbits. Like a fucking force of nature.

No matter what, it seemed like they always came back to this, as if they were two fucked up magnets unable to resist the carnal attraction.

But before Harry could give Louis a big fat hickey on his neck, Josie’s cries were suddenly brought to their attention. And just like that, the spell was broken. Their make out session was over.

Harry released Louis’ tit and wiped his wet hand on his pants, then they untangled their limbs and got up to see why she was crying. Once they figured out that she was hungry, Louis sat down on the bed and lifted up his shirt, giving her access to his already leaking breast. Harry laid down next to them and fell asleep soon after. For the rest of the night they both took turns getting up and catering to their daughter’s needs, refusing to think about if their kisses meant anything.

*****

It was the twenty sixth of December. It was also the day that Josie was getting a bath. Louis had spent the whole day in Harry’s bedroom with the baby, never going downstairs or letting Harry take Josie out of there. She slept most of the day, something that Louis was grateful for when he was exhausted. They had just finished eating dinner in there and Louis was getting her ready to give her a bath while Harry was downstairs helping his mom with the dishes.

“When is Louis going to get out of that bedroom?” Anne asked her son.

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged as he rinsed the food off of the plate Louis had eaten on. “He almost bit my hand off when I tried to bring her downstairs. There’s people that want to see and hold her too. He’s not the only one.” Harry complained even though both families had been upstairs to see the newborn baby.

“Maybe he feels it’s too soon to take her out of the space he feels safe in.” Anne said. “He’s exhausted.”

“Mom, he sleeps all day with her and only wakes up to feed her. Doesn’t even change her diaper.” Harry looked at his mom. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked even more pale than he already was. “He wakes me up when he feeds her.”

“I used to do that. I didn’t want to fall asleep while breastfeeding.” Anne said. “You need to fully support him during these times where things are now different. You both have a baby to take care of, to raise.”

“He can listen to music. Mom, I need my sleep.” Harry groaned, the exhaustion already starting to get to him. He was sure that if Louis woke him up in the middle of the night during feedings again just to make pointless conversation, he was going to go off.

“Welcome to parenthood.” Anne shook her head. “Don’t expect to get a full night’s sleep for the next two to three years.”

Harry wanted to cry when he received a text message from Louis telling him to **_hurry the fuck up_ ** because she was already naked and ready for her bath.

“I’m gonna go bathe her.” Harry told his mom. “She kinda stinks now.”

“Harry!” Anne smacked him with a damp towel. “Then she smells just like her father.” She gave him a pointed look.

“I’ve been showering.” Harry lied.

“You have dried puke on your shirt.” Anne pointed at his shoulder.

“Dammit.” Harry muttered. “She puked this morning, but I had that towel on my shoulder.”

“Expect the unexpected.” His mother held back a laugh.

Harry narrowed his eyes then left before she could ask him to do something else, like take out the trash. As if he was the only person living in that house at the moment that they had to ask him.

“Oh wait, Harry!” His mother called out to him just as he was about to climb the stairs. “Your father is coming in a few days to visit.”

“What for?” Harry asked. “And he’s not my father. Robin is.”

“To meet his granddaughter.” Anne shrugged.

“What grandaughter?” Harry walked up to her. “The man has no kids, therefore, he has no grandchildren.”

“Harry…”

“He’s not allowed to see her. Period.”

“He just wants to meet her.” Anne insisted. “And Louis said it was okay.”

“Louis doesn’t even know what the hell is going on half the time he’s awake. I said no and that’s it. My kid. My decision.” He said before he left for good.

Anne stared at him until he disappeared from sight. Five minutes later she ran up the stairs at full speed, having remembered her granddaughter was going to be bathed by two idiot teens for the first time, who had no clue what they were doing.

~*~

“Tell me when it’s ready. I don’t wanna take her diaper off yet... I think she pooped.” Louis put her on the bed to check her diaper while Harry filled her little tub with water. He thought an inch deep was perfect.

“Did she?” Harry asked.

“Nope.” Louis walked into the bathroom with a naked baby in his arms.

“Okay, it’s ready. Just put her in there.” Harry instructed him, starting to get annoyed when Louis looked at the water then stared at him.

“That’s a lot of water. She’s going to get a bath, not swim in it.” Louis said, refusing to risk his baby’s life by putting her in there.

“It’s not that deep.”

“It’s not that deep.” Louis mimicked him. “It’s a fucking swimming pool, Harold!”

Harry grabbed the baby from Louis, making sure she didn’t have poop on her, then knelt down by the bathtub. He was going to bathe her himself.

“Harry, I think we should ask your mom for help.” Louis started biting on his fingernail.

“I know what I’m doing.” He told the worried mother, even though he really didn’t. He just had to give her a bath. It couldn’t be that hard.

Harry was about to put her in the pink tub with the nice back support, but stopped when Anne rushed in, yanking open the door with Josie’s little towel in her hand.

“Boys, you’re supposed to bring the towel with yo–” She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was going on. “What in the world are you two doing!”

“Giving her a bath.” Harry rolled his eyes, then lowered her down, not expecting the high pitched cry as soon as her back made contact with the water. Her eyes that were now open, widened and her arms flailed around.

“Harry, sweetheart, you’re not supposed to bathe her like that. Newborns get sponge baths, not a full bath. You can’t get her umbilical stump wet.” She explained, then shook her head when she saw the tub full of water. “And you’re not supposed to have that much water! Kids can drown in an inch of water.”

Louis looked like he was about to faint after hearing that their Josie, who was only two days old, could have drowned. He would have gotten mad at Harry, but knew that he didn’t know any better.

“Can you help us?” Louis’ voice trembled, his hand reaching out and touching his daughter’s back, where she was resting in Harry’s hands against his warm toasty chest. “We have no idea what to do.” Louis just wanted her to be safe and clean.

Anne nodded and gave him a reassuring smile when she saw how embarrassed Louis looked when his face was a deep shade of red. She grabbed one of her small soft cloths and wet it then added a few drops of soap, then asked her son to put her on top of a few dry towels by the sink. When that was done, she started explaining how they were supposed to bathe their baby.

“Start by washing her scalp then her neck, then work your way down the front of her body. Make sure you clean between the folds of skin.” She explained, rolling her eyes when they snorted. “Wait until you’re old.” She glared at them.

“Try to do it as fast as you can, but make sure you clean her well. When you’re done, rinse her off with a second damp cloth then wrap the towel around her and you’re done!” She said just as she was done rinsing her off. She started cooing at her granddaughter when her face scrunched up and started crying, not liking the feel of the warm water.

“We’re almost done, baby.” She cooed, kissing the top of her head, the red strands of her hair looked even redder after being wet. “Someone give me her towel.” She ordered.

As soon as it was in her hands, she wrapped Josie up then handed her over to Louis, who took her gladly.

“And now you dress her up. You know how to do that.” She told them. “Don’t put lotion on her, she doesn’t need it.”

“But won’t her skin dry up?” Harry asked, concerned.

“We’re not supposed to bathe her every day. Three times a week is fine.” Anne explained. “Same doesn’t go for you young man.”

Harry made a disgusted expression, looking between his mother and his daughter. “But she’s gonna stink up.”

“Not as bad as you.” Anne teased him. “Now go shower and I’ll help Louis out while you’re gone.”

“I don’t want to shower.” Harry groaned, but listened to his mother when she gave him that look. Louis mouthed a thank you to her when Harry left.

That night, by eight pm, all three were already passed out while the rest of the family was still awake. When Louis woke Harry up that night, the father didn't complain at all even though in the inside he was about to cry. Instead, he took a picture of a sleepy Louis, his hair a beautiful mess, as he held their daughter and looked down at her. The smile on the mother’s face could be seen miles away, showing the love that only a mother could have for their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, god bless Ami!

The week quickly passed by, and it was now the last day of the year. That morning they had gone to Josie’s first ever check up. They found out that she had lost weight and had grown half an inch. Both Harry and Louis were worried out of their minds until they were told it was normal and that she was going to gain it back. They had taken Anne's car there when the worried grandmother had insisted. It had been Harry's idea to go just the two of them. Their families had gone back home except Gemma who didn't plan on going back until the break was over. She was there to stay as long as she could to spoil her niece rotten. Louis had had his stitches removed, rolling his eyes when Harry had insisted on being in the room with the doctor and a nurse. He was given stool softeners and fiber supplements and told to keep the area clean and dry.

On the way home they had stopped at Carl's Jr. when Louis had claimed that he was extremely hungry. When they had their food, Harry pulled out of the parking lot and to the street, stopping at the red light that he hated just as Josie started crying. Louis realized it had been a mistake to sit in the front seat and now he really couldn't move back there when there was a cop right behind them. Louis hated cops ever since that time almost two years ago when one had tackled Harry down at a party to arrest him.

When Josie started getting louder, both parents were starting to get a headache. When the light finally changed, Louis decided to fuck it and quickly crawl his way to the back to see what was wrong with his baby girl. The cop was no longer behind them and their baby had been crying for a while now. He gave her the pacifier but when she spit it out and cried louder, Louis unbuckled her and picked her up. He knew she was hungry when she tried to look for his chest. He knew he had royally fucked up when he saw the red and blue lights flashing behind them and the cop getting too close to them until Harry turned on a random street.

“Nice going, Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes already looking for his license and paperwork.

The cop from LAPD pulled over and got out of his car, hand on his gun looking very authoritative. He tapped on the window, signaling Harry to roll it down.

“License and registration please.” The cop asked Harry, glancing at the backseat where Louis was still holding his daughter who was eating. Louis had placed Josie’ baby blanket over her so the cop wouldn't see more than he had to.

Harry begrudgingly gave him the things and waited for his response.

“I pulled you over because I saw the young man in the backseat get out of his seat and then saw him taking the infant out of her car seat while you were driving.” The officer told Harry.

“Our baby was crying, sir.” Harry tried to explain. “We just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“In that case you pull over somewhere and stop the car before taking her out. It's extremely dangerous and illegal to have a child out of their car seat in a moving vehicle. Especially an infant who would have no chance at surviving if you got into an accident. That's why there's laws to protect them.” The officer explained, and then pulled out a small sheet of paper and began writing on it.

“This time I’m only going to give you a ticket for having the baby out of her car seat, which will be a single point on your record.” He said handing Harry the ticket and his documents back. Harry tried not to cry when he saw how much the fine was. 475 fucking dollars. That was over half his paycheck and he was working less this month due to the holidays.

“Thanks officer.” Harry said.

The officer nodded and let them go then got in his car and left, but Harry stayed right where he was and stared at Louis.

“What? I didn't think he was going to see me! Your mom's windows are tinted!” Louis said, still feeding Josie who looked like she wasn't close to being done.

“Do you know how much this ticket is?” Harry asked.

His voice was calm, but there was a hint of anger to it. He thought Louis would be at least embarrassed, but he only rolled his eyes and started rubbing circles with his thumb on the top of Josie's tiny hand.

“No. How much?” Louis asked.

He almost dropped the baby when he was putting her back in her seat when Harry told him the price. He was about to find the cop and fight him, but Harry started the car and drove them home. He didn't stop bitching the whole way home until they got home and Louis quickly got out of the car with Josie. His asshole still bothered him whenever he walked, but he ignored it when all he wanted was to go back to Harry’s room and sleep when he had gotten almost no sleep the night before.

He put a sleeping baby in her crib then closed the curtains, went straight to bed to try and get some sleep. He never thought he would have such a demanding baby who even hated whenever they would wipe her butt. Louis would always tell her life wasn’t fair. He was seconds away from falling asleep and his eyelids felt so heavy but Harry interrupted him when he walked in with Anne who stood behind him in the doorway holding the ticket.

“What is this?” She asked her son, careful not to wake the baby up. She wanted to roll her eyes when Dusty walked into the room dragging the brand new bed she had gotten him earlier that day. He placed it in front of the crib and then laid down and fell asleep after looking around the room twice.

“A ticket. I got pulled over.” Harry explained.

“Four hundred and seventy five dollars, Harry!” She said as she waved the ticket around in front of his face.

“It was Louis’ fault. He got himself and Josie out of their seats.” Harry threw Louis under the bus. His mom sighed heavily and stared at the ticket, as if looking at it would make it disappear.

“She was hungry and the cop was long gone. I know it was a mistake. I'm sorry.” Louis said, about to burst into tears.

“It's fine.” Anne sighed. “But next time stop at a gas station or somewhere else first before taking her out of her seat.” Anne told both of them then looked at Harry. “Do you have enough money to pay it?”

“I guess.” Harry shrugged. “I had to pay for the appointment because she's not under any of our insurances yet. The nurse said we have to sign her up or something like that.”

“Have you decided who's insurance she's going to be under?” Anne asked them, walking toward Louis to sit on the bed.

She waited for them to answer her question as she looked around the room. The basket for Josie's dirty clothes was already full as well as the bin for her diapers even though she had been washing them everyday, now knowing where the light funny smell was coming from. She realized she was going to have to get them into a routine to wash the diapers everyday. They didn't smell now, but they would start to the older she got. Harry's and Louis’ basket was starting to get full again and there were bags of baby wipes and diapers as well as the baby powder sitting on their bedside table. Their bedroom was a complete mess.

“I think Louis’.” Harry said, not quite sure yet.

Louis sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Dad said he’s going to add her to our family’s plan. It’s easier and cheaper.”

“Okay.” Anne nodded. “Well now that that’s taken care of, how about you boys do your laundry and clean up the bedroom. You can’t have Josie living like this.”

Both boys looked away and then around the room. The only clear and semi clean space was around Josie’s crib. In no time, Anne had Louis picking up around the room and Harry doing Josie’s laundry. Harry’s eyes had almost popped out of their sockets when Anne had explained just how many times he had to wash Josie’s diapers. She had written it down on a piece of paper that she pinned to a pin board she had in her laundry room.

“Why so many times though?” Harry asked. “That’s a lot of water. It’s two washes with soap and then another one with nothing and all with really hot water.” He asked, having decided to wash her clothes before the diapers.

“It’s pee and poop you’re dealing with.” Anne patiently explained. “And her clothes go seperate, don’t wash them with yours and Louis’. I went to the store and got an all natural unscented detergent.”

Harry stared at his mother, gave her a smile and then hugged her. He honestly didn’t know what he would do without her.

“Harry baby...” Anne said softly while rubbing her son’s back soothingly. Even though Harry was now a foot taller than her, he would always be her sweet baby boy.

“Yeah mommy?” Harry said in her neck. He didn’t want to let go.

“Des will be here tonight for dinner, might even stay to watch the ball drop with us and Gems,” she said as gently as possible, praying that he wouldn’t blow up in her face. But of course he did, yanking off of her warm embrace and staring her down. Anne sighed.

“He can stay,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Just don't expect us to be there. Louis doesn't think Josie's ready to be out of the room.” Harry lied.

“You lying little shit.” Anne pinched his bum. “I already told Louis and he said it's okay.”

“That's weird. No one asked me. I’m her father.” Harry tried to stay calm, but he was pissed. His fucking “dad” didn’t deserve to see his baby girl’s angel face.

“Honey, he's your dad whether you like it or not and Josie is his first grandchild. He only wants to meet her.” Anne tried to reason with him.

“He's not my dad. He didn't raise me, didn't pay for anything.” Harry argued.

“He's still paying child support for you.” Anne told him.

“So? As if money is gonna fix what he did.” Harry was starting to get upset, so Anne let it go. For now.

“Okay honey.” She sighed and began to walk out of the room. “He’ll be here soon.” Then she was gone.

Harry wanted to kick the washing machine, but he knew his mom wouldn't like that. So he just grabbed a dirty diaper and started spraying the poop stains with water so they would wash better. But maybe throw a dirty diaper right at Des’ face would be fun. The good for nothing piece of shit probably made his mom change all of his.

By the time Harry was done washing a load of clothes and diapers, he heard a commotion in the family room. He sighed. Des was here. Damn.

He walked back into his room but Louis and Josie were gone. Harry wanted to scream. They were already down there greeting him. Louis was a fucking traitor.

Harry took a deep calming breath and then made the trip to the family room where his dad was standing next to his sister, his mom, and Louis, who was holding up his baby girl wrapped up in her baby blanket for Des to see. Before Harry could get there to snatch her away, Josie was placed in her grandfather’s arms.

“Louis!” Harry called out angrily as he made his way over to them. Louis chose to ignore him, keeping his eyes on his daughter, looking prepared to take her back she so as much made a sound.

“Hello, son.” Des said to him, briefly looking up from the tiny soul in his hold. When Harry didn’t say anything back he kept on going, not discouraged. “You did well, kid. She’s a cute little thing. Though I have a feeling she got her good looks from her mother.” Des joked, trying to break the ice.

When Harry still refused to say something, Des walked over to the couch and sat down in front of the TV, that was broadcasting the New Year’s Eve countdown live in New York with Ryan Seacrest. Harry and Louis followed him, while Anne and Gemma went to the kitchen to bring out some snacks. But before Louis could sit down next to Des, Anne called him to come help, secretly wanting to give her son and his father some time alone to talk.

Harry reluctantly sat down next to the man holding his little star. Des shifted a bit to get comfortable, the movement causing Josie to open her eyes and stretch her arms, releasing an itty-bitty yawn from her pouty pink lips.

“Oh wow, Josie girl! Look at those bright beautiful blue eyes of yours.” Des gushed in what seemed to be his baby voice, the high pitch causing Harry to flinch. It was strange to watch his dad act paternal, he didn’t know he had it in him. “Another trait you got from Louis.” Des chuckled, talking to his granddaughter.

Harry made a sound of disagreement. “They’ll turn green,” he denied, his pride was at stake.

Des laughed loudly. “Fat chance, son,” he said while shaking his head. “They already look so blue.”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed. He lost the bet and now he owed Louis a blow job.

Des laughed some more at his Harry’s look of despair. “Better luck next time.”

Harry green eyes wided into two large saucers. “I’m not having anymore kids anytime soon!”

“Good. You should go to school then marry him first.”

Harry looked down, not knowing how to respond to that. “He won’t marry me.”

“He told you he won't?” Des asked him.

“No, but I know he won't.” Louis wouldn't marry him when he didn’t love him. It was basic logic.

“Then you don't know, son. You don't know how Louis feels or what he wants. To know you have to ask him. It's him who has has the final say. If he wants to have a life with you or not. If he loves you or not.”

“What do you know about that.” Harry scoffed. “You couldn't even keep a family.”

“Which is why I'm telling you all of this. Look at your old man. I've made so many mistakes all because I couldn't listen. I never took time to think about what your mother really wanted. Don't make the same mistakes.” Des told him, then looked down at the baby in his arms. “Talk to him, Harry. Don’t let a good thing slip away because you didn’t man up and say something. At least do it for her, yeah?”

Harry looked up at him for the first time. His mind was genuinely open and listening to his father’s advice. “Yeah. I will.”

“Good.” Des nodded. “Josie deserves to have two loving parents.” He stroked a finger over her ginger hair that was poking out from the front of her pink beanie.

The Tomlinson's chose that moment to walk through the door. John was holding a bottle of champagne and a heavily pregnant Evelyn followed him. They greeted Harry and Des then went straight to the kitchen where they could hear Evelyn already fussing over Louis.

A moment later they all walked into the family room and Des handed Josie over to Evelyn who was dying to hold her. John was the one to hold her next before she was given to Anne. While watching Louis talk to his father about the latest WWE tournament, Harry remembered that he owed Louis a blow job. And to be honest he was excited to get his mouth on him, it had been too long and he missed the bittersweet taste of Louis’ dick.

He had the urge to welcome the new year with his mouth wrapped around Louis’ cock. He would have loved to welcome it with his dick buried deep in Louis’ ass but sadly that wasn't an option at the moment and he had no idea if he’d be able to again, not really sure where he and Louis stood. But if he was offered the chance, he would need to really pay attention to the size of the condoms he bought. There was no way that he was letting another sperm slip past him. Maybe he’d cum all over Louis’ tramp stamp or his belly, but not directly in his ass.

Harry needed an excuse to get Louis upstairs. But he would wait a little bit wanting to spend some time with the family and celebrate New Years.

The night passed and the families continued to socialize, talking about adult stuff while Harry chatted with his sister. He stopped when John handed him and Gemma mimosas which the rest of the adults were sipping on except for Evelyn because of the baby and Louis because he was breastfeeding. They didn’t want to put any alcohol in their precious Josie’s system.

While Harry and Gemma drank their mimosas, Louis came back from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate cake that Anne had made earlier and a glass of apple cider. Even though he wasn’t pregnant anymore he was still obsessed with the yummy homemade dessert. Louis sat down between them, setting his cup down on the table while he dug into the cake. But while he ate, he always kept an eye on Josie, who was now in Robin’s arms.

“Harry,” Des said suddenly, getting his attention as he walked over to him.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“Do you still have that fancy camera I got you for Christmas a few years ago?” Des asked.

Harry nodded.

“Good. I was thinking we could take some photos of Josie since it’s her first New Years? Add them to her baby book or photo album, whatever you and Louis have created for her to keep her memories in.” Des suggested.

Harry vaguely remembered putting it on the top shelf of his closet. He had completely forgotten about it when Louis had gotten pregnant and became busy with work. He also hadn’t taken many pictures with it because he knew the gift was his dad trying to buy his love. But now that he was older and was slowly trying to make amends with his father, Harry thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to snap a few shots with it. So he sat his drink down next to Louis’s and got up.

“Yeah that’s a good idea. Let me go get it.” Harry told them as he went to his room to fetch the camera. He chuckled a little when he saw that it was covered in dust, and sighed in relief when it turned on without a problem. Harry quickly returned downstairs, ready to to take some amazing pictures of his baby girl and her family members.

When he returned he started off by taking a picture of Robin and Josie, and then took one of them with Anne. Next he had all the grandparents sit together, all of them holding onto their drinks except of Evelyn who had Josie in her arms. Then he had all of them take individual photos with her in their arms. A while later Harry had plenty of pictures with Josie and everybody, except of himself and Louis.

“Harry, Let me take one of you guys together.” Des said as he took the camera from his son and then gestured for them to sit together.

John handed Josie to Louis who took her gladly and then sat down next to Harry on the couch, leaning into his side a little bit. Des got a closer to them so that he could get a clear shot of Josie’s little face in the viewing window. When Harry and Louis were smiling and looking up at him, Josie took that moment to open her big blue eyes. Des quickly pressed down on the button, grinning as the camera clicked and captured the perfect photograph of the little family.

“Now one of just you two!” He nodded his head at Gemma, silently asking her to take Josie for a second.

Harry and Louis’ face turned pink at his father’s demand, but decided to humor him. While Louis turned away to hand over Josie to his sister, Des winked at Harry, causing the apple’s of his cheeks to blush even more pink. His father was absolutely ridiculous.

When Louis turned back around, he scooted over to Harry. But the air between them felt awkward.

“C’mon guys,” Des encouraged. “Get a little closer.”

Just as Harry quickly began scooting closer to him, Louis stood up and took a step closer to Harry, accidentally sitting on his lap when he sat down.

“Oosp! Sorry!” He gasped out shyly after he realized what he had done, looking at Harry with unsure eyes, not sure how he was going to react.

Harry of course didn’t mind and only smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis. “S’okay love.”

After hearing those words of reassurance, Louis sunk back into Harry’s arms, relaxing only a tad.

“Perfect! Now smile.” Desmond said, interrupting their brief moment.

Harry grinned at the camera. He softly pinched Louis hip, causing him to smile too. Des snapped the photo a second later, but the intimate moment was ruined when they heard Josie’s needy cries. Louis shot out of Harry’s arms and went to her, and then went to the other room with her in his arms, draping her blanket over his shirt as he walked away.

Harry decided that when he came back, he would put his plan into action. He needed to get Louis away before Josie interrupted them again.

“Lou,” Harry said getting his attention after Louis came back from feeding her and had handed her off to Anne again. He was being generous tonight. Good. That worked in his favor.

“Hmm?” He hummed, eyes on the TV. It was fifteen minutes to midnight.

“Mom said we should get her mittens.” Harry lied easily. “She almost scratched her face earlier.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Louis asked, getting up suddenly and heading toward the stairs with Harry hot on his trail, licking his lips as he saw Louis’ ass sway as he made his way toward their room.

“I uh.. I just now remembered.” Harry mumbled when they got to top. His eyes quickly glancing up when Louis began to face him, but not quick enough.

Louis turned around to look at him, his right eyebrow arched. “Were you staring at my ass, Harold?”

Harry having been caught in the act turned bright red, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “It’s a nice ass...”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and continued walking to the room. But as soon as Louis stepped inside Harry slammed the door shut behind him and picked Louis up, walking to the queen-size bed and throwing him on top of it.

“Harry!” He shouted as he fell on the mattress, putting a hand on his chest in an attempt to hold his bouncing boobs in place.

Harry smirked, Louis must have taken off his new bra that Gemma had gotten him when he changed into his pjs. Not even a moment later Harry climbed on top of him, pressing his mouth against Louis’ firmly, but he was still able to get some words out with Harry’s tongue halfway down his throat. “What about her mittens?”

“Shush, I lied.” Harry confessed in between kisses. “Needed an excuse to get you up here.”

He kissed down his neck, his large man hands squeezing Louis’ titties through his top. Then he lifted his head and stared into Louis dilated eyes, feeling milk soak the t-shirt in between his fingers.

“I owe you a blow job, mami,” he whispered, his voice raw and husky.

Louis giggled despite himself, and then surprised Harry by grabbing onto his shoulders and rolling them over so that he was on top. “You sure do, daddy.” He laughed, a little grin on his thin pink lips.

“Good God, Louis,” Harry breathed, doing his best to catch his breath, because his baby was breathtaking.

“Look at you.” He lifted up Louis’ shirt, so that he could see his dangling breasts, that were still so full of milk even though Louis had fed their daughter not too long ago. The left one was still leaking from when Harry had squeezed it and a single drop miraculously fell on his bottom lip. Harry lapped it up before it could drip down his chin. He moaned at the sweet tangy taste.

Harry lifted his arms and wrapped them around Louis, yanking him down roughly.

“Oh.” Louis gasped, caught of guard, and fell onto his elbows, his erect breast now hovering right over Harry’s awaiting lips.

Utilizing his blue eyes, Louis looked down and saw Harry’s tongue obscenely snake out of his mouth and sinfully curl around his hard nipple, lapping at the dusty pink skin coated with creamy white liquid until he lifted up an inch and extended his jaw and latched on, taking in as much of Louis inside his mouth as possible.

Harry’s cheeks dipped in like a dying fish while he sucked on him, rapidly gulping down Louis’ milk as if it was oxygen. Then he used his hand to squeeze the engorged tit, causing a spray of milk to explode inside his mouth, the delicious dynamite gushing passed the entrance of his lips and down his bobbing chin.

Harry’s eyes rolled back.

He was in heaven.

Louis, shocked by Harry’s behavior, put two hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

“More,” The green-eyed boy made a sad sound of protest when Louis took away his sweet treat. He licked the white residue off his lips and then began making grabby hands for his Louis titties’.

“Now Hazza,” he said, gripping onto his curls to hold him back. “Aren’t you supposed to milking something else, kitten?” He raised a suggestive yet demanding brow, getting his baby boy back on track. Then he used his hand and made a signal with his pointer finger to move down toward his neglected cock that was already straining the seam of his pants.

Harry pouted as he followed instructions and scooted down. But then he perked up when he was beneath Louis’ hard crotch. Harry nuzzled his nose against the bulge, and then gently teased his teeth around the his clothed cock, licking at the wet spot at the top.

Louis, being impatient as always, yanked his pajama bottoms down, revealing a pair of light lavender panties with a red lacy trim. Harry groaned at the sight. His Louis was too much. Too sexy for his undeserving eyes. Fuck what a sight. And without thinking twice, he gripped the thin fabric with his two hands and ripped it, tearing the purple panties into shreds.

“Harry you fucking animal -”

But before Louis could finish his sentence he licked one fat stripe up his pretty dick to silence him. Harry might be a kitten, but he was a kitten with claws.

Even though it was a little smaller than average, Harry still loved Louis’ cock the most. It was cute and clean and just perfect for licking. He wrapped one hand around his shaft milking him furiously, but made sure not to touch the tip, where his mouth was currently nibbling on the edge of the mushroom top and occasionally licking over the slit.

Louis squirmed above him and pushed down more and more on Harry’s face, a silent message that he wanted Harry to take him fully inside his mouth. Louis liked it a certain way and always acted out until Harry gave him exactly what he wanted.

“Pleeeease, H,” the fucked-out boy begged, precum dribbling out of his dick that was twitching in his baby daddy’s firm grip.

“Quiet!” Harry silenced him with a hard slap on the ass, the sound bouncing off the walls. Harry made sure to avoid his hole though, because he knew that it was still tender. But just in case it was in pain, Harry patted his bum as if to say sorry.

“Why?” Louis whined. He liked to make noise - needed to - especially when he knew that his voice did things to Harry. Drove him crazy.

“Because,” He licked the head and then gave it quick suck. “I don’t need Des thinking we’re making another baby.”

Louis whimpered, but stopped talking.

Deciding to reward him for listening, Harry finally gave Louis what he wanted, what he looked forward to everytime Harry gave him a blow job. One perk of having a giant mouth, was the privilege of amazing accommodation.

He removed his hand from Louis cock and placed it on the other side of his round peach, giving it a soft squeeze. Then he slowly moved Louis’ body forward, allowing his dick to slip past his lips and go down his throat. When it was buried deep inside, Harry opened his mouth even wider, slurping a little, until Louis’ balls popped right inside.

When Louis looked down he almost came. Harry was stuffed to the brim, his cheeks flushed and puffed out with exturtion. His incredible mouth so full of him that it brought tears to both of their eyes, pleasure for Louis and pain for Harry. But Louis knew that Harry loved it. He loved to suck on cock like a lollipop, and he loved to fill his mouth with balls, enjoying the ache the jawbreakers gave. Harry was a bit of a masochist, but Louis didn’t care when it only worked for his benefit.

“Gonna-” Louis squeezed his eyes shut. The pleasure was too much and began to overwhelm him. Then he started to pull back, not wanting Harry to choke when he was two seconds away from shooting his load. “I’m gonna cum!”

But he couldn’t hold it in.

“Fuck! I’m gonna-” Suddenly Louis released a quiet scream, his face scrunched up in pleasure as he moaned out, “Harry.”

Before his bright red cherry lips could pop off, Louis’ dick twitched inside his mouth, his hot seed hitting the back of Harry’ hollow throat. But he didn't mind and only gulped it down, his Adam’s apple bobbing eagerly, not flinching at all when he had absolutely no gag reflex. Another quality he was blessed with.

Harry quickly removed Louis from his mouth before the weight of his lower body could collapse on his face. He turned Louis over, pulling up his pants and then rested his head on his chest, right over his erratically beating heart.

Once his blacked-out vision was clear of stars, Louis casually slipped his hand in Harry’s pants, returning the favor. When he was finished, Louis wiped the spunk on a discarded shirt and gently carded his fingers through Harry’s curls, a dopey smile painted on his swollen lips.

“Thanks.” Louis said in reference to Harry sucking him off for winning the bet.

“Your welcome,” he replied, his voice hoarse.

They laid peacefully on the bed in silence until they heard voices from the living room counting down in unison.

“Ten... Nine.. Eight...”

Harry lifted up head and looked at Louis, his gaze tense, a question in his eyes.

“Seven... Six... Five...”

Louis nodded. Harry pulled himself up and leaned forward so that he was now towering over him, his mouth dipped low and hovering over Louis’.

“Four... Three... Two...”

Harry brushed his lips over his and the boys mouthed one together. Then they kissed, fireworks going off behind their closed eyelids. When they broke apart both were smiling, happy to be each other’s New Year’s kiss.

“Happy New Year, Louis.”

Louis blushed and buried his face in Harry’s neck, whispering his next words against his skin.

“Happy New Year, Harry.”

Harry hugged him close, and made an unspoken resolution to tell Louis that he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	22. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to our lovely friend Simone <3
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments. We really appreciate them. Thanks for reading xx
> 
> ^^^ Jenn <3

A few days later, when Harry walked into the bedroom, he had expected it to be picked up, but instead he found Louis asleep on top of the bedspread with Josie asleep next to him. He picked her up and gently put her in her crib, shushing her when she opened her eyes and pouted before falling asleep again. When that was done, he turned around and glared at Louis. He wanted to shake him awake, but he was trying to be nice so he gently woke him up.

“What?” Louis mumbled, barely opening his eyes to look at Harry. “Where’s Josie?” He asked.

“In her crib.” Harry answered. “You were supposed to organize.” He sighed.

“I’m tired.” Louis sat up.

“I am too but I still have to do things around here and go to work.” Harry said as he started picking up Josie’s stuff.

Harry had been working part time now that Josie was there, then would come home and spend time with his daughter. Louis was still sleeping most of the time, something that bothered Harry. He didn’t say anything when he knew Josie kept him up for most of the night and it made him dread going back to school when she still wasn’t sleeping through the night.

“I stay up all night to take care of her. That should be enough.” Louis rolled his eyes and lay down again, rolling on his front to go back to sleep.

“Seriously?” Harry stared at him, but Louis was already asleep.

Harry shook his head and decided to ignore Louis for his sanity, when he was starting to get angry at him. He would have broken something to let out his anger, but now he was a father and he was trying his best to be a mature person. When the diapers were done washing, he took them outside to sun dry them to get the poop stains out that had been left on the inserts. He was thankful for the flushable liners when he didn’t want to be scraping poop off of the inserts everytime Josie pooped. He hung them on the clothesline Robin had set up per Anne’s request then went back inside to get her clothes out of the dryer and put a load of his and Louis’ clothes in there to dry.

When he walked into his bedroom, Louis was sitting up on the bed feeding Josie. He looked sleepy, all his attention on the laptop screen, sometimes glancing at Josie. Harry dumped all of Josie's clothes on the bed next to Louis then sat down to fold her blankets. When Louis was done feeding her, he watched him put her down on the bed in between them then lay down.

“Can you at least help me fold her clothes and put them away?” Harry asked. “You're so damn lazy.” Harry finally snapped.

Louis opened his mouth to argue, but he ended up closing it and grabbed a few onesies to fold them. They were too small to stay folded, so Louis only folded them once instead of getting frustrated like he always did those days. He ended up putting all of her clothes away and was getting ready to do the same with her diapers when she started crying. He dropped the insert he had been buttoning to a diaper to pick her up, but Harry picked her up first and glared at Louis.

“I got her. You finish with the diapers.” Harry told him, holding Josie against his chest and patting her back.

“No, I'll take care of her and you finish with the diapers.” Louis tossed the diaper he had been holding at Harry's side then held out his arms for his daughter.

“No.” Harry glared at him. “I’m her dad and I’m perfectly capable of taking care of her. And I’ve been doing laundry all day and what have you been doing? Absolutely nothing!” Harry screamed at him, at the same time Josie’s crying increased tenfold, getting louder by the second in her father’s arms.

“What do you mean nothing, you asshole! I've been watching her and feeding her this whole time.” Louis screamed right back at him, and then stepped closer, his hands going toward the baby waving her arms miserably in Harry’s hold.

“And making a mess of our room while you are doing so. There's more to taking care of her than giving her your boob Louis!” Harry argued furiously, his hands clenching in anger without thinking, squeezing his daughter harshly before he remembered that she was in his grasp. In that moment Josie let out a high pitched cry that she had never done before, and Harry realized that it was one of pain before he instantly released his tight grip on her.

Louis upon instinct snatched his baby girl out of Harry’s arms and hugged her to his chest. “Ssshh my little star, mommy is here. It’s okay baby, you’re okay.”

But when her cries didn’t quiet down, Louis lifted his shirt and guided Josie to his chest, knowing that feeding her would calm her down even if she wasn’t hungry. Josie seeking the comfort, latched on and began sucking away, her little hands touching Louis’ skin softly, and her blue eyes closing a few seconds later. Louis held her hand and brought it to his loving lips to kiss, whispering a soft “I love you” before letting her small palm fall back down to rest on the breast that was in her mouth.

Once his baby was calm, Louis looked up and stared at Harry, rage flashing in his eyes for hurting her. Harry stood there watching with an ashamed look on his face but Louis didn’t care. “Get the fuck out, Harry.”

“Louis I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt her I-” Harry tried to apologize reaching out for them with his arms, but Louis flinched away from him and shielded his daughter with his arms, but not disturbing her feeding.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Louis gritted his teeth, making sure Josie was out of Harry's reach. “Get out or I'm gonna pack our shit and go back home to my parents’ house.”

“You can't do that.” Harry's eyes watered, his face displaying an expression of hurt and horror.

“Watch me.” Louis’ eyes turned into challenging slits.

Harry knew not to test him and thus had no choice but to leave. He grabbed his motorcycle’s keys that he hadn't used in a while and left his house. He was shaking the whole time as he rode down the street, almost crashing against an SUV stopped at a red light. He maneuvered his motorcycle on to the other lane, then made a right turn to go to Liam’s driveway, just needing a place to crash and to escape.

Harry knocked on the door as he removed the helmet on his head. Liam a moment later opened the door, a surprised look on his face.

“Harry! What are you doing here, mate? Thought you would be with Louis and Josie.” Liam moved to let Harry in, then closed and locked the door.

“Just wanted to see you.” Harry followed Liam upstairs to his bedroom, not missing the look of concern on his friends face. He was surprised that Zayn wasn't there when he knew the boyfriends spent a lot of time together. But he was glad that Zee was gone. He didn’t want another person around to make him feel even more guilty than he felt, though it would been impossible, because Harry felt horrible.

“You saw me yesterday at work.” Liam told him.

“Yeah but I missed you. I need someone to talk to, not a two week old or her mother.” Harry rolled his eyes, knowing he has said too much when Liam narrowed his eyes and motioned him for him to sit down in his bed.

“What’s going on Haz? Tell me what happened,” Liam demanded. “I know you wouldn’t be away from them unless something happened.” Liam knowingly reasoned.

“Just got into a fight with Louis. It was my fault he kicked me out of my own bedroom and house.” Harry told him, leaving out the part why Louis actually kicked him out.

“What were you guys fighting about?” Liam asked.

“He never does anything, Li!” His friend raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Okay yes he feeds her and changes her sometimes but that’s it! He doesn’t help wash her clothes or blankets or clean up the room and he keeps her up all day so that she doesn't sleep at night. And it’s just driving me crazy! I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in days because Louis makes me stay up with him while he feeds her every goddamn time. I almost fell asleep on the job yesterday!” Harry lamented.

“Harry, she’s a newborn! What did you expect was going to happen? And it’s impossible for her to be awake all the time during the day. Don’t be dramatic.” Liam told him shaking his head.

“Whatever! The point is that I haven’t slept and I do the chores and work while he naps with her in the daytime. It’s not fair, Liam.” Harry argued. “Sometimes I just wanna relax and hold my daughter too,” he mumbled softly, gazing down at the floor in sadness.

“I understand you, I really do.” Liam started.

Harry could already hear the but so he just tried to stay where he was and listen to what Liam had to say.

“But have you ever thought that maybe he is still exhausted from the birth and then all of those sleepless nights are piling up on him. You go to work but he has to take care of her, make sure she's okay and still breathing in her crib. He's been telling Zayn how paranoid he is about her not breathing out of nowhere and dying. He's waking up every five minutes to check on her during the day and night.” Liam told him.

Harry looked down in shame. He didn’t know that. He and Louis haven’t talked much beyond asking the other to get something for Josie. He knew that taking care of her was a big job, but it looked easier than cleaning up after them and going to put in his hours at the hardware store everyday. He would rather take Louis’ place and watch her all day, but now that Liam had said that, he realized that taking care of her was just as much work. The worry that Louis constantly felt must be weighing on him, and Harry really wasn’t helping by squeezing her in his arms.

“Fuck Liam. I fucked up.” Harry sighed. Now he understood why she was always sleeping next to Louis or on his chest whenever he would get home. Louis had been making sure their daughter was okay as she slept.

“You kinda did.” Liam said. “You need to talk, you know. Plan and organize, get a routine down. It helps a lot.”

“How in the hell do you know this stuff?” Harry chuckled. “Is there something you and Zayn aren’t telling me?” He asked lightheartedly.

“No Harry,” Liam rolled his eyes. “I know how to use protection.”

“I used protection.” Harry shrugged. “She's just a sneaky little thing.”

“Let me restate that. I buy condoms that fit.” Liam rephrased. “Now get up and go back to Josie. And talk to her mamma. I don’t want to see your face again until school starts.”

“Fine.” Harry said as he got up, his knees creaking as he did so. “You sound like a such a dad, bro.”

“Says the one with a baby. Maybe you should take notes.” Liam laughed, walking Harry out to where his motorcycle was in the front yard.

“Fuck off.” Harry smiled then placed his helmet on his head and hopped on, driving off a moment later.

*****

When he got home, the house was too quiet. His mom had texted him they had gone out to eat and had taken Gemma with them so Harry knew Louis was alone upstairs. When he walked into the room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Louis had Josie propped up on pillows and he was taking pictures. She was wearing a tiny spaghetti straps dress with cute little shoes and had a big ass flower on her head and a sticker with the number zero on the front of her light blue dress. Harry could see she wasn't comfortable.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I'm taking her picture. We're gonna do it every month.” Louis answered him just as he picked up a plastic baggie with large round stickers with numbers inside of it.

Harry only nodded, noticing that her diapers had been put away. With the inserts already in place so the diapers were ready to be used. Harry went to pick Josie up, but Louis was faster than he was and got to her first. He held her against his chest, ignoring when the headband with the flower fell off her head.

“She needs to take a nap.” Louis told him and started changing her into a comfortable and warm onesie that was covered in pink polka dots.

“Okay. I'll wait until she wakes up.” Harry said, trying to ignore that Louis was doing it on purpose. It was perfectly fine if he held her while she slept. He had done it plenty of times. He knew that he had messed up earlier, but that didn’t mean that he was going to do it again. It was a one time thing. But for now he played along with Louis’ request.

“Okay.” Louis told him.

Harry knew he had to apologize now. “Lou, I'm sorry. I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. I should have been more careful.” He said, continuing when Louis didn't say anything. “I was just mad because you won't do anything around here.”

“That’s no excuse Harry! It’s fine if you are upset with me but you can’t be angry around her. What if you really hurt her next time? You should be glad that she doesn't have a bruise.” Louis said sternly to him. He would not tolerate Harry’s shit around her.

“I know.” Harry looked down at his feet in shame and his vision clouded with the tears that filled his eyes.

Louis knew that Harry felt terrible for squeezing her and that he hadn’t meant to at the time. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, bringing the crying father into a hug. “It’s okay, Haz.” Louis patted his back. “But you have to control your anger. It’s getting out of hand.”

“I will. I promise. But can I hold her? Please?” Harry sniffled on Louis’ shoulder.

“I– I don't think it's a good idea right now.” Louis told him and tightened his hold around Harry. “She’s asleep.”

Harry knew that Louis was using that as an excuse, but decided not to fight him on it and let it go. He would hold his Josie later, when her protective mother wasn’t around to stop him.

When Louis let him go, Harry went to his desk and quietly began packing his backpack, getting ready to go to school the next day. He stared at Louis who went to check on their baby, furrowing his brow when Louis’ backpack was still in the closet collecting dust.

“You're not gonna get your backpack ready? We go back tomorrow.” Harry reminded him and noticed the way Louis avoided to look at him.

“Yeah… about that.” Louis rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm not going back to school. I decided this morning that I'm just going to stay home to watch her and get my GED or something.” He explained.

“Are you crazy?” Harry asked in disbelief. “You can't drop out of school.”

“Yes I can. I have a baby now, Harry, and I need to take care of her. I already decided that I am, because I can’t go to school and completely focus on Josie at the same time,” Louis argued.

“My mom said she will watch her, so there's no need for you to quit school. It’s only a few more months anyways.” Harry tried to reason with him.

“We can't be asking your mom to do everything for us.” Louis said.

“She doesn't mind, Louis. My mom just wants us to stay in school and give Josie a better future. What do you think her life is gonna be like with two drop outs as her parents, unable to provide for her.” Harry wanted the best for his daughter, and that meant having two parents who were educated and got their diplomas on time. “And you're gonna graduate with honors. You can't drop that.”

“I just don't wanna leave her. I'll miss her.” Louis sat down on the bed and wiped the tears away. “She needs me, Harry. How is she going to eat?”

“It will only be for a few hours, baby. And you know my mom is going to send you about a million pictures and videos while you're away from her.” Harry got up and walked toward Louis, taking a seat next to him. “You are just going to have to pump I guess?” Harry shrugged not really knowing what to say to that.

“I don't have a pump!” Louis started crying at the thought of his baby girl starving to death.

“Then I’ll buy you one tonight. And the bottles her pediatrician recommended.” Harry told him, not minding at all stopping by the store. He would probably buy a few more onesies because he couldn’t resist not bringing home the cute outfits.

“But what if she doesn’t like the bottle!” Louis asked him hysterically. “She will starve!”

“Louis! Calm down.”

“But I have to go too to make sure you get the right ones.” Louis said determined, then got up to go find a sweater and some jeans. When he was finished he grabbed all of Josie’s blankets because he couldn’t have her freezing out in the cold January weather.

But before Harry could pick up his sleeping baby girl and place her in the car seat carrier, Louis was quick to run to the crib and pick her up himself, while Harry stood back and watched, a shadow of hurt casted over his face.

“I could have done that...” Harry whispered.

“No it’s fine. Really Harry.” Louis reassured him.

“Let me carry her down stairs, that’s heavy with her in it.” He said grabbing for the handle.

“No.”

“Louis, it’s heavy and if you lose your balance you're going to hurt her.” Harry argued with him, his voice filled with desperation. “And the doctor said you shouldn’t be carrying large things. Please just let me bring her to the car.”

Louis sighed and released his grip on the handle, watching Harry like a hawk as he carried her down stairs and into the garage where the parked car was. Louis hopped in the back seat and took her from Harry as soon as he could, strapping her in and moving the blanket aside just to check that she was okay and still breathing fine.

Harry sighed, rubbing his hand over his face in exhaustion when he sat down in the driver’s seat. It had been a long day and it wasn’t even the evening yet. He backed out and drove to Baby’s R Us, but on the way Josie started crying. He looked in the rearview mirror and clenched his teeth when he saw Louis going to reach for her.

“Don’t.” Harry ordered him. “I’m not paying for another fucking ticket, Louis.”

“But she’s crying! I need to see what’s wrong.”

“Just give her the pacifier.” Harry told Josie’s worried mother.

Louis looked through the baby bag and released a panicked noise when he realized there wasn’t one in there. “It’s at home!” Louis cried out. “Just pull over, Harry.”

“She’s fine. We are almost there anyways. You can see what's wrong when we get to the store.”

As her cries continued Louis’ anxiety sky rocketed.

“Pull the fuck over, Harry! Now!” Louis screamed at him, making Josie’s cries get louder.

Harry, much to his annoyance pulled over a block away from the store. When the car stopped, Louis picked her up and like magic, Josie's cries stopped. She had her eyes open and a content look on her face while Louis cuddled her. She started falling asleep a few minutes later, and when it happened, Louis put her back in her seat and Harry was able to continue on his way to the store.

As soon as they go there, Louis grabbed a brand new package of pacifiers and opened it to give one out of the three to Josie. Her eyes closed right away and she sucked on the pacifier as if she was addicted, making Louis smile. When that was done, they walked to the area where the bottles were and grabbed a few so Anne didn’t have to wash after every meal, then went to the pumps. Their eyes widened when they saw the many pumps and the prices. After googling which one was the best, Louis ended up picking the one he wanted. He then grabbed storage bags that lucky for them attached to the bottles they had picked so Anne didn’t have to transfer the milk from the bag. Louis didn’t want his child drinking contaminated milk.

The plan was to get what they needed and go back home, but of course they just had to get distracted by all the cute clothes and toys. Harry ended up getting a few onesies, happy that Louis had picked them this time. He always picked pastel colors with cute little designs on them. Harry definitely didn’t shed a tear when he had to pay for the stuff when he saw Louis showing Josie her new outfits and sometimes putting them over her to see how she would look with them on.

Soon they went home and thankfully the drive back was better. Josie didn’t cry or fuss at all. When they got home, Louis started pumping milk after having taken forever reading the instructions and when he was done, he had enough for Josie while he was gone. The idea of having to leave her was starting to upset him, even if Anne was going to be the one taking care of her. He thought no one could take better care of her than he did. Nevertheless he trusted Anne. He just wasn’t prepared at all to leave her so soon, even if it was only for half the day.

But he felt even worse for Harry, knowing that he was going to still work a few hours after school. Louis would make sure to help him by doing some of his homework so that he could still spend time with Josie.

Soon he and Harry got ready for bed but as he laid there, his anxiety began to increase. What if Josie needed him while he was gone? What if she refused to take the bottle? The more he thought the more he kept thinking that maybe he should stay home with her.

Louis should feed her with the bottle in the morning just to make sure that she’s fine with using it. He would also ask Anne to send him pictures every hour. Louis still had fears that she would stop breathing and he wouldn’t be able to monitor her while he was learning in school. He let Harry get a full night sleep when he had work after school while he would get to come home and maybe nap with Josie.

The next morning Josie woke him up exactly at six in the morning needing a diaper change and food. Louis warmed up a baggie of milk with warm water and then inserted it into the bottle before giving it to her. He watched the way Josie started sucking on it, only to stop and push it out of her mouth with her tongue. That’s when Louis started panicking, thinking that he was gonna have to stay home until he tried again and she started sucking on it with no problem. She only had a few more ounces to go when she stopped eating and refused to drink anymore, going as far as crying when Louis tried to make her drink more.

That left him with only thirty minutes to get ready for school, deciding to skip the shower for that day. He would take it when he got home that afternoon. After Louis was dressed and his bag packed, he saw that Harry was still snoring away in the bed.

“Harry.” Louis shook him a little when he hadn’t woken up yet. “Haz, get up.”

“Wha...?” Harry mumbled, pushing him away and placing a pillow over his head. Sometimes he did that when Josie cried too loudly and told Louis to go get her.

“For god sake’s Harry!” Louis grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of him. “You have ten minutes! Rise and fucking shine.”

“What!? Ten minutes?” Harry asked as he sat straight up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Fuck!”

He quickly got up and changed as fast as he could, washing his face and brushing his teeth afterward. He ran a hand through his hair, winking at himself in the mirror before going back to Louis who was holding Josie in his arms, a sad look on his face.

“Lou, we have to go.” Harry told him, swinging his backpack over his shoulder, then got closer to them and started kissing Josie’s little face as many times as he could. “Daddy’s gonna miss you, muffin. But I promise I’ll be back tonight. Love ya!”

“I’m staying home.” Louis told him out of nowhere, holding the baby closer to him. He didn’t understand how Harry could just kiss her goodbye and be okay afterward. Josie had been with him for the last nine months. He didn’t know how to function away from her.

“Louis, stop being so difficult and let’s go.” Harry groaned. “I already started your car so you need to go now.” Harry told him now that Louis was taking his own car while he was riding his motorcycle to school and work.

“Fine…” Louis mumbled with tears in his eyes. He handed his sweet baby girl over to her nana who was already dressed for the day then kissed the baby’s cheek and forehead before he started walking to the front door. “Call me if anything happens, please. Anything.”

“Yeah, Louis. She’ll call you even when Josie farts to let you know.” Harry held back a laugh, biting on his bottom lip when Louis glared at him.

“This isn’t funny.” Louis wanted to punch him.

“She’ll be fine, Lou. Nana is gonna take good care of her. Right, baby?” Anne kissed the top of Josie’s head.

“Lewis c’mon.” Harry said taking his hand and dragging him to the car. At this rate they were never going to leave.

Louis drove to school and when he got there, he parked on the spot next to where Harry was waiting for him. Harry grabbed him and dragged him inside the school as soon as Louis had gotten his stuff and locked his car. Harry couldn’t risk him driving back home.

When they walked in, all eyes were on Louis and his nonexistent belly. But some of their eyes went to his chest. Louis tried to ignore them, but the more they stared, the more self conscious he felt about the way he looked now. He leaned closer into Harry’s side trying to shield himself from their prying eyes. It looked like they were together, and for once, Louis was okay with that.

But as soon as he saw Zayn he ran to him, and hugged his best friend. It had only been a few weeks but he missed him dearly. Zayn was quick to wrap his arms around him and glare at everybody watching them. There was something about Zayn that Louis loved, the way he was the sweetest guy but looked like he was ready to fight you. Louis was glad Zayn gave off that vibe now that he felt so vulnerable.

“The fuck you looking at?” Zayn said, when Louis looked up, he saw Zayn glaring at Kendall.

“Nothing.” Kendall raised her hands up and then walked away, her younger sister, the culture appropriating vulture following her.

“Thanks.” Louis told his friend.

“No problem, Lou.” Zayn smiled. “Now off we go to boring classes. By the way, Barbara and I are coming over after school today if that’s okay with you and Harry.”

“Totally okay. Josie’s dying to meet you both.” Louis smiled, already missing his daughter. He resisted the urge to call Anne and check on her. It had only been fifteen minutes. He needed to get a grip.

The hours passed awfully slow for Louis, even when Anne would send him pictures and videos of Josie. She was wearing her bear onesie that, according to Anne, Evelyn had just gotten it for her and a matching one for Claire, the name that his parents had picked out for his sister. His baby girl looked so cute with the little bear ears and he had missed when they had dressed her up in it. But at least he had pictures and video of the whole thing. He sent it to Harry who took forever to reply with a reaction to it. For some reason it pissed Louis off. It’s not like Harry wasn’t glued to his phone the whole day. Maybe he was talking to some cute boy or girl?

When lunch came and Harry still hadn’t text him back Louis was furious. He marched into the cafeteria and searched the crowd of high schoolers for that mop of brown curls. But to his horror, he saw him talking to some short blonde girl in the lunch line.

He almost ran over there, ignoring the other students complains when he skipped the line. But as soon as he got there, he blushed when he realized they were only talking about whether Iron Man was going to die or not in the new Avenger’s movie. Louis knew that Harry was going to lose his shit if Iron Man died. As long as Steve Rogers and Bucky were okay, Louis was okay with anything else happening in that movie. He wouldn't’ tell Harry that when he was sure Harry would strangle him or something.

“Hi Louis.” The blonde greeted him with a smile on her face.

“Hi, uh…” Louis blushed even harder.

“Simone.” The girl shook his hand. “I’m Harry’s partner in human anatomy.”

“Hi.” Louis smiled, noticing that Harry looked bit green.

“You still look sick, mate.” Simone told Harry then looked at Louis. “We started dissecting cats today and Harry here got a little sick. Had to walk him here to get something to eat.”

“Don’t talk about it.” Harry groaned. “I felt like I was dissecting my Dusty.”

At the mention of that, Louis started feeling a little nauseous too. They had left the cat sleeping on his bed next to Josie’s crib and the thought of seeing the insides of a cat made him sick. If Harry couldn’t handle watching him give birth then he thought that the rest of semester was going to be hard for him. Hopefully they wouldn’t do anything with blood. Harry would definitely pass out with that.

“Next we are going to find out our blood types!” Simone said excitedly, and if possible Harry’s face turned even paler.

“That’s going to be a lot of fun huh, Haz?” Louis joked patting his back.

“Shut up,” Harry grumbled as the lunch lady handed his food on the tray. They had been in too much of a rush that morning to pack their lunches. “You know I hate the sight of blood.”

“Do you want me to be there to hold your finger while Simone pokes you with the needle?” Louis giggled as they walked over to their table. He loved teasing Harry. “I’ll make sure to catch you when you faint.”

“Fuck off, Louis.” Harry snapped as he sat down and acted annoyed when Louis slid right next to him.

Simone laughed. “You two make a cute couple.”

The whole table went quiet until Niall got there being his loud self like usual, but when he realized that everyone was staring at the blonde girl, he stopped talking, wondering what why everyone was so tense.

“Uh.. We’re n-” Harry began but Louis cut him off.

“Thanks.” He smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand. Even though Simone seemed like a nice girl, Louis didn’t know if she had any interest in Harry. He couldn’t risk losing him to a potential threat. She was gorgeous.

Harry stared at him in shock but didn’t say anything, and to Louis’ surprise he didn’t take away his hand either and started eating.

But when Simone was engaged in conversation with Barbara and Niall, Harry pulled on Louis’ hand to get his attention. “What did you say that for?” He grumbled under his breath.

Louis gave him a look. “Josie doesn’t need a sibling.”

Harry’s whole face turned red at the comment.

“Anyways,” Louis continued, “speaking of our daughter, did you see my texts?”

“Yeah.” Harry said, making a disgusted expression at the food.

“So why didn’t you text me back?” Louis asked him.

“I didn’t need to reply.” Harry shrugged. “You just wanted me to see them.”

“Yeah but I expected you to reply. I don’t know… tell me how cute she looked with her little bear outfit on.” Louis grabbed his pizza and took a bite.

“I will next time. I was trying not to puke to be honest.” Harry told him, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

“Okay.” Louis let it go.

He turned around and started showing the whole table pictures and video of Josie, smiling every time they would tell him what a pretty baby he and Harry had. When lunch was over, they went back to class where Louis made sure to pay attention if he wanted to keep his grades up.

However, he had been thinking about not going to college just yet, or at least taking a year off. He wanted to spend as much time with Josie as he could. He was her mother and he wanted to raise her. But he knew Harry was right. Eventually he needed to go to school and get a degree so that he could work at a job and get a good wage to support their family. It wasn't fair for Harry to be the sole breadwinner. Louis needed to contribute too. And he would.

Eventually. He just didn't know yet when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

When school was over, he made plans with Zayn and Barbara to come over later that afternoon. He tried not to speed on his way back and when he finally got home, Harry’s motorcycle was already parked in the driveway. He parked in front of the Styles residence and made sure he had all his stuff before he got out, locked it and ran inside. He was going straight for the stairs, but Anne stopped him.

“Lou, come eat something. She just ate and is sleeping in her crib. I have the baby monitor on.” Anne showed him the expensive baby monitor she had gotten. Louis could see she was asleep.

“I’m just gonna go say hi. I haven’t seen my princess all day long.” Louis told her then took off before Anne could stop him again. He just wanted to make sure she was really okay. And he missed her. It had been six hours since he had held his little star and he needed to see her.

He tried to be as quiet as he could, blocking the cat from running in as soon as he opened the door. But Dusty gave no fucks and sneaked in through a crack, running straight to Josie’s crib where he hid under it, but Louis knew he was there when he heard the kitty start purring.

Louis tried not to pick her up, but he found it impossible when he needed to hold her. She didn’t even flinch when he did, so he made his way to the rocking chair where he sat down with her. Harry had moved it there a while back when Louis had finally gotten over his fear of rocking chairs after watching The Woman In Black. He watched her for a few minutes then put her back in her crib and went back downstairs, leaving the door open so Dusty wasn't trapped in there.

By the time Louis was done eating, Harry had already left for work (but not before kissing Josie goodbye) and Anne was resting in her bedroom after the long day of watching her granddaughter. Louis was now in the bedroom, doing homework as fast as he could so he could try and help Harry out with his. He had texted his friends to just come in after he had asked Anne for permission, the woman agreeing right away when she already knew them.

Zayn was the first to walk in holding bags, then Barbara who only had a small one with her. As soon as Zayn saw the baby sleeping on the bed, he rushed over there and looked at her, trying to be quiet. Barbara took her time walking over there, greeting Louis first before she gave her attention to Josie.

“She just had to be asleep right when I come over.” Zayn said, handing Louis all the bags he had brought. “Just a few gifts for my goddaughter from my family and me and the pregnancy pics of you and Harry I took a while back. Can I hold her?” He asked.

“Sure, but be careful.” Louis warned him, watching him like a hawk when he picked her up.

“How’s it going so far?” Barbara asked him, taking a seat next to Louis.

“Good. She's been asleep this whole time and I’ve been doing homework.” Louis smiled, only glancing at her a few times when he was looking at Zayn holding Josie, making sure to check on him every few seconds.

“I brought her a little something.” Barbara handed him the bag, watching with a smile as Louis opened it.

He found two Winnie the Pooh plush rattles and Louis almost cried at how cute they were.

“You are the first one to get her a toy. Thank you.” Louis told her, trying to hold back his tears and the urge to open them and play with them.

“I hope she likes them.” Barbara smiled.

“She’ll love them!” The proud mother told her.

“Open mine now.” Zayn whispered without looking at them when he was too focused on Josie and her little hand, analyzing her little fingers. Zayn cooed when he saw the tiny fingernails. They were freshly clipped and Louis was so thankful Anne had done it for them when he was terrified of cutting her skin.

Louis started opening the gifts, smiling when he went through the pictures. He definitely wanted to frame a few. Post one on IG for everyone to see. Next he found a teddy bear and a few outfits, something that made him fight the urge to play dress up with her. She was just too cute and the little cute dresses weren’t helping his case. But she wasn't a doll and needed her beauty sleep.

He was still looking at them when he heard Josie start to cry. Zayn looked ready to fly out the window when his eyes widened and kept flinching the louder she got.

“I didn’t hurt her. I swear.” He quickly told Louis when he handed the baby over to her mother.

“I know you didn’t.” Louis assured him. “She’s just hungry… and has a wet stinky diaper.”

His friends watched him as he changed her like a pro, accepting their compliments when they told him he was a natural. As natural as Josie’s poop, Zayn had declared in one of his crazy moments. Louis loved him to death.

He fed her, knowing he shouldn’t be embarrassed, even more when Barbara and Zayn gave him a little bit of privacy. When that was done, he let Barbara hold her. Smiling everytime she would tell her what a pretty baby she was now that she was awake. Her and Zayn marveled over her blue eyes which were sparkling brighter than ever.

They ended up leaving an hour later to let Louis rest. The mother finished his homework and Harry’s then went to take a shower while Josie slept. While in the shower, he was starting to get frustrated when he was leaking more than he usually would. When he was done, he dried the area and quickly put on breast pads to absorb some of it.

When the clock struck nine pm, Louis was starting to get worried when Harry still wasn’t home. He was planning on bathing Josie when Harry walked through the door looking completely exhausted. Louis watched him drop his wallet, phone and keys on his nightstand then make his way to them.

“Hey.” Harry greeted him then knelt down by the bed where Louis had Josie. The baby was wide awake and still dressed when Louis didn’t like to have her naked. He already had everything ready for her bath, including a clean diaper and her pajamas.

“How was work?” Louis asked him, seeing Harry move their daughter closer to him, then smiled when Harry turned her over on her side so she was facing him and kissed her cheek, resting his head next to hers.

“It was okay. I have Sunday off.” Harry told him then kissed Josie’s little fist. “How was your day?” Harry looked up at Louis with tired eyes.

“Good. I did your homework so you don’t have to.” Louis told him.

“Lou, you didn’t have to.” Harry’s face softened.

“I wanted to. You work a lot and then have to come home and do homework. I want you to spend time with her too.” Louis looked down at his lap then looked up when Harry got up with Josie in his arms.

He expected him to put her in her crib, but Harry kissed the top of his head and thanked him. Louis wanted to kiss him, but instead smiled when Harry started talking to Josie. He loved to see them together. It was really cute and Harry was so good with her.

“So what did you do today, my little star? Did you have fun with nana? Did you sleep all day, muffin?” Harry kissed her cheek, nodding when Josie squeaked and stretched. “I see. That sounds like a lot of fun, muffin. I’m glad you had a good day.”

“Are you gonna shower?” Louis asked when he was sure they were done with their conversation.

“Yeah. Were you gonna give her a bath? I can wait.” Harry offered.

“I’ll just bathe her while you shower.” Louis suggested. “Can you get her ready?” He asked, nodding when Harry did.

Harry grabbed his pajamas first and clean boxers before he took her to the bathroom where it was warm and Josie’s things were already on the counter. Louis bathed her as fast as he could when she wouldn’t stop crying. He changed her there to avoid having her get cold and when he was done, Harry was done too.

Louis blushed and looked away as soon as Harry had opened the shower curtain, not caring that he was naked and wet. That was Louis’ biggest fantasy and he couldn’t get turned on when his asshole still hurt. He wanted to get fucked, but sadly they couldn’t do that.

“I’m gonna go back. She needs to eat and then I need to pump for tomorrow.” Louis said then quickly rushed out of the bathroom.

“Okay.” He heard Harry say before he closed the door.

Louis was still feeding Josie when Harry walked into the bedroom then walked out to eat the dinner Anne had left for him in the fridge. He thought Harry was going to eat downstairs, but Harry walked back in with a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs and a cold water bottle. Louis was sure he was going to throw up for eating that much and just as he was about to go to bed but said nothing.

When he was done breastfeeding, Josie was still wide awake so Louis placed her down in between Harry and himself and began pumping. By the time he was done his nipples were sore and kind of cracking. He sneaked into the bathroom and rubbed vaseline all over them, hoping for it to fix the problem or he was fucked.

Harry was walking around in the room with Josie in his arms when he walked back in there. The baby was still wide awake and Harry looked ready to drop at any moment. That’s how tired he was. He put Josie down in her crib, but picked her up again when she started crying.

“She won’t go to sleep.” Harry sighed, frustration clear on his exhausted face.

“I’ll take her. You can go to sleep.” Louis said sweetly, taking pity on Harry.

He felt bad for Harry when he handed her over when he usually didn’t. That’s how tired Harry was when he was asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Louis didn’t know what was going on with his baby when she wouldn’t go to sleep, and whenever he would put her down in her crib, she’ll start crying. Louis decided to lay down with her on his chest and once they were comfortable, he started rubbing her back and humming a lullaby as she sucked on her pacifier. A few minutes later, she was finally asleep and didn’t make a noise. Louis put her down in her crib then went to sleep.

They had trouble waking up the next morning, and Louis left to school angry with himself for not waking up in time to feed her. Anne had ended up giving her a bottle while Louis almost tripped a few times when he was running around trying to get ready. They were ten minutes late to school that morning and to make things worse, they were starving. Louis wanted to kiss Liam when he gave them a pop tart he had brought for Zayn when the boy would get hungry in the middle of class. Liam was sure he wouldn’t mind.

When he made it home that afternoon, he ate one of the sandwiches Anne had made for them and went upstairs to do his and Harry’s homework, glad that it was just for one class. He was on the bed rattling one of the plush rattles close to Josie’s face and looked up and looked around. He stared at his window, wondering what his parents were doing when he hadn't been there in ages. He felt bad so he left the toy in Josie’s hands who dropped it as soon as he had let go and got up to pack a small bag for Josie. He wrapped a blanket around her, told Anne he would be next door and made his way there. He went in through the garage and as soon as he opened the door his mouth watered when he smelt the dinner they were cooking.

“It’s just me!” He announced when the noise stopped and his dad grabbed a pan.

“Lou!” His mother dropped the spoon she was holding in the sink and rushed to hug him and kiss his cheeks. Louis was worried she was going to trip when she was already seven months and was bigger than he had been at the time.

“Hi.” Louis kissed her cheek. “We came to see you.”

“You should stay for dinner.” Evelyn told him, reaching for Josie, smiling when Louis let her hold her.

“I would love to.” Louis nodded. He missed his mother’s cooking, he missed living there but now he lived next door with his baby and her father. That’s how things were now, that’s how his life had changed. But he didn’t mind. Staying with Harry was best for their little Josie.

“How’s my princess been doing? Look at you! You’re getting so big and more gorgeous every passing day.” Evelyn held her in front of her then moved her closer to kiss her cheeks before she had her resting against her chest. Her little legs were on the side of Evelyn’s big tummy when it was more comfortable that way for the woman.

“Hi, dad.” Louis hugged his dad, letting go soon. He was about to grab a piece of carrot from a bowl, pulling his hand away when his dad lightly smacked it away.

“That’s not cooked yet.” John told him. “And you haven’t washed your hands.”

“Honey, let him have it. He must be starving.” Evelyn told him without looking at him when she was focused on her grandbaby, rocking her from side to side.

“Fine, but wash your hands.” John sighed.

Louis did as told then grabbed two pieces when now his dad was holding Josie and talking to her in a high pitched tone. He was making funny faces and Louis wanted to laugh when Josie opened her eyes and blinked at her grandfather when he was in the middle of telling her a story. Not a few seconds later, her face scrunched up and she started crying.

“Oh c’mon! My story wasn’t so bad, baby. I don’t hear you crying when Robin tells you stories.” John said.

“That’s because he bribes her with a pacifier.” Louis joked, handing one to his father, watching the way he smiled when Josie calmed down as soon as it was in her mouth and continued staring at her grandfather while she sucked.

When they were about to sit down, Louis looked around ready to panic when he realized he didn’t bring anything to put Josie in while his hands were busy. His father quickly fixed the problem when he brought out a swing meant for Claire and had Louis put Josie in there before he turned it on and it started gently rocking the baby to sleep. Louis definitely wasn’t jealous that he didn’t have one. He wanted one. But he knew they were expensive and he couldn’t ask Harry to spend more money on something they didn’t need. Dinner passed by quickly, and when Louis was getting ready to leave after helping them clean up, his dad and mom surprised him when John brought out a box. It was an identical swing for Josie and Louis couldn’t help but tear up.

“You didn’t have to.” He told them as he looked at the picture on the front of the box.

“But we wanted to, love.” Evelyn kissed his cheek. “Just a little something for our granddaughter.”

“This isn’t little at all. They’re expensive.” Louis couldn’t accept it.

“That doesn’t matter.” John told him. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to help you put it together.”

Louis knew he couldn’t argue with them, so he let them go back to Harry’s with him. John carried the box and as soon as they were inside, they greeted Anne and Robin who were watching tv in the living room. A few minutes later Anne and Evelyn were in deep conversation while John and Robin were putting together the swing and Louis watched them still holding Josie. Harry walked in that moment, stopping in his tracks when he saw them all in the living room.

“Uh… hi.” He gave them a nervous smile, trying to hide the pharmacy bag with lube and condoms in it behind his back.

“Hi, dear.” Anne greeted him. “I left your dinner in the microwave.”

“Thank you. What’s going on?” He asked.

“Dad and mom got Josie a swing.” Louis informed him as he smiled.

“Oh, that’s awesome. Thank you!” Harry told them. He didn’t even feel bad that he hadn’t been able to get her one when Louis’ parents were smiling. He knew they were going to spoil Josie a lot.

Instead of going to the kitchen to heat up his dinner, he went to sit next to Louis and their daughter. She was asleep but Louis let him hold her anyway. He watched his father and John build the swing, and when it was done he placed Josie in there. The swing was mostly grey and white colors and it had a canopy that was removable if they didn’t like it. Josie opened her eyes, yawned and stretched before she fell asleep again as soon as Louis had turned the swing on and started rocking her.

Louis’ parents ended up leaving later that night when they had stayed longer to catch up. Harry used that time to run upstairs and hide the bag in his drawer then ran back downstairs to eat the dinner his mom had left for him. He raised his brows when Louis took a seat next to him and started feeding Josie right there. The silence felt nice but it didn’t last long when Josie unlatched and started crying before Louis helped her latch on again.

Friday after school, Louis was so done with everything. He had homework to do and piles of laundry to do even though he was always doing laundry everyday. He never thought a newborn could go through so many outfits and diapers. He hated having to wash them everyday, but it was better when Harry didn’t have to spend money on them and so far Josie had never gotten a rash.

That Friday night he made his way upstairs with a basket full of clothes and diapers. He could already hear her crying at full volume, and he almost tripped when he tried to get there faster. He wondered what could be wrong with her when she was already bathed and fed and was ready for daddy to come home and give her a goodnight kiss.

As soon as Louis got in the room, he dumped the laundry basket on the bed and ran to her crib. He picked her up and began rocking her back in forth, swaying his body and walking around, trying to sooth her the best he could. She had just eaten and he didn’t know what could possibly be wrong. He checked her diaper only to find out she didn’t need a new one. He tried giving her her pacifier but she spit it out and only seemed to get angrier. He tried leaving her on the bed and let her cry it out while he folded clothes, not even caring when Dusty laid down next to her.

He tried to be patient, but her cries were starting to get to him when she had never cried like this before. He thought about leaving the room, but he couldn’t leave his baby all alone to cry with the cat as her only company. She needed him. He pulled on his greasy hair when he was yet to shower and then walked up to her and picked her up. Her face was red when she kept crying and Louis had the urge to put his hand over her mouth to get her to shut up. He rubbed her back softly but her cries only kept getting louder, if it was even possible. His ears were ringing and he felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

“You’re fine, nothing's wrong.” Louis told her, but he wasn’t exactly sure who he was talking to anymore, himself or his daughter.

“For the love of God! Please shut up.” Louis cried out hysterically, about to lose his mind, and he started speeding up his rock, Josie going back and forth at a fast pace in his arms. “Please…” Louis sobbed louder.

He never noticed when he started rocking her even faster and rougher, he never noticed when he rocked her from side to side. Until it was the last straw and he couldn’t handle it a second longer. “Just shut the fuck up, Josephine!” He mumbled darkly against the top of her little head.

“Lou?” Anne opened the door, her eyes widening when she saw what was going on.

“She won’t shut up. She won’t shut up. I can’t!” Louis looked at her, his eyes wild and panic-stricken, his arms still rocking her harshly. Anne realized that he was very close to accidently hurting Josie, so she knew she had to step in before Louis did something that he would most certainly regret. She hoped that he hadn’t shook her yet. Babies were fragile things and shaking could give them brain damage or harm her skeletal structure.

“It’s fine, Lou. I’ll handle her.” Anne rushed to him and gently took a screaming baby from her mother’s arms.

She knew Louis had fed her and she didn’t have a wet diaper, so she placed her upright against her. Her little head was resting on her shoulder where she had placed her baby blanket and then started gently patting her back. She took a seat next to Louis on the bed, letting him rest his head on her shoulder as he cried. She didn’t stop patting her back until Josie stopped crying and spit out some of the milk she had eaten. The smell made Louis wrinkle his nose.

“I’m such a terrible mom,” Louis cried, his head in his hands. “I almost hurt her and...” He couldn’t finish his sentence too ashamed, not knowing what he would have done if Anne hadn’t come in.

“You’re not a bad mom. Things like this happen all the time, and sometimes you have to step out and let others help you. She probably ate more than she could handle or had air in her tummy.” Anne concluded when she gave a now quiet Josie back to Louis and grabbed the blanket. “I’m gonna take this downstairs to rinse it off or it's going to stink up the whole room.” Anne kissed the top of his head.

“She’s going to cry again.” Louis panicked, lifting the baby up to give her back to Anne.

“She’s fine, Louis. She’s safe with her mom and won’t cry again. She was very uncomfortable, that’s why she was crying.” Anne explained. “And when what I just did doesn't work, it means they’re really fussy and it’s okay if you step out of the room and let them cry it out. Babies don’t get hurt from crying.” She told him wisely.

“Thank you.” Louis wiped his tears away with his sleeve, looking up when the bedroom door was opened and Harry walked in holding two corn in a cup Louis had asked him to bring him from a Mexican food stand on his way back from work. It only made Louis burst into tears again.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. He set the cups down as he watched Louis and his mother.

“Just Josie being a fussy girl. Nothing we couldn’t handle.” She told him. “Dinner is in the microwave, baby. Don’t stay up too late.” She kissed his forehead then wished the teen parents goodnight before leaving them alone.

As soon as Anne was gone, Harry grabbed one of the cups and gave it to Louis. “Here’s your corn, extra chili powder and salsa. Your asshole is gonna burn when you take a shit tomorrow.” Harry said without any sympathy in his voice.

It made Louis snort before he burst out laughing. He didn’t even care that he had boogers running down his nose, almost touching his top lip. He let Harry clean him up at the same time he took the cup. He let Harry take Josie and listened to him talking to their baby as he mixed all the ingredients until he was satisfied. He took the first bite and chewed the corn like it was a piece of fruit, the spicy ingredients not bothering him at all.

“I don’t know how you can eat that. You used to cry if a bell pepper so much touched your lips.” Harry said from where he had Josie on the bed and was giving her tummy kisses. Her little belly button was the cutest thing in the world.

“Pregnancy fucks you up.” Louis shrugged, then let out a loud sigh. “When I was pregnant I really really craved spicy stuff so I guess I got used to it.”

“Explains a lot.” Harry nodded. “So why were you crying?” He wondered aloud, knowing that it must have been a bigger deal than his mom had made it out to be if Louis eyes were as red as they were.

“Anne already told you. Josie was fussy and I got overwhelmed.” Louis snapped. He didn’t want to tell Harry about the things he said to her or how he started rocking her too fast. What would Harry think of him?

Harry knew that Louis was not telling him the full truth. But he decided to let it go for now, not wanting to argue with him when he was already so tired from his long day at work.

After they were finished with their corn and Harry ate his dinner that Anne had saved for him, Louis and Harry got ready for bed. Harry checked on Josie one more time, about to lose his shit when he found Dusty in the crib sleeping next to her.

“No, that’s not your bed. Out.” Harry ordered the stubborn cat, who only opened his eyes and gave him a snooty look.

“What’s he doing?” Louis asked from the bed where he was ready to turn off the light. He was dressed in loose pajama pants and one of Harry’s big t-shirts.

“He’s in there sleeping with her.” Harry told him.

“Get him out. He’s not sleeping there.” Louis quickly told him.

“Dusty, out. Now.” Harry ordered to the cat again, and when the cat didn’t move, he reached in and grabbed him.

Dusty completely lost his shit as soon as Harry’s hand got too close to him and the baby. He hissed at Harry and scratched his hand with his sharp claws, causing him to let go. Then he stared at both of them and growled, his tail swishing against Josie’s side protectively.

“I know, boy.” Harry cooed at him petting his fur repeatedly, and then tried one more time to pick him up. “You love her too, but you can’t sleep with her. You shed a lot, kitty.” Harry sighed in relief when Dusty let him pick him up.

Harry made sure Josie was okay then turned around and walked to the bed with the cat still in his arms. He set him down next to Louis and watched him get up and run to Louis where he laid down next to the boy, curling up into a little ball before he fell asleep.

“Cockblock.” Louis mumbled as he petted the cat, weaving his fingers through his soft fur.

“Wait!” Harry paused, ready to throw Dusty out if necessary.

“I was kidding, Harry.” Louis yawned.

“Louis, don’t play with me like this.” Harry narrowed his eyes and climbed into the bed next to Louis and then started kissing down his neck, stopping at his collarbone where he began sucking softly, knowing that it got Louis in the mood sometimes.

“Hazza...” Louis moaned quietly, his hand clenching a little bit in Dusty’s fur. “Not tonight.”

“Pleeeeease,” Harry whined, making his eyes big as he shifted his body weight onto Louis.

“No.” Louis rolled his eyes, doing his best not to look at Harry.

“C’mon.” Harry begged, pressing his already hard cock into Louis’ crotch.

“Did you see the new outfit Josie was wearing? Mom got it for her.”

Harry just stared at him, his dick softening instantly. “Seriously, Louis?” He got off of him and went back to his side. If Louis didn’t want to put out then fine. He could watch Harry wank himself off right in front of him. Also, no means no. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t a vindictive little shit.

“I was just asking.” Louis shrugged, while he continued to pet Dusty, not noticing when Harry pulled down his pants, and wrapped his hand around his cock. “She also got her another one and it's pink and has cute little white ruffles and -” Louis started at Harry in shock. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Harry rolled his eyes and moved his hand a little faster, closing his eyes and pinching the tip. “Fuck,” he cursed.

“How dare you.” Louis pinched his arm before he went for the dick. It wasn’t fair. Harry knew how much Louis liked his dick, like the size, and the length, and the width. It had perfect dimensions, and fit amazingly inside of him. So of course he couldn't resist him when he saw it.

Dusty jumped out of the bed and ran to hide under Josie’s crib as soon as Louis wrapped his small hand around it.

“You’re gonna help me, baby?” Harry asked him, his deep voice going a little higher in excitement.

“Yeah but I’m not using my mouth. I brushed my teeth already.” Louis traced his thumb along the thick vein that ran down the side, causing Harry’s whole body to shiver. He missed Louis’ small dainty hand on him. Where it belonged.

“That’s okay.” Harry placed a hand on the top of Louis’ head, gently running his fingeris through his hair. Then he tugged on it softly, trying to tell Louis without using words that he wanted to kiss him.

Harry wondered what the hell was Louis doing when he turned around and got on his hands and knees. He thought maybe he had gotten lucky and he was finally going to get to fuck Louis when he pushed his pants down.

“Are we gonna fuck?” Harry asked overzealously, wanting to be a hundred percent sure before sticking his fingers in Louis.

“No. My asshole is gonna tear open again!” Louis’ eyes widened as he slapped Harry’s hand away. Ever since he had given birth, he had gained a small phobia of it happening again. The blood and the pain was still too fresh in his mind.

“Then what the fuck are you doing!?” Harry fisted the sheets tightly in his hands, trying to stop himself from touching Louis. The anticipation was killing him.

“I said you can’t fuck my ass, but you can fuck my thighs.” Louis smirked, releasing his hand from Harry’s length and slapping both of them down on his own thighs, making the skin jiggle playfully. Even though he might not have been in the mood a few minutes ago, this was proof that his baby daddy’s dick was inspiring.

Harry was sure he had died in his sleep, possibly due to eating a lot before bed, and was now in heaven after a life well lived. Louis had always expressed distaste about getting his thighs fucked. But now there he was, offering it to him. All that thick creamy skin just for him. And no one else.

He didn’t waste time and quickly kicked off his pajamas from his feet. He turned Louis around on his back then lifted his legs up, pressing his thighs together and making sure the rest of his legs weren’t touching the other.

“Squeeze ‘em nice and tight, baby.” Harry instructed him as he grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer and popped the cap open.

Louis didn’t have to be told twice, quickly doing as told. While he watched Harry, he started playing with his nipples when lately that got him going. He let go of the left one and trailed his hand down his body, slowly wrapping it around his dick.

Once Louis was ready, Harry poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and then poured some more in between the crack of Louis’ thighs, wanting the slide to be nice and smooth. He found Louis already playing with himself, making him more desperate than he already was.

“Are you ready, Lou?” Harry asked, his cock hovering over the slicked up seam. “We don’t have to do it if you really don’t want to.” He reminded him.

“Oh my God, Harry you bitched enough, just put it in!” Louis demanded. “I want it.”

“Not if you’re gonna have that attitude!” Harry paused.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You know you love it. Now put it in!”

Harry didn’t have to be told twice, and slowly pushed it in between the fatty area between his upper thighs, loving the way they swallowed up his length and surrounded it with warmth and squishy thickness. He lifted Louis up a tad and then started thrusting in and out, making Louis slide up and down on the mattress messing up the bedsheets. The headboard didn’t bang against the wall when Harry had made sure it wasn’t too close to it. He didn’t want anybody interrupting them over a damn headboard. He was glad that Dusty knew to leave them alone. Now he just hoped that Josie would stay asleep.

When Louis felt Harry’s dick began to twitch, he knew that he was close to coming and squeezed harder. He wasn’t expecting for Harry to suddenly grab his cock and start pumping as fast as he was thrusting in and out his tight thighs. Louis was close and so was Harry. Little black spots started clouding their vision, and a moment later they were coming together, Harry pulling out and painting Louis’ thighs white, and Louis creaming his pudgy tummy.

Harry's got up afterwards and retrieved a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He cleaned Louis’ legs and belly, patting them dry with a towel when he was done. Then he throw them in the hamper and climbed back in bed. He lied next to Louis a satisfied smile on his lips. But when he looked over at Louis, he was deep in thought, a slight pensive grimace on his face.

“Lou?” Harry whispered quietly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Just thinking.”

“‘Bout what?” Harry placed his hand on Louis’ stomach and started rubbing the baby-soft skin soothingly. He didn't mind feeling the invisible jagged stretchmarks scars under his fingertips. If anything they made him more beautiful. Evidence that Louis had carried his baby for nine months. Something that Harry would forever appreciate.

“That we came together. For the first time.” Louis said.

“That is kinda weird.” Harry chuckled. “I guess we finally got it right after three years.”

Louis lips turned up at the ends giving Harry a small smile. “Guess we did.”

A few minutes passed and they both shifted so that Harry was now spooning Louis, his large paw still on his belly.

Deciding to be adventurous, he raised it up higher until his hand touched Louis’ titties. He creased them gently, but when he brushed over his sensitive nipples, Louis made a sound of discomfort.

“Not now kitten,” Louis told him, pushing his hand away. “I gotta feed her soon.”

Harry mimicked Dusty and hissed in his ear playfully as he respectively retracted his hand and placed it back on Louis’ tummy.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry broke the silence a moment later. “And I want an honest answer.”

“What?” Louis wondered.

“What happened with Josie before I came home?” Harry asked.

“Um...” Louis leaned away from Harry as much as e could while in his hold, not wanting to tell him the truth. “I uh… nothing really happened.”

“You’re lying. I know it.” Harry kissed the back of Louis’ head. It was his way of telling him that everything was okay.

“I’m just a shitty mom. That’s all.” Louis shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with no pants on.

“You’re not a shitty mom. You’re a good mom, the best mom.”

“A good mom doesn’t have the urge to put their hand on their baby’s mouth or shake them until they shut up.” Louis confessed, expecting Harry to pull away from him. He was left surprised when Harry held him tighter.

“But you didn’t mean to hurt her, you didn’t hurt her.” Harry said.

“Because your mom came in just in time. If she hadn’t done that I would have probably hurt Josie. My Josie.” Louis tried not to cry. The thought of hurting his baby gave him a headache and the urge to want to vomit.

“Don’t blame yourself. It happens. We know babies are not easy to take care of and Josie’s ten times worse. She got your attitude.” Harry smiled.

“No, she got yours. She’s such a demanding little shit. Just like her father.” Louis finally smiled.

“How about she’s like both of us. Half and half.” Harry suggested, letting Louis turn around so they were facing each other.

“Okay.” Louis whispered with a smile on his face, and then whispered even quieter “But she still has my eyes.” Harry’s laughter was the last thing he said before he fell asleep.

~*~

That saturday morning Louis woke up once at six in the morning to feed Josie then went back to sleep. He woke up again at eight to feed her again, finding out that Harry was already gone. When he was done feeding her, he took a shower then went downstairs to eat something. He looked around for Anne, finding out she was outside planting new flowers. He ate two full bowls of cereal when he was starving and was too lazy to cook something. When he was done, he looked around the clean kitchen, already bored when Josie was sleeping and his mom and dad were out for a spa day. He used to go with them, but now he couldn’t go.

His days continued being the same. He would go to school then come home and spend all his time with his child and doing his homework while Harry worked. When Harry came home, he would let them spend time together while he folded clothes and diapers then it was bedtime. Sundays when Harry didn’t work were used for study time. A day where Louis would sit down with Harry and help him catch up in anything he needed for school. So far Harry had good grades, better tehan before, and they were a hundred percent sure he was going to graduate.

He knew that when he had gone outside to get the mail and had found their report card for the last semester. He had Josie in his arms as he looked through the mail. She burrowed her little face deeper in between his shoulder and neck and started whimpering soon after. He could hear someone making his way to him and when he looked up, his mother was making his way to him.

“Louis, it’s cold out here and you have her in just her onesie.” Evelyn scolded him. “Get in the house.” She told him, then put her mail under her arm and grabbed Josie. “She’s freezing!”

Louis was about to tell her that it was a warm onesie and he was only going to be outside for a little bit, that that’s why he didn’t think of wrapping a blanket around her, but stopped when he heard her whimpering. He saw her curling up into a little ball as soon as his mother wrapped her jacket around her. He followed her when she started walking back to Anne’s house, feeling the nice warm air as soon as they walked inside.

“The onesie is really thick. I didn’t think…” Louis trailed off, already ashamed of himself.

Evelyn let out a loud sigh and handed her granddaughter over to her mother. “I’m sorry if i made you feel bad. I know things like this happen, I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“It’s fine, mom. You do it because you worry.” Louis understood.

“It was good to see you, love. I gotta go back but I’ll see you later.” She hugged him and then she was gone, leaving Louis and Josie in the living room.

Louis looked at Josie and smiled before kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry mommy took you outside without your blanket, my little star.” He told her as he walked upstairs to take a nap with her. He was exhausted and he was sure she was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	24. XXIV

Louis’ days were busy, but he felt like they were missing something. A month and a half after giving birth to Josie, Louis was already tired of the same old routine. He wanted to do something different. Harry was officially eighteen and his mother had made a big cookout. Gemma had visited and they had invited their friends who spent the day holding Josie. Harry had gotten a few presents and Louis had taken a lot of pictures of him and Josie. Harry had on a cardboard crown that said birthday boy and Louis wanted him to have memories of his first birthday with Josie.

“Are we going to church?” Louis asked.

It was a sunday morning, eight to be exact, and Harry was already awake. He was sitting on the bed next to Louis and had Josie in front of him propped up with a U-shaped nursing support pillow Louis had gotten when his arms got tired of holding Josie while feeding her. She was only wearing a diaper after she had pooped and had made a mess all over her brand new Powerpuff Girls pajamas. Whenever Harry would get close to her to kiss her little hands, she would let out gurgling sounds and her eyes would widen. She would smile too and they had freaked out, but Anne had killed their joy when she told them it was just reflex.

“Hell no.” Harry answered, his lips pressed against Josie’s chubby tummy. “I want to stay home.” Harry pulled back and looked at Louis when he heard him groaning.

“Can we do something different? I want tamales for breakfast.” Louis sat up and reached to kiss the bottom of Josie’s foot.

“Tamales…” Harry trailed off. “We don’t even know where to find tamales.” Harry looked at Louis like he was crazy.

“Zayn knows someone.” Louis grabbed his phone to text Zayn, getting a name, address and phone number right away along with a message telling him to get him some too.

“You’re both crazy.” Harry shook his head then started making funny noises at the baby.

“Shut up. You know you love me.” Louis told him as he texted the woman named Alicia, making sure to mention Zayn.

“I do. Can’t deny that.” Harry said, never seeing when Louis paused what he was doing and stared at him.

Louis stared for a few seconds, phone in his hand. When Harry never looked at him, Louis sighed and continued writing the text. When he was done, he sent it and dropped his phone on the bed then got up to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. When he got back, Harry was dressing Josie up.

“She texted you back. Said she has two dozens left from this morning and she’ll save them for you and Zayn if you go pick them up now.” Harry told him.

“Okay. You wait here while I go pick them up.” Louis went to the closet and came back with jeans and one of Harry’s hoodies.

“What? No. We’re going with you.” Harry finished buttoning up Josie’s onesie, groaning when she spit out milk when he picked her up.

“Ha! Now you have to change her again. I’m not waiting.” Louis quickly grabbed his phone and wallet, made sure he had enough money, then left the bedroom.

“You little traitor.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Josie, smiling when she cooed. “You’re too cute and daddy loves you to pieces, baby.” Harry undressed her and threw the onesie to the side before he picked her up and kissed her little face.

Harry had Josie on her tummy on top of his bare warm chest when Louis came back with a bag of tamales, orange juice and two disposable plates and forks. Harry watched him plate the food until he had to get up and put Josie in her crib, making sure to cover her with one of her blankets.

“Why is she not wearing any clothes?” Louis asked.

“She didn’t feel like wearing any clothes.” Harry shrugged. “What took you so long?”

“I had to drop off the tamales to Zayn’s house and then went to the store to get orange juice. Your mom asked me to get some before they left.”

They didn’t talk while they ate, for once enjoying the silence surrounding them now that Josie was asleep. When they were done Louis made Harry clean up while he changed Josie’s diaper and put clothes on her, annoyed that Harry had left her naked. He was terrified of his baby getting sick when she was still so young and tiny and it was wintertime.

“There goes my free the nipple campaign.” Harry said as soon as he walked into the room only wearing pajama pants and no shirt. “We’re all equal in this bedroom so we all get to show the nipple freely.”

“Are you high?” Louis gave him an unimpressed look. He wasn’t surprised when Harry was all for women’s rights, had even gone to the woman’s march with Gemma and her friends many times.

“High on tamales.” Harry rubbed his stomach. “We should go watch a movie.” He made his way to the bed where he laid down.

“I’m not taking a baby to the movies. Imagine if she starts crying right there...how embarrassing.” Louis finished changing her then left her on the bed to dispose of the diaper and wash his hands.

“We can leave her with my mom.” Harry said, putting his finger in Josie’s hand when the baby always wrapped her little hand around it.

“Its Sunday and her day so no.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Then what do you want to do?” Harry asked, he was starting to get annoyed and bored.

“Well I’m gonna go take a shower now that she’s going to nap.” Louis picked Josie up, kissed her cheek and then put her in her crib.

“Can I join?” Harry asked, getting up when Louis motioned for him to follow him.

Harry thought he was going to get to fuck Louis in the shower, but they ended up only showering when Louis wasn’t in the mood. They were already back in their bedroom on the bed studying for a math test they had the next day when they heard a knock on their door. They looked at it seeing it was Anne and she had an envelope in her hand.

“You got this in the mail. It’s Josie’s.” Anne handed it to Harry since he was closer to her.

“What is it?” Harry asked as he read the front.

It was an envelope from the Social Security Administration and when Harry opened it, he found a social security card for Josie. He took out the card and looked at it before giving it to Louis so he could look at it too.

“It’s Josie’s social.” Harry told his mother.

“Put it in a safe place.” Anne told them right away. “You don’t want to lose it somewhere where someone could find it and steal her identity.”

“I will.” Harry told her, taking the card back and putting it in the envelope before putting it on his nightstand. “When I’m done doing my homework.” He quickly told his mother when he saw she was about to yell at him.

“I don’t wanna hear that you lost it.” Anne shook her head then walked toward the crib when she heard her granddaughter cooing. She found Josie wide awake with her thumb in her mouth. “Hello, my princess. I haven’t seen you at all today, doll.” The proud grandmother picked her up and held her in front of her to give her kisses before she placed her against her chest.

“You haven’t seen me at all today either. Where are my kisses?” Harry glanced at her before he focused on the math review in front of him. He was sure that he was going to pass the test he had that week.

“I saw you at four in the morning today raiding the fridge. One of these days you’re going to puke.” Anne kissed Josie’s forehead then put her back down in her crib.

“I was hungry.” Harry shrugged, looking at his mom when she made her way to him. A few seconds later Harry was getting kisses all over his face as he tried to get away and Louis tried to hold back his laugh. It went away when Anne moved on to him, getting the same treatment as Harry.

“There. That’s enough kisses for today.” She sighed in content. “Do you boys want pizza for dinner? Evelyn and John are coming over so be ready for dinner.” She told them before she left the room, letting Dusty in the room when she opened the door.

That night before dinner, Louis kept staring at Harry as he desperately looked around for god knows what. He was changing Josie’s diaper then had to get her ready because his parents were coming over to see her too. He wanted his baby girl to look her best.

“What are you looking for?” Louis asked.

Harry paused what he was doing and stared at Louis with wide eyes. “Uh… nothing.” He said before he continued his search.

“What is it though? Maybe I’ve seen it.” Louis insisted as he put pants on Josie. It was one of the outfits his mom had given her. He kissed the bottom of her feet when she lifted her legs up and curled up into a little ball.

“It’s just a paper...for school.” Harry waved him off.

“I see.” Louis grabbed Josie’s brush and started brushing her hair. She was only a month and a half old, but she already had a lot of hair and Louis loved to brush it and put cute headbands on her.

He frowned when Josie lifted her arms up, making little huffing sounds as she messed up her hair again. “Josie, you’re messing it up. Bad girl.” Louis moved her hands away and brushed it again then put on a headband with a light blue flower on it making her cry.

“Louis, she hates that crap.” Harry said as he looked under the bed.

“She doesn’t.” Louis stubbornly said, smiling at how cute his Josie looked. “Can you tell me what you’re looking for now?” He asked again just as Anne walked in with a basket full of clean diapers.

“Don’t tell me you lost her social security card.” Anne dropped the basket near the crib then walked toward Harry.

“I didn’t. It’s somewhere around here.” Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it grew legs and ran away.”

“I swear if you lost it it’s you who’s going to have to figure out a way to grow an extra pair of legs when I’m done with you, Harry Edward!” Anne started looking around the bed. “I told you to put it in a safe place. If someone gets ahold of it who knows what they can do with her identity. Do you understand me?”

Harry looked behind his nightstand and shouted in victory, pulling out the envelope from behind it. “Looks like I won’t have to grow another pair of legs, mother.” He waved the envelope around until Anne snatched it away.

“I’m keeping it until you learn to keep things safe. I’m going to put it with yours.” She told him, then turned to look at Louis. “If you ever need it just ask me, sweetheart.”

Louis smiled at her and nodded, appreciating Anne’s advice. Once she was gone he looked at Harry, his eyes going to slits.

“What?” Harry mumbled innocently.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know where it was! That’s our daughter’s whole future right there. You need to be more responsible Harry! What if you don’t find it next time?” Louis shook his head.

“There won’t be a next time cause she took it. We probably won’t see it again until she turns eighteen.” Harry rolled his eyes. Then he reached out for her, wanting to hold her. “Let me see my Josie, quick before someone steals her identity and she’s not Josie anymore!”

Louis placed her in Harry’s arms, but rolled his eyes before he did so. “That’s not funny, Harry.”

“It so is.” Harry said, then looked at Josie and started talking to her using his normal tone. “‘Cause if you’re not Josie anymore then we’re gonna have to name you Harriet.”

“Hell no.” Louis wrinkled his nose. “Her name is Louise.”

“Because I gave her that name.” Harry reminded him, causing Louis to blush, then he looked backed down at his daughter and began talking to her again. “And don’t you love it, Josie? Such a pretty name for a pretty girl.” He kissed her forehead gently, her red hair tickling his nose.

“Thanks. For naming her after me.” Louis spoke softly.

Harry smiled and his eyes sparkled. “You’re welcome. But just know that we are naming the next one after me.”

When he realized what he had said, he blushed and looked away, clearing his throat in the awkward silence. He was thankful when they heard the doorbell then John’s and Evelyn’s voices. 

“Nana and papa are here.” Louis told Josie in his baby voice, fixing her headband again. The darn thing kept falling off.

“I don’t think we should talk to her like that. I think that if we speak loud and clear to her then her speech will develop faster.”

“She’s a baby, Harry. It’s fine if we talk to her like that for now.” Louis argued, using his “mom” tone which had started developing the more he scolded Harry about their daughter.

“No. Babies brains are like sponges. Gotta get her started early. I’ve seen kids with their parents at the hardware store and I can’t understand shit when they talk.” Harry argued.

“Because they’re toddlers!” Louis wanted to scream. “How are they supposed to talk properly when they can’t even hold a fork right? You don’t need to know what they’re saying, anyways.”

“Uh… yes I do. They could be talking shit for all I know.” Harry said. “Anyway, I don’t want her to be like that. I want her to be smart and articulate. The other day while you were showering, I played a few videos to her of the states.”

“What the hell…”

“So she learns her states and once she knows them, she’s gonna learn the countries.” Harry kissed Josie’s cheek.

“Harry you don’t even know all the states names!” Louis told him, exasperated. Harry was absolutely ridiculous.

“I’ve been learning them. Quiz me! Go ahead and quiz me.” Harry proudly told him. It made Louis smile when he felt proud too, even if Harry was being obnoxious about their month old learning her states.

“After we see my parents I will.”

“I’ll print a copy of a map and I will name them all.” Harry said as he stood up with Josie still held safely in his arms, close to his chest, keeping her warm and comfortable. Louis followed him down stairs, looking at Josie over Harry’s shoulder, her big blue eyes wide and trying their hardest to focus on Harry, but they looked a bit cross eyed.

“I know, muffin. Your daddy’s way too handsome.” Harry told her, hearing Louis snort.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Louis ran to his mom who was greeting Anne in the doorway. She had on a large pink sweater and her long blond hair was curled up. She looked beautiful. He hoped that her daughter one day would look just as beautiful as her grandma. But she had a good chance, since all the women in his and Harry’s family were good looking.

Louis hugged her then touched her belly, feeling his sister move underneath his hand. He sometimes found it weird that his daughter and sister were the same age, but would remind himself that he was only eighteen. There was a huge age gap between him and his sister, but she at least was going to have Josie to grow up with. He hoped they would become best friends.

“Baby!” His mom exclaimed happily when she saw him and embraced him back just as warmly, attacking his face with kisses just like Anne had done to Harry not that long ago. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I live next door mom.” Louis chuckled. “But I missed you too.”

“You need to come visit more often. You haven’t even seen Claire’s nursery.” She said, looking hurt.

“I’ll come over after dinner. I bet it’s beautiful.”

“Your dad set it up all by himself.” She smiled proudly, and patted John’s back.

“Tell me it’s not a seventies themed nursery.” Louis groaned, knowing his dad and his love for music.

“Oh god no, of course not. Lord forbid!” Evelyn laughed, “He better keep all his seventies crap in the box inside the garage. He should be glad that I haven’t throw it away yet!”

John squinted his eyes. “Touch it and I’ll move it to Louis’ room,” he threatened.

Before they could start bickering Louis pulled his parents toward the kitchen where Harry was talking to Robin, Josie still wide awake in his arms and making baby noises.

“Yeah my boss is thinking about giving me a raise.” Harry told his dad proudly. “Said that I’m his best worker.”

“That’s great Harry!” John said as he reached for Josie.

Harry handed her to him just as Robin was about to respond. They men gathered together while Evelyn took a seat at the table when her feet and lower back were hurting. The pregnancy was a bit harder than it had been with Louis.

“I’m so proud of you, son.” Robin placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed a little.

“Thank you, dad.” Harry smiled.

“I’m sure this pretty lovely lady is proud of her daddy.” John kissed Josie’s cheek. “Aren’t you, my little butterfly?” He said as he stared at her eyes.

“She is.” Louis walked by with plates to help Anne set the table.

It wasn’t a fancy dinner when they were going to have pizza that Anne had ordered earlier and had just gotten there. Louis set a plate in front of his mom and furrowed his brow when he watched her squirm on her chair. He was going to ask if she was okay, but the rest chose that moment to walk in. John gave Josie to Evelyn then put her in her baby swing, wondering if it was okay with them that Dusty laid down under it after making sure the baby was okay.

They were having a good time when Josie started crying and just when Louis was about to get up, Dusty stood up on his back legs with the front ones resting on the edge of the swing. He stared at Josie for a few seconds then started to lightly swing her until the baby stopped crying.

“Who needs a babysitter when you have Dusty.” Anne chuckled, then stroked the cat once.

The cat ignored them and laid down again under the swing and fell asleep. When they were done eating, they stayed at the table to catch up now that their lives were more hectic. Louis stayed by his mother’s side, only moving when he had to feed Josie who was more demanding than ever. He was glad that she ate quickly so that he could return to the table. When he went back to sit next to his mom, he saw her close her eyes and put her hand over her mouth.

“Are you okay, mom?” Louis asked her.

“Yeah! Just tired.” Evelyn assured him, seeing the worry on Louis’ face. But Louis knew that something was wrong, his mother was breathing like she was in pain, her breaths shallow and low.

“Maybe you should go home and rest. Josie and I will visit you tomorrow.” Louis suggested.

Evelyn closed her eyes then opened them again and stared straight at John. “Don’t freak out… but I think my water broke.” She said just as Louis heard the unmistakable sound of liquid landing on the floor.

“WHAT!?” Louis quickly sat up and sure enough, there was a puddle of liquid on the floor surrounding his mother’s chair. “Mom! Dad!” Louis shouted, his voice panicky and borderline hysterical. His mother was in labor and he didn’t know what to do, despite having gone through the exact some process himself only a month and a half ago.

“I said don’t freak out.” Evelyn was taking deep breaths. She knew everybody was going to start freaking out and she didn’t want them to make a scene. Except for Harry who calmly continued chewing his food.

“We’re not freaking out. We’re perfectly fine, love.” John calmly got up and walked over to his wife’s seat. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. As soon as she was stable, he began walking her to the car outside, glad that the hospital was close by.

“I’m going with you!” Louis said and quickly got up and followed them, determined to be by his mom’s side as she had been for him while he was giving birth to his little star.

“Wait!” Harry stopped him. “You can’t go! Josie needs you!”

He got up when Louis picked Josie up and and ran upstairs to put her in her crib where she would be safe while he quickly changed into more appropriate clothes for the event. He was in the middle of putting his shoes on when Harry walked demanding to know if he was really going with them when they had already left to the hospital.

“I’m not going to take her, Harry.” He said as he tied up the laces of his Vans. “There’s enough milk for her in the fridge.” He reassured the worried father, then grabbed his wallet and phone and tried to walk out of the room.

“Are you really going to leave me alone with her?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Yeah.” Louis said, giving him a funny look. “You are her dad aren’t you? You can watch her for one night without me can’t you?”

“I mean, I guess…” Harry rubbed the back of his neck then stared at a sleeping Josie then at Louis.

“Good! Anne knows how to warm up her milk and she’ll probably do it for you once so you learn but after that it’s yo-yo night for you.” Louis told him as he went to kiss Josie then walked out of the room with Harry following him.

“What is yo-yo night?” Harry asked him.

“You’re on your own.” Louis shrugged.

Harry didn’t have time to say anything else when Louis had already closed the front door. He let out a loud sigh then made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked around for the milk that he thought was in a bottle, but instead he found a container with baggies full of milk at the very back of the fridge. The lid was tightly sealed when he grabbed it and opened it to get a better look at them. They had the date Louis had pumped it and the date they were supposed to be thrown away. He was about to grab one when Anne startled him and almost made him drop them.

“Don’t take those out if you’re not going to use one.” Anne walked in with a bucket and a mop after she had cleaned up the mess in the dining room.

“I was just seeing if she has enough.” Harry put the lid back on and quickly put the container back in the fridge.

“She’s supposed to eat in two to three more hours. Come get me so I can tell you how to warm up the milk.” She made her way to the garage to put the bucket and mop back in there. When that was done, she put the bottles of soda away then started the dishwasher before she left to her bedroom.

Harry grabbed one of the big bottles of soda and went back to his bedroom, closing the door so the room stayed warm and comfortable for Josie. He checked on her one more time as he drank from the big bottle, furrowing his brow when he saw her little hands move.

“So… it’s just you and me, muffin. All in our lonesome.” He told her.

He expected Josie to open her eyes and when the baby never did, Harry went and sat on his bed, turned his computer on and started watching Captain America. Dusty got on the bed and laid down with Harry to watch the movie with him. Everything was going great until Josie started whimpering and crying at full volume. Harry ran his fingers through Dusty’s back when the cat seemed to start getting agitated due to the baby’s cries.

“She’s okay, buddy. She probably has a dirty diaper.” Harry cooed at him, knowing that it was too soon for Josie to be hungry again.

He got up to get her and when he did, his eyes widened when he saw the crib sheet stained with a little bit of poop. He held her in front of him to check on her, finding out that her diaper had unattached and moved to the side and now the poop was staining her leg.

“Oh no, baby. Gross.” Harry wrinkled his nose when it was now him the one that had to deal with it when it was usually Louis the one who did.

He placed Josie on the floor on top of a blanket and carefully took off her diaper. He gagged at the mess when the baby had taken what in his opinion was, the biggest shit ever. It got even worse when Josie still wasn’t done pooping and Harry quickly covered her again with the diaper. He waited until she was done and then uncovered her to asses the situation.

“What has Louis been feeding you?” Harry grabbed her wipes and started cleaning her up.

She started crying and it made Harry more desperate when she was getting too loud. Dusty jumped off the bed and went to lay down with her. He wrapped himself around her and started purring and rubbing his head against the side of her head. The baby whimpered for a few more seconds then calmed down and cuddled with Dusty.

Harry had already used most of the wipes left in the container when he realized how stinky she was. He decided that she needed a bath so he grabbed her things and the baby and made his way to the bathroom. She could be fully bathed now and Harry knew how to do it when sometimes he would help Louis. He waited for the bathroom to be warm before taking the rest of her clothes off and slowly lay her down in her warm bathtub.

She looked like she was ready to scream bloody murder but soon calmed down and let Harry give her a quick bath. When Harry was done, he wrapped her in her towel, set her down on the countertop on top of two folded towels and started drying and changing her. When that was done, he took her to the bedroom and brushed her hair then set her down in the middle of the bed to change her sheets. He had to use the ugly grey ones Louis had gotten so they had more than one and when he was done, he left Josie in there to go wash it and also the blanket and her clothes. He didn’t care that it was only those things and was probably using more water than he needed.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Anne called out for him and shit. She wasn’t supposed to find out he was washing only those items since she didn’t like wasting too much water.

“Josie took the biggest dump ever and stained everything.” Harry told her as he moved to stand in front of the washing machine.

“Alright then.” Anne sighed. “Come here so I can show you how to warm up the milk. You have to do it a few minutes before so it’s ready when she gets hungry.”

Harry followed her to the kitchen and watched her grab a glass bowl and fill it up with warm water. She then grabbed a bottle from the many Josie had and then a baggie of milk from the fridge.

“Just put it in the warm water and let it warm up, when the water gets cold add more warm water. Do it until she starts crying and it will be warm by then. Not as toasty warm as the one straight from the source but enough. When that’s done, simply attach this thing on top of the baggie to the one in the bottle and you’re all set.” She finished explaining.

“Okay.” Harry nodded. “Thank you, mom.”

“No problem, honey.” Anne gave him a smile and reached out to put her hand on Harry’s cheek, rubbing the warm skin with her thumb. “You’re doing amazing, baby.”

Harry blushed and let his mom kiss his forehead before she left to her bedroom. Harry warmed up the baggie as told and when she started crying, he touched the baggie satisfied that they were warm enough. He attached the baggie to the bottle and ran upstairs to where Josie was crying at full volume.

“Dude, I don’t even cry for food.” Harry closed the door and calmly made his way to the bed where Josie and Dusty were laying on, her little feet and hands moving back in forth in the air impatiently.

He picked her up, grabbed the nursing pillow and sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard and started feeding her, her big blue eyes were open and doing their best to look up at him. He wanted to take a picture when Josie’s chubby hands grabbed the sides of the bottle and acted like she was holding it. Harry thought that her little finger nails were adorable. But he never cut them, always afraid that he would hurt her on accident.

“Do you miss mommy?” He cooed at her. “‘Cause I miss him. But I bet you’re having fun with daddy, aren’t you? I’m your favorite parent, huh muffin?” He asked her, smiling down at her little face. Her red frizzy hair was sticking up a little, but unlike Louis, Harry wasn’t going to comb it back down. His hair was frizzy too and they deserved to have a crazy hair day together.

When she finished all of the milk, Harry put the empty bottle down on his nightstand then lifted her up and placed her against his chest, trying to get any air out that could have gotten in her tummy. He didn’t expect Josie to spit out some of the milk and get it all over her pink onesie pajamas.

“Did you make a mess, Josie cakes?” Harry cooed. “You’re more like me than you let on.” He chuckled as he started taking her pajamas off just as he received a notification.

He quickly unlocked his phone when he saw it was a text from Louis and smiled when he saw the picture of Louis holding the smallest baby girl he had ever seen. She had dark hair just like Louis and couldn’t clearly see her face when she had just been born and looked like any other newborn. But he knew that she would have those blue eyes like all the Tomlinson’s. He hoped for her sake that she looked just like her pretty brother.

“Look baby.” Harry showed Josie the phone. “That’s mommy’s sister, your auntie Claire. She was just born.”

Harry completely forgot to change Josie into new clean pajamas and instead replied to Louis’ message then laid down on the bed with his little star on top of his bare chest, then turned on the tv to watch cartoons. He smiled when the oldies were on instead of the weird new cartoons that he thought were complete trash. Tom and Jerry was one of his favorites. He completely lost track of time and when Louis walked in, he found them on the same position. Josie asleep on his bare chest and Harry rubbing her little back.

“Why is she naked?” Louis asked, his voice was tired and annoyed.

“Free the nipple.” Harry shrugged, then yawned.

“She’s not supposed to be naked! She could catch a cold. It’s wintertime!” Louis marched up to him to take her away but Harry moved her away from him.

“She’s warm!” He exclaimed, holding her closer.

“You don’t know that! What the hell were you thinking!” Louis criticized, then continued. “Were you even thinking? I can’t even leave her alone with you for a few hours.” When Harry relaxed his arms in defeat, Louis finally snatched her out of his grasp. He then began to search for another outfit for his naked baby girl. Although she felt warm and was comfortable, Louis still wanted her to have clothes just in case. She might have been warm enough in her father’s arms, but Louis wouldn't tell him that. He was her mother and he worried.

“How’s your mom and Claire?” Harry asked him.

“They’re doing great. It was a very easy birth and Claire is beautiful!” Louis sighed rather dreamily. “I took a lot of pictures of them.”

“More beautiful than our daughter?” But before Louis could answer, Harry said, “Impossible,” as he smiled at Josie, who was now sleeping in mommy’s arms.

“Stop it! I’m just so happy, okay.” Louis said. “And my dad cried. I think mom fucked up his other hand.”

Harry laughed. “I’m glad I didn’t hold yours. I probably wouldn’t have a hand.”

“You wouldn’t have a dick.” Louis smiled sweetly at him then turned around to put Josie down in her crib so she could sleep just before they went to bed too.

*****

Three days later when Evelyn finally got to come home, Louis was the first to get there with Josie when he wanted to have alone time with his parents and sister. He gave Josie to his dad as soon as he had walked through the door then went to his mom to hug her before finally holding her sister. His mom looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion and he had never seen his dad this tired.

“You guys look terrible.” Louis told them, his tone honest yet sympathetic. He now knew what it was like to deal with a newborn and could empathize. Josie was a needy baby.

“She cries more than you did.” John sat down on the couch next to his wife, rubbing a hand over his baggy eyes. “And mom is coming to see her tomorrow.” He looked ready to cry.

“Good luck with that.” Louis said, hoping she would completely focus on Claire and leave him and Josie alone. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen. His grandma Beatrice was going to be all over his daughter and sister. He loved her but wished that she was more sweet like Josephine.

John passed Josie over to Evelyn then got up to open the door to let Anne, Robin and Harry inside the house. Harry was using his lunch break to come see her and Louis thought how sweet of him it was to do that. One day he would have to stop by his job and bring Josie, show her where her dad worked.

“How are you feeling?” Anne hugged Evelyn. “I brought some food for both of you. Figured you probably wouldn’t have time to cook.”

“Thanks,” John said gratefully. “We haven’t even had time to sleep.”

“Do you want to eat now?” Anne asked and when they nodded, she made her way to the kitchen to heat it up.

“Thank you, Anne. We really appreciate it.” Evelyn smiled tiredly.

“Can I hold her?” Harry asked Evelyn politely.

“Sure you can sweetheart,” She smiled and handed Harry the little baby.

Harry cradled her carefully, making sure to support her head correctly with his arm. Claire was even smaller than Josie, which made sense, since she was born a little early and his own daughter was a week late. The greedy little thing just couldn’t get enough of being inside her mother.

“She’s gorgeous, Evelyn,” Harry complimented kindly.

“Kiss up.” Louis hissed under his breath. Harry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue at him. Evelyn, with any luck, would be his mother-in-law, of course he wanted her to love him.

“She really is,” Robin agreed. “She and Josie will break so many hearts.”

Both John and Harry made a face at the mention of their daughters having love interests, causing Louis, his mom, and Anne to giggle.

Anne placed their plates of food on the coffee table then walked away to the kitchen and came back with two cold water bottles. Louis held Josie who was starting to get a little fussy while Anne held Claire and Robin watched the baby over her shoulder.

“She resembles Louis when he was a newborn.” Anne said.

“She does.” Evelyn confirmed as she ate. She and John were starving. Harry stared at the food longingly, but Anne gave him a look that told him to back off and go home if he wanted something to eat. He pouted but didn’t complain.

He ended excusing himself when he was starving too and ended up at home alone eating the big plate of food Anne had left for him. As he ate he thought about saving up enough money to send her to a spa for the day so she could relax and come back as good as new. That was the least he could do for his mom who he adored. When he was done and had put the plate in the dishwasher, he went back next door to tell them he was going back to work.

At the Tomlinson’s house, he found them taking pictures of both babies. They had sat them up against a few pillows on the couch and Louis was going crazy photographing them. He knew Josie was about to cry when she started pouting then opened her eyes to give them an irritated look. A few seconds later her little face scrunched up and she started crying at full volume. Harry wanted to reach for her but he had to leave. He knew that if he held her then he wasn’t going to let go any time soon and he was going to be late for work.

“Be careful.” Louis told him before he left.

Harry without thinking kissed his cheek and walked out the door without looking back.

Louis blushed when all the adults were smirking at him and picked up a crying Josie. He ended up having to go back home when Josie wouldn't stop crying and was disturbing Claire who started crying too. He hoped they got along when they were older and be best friends.

******

When march came along, Josie was now a three month old. Her hair was a little longer and her body a little bigger. Louis felt like she was growing everyday. But that didn’t mean taking care of her was any easier. She still cried and still pooped. Her personality was starting to show more and she was a feisty little thing. She was finally smiling for real and they thought she had the cutest little smile, especially her toothless ones she would give to only her parents. Harry cried when she smiled for the first time at him, but he would deny it every time Louis would bring it up.

There was now only three months left of school and none of them could wait until they graduated. But until they did, Louis made sure that Harry was caught up on all his assignments and passed every test. He would be damned if his baby daddy had to repeat senior year.

The day had been long and he was bored when he sat down at their lunch table waiting for the rest of his friends to get there. He set his lunch bag with his lunch on the table and took out a small container full of the lasagna Anne had made for dinner the night before. Harry had the same thing for lunch and he wanted to wait for him so they could both go and heat it up in one of the three microwaves the school had in the cafeteria.

“Fuck it.” Louis sighed and got up to heat up his lunch. Josie was now eating more and as a result it made Louis more hungry than ever. He was just thankful that he wasn’t gaining weight.

He was standing in front of the microwave. When his food was finished warming up, he took it out and checked to make sure it was hot.

“Damn Tomlinson.” An annoying voice said from behind him. “Are you really going to eat all of that?”

Louis rolled his eyes and ignored Kendall. He had barely slept the night before and he wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with bitches like her. His boobs hurt and he was hungry and thirsty.

“No wonder why you’re such a fatass.” She laughed. “You can barely fit in your jeans,” she snickered.

Louis rolled his eyes one more time then looked her up and down. “I know you’re jealous that I actually have an ass, but it’s okay, Kendall. You could just buy one with your parent’s money. I’m sure Kris will be totally okay with it.”

“Keep my mom’s name out of your filthy mouth, cocksucker.”

“At least I get to suck his cock.” Louis said. “Just because you are jealous that I get to have his dick up my ass doesn't mean you have to act homophobic.” He told her.

“If your dumbass wouldn’t have been stupid enough to get pregnant, then he would still be mine!” She screamed, stepping closer to him. “He’s only with you now because of that baby, who last time I checked, still doesn't look anything like him.”

Louis burst out laughing at her, having to lean against the cabinet for support, “Honey, you’re blocked. Don’t tell me you went and made another account to stalk him. You’re pathetic, and now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go back to my table and eat my delicious carbs, lord Farquaad.”

There was a crowd already forming around them and Louis was starting to get annoyed when he just wanted to go eat his lunch and get on with his life. He grabbed his lasagna and took a step to walk away from there when Kendall slapped it out of his hands. The crowd started chanting ‘Fight! Fight! Fight!’ and Louis wanted to scream back that they weren’t in middle school anymore. At the same time he was trying to control his anger when his food was splattered all over the white floor. Louis sighed.

“Pick it up.” He demanded.

“Make me, you dumb bitch.” Kendall got closer, towering over Louis.

“I’m the dumb bitch? You’re the one that thought Harry was in love with you for the past three years when he’s been fucking me the entire time!” Louis shouted. “Who’s the dumb bitch now?” He shook his head and tried walking away but couldn’t when she pushed him hard making his elbow hit the edge of the counter.

It hurt a lot and Louis wanted to cry but didn’t have time when Kendall pushed him again and he fell, landing on his left hand hard. He felt like something moved out of place in his wrist and he was quick to hold it close to his chest. He looked up and stared at Kendall with teary eyes. She had done enough shit to him, but he still wasn’t going to hit her. Louis won’t stoop down to her level. Louis was better than that.

“The fuck are you doing!?” Harry shouted from somewhere, but Louis couldn’t see him when his vision was beginning to get blurry due to the pain.

He felt someone helping him get up and he figured out it was Zayn when he smelt his cologne. Zayn pulled him to their table but Louis wanted to go back there when he heard Harry shouting to who he was sure was Kendall.

“Louis what happened?” HIs concerned best friend demanded to know.

“She pushed me and now my arm hurts!” Louis whimpered, holding his right arm with his left.

“Liam!” Zayn called out for his boyfriend who walked over to him and Louis in an instant. “He needs to be taken to the nurse. I think his arm might be broken.”

Liam went to Louis and lifted the crying boy up into his arms bridal style and walked him and Zayn over to the nurse's’ office so that Mrs. Martha could take a look at his injured arm.

“You know my legs work just fine right?” Louis giggled despite being in pain.

Liam just rolled his eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	25. XXV

Harry was already in the hallway when he heard Louis scream.

He quickly ran to the room where the noise had come from, but before he got there he was stopped by the crowd of people that were surrounding the entry way. Harry went to a spot where some short girls were taping the commotion going on inside. Over their heads he saw Louis lying on the cold dirty floor crying, holding his arm in pain, and Kendall was standing above him, ready to push him again. Before he could get to Louis’ side, Zayn broke through the crowd and helped Louis up, shielding him for Kendall and the rest of the frantic high schoolers watching.

Red hot rage boiled in Harry’s mind he saw Louis whimper as Zayn led him away from the scene. He got even more angry when he saw that Louis’ lunch was all over the floor. He knew that Kendall split it and hurt him. Harry had never felt the urge to hit someone so much until now. It had been one thing to see Louis fall when he was pregnant because some idiot accidently knocked him over, but to witness someone hurt him on purpose made him beyond furious.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He shouted as he ran to stand in front of her and looked down at her as if she was nothing but scum. Which was exactly what she was.

“I– I didn’t do anything. He’s the one who came at me.” Kendall lied as she took a step back, looking for a way to escape.

“Sure he did.” Harry growled and took a step closer to her, his face only a few inches away from hers.

She had always wanted him to be that close, to look into his pretty green eyes and kiss him, but now she wished he would go away when he looked like the devil himself.

“Harry,” Niall spoke up and grabbed his arm. “You need to calm down.” He said and slowly wrapped his hand around Harry’s clenched fist. “Louis needs you right now.”

“We’re not done.” Harry glared at her and took a step back. “Stay the fuck away from him, you fucking bitch.”

He bumped into her as he walked away, ignoring when she started crying and her sister trying to comfort her. He looked that way one more time, seeing Lovett placing his hand on her shoulder and walking her out of there.

Harry made his way to the nurse’s office where he knew Louis was at. When he got there, he barged into the room without knocking and ignored Mrs. Martha when she shook her head, going straight to Louis’ side where he was sitting on the table.

“What hurts?” Harry asked Louis.

“My wrist.” Louis responded quietly.

Liam was sitting next to him and Zayn was a few steps away on the phone. Harry assumed he was talking to Evelyn from the sound of it. He could hear her hysterical voice coming through the speaker.

He hung up then made his way to them and took a seat next to Liam, “I called Evelyn and she’s going to call John so he can come here. She said she has to get Claire ready and will be here as soon as she can.” Zayn informed his friend.

“Zayn you shouldn’t have called her.” Louis groaned then winced when he moved his hurt arm more than he was supposed to.

“I had to call them, Louis. I’ll be damned if that cunt gets away with this.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said. “Those idiots filmed the whole thing. I bet it’s on facebook, IG and twitter by now.” He shook his head. “Nosy fucks.”

“I’m on it.” Zayn said then started going through the many social medias. In no time, he had videos saved on his phone, all from different angles and that showed the whole thing. He winced when he saw Louis hit his arm on the counter.

“Is it broken?” Louis asked Mrs. Martha, his voice scared of the answer.

“No. I think it’s sprained or maybe even dislocated. I would suggest going to the doctors and getting an X-ray just to be safe.” She advised him as she placed a bag of ice on it.

Tears began to fill his eyes. “What? When will it heal? How am I supposed to hold my baby? And feed her!” Louis’ pitch rose higher with worry. How was he going to take care of Josie if he couldn’t move his arm? He looked over at Harry, his blue eyes wide with fear and full of unshed tears. But Harry stayed silent not sure how to comfort him, when he wasn’t sure the extent of his injury.

Zayn pinched him and Harry looked at him with angry eyes that quickly softened when he saw Zayn wrap his arms around Liam. Harry got up and took a seat behind Louis and slowly wrapped his arms around him, careful not to hurt his arm then pulled him back so Louis was leaning against his chest.

“Don’t cry, baby. We’re going to wait for your parents to get here so they can take you to the hospital.” Harry rubbed the inside of Louis’ good arm then kissed the top of his head.

Harry quickly called his boss, requesting to have the day off after he explained the situation, thankfully his boss was fine with it. Then he called his mom and told her that they would be home a little later, due to having to take Louis to the doctor.

The four of them didn’t have to wait long when a few minutes later Louis’ parents walked through the door without Claire. Harry didn’t let go at all even though both of Louis’ parents were trying to hug him.

“What happened?” John demanded to know. The only response he got was Zayn giving him his phone. Louis was embarrassed that his father had to hear what he had said to Kendall, but didn’t say a thing when he saw how furious his dad was, his face turning an angry shade of red.

“Let’s go to the hospital, and when we’re done there I’m gonna go press charges. This is unacceptable. And over a boy. Really?” John gave Zayn his phone back before thanking him. “I’m taking him to the hospital. I’m sure Harry can check himself out.” He gave Mrs. Martha a questioning look.

“Of course.” She said. “You can check him out at the front office downstairs. Let me get him more ice for the road, we don’t want it to swell up more.”

John helped Louis up and Evelyn was quick to stand on his other side. Liam and Zayn ended up going back to the cafeteria, and Zayn smirked when he saw Kendall sitting outside the principal’s office crying her eyes out. Harry quickly grabbed their backpacks then made his way to the front office and checked himself out. He followed them to John’s car as he tried to figure out what to do with his motorcycle and Louis’ car. He’ll probably have to ask Liam to give him a ride back and to bring Zayn so he could drive Louis’ car back to his house, but he would worry about it later after Louis was safe at home.

The ride there was fast and Harry was left waiting outside with John and Evelyn while the doctors took some X-Rays. They were then allowed into a room where Louis was laying down on the bed looking completely depressed.

“I heard the doctor say it looks like it’s dislocated.” Louis told them sadly. “Which means that I’ll most likely have to get surgery on it. And then it will be in a cast forever.” He looked down at his lap, his arm laying limply down on at his side.

Harry wanted to punch Kendall’s teeth out. His very violent thoughts were interrupted when a doctor knocked on the door then walked in holding Louis’ X-Rays in his hand.

“Hello, I’m doctor Conrad.” He shook their hands and once they had introduced themselves, he started talking. “Louis’ left wrist is unfortunately dislocated.”

As soon as he said those words, Louis started to silently cry.

“He’s going to have to have surgery as soon as possible to prevent complications. We want him to heal properly and his wrist to fully work again.” He explained.

“Can he get surgery today?” John asked.

“We’ll schedule him for one as soon as possible, but he’ll probably have to spend the night so we can monitor him.” Dr. Conrad told them.

“I can’t spend the night!” Louis exclaimed, sounding more and more stressed by the minute. “I have a baby at home that I need to take care of.”

“It’s fine, Lou.” Harry reassured him gently, while rubbing his back. “I’ll take care of Josie. It’s only for one night and she has enough milk in the fridge.”

“Would it be safe for him to breastfeed her when he goes home?” Evelyn asked the doctor.

“It should be fine, but he’ll have to be careful not to hurt his arm when holding her. He’s not going to be able to do many things. We don’t want him to hurt his wrist again while it’s in the healing process, that could leave him with severe complications and a permanent disability.”

Louis’ face turned white as a sheet, scared that he would never be able to hold his baby girl with both hands, or do anything with his left one if he happened to injure it post-surgery.

“When will he be completely healed?” John questioned the doctor quietly, afraid of the answer.

“About eight weeks.” Doctor Conrad informed. “And after that he’ll have to have a full rehabilitation program with wrist strengthening exercises to restore the hand and wrist to full normal functioning and help prevent any future injury.”

“Alright.” John sighed. “Anything to help him get better.”

“I’ll get everything ready. I’ll have a few nurses come here to get him dressed and prepped for the operation.” He said before leaving the room.

“Dad I don’t want to spend the night.” Louis started crying as soon as the doctor had left. He wasn’t even able to wipe his tears with his left hand, making him feel even more pathetic.

“I know son, but it’s for your own good. Harry and Anne can take care of Josie until you go home.” John sat down on the bed next to Louis then looked at Evelyn who was texting.

“I left Claire with Anne.” She told him. “I’m gonna have to go back, she can’t handle two babies at the same time but I’ll be back as soon as Beatrice gets there. I had to call her.”

“That’s fine.” John sighed.

Evelyn made her way to Louis and wrapped her arms around Louis and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, baby. Don’t worry about Josie, okay. She’ll be fine with Anne and Harry later tonight.”

“Give her a kiss for me, yeah?” Louis tried to hold back his tears. He already hated being away from her during school and now a whole day away from her sucked even more. He was thankful to have Anne; Louis didn’t know what they would do without her help.

Evelyn ended up leaving soon after and as soon as Louis had gone in for surgery, John left Harry there to wait for any news while he drove to the police station. He had asked Zayn to send him all the videos and now he had enough evidence to press charges on Kendall. He’ll be damned if this time he let Kris let her get away with the shit she did. She had hurt his son, had messed up his hand to the point where he needed surgery, and not only would he suffer two months for it, but so would his granddaughter. The situation made him furious.

He arrived at the police department, armed with enough evidence to be able to file charges. He met with a few LAPD officers and explained to them the situation and how his son had been bullied by her prior to the event. The process took him a while, but he waited patiently as they documented all the videos and his claims. They would still need a statement from Louis eventually, but they could go ahead and start building a case against Kendall. He hoped the prosecutor would issue an arrest warrant against her.

When all of that was done, he had Robin and Liam help him bring Harry’s motorcycle and Louis’ car back to Robin’s who had gone straight to the hospital after work to check up on Louis and Harry. He ended up giving Liam a ride back home and thanking him for helping Louis during school. Evelyn had gone to see her baby boy as soon as Beatrice got there, trusting that her mother in law would take good care of her little girl. Harry was still waiting by the time they got back, looking tired and desperate for information about Louis.

“No news at all?” Evelyn asked him as she placed an overnight bag for Louis on the chair next to hers.

“Not yet.” Harry sighed, his head buried in his hands.

The doctor chose that moment to walk up to them.

“How did it go? Is my son okay?” John asked him.

“The surgery was a complete success. We’ll wait until he wakes up to let you see him. Should only be a few minutes hopefully.” The doctor left after he delivered the news and the parents and Harry continued to wait.

They were allowed in twenty minutes when Louis was already awake but still a little disoriented due to the anesthesia. Evelyn sat down on the bed next to him to give him as much comfort as she could. She knew her baby boy was in pain and it broke her heart to see him like that. She wished that she could take it away.

“Mom..?” Louis mumbled, still trying to open his eyes.

“I’m right here, baby.” She wiped away her tears.

“Josie?” Louis asked.

“She’s home with Anne, love. She’s alright, already bathed and fed when I left.” She informed him.

“I want to see her.” Louis frowned.

“I know, baby, but we have to wait until you’re allowed to go home.” Evelyn ran her fingers through Louis’ hair then looked at Harry who was biting on his bottom lip. Last time Harry had checked on her, his daughter had been crying non stop, probably aware that Louis was supposed to be there with her but her mommy just wasn’t.

“No…” Louis’ tears rolled down the sides of his face. “I want to see her now.”

“I’ll facetime my mom.” Harry spoke up. “It’s okay, babe.”

It didn’t take long for Anne to answer the phone and Harry thanked god that Josie wasn’t crying when he could see her wide awake in Anne’s arms.

“Hi love.” Anne greeted him. “How’s Louis doing?”

“Hi, mom. He’s doing fine. He’s here and he wants to see Josie, if you don’t mind.” Harry told her.

“Not at all.” She said then seconds later Josie was on the screen, her little hands going for the phone now that she was more alert.

“Hi baby.” Louis greeted her about to cry, seeing the way she perked up at the sound of his voice. Her little arms waved in the air. “I can’t go home tonight but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay. I love you, baby. And please be good to nana, and daddy when he goes home.” Louis shed a few more tears when all he wanted was to go back in time so he could be home with his baby girl. Louis didn’t want Anne to hang up, but he understood that she couldn’t stay on the phone forever. She was already doing a lot for them when she was taking care of his and Harry’s daughter.

“Thank you.” Louis looked at Harry and then back at his mom.

“Who’s watching Claire?” He asked her.

“Beatrice.” His mom said. Louis gave her a sour look. Not excited to have to see his grandmother when he got home.

“Don’t worry, Lou.” John chuckled. “I’ll try to keep her away from you as much as I can.”

“You know whatever you do it's not going to work.” Louis sighed, trying to get used to the idea of having her there for at least a week. Hopefully she wouldn't try to feed him too much, now that he wasn't pregnant anymore.

Louis ended up getting something to eat when he wasn’t feeling nauseous anymore and when he got his food, he started missing the lasagna he was supposed to have for lunch. When he was finished, Harry said his goodbyes so that he could get back to Josie, wanting to relieve his mom who had been watching her all day. Louis’ mom stayed with him until he fell asleep, but his dad decided to stay with him overnight to keep him company.

*****

Back in Harry’s house, the teen ended up getting there later than he usually did. He sent a text to his friends asking them to take notes for him and Louis when he had already decided to skip school the next day. They had had perfect attendance up until then and he felt sad when they were going to ruin it, but it was necessary.

When he walked in, his mouth watered at the smell of the dinner his mom was making, wondering why she was cooking later than usual. His answer was in the form of a little girl wide awake in her swing in the kitchen with the cat sleeping under it. Harry smiled, appreciating the way Dusty took care of his little star.

“Hi mom.” Harry greeted her, going to her to kiss her cheek.

“Hi baby. How’s Louis doing?” She asked him.

“He’s okay but mostly sad. He wanted to come home now.”

“John sent me the video. I’m so disgusted with that girl.” Anne shook her head. “I’m glad John pressed charges against her. She deserves it.”

“John pressed charges?” Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“He did. Robin says there’s enough evidence for the prosecutor to issue an arrest warrant against her. She's eighteen and can be tried as an adult.” She said as she stirred the meat she was cooking.

“Kris will probably bail her out in the blink of an eye.” Harry headed to the fridge to get a water bottle then to the swing to kiss his Josie and ruffle the fine hairs on her head.

“She can try. But then she’ll be the next one pressing charges against me when I’m done with her. We’re all tired of that family’s bullshit. I don’t know what you saw in that girl, she’s a monster. Thank God your got Louis pregnant and not her.”

“Mom!” Harry exclaimed, his face glowed red with embarrassment.

“What? Aren't you glad too!?” Anne asked him. “Louis is such a sweet boy, and he makes even sweeter babies.” She kissed Josie's cheek, and the little one gave her a big toothless smile.

Harry smiled at the two of them. “Yeah. I'm glad. She's my everything.”

“We all know, love.” Anne smiled.

At that moment Josie began crying and reaching her hands up toward her daddy.

“She needs to be changed. I gave her a bottle a little while ago.” Harry picked her up and began walking toward his room where the diapers were. His mom followed him asking him questions as they climbed up the stairs. “Louis is coming back tomorrow right? I don't want her to run out of milk.”

Harry grabbed a diaper and the wipes when he got to his room and laid her down on the mat, unbuttoning her onesie as he did so.

“Yeah he'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry. I don't think he could stand to be away from her that long.” Harry assured his mother.

“Poor thing, it’s so hard for him to be away from her. He sounded so sad when he facetimed Josie.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “He's a bit dramatic if you ask me.”

“He's a new mom. I didn't want to leave you or Gemma when I had to go back to work. It's difficult Harry.”

“It did kinda broke my heart.” Harry finally admitted after a long pause. “Ow! Mom!” Harry held the back of his head when Anne lightly smacked it.

“Don’t be dramatic, Harry.” She teased him and rolled her eyes. “You ask me to facetime her on your breaks at work. You’re worse than Louis.”

“I just love this muffin so much!!” Harry kissed her tummy until he made Josie cry.

“You’re terrible.” Anne laughed, watching Harry putting hand sanitizer on his hands then picking her up.

They went back downstairs where Harry left Josie in her swing, greeted Robin then took a shower. That night Harry went to bed after helping his mom clean the kitchen. He made sure Josie was safe in her crib and Dusty on the bed next to him before he fell asleep. But the cat’s company wasn’t nearly as good as his Louis’.

******

Harry went to sleep after he put a sleeping Josie in her crib. But not even an hour passed by before she was awake and crying. The few times it happened, Harry got up and checked to see what was wrong. Once he soothed her, he rocked her back to sleep. But after the fifth time that she woke him up in the span of three hours, Harry knew that she had to be upset about something. Her diaper was clean, she wasn’t hungry, and yet she was miserable.

Harry held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, doing his best to soothe her cries. But after ten minutes she still wouldn’t stop.

“What’s wrong Josie?” Harry asked her, his voice desperate and his eyes were burning as he stared at her, the white around his emerald irises were a dark sleep-deprived red. For a brief moment she stopped her crying and looked up at him, her big round sad blue eyes stared up at her daddy, her bottom lip jutted out in a cute pout. Harry thought that she looked so much like Louis when she did that. Her lips definitely resembled his more, but those eyes and faint eyebrows, were all Louis. Maybe she missed him?

“Do you miss mommy, muffin?” Harry lifted her up closer to his face so that she could see him better. “Is that why you have been crying all night?”

Josie responded by trying to grab his lips.

“I do too.” He consoled her with a kiss to her forehead then tried to kiss every single one of her little fingers.

Harry knew that if he put her back in her crib, she would start crying again, so he walked to the bed and sat down on the mattress with her chilling quietly in his arms, yawning adorably every few minutes.

“How about we keep each other company tonight?” But instead of Josie giving him an answer, she put her fist in her mouth and scrunched up her nose a tiny bit as well as puffed out her cheeks. Harry instantly stopped moving and stared her down, his sleepy green eyes going to slits. He knew that face. It was Josie’s poop face.

“Really muffin? Right before we were about to sleep?” Josie gave him a smile in return.

When she was finished, Harry changed her, but was too lazy to button her onesie back up so he took her back to bed in just a diaper. He pulled back the covers and laid down flat on his back, laying Josie on top of his bare chest, her head resting right above his heart. With one hand on her back and a blanket covering them up to Josie’s neck, he fell asleep a few minutes later, Josie’s quiet breathing joining his snores not too long afterward.

~*~

The next morning at nine Harry was driving to the hospital, with Josie strapped in her car seat in the back along with some breakfast food Anne put in there for Louis, that Harry was going to sneak in. Once he arrived, he parked in the back lot. Harry looked at Josie who was sucking quietly on her pacifier.

“Ready to see mommy, munchkin?” Harry asked her.

She blinked at him and made a cute gurgling sound. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Harry adjusted her warm beanie and then grabbed the carrier along with the diaper bag and made his way inside. He could tell Josie was starting to get squirmy when they entered the elevator, and urged it to go faster in his head.

When he got to Louis’ room, the green-eyed boy quietly stepped inside after he noticed that the injured boy was still sleeping. He placed the carrier on the chair, and then took Josie out of it, wrapping her soft pink baby blanket around her before holding her against his chest, tucked nice and snug in his arms.

Harry sat on the hospital bed, the disturbance his bum made on the thin mattress causing a sleepy Louis to open his eyes.

“Look my little star,” Harry whispered in Josie's ear. “It's mommy!”

“Haz...?” Louis whispered hoarsely in a groggy voice. He used his right hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning boo.” He smiled warmly. “I brought you a gift.”

Louis looked down to see what was in Harry's arms. His eyes lit up like the 4th of July when he saw his baby girl. “My Josie!”

Louis on instinct reached both of his arms out toward her but halted when he felt a stinging pain in his left one. It didn't move an inch being weighed down by its cast.

But after seeing the slight twitch in his fingers, Harry knew how much he longed to reach out and grab their daughter with both of his hands. The sad reality that he couldn't made his heart hurt.

Not discouraged, Louis brought his good hand to Josie’s face, rubbing his fingers over her soft cheek. But it wasn't enough. He needed to be closer to her. To hold her.

He looked up at Harry, trying to express without words what he wanted, still too ashamed to admit out loud that he needed help to take care of his own baby.

Thankfully Harry knew exactly what he wanted and placed Josie in his single arm, helping Louis position her right so that he could support her weight on his own. Harry silently nodded his head toward the plastic headboard, instructing Louis to lean back so that Josie could rest on his chest.

As soon as she was safely in his arm, Louis relaxed, kissing the top of her head every few minutes.

“Did she give you a hard time last night?” He wondered.

“For a bit yeah.” Harry shrugged.

“Why? What happened?” Louis asked.

“She just missed you is all.”

Louis smiled. “I missed you too baby.” He rubbed his thumb against her side. “So much.”

Josie responded by placing her hand over Louis’ breast and fisting the material, trying to get access to his milk.

Louis panicked, now sure what to do when he could only use one hand, and that hand was already holding her. He looked over at Harry, who was oblivious to Louis’ dilemma.

“Harry...”

“Yeah?” Harry looked down where Louis’ eyes were staring at their daughter who was now tugging on his shirt. “Oh...”

Louis blushed bright red.

“Okay just hold on a second.” Harry got up and went to Louis’ side. “Scoot up a bit.” He told him.

Louis did his best to move his bum forward, enough to where Harry could slip in behind him and sit down. He then wrapped his legs around Louis, his chest pressed against Louis’ back. Harry put his arms under Louis, and held hands out under Louis’ arm. “Here. Transfer her in my arms babe.”

Louis gently removed his arm and let her slide into Harry's awaiting hands. Once Louis’ arm was free, he pulled up his shirt and undid the front of his bra. When his nipples were free, Harry lifted up Josie so that she could reach one. The baby immediately latched on when it was level with her mouth. Louis gasped softly at the feeling, surprised by her eagerness.

“Jeez Josie. Slow down baby.” He said, afraid that she would choke by how fast she was swallowing. It was like she was starving. “When's the last time she ate?” He asked her father.

“Not to long ago!” Harry replied quickly. “I told you, she really missed you.”

Josie looked up at him, her dark eyelashes fanning her big blue eyes. Her little fingers spread out across his breast, holding him in place. Louis picked up her hand and stroked her soft baby skin soothingly, silently communicating how much he loved and adored her. Then her eyes fluttered close as she continued sucking peacefully.

Louis was drawn out of his trance when he felt Harry's lips kiss the back of his neck sweetly, but there was no sexual intent in the gesture, only admiration. “You’re such a good mom. The best, Lou.”

“I try my best.” Louis rested his head against Harry’s shoulder.

When Josie was done eating, Harry put her back in her car seat then took out the food so Louis could eat. Louis was so thankful for Anne when the night before he had had to eat the gross hospital food for dinner. Louis would glance at his sleeping baby every now and then to make sure she was doing fine. He had just finished eating when John and the doctor walked into the room. Harry was quick to put the plastic tupperware in Josie’s bag before the doctor could see it.

“Good morning, Louis. How are you feeling? Dr. Conrad greeted him, then shook Harry’s hand.

“Better. My arm hurts when I try to lift it up.” Louis informed him in hopes that this will go fast so he could be allowed to go home with Harry and their baby.

“Just when you lift it up?” The doctor asked.

“It’s bearable when I’m not moving it, but when I lift it up it hurts a lot.” Louis explained.

“That’s normal. I’m going to prescribe you pain meds.” The doctor explained to him and John. “The cast will stay there for at least eight weeks or longer if necessary, then after that we will refer you to a physical therapist so you can start a rehabilitation program so your wrist can fully heal and be back to normal.”

“Will I be able to hold my baby at all?” Louis asked.

“You can onlyif there’s someone there to help you. I don’t want you to hurt your arm more, so if you can lay down with her on your chest and not use your arm then that’s totally fine. I’m going to check on your wrist then I’ll sign the release form so you can go home. Try to take it easy please.”

“We’ll make sure he does. Thank you, Dr. Conrad.” John said as he moved out of the way to allow the doctor to check Louis’ wrist.

When the doctor was done, he stepped back and started writing on Louis’ file. Josie made cooing sounds which had the doctor looking at her with a smile on his face.

“Hello.” He said in a baby voice, gently tickling Josie’s side which made her smile. “You both have a gorgeous little girl.” He told Louis and Harry.

“Thank you.” Louis and Harry said in unison. They looked at their baby who was the only one that kept them going during hard times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Guys, there's a part, very short, that contains sexual assault. It is very short and we just wanted to warn you.

Louis was released that same morning with instructions on how to take care of his arm and a prescription for his pain meds that John helped him get filled. When they got home, Louis had just walked in when his grandma Beatrice was already on him. She hugged him and helped him to the couch where his mom was sitting on with Claire in her arms.

“How are you feeling, love?” His mother asked him.

“Better. I just can’t hold Josie like I used to.” Louis said sadly.

“I know it’s sad, but we’ll be here to help you as much as we can. You’re not alone sweetie.” Evelyn wrapped her left arm around her son.

“Thank you, mom.” Louis rested against her.

“Are you hungry, munchkin?” Beatrice asked him.

Louis fought the urge to groan. “Not right now, nana. I ate before they released me. Anne sent me food with Harry.” Louis explained to her.

“Alright love.” She nodded, then narrowed her eyes and looked at Harry. “And I know for a fact you haven’t eaten, mister.” Beatrice made her way to Harry. “Come with me so you can eat. You’re all skin and bones, child!” The woman exclaimed before she made Harry go to the kitchen with her where she was probably going to make Harry eat until he exploded. Good thing Harry ate a lot, enough to make Beatrice happy.

Harry came back half an hour later and Louis wanted to laugh when he saw the food baby he was carrying around. Harry took a seat next to Louis and let out a satisfied sigh, wrapping his arm around Louis. He looked around for Josie and found her and Claire in Beatrice’s arms. Evelyn was on Louis’ other side and John on her other side.

“Aren’t they just the cutest?” Beatrice said as she looked at her grandchildren. “They look like adorable little Tomlinson’s.”

Harry made a face at those words, annoyed that she was not acknowledging his side of the family. “She’s a Styles too.” He reminded her.

“She’s not a Styles until there’s a ring on her momma’s finger.”

“Mom, leave them alone,” John said as he took his daughter away from her because she was crying her lungs out and he didn’t want her to trigger Josie. “They are still young. And who knows, they might not want to get married.”

Beatrice stuck up her nose at that response. “I trust that Harry will do the right thing.” She said, then looked down at Josie who was stretching before getting comfortable in her great-grandmother’s arms.

Harry and Louis could tell she was way too comfortable in Beatrice’s arms. They were sure that was going to change when she got older.

“Which is none of our business.” John reminded his mother. “Josie is a Styles too, legally and by blood.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes and moved Josie so she was resting against her and her little head resting on her shoulder. The small baby woke up and started fussing, but quickly calmed down when her great-grandmother started patting her little back, making her let out little noises as she did so. Louis sat up straight when Josie coughed and seconds later tried not to laugh when he saw she had spit up all over his grandmother's shoulder.

“Goodness, child!” Beatrice pulled her away from her. “Jesus christ. You are stinky.” She cooed at her as she cleaned Josie up with her blanket.

“Harry, why don’t you take her upstairs and change her, please.” Anne told Harry then looked at Beatrice. “Let me go get you a clean shirt, Beatrice.”

“It’s fine, love. Thank you.” Beatrice gave Josie to Harry then got up. “I’ll go to John’s place and change. I’ll be back to help you get started on that cake and dinner.” She told Anne sweetly.

As soon as Harry had Josie, Louis got up with his mother’s help and followed him upstairs. He hated that he couldn't hold his baby girl on his own. He watched Harry place Josie down in the middle of the bed then going to her dresser to find her a clean onesie. He took a seat next to his baby and put his finger on her hand, smiling when she closed her little hand around it.

“I think she needs a new diaper too.” Louis said, moving to pick her up without even thinking about it.

“Lou…” Harry stared at him. “You’re gonna hurt your hand.”

“This is bullshit!” Louis finally snapped. “Fuck Kendall! I hate this!” Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he cried even harder when he instinctively clenched his fist in anger, but couldn’t with the cast on.

“Your dad pressed charges against her.” Harry told him. “We have enough evidence and we’re not gonna let her get away with it.”

“Even if she goes to jail, which is unlikely, I still can’t do anything. For two months, Harry!” Louis sat on the bed, his head resting in his only good hand.

“You can still do things, babe. You have one good arm.” Harry reminded him as he wiped Josie’s bum clean. She made cute little noises every time her daddy lifted up her legs, her big blue eyes going back and forth between him and Louis. “You’ll just have to get used to doing some things one handed.”

“But I can’t do them all! I can’t even hold her. How am I supposed to take care of her if I can’t even hold her?” Louis asked Harry. He gave his daughter his finger to hold when she reached out toward him while her father put a clean diaper on her.

“That’s why we’re here to help you. We’re in this together.” Harry kept looking at him then at Josie, making sure he was putting the diaper on correctly.

It made Louis feel a bit better when he knew Harry was telling him the truth. He couldn’t properly take care of their daughter, but they had family there to help them out, even his annoying grandmother. Regardless, Louis felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

“Thanks Harry.” He smiled at him, his heart swelling with love.

Harry looked at him when he was finished putting on the diaper. They stared into each other’s eyes until Josie began patting Louis’ arm, trying to get his attention again. The spell broke and Louis looked down at his princess.

“You are just so needy today, baby.” He leaned down to kiss her all over her little face, his hand tickling her stomach gently, making her smile her beautiful toothless smile that her parents loved so much.

“The neediest!” Harry joined Louis’ kissing fest until Josie started getting annoyed, going as far as pushing them away.

“Okay, we get it.” Louis chuckled.

“You went from needy to a grumpy pants.” Harry said. “Guess I’ll just have to give all my kisses to mommy.”

Harry couldn’t stop watching his little family with a smile on his face, watching the way Louis blushed a deep red as soon as he had said those words. He was just starting to get closer to Louis, leaning forward slowly toward his lips, but stopped when Josie let out a cry. She looked angry. She raised her little arms and messed up her hair, the red strands sticking up everywhere.

“Your hair's a mess, dude.” Harry laughed, reaching out to fix it.

Louis snorted, “Why are you calling her dude?” He laughed.

“‘Cause she’s my little dude, my little bro. Sis.”

“Sis?” Louis laughed and shook his head, knowing very well that Harry was just trying to make him laugh, to cheer him up and it was working.

“My little chicken nugget. My little star.” Harry kissed Josie’s little fist.

“You’re something else, Harry Styles.” Louis said.

“I know. I’m sorry I didn't tell you before that, but I’m actually an alien.” Harry put his pointer fingers behind his head resembling little antennas, and then began wiggling them to make Louis laugh again. “Josie’s half alien. But Gemma says I look like a frog and she calls you her hedgehog so I guess Josie’s a hedge-frog hybrid.”

Louis burst out laughing, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh. “I guess it’s good that she got most of my genes then.” He told Harry, sticking his finger in his smiling dimple before it disappeared with his smile at his comment, causing Louis to tilt his head back and laugh.

Harry wanted to poke Louis’ pudgy tummy, but a knock on his door stopped him. He told whoever it was to come in and when the door opened, Niall walked in in all his glory followed by the rest of their friends.

“Where’s my precious doll?” He looked around for the baby and when he found her he smiled. “There she is!”

“Niall, I swear you’re so loud.” Liam rolled his eyes, his arm wrapped around Zayn he was snuggled against his chest. Louis briefly wondered if they walked up the stairs like that. Probably, knowing them. They were disgusting.

Niall ignored Liam and went straight to the baby, also ignoring Louis and Harry when all he had eyes for was Josie. He gently picked her up and kissed her forehead before settling her down against his chest. Josie stared at Niall then yawned and closed her eyes.

“Yeah me too, kid.” Niall cooed at her.

“Let me hold her, please.” Zayn said.

“No. Wait for your turn.” Niall turned around so his back was to Zayn.

“Can I hold her?” Barbara asked him.

“Look doll, it’s you auntie Barbara.” Niall kissed her forehead again before giving her to Barbara.

“Niall, you’re an asshole.” Zayn grumbled accusingly at him, then went to sit next to Louis, asking him how he was doing.

“So basically you’re both the talk of the whole school. Kendall was suspended.” Niall told them.

“Who cares about that fucking barracuda.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Yeah!” Barbara agreed. “She can choke.”

Everybody stared at her when Kendall had been a friend of hers since nursery school.

“What can I say?” She stared back. “The Devil wears Prada.” She shrugged. “She’s evil. I should have stopped being her friend a long time ago.”

“Anyway!” Liam changed the subject. “I brought the notes you asked for, Haz.”

“Thanks, man.” Harry took them and handed them over to Louis, who he know would read over them later.

There was another knock on the door then Beatrice walked in. “Sweetheart, I brought you a slice of chocolate ca– Oh! Hello everyone.” She smiled at them, holding a plate with cake and a glass of milk.

“Hi, Mrs. Tomlinson!” Zayn waved at her.

“Zaynie, dear! I haven’t seen you in months!” Beatrice smiled at him then made his way to him to bring his thin body into her big loving embrace. “You keep getting taller...and skinnier. Does Trisha feed you at all?”

“She does.” Zayn defended his mom. Liam pinched his side before he could say anything else.

“Nana, these are my friends Liam, Niall and Barbara.” Louis quickly interrupted and introduced the group to his grandma.

She shook their hands and Louis looked down and rolled his eyes when he knew what was coming.

“Do you kids want chocolate cake? We also have spaghetti and meatballs. I insist.” She placed her hand over her chest.

Niall’s eyes lit up with delight. “That sounds great!” He gushed. “I would love some. I’m starving.”

“Not under my watch.” Beatrice linked her arm with his. “You poor child, you’re so skinny. Look at those skinny legs! Twigs!”

“Oh Beatrice!” Niall laughed.

Harry shook his head. His friend was about to be served a feast he wasn’t prepared for. But knowing Niall he would enjoy it and make Beatrice very happy. John was the only one who could eat enough to satisfy her.

Everybody followed them out like ants, even Barbara who hurried up to give Josie back to Harry after remembering that Louis couldn’t take her with his broken arm, then ran out after Niall who was deep in conversation with Beatrice about how he liked his chicken. Knowing Beatrice, she was capable of cooking it for him right there and then, all so she could fatten him up. Harry bit his bottom lip, trying not to talk about the unseasoned chicken fiasco Niall had tried to cook once. Now after he and Liam had made fun of him, Niall always made sure to season his chicken.

When they made it to the kitchen, they sat around the kitchen table and ate the spaghetti Beatrice had made. Harry and Louis had never seen them eating that eagerly. Louis couldn't deny that his grandmother was the best cook ever, but she always crossed the line when she kept wanting to overfeed them.

“This is so good.” Niall told her.

“There’s more if you want more.” Beatrice told him. “Anne and I made enough to feed an army.”

“Can I have chocolate cake after?” Niall asked. “And milk, please.”

“Niall!” Barbara hissed at him.

“Of course dear!” Beatrice said. “And milk too.”

Louis ended up having to leave the room when it was time to feed Josie and he was thankful when Harry didn’t ask if he needed help. He had just gotten everything ready without being told so Louis could breastfeed. He made Louis sit down on the rocking chair then put the u-shaped pillow over his lap and placed Josie below his chest in his single arm, making sure to never let go of his precious daughter. Louis supported her neck with his good arm while Harry lifted his shirt up so Josie could have access. With Harry there to help, it was so easy for Louis to feed her, but Harry had to go back to school and work at some point and wasn’t going to be there with him all day. Louis decided not to think about it too much, they’ll cross that bridge when the time came.

After their friends left, Niall with an extra full stomach and Barbara, Zayn, and Liam trailing out the door after him, their mouths hanging open in awe, Louis and Harry spent the rest of the night in their room copying notes and finishing up homework. Louis was explaining how to carry out the proper computations for a trig problem to Harry, when there was a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in,” Harry said softly, not wanting to wake Josie up, who was sleeping on the bed in between them.

“Sorry to interrupt your study time,” Anne greeted them quietly as she walked inside the room, “but I have something for you, Louis.” She handed Louis a box that had a picture of an older male with a cloth sling wrapped around his chest and a sleeping baby tucked inside of it.

“Evelyn and I went shopping for a baby sling while you two were entertaining your friends.” Harry’s mom explained “Using the sling should allow you to feed her on your own when one of us isn’t around to help you. It also has an adjustable strap, so that it will be easily to put it on one handed.”

Louis looked at the pictures on the box as Anne spoke until Harry took it out of his hands and began opening it for him. When he got the sling free, he handed it to Louis, who marveled at the soft material. “Wow. It even has little pink stars on it!” Louis smiled, wondering if Anne had picked it because of her nickname. Either way, Louis absolutely adored it. “Thanks so much Anne! I love it!”

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” She told him warmly. “Now, don’t stay up too late you two, you both have to get up for school tomorrow. But before you go to bed, Louis, you should pump some more milk. I think her supply in the fridge is running low.”

“Okay I will!” Louis agreed. “Goodnight Anne. Thanks again.”

“Night mom.” Harry kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight boys,” She said and then kissed both of their cheeks and Josie’s before leaving the room and shutting the door.

After they packed away their work, Louis pumped while Harry brushed his teeth. When Louis was finished, he did the same while Harry changed Josie and then placed her in the crib. They climbed into bed afterward, Harry completely naked and Louis wearing only Harry’s football jersey and a pair of purple panties. Harry gave Louis’ ass one firm squeeze before wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep. The groped teen woke up the next morning half hard after having Harry’s cock pressed into his bum the entire night, but sadly they didn’t have time to take care of it.

The school day went by quickly. Harry could tell that Louis was having a hard time doing things with only one hand. He and his friends did their best to help him whenever they could. Regardless of Louis’ struggles, the absence of Kendall brightened his day considerably. Harry was filled with happiness when he saw him walk the halls and enter the cafeteria stress free with a huge smile on his face, no longer worried about running into his childhood bully.

After school was out, Harry helped Louis into Liam’s car, who would be taking him home now since he couldn’t drive with his injured arm. Once Louis was safely seated in the back, Harry walked over to his motorcycle and hopped on. He gracefully weaved through traffic so that he arrived at the Hardware store on time. Once there, he punched in his time card and then he slipped on his apron that hung on the hook in the back room, lastly pinning his name tag to his shirt to complete his uniform. He grabbed the list that his boss had wrote down for him containing the jobs that he needed to do before he began his shift at the cash register at four o’clock.

He made his way to the back of the store and began shelving the new shipment of wood that had been delivered yesterday. As he stacked the sheets on top of each other, he saw his co-worker Charlie, a nice guy in his late mid-twenties, out of the corner or his eye him with a customer trailing behind him.

“Hey Harry.” He said.

“What’s up man? What can I do for you?” Harry asked as he continued stacking the planks of wood.

“Uh.. There’s this woman who asked for you.” He said, gesturing behind him. Harry turned completely around and tensed up when he saw who it was: Kris Jenner, Kendall’s mother.

She was dressed to the tens in her leopard print coat and short figure-fitting black dress, a wicked smirk beneath her blush-painted cheeks. Harry for a moment felt bad for Kendall. If she didn’t have such a terrible mother, then she would have probably grown up to be a better person.

“Oh Okay. Thanks Charlie.”

When he left, Harry greeted Kris politely, not wanting to get fired for ignoring a “customer,” although Harry had a hunch that she wasn’t here to purchase anything.

“Hello Mrs. Jenner.” Harry gave her a fake smile. “What can I do for you today?”

“Hello Harry.” She smiled back, just as fake. “I was hoping we could talk about what happened between my daughter and your little sl- I mean Louis - on that particular day at school.”

Harry’s eyes turned to slits, but he remembered that he was still on the job and he needed to act as professional as possible. “And what about it?” He hummed.

“I know that he and Kendall haven’t had the best relationship over the years, but you have to know that she didn’t mean to cause him injury.”

Harry knew that Louis and Kendall hated each other, but he believed that Kendall had not meant to hurt Louis to the point where he needed surgery. After seeing the video he could tell that she pushed him and wanted him to fall, but Louis hitting his arm on the counter then falling on his wrist, had definitely been an accident. The fact that she still put his hands on him though, was not okay.

“Maybe.” Harry acknowledged, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. “But she still hurt him, intentional or not.”

“But does she deserve to go to jail for it?” She questioned him.

“Well I don’t know, but I wasn’t the one who pressed charges so...” Harry answered.

“What?” She gasped, taken aback. “Then who did!” Kris demanded to know.

“John, Louis’ dad, did.” Kris cursed under her breath, probably calling him a few choice words. “So if you have a problem with that, then you should probably talk to him about this.” Harry suggested curtly before grabbing another piece of wood and placing it on top of the stack on the shelf.

But before he grabbed another one, he felt her long acrylic nails on his shoulder, making him stop what he was doing and stand still. Then he felt her hot breath on his neck, her lips close to his ear. “I’ll give you anything you want, pretty boy.” She trailed her fingers down his back, their prickly movement reminding him of a spider. “Money.” Then she trailed them back up. “Luxurious cars.” Next she trailed them down his chest, and then brushed over the bulge in his pants, cupping his cock and stroking it with her fingers through the material. “Or even... Sex.”

Harry grabbed her hand with the tips of his fingers as if she had the plague and pushed it away. “You’re being a creep, and don’t fucking touch me.”

But she wasn’t phased in the slightest.

“Then maybe something else? I’ll give you anything for you to convince that bastard to drop my baby’s charges.” She hissed in his ear. “Just name a price and I can match it? Josephine's college tuition paid for? Done.” Kris tried to persuade him with the snap of her fingers.

For a moment, Harry considered it, but the fact that Louis would probably kill him stopped him. He took a step back and looked at her as if she was scum, which she totally was.

“Like I said, talk about that with John.” Harry said.

“Ma’am, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” Harry’s boss startled them both.

“I was on my way out.” Kris told him, never taking her eyes off of Harry.

“And just so you’re aware, you are not allowed back in this store ever again after the kind of behavior you just displayed against one of my employees. I’ll walk you out, ma'am.” He motioned for her to start walking.

Kris looked like she wanted to protest, but she started walking instead. As soon as she was gone, Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and continued doing his job. He didn’t want his boss to think he was lazy when that wasn’t the case, he was just a little bit shaken up.

“Harry?” His boss called his name, and when Harry turned around he saw he looked worried. “Are you okay, son?”

“I am.” Harry tried to smile, trying to forget what had happened.

“What she did is called sexual assault, Harry. Don’t be ashamed. You have the right to press charges against that woman, it was caught on camera.” He told him.

Harry looked down in shame.

“Like I said, don’t feel ashamed.” His boss told him one more time before he gave him a gentle smile. “It’s okay with me if you want to take the day off.”

“Thank you, but I’ll stay. I took off two days already. But I really appreciate you worrying about me.” Harry said gratefully; he really liked his boss.

“Alright son. Anything I can do for you, just let me know.” He said before walking back to his office.

Harry finished the rest of the day without any more problems, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still paranoid that something was going to happen. When it was eight o’clock he headed home after grabbing his backpack and clocking out. As he drove home he tried to forget what had happened with Kris, though he could still feel her slimy fingers all over him. Hopefully Louis’ touch would erase those terrible memories away.

After her parked in the driveway, he went over to the mailbox to check if his mom had taken the mail out. Now that she was so busy watching Josie, sometimes she forgot to check it. Harry was expecting his work check that his boss had sent out his employees, so he hoped that it had arrived today. He opened the latch of the metal box at the end of their driveway and saw that there was a few letters inside. He shifted through them, smiling widely when he saw his check.

On his way back inside, he glanced at the Tomlinson’s mailbox and saw that it was overflowing with envelopes. Harry thought he would be nice to get their mail for them, afraid that the letters would fall out and get wet by the sprinklers that came on during the night. He made his way over to it and grabbed their mail. But as his curious eyes shifted through the letters, his smile completely disappeared when he saw that all of them were addressed to Louis from the colleges he had applied to. And just by looking at the thickness of the envelopes, he knew that they were mostly acceptance letters. Harry knew that he shouldn't open them, but he had to know if there was a chance that Louis would be going away next year.

First he opened up the ones addressed to the local community colleges, which were the same ones that Harry had applied to, and of course, Louis was accepted. Harry didn’t mind too much since they were close in distance and wouldn’t interfere with their relationship if Harry ever grew the balls to ask him to be his boyfriend. Next he moved on to the California State schools, which to his disappointment, had all accepted Louis. Before he could think too much about it he moved on to the Universities, the ones that really mattered.

To his horror, Louis had been accepted to most of them, only getting a denial from one, but Harry didn’t care because Louis hadn’t been too interested in that particular one if Harry remembered correctly. However, he was worried about the other ones, because if Louis attended, they had the potential to take him away.

What would Harry do if Louis moved up north or across the country? What if he wanted to take Josie with him? Harry already had an established job here and he most likely was going to attend the community or the state school which was less than twenty minutes away from the house. But if Louis wanted to move to go to college outside of LA, then Harry was fucked. And he couldn’t risk Louis either leaving him and Josie or taking her with him, and leaving Harry behind. He would not let some stupid ridiculously-expensive university split their family apart. So he shoved the envelopes into his backpack, planning on hiding them under his mattress, a place where he was pretty certain Louis would never look.

When he finally walked inside, he found Louis and Anne in the living room with Josie laying upside down on the carpet on a thick blanket. Harry almost screamed with happiness when she lifted her head up and her chest for a few seconds and babbled nonsense. His mother had been doing a lot of tummy time with her whenever she watched her and now Harry could see it was paying off. It felt like a dream that his little star was growing up so fast and was starting to hold her head up. It was only for a few seconds but she was doing it nonetheless and he was so proud of her.

“Look who just got home, doll!” Anne picked her up and had her stand up. Her little feet were touching the ground and she was pushing down on her chubby legs.

“It’s daddy!” Louis got close to them and kissed her cheek, making her smile.

“Hi baby!” Harry dropped his stuff on the couch and made his way to her, getting on his knees in front of her. He felt his heart about to burst out of happiness when she reached out for him as she babbled. “Daddy missed you too, muffin.” Harry grabbed her and began kissing her face.

Louis and Anne started laughing when Josie moved her head and Harry ended up kissing her on the lips. It was even funnier when Harry kept doing it and she started trying to suck on his lips. That’s when Harry stopped and held her closer.

“How was your day, love?” Anne asked him.

“It was going good until Kris showed up. She wanted me to convince John to drop the charges against Kendall.” Harry told her, having decided to keep to himself the part where she had inappropriately touched him. He knew his mom would go crazy and probably go after Kris with a hot pan.

“A waste of her time.” Anne rolled her eyes. “John is not going to drop anything.”

“Maybe he should…” Louis shrugged, looking down at his hurt hand.

“Louis, what?” Harry moved close to Louis and helped him lay Josie down on his chest so he could hold their daughter.

“I don’t want Kris to go after my dad, or my mom or Claire.” He told them. “Or after Josie. Or you guys.”

“Sweetheart, they’re not alone. We’re here to help you all.” Anne reassured him.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “And Liam’s dad is a lawyer so I’m sure he’ll help us out if we need it.”

“John already hired him.” Anne informed them. “Geoff will do a good job on the case; he’s excellent.”

They knew that was enough for Louis when they saw him visibly relax. “As long as everyone is safe,” He whispered, stroking Josie’s back with his fingers. He saw her yawning before she closed her eyes and thought she looked so cute until she let out a fart.

“Josie!” Harry snorted and started laughing when she let out another one.

“She’s pooping.” Anne told them when she saw her making that face.

They knew she was done when she started wriggling and looked ready to cry. She hated having a dirty diaper on, but what baby didn’t. Harry took her to go change her and Louis followed him when Anne announced she was going to set the table when Robin was almost home after he had worked overtime.

When they got to Harry’s room, he layed Josie down on the changing mat and began unbuttoning her onesie. Louis leaned against Harry’s back, watching him work over his shoulder. They both flinched backwards when Harry unfastened her diaper. She had made an absolute mess and it was even worse when her poop was still runny.

“This is so gross,” Harry groaned as he wiped her clean.

“Just think if we would have had a boy and he peed on your face.” Louis giggled.

“Gross.” Harry wrinkled his nose, groaning when Josie started crying and moving her legs more than necessary. “I’m almost done Josiecakes.” She put her fingers in her mouth and began sucking on them while Harry fastened a new nappy around her bottom and then changed her into a warm fuzzy onesie.

“I think I want to make my Instagram account private.” Harry informed Louis as they sat down on the bed, Josie laying across her father’s chest, grabbing at a button on the collar of his work shirt.

“Because Kris knew her full name... and I just think it would be safer if only our friends and family could see her.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Louis agreed. “But Harry... what did she do?”

“What do you mean? I told you and my mom already.” Harry frowned.

“But you looked so upset,” Louis said, stroking Harry’s arm comfortingly. “I could tell something was bothering you, baby.”

“It’s just that...” Harry turned away for a moment, his face reddening with embarrassment.

“Hazza, just tell me.” Louis urged him on.

“She touched me.” He finally let out quietly, his eyes cast downward, refusing to meet Louis’ stare.

“What do you mean she touched you?” Louis asked, starting to think the worst and feeling nauseous and dizzy.

“Like she grabbed me through my pants.” Harry elaborated.

“She grabbed your dick!” Louis asked, his voice shrill and freaked out. “Did she rape you, Harry? What happened? Oh my god!”

“NO! No, Louis. Chill. She was trying to seduce me, so that I would ask John to drop the charges. I pushed her away before she could do anything else.” Harry reassured him. “I just... I just felt really ashamed and embarrassed ... I guess? Because I’m a man and I shouldn’t feel threatened by a woman who cups my cock through my pants.” Harry confessed honestly.

“But it wasn’t consensual, Haz.” Louis responded sympathetically to him. “And Kris is scary. Just because you are a guy doesn’t mean that you can’t feel intimidated by females. You know those gender stereotypes are bullshit. Sexual assault is sexual assault no matter who’s on the receiving end.” Louis told him wisely.

“It’s still embarrassing.” Harry said, and quickly wiped away a single tear that rolled down his cheek. “Why do I have to be so fucking sensitive.”

“Harry, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Louis frowned. “You should never be ashamed of how you feel, honey.”

Louis gestured for Harry to place a sleeping Josie on the bed in between some pillows, and afterward did his best to climb on top of him. Louis leaned down and kissed along his jaw as he whispered sweetly, “I love how sensitive you are.” Another kiss on his his chin. “Means that you have a big heart.”

Harry’s cheeks turned bright red. He and Louis had never been very lovey dovey with each other. Their sex had always been hot, filled with raw passion and lust, never with sweetness and emotion. But Harry liked this, like being at the center of attention. The intimacy was strangely turning him on, and making him feel loved and one hundred and ten percent special.

Louis moved his bum a bit, scooting up closer so that he could reach Harry’s mouth. In doing so, he accidentally grinded against Harry’s dick, causing his baby daddy’s mouth to fall open to release a silent moan of pleasure. Louis took that opportunity to slide his lips in between Harry’s plump ones. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, turning their heads to the sides to deepen it and then opening their mouths even wider to let their tongues touch and wrap around each other. Eventually they slowed down and Louis rested his head against Harry’s chest.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry said as he rubbed his back. Louis hummed in response before falling asleep to the rhythm of Harry’s steady heartbeat.

They were woken up fifteen minutes later for dinner, but that was the best nap they had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	27. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

April came around and Josie turned four months old. Her hair was a little longer and her cheeks a little chubbier. Louis dressed her up in the cutest dress and took her four months picture. He had already asked Zayn for a photoshoot for her six month mark and his friend of course quickly agreed after he had done one when she was just a month old. He had been keeping those pictures a secret when he wanted to surprise Harry with the photo album he was making.

Louis’ hand was still healing but it still made Louis angry that he still needed help with Josie. He had started changing her diaper on his own and would feed her with no help thanks to the sling Anne and his mom had gotten for him. What made him angry was that he couldn’t hold her like he used to or give her baths without Harry’s help. She was going through a clingy phase where sometimes she only wanted her mommy and it wasn’t easy for both of them. She had also started sleeping through the night and her parents couldn’t be anymore thankful because now they were getting a full night sleep. Harry was especially bad because now he was no longer sleepy at work and wouldn’t be completely exhausted when he came home.

When Thursday night finally came around after a long and very busy week, Louis thought about skipping school. But one look from Anne had him changing his mind. Harry was giving Josie a bath while Louis finished putting away the dishes. Anne only allowed him to help her with the light ones when she didn’t want him to hurt his hand and complicate everything. When he was done he made his way to Harry’s room so he could help him wrap a plastic bag around his cast and found Harry staring at Josie. She was sitting up against their many pillows and Dusty was next to her trying to play with her like he always did before bed.

“What’s up?” Louis asked him.

“She’s been acting weird.” Harry told him without looking away from their daughter, staring at her curiously. “You know how she loves to play with the water, and makes her cute little noises? But this time she was too quiet. Now she won’t play with Dusty. She always plays with him, or at least tries to grab his tail. But she’s just sitting here. It’s weird. And she kinda feels a little warmer than usual.”

“Let me check.” Louis made his way to her and placed his hand on Josie’s small forehead. The baby tried to push his hand away, giving him an irritated look. “She does feel warmer. Should we get Anne? I don’t know what to do.” Louis wondered aloud, trying not to panic.

“Yeah. Let me go get her.” Harry told him before leaving the room.

A moment later, Anne entered the room with her worried son trailing behind her. She went straight for Josie, Harry having already explained to her his concerns. She picked up her granddaughter, feeling her small forehead just as her mother had done. After a few seconds, she finally gave her verdict.

“She feels warmer. Harry, please go get her thermometer.” Anne ordered and Harry quickly got up to search for the fancy thermometer Evelyn had gotten them. All they had to do was slide it across her forehead instead of shoving it down her throat or put it under her armpit like old times. He and Louis were lucky to have survived those harsh times. He gave it to his mom and let her do everything.

“She does seem to have fever.” Anne informed them after reading Josie’s temperature, but she didn’t sound one-hundred percent sure.

“What do we do? Do we give her medicine?” Louis fired questions at her quickly, freaked out that his baby girl was sick.

“Best thing to do is to keep feeding her in order to keep her hydrated and let her immune system do the job. If it gets worse then we’ll take her to the doctor.” Anne advised. “And keep Dusty away from her. He’ll overwhelm her and we don’t want that. You know what, let me just take him with me.”

Dusty knew she was coming for him, so he escaped her and got under the bed. No one was going to separate him from his child! Anne loudly sighed and shook her head before she walked out of there, telling them to get her if they needed anything. As soon as she was gone, Louis asked Harry for help to feed her. As soon as they were set, Josie started eating right away and too fast for Louis’ liking.

It was going well until she took more than she could swallow and started choking. Milk came out her mouth and Harry quickly sat her up and palmed her back before she started crying. He furrowed his brow when he noticed the milk looked yellowish but didn’t say anything when he didn’t want to scare Louis. He would probably refuse to feed her if he told him.

“You’re fine, muffin.” Harry continued palming her back, wanting to coo at her when she took a deep breath and rested her head against Louis’ chest, putting her little hand over the nipple.

They let her take her time and when she was ready, she started eating again. It wasn’t her usual feeding time so she ended up eating a bit less before she fell asleep in Louis’ arms. Their poor baby girl looked exhausted.

“I need to take a shower.” Louis motioned for Harry to take her.

As soon as Harry did, Louis pulled down his shirt and got up to grab the plastic he wrapped around his cast. He then grabbed a water bottle and drank all its contents in one go. Breastfeeding always made him so thirsty and it annoyed him. He let Harry wrap the plastic around his arm and when he was ready, he grabbed clean pajamas and headed to the bathroom. He tried to shower as fast as he could with his hurt arm and when he was done, he almost tripped when he was getting out. He had hit his knee quite hard, but that was the least of his worries when he was fine minutes later.

When he was dressed and had brushed his teeth, he went back to the bedroom where Josie was still sleeping in her crib and Harry was on his phone. He made his way to her to make sure she was okay and bit on his bottom lip when she was still warm. He knew she was going to get sick at some point and there were still more to come, but he didn’t think it would have happened so fast. His Josie was only four months old and she was still so little, too young for her body to handle a fever. These days Louis cried a lot if something happened to her, but he tried not to when he was only going to make Harry worry about him. The poor boy already had a lot to deal with.

“Would you feel better if she sleeps with us?” Harry asked him. He knew Louis so well, but sometimes Louis felt like it was as if Harry could read his mind.

“I— Yeah.” Louis nodded.

Harry nodded and got up to get her, but when he picked her up, Josie woke up and started crying. Harry tried to rock her but she only seemed to get more irritated until her father set her down in the middle of the bed. A moment later she magically stopped crying. Louis and Harry stared at her in shock, surprised that she had quit crying on her own when usually she would want them to rock her until she quieted down.

They went to sleep a few minutes later, making sure their daughter was comfortable between them and that Dusty was still asleep at the end of the bed. It felt like they had only slept for a few minutes when Josie’s cries woke them up, and one look at the clock told them it was only one o’clock in the morning. They had only slept for three hours and they were exhausted. Louis fed her again with Harry’s help and wanted to keep holding her afterward because she was still so warm, but Josie’s cries were making his head hurt and he let Harry put her back on her spot between them. She stopped crying but didn’t go back to sleep and instead stayed awake until two in the morning, occasionally letting out miserable whimpers.

“I’m staying with her today. I can’t go to school and leave her alone when she’s sick.” Louis whispered, not wanting to disturb his sleeping angel.

“I think that’s the best thing to do.” Harry agreed with him. “I’m staying too.” He said.

“Okay.” Louis nodded. Louis definitely needed Harry to stay with them even if Anne was going to be there too.

Their alarm went off too soon for their liking when Josie had woken them up two more times during the night. Louis couldn’t complain when she was eating regularly enough to keep her from dehydrating. However, now he was exhausted along with his daughter from lack of a good night’s sleep.

It was six thirty in the morning they were still asleep, due to snoozing the alarm twice, when Anne knocked on their door then walked in.

“Why aren’t you kids ready for school?” She asked them, going straight to her granddaughter to check on her temperature. Josie let out a sad whimper when she picked her up, not wanting to be disturbed.

“We’re not going.” Harry yawned and clutched the blanket closer to his chest as he watched his mother and daughter.

“Harry, you kids can’t keep skipping school if you want to graduate.” Anne made sure to wrap Josie’s blanket then unwrapped it again and checked if she needed a new diaper. When she confirmed her suspicions, she put Josie back on her spot then went to grab a clean diaper, the wipes, and the baby powder.

“She’s sick and we decided we’re not going to leave her alone.” Harry argued with her while Louis listened with his eyes still closed.

“She’s not going to be alone. I’m going to be here with her all day long.” Anne assured them.

“I can’t leave her alone.” Louis opened his eyes and sat up before he closed them again. He reopened them again and stared at her as she changed his daughter’s diaper. “She’s sick and I need to be here with her. Please Anne.”

“It’s just for a few hours. She’ll be fine. And if not then I’ll call immediately.” Josie’s grandmother promised them. “She’ll be perfectly okay in my care like she always is. Isn’t that right, lovely?” She kissed Josie’s foot as she let out another pitiful whimper.

Harry and Louis sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. So they both got up and stretched, getting ready right after. Louis made sure to feed her before they left for school on Harry’s bike. But the whole way there he wanted to tell Harry to turn around. He knew that Harry could feel his pain when they stopped at a light and he would take on hand off the handle bar and squeeze Louis’ thigh comfortingly, as if to say that he missed her and wanted to be with her too.

When they got to school, Louis hopped off the bike, glad that he had feed Josie before he left because when he was full, any movement which would make his boobs bounce, hurt. After Harry drew the key out from the ignition, they hugged each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Louis had a test that day and if he was honest, he wasn’t in the mood to take it.

He went on about his day texting Anne in between classes to make sure his baby girl was doing fine. He found out she was eating well and was sleeping for most of the day. She had only cried for a few minutes after Louis had left but then Dusty had managed to distract her. Louis swore Dusty was a blessing sent to them from above to help them out through difficult situations.

During lunch he could barely eat. He kept thinking about his baby girl being sick causing him to lose his appetite when he felt like he needed to be there with her. Even though he wasn’t hungry, Louis ended up eating his food when Harry kept insisting that he needed to since he was still breastfeeding Josie.

After lunch he walked with Zayn to their class, trying to mentally prepare himself for the test. But he had a bad feeling in his stomach that just wouldn’t go away, which was distracting his concentration.

“I know we have two more classes after this one, but I can take you home if you want me to. Just tell me.” Zayn said, trying his best to comfort Louis when he knew he was worried sick about his baby.

“You will take me home?” Louis looked up at his best friend.

“Of course I will, Lou.” Zayn smiled.

“Zayn, Louis.” The teacher called their names. “No talking, or I’m going to fail you and move you to another seat. Back to your tests.” She demanded in a stern voice.

Zayn rolled his eyes and went back to his test while Louis stared down at his phone that was in his lap. He decided not to risk getting caught with it, so he put the device back in his bag and continued taking the test. It was easy for him and he only had a page left when his phone went off and disturbed the whole class. Louis felt embarrassed but it quickly turned into fear when he saw it was Anne calling him. He started packing his pencil at the same time he was trying to answer the phone, but it was a difficult task when his hands were shaking.

“Louis, what are you doing?” The teacher asked him.

“I’m sorry, but this is an emergency.” Louis said then answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Louis, oh thank god!” Anne said, sounding a little out of breath. “You and Harry need to come to the children’s hospital. Josie’s fever spiked so I had to bring her to emergency.”

“Is she okay?!” Louis asked, ignoring the lump in his throat, his eyes already full of tears and he didn’t care if the whole class was staring at him when he went to give the teacher his unfinished test. Louis had never turned in an unfinished test before in his life. The teacher looked worried and nodded as she took it, letting him know that it was okay for him to leave. Then Louis rushed out of the classroom and headed toward the office.

“The pediatrician is with her right now. I’m in the room with her so don’t worry about her being alone.” Anne informed him.

“We’ll be right there.” Louis said then hung up. He called Harry on his way to the office to check himself out, knowing he had to wait for Harry after the other boy said he was on his way.

No words were spoken as they climbed on Harry’s motorcycle. The worried father maneuvered through traffic like a maniac to get there faster. Louis held onto him for dear life. When they got there, they had to ask for them at the reception, getting annoyed when they had to show ID since they were in a children’s hospital.

“She’s in room 212, the doctor should be there soon with a diagnosis.” The nurse told them as she gave them two passes. As soon as they were placed in Louis’ hands they ran to the elevator.

When they walked into the room, they found Anne sitting on the edge of a hospital chair holding Josie’s little hand. She was asleep and laying down in a crib, covered with her favorite pink baby blanket with her name on it. They were shocked to see Anne was wiping away her tears with a tissue. She looked up at them with red eyes and it scared them, already afraid that something was very wrong with their daughter.

Harry and Louis quickly walked toward the crib, seeing how their Josie’s eyelids were red probably due to having cried so much. But what scared Louis the most was the bald spot on her head where they inserted the IV in her skin. Harry grabbed his hand when he saw it, both of them trying not to cry when they thought about how much pain she had gone through. Louis reached out to touch her little forehead, finding out that she was a little less warm than she had been that morning.

“Why is the IV on her head?” Harry asked his mother.

“Her veins are so tiny on the rest of her body. So they had to do it on her head.” She explained, then burst out crying. “I never want to see her cry again the way she did when they put it in.” She sobbed.

“It’s okay, mom. It’s okay.” Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders squeezing her comfortingly before he kissed the side of her head. But then Louis burst out crying too and Harry pulled him close to them with one of his arms.

“They took blood and urine samples to try and find out what’s wrong with her. They were able to lower her fever. The doctor told me that if I had waited longer she– she would have been gone by now.” Anne cried harder. “I’m such a bad grandmother. I should have had you guys take her to the hospital immediately. I’m so so sorry.” She apologized.

“No Anne.” Louis shook his head, tears still trailing down his cheeks. “You did the right thing.” Louis reassured her.

“Yeah mom.” Harry agreed. “You got her here just in time. That’s all that matters.” He told her gratefully.

Josie stirred. A moment later her blue eyes opened. She looked around with a confused expression then stretched, her hand about to touch the IV but Louis was fast to move her hand away. She whimpered before she started crying, getting louder as time went by.

“It’s time for her to eat.” Anne told them. “I don’t think there’s going to be a problem if you feed her.”

Harry picked Josie up as he shushed her. Louis sat on the chair Anne had been sitting on ready to feed her. Harry made sure to be careful with the IV and wrapped the blanket around her before giving her to Louis, who used his good arm to hold her as best as he could. Josie started eating right away as Louis dried the tears staining her chubby cheeks with his hurt arm. Harry used that time to go get his mother another chair, telling her to sit down just as Josie stopped eating and turned her head to the side as soon as she had heard his voice.

“Uh...why is my milk yellow?” Louis looked down at his chest when a few droplets came out. He didn’t get to show them when Josie decided it was time to continue eating and a female doctor walked in with a thick stack of papers in her hands.

“Hello, Mrs. Twist.” She greeted Anne before she noticed the two boys in the room. “Hello, I’m doctor Anderson.” She smiled at them. “You two must be Josephine’s parents.”

“Hi.” They answered in unison.

“I’m glad you’re all here. I just got Josephine’s results back, and it’s exactly what I suspected.” The doctor announced.

“What’s wrong with her?” Louis covered himself and Josie with a blanket as he asked her.

“She has a Urinary Tract Infection. We’re going to give her antibiotics through the IV. Treatment is usually three to seven days, but once we give her the first dosage, I expect her to start improving after forty-eight hours. I’m also going to order a renal ultrasound scan. This will tell us if there are any blockages and will check to see if her kidneys are normal in shape, size and position.” She informed them. “The nurse can start the treatment now, you don’t need to move.” She told Louis when he was about to interrupt Josie’s meal.

A nurse walked in with what they knew were the antibiotics. Louis only had eyes for his baby as the nurse injected the antibiotic through a tube. “She’s going to feel a little bit of discomfort when it reaches her vein but don’t worry, she won’t be in pain, just uncomfortable for a few seconds.”

Josie stopped eating and reached out to touch the spot on her head a few minutes later, a little bit of milk coming out from the corner of her mouth that Louis wiped away.

“You know,” the nurse smiled at Louis and Josie. “It’s a good thing you’re breastfeeding her, it will help her get better faster. Especially when your body is already reacting well to the infection she has.”

“Is that why my milk is yellow? Is it somehow different because she’s sick?” Louis asked the nurse.

“Yes, that’s exactly right!” She told him. “Your milk now has a higher white blood cell count which helps your daughter’s immune system fight the infection, since her’s is pretty weak because she’s so young.” The nurse explained.

Harry nodded along to the explanation, glad to know Louis wasn’t sick or anything bad.

“Do you know what could have caused the infection.” Anne asked, looking at the nurse then Dr. Anderson who was writing notes on Josie’s chart.

“A UTI in most cases develops when bacteria from the excrement, get inside the urethra and into the bladder. There are many reasons why this could have happened. There could have had a buildup of bacteria, bubble bath soap could have irritated her urethra, or it could have even been genetic, if one of you has a family history of having UTIs. However, sometimes poor hygiene can lead to an infant having a UTI,” Doctor Anderson explained.

Louis bit on his bottom lip and looked down in shame at his child. It was still clear that something must have been left there for bacteria to accumulate long enough to make her sick. He knew that they hadn’t used bubble bath soap and that having UTIs was not in their family histories. Since it wasn’t any of those options, he knew it was because of him. He has not been wiping her well enough when he changed her diaper.

He wanted to cry when he felt horrible and like a shit mother when it was his fault she had gotten sick. He couldn’t even clean up his daughter the right way because of his god damned wrist. He had failed her. He was supposed to care for her and protect her and he had failed his sweet innocent baby girl. She didn’t deserve to have such an incompetent mother. She deserved better.

Josie finally unlatched and started squirming in her mother’s arms and looked around.

“Someone is starting to feel better.” Harry smiled down at his daughter, taking her little hand in his.

“That’s what we like to see.” The nurse told them as she cleaned up.

“We’ll keep her here during the weekend and do some tests again on monday. If everything comes back normal then she’ll be allowed to go back home. I suggest you bring like a favorite stuffed animal or whatever comforts her to make her stay here more comfortable.” Dr. Anderson told them.

“I think our cat Dusty is out of the question.” Anne said when it was Dusty who was the one she always cuddled with during the day.

“Sadly the hospital doesn’t allow pets here.” Dr. Anderson shook her head in disappointment.

Louis couldn’t even fake a smile when he was still looking at Josie who had her whole fist in her mouth. She was looking up at him with her big beautiful blue eyes, and Louis was trying to hold it together when he just wanted to break down and tell her how sorry he was. It got even harder when she took her fist out of her mouth and out of nowhere gave him the most precious smile he had ever seen, as if she was happiest when she was in his arms.

When the nurse and the doctor finally left, Louis’ lips trembled before he started crying again. He let Harry take Josie so his mother could pat her back when he couldn’t even do that. He was completely useless. Not only could he not wipe her right, but he wouldn’t even hold her or pat her back. At least he was able to feed her and help her immune system fight off the infection. But he wouldn’t even need to help her do that if he had taken care of her properly in the first place. Louis look away from all of them in shame. All of this was his fault.

“I’m going to go home and bring Josie’s things and an overnight bag for you kids.” Anne placed Josie back in the crib, making sure to raise the railing up so she was safe. “You’re both staying, right?” She asked them, just to make sure.

“Of course.” Harry told his mom. They would never leave her while she was sick in the hospital. “I have to call my boss and tell him I won’t be able to come in today though.” He frowned.

If his boss was someone else, he would have probably already gotten fired. But he knew his boss had been a teen parent and lucky for Harry, he understood. In fact, his boss had told Robin he was proud of Harry because he worked hard and was always on time and nice to the customers. That he was always willing to help and never waited around for him to tell him what to do nor was he lazy. Robin of course had bragged for days about his son, whether it was at work or church. Who would have thought that having a baby caused him to turn his life around.

“Okay love,” Anne kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Call me if anything happens.” She said before leaving the room.

“Everybody’s texting me, asking about if Josie is okay.” Louis said as he replied to a text from a very worried Zayn. Josie was the light of his eyes.

“Yeah, Niall’s freaking out.” Harry showed him a text their blond friend had sent him, asking how she was doing and if they needed anything. Liam’s text popped up on the screen as well.

“We’re lucky she has a lot of people that love her.” Louis said, feeling that damn lump again in his throat.

“She’ll be okay, babe.” Harry hugged Louis when he saw he was about to cry again. “She’ll get through this.”

“I know.” Despite Harry’s efforts to comfort him, Louis’ tears rolled down his cheeks. “I just— it’s my fault she got sick in the first place.” He sobbed, he voiced his self-deprecation and guilt.

“What?” Harry asked, shocked. “How the hell is this your fault? You did nothing wrong, baby.” He tried to sooth him.

“Yes I did Harry!” Louis raised his voice. “I can’t do anything with this stupid hand! I didn’t wipe her good enough and look where that got her. A motherfucking infection! God I’m such a bad mom.” Louis sobbed into his hands, completely ashamed of himself.

“No worse than I am.” Harry murmured. “I’m the one who left her naked all the time, which couldn’t have been good for her immune system. If either of us is to blame then it’s me.” Harry confessed and looked at the ground.

Louis looked up and stared at Harry, realizing that he felt just as guilty as him. But he still felt like he was more to blame. Leaving her naked was one thing, but not cleaning her behind was even worse.

“But you do so well with her, Harry.” Louis argued. “At least you can wipe her and bathe her right. But I can’t do anything without fucking it up! I can’t even pick her up when she needs me. None of this would have happened if I hadn’t gotten into that fight with Kendall. I’m such a terrible mom. I should have acted mature, and now our little star has to pay for my mistakes. She deserves better. I should have stayed out of her life and just let you raise her without me. I -”

“Louis, shut up!” Harry interrupted him, ending his speech. “You are the best mom.” Harry told him, his tone serious and genuine. “You love her so much and do everything you can for her. You do put her first. And it’s not your fault that your arm is injured. It’s was because of that stupid bitch! Don’t for a second blame yourself for this. You are perfect.”

Louis stared at Harry, his eyes wide and emotional.

“And please don’t ever say that you regret staying in her life. I just- I just can’t handle it. I can’t handle even thinking about you not being here with us. With me.” Harry whispered.

“But you would have found someone else, someone better to help you raise her.” Louis disagreed.

Harry cupped Louis’ face with the palm of his hand, stroking his tear stained cheek as he said, “there is no one better.”

“How do you know?” Louis’ blue eyes darted back and forth, staring deep into Harry’s green ones, searching for the truth.

“Because. I love you Louis.” Harry gave him a small smile. “Even though we’re only eighteen, I know you’re it for me.”

Louis stared at him speechless, shocked by Harry’s words. Deep down he knew that there was a chance that Harry reciprocated his feelings. Now, after hearing it outloud, he was a hundred percent sure that they were on the same page, and therefore he was no longer afraid to hold back these words.

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had been too afraid to tell Louis, afraid of rejection. But all that time Louis had been feeling the same way about him and for once it felt like everything was right in the world. He kissed Louis slow and gentle and pulled away to look at the beauty in front of him who was smiling. But his smile disappeared when they heard a whimper and turned to look at their baby star. She was sprawled like a starfish still asleep even though she was pouting and moving her little head side to side.

“My poor sweet girl.” Louis cooed as he made his way to her, letting Harry lower the railing so the proud mother could have better access to his sweet baby girl. “She must be dreaming.”

“What is it, baby?” Harry cooed at his daughter as he leaned down to give her kisses.

“You’re going to wake her up, Haz. She needs to sleep.” Louis said, his tone sweet and maternal.

“Lou?” Harry observed the way Louis kissed Josie’s forehead then started running his fingers through her hair trying to avoid the bald spot as much as possible.

They just couldn’t stop looking at it.

“Yeah?” Louis finally blessed Harry with his attention when he was done doting over his precious daughter.

Harry swallowed some spit and wringed his hands together. He was so nervous and he had never felt that way before. “I know this is too fast and now’s not the time but, like, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

It was out. It was done and there was no going back. If Louis said no, Harry was actually going to jump out the window and disappear with his shame. They could go live in the woods together and get married.

“I thought you were never going to ask me.” Louis said. “I always thought I was going to lose you to that bitch.”

“So..?” Harry urged him to answer. “Yes? A little yes? Maybe? Maybe yes?”

Louis bit on his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling then looked down at his feet. They were suddenly so interesting. Harry had seen everything there was to see about him and Louis had almost never been shy about it but now here he was acting like a virgin with his first school crush. Well, technically Harry had been his very first crush. They had grown up together, they had always been neighbors and their parents had always been friends.

Louis knew he adored Harry on his sixth birthday party. That day had been the best and worst of little Louis’ life. He had specifically asked his mother Evelyn to only invite his friends, but of course like all moms, she didn’t listen to her son’s request. He remembers having been so excited and waiting for Harry to get there. He didn’t want to play with anybody until Harry got there, but to his great surprise, the jerk walked in holding Kendall’s hand. Harry had only given him the present he and Gemma had help wrap then had gone back to playing with Kendall who was wearing the latest light up shoes that Louis still didn’t have.

It was the worst birthday party until Zayn had cheered him up. Louis had received many presents and by the end of the day had forgotten about Harry’s betrayal until said boy had showed up at his door accompanied with his mom ready to spend the night with him. Louis had been a little mad at Harry, but Harry always managed to get back in his good graces. Especially when Harry told him how he had almost lost his life when he got on the kitchen countertops to reach for the candy in the highest cabinet so he could bring it all to him. That was and still is Harry, always charming his way back into Louis’ heart. Louis loved him the way he was, and now he was sure Harry loved him too. Harry had said it. He was it for the father of his child.

“Yes.” Louis finally answered after keeping Harry waiting long enough. “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

“I swear you’re not going to regret it!” Harry grabbed his hands and kissed each one.

“I hope we don’t get to that point ever. But I trust that we won’t.” Louis held his hands, never letting go even when the nurse walked in to check on Josie. They watched her like hawks, wanting to know everything that was being done to their daughter.

“Her fever has gone down which is excellent. It means she’s reacting well to treatment.” The nurse named Angela said.

“Thank god!” Louis sighed in relief, letting Harry wrap his arms around his waist.

“Was it necessary to shave her hair off?” Harry asked the nurse.

“Harry!” Louis slapped his hand then looked at the nurse. “Please excuse him.”

“No worries!” The nurse chuckled before she smiled sadly at the sleeping angel. “And unfortunately it was. The tape we use will already be hard enough to remove and hair will only make it worse. She has beautiful hair and it was hard to shave it off. But don’t worry, it should grow back fast.”

“I hope so.” Harry said, looking at his daughter with sad green eyes.

The nurse left them alone just as Josie started waking up. Louis was replying to his parents texts while Harry gave their daughter all his attention. Josie was still sleepy and rubbing her eyes when Harry sat her up in front of him. She could now hold her own head up but they always made sure to be ready to hold it in case she lost control when it was still a bit wobbly.

“Guess who asked mommy out?” Harry sing-songed to Josie, watching her put her thumb in her mouth. It was obvious she wanted her pacifier, but like the good baby she was, she didn’t complain. Or maybe it was because she was sleepy, sick, and still felt like shit.

“That’s right, baby! Daddy asked mommy out and he said yes.” Harry loudly kissed her cheeks and picked her up to hold her close, minding the IV on her head.

She yawned cutely and rested her head on her father’s shoulder as he rubbed her back. She was wearing a white onesie with little yellow ducks all over it. Harry hated the outfit with a passion, but Louis had gotten it for her so Harry was forced to love it.

“Someone’s pooping.” Harry said in a baby voice, making sure she was comfortable while she pooped. “Lou, did mom bring her things?” Harry asked Louis.

“No. The nurse told me they put a disposable diaper on her and I just asked for more and for wipes too.” Louis informed him, then got up and made his way to the door just as the nurse got there.

She gave them a bag full of diapers and wipes. Louis quickly handed one to Harry knowing Josie absolutely hated having on a dirty diaper. He distracted her while Harry changed her diaper, making sure he wiped her correctly. Harry left her in his arms to go wash his hands and take a wee. Louis was giving Josie kisses when Harry walked in followed by his mom and to Louis’ surprise, Gemma.

Gemma quickly put the bag and the nursing pillow she was holding on a chair then made her way to them and wrapped her arms around Louis then leaned down to kiss Josie. She only got to see her whenever she facetimed them and last time she had seen her in person was back when she had been born.

“Look at you!” Gemma cooed at the baby. “You got so big, baby.” She said, then looked at Louis. “Can I hold her?”

“Yeah!” Louis nodded with a smile on his face, happy that Gemma was going to be home during spring break.

“Hello!” Gemma said in a baby voice as soon as Josie was in her arms. “Auntie Gemma missed you!” She kissed the baby’s cheeks then looked at Louis. “How are you?”

“Good.” Louis smiled, but couldn’t hide how tired he was.

“I was going to come here tomorrow but mom called me and told me Josie’s sick. My poor baby.” Gemma cooed.

“She gave us quite the scare.” Anne kissed the baby’s little fist. “But she’s getting better. She’s tough like her mama.”

Gemma and Josie stared at each other. The baby kept looking up at her aunt with wide eyes then would look at Anne then at Harry before looking at Gemma again. Gemma tickled her tummy, which made Josie smile and Gemma lose her shit. The proud aunt placed her finger inside the baby’s hand and giggled when Josie held it and refused to let go when Gemma tried to pull her hand away.

“She loves you.” Harry looked at Josie over his sister’s shoulder, getting the baby’s attention right away.

Gemma stared at both Harry and Louis, seeing how tired they looked when they had spent all day in the hospital. “Why don’t you two go home and rest. Mom and I’ll stay with her until you guys come back.” She suggested.

Louis didn’t want to leave his sick baby girl, but he was exhausted from all the stress of the day. So he and Harry took her advice, leaving a few minutes later after they kissed her goodbye.

Once out of the hospital they hopped back on Harry’s bike and drove home. But this time Louis held on tighter to Harry and gave his exposed neck a few kisses when they were stopped at red lights, happy to finally be his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	28. XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we took forever! please let us know what you think, don't be shy! Xx

When they walked in the house both boys ate a few snacks and then climbed the stairs to Harry’s room. Dusty had run to them as soon as they had walked in, but quickly lost interest when he saw Josie wasn’t with them. Louis began getting ready for a shower while Harry started a load of laundry, taking advantage of the free time without Josie to do some chores. But once he realized that his lover was going to shower, he quickly filled up the washer and pressed start. He had to go back when he realized he had forgotten to add softener and Louis hated washing his clothes without it.

Harry almost tripped on his way to the bathroom running as fast as he could before Louis could lock him out. He had done it a few times now and Harry always fell for it, he should know by now that Louis had developed the habit of tricking him and he loved teasing Harry whenever he could. It was like leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for a hungry duckling. Harry was sure he always ended up looking like the ugly plastic bath ducklings Louis had gotten Josie.

Harry was super glad that his mom and Gemma were watching Josie, when he pressed himself against Louis’ back and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. His hands rubbing the soft pouch of his tummy. He loved how beautiful and soft his boyfriend was.

The softest.

Harry was a bit obsessed.

“You’re gonna make me trip.” Louis giggled. He stepped out of Harry’s hold so that he could shimmy out of his skin-tight jeans.

Harry took that moment to lock the door. Even though there was no one home, he wasn’t taking any chances of someone seeing what was now for his eyes only.

Harry watched his lover pull off his top when he was finished with his pants, unclasping his bra and throwing it to the floor in one quick movement. The green eyed boy stirred in his gym shorts, his eyes now fixated on the only remaining article of clothing on Louis’ body: a pretty pair of pink lacy panties.

Louis, knowing all too well that Harry’s gaze was locked on his ass, decided to tease him. With his slender index finger, he slowly curled it round the thin fabric pulled tight against his wide hips and tugged it down until one fat tan globe popped out. Then he pulled the other side down, swaying his hips a bit as he did so, hoping that the combination of his floral tramp stamp and the strip tease of his pink lacy panites was driving his baby daddy crazy.

After not having been fucked for months, this was his way of telling Harry that he was ready. Wanted his thick cock to fill him the fuck up. Louis was aching for it, so dizzy with desire that it could be felt from his head to his toes and all throughout his bones.

When his panties finally fell to the floor he began to walk to the shower, but was stopped when Harry pushed him up against the door and attacked his lips. But Louis didn’t mind at all. In fact, he had been expecting it, had been waiting for it, ever since Harry had asked him to be his boyfriend. Louis’ ass had healed beautifully and now he needed Harry inside of him before he exploded.

Harry released Louis’ lip and pulled back for a second. Louis watched him take his clothes off before he moved on to shower. He turned the water on, setting it to the perfect temperature before grabbing Louis’ hand to pull him in.

“Wait!” Louis cried out after he almost forgot.

“What is it?” Harry asked him.

“My freaking cast! I can’t get it wet.” He reminded his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah. Let me go get something for it. Be back in a sec.” Harry kissed his cheek then ran to go get some plastic covering. When he was back, he tied it around the injured arm and then guided Louis past the shower curtains and into the hot steamy spray.

Louis was left confused when Harry grabbed his shampoo and started washing his hair. He felt cheated. Louis was absolutely positive that they were finally going to have sex. How could Harry resist him? Maybe he should bend over? That usually got Harry going.

After a long time of just platonic touches, as in no penetration, he thought that it was never going to happen.

Louis felt frustrated when Harry removed his hands from his scalp and began washing his own hair, then scrubbed his creamy-skinned body. All he could do was watch with lust-filled eyes. It wasn’t until he rubbed the loofa onto Louis body, that it happened.

Louis gasped when the purple ball of sudds fell to the shower floor and felt the first finger penetrating him, slipping past his rim. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt the second one. There was nothing to lean on except the cold tile wall. He hissed when his back made contact with the cold tiles. He lifted his right leg up and wrapped it around Harry’s waist to give him more access, letting out a moan when Harry moved his hand faster and his cock brushed against his own, hardening even more.

“ ‘nother one...” Louis words trailed off, his mind going fuzzy with pleasure. His long lashes fanned upward, looking up into Harry’s wide Bambi eyes before he closed his own and leaned forward to kiss him.

“God... I love you, Harry.” Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, his whole body shivering with pleasure when Harry brushed over his prostate. “Fuck.”

“Missed me that much huh?” Harry smirked as he continued curling his fingers, massaging the spot like it was his job. Louis repaid him with a bite on the neck and tug on a curl, making him groan.

“ ‘M ready for you.” Louis told him, his rim clenching around Harry’s fingers, letting the boy know that he was ready to take him.

Harry removed his fingers and leaned away from Louis, his arm reaching for something. But Louis was fed up. He had waited ages for this moment and was not going to let Harry delay it for another second.

He leaned even closer, raising up his leg higher until the tip of Harry’s cock slapped against his quivering hole. He wrapped his cast-covered arm around Harry for support and with his other grabbed the bare dick in his fist, and began maneuvering it inside of him.

“You just want me to knock you up again, don’t you princess?” Harry whispered hotly in his ear, nibbling on the soft lobe.

Louis instantly released Harry’s hard dick as if he had been burned by the boy’s words. But the tip was still caught on his rim. When Harry made no move to remove it, Louis started to panic.

“Do you miss it?” His lips, softer than an angel’s wings, spoke along the sharp edge of his jaw. “Do you miss being filled with my baby?” Harry ran a finger down his empty belly. “Miss being so fucking full of me?” Then his voice became dangerously persuasive. “I bet you want me cum inside of your tight hole and give you two more little babies,” he petted his boyfriend’s belly some more, “so you can be even more full of me than the last time.”

If possible, Louis grew even harder against Harry’s stomach, his cock leaking at the top, his mind fuzzy with the idea of it, remembering the hot pregnant sex that they had had not even half a year ago. He moaned aloud and threw his head back, the force of the wall not even hurting him when he was so consumed with lust.

But when Harry pushed another inch in, he came back to his senses. He couldn’t have another baby or babies! Josie was plenty for them to deal with.

“No — ”

Before Louis could finish his sentence Harry quickly pulled out of him.

“Then don’t be fucking impatient.” He deadpanned.

Harry slipped on the condom that he had been reaching for, then rubbed some lube over his length.

Louis rolled his eyes and released and impatient whine just to spite him. He just wanted to be fucked already. Was that too much to ask?

But before he could let out another, in one swift motion, Harry grabbed the underside of his thighs and lifted him up even higher, his back flush against the wall and his needy hole hovering right over Harry’s long thick member. Once the mushroom tip caught successfully on his rim, Louis let gravity take control, taking his dick inch by delicious inch until his ass had completely swallowed him whole.

After Louis had adjusted to having Harry inside of him again, Harry pressed him firmly against the cool tile wall. He pulled out almost all the way, but as soon as his tip brushed against Louis’ tight rim, he pushed back up with one hard thrust, hitting his boy’s prostate dead on. Louis cried out and arched his back completely off the wall, accidentally shoving his heaving chest into Harry’s face.

Harry opened his mouth and caught one of Louis’ red rose bud nipples into his mouth. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to drink from Louis’s titties. He began to suck on it, his lips moving in time with this hips that were hammering into Louis nonstop.

“No Hazza,” Louis gasped out mid moan, his eyes rolling back into his head as Harry continued to take his milk. It felt so fucking good. Regardless, he had their sick baby to feed. “That’s J --”

“Mine.” He popped off Louis’ titty and growled possessively, looking up and staring at Louis dead in the eye as he made his claim.

“You.” He kissed the nipple once.

“Are.” He kissed the nipple twice.

“Mine.” He kissed the nipple three times and then took the abused bud back into his mouth and began sucking on it again, squeezing it roughly with his hand, causing the milk to seep out of Louis and go directly into Harry’s mouth. He drank from Louis as if he was a starved animal, gulping down every last drop.

Louis gave up and gave in, letting his caveman of a boyfriend drain him completely. He would produce more by the time he saw their Josie.

“All yours, baby.” Louis whimpered, his body shaking with pleasure, overwhelmed by the feeling of Harry fucking his ass and sucking his small but heavy tits. “I’m all yours,” he cried out, his voice echoing off the shower walls and ringing in Harry’s brain.

He was a moaning mess by the time Harry emptied the other engorged breast. His dick was weeping with precome, spasming against his softy tummy with the need of release.

But Harry didn’t stop sucking on his titties when he was finished drinking all their milk. He kept licking and nibbling on the sensitive buds, as he pumped his cock into Louis’ hole. The blue-eyed boy’s body began to shake, his nipples were so tender but he didn’t want Harry to stop. It felt too good despite the mild pain. But when Louis was about to orgasm - because it just felt so incredibly good - Harry popped off, releasing his taut nipple from his hot mouth, a thin trail of saliva connecting the hard pink skin and Harry’s ruby red lips.

Harry was about to lift his head up and kiss him, but Louis pressed his head back to his chest.

“Don’t fucking stop until I tell you to,” he demanded.

Harry looked up at him with surprised green eyes. “But I want to kiss you —”

“Suck.” Louis ordered.

Harry did as told, quickly latching on and didn’t stop sucking on Louis’ teat until he came all over their stomachs. Harry followed him a second later, filling up the condom with his warm seed. Afterward he rested his head on Louis’ chest right above his heart, and Louis leaned fully against the wall. They both took a moment to catch their breaths until Harry gently put Louis down on the ground.

Louis walked into Harry’s warm embrace under the shower spray and hugged him, giving his shoulder a loving peck. “Thanks.” He whispered against his wet skin.

“For what?” Harry chuckled. “The sex?” He gave Louis a wide dimpled smile.

“Yeah.” Louis bushed. “It was really good.”

Harry ran his fingers through his boy’s hair. “I think you were just deprived, babe.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ wet hair, that was now curling a little bit at the ends. “Now let's get out before we turn into prunes.”

They both stepped out and dried off, Harry laughed at Louis when the boy limped to his bedroom to get some clothes.

Harry ended up running downstairs with only a towel wrapped around his waist to put the now clean load of clothes in the dryer and add a new one full of Josie’s diapers. He didn’t want them to stink up the room and now that Gemma and his mom were with Josie, he had time. He took a deep breath then held it as he dumped them in the washer while Louis cleaned up their room upstairs.

He had even more dirty clothes he had found laying around on the floor, then got on his knees to look under the bed. When he didn’t see anything, he moved to get up, but the corner of what looked like a thick envelope caught his attention. He pulled it out and read the front. His eyes narrowed when he read his name on the front and the name of a university he had applied to on the top left corner of the big envelope. He felt something deep in his tummy, but he wasn’t sure if it was anger or something else when he saw it had been opened.

He lifted up the mattress and found a few more hidden under it, and suddenly, what he was feeling was definitely anger. He started going through them, seeing he had been accepted to most of them. He had already made his decision when it came to a higher education, but had yet to talk to Harry and his family about it.

He hid them under the clothes then made his way downstairs, leaving the envelopes on the countertop before he made his way to the laundry room. Harry had already gone upstairs and Louis dumped the clothes in their hamper before going back to the kitchen. He leaned against the cabinets and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering what he should do as he tried to calm down. He was furious. He pushed himself off of the cabinets and went to the pantry to find something to eat, but he ended up grabbing two boxes of brownie mix. He turned the oven on before he started mixing it and when he was done, he poured the batter in a baking pan and put it in the oven and set the timer.

He started putting the dishes away as he waited for the brownies to be done baking, then moved on to putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He always helped Anne around the house when it was the least he could do when she was letting him stay in her house. He wondered what the hell Harry was doing upstairs then rolled his eyes when he was probably thinking of more lies to tell him. He took a seat on one of the stools and out of nowhere tears started rolling down his cheeks. He was so angry and he wanted to throw something at Harry’s head. His thoughts were interrupted when the timer went off and he hurried up to get the brownies out of the oven.

He made sure they were completely done then set them on top of the stove so they could cool down. He was going to eat them all by himself, he wasn’t going to share with liars like Harry. He had sabotaged him and not letting him eat his favorite dessert was at the moment the best way to get back at Harry. He didn’t want to say something he would regret later on. When the brownies had cooled down, he grabbed a knife and started cutting them into squares. He wanted to stab them but held himself back when he wanted to take some for Anne and Gemma.

“Did you bake brownies?” Harry walked into the kitchen fully dressed and holding an overnight bag for them. He had put clean pajamas for Josie in there too because he didn’t want her to wear a hospital gown.

He was about to reach for one but Louis slapped his hand away. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Oh nothing.” Louis pressed his lips into a line. “It just that liars don’t deserve brownies, or the fucking milk I produce for my daughter, not for greedy assholes like you!” He screamed at Harry, his voice rising as he went on.

“What?” Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock. Where was this coming from? “What are you talking about, Louis?”

“Don’t act stupid, Harry!” Louis yelled at him, tears forming by his irate blue eyes.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about!” Harry screamed when he was starting to get irritated by Louis’ behavior.

Louis stabbed one of the brownies then grabbed the letters and threw them at Harry who tried to catch them. They all fell on the floor by his feet and Harry’s eyes widened when he saw what they were.

“Louis... I.. It’s not what you think.” Harry tried, but he knew he had messed up. “Please just let me explain, baby.”

“Don’t you fucking baby me, Harry! What were you trying to do? Sabotage my chances of going to college? I worked damn hard to get in and you know that.” Louis burst into tears, so hurt by what Harry had done to him. “Are you jealous or something? Why did you hide them? Don’t you want me to follow my dreams? Don’t you care about me? About how I feel! Because I— I” Louis choked up, “I thought you loved me?”

“No, honey, no.” Harry was quick to say. “I do! I do love you! I have for years. Please just give me a chance to explain. I know I fucked up but, please Louis.” He begged.

“I should break up with you,” Louis said emotionlessly as he turned away and began placing the brownies for Anne and Gemma in a container.

Harry’s heart dropped to his feet, his face paling at Louis’ words. He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say in the thick fragile silence.

“Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to explain?” Louis asked bluntly.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, which he only realized were there after he felt them travel down his cheeks.

“I only hid them because I didn’t want you to leave me behind,” he whispered hoarsely.

Louis stayed silent, so Harry explained further.

“I was afraid that you would accept one of the universities and leave me and Josie here, like you planned to do when you were pregnant. Or worse, you would take Josie with you,” Harry said, the fear evident in his voice. “Away from me.”

Louis finally looked at him, giving Harry courage to go on.

“I didn’t want that to happen, so I panicked and hid them,” he confessed. “I know it was wrong and selfish of me. But I was scared that if you attended one of those colleges that was far away, it would split our family apart.”

Louis sighed once Harry was finished. “I understand.”

Harry perked up a little at those words.

“But you still hid them from me, and that hurts Harry. Why couldn’t you have just talked to me?” Louis asked him.

“I know I should have and I’m sorry.” Harry apologized, his head hung low in shame.

“I would have told you that I already planned on attending the community college with you. I wanted to take a year off so that I could spend more time with Josie, but my dad convinced me to stay in school.”

He stepped closer to Harry, placing his hand on his boy’s cheek. “And don’t you know me at all?” Louis questioned him softly. “I would never take her away from you.”

Their eyes met. The moment was tense. The air was filled with raw emotion but was interrupted by the annoying ringtone of Harry’s phone. He was quick to answer it when it was his mother calling. He furrowed his brow when he did, hearing nothing but static and then his mother’s cries. Harry felt dizzy when he thought the worst had happened.

“Mom?” Harry’s voice trembled.

“You a– and Louis need to come to the hospital now.” She said, unable to stop crying.

“Is Josie…?” Harry trailed off, afraid of the answer.

“Someone took her. We– we don’t– Harry I’m so sorry.” Anne let out a loud sob and Harry could clearly hear Gemma’s voice, who sounded just as hysterical, trying to calm her down.

He looked at Louis who looked as pale as a sheet when he had heard everything. He snatched the phone out of Harry’s hand when he just stood there frozen in shock.

“What do you mean someone took her?” Louis demanded to know.

“Louis. I’m so sorry. Someone took her. Stole her right out of her crib. She’s– she’s gone.”

After hearing those words Harry vomited all of Louis’ milk that he had drank in the shower onto the kitchen floor. Louis jumped back to avoid the vomit touching his shoes.

Anne broke into sobs again, and they could hear Gemma repeatedly saying that she was sorry, but eventually the phone was passed to Robin, who Louis guessed had just arrived there at the hospital with Anne.

“Louis, son, please just come to the hospital. The police are on their way.” Robin whispered.

Robin’s words only made it real when it had felt like it was a nightmare he was trying so hard to wake up from.

“Okay.” Louis agreed and hung up the phone.

He was trying to hold it together. But then it hit him. His baby was missing. His sweet innocent baby girl was gone.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and his vision became blurry. His heart beat fast and he began to feel dizzy. Josie, his precious little star, was kidnapped.

Before he fainted, Louis grabbed onto the kitchen counter for support and took a deep breath. He needed to focus. He needed to find the keys and get to the hospital.

His hands shook as he grabbed the keys. He was about to run to the car but remembered his boyfriend, who was still coughing up milk and seconds away from hyperventilating, had not moved from his spot in the kitchen.

Without thinking twice he cleaned him up and grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him to the car. Once there, Louis opened the passenger door and shoved him inside. Then Louis sat down in the driver's seat. It took him a few tries to place the right key in the ignition when his hands were shaking so bad and he had to keep wiping his eyes.

After he finally started the vehicle, he backed out onto the road and sped toward the hospital. But his eyes kept filling with tears causing his vision to remain blurry. Harry sat still as a statue next to him, only coming back to life when Louis was about to drive into a pole.

“LOU, LOOK OUT!” He screamed.

Louis pulled the steering wheel to the right, moving out of the way just in time.

When they eventually stopped at a redlight, Louis couldn’t hold it in anymore and broke down crying, his body heaving with sobs. Josie was gone.

Harry made Louis switch seats with him once he realized that Louis wouldn’t be able to make it there without killing them both.

When Harry finally made it to the hospital and parked, Louis flung himself out of the car and ran inside, passing by the front desk and sprinting to where he knew his baby girl’s room to be, Harry trailing not far behind him.

“Where is she!” Louis screamed as he ran inside the room. “Where is my baby?” He searched the room, going to her crib and being met with an empty cell. The only thing that remained was her pink blanket with her name on it and the large flat-faced teddy bear that Gemma had gotten her. 

Louis grabbed her stuff and held it close to his chest, smelling it to calm himself down. But it only made it worse when he realized it smelled just like her, but she wasn’t here.

He sank to the floor next to her crib and began sobbing into Josie’s blanket, his tears staining the material. He rocked himself as he cried, completely breaking down as he chanted, “my baby, my baby, where is my baby.” He began pulling his hair with his good arm to distract himself from the pain in his heart, where a giant hole had formed, because the most important part of him was now missing.

Harry picked up Louis off the floor and cradled him in his arms as he continued to sob onto Harry’s chest. He knew he had to be strong for them. For Josie.

Anne wasn’t much better off, who was holding a sobbing Gemma, who kept repeatedly apologizing against her mother’s chest.

Robin was doing his best trying to talk to the police officer.

“Can we please go over how it happened again, sir?” The man asked. “Just to make sure I have the story correct.”

“Gemma, Josephine’s aunt,” he said pointing to Gemma, “had left to go to the bathroom, leaving the sleeping baby alone in the room. By the time she was back Josephine was gone. Her grandmother and I arrived soon after, while Gemma went to go tell the nurses that she was missing.”

“Okay. Thank you.” He said as he wrote the statement down. “Security is looking over the security camera footage. Once they have a photo of the kidnapper and their license plate, we will proceed after them.”

Then the officer looked over at Harry and Louis. “Are you Josephine’s parents?” He asked.

“Yes.” Harry nodded.

“We are going to do everything in our power to get your daughter back. I promise.”

With that, he left them alone in a room that felt too cold for Louis. He couldn’t stop staring at the empty crib where his daughter should be sleeping in, covered by her favorite blanket and hugging the teddy bear Gemma had gotten them. When he remembered her, he looked around for her and found her in Anne’s arms still crying. He slowly let go of Harry and made his way to her, his heart aching when he saw nothing but sorrow and fear in her eyes. It must have taken her by surprise when Louis hugged her because she ended up gasping then crying again.

“I– I’m so sorry. I’m sorry!” Gemma sobbed as she tightened her hold around Louis and Louis did the same.

“It’s not your fault. I don’t hate you, okay. She was supposed to be safe alone in here. It’s not your fault, babe.” Louis tried to calm her down, but it was obvious it wasn’t working when she shook her head no and cried louder.

Louis felt Harry’s arms wrapping around them then saw him kiss the top of Gemma’s head and start to murmur soothing words in her ear. Louis thought he couldn’t cry anymore, but he was proved to be wrong when he saw his parents rush into the room. His mother was quick to take him away and into her arms. Louis’ resolve fell apart as soon as his parents held him. He felt like a kid again, afraid of the dark and the unknown. When he was little he used to hide behind his mother’s legs whenever he was afraid. He knew she would always be there to protect him and she had done so. She had done an amazing job.

Yet here he was. He was supposed to protect his daughter but he had failed. He started crying louder, his sobs echoing around the room until his father calmed him down. Louis wanted to tell him how scared he was. He had seen the many horrible things that happened to children, all the abuse, and the thought of his daughter going through it was too much for him. He didn’t want his daughter to experience any of that. He needed his daughter back in his arms where she would be safe.

“They’ll find her.” Evelyn kept repeating.

They ended up going back home when there was no reason for them to stay in the hospital. Louis wouldn’t let go of Josie’s blanket and teddy bear no matter what. The whole family, and especially he and Harry, were trying to stay calm but it was impossible when they knew Josie was sick and needed treatment. Whoever had taken her, had even taken the IV out and Louis has thrown up when he had heard the doctor tell the police that.

All of them had come home to see Harry’s vomit still on the tile floor. Harry had only apologized and started cleaning it up, not letting his mom do it for him or help him. He needed a distraction and Louis was with his parents who were keeping him company. He was finishing mopping the floor with water and a little bit of Clorox when he heard the unmistakable ringtone of Robin’s phone. He made his way to the living room, seeing Louis sitting on the couch in between his parents staring at nothing in particular. He had the blanket in his hands and was holding it close to his chest. There was a very obvious wet spot on the front and it only made Harry feel desperate. His head was starting to hurt and he wanted to cry, but he held it in for Louis’ sake.

“It’s time to feed her.” Louis mumbled. “What if they don’t feed her? They’re going to let her starve.”

“They want us to go down to the police department. They recovered footage and they want us to see if we recognize the woman who took her.” Robin informed them as he grabbed his car key.

Louis quickly got up and made his way to the front door. There was a determined look on his face. He was a man on a mission. He was going to get his daughter back and tear apart the bitch who had dared to take her. He was going to make her regret it.

Louis and Harry got into the back of Anne and Robin’s car, sitting next to a quiet Gemma, who was looking guiltily out of the window. Louis laid his head on her shoulder and squeezed her hand, trying to give her the message that she shouldn’t be so hard on herself and to have hope. Harry placed his hand on Louis thigh and rubbed it soothingly. Though the touch seemed to be calming Harry down more than Louis.

John, Evelyn, and Claire were following behind them in the Tomlinson’s family car.

When they got there, Louis and Harry held hands as they were let into a room with a TV on the front and a desk with a desktop computer right next to it. They were told to take a seat, both parents doing everything on autopilot when they were terrified of what they were going to see.

“After hours of going through all the footage we could find, we finally found the person we’re looking for. We want you to watch it and tell us if you recognize the woman. It is very important that you pay attention to every detail. Don’t be afraid to ask us to pause or rewind.” The detective in charge of their case informed them.

Louis nodded with tears in his eyes that he was quick to wipe away when they were blurring his vision. He needed a clear vision when he was going to see who had taken his baby. The detective nodded at a woman sitting on the desk then the lights were dimmed and the video started playing.

At first they could only see the hallway they were so familiar with and staff walking in the hallway. Anne put a hand over her mouth when she saw herself walk out of there with Robin. The man had invited her for lunch. Louis could hear Gemma gasp next to him when minutes later the Gemma on the screen walked out of there, giving the baby inside one more look before she walked down the hallway. Louis wrapped his arm around her and Harry made sure to do the same when she was sitting in between them.

A few more seconds passed by before the nurse that had been standing by the reception moved, all of them noticing her for the first time. She looked around before she started walking and walked into the room where Gemma had left Josie asleep in the crib. They all leaned forward when they had barely seen her face. Louis wanted to scream, pull his hair out in frustration, do anything, when the nurse walked back out with his baby in her arms. His innocent Josie. Louis looked at Harry who had removed his arm from around them and was leaning forward, a focused and determined look on his face.

They could see Gemma walk back into the room, then seconds later walk out again asking the nurses something before running back into the room followed by a few nurses. Anne and Robin could be seen rushing inside where a hysterical Gemma was already screaming that the baby was missing. Then the video was over.

“Do any of you recognize her?” The detective asked.

No one said anything until Harry let out a shaky breath he had been holding in for quite a while.

“It’s Kris Jenner. I know it's her.” He said before tears filled his eyes and he started shaking. He looked down at the floor in shame for not speaking up sooner about what she had done.

“Are you a hundred percent sure, son?” The detective asked him.

“I am. I’ve been way too many times in her house, have seen her many times to know. She has a tattoo on the back of her neck, I could see the edge of it. Its of a snake.” Harry told him, then looked up when the detective said nothing. “I know it’s her! She had reason to take my daughter!”

The detective nodded and turned to the woman sitting quietly on the desk. “Give me everything you can find about Kris Jenner.” Then looked back at the families. “I believe Mr. Tomlinson pressed charges against a Kendall Jenner. We sent out a letter with a court date, and also sent Mr. Tomlinson one this morning.”

Harry couldn’t stop shaking as he held a crying Louis in his arms. He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, silently promising that he wasn’t going to let her get away with anything this time. She had messed with his daughter, had taken the IV out of her head and interrupted her treatment. His and Louis’ daughter was in danger and he couldn’t let her get away with it.

“I want to press charges against her.” Harry said, forcing himself to push the embarrassment away, feeling better when Louis grabbed his hand and kissed it. “She uh– she assaulted me. She… sexually assaulted me.” Harry couldn’t look away from his and Louis’ hands, the tears finally falling when he heard his mother’s hysterical cries.

“Alright.” The detective nodded. “If you’ll please follow me to the front so one of the officers can fill out a report. I can promise you we’ll do everything in our power to have her arrested and prosecuted.” He told Harry.

Harry was dreading having to tell them what had happened, especially when everyone had heard him and his parents had insisted on going with him. His mother was still crying in Robin’s arms who had tears in his eyes and an unreadable expression on his face. He felt shame and embarrassment when he had to tell them what had exactly happened and how there was footage that proved everything he had just said. He made sure to tell them he had asked his boss to keep it quiet when the man had told him to press charges. Harry didn’t want his boss to get in trouble. When it was all over, the officer made sure to let him know it wasn’t his fault before telling them there were many therapy programs if Harry ever decided he needed one.

Harry couldn’t believe all the support he was getting, wishing everybody was like that when it came to victims of sexual assault and harassment no matter their genders and who the perpetrators were. He wished all victims had the same support he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	29. XXIX

They were told to go home after they weren’t needed anymore. Louis was about to open his mouth and tell the officers to go out and look for them, but Harry pulled him out of there. A warrant had been placed for Kris’ arrest and an Amber alert had been sent out for Josie. Louis hoped they would get a call soon because his sick baby girl still needed urgent medical care.

That night Louis laid in bed still hugging his daughter’s blanket while Harry paced back and forth in front of the bed with his phone in his hand trying to call Kylie. It would send him to voicemail every time, but he wouldn’t give up when her mother was god knows where with his four month old daughter. He ended up texting her, going from begging her to threatening her, but nothing worked.

“Fucking bitch!” Harry snapped and threw his phone, watching it land on the bed right by Louis’ head. The fact that it almost hit Louis and he didn’t even flinch had Harry getting even more worried about him. Louis had refused to eat at all. Not even Beatrice had been able to convince him to have a bite of dinner. The poor woman was going crazy when her great-granddaughter was missing and her grandson was refusing to eat.

“You know,” Louis sniffled. “They sell babies on the U.S. and Mexican border. I read an article about it. Human trafficking.”

“Louis, Kris is evil but she won’t do that,” Harry said, hoping it was true, but at this point he really didn’t know. “She’s probably just going use her against us to drop the charges against Kendall.” Harry said, but then shrugged his shoulders, unsure. He didn’t know what to think anymore. Who kidnaps a four month old baby? Maybe she was evil. She had gone this far after simple charges against her daughter. But he guessed that Kendall being a felon didn’t sit well with the Jenners.

“You don’t know, Harry, even when you’ve known her for years. Maybe she already crossed the border and I– I’ll never see my baby again.” Louis sobbed, letting Dusty curl up next to him. It was clear the cat missed Josie when he had stayed all day in her crib until Louis got home. Dusty looked depressed when he hadn’t even bothered to go outside and catch mice or birds. Everyone in the house was sad.

“Louis, baby,” Harry went to him, sitting down on the bed next to him. “We can’t give up hope. There’s still a good chance they will find our Josie.”

Louis didn’t say anything else, choosing to just lay there and let Harry run his fingers through his hair. Harry decided to turn the light off and try to sleep as close to Louis as he could when Dusty had to be plastered to Louis’ side. Harry started petting Dusty too doing his best to comfort his family. But it was hard to do so when the most important member was missing. Harry couldn’t hold back his tears when Dusty started meowing and kept looking up at him with his big yellow eyes. When Harry didn’t say anything, Dusty left and went to search through the room for his missing baby. They watched him search the crib then under it before looking under their bed. Harry had to get up and get him, knowing Dusty was never going to find her.

“It’s okay, boy. We’ll find her soon.” Harry kissed the top of his head, in between his ears.

When Dusty finally settled down in Louis’ arms, Harry was then able to close his eyes to try and get some sleep. But whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was his baby girl and her beautiful toothless smile. Fear began to creep up on him when he thought about Louis’ words. What if they never saw her ever again? What if his Josie died when she was sick and too small to fight off the disease on her own. Harry clutched Louis tighter, bringing him to his chest, his soft body giving him a bit of comfort. Right now, Louis was the closest thing Harry had of Josie.

All night the parents lied awake in their bed. Louis bursting into tears every few minutes. Harry tried to keep it together but it was hard when Louis looked so scared and heartbroken, crying into his arms that he would never get to see or hold his baby ever again.

When the clock struck three in the morning they were still awake. Louis’ eyes were red and swollen after he had cried for an hour straight. Harry was sure he couldn’t even see anymore. He had turned on the TV going straight to Netflix then to one of Louis’ favorite shows.

“Do you want something to eat?” Harry ended up asking when he didn’t even know what to say or do anymore.

“I’m not hungry.” Louis mumbled.

“Lou, you didn’t eat at all yesterday. When Josie comes back she’ll be hungry and you can’t produce any milk if you don’t eat, love.” Harry reminded him.

“Oh for fucks sake, Harry!” Louis snapped. “If she ever comes back I’ll already be fucking dry!”

“Please.” Harry whispered. “Just eat something. For me?” He was begging now.

Louis stared at Harry, seeing the tears threatening to fall before they finally did. Big fat tears that quickly rolled down his cheeks leaving their watery mark behind.

“Fine.” Louis whispered.

Harry was quick to get up and run out of their bedroom to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he found his mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her, but she wasn’t even drinking the warm liquid. What surprised him more was that Desmond sitting next to her holding Gemma in his arms. Robin was standing beside them, staring at his cell phone in front of him.

“Is there something wrong, sweetheart?” Anne got up and made her way to Harry, wrapping her arms around her son.

Harry couldn’t stop looking at Desmond, knowing he had been crying when his eyes were red. Gemma looked even worse when most of her makeup was gone and some was staining under her eyes. The blackened tear tracks still staining her cheeks, making her look like a depressed raccoon. Harry would have laughed if he wasn’t sad himself.

“No. I finally convinced Louis to eat something. I’m going to make him a sandwich or something.” Harry told his mother.

“There’s some leftover broccoli and beef. Louis loves it.” Anne said as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “Or there’s some chocolate cake.” But after she said that, she stopped and burst into tears after she remembered why. “He loved chocolate cake when he was pregnant with Josie.”

He smiled when he remembered how Louis would eat his cake during lunch at school. However his boyfriend needed something a little more nourishing at the moment. “I think the broccoli and beef is better.” Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead. He held back his own tears, needing to be strong for his mother.

“I’ll heat it up for you, sweetheart.” Anne wiped away her tears.

“Son.”

Harry looked at Des who was now standing in front of him. Harry stared at him for a few more seconds before he finally burst into tears and for once let his biological father hold him. He had been trying to act strong around Louis and his mother who were taking the kidnapping so hard. But the new father couldn’t hold back in front of his own. “Dad,” He sobbed. “What if they never find her? What am I going to do, dad? I – I can’t –”

“I contacted the detective and we have more police officers looking out for that bitch. I would have put a reward for her head, and I’m positive she won’t get away. She won’t be able to leave the state at all. They’ll get Josie back, son. I trust those men with my life.”

“Thank you, dad.” Harry rested his head on his shoulder, feeling a little bit better knowing there were more police officers looking for his baby.

“Now go feed your boy. He needs to eat.” Desmond said after he patted his son’s back one more time.

“There’s more if Louis wants seconds.” Anne handed him a plate and a bottle of cold water.

Harry thanked his mom and went upstairs and sat the plate down next to Louis. He was still laying on the bed where Harry had left him, Dusty still in his arms.

“Here babe. I brought you some food.” Louis sighed and got up, taking one bite of the beef before putting the plate down next to him.

“I don’t feel like eating.” Louis said.

“But you have to eat.” Harry insisted.

Louis loudly sighed and picked up the plate again, this time eating a few more pieces of broccoli and rice. Harry could see he was definitely hungry when Louis slowly started eating more until the plate and the water bottle were empty. Harry kissed his cheek as a thank you.

Louis got up from Harry’s embrace and went out to the balcony to look out at the night sky, wondering where his daughter could be. But before he could reach the glass doors, Robin bursted into the room. Louis and Harry turned around, never having seen the man run so fast in their lives.

“We have to go! Robin yelled. “They found her! THEY FOUND JOSIE!”

Harry stood there frozen in shock, but Louis was quick to act, grabbing Josie’s baby blanket and the flat-faced teddy bear. He then looked around and quickly grabbed her bag and started putting things in there at lightning speed. His mind was on autopilot, just thinking about what she would need. She would probably be hungry too, but Louis was already fully equipped with milk just for her. He thanked Harry in his head for making him eat something.

“Where did they find her?” Harry asked as he grabbed their shoes and jackets. He was thankful they hadn’t changed into their pajamas.

“Kris was trying to cross the border to Mexico and a border patrol agent stopped and detained her.” Robin explained.

“How did she expect to cross the border with a child that isn’t hers.” Harry wondered.

“We don’t know son, but it’s her stupidity that helped them find her faster. And Josie’s loud crying. Thank God a screaming baby in the backseat makes you more suspicious when trying to cross the border.”

“Where is she now?” Louis asked as they got into the car with Anne and Gemma, Desmond and John following behind them in their own cars.

“The closest hospital they could find near the border. Apparently her fever spiked again.” Robin answered.

Louis flinched, his hand going over his heart. His little one had almost died again.

“If something happens to my granddaughter because of that bitch, I will fucking scalp her.” Anne threatened.

“But is she okay?” Louis demanded to know, his voice hysterical.

“They started her treatment again but she won’t stop crying. She needs her mother.” Robin said. “She also threw up the formula Kris gave her when the agent picked her up. They said she threw up all over him.” Robin chuckled shaking his head. It made Louis and Harry smile a little. That was their Josie alright.

“We should pay for the dry cleaning.” Harry said, then seconds later they laughed, mostly out of relief now that they knew their sweet girl was safe. Gemma looked especially relieved. Harry squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. Everything was going to be okay.

The three hour car ride there was spent mostly in silence when Louis and Harry had finally been able to fall asleep, Louis even drooling a bit on Harry’s shoulder. They were woken up hours later, seeing nothing but empty streets when they looked out the window. A few minutes later, Robin pulled into the small hospital parking lot, letting Louis, Harry, Anne and Gemma out of the car as he went to go look for a park.

Louis ran inside, needing to see his baby girl. He knew that she might be hungry because it had been so long since he had fed her. However, it wasn’t that easy when they had to show their ID’s and Josie’s birth certificate. Once he and Harry were identified as her parents by police officers, they were let in Josie’s room. Louis’ eyes widened when he saw border patrol agents talking to the police, and Desmond soon joined them. One of them wasn’t wearing the top part of their uniform and Louis knew instantly that he was the one that Josie had threw up on.

Louis held on to Harry’s hand as they followed the doctor and a police officer. Louis heard her before he could see her and it brought tears to his eyes. He didn’t even know it was possible to miss her cries, but he definitely had and he swore never to complain again about her crying. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Her cries were like music to his ears and he was sure Harry felt the exact same.

Louis started crying when they let them in the room and they quickly went to her. She was wearing a different onesie and was wrapped up in a blue blanket. Harry carefully and gently picked her up, kissing her little red face before helping Louis hold her after he had sat down on a chair, already eager to hold their little star. She kept crying until she finally looked up and saw her mother’s face. Her cries turned to whimpers before she finally stopped crying once she realized that her mommy was here. All the while Harry searched for any injuries, relieved when he didn’t find any. Although her little eyes were swollen with how much crying she had done.

Josie quickly reached for Louis’ shirt, pulling on it with all her strength.

“We’ll give you some privacy.” The police officer gave them a gentle smile then walked out of there with the doctor.

“I know, baby. Mommy knows you’re hungry.” Louis kissed her forehead a few more times. “Wait a second for daddy to help me.”

As soon as Harry lifted Louis’ shirt up, Josie latched on immediately and started eating as if that was the last meal she would be getting. Louis rubbed her cheek with his thumb, feeling bad for his daughter when she had to go through what she did. He knew she would never remember it, but it still must have been scary to be with a stranger and away from her parents.

While Josie ate, Harry stood behind Louis and wrapped his hands around his waist, looking at their peaceful daughter over his shoulder.

“It’s so good to have her back in our arms,” Harry spoke quietly into Louis’ ear.

Louis leaned back on his boyfriend’s chest. “I was so scared we were never going to see her again.” Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stroked her soft red hair, gently massaging around the spot where the IV was inserted into her head again. “I’m never letting her go,” he promised her father. “She’s not leaving my sight, Harry. I’ll never let someone take her from us again.”

“Ssshhh baby, I know. I know.” Harry rocked Louis and Josie in his arms, doing his best to calm him down. “We’re all together now. It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

When Josie was done eating, Harry helped Louis burp her and fix his clothing. Then he had Louis sit down before he laid a sleeping Josie on his chest. Louis smiled when he felt her little hands grip onto his soft shirt, as if she didn’t want to let go of him either. With his bad arm, Louis rubbed her back, his fingers that were poking out of the cast moving in soothing circles.

He let Harry hold her as she slept knowing that she was safe in her father’s arms. Harry ended up putting her in her crib so she could properly rest then hugged Louis. They did nothing but stay in each other’s arms and watch their baby girl. When she finally started waking up, she fully opened her eyes and looked around before she started whimpering. Louis moved to calm her down, but stopped when Josie started to move around and slowly tried to roll over. He looked at Harry who already had his phone out then looked back at their daughter who was trying so hard to turn around on her belly. She ended up giving up and bursting out crying before Harry finally picked her up and gave her to Louis.

“Good job, baby!” Louis praised her as he kissed her cheeks. “You worked so hard.”

“You deserve a prize!” Harry said before he started kissing her cheeks and her hands.

“You should go get the others so they can see her, especially Anne and Gemma. I know they were as scared as we were.” Louis said, smiling when Harry nodded and went to get them.

Not a minute after Harry was walking back followed by the rest of their family. Anne was already crying and going straight to her granddaughter. She was glad Louis let her hold her Josie as she kissed her cheeks and her forehead then held her as close to her as she could. Josie was calm in her arms and sucking on her fingers until Louis replaced them with one of her many pacifiers. She even gave her nana the biggest smile.

The next one to hold her was Gemma who wouldn’t stop crying. She had brought a miniature baby doll that was for Josie as a welcome home gift. Gemma finally smiled when Josie seemed to love it; she had both her little arms wrapped around its body that was only a bit smaller than her own.

“Can I hold her?” Des asked his daughter when he, Robin, and John came into the room. Josie’s aunt nodded, a little surprised that he wanted to. She handed over her niece to her grandfather, gently placing her in his big arms.

Desmond smiled when she was completely comfortable in his hold. He brushed a finger over her soft red hair, soothing Josie, who had began to fuss. Once she stopped squirming and was relaxed in arms again, he kissed her forehead.

“You used to do that,” Des chuckled as he shook his head, glancing up from his grandbaby’s angel face and looking at her father. “You loved your hair stroked. It would calm you down right before you were about to cry.” Des smiled. “She reminds me so much of you as a baby. Always happy and smiling.” He gave her the fondest look.

Then he looked at his son. “I know I’ve made some mistakes with you that I can never right, but if you promise not to make the same with her, then I promise to always help keep her safe. I’ll never let anyone take her away from you.” He swore.

Harry didn’t know what to say. Words wouldn’t come out of his mouth so he ended up just nodding and wrapping an arm around his dad. Josie’s gaze was always on her father, giving him a smile when he held her little hand in his.

Desmond gave her to John next, so that Josie could spend some time with her other grandfather while Robin waited patiently.

“What’s gonna happen to Kris?” Louis asked.

“She will be taken back to L.A. where she’ll go straight to the county jail. She’ll wait for her trial while she’s in there, then she’ll spend a few years in prison.” Des answered him. “I’ll make sure of it,” he said determined.

“I talked to Harry’s boss. He has the evidence ready and is willing to testify if needed.” Robin informed them.

“She better get a long sentence.” Anne narrowed her eyes. “For her sake.”

Gemma and Louis looked at each other, knowing that if Anne had the chance, she would strangle Kris with her bare hands.

“Honey?” Robin raised an eyebrow at his wife.

“She kidnapped my grandbaby, Robin. And she abused my son. I won’t stop until that bitch is locked away. I don’t want her to ever go near Josie or our family again.” Anne said with angry tears pooling in her eyes. Louis nodded his head in complete agreement.

A moment later the doctor walked in, his eyes widening, surprised that there were so many people in the room.

“Hello, I’m doctor Peterson. I’m here to check on Josephine Styles to determine if she’s well enough to be discharged and transferred back to a hospital in Los Angeles. I have already notified her pediatrician and they are prepared to continue the antibiotic treatment when you get there.”

Louis and Harry introduced themselves as her parents when they hadn’t had the chance before. The rest ended up leaving the room to give the doctor some space except for Anne who had stayed per Louis’ request. They watched the doctor closely as she checked on Josie, glad that she was being very gentle with her. The whole time Josie kept her eyes on at least one of them, whimpering if they were too far away.

“She’s responding very well to the treatment.” Dr. Peterson said with a smile on her face. “She’s a tough little one. She’ll be okay on the way back. But you should probably feed her one more time before you go. I’ll have a nurse come in to take the IV out and you can change her after if you brought clothes. We had to change her out of the onesie she was wearing since it was covered in vomit.” She gave Josie a sympathetic look. “I’m actually going to prescribe her a cream for her rash. Looks like whoever had her wasn’t changing her as often as she should have and unfortunately, Josephine developed a rash.”

“I cannot believe this.” Louis wanted to cry or throw something. He was so angry. His baby had gone through enough in the past 24 hours.

“That woman is in custody and I’ll be sending my detailed report to the proper authorities about Josephine’s condition when she was brought in. I’ll do everything I can to make sure she doesn’t get away with it.” Dr. Peterson told them even though she wasn’t supposed to say much.

“Thank you.” Harry thanked her.

“The pleasure was mine. She was a lovely patient.” The doctor smiled. “I’ll leave you alone so you can feed her.” She said before leaving the room.

A nurse walked in minutes later with a tray in her hands, introducing herself to them before she got to work. They felt bad for Josie when the nurse started to gently remove the tape from her head, being careful not to pull any hair out. Louis knew it was painful and prepared himself for when she started crying. Nothing was enough to prepare him when he heard her start to cry, seeing her trying to push the nurse’s hands away with her little ones.

“I know, sweetheart.” The nurse cooed at her. “It’ll be over soon,” she said in a comforting baby voice.

“Josie.” Anne made her way to them after the nurse nodded that it was okay. “Honey, let the nurse do her job.” She grabbed her little hands and held them down, away from the tape where the IV had been placed. The baby didn’t like that when she cried louder, looking more angry than in pain.

“She is a feisty one.” The nurse grinned down at Josie.

“Like her momma,” Harry smirked, pinching Louis’ bum when no one was looking.

“I am not feisty.” Louis pouted, though his cheeks were pink.

Even after the nurse finished Josie continued crying, staring angrily at her nana until she released her hands from her hold. “Josephine Louise,” Anne gave her a pointed look. But she didn’t stop until she was in Louis’ arms.

“Josie don’t be rude to nana Anne.” Louis scolded her.

“She’s like that now, now imagine when she gets older.” Harry chuckled.

Both Louis and Anne rolled their eyes. “As long as she’s not as rebellious as you were.” Anne told him and ruffled his curls.

Harry helped Louis put her back in the crib then let Anne change her when they knew she wanted to do it. The nurse ended up coming back in with a bag containing diapers, wipes, and a sample of the rash cream along with a prescription. Anne was quick to change her, but as she applied the cream to her granddaughter’s rash, Josie began whimpering again, not liking the irritated skin on her bum being touched. When Anne saw how large the rash was it made her even more angry. No wonder her Josie was in so much pain. As soon as Anne was finished putting on her clean onesie, they were on their way out, glad that they had brought her car seat.

“I’m riding with dad.” Gemma told them.

“Alright, sweetie.” Anne kissed her cheeks.

“We’ll drive you there, honey.” Robin told her after John had already left.

“Where is he?” Anne asked. Louis and Harry were walking behind her with Josie’s car seat secured in Harry’s strong hold. The thing just kept getting heavier.

“Police department. He’s finishing up with some details about that woman. It’s only a few blocks away.” Robin told them.

“Alright. Let's go.” Anne said.

Louis ended up having to sit on Harry’s lap, his long muscular arms wrapping around him, so Gemma could have the seat on the other side of Josie’s car seat. The baby had fallen asleep after Louis had fed her. There hadn’t been a power strong enough to wake the exhausted baby up. Louis was glad she was resting after all she had gone through. They had already filled the prescription the doctor had prescribed and they were ready to go back home.

When they got to the police department they all ended up walking her in for some reason. They saw Des talking to the police officers then shake their hands and palm their backs. Gemma started making her way to him to tell him she was going to ride with him but they all stopped in their tracks when they saw two police officers walking out with Kris who was handcuffed.

They made awkward eye contact as she kept walking until they were passing by them. Louis gasped when Anne reached out and grabbed Kris by the hair and pulled her away from the two shocked police officers. It happened so fast when none of them saw it coming. Anne kept pulling on Kris’ hair until the woman was screaming and on her knees, trying to get away from Anne when the angry mother slapped her. No one had ever seen Anne that way, she looked ready to kill.

“This is for my son, bitch!” Anne slapped her once. “And this is for my granddaughter!” Anne slapped her harder, ignoring Kris’ screams.

“Anne, that’s enough!” Des pulled her away, accidentally getting hit on his face with the back of Anne’s hand when she started thrashing in his hold.

“Dad!” Gemma screamed when Des involuntarily let go of Anne who tried to jump Kris again.

“Ma’am, calm down or you will be arrested!” One of the police officers who had been holding onto Kris yelled as he wrapped his arms around Anne to get her away from Kris who was still on the floor.

Anne spit at Kris’ face before she let the officer take her away from there. Everybody followed, including Des who was holding onto his blackening eye but looked proud nonetheless. Anne was told to sit down then handcuffed by the officer who ignored her family’s protests.

“You can’t handcuff her!” Harry exclaimed. He didn’t want to see his mother handcuffed, especially because of him.

“She just committed battery on another person.” The officer told him before he walked away to Kris.

“Dad you have to do something.” Harry begged Des then looked at Robin. “Dad…”

“I’m on it.” Des said.

An hour later Anne walked out of there after she had to pay a fine, but she was grateful she was able to go home with her family. The drive back home passed quickly and when they finally made it to Los Angeles, Robin drove them straight to another hospital instead of the children’s one where Josie had been. The pediatrician was waiting for Josie and that time, Louis and Harry got to be in the room when the nurse inserted a new IV. She had to go through a few tests to determine how she was doing, and as soon as the doctor was done he left them alone so the baby could rest. Louis was all by himself with her since Harry had gone to get something to eat with Anne, Robin and Gemma until his mother showed up.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Evelyn asked him. “How is Josie doing?”

“Better. The pediatrician did a few tests on her to determine how she’s doing and if she can go home soon.” Louis answered.

“My baby.” Evelyn wrapped her arms around him, letting Louis rest his head on her chest. “I brought you and Harry clean clothes so you can shower here. I know you kids won’t separate from her anytime soon.”

“Never.” Louis told her. “Thank you, mom. Is Claire with dad?”

“She is. Lately your father is the only one who can keep her quiet.” She chuckled as she rubbed Louis’ back.

Louis smiled. “Harry’s great at doing that too.” He glanced at his baby girl who was sleeping peacefully in the crib a few feet away and then leaned back into his Evelyn’s arms. “He’s so good with Josie.”

“True.” His mother smiled. “Not only is he good with babies, he makes pretty ones too.” Louis nodded in agreement. “And I know the next ones will be just as pretty.”

Louis blushed, his cheeks trying as red as Josie’s rosy hairs atop her head. “Mom!” Louis whisper-yelled, not wanting to wake his sleeping angel.

“What?” She shrugged. “Anne and I predicted that you two would get married someday. Do you think Harry getting you pregnant was that much of a surprise to us? Of course we wished that it hadn’t happened so soon.”

“What?” Louis looked up at her completely surprised.

“We always knew there was something going on between you two.” She giggled and Louis rolled his eyes.

“I’m just glad it was him and not that Aiden kid.” Evelyn visibly shivered.

“Ew.” Louis made a face of complete disgust. “I never liked him like that.”

“I know, sweetie. It was all Harry for you. Those dimples the first time he smiled at you pulled you in.” She pinched Louis’ cheek and then sighed, but then went quiet and looked at Louis. “He did disappoint me after what he did to you. I was so angry to learn that he and Kendall bullied you and that he wasn’t there for you when you first found out about Josie. But I guess he’s gotten better now. I’m glad your father had a talk with him, and that he decided that he wanted to be in Josie’s life. I knew you guys wouldn’t be able to resist her.” Evelyn grinned

“My dad what?” Louis asked. He didn’t know his father had talked to Harry about the bullying.

“He didn’t tell you?” She questioned him, surprised. “Your dad was so upset about it. He made sure he gave Harry a talking to. You know your father doesn't tolerate that. Especially since Harry is practically family.”

“He never told me.” Louis said. “But I’m glad he put him in his place. He should have wrestled him though.” Louis shrugged.

Evelyn laughed. “John would have crushed him. I was so surprised when I had you and you were so small. I thought he would have given me a big baby.”

“Like that time he almost crushed me when I was nine.” Louis remembered as he smiled. “Hey! I got a big butt.”

“That you do.” His mom agreed. “You sure didn’t get that from me.”

“You’re as flat as Harry.” Louis told her.

“Louis William!” Evelyn looked offended. “I am not that flat.” She said, then started laughing when Louis did.

They had just calmed down when Harry, Anne and the rest walked into the room with full bellies. As soon as Gemma closed the door, she pulled their drinks out of her bag and passed them around. Louis had always wondered why her bags were that big until that time they had gone to the movies together and she had packed half the kitchen in there. They greeted Evelyn with smiles on their faces before Louis’ mother looked at him.

“Honey, let’s go get something to eat. I know you haven’t eaten.” Evelyn said. Louis agreed only because he was hungry and Harry and his family were going to stay behind. He grabbed his phone and wallet and started following his mother.

Before he walked out, Harry grabbed him by the hand and turned him around. “Not gonna give me a kiss goodbye?”

Louis blushed. He and Harry had never kissed in front of their family members before. But now they were boyfriends, so there was no reason not to.

Harry leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, only giving Louis a little tongue to keep it short, since they had an audience. Regardless, by the time they had broke apart, Louis was heavily breathing and his eyes were a bit dilated. He soon walked out of there and joined his mom by the door. But before they could get far he heard Harry ask something that almost made him choke.

“Guys, is my butt really that flat?”

He laughed when Gemma cackled.

“I’m sorry but it is, baby.” Anne told him. “I blame your father.”

“But its cute.” Harry grinned. “Isn’t it Lou?”

“Sure Haz.” Louis shook his head while smiling as he and his mom waved goodbye to the rest and made their way out of the hospital.

After they were gone, Harry made his way to the crib. Maybe Josie was going to wake up soon. He definitely wasn’t going to wake her up on purpose.

“Don’t you dare, Harry Edward.” Anne said with narrowed eyes before Harry could touch the crib.

“I would never, mother.” Harry touched his chest, trying to look offended.

“She’s going to wake up hungry and Louis isn’t here to feed her. And she needs to sleep as much as she can.” Anne glared at him.

Harry decided to leave her alone, not wanting to face his mom’s wrath, only getting close to fix the blanket around her little body so she stayed warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	30. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, love Ami x Jen

Josie was released the next day which was a Sunday. Louis was glad he and Harry had a week long break when he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He wished Harry would have done the same, but he was definitely going to work now that he had the chance to do more hours and make more money. His boyfriend was such a family man already. Louis liked to act annoyed, but he secretly thought it was really sweet. He just wished that Harry could spend more time with their baby girl.

Things were almost back to normal, except that Kris had a court date scheduled and Harry needed to be there and once again testify what Kris had done to him. Harry just wanted it to be over with and forget that it had ever happened. Des was a hundred percent sure that she was going to spend a long time behind bars, even more when he had done everything he could to make sure it happened.

That Sunday afternoon Harry finally walked into the house holding Josie’s car seat with her in it. Louis was following behind holding theirs and Josie’s bags, putting them on the couch after he had closed the door. They smelled the lasagna right away, and their mouths started watering, even more when they were starving. They thought Anne would greet them first, or Gemma. But the first to greet them was Dusty who came running at them at full speed, his eyes on the carrier in Harry’s hold.

“I know you’re excited, boy. But you have to wait until we get her out.” Harry told him.

Dusty hissed. He wasn’t having any of it when he started climbing Harry, digging his claws on his jeans and skin. Harry lifted the carrier up, but soon realized it was a mistake when Dusty hissed again and got him right on his stomach near his belly button.

Anne came into the room with an apron on and a spoon in her hand. “Let him see her, Harry.” She told him. “Evelyn said he hasn’t eaten since Josie was taken. The poor thing missed her.”

“Nothing at all!?” Harry asked her then looked down at the cat with a worried look, noticing that his belly was a little less flabby. His poor cat did look smaller. “Buddy, dude, you’re supposed to eat. How are you gonna watch Josie if you don’t eat, huh?” He petted his fur once, but stopped when he noticed how agitated the cat looked. He needed to see her, his little human kitten.

Harry finally took Josie out of her carrier then sat down on the couch with her in his arms. Dusty immediately started sniffing her, then rubbed his head against the side of hers before he climbed near Harry’s chest and finally lay down right next to her. He closed his eyes but kept rubbing his head against hers, purring loudly when Josie grabbed his fur with her little sweaty hands. Anne had her hand on her heart as she watched them.

“They missed each other.” Louis cooed then looked at Anne. “We have to get him to eat something. Did he really not eat at all?”

“I tried to get him to eat last night, but he refused. He wouldn’t even sit with me and Robin. He laid in his little cat bed next to Josie’s crib all night long.” Anne sighed. “I didn’t realize he loved her so much.”

“I’m gonna go get him some treats.” Louis said as he made his way to the kitchen then into the pantry where he found the sealed box. They were kept in there along with his food after he had gotten into his food once and had eaten most of it. Louis walked back to where the cat was still purring next to his baby. He grabbed a treat in the shape of a fish from the bag and offered it to the cat. Dusty grabbed it, but then placed it right on Josie’s face, next to her lips.

“No! Dusty, Josie already ate, boy.” Harry grabbed it and gave it back to the cat, but he wasn’t having it. His kitten needed to eat.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Anne asked him as she made her way to them. “It’s almost time for her to eat again, right?” She asked Louis, worried out of her mind that Dusty still wasn’t eating.

“Actually… anytime now.” Louis looked at the time on his phone then at Anne. “Should I just feed her now? So that he’ll eat knowing that she’s fed?”

“I would appreciate it, love.” Anne said shyly.

Louis nodded at Harry to give him their daughter. That time Dusty didn’t hiss, instead he watched Louis feed her then started eating the treats Harry was giving him. Anne sighed in relief went he was finally eating. Then she went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

That night Josie slept in her swing they placed in the kitchen as they ate their dinner when Louis wanted to keep an eye on her, while Dusty slept under it now with a full belly. Gemma entertained them with stories about her college and how she was going to get to spend a full week home with them. She was already planning to go shopping for things for Josie, mostly clothes when she was already starting to outgrow the ones she had. She looked at the poor baby, wondering if she was even able to fully stretch when she was wearing a footed onesie they had put on her after her bath.

When they finally went to bed that night, Louis refused to let Josie sleep in her crib and instead had her sleeping on the bed with them. Dusty was even worse when no matter what Harry did, the cat was dead set on sleeping on the bed with them right next to Josie. When Harry woke up the next morning, he was spooning Louis, Josie was sleeping in front of him and Dusty was on her other side. He almost cried when he saw all the hair Dusty had shed, but at the same time felt grateful to be able to wake up like this, surrounded by his family right where they belonged.

~**~

The days quickly passed by and Josie grew bigger and bigger. But even though she got bigger, she still remained small in Harry’s opinion. At the end of April Louis got his cast taken off and he worked with a physical therapist to help him use it properly again. Louis was overjoyed when he was able to take care of his daughter again entirely on his own without help from Harry or Anne.

Before they knew it, it was June and they were graduating from high school. When they got their caps and gowns, Anne had burst into tears when Harry was trying it out to show them. She had prohibited him from holding Josie when she was afraid of her granddaughter puking on him and ruining it. The sixth month old baby was now starting to eat solids, but she mostly prefered her mommy’s milk over the nasty cereal Louis and Harry had tried to give her. Louis was fine with it when he hadn’t planned on stopping anytime soon. She had also started teething and it wasn’t pretty when she cried even more than she already did.

She was finally able to move around by rolling from her back to her stomach. They were impressed when she never gave up on trying to get wherever she wanted to go. It was mostly to Dusty’s bed when she had the habit of lying there with the cat to take her naps. It always ended up with her crying when she wasn’t allowed to sleep there with him.

Another thing they had noticed was that her hair was starting to curl up, especially when it was wet. The bald spot that the IV had left in April was completely covered after the hair had grown out again. The curls were so tiny and cute and Harry refused to let anybody cut it after Beatrice had suggested it, saying it was getting too long. Harry had almost had a heart attack when she had gotten the scissors, and had picked up his daughter and held her out of her great grandma’s reach.

Louis tried to put more headbands on her, but every time Josie would take them off, and then would push his hands away when he tried to put it on her again made him stop completely. Eventually Louis gave up and let Josie’s hair remain wild, only combing it after she had taken a bath, that way the baby stayed happy, only complaining a bit when there was an occasional tangle.

When it was the day of her parent’s graduation, they dressed Josie up in a pretty blue dress that matched the color of her oceanic eyes. Anne had tried to sneak at least a pretty clip on her hair but Josie had noticed right away and both had stared each other down until Josie had rolled away from her, doing her best to escape her nana. Anne ended up putting it on her anyway when Josie had fallen asleep in her carrier on their way to the place where the ceremony would be held. When they got there, Gemma grabbed her, letting Anne go crazy taking pictures while Robin had her stroller when they were planning on walking to a restaurant to eat.

They met Des there then Louis and Harry kissed their baby goodbye when they had to go wait in line with the rest of the students. Louis and Harry’s parents sat together, and Anne made sure to hold Josie close to her when it was loud in the room and she knew her grandbaby would get disturbed. Josephine was sitting next to her daughter Anne and Beatrice next to John. Both grandmothers weren’t going to miss their grandbabies graduation.

Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Barbara quickly found Louis and Harry, standing with them in their gowns, ready to graduate and leave that hell hole behind. Louis and Harry looked pristine while their child had the skirt of her dress over her face and kept pulling it up everytime Anne would pull it back down. She knew Josie wanted Robin to play peekaboo with her when it had become her favorite game and loved whenever her papa would play it with her. That was all her trying to initiate the game when she kept looking at Robin. The man ended up giving in and soon she had Josie giggling until Anne stopped them since the ceremony was about to start.

Josie was given to her great-grandmother Josephine and she made sure to give her her teething toy in the shape of a banana. It also had bristles like a toothbrush and it was the one toy that worked well with her when the baby’s gums had been so sensitive. Josie ended up falling asleep soon after in the woman’s arms when she started humming a lullaby just for her great granddaughter's ears. She was placed in her stroller then covered with her baby blanket so she could get a good sleep. She stayed asleep for most of the ceremony, and ended up waking up crying when they were getting closer to the names that started with the letter S.

“You just can’t be in there, can you?” Anne grabbed her and kissed her cheeks before sitting her down on her lap, facing forward so she could see her parents graduating. She was missing a shoe but before Anne could panic, Des was picking it up and putting it back on her foot.

Harry’s family members watched Harry walk to the principal as soon as his name was called and when he received his diploma, Anne burst out crying along with Josephine. Robin and Des looked very emotional and Gemma had on a proud smile when they had always thought Harry wasn’t going to graduate during his rebellious phase, before he had gotten Louis pregnant. But there he was, shaking hands with people and looking proud of himself.

The Tomlinson’s looked very proud of their son who had graduated with honors. Louis had refused to give a speech when there was already Barbara and other two people doing it. He just wanted to leave and as soon as he had his diploma, he shook hands with the same people Harry had then had speed walked back to his seat. The rest of the ceremony went by fast and soon both families were waiting outside for them. Josie was in Gemma’s arms and as soon as she saw Louis, she started wiggling and trying to go to him. Louis took her in his arms and kissed her left cheek before Harry got there and kissed her right one.

“I need pictures of all three of you.” Anne told them, glad that they listened.

Louis held Josie so she was facing the camera, then Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and smiled for the camera. Harry had to move his diploma away when Josie grabbed it with her wet hand she had just taken out of her mouth. He was very proud of it and didn’t need Josie’s saliva all over it. Josie stayed still long enough for Anne to take a few pictures, but as soon as her nana was done she went back to try and grab both diplomas.

“Dude, get your own.” Harry grabbed them and held them away from her, knowing he was pissing her off.

“Harry, don’t be mean to her.” Gemma slapped his arm. “Wait till she gets her kindergarten one. She’ll show you!”

“I’ll show her mine.” Harry smirked.

“Okay, earning a diploma got to his head.” Gemma shook her head as she tried not to laugh.

They posed for quite a few pictures when both Anne and Evelyn wanted to have memories of that day. Their friends showed up after that and posed for pictures when the mother's wanted pictures of them. When they were done, Louis said goodbye to them and put Josie in her stroller, ignoring when she started crying while Harry looked for her pacifier and the ugly flat teddy bear Gemma had gotten her. When he found them he gave them to her sighing in relief when she calmed down, then they started walking to the restaurant they had made reservations earlier that week when they knew it was going to be packed.

When they got there Harry placed Josie’s stroller next to his seat then sat down and picked up a menu. They ordered their drinks and what they wanted to eat then started talking about the already long day. Everything was going too well until Claire started crying, but quickly calmed down as soon as John had picked her up. They thought it was hilarious when Beatrice started acting obnoxious in a funny way to make her smile and definitely laughed when Josie would only stare at her with wide eyes.

“What happened to her shoe?” Harry asked out of nowhere, when he was sure she had had both shoes on while they were taking pictures.

They all looked at Josie to see she only had on one of her pretty blue shoes instead of the two. Josie stared back then slowly lifted her bare foot to show her father, as if she knew she was in trouble.

“I told you not to put shoes on her. She doesn’t need them and the tights should have been enough.” Louis sipped from his drink. “Now she doesn’t have tights and a shoe.”

“Tights are itchy.” Harry argued.

“How would you even know that.” Louis argued back, trying not to roll his eyes.

“I’ve seen Gemma and kids on tv always complaining. I didn’t want my baby to suffer.” Harry stared at Louis until the mother of his child looked away. That’s when Harry knew he had won the argument.

Harry was about to open his mouth again to shit on Louis some more when the same waitress that had taken their orders approached them holding the missing shoe. “Excuse me. We found this by the door and I remembered the baby is wearing the other one.” She explained and handed the shoe to Harry who reached for it.

“Thank you so much!” Harry thanked her, deciding to leave a big tip. Josie frowned when she saw her father holding it.

When the waitress was gone they expected Harry to put it back on, but he only grabbed the other shoe Josie was wearing and put them in her bag. Josie wiggled her toes, glad that she didn’t have to wear that crap anymore. She smiled at her daddy and held her hands out, wanting him to hold her. Harry couldn’t say no to her little baby pout and immediately picked her up, only to notice she had peed.

“And here I thought you just wanted to be with me.” Harry sighed. He had to give her to his mother when they didn’t have any changing stations in the men’s bathroom and it was something that annoyed them. They always made sure to go to places where they had family bathrooms.

It didn’t take long for Anne to come back with a now fresh Josie who was given back to her father when she reached for him. They waited patiently for their food while Harry gave Josie sips of water now that she could drink small quantities. When the food finally got there, Harry put Josie back in her stroller and started eating his food not expecting Josie to scream like a banshee. He tried to give her her pacifier then her teething toy but she spit it out and started crying at full volume still holding the toy.

“Harry, please pick her up.” Des told him when he saw people glaring at them. He made sure to glare right back.

Harry picked her up and wiped away her tears and let Louis fix her hair when it was a mess. The waitress chose that moment to show up holding a big tray with plates followed by another two holding trays too. Harry pulled Josie away from the burning hot plate that was placed in front of him and his mouth watered at the sight of the tamales he was going to eat. He looked at Louis’ enchiladas and wondered if Louis would be willing to share with him.

But when Louis saw Harry’s eyes glancing at his plate he slowly pushed his away, giving Harry the message that he wasn’t sharing today. Harry was going to tell him how greedy he was, but didn’t get to do it when Josie reached for his plate. Lucky for him, his nana Josephine pulled her hand away just in time.

“Thank you, nana.” Harry thanked her. “She can’t keep her hands to herself.”

“Oh honey, she’ll only get worse.” Josephine kissed Josie’s little hand then let go to start eating her food.

When they were halfway done with their meals, Harry still had most of his food when his daughter kept reaching for his plate to trying to grab chunks of food, even going after his fork once. He ended up giving her to Louis when he was almost done and he still had most of his food. It was a bad idea when Josie started trying to lift Louis’ shirt up when it wasn’t even time for her to eat. It was a habit she had when she was close to Louis, sometimes only drinking for a few minutes before deciding that she didn’t want any anymore. Harry thought that she just liked to be close to her mama, but it wasn’t always appropriate to give into her if she wasn’t really hungry, especially in public.

“I said no.” Louis told her, groaning when Josie started crying.

“Louis, don’t do that.” Evelyn scolded him.

“She’s not hungry. She pretends she’s going to eat and she doesn’t.” Louis explained to her, rolling his eyes when Evelyn took her wiggly granddaughter from him.

“Oh dear.” Anne said when she knew what was coming. She wanted to laugh when Josie went for Evelyn’s breast, trying to lift her shirt up too before Louis took her back.

“Well, she took a chance.” John’s face was turning red when he was trying not to laugh, watching Harry hand Louis a blanket to put over Josie so he could feed her. There was nothing wrong with breastfeeding in public, but they didn’t want to be dealing with nasty people.

“I don’t know about you mom, but I feel betrayed.” Louis joked as he mentally and slowly counted down from ten. When he got to one, Josie unlatched then proceeded to try and get the blanket off of her. “I told you.” Louis stared at his mother.

“She’s so bad.” Harry removed the blanket, not caring if he messed up her hair.

When they were finally done, they went home. Harry was excited when his nana and Gemma were going to stay for a few weeks. On their way back, he saw Louis texting someone and when he tried to look at the screen, he saw Andres’ name on the screen. He didn’t say anything, but when they were in their bedroom and Josie was somewhere in the house with Gemma, he finally cornered Louis.

“I thought you had stopped texting that dude Andres.” Harry casually said as he took his tie off.

“Nope! We don’t text as much like we used to but we still talk. He’s my friend, Harry. And he just wanted to congratulate me and you too.” Louis explained. “He graduated too and I wanted to congratulate him too.”

“Hmm… that’s nice of him, and you too then.” Harry said just as Gemma walked through the door.

“She pooped. I’ll be back for her when you’re done changing her.” She gave her to Louis then walked out of there but stopped when Harry called her name.

“Later Gems, she’s going to eat then nap.” Harry said.

“That’s fine. I’m gonna go shopping with mom and nana then.” She gave them a smile and left the room.

Louis quickly changed her diaper and her clothes then fed her while Harry cleaned up around the room. He could feel he was still bothered about him talking to Andres, but he didn’t see anything wrong with it when they were only friends and Andres was dating someone he had met in school. It pissed him off when Harry acted that way, as if he was doing something wrong. Louis rolled his eyes, at least he didn’t hide college acceptance letters. He thought maybe he should get over that when they were already enrolled in the community college, but he couldn’t when he felt like Harry had betrayed him and had hurt his feelings.

“Are you still mad?” Louis asked him.

“No. Why would I be mad.” He shrugged. “He’s your friend… that you don’t even see anymore and for some reason won’t leave you alone.”

“If you think he’s after me then you’re wrong. He has a boyfriend.” Louis rolled his eyes so hard that they actually hurt.

“Oh! Does his boyfriend know he talks to you?” Harry glared at him.

“Yes he does. Andres introduced us when Josie and I facetimed him. And unlike you, he doesn’t act like an asshole.” Louis got up and put Josie in her crib.

“Well then maybe Andres didn’t tell him he was after you!” Harry argued. “He probably lied about how he met you and all the things you both did together..”

“At least he didn't hide his boyfriend’s acceptance letters.” Louis snapped. He covered a sleepy Josie with her blanket, kissed her cheek then grabbed his clothes and walked out of there.

Moments later Harry flinched when he heard the bathroom door slam closed. He made his way to the crib where Josie was slowly sucking on her pacifier with her eyes closed, opening them when Harry touched her little hand.

“Guess what, baby?” Harry whispered. “Daddy fu– messed up big time. Yikes!” He smiled when Josie smiled at him before she yawned and closed her eyes again, falling asleep soon after.

When Louis was done showering he dressed up and went back to his bedroom, checking on Josie first who was still asleep before putting his dirty clothes in the hamper. He then started looking for nice clothes for him and Harry because Zayn was going to come over with his camera to take pictures of Josie and them. She was going to wear the blue dress she had been wearing when it was too cute to use another one.

She only had two more dresses when they would rather dress her up with onesies since she was so active and liked to roll around. As soon as he had the clothes ready, he walked back to the bathroom to do his hair. He was in the middle of it when Harry walked in to pee, and Louis couldn’t help but notice he was full of sawdust and was sweaty.

“Where have you been?” Louis asked him.

“In the garage trying to finish the dollhouse.” Harry finished peeing, flushed the toilet then went to wash his hands.

“I thought you were done with it.” Louis said, remembering that he was in fact done with it.

“I decided it was too small so I’m making it bigger. My baby deserves a mansion!” Harry smiled, ignoring that he had gotten water all over the mirror.

“I think it was fine the way it was.” Louis said. “And I need you to take a shower and get ready for pictures. Zayn is coming over in an hour.”

“Mom already took pictures.” Harry groaned.

“These are her sixth month mark pictures and I want nice ones. I want family pictures, Harry!” Louis whined. “And they’re expensive and we can’t afford them. Zayn offered to take them for free ‘cause he loves taking her picture.”

“Ugh fine.” Harry rolled his eyes. “But let me go put my stuff away first.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Louis grabbed his face and kissed him.

He tried to pull back, but Harry had already wrapped his arm around his waist and was looking at him, “Hey...I– I want to apologize about earlier. That wasn’t okay at all, you’re allowed to have friends.”

“Then why do you do it?” Louis asked.

“Because!” Harry said exasperated.

“Because…” Louis prompted him to continue.

“Like...I was an asshole to you and I don’t know,” Harry looked down, fiddling with his hands and then looked back up. “I guess I’m scared one day you’ll find someone better and take off.” Harry admitted. “But I’ve been thinking that that behavior will only create problems between us and drive you away.”

“Exactly!” Louis pecked his lips one more time. “I’m not going anywhere, Haz. I promise I’m here to stay.” He smiled.

“Can we do like a blood pact?” Harry joked.

“Don’t be crazy, Harry!” Louis smacked his arm.

“Yeah, you’re right. We already exchange enough body fluids.” Harry kissed Louis again then let go and took his shirt off. “I’m gonna go pick up my stuff or dad is going to get angry, then I’ll take that shower.”

Louis nodded and watched him go before he made his way back to the bedroom wearing a big smile on his face. Zayn got there when Harry had just finished showering and was drying his hair. It was down to his shoulders now, but now that school was over, he wanted something different. Josie was still yet to wake up so Harry took that time to sneak out and drive down to the hair salon his mom went to, knowing they would cut it without an appointment.

He came out of there almost an hour later with short hair and Louis spamming his phone with texts asking where he was. He ignored them knowing he was pissing Louis off, and when he got home he went straight to his room where Josie was just waking up. Zayn was standing next to her crib, watching the cutie with heart eyes. It was taking her a while to actually open her eyes. She had started moving her head and then pouted before she yawned and finally opened her eyes. She squinted then closed her eyes as she yawned again until she finally opened her eyes. Before she started crying, Zayn was quick to pick her up before her mommy could.

“You are so so cute!” He kissed her cheek and almost died when she rested her head on his shoulder.

“When she’s still sleepy she likes it when you rub her back.” Harry told him, startling both Zayn and Louis who had been watching them.

“Really?” Zayn cooed and started rubbing her small back, but when he looked at Harry, his jaw dropped. “Oh. My god.”

“Does it look bad?” Harry asked.

“It looks good!” Louis said, then cleared his throat. “It looks really good.”

“Look Josie,” Zayn turned Josie around so she was looking at her father, “the frog– I mean your daddy got a haircut.”

“Watch it, Malik.” Harry narrowed his eyes as he made his way to him to kiss Josie. He then turned around and grabbed the clothes Louis had picked for him and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back, Louis was changing Josie’s diaper, then used hand sanitizer for his hands before he started dressing her up in the cute blue dress and shoes she had been wearing earlier. When they were ready, they made their way to the backyard to take pictures in Anne’s pretty garden.

“Okay, so I want to take pictures of you guys and her first before we set her loose.” Zayn explained.

“She still can’t sit on her own, Zee.” Louis told him, making sure to watch his step when he was holding the baby.

“That’s alright. Anne bought her a bumbo floor seat.” Zayn said.

“A what?” Harry asked.

“One of those seats for babies that are just learning to sit on their own.” Zayn explained.

“When did you plan all of this?” Harry asked.

“I’ve been planning this for days, Harold.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “This is my goddaughter’s first proper photoshoot.”

When they got to the backyard, Zayn had them sit on a red bench near the fence and started taking pictures. Anne, Josephine and Gemma got there just when Zayn had them move to stand under a tree with Harry holding Josie and Louis holding Harry’s hand and looking up at their baby with a smile. Zayn almost went crazy when Josie gave her mommy a big toothless smile, reached out for him and held onto one of Louis’ finger. So far everything was going great.

Next Zayn had Louis and Harry take some individual pictures with her. He had Harry lay on the grass with Josie in his arms lifting her up and down above his head to make her smile. When he brought her down an inch above his face, he kissed all over her face and then lifted her up again, causing the baby to laugh and squeal. Harry in return smiled even wider and when he brought her down again, Josie placed her finger in his right dimple while giving her father a smile that rivaled his own. Zayn chose that perfect moment to take the picture, capturing a perfect father and daughter memory, both of their eyes sparking and hair glowing in the sun.

Next it was Louis’ turn with her. Zayn had him place her by Anne’s flowers. Then he asked Anne if he could pick a few and when she said yes he gave the small bouquet to Josie. When she had it in her small hands, Zayn got ready with his camera and directed Louis to sit closer to her. But when Louis did, Josie smiled up at him and held out one of the flowers for her mommy, which was a pretty yellow daffodil. Louis smiled and Zayn was thrilled that he caught his reaction in the picture. Then he took a few more with Louis holding her in his arms.

When it was Josie’s turn to be on her own, she started crying as soon as Harry sat her down on her brand new seat. Dusty was fast to go up to her and started comforting her as Zayn took picture after picture until the cat ran away when she started getting too rough. Harry and Louis stood behind Zayn, making silly faces at the baby to make her smile. Josie smiled and lifted one of her chubby legs up into the air.

“Yes, girlie! Work them rolls!” Zayn praised her, unable to hide his smile when their audience started laughing.

Her photoshoot had to sadly come to an end when Josie started getting fussy and was no longer cooperating. Zayn handed her off to Anne so that Louis and Harry could take a few couple’s photos on their own.

“Any place you want to take them?” Zayn asked.

“Um...” Louis said unsure, then shrugged his shoulders.

“How about the porch swing?” Harry suggested, remembering the last time Zayn had photographed them.

The other boys nodded and then followed Harry to the front yard. When they got there Harry sat down first and Louis went to sit next to him. But before his boyfriend could sit down, Harry wrapped his arms around him and brought him down to his lap. Louis blushed red when he saw Zayn give them a smirk.

Harry laced his fingers with Louis on top of his soft tummy. Once they were still, Zayn began snapping pictures. But in the middle of one of the flashes, Harry pressed his lips against Louis neck, causing the blue-eyed boy’s cheeks to turn even redder. But he didn’t stop and continued to make a hickey while their unaffected photographer kept snapping away.

When Zayn we done he laughed. “If Liam and I didn’t take much dirtier pictures with this camera I would be making more fun of you two.”

“Is that a challenge, Z?” Harry raised his eyebrow. “Next time we’ll try harder.” He winked at Louis.

Louis put his head in his hands. His caveman boyfriend was so damn possessive and horny. How embarrassing.

“Calm down tiger. I’m not filming your sex tape.” Zayn rolled his eyes as he packed up his things.

Zayn had still left in a happy mood when he had enough, but not before giving Louis an envelope. When Louis opened it, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry when he saw a Christmas card.

Zayn has giving him the pictures that he had taken in December, but this was one of them that was cropped inside a holiday border. It was the type of Christmas card families gave with away to other members of their extended family. This one only had three pictures of him and Harry from when they had taken them back when he was still pregnant. It said “Merry Christmas from the Styles-Tomlinson’s” and had a little Christmas tree next to it.

“Zayn, what is this?” Louis asked.

“A Christmas card for last year.” Zayn shrugged, then gave Louis a dark look. “I better use these new pictures for this year’s Christmas card.” He said as he put his camera away.

“That would be great.” Louis grinned as he raised his hands then put them together as if he was praying.

When Zayn left, Harry had Josie on his lap trying to feed her cereal. He kept trying to get her to open her mouth and when she finally did, he put some cereal in there then watched when she went from Josie to demon baby. She spit out the cereal, looked at him as if he had betrayed her then started crying as loud as she could.

“Harry, why is she crying? I could hear her all the way outside.” Anne walked in and went straight to her precious granddaughter.

“She doesn’t want the baby food we got her.” Harry rolled his eyes and gave the baby to Anne who hugged Josie and rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

“She’s clearly not ready for it. Give her more time and I’m sure she’ll start liking it.” Anne kissed her cheek, smiling when Josie wrapped her arms around her neck.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You spoil her. She can’t be feeding from Louis forever.” He huffed.

“Honey, six months is nothing. You breastfed until you were two.”

Harry choked on his own spit.

“I had a hard time getting you to stop. So obviously she’s taking after you already. Aren’t you sweetheart?” Anne kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, running her nails soothingly though the red strands. “You’re just like your daddy.”

“Of course she is.” Harry scoffed. “Where do you think she gets her looks from?”

“She looks just like her mama. Yes you do!” Anne kissed Josie’s cheeks again. “Come on, let's go find mama so he can feed you.”

“I’m gonna go hang out with Liam and Niall.” Harry told his mom before she could leave.

“Alright honey, don’t stay out too late.” Anne smiled at him then left with Josie who stared at her daddy over her nana’s shoulder. Her eyes screamed revenge for what he had done, the vile way in which he had tricked her into eating something so disgusting as baby cereal.

“Love you too, muffin!” Harry blew her a kiss before she was out of sight.

Harry was out of the house before anybody could stop him. He drove to Niall’s house were they had agreed to meet and knocked on the front door. Maura, Niall’s mother, opened the door and let him in telling him the others were already waiting for him upstairs. When Harry walked into the door, he was greeted with a pillow to the face and the sight of Liam and Niall sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing Xbox.

“What took you so long?” Niall asked as he made space for him next to him.

“I had to feed Josie.” Harry shrugged, staring back when his friends stared at him.

Niall burst out laughing. “Since when are you lactating, Styles?” He asked.

“Shut up!” Harry hit him with the pillow. “She’s allowed to eat solids now and I’m trying to get her used to them. She can’t be breastfeeding forever so I’m going to wean her off of it when she turns one.”

Liam continued playing but glanced a few times at Harry. “Haz, I think that’s between Louis and Josie. Not you, mate.”

“He’s right.” Niall backed Liam up. “That’s between a mom and their baby.”

Harry groaned. “I just don’t want her to be like those big ass three year olds who still breastfeed.”

“Dude, she’s what? Six months old. Let her live her life.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Ugh fine.” Harry rolled his eyes harder. “What are we playing?”

“FIFA.” Niall answered. “It supports three controllers.” He shrugged as he handed Harry a controller.

They ended up playing for hours, and at some point ordered three pizzas leaving nothing behind. When Harry was sure he was going to win the game, his phone went off. He knew it was Louis facetiming him so he answered without thinking twice.

“What’s up?” Harry said as soon as he had answered, getting distracted from the game when a crying Josie greeted him. “What’s wrong, baby muffin?” Harry abandoned the game to coo at his crying baby girl on the screen.

As soon as Josie heard his voice, she stopped crying.

“She just missed you.” Louis said from where he was sitting next to Josie on their bed holding the phone that he definitely wasn’t going to let his daughter hold on her own.

“I miss you too, muffin.” Harry said, ignoring his friends who were staring at him with smiles on their faces that only got bigger when Josie started babbling. Harry listened to her, sometimes contributing to the conversation until she got distracted with Dusty when the cat joined them and completely abandoned Harry.

“I’ve been replaced.” Harry pouted then smiled when it was Louis who was now on the screen after he had put her down on the bed so she could play with the cat.

“When are you coming home?” Louis asked him as he fixed his fringe and made sure Josie wasn’t getting into any trouble.

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged.

“Okay. We’ll be at my parents house.” Louis said, watching Josie hugging Dusty’s head until he noticed the cat was trying to get away. “Hey! Let him go, missy.” He snapped his fingers at her.

“What’s going on?” A curious Liam asked

“Nothing!” Louis screamed as he tried to get Josie to let go of the cat, sighing in relief when she finally let go.

“She’s probably choking the cat.” Harry answered.

“What a savage.” Niall shook his head.

“Anyway!” Louis said with Josie now in his arms. “I’m gonna go. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Harry smiled then hung up and when he looked at his friends, he found them staring at him. “Shut up!” He blushed and threw the empty box of pizza at them when they started making kissing noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	31. XXXI

When summer officially started, Harry was back to working a full shift. Louis had thought about getting a job for the summer, but after a long talk with Harry, he decided to stay home and take care of Josie. He wanted to spend as much time with his baby girl as he could and he also wanted Anne to have more time for herself.

He started spending more time with his mother and Claire when he barely did before. A week after Josie’s photoshoot, she finally started sitting on her own. By the end of the month, she had started slithering on her stomach to move around the room. Harry had found it offensive when he figured out she would only eat the solids if it was Louis feeding her, but soon found out that she liked to eat a spoonful of whatever was given to her then drink from Louis.

By July when the days were hotter than ever, Louis would spend them inside the house with Josie after he had started taking her to the park in the afternoons. Josie loved the swing and the sandbox but Louis always had a hard time letting her go crazy in the sandbox when there were too many kids and he didn’t know what could be in it. It didn’t help that she always threw a fit when it was time to go back home. He had expressed his concerns to Anne, and the next day Robin and John were installing a new playground set for Josie and Claire. Ever since, Josie would spend her days on the swing and sandbox until she started putting it in her mouth. That’s when Louis stopped letting her play in it until she learned it wasn’t okay to eat sand.

She learned to scoot around on her bottom, using a hand behind and a foot on front to propel herself. Lucky for them Anne had baby proofed the house when she kept getting into trouble and would not sit still. When she finally learned to crawl on all fours it was all thanks to Dusty who had taken one of her toys and had run away with it. She didn’t like that and had been ready to cry as she stared at her mommy, but she had then frowned as she got on all fours to go after the cat. Louis had recorded everything, knowing the rest would be asking for video, especially Harry who hated missing when she completed milestones.

Louis would sometimes look at her as she rolled around with the cat and feel nothing but happiness. Long gone were the days when he would look at her and feel awful for rejecting her. He loved her with all his heart and she knew it when she always wanted to be with him and would wrap her little chubby arms around his neck and hug him tight. Having her and being her mom was the best thing Louis had ever done. When summer was almost over, Josie was now a seven and a half month old baby and both parents still couldn’t believe how much she had grown and changed through the summer.

It was the middle of August and also Louis and Harry’s first week of community college. The transition from being on break to suddenly going back to school again was rough for them, especially for Louis. Harry only had to lessen his hours at work and take different shifts after school or between classes if he had large gaps. Louis on the other hand went from spending the entire day with Josie to now only spending half the day with her. But while he was at home, he had to multitask between doing his homework and watching her. This had become increasingly more difficult when Josie was getting more active by the day and demanded his attention whenever she was awake. Louis’ mother and Anne helped by watching her a lot, but balancing being a student and a mother was hard for him but he made it work.

Harry seemed to be faring pretty well, however, he was not used to his work schedule yet, which was why Louis had just received a text from him. Harry had messaged Louis saying that he had forgotten his lunch at home and asked him if he could drop it off at the hardware store. Since Harry didn’t have class on Fridays, he worked the morning and afternoon shifts and because Louis only had morning classes on those days, his boyfriend knew that he had time to bring it by.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s forgetfulness, but then smiled because he would get to see Harry in his work uniform. If the two of them had their own place, Louis would walk around in only Harry’s apron. He knew it would drive his boyfriend mad, already knowing how much Harry loved when Louis wore his high-school football jersey.

Since Louis was currently watching Josie he knew that he would have to bring her with him. It was almost her feeding time so Louis decided to let her eat a bit early so that afterwards he could drop off the food.

“Josie,” Louis said her name, causing his daughter to look up from her toys on the bed and stare at her mommy with her big blue eyes. “Come here, love. Time to eat.”

Louis held his arms out and she smiled up at him, knowing that he wanted her to crawl to him. She got on all fours and began moving across the bed to where he was, Louis encouraging her with praises the whole time.

“You did it, baby!” Louis exclaimed happily when Josie got to him. “Mommy is so proud of you,” he told her as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. But she wasn’t having it and grabbed his shirt with her little hand, trying her hardest to lift the material up.

Louis sighed. He hated that she had developed that habit for pulling his shirt, but it was too hard to break her from it. Still he had to try.

“Josephine Louise,” Louis said in a stern voice as he lifted up his shirt to give her access to what she wanted, “You need to stop doing that. Mommy doesn’t like it.”

Josie blinked and continued feeding from him.

Louis sighed again, waiting patiently until she was finished. After she was done, he slung the baby bag over his shoulder and then put her in the carrier with her blanket and teddy bear. Louis grabbed Harry’s lunch then headed to the car. Once Josie was safely strapped in and made sure the stroller was in the trunk, he drove to the hardware store.

While Louis was driving, Josie fell asleep, her soft breathing putting her mom at ease. He made sure to drive safely, never wanting to get into an accident with his little one. At times it was hard though because LA drivers were so crazy. The older Louis got, the more he liked Harry to drive them around.

When he finally arrived at the hardware store, Louis parked next to his boyfriend’s motorcycle. Then he got out and popped open the trunk in order to get Josie’s stroller. Once it was set up, Louis went to the back seat and gently picked up Josie from her car seat to place her in the stroller, but it was a bit difficult when she was a clingy sleeper. He placed the blanket over her lap to keep her warm and put the teddy her aunt gave her in her hand. He knew she would start crying if the teddy wasn’t with her when she woke up.

Louis put Harry’s lunch in the stroller’s compartment along with the baby bag and then went inside, the bell on the door jiggling when he opened it.

He walked inside inhaling the smell of freshly cut wood, that he had grown to like since that was how Harry smelt when he came home. Louis made his way over to the registers, hoping to ask whoever was up there where his boyfriend was at.

But to his surprise and horror, Harry was standing behind the checkout counter scanning a young pretty lady’s items who had on a low cut blouse, her boobs right in the line of Harry’s vision. He couldn't have missed them if he tried. She was leaning forward, towards Harry, curling her fingers in her long blond hair while she gave him a sweet smile. Louis wanted to strangle her when she began laughing at something Harry said, who was grinning at her, dimples and all.

Louis pointed the stroller in the direction of them and quickly walked over there, ready to make his claim, wanting to show this woman that his man was clearly taken. And what better way to do that then to show off their baby.

“Hey babe,” Louis said loud and clear, interrupting their conversation. He made sure that the stroller was facing the woman so that she could see their sleeping daughter inside. “I brought your lunch.”

“Thanks, Loubear,” Harry said, giving him a sweet smile as he took the brown paper bag.

Louis face turned bright red at the pet name. He wanted to strangle Harry for calling him that in public and in front of the pretty customer who he was trying to intimidate.

The young lady giggled. Louis did his best to scowl but couldn’t when he was trying but failing to hide his embarrassment.

“And you also brought my favorite girl in the whole wide world!” The proud daddy gushed when he saw their sleeping baby in the stroller. He quickly bagged her items and gave the woman her stuff and receipt without a second thought. Then Harry came out from behind the register and went straight for their baby.

He lifted her up in his arms and kissed her cheek but a sleepy Josie wasn’t having it and let out a high pitched whine, turning her face away, her eyes still closed shut.

“She’s adorable.” The blond cooed from beside them. Louis wanted to pull his hair when he realized that she was still here.

“Isn’t she?” A deep voice said from behind them all. It was Harry’s boss. The man grinned as he approached them. “Miss Josie is my favorite employee’s daughter!”

It was Harry’s turn to blush now as he wrapped the blanket around his sleeping baby angel.

“Can I hold her, son?” He asked politely.

“Sure boss,” he nodded and then gently handed her over to him. Once Josie was in his arms, she laid her head down on his shoulder, releasing a content sigh as she gripped onto his work shirt. Both mother and father smiled at her, thinking to themselves that she probably thought he was her papa Robin who she frequently napped with while they were busy. Robin would sit on the recliner with her in his arms and nap with her or watch tv if she was awake.

“Go eat your lunch, Harry. I’ll watch her.” Before they could respond he walked away with the sleeping angel down an aisle.

Harry shrugged and walked with Louis toward the staff room. But before they could get very far, the lady reminded them of her presence.

“Thanks for all your help!” She called out to Harry as she was walking to the exit.

Harry smiled and waved to her. “Sure thing, love.”

Louis at that point was boiling with rage. He yanked his hand out of Harry’s and marched to the back room with Harry in toe. When they got there Harry closed the door softly and sat his lunch down on the table. Louis watched him as he calmly sat down in a chair and began eating his sandwich.

Louis wanted to slap the food out of his hand. He put his hands on his hips and opened his mouth, ready to go off.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” Harry smirked.

“How...?” Louis trailed off speechless.

“It was written all over your face, Lou.” Harry shook his head.

“Was not.” Louis mumbled.

“Was too,” Harry grinned as he pulled Louis down onto his lap.

“Was n—” Harry cut Louis off by kissing him on the mouth.

“Hush.” His boyfriend whispered against his lips. “If I wasn’t at work I’d bend you over and fuck the jealousy right out of you.”

Louis whimpered and kissed him harder.

They hadn’t had sex in a while because Josie had become more active and demanding by the day and she would always cockblock at night. School starting also didn’t help. Louis was going to lose his mind if they didn’t find time soon.

“In the shower when you get home?” He asked hopefully.

“I’d love that,” Harry said as he squeezed Louis’ bum through his jeans at the same time they heard the door handle begin to turn.

Harry immediately threw Louis onto the seat beside him and took a bite of his sandwich to make it look like nothing happened when his boss came into the room with their daughter, who was rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands.

Louis glared at him but then straighten up his shirt when he saw the older man and Josie.

“I think she’s starting to wake up,” he said as he came over to Louis to hand her back to him.

“Thank you,” Louis took her in his arms and rubbed her back, letting her wake up on her own. Sometimes she would be grumpy when she just woke up from her naps.

“She’s so precious. Makes me want another one. But I know my wife won’t allow it. I guess I’ll just have to wait for grandkids.” He sighed. “Bring her over whenever you want.” He told Louis and then walked out of the staff room.

For the rest of Harry’s lunch break the two parents talked quietly as their baby girl slowly woke up. When it was over Louis changed Josie and then packed up all of their stuff. Harry kissed them both goodbye before he walked back to the cash register to ring up some awaiting customers. He pretended that he didn’t hear Josie start to cry as soon as Louis walked out of there. She would always cry whenever he had to leave and it broke his heart to leave her behind and hear her cry, but he had to make money to support her.

~**~

The one thing that Louis had always felt insecure about was Harry’s bisexuality. It wasn’t that he had a problem with it or had anything against bisexuals, it was that he felt, at least before he and Harry were official, that there was twice the competition. He knew his logic was a bit ridiculous, but it made him paranoid at times.

Sometimes he wondered if he didn’t satisfy Harry. If Harry desired the feel of a woman’s touch or he longed to look at the feminine hourglass shape instead of his lean masculine figure. He wondered if his morning scruff bothered Harry, though he did his best to shave it often in order to keep his cheeks soft. He also noticed that Harry liked to fondle his small “breasts,” however, Louis wondered if he ever longed to grope actual breasts. Louis was too afraid to ask Harry what his preferences were, but since he never complained, Louis never took the time to build up the courage.

When Louis had these thoughts, he tried to remember how Harry would look at him with love in his eyes before they went to bed and after they woke up. He also reminded himself of how his green eyes would dilate with desire during sex. These thoughts gave Louis confidence, but some days it didn’t help alleviate his insecurity.

He would stare at their daughter sometimes and wonder if Harry stayed with him because of her. Louis knew that if he hadn’t gotten pregnant, then there was chance that they may have never ended up together. Even though Harry had told Louis that he loved him, sometimes it was hard to separate it in his mind. He wondered if Harry had grew to love him after Josie was born, or had Harry really loved him the whole time, even before his pregnancy. It was hard to believe Harry when Louis knew that he had slept with Kendall and other girls, and even bullied him for a little while. And to his knowledge, Louis was the only boy that he had ever been with. Regardless of the past, Louis knew he shouldn’t worry about it when he was with Harry now and they were happy.

But after the first month of attending the community college, a pretty blonde girl named Sabrina in Harry’s English class made Louis doubt everything. She was the same exact girl Louis saw at Harry’s job that day when he brought his lunch. Louis had hoped that was last time he would see her, but sadly it was not.

It all started when she invited Harry over to her house one day so that she could help him with his essay. Louis had asked why he needed her help when he was perfectly capable of helping him, but Harry insisted that because she had read the required reading, that she would have a better grasp on the material and thus would be able to help him more on his assignment. Louis of course thought that was bullshit. At the same time he didn’t want to be that controlling and possessive boyfriend, so he let it go. As Harry had said about Andres, they deserved to have friends.

Even though Harry probably had good intentions, that didn’t mean that Sabrina did. Louis hated the way she smiled at Harry when he saw the two of them walking to English class while he was leaving from Biochem. He also hated the way Harry would smile back. Harry didn’t give her a loving smile, but that didn’t stop Louis from thinking that it might have the potential to become one. Louis knew his fear was irrational, of course that did not stop his mind from fabricating the worst scenarios. In order to keep the peace, Louis did his best to squash down his jealous thoughts and pretend that the blonde blue-eyed bitch didn’t exist.

That Thursday night while Louis was in the zone writing his lab, which was due tomorrow, Harry was bouncing Josie on his lap with his head deep inside a book. But Josie being Josie wouldn’t leave him alone and tried grabbing the book from her daddy’s hands.

“No, muffin.” Harry pushed her tiny hands away from the pages, afraid that she would tear one. He didn’t want to have to pay the library back for the damaged rental. Harry held it up higher so she couldn’t reach, but then she started whining which soon led to crying in less than a minute. Louis gave Harry and irritated look, telling him to hush her up since he needed to focus.

“Alright, alright.” Harry looked at her from over the book, and she immediately stopped her crying, giving him a big smile. Harry gave her a small one back and then lifted her higher on his chest. “How about daddy reads to you, huh? Would you like that, lovebug? I’m gonna get you started before you even start preschool.”

She responded to him in her baby babble, which Harry took as a yes. He ruffled her fiery curls with his fingers and then began reading aloud in his deep slow tone. Josie quieted down and rested her head against her father, right over his heart.

Louis was glad that she was now quiet but he could not hear himself think over Harry’s distracting voice. Even though he enjoyed the sound, Louis needed quiet in order to complete his report.

“Hazza...” Louis sighed, giving him his best annoyed look.

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asked him. “I need to finish this reading since we are going to discuss it during class tomorrow.” He told Louis and then he looked at their baby girl who was looking right back at him. “And she wants attention.”

“Then can you do it in the nursery –” Louis stopped talking when Harry picked up his phone after receiving a text. Once he was done reading, he smiled softly at the screen and then replied to it. Louis wanted to be angry that Harry had ignored him, but maybe it was his sister who had sent him something or his mom who was currently out with some of her friends.

After he sent the message, Harry looked back up at Louis and then said, “Oh Lou, good news! Rina just texted me and invited me over to her apartment to do homework together.”

Louis frowned. Since when was he on nickname basis with the girl? Either way Harry couldn’t leave, he had their baby to watch, which he promised Louis that he would do until he finished his lab.

“But who will watch Josie –”

“She said that I could bring her. That way you can study in peace and we won’t bother you at all.” Harry grinned as if it was the best idea that he had ever had.

Louis’ frown deepened. “But how will she eat?”

That’s when Harry rolled his eyes. “There’s some pumped milk in the fridge, Lou. You know that.” He sighed.

“But she’s a stranger, Harry. Josie doesn’t know her.” Louis reasoned.

“Louis, she’ll be with me. What’s the problem?” Harry asked him, his tone clipped and annoyed.

Louis wanted to scream. The problem was that he was taking his daughter to some lady’s house who he not only didn’t know, but that he was ninety-nine percent positive had the hots for his boyfriend. Louis was also afraid that she was planning on making a move on Harry by first winning over their daughter. Louis wanted to explain to Harry how this Sabrina woman was a conniving man-stealer but he really needed to finish his lab report and couldn’t waste time with heated arguments that he knew were due to his unreasonable jealousy.

“Fine.” Louis huffed then turned back to his computer and continued typing.

Harry quickly grabbed all of Josie’s things: the baby bag, the flat faced teddy, and her blanket. Once he had everything, he changed Josie into a cleaner onesie then picked her up to put her in her carrier. When she saw what he was going to do, she went stiff and refused to relax. But Harry was stronger and as soon as he had put her in there, she started crying. She kicked her little feet that were peeking out of the car seat since she was getting taller.

“You’re fine. There’s no need to scream.” Harry leaned down to kiss her forehead, frowning when she grabbed onto his hair and pulled on it. “We’re going out, baby.”

“Text me when you get there.” Louis stood up and went to kiss his daughter goodbye, then kissed Harry. Louis hugged him and hid his face on the crook of Harry’s neck, taking him by surprise when he sucked on the skin until he was satisfied with the love bite afterwards pulling away.

“I love you.” Harry kissed him one more time.

“I love you too.” Louis said, then watched him grab Josie and the bags and walked out of there.

Josie cried all the way to the car and while Harry buckled her in until he pulled out of the driveway. She loved going on car rides and they always made her fall asleep.

When Harry got to Sabrina’s apartment complex, he grabbed the bags and Josie’s carrier with her still asleep in it and made his way to the second floor where Sabrina lived. He knocked on the door smiling when she opened it with a big smile on her face.

“Hey. Come in! Is she asleep?” Sabrina asked as she peeked inside the carrier, wanting to coo at her when she saw the sleeping baby. “She is a cutie!” She gushed, making sure to keep her voice low.

“Thanks!” Harry said as he looked at his baby.

The father knew that she would wake up soon, so he wrapped her in her blanket and held her against his chest. In the meantime Sabrina when to go get her copy of the book so that they could read it together.

In the middle of a sentence that Sabrina was reading, Josie released a soft whine, letting her dad know that she was waking up. Harry pulled her away from his chest. Both adults watched her blink and then rub her hands over her eyes.

“They are such a pretty blue,” Sabrina smiled.

“They are. But it sucks for her that they didn’t turn green.” Harry joked.

“I think it sucks for you.” Sabrina told him.

“She has Louis’ eyes.” Harry told her, then sat Josie on his lap, making sure to support her back. “Right, baby muffin? You have mommy’s eyes.”

Josie blinked at him then let out a yawn. Harry kissed her forehead then sat her down against him with her back to his chest then looked down when as soon as Josie saw Sabrina, she tried to turn around to hide on his chest. Harry lifted her up so she was against his chest, seeing her frowning and pouting until she hid her face on the crook of his neck, right where Louis had made the love bite.

“Sorry.” Harry apologized. “She’s just shy. She hasn’t met a lot of new people yet, just family and close friends.”

“It’s okay.” Sabrina smiled then got closer to the baby. “Hi Josie. I’m Sabrina, your daddy’s friend.” She told her, attempting to grab her little hand but Josie pulled it away and whimpered.

“She’ll get used to you. Just give her time.” Harry assured her as he gave Josie her teddy bear and kissed her little shoulder.

“Wow, you’re really good with her.” Sabrina said in awe.

“Yeah, you get used to it.” Harry shrugged off the compliment and picked up his book to continue reading.

Harry was right when thirty minutes later Josie was sitting on the couch in between them playing with a toy Harry had packed for her. She would babble to her teddy bear sometimes then stare at Sabrina until the woman stared back, making Josie giggle and look away. They had to pause their reading when Josie pooped and Harry had to change her. He had packed disposable diapers they used when going out when they didn’t want to be carrying a dirty diaper around in public. When Harry got back from the bathroom, he attempted to set Josie down on the couch, groaning when she went stiff and wouldn’t sit down no matter how hard he tried.

“You want to stand up?” Harry asked her as he left her standing up against the back of the couch, making sure not to let go when she still wasn’t ready to do it on her own even if she had support. “Okay, but be careful.” Harry placed her hands on the fabric so she could get the hint that she needed to hold on to it, and smiled when his smart baby quickly learned.

“Can you walk to Rina, baby?” Harry asked her as he held onto her arm that wasn’t steadying herself with the couch.

She hesitated at first looking back at her dad unsure. But when Harry nodded his head at her encouragingly, she took a step toward the pretty woman. Sabrina caught her in her arms and held her close, letting Josie grab her necklace to play with it.

“You are just adorable!” Sabrina held her tight then kissed her cheek and ran her fingers through Josie’s curls.

“Careful with your necklace. Don’t let her pull it too much.” Harry warned her and grabbed Josie’s bib to wipe off the drool on her chin.

“It’s no big deal. I don’t think she’s strong enough to pull it off.” She cooed while Josie was going crazy pulling on it.

Sabrina knew she had underestimated Josie when the baby pulled harder on the necklace and it came off. Josie held it up in the air as if it was a trophy, then moved it away when Harry reached for it.

“Josie no!” Harry grabbed her and took the necklace away. But it was too late. The back of the metal chain was already broken.

“Rina, I’m so sorry!” He apologized. “Just tell me how much it cost and I’ll pay for it.” Harry hoped it wasn’t expensive, he had been doing his best to save up, however, his baby was a growing girl, always needing things.

“It’s okay Haz,” She said dismissively as she rolled her eyes. “It’s okay. I can easily fix it.”

“Alright. I’m still sorry though. I should have stopped her.” Then he looked at his daughter. Using his index finger, he lifted up her chin so that she could look up at him. “Josephine Louise, you do not pull people’s necklaces, okay?” Harry said in a serious tone, reprimanding his daughter.

Not liking being disciplined, she turned around and crawled back to the blond woman, lifting up her arms to get Sabrina to hold her.

“Awe Josie,” She said sweetly as she picked her up. The baby buried her head in Sabrina’s chest, hiding her face from Harry. “I know. Your daddy is such a meanie!” She giggled.

Now it was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Whatever.” He chuckled. “You can hold the little traitor until we finished reading.”

Harry and Sabrina took turns reading out loud until they got to their designated stopping place. The whole time Josie sat back and listened, sucking on her pacifier as she played with Sabrina’s long blond hair. Afterward he chatted with Sabrina and let Josie play with a few toys Harry had brought with him, until Louis texted him that he was done with his lab report and wanted them to come back home. As soon as Harry read the message, he packed up their stuff and put Josie back in her carrier. He bid goodbye to his classmate and drove home.

When Harry got back to the house, he quickly walked upstairs, Josie sleeping soundlessly in the carrier. Louis greeted him at the door, an angry look in his icy blue eyes. Harry, testing his luck, decided to ignore it.

“Hey babe –”

“Why didn’t you text me when you got to her apartment?” Louis cut him off. “I specifically asked you to text me when you got there.”

“Uh,” Harry’s eyes widened in shock. What the hell. Why was Louis attacking him all of the sudden? He sat the carrier down on the bed and then responded. “I forgot. Sorry,” he shrugged. “I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“It’s a huge deal, Harry!” Louis shouted at him, “I was worried out of my mind!”

“Would you stop yelling?” Harry asked, annoyed. “Josie is sleeping and so are my parents just across the hall.”

Louis rolled his eyes and gently lifted their daughter out of her carseat, laying her down on a pillow.

“Why are you mad, anyway? I forget to text you all the time when I go over to Liam and Niall’s house with her and you never complain.” Harry said as he walked over to the area where they kept Josie’s things and got the fuzzy purple onesie she slept in during the night.

“Because.” Louis huffed. “She’s a stranger and I don’t know where she lives. What if something happened to you and Josie? I would have no idea where to come find you.” Louis argued then went to say, “And I don’t know her. She could have hurt my daughter!”

“I was there the whole time!” Harry exclaimed.

“Really?” Louis raised his right eyebrow. “You didn’t go to the bathroom at all?”

“Well...”

Louis ignored him. He went to his daughter and unbuttoned her clothes. Once she was naked he carefully lifted her body into his arms and checked her skin for injuries.

“Louis,” Harry sighed. “Is all this really necessary? There’s not a single scratch on her,” he tried to reason with his boyfriend.

“What is this?” Louis asked as he held up her hand. There was the tiniest red line on the inside of her palm.

Harry rubbed his hand over his face, wanting to bang his head against the wall because of how frustrated he was. “She pulled Rina’s necklace and broke it. It was my fault for not stopping her.”

Louis shook his head and kissed his baby’s small booboo. Then Louis dressed her in the onesie that Harry handed him after checking if she needed a new diaper. She didn’t. Once she was clothed and warm, Louis laid her down in the crib.

Harry began changing into his pajamas but Louis stopped him before he could put on a shirt. “Now it’s your turn mister,” he said as he stepped closer to Harry’s chest and began inspecting his neck. “I have to check if she left any marks on you.”

Harry’s skin broke out into goosebumps as Louis’s eyes trailed all over his body. Louis circled his boyfriend, yanking down his jeans and boxers when he got to his back, revealing the pale skin of his ass. Louis got down on his knees and pulled his bum cheeks apart. Once he was done looking at the untouched rim, Louis moved to the front side, trailing his fingers along the tattooed laurel leaves on his defined v-line. When Louis got to his soft cock, he buried his face in Harry’s groin and sniffed.

At first Harry didn’t know what to think of Louis’ odd behavior, but now it was starting to click in his brain. He had been nervous about him spending time with Sabrina, maybe even jealous. And now his possessive boyfriend was making sure that what belonged to him, hadn’t been shared with anyone.

“Are you done smelling my dick?” Harry looked down and smirked at his boy, who now had his half hard length in his hand.

Louis then took the tip into his mouth, getting a taste before popping off. Finally he took one more sniff.

“Now I’m done.” He said satisfied with the results of his inspection. Then he got up and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his body.

Harry laughed and then climbed right in beside him. But he didn’t stop there. Harry threw a leg over Louis’ body, climbing fully on top of him, then whispered into his ear. “I would have never guessed that the normal Louis Tomlinson is actually one of those crazy possessive girlfriends.”

“Leave me alone.” He whined into his pillow as he pushed Harry away, glad that he couldn’t see his flaming cheeks.

“Baby, I only see her as a friend.” Harry reminded him softly. “I only want you.”

“Promise?” Louis spoke.

Harry found his pinkie under the sheets and wrapped his around his boyfriend’s. “Promise.”

Louis lifted up their hands kissed them.

Harry smiled and squeezed his baby tight. “I love you, Lou.”

“Love you too.” Louis told him before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	32. XXXII

Over the next month, school only got harder and took up more and more of Louis' time. Harry worked long hours some nights which made things even more difficult. Although Anne or his mother would watch Josie while he did homework, as soon as he was done Louis had to take over. But lately his baby girl was not going to sleep at her usual time. She would stay up with Louis and fuss every time he would try to put her in her crib. It was exhausting taking care of her. He didn't want to blame Harry but she had gotten used to him being home at a decent hour. Now that her routine was messed up, she was refusing to sleep.

Late on a Wednesday night in October, Louis had gotten home from a five hour study session at his lab partner's place. He was extremely tired and almost tripped on a step as he climbed up the stairs to their room. Once he sat on the bed, Anne walked in with a wide awake Josie, her hands holding one of her many toys.

"Look Josiecakes, mommy is home!" Her nana cooed at her grand baby.

Josie squealed and reached out for Louis. Her mother automatically took her, yawning as he did so.

"Is Harry home?" Louis asked Anne.

"Baby, it's Wednesday." She reminded him. "Harry works late today. He should be home soon though," she said as she looked at the clock.

Louis sighed and then nodded. "Alright I'm going to try and get her to sleep."

"Good luck hun," Anne gave him a sympathetic smile. "She's wide awake."

Louis tried to hide the stress he felt, not having the energy to deal with her due to how tired he was. But he had too. Josie was his responsibility and her nana had already watched her all day and deserved a break. So he told Anne good night and then changed his daughter into her pajama onesie.

In an attempt to make her sleepy, Louis lifted up his shirt and motioned for her to eat. But she pushed him away and pulled his shirt down. He sighed.

"Come on, Josie. Let's sleep together okay? It's bedtime." She smiled at him and put her hands over her face, then took them away, giggling as she did so. Louis frowned. "Mommy's too tired to play peek-a-boo."

Louis picked up one of her toys to distract her. While she played with it in her hands Louis rocked her, trying to make her sleepy. But instead he was making himself sleepy. His eyelids felt so heavy and he kept fighting hard to keep his eyes open.

Louis closed his eyes momentarily and his hands loosened their grip. The boy was so tired that he didn't even realize that his daughter had dropped her toy. Josie stared down at it in her mother's arms trying to reach for it. But he was asleep and didn't notice that she was slipping from his hold. Determined to get the toy, Josie scooted toward the edge of Louis' lap and then went tumbling down when her mother's arms failed to catch her, her head hitting the floor hard.

As soon as Harry came through the front door he heard a loud bang and a wail coming from his room upstairs. His mind on autopilot, he ran up the steps and busted into the room, only to see his tiny baby girl on the floor. She was in an awkward position, her face plastered against the dark wood and the rest of her body laid there limply, appearing as if she had just fallen. Harry looked around the room searching for Louis, his green eyes widening when he saw him sitting on the bed. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted open, little snores coming from it.

Harry's mind clouded with anger when he realized his daughter had fell off the bed because her mother had fallen asleep when he should have been watching her. HIs little princess could be severely injured because of her mother's irresponsibility.

"Louis! Wake the fuck up!" Harry shouted as he scooped his crying baby off the ground. He began to bounce her gently in his arms, trying to calm her down.

A moment later Louis startled awake when he heard his baby's screams and her father's loud yelling. Anne and Robin came in a moment right behind him, looking frightened as they walked into the room.

"What happened?!" Anne asked.

"Josie fell on the floor!" Harry shouted over his baby girl's cries. She was holding her head, her little palm covering a spot on the right side of her forehead.

"Let daddy see, muffin." Harry said in his baby voice as he lifted her hand. He gasped when he saw the large red mark, that he knew would probably turn into a big bump. He looked up at Louis with rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry demanded to know.

"It was an accident, Harry. I swear!" Louis got up and went to his baby but her father only hugged her closer to his chest.

"She fell on the floor! How in the hell is that a fucking accident? Our daughter is hurt because of you!" Harry screamed.

Louis now had tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to." He pleaded. "I was tired and closed my eyes for a second. I'm sorry!"

At hearing her mother's voice, Josie began to squirm in Harry's arms trying to reach for him.

"Give her to me." Louis told him holding out his arms for her.

"Just so you can drop her again? I don't think so." Harry hissed.

"She wants me!" Louis yelled at him going to take her from his arms. "Let me calm her down. And look she's hungry."

Harry was about to give her to him but he saw that Josie was not just making grabby hands at Louis, but at his chest. But Harry knew she wasn't hungry, just wanted to be close to Louis and he was fed up with that bullshit.

"She's not hungry and you know it!" Harry argued. "I'm tired of you giving into her and now she's developed that bad habit and I will not support it! She's already clingy enough and you're just making it worse!"

"How I feed my daughter is none of your damn business! I'm her mother and it is my decision on what I will and will not allow her to do! Now give her to me!" Louis screamed, louder than Harry had ever heard him before. Louis was starting to shake, feeling desperate and frightened when Harry wouldn't give her to him.

"Harry," Anne said gently, not wanting to anger him more. "Give her to Louis. She wants her mother."

But Harry had already lost it.

"Why should I give her to him when he's a horrible mother!" He yelled at his mom, pointing a finger at his boyfriend. "He already dropped Josie on her head and will have her breastfeeding until she's five! He should have stayed out of our lives like he had planned on doing. At least then my baby wouldn't have fucking brain damage!"

Anne and Robin were speechless.

Louis stared at Harry with daggers in his eyes, the guilt in his heart clouded by hate.

"Fine. If I'm such a horrible mother, I'll leave." He said as he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone. But before he walked out he looked Harry dead in the eye. "And while I'm gone, why don't you call up your whore, Sabrina. That was her name, right?" Louis asked him, his voice faking innocence. "She can be the perfect mother for Josie and the three of you can be a happy little family 'cause we are over." Then he turned around and walked out the bedroom door.

"MAYBE I WILL!" Harry yelled just as Louis slammed their front door shut.

Louis ran to his house and unlocked the door, his hand shaking as he held the key. He groaned in frustration when it was already hard to see at night, and his tears that were blinding his vision was only making it worse. Once he got the door open he ran inside but stopped short when he saw his parents sitting together on the couch in front of the tv, who were now staring at him.

"Louis?" His father said.

"Louis, baby, what's wrong?" His mother asked him when she got up from her seat and began walking over to him.

"I dropped Josie on—on accident. I swear. And—and now, Harry won't let me hold her because he said I'm a hor—horrible mother." Louis sobbed, hiccupping in between words.

"You're not, honey. You're a great mom." Evelyn soothed. "Is Josie okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Ju—Just has a bump on her forehead." Louis told her.

"She'll be okay." Evelyn agreed.

"But Harry won't let you hold her?" John demanded to know.

Louis shook his head, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Why don't you go back there and talk to him. He was probably just scared that she was hurt." His mom reasoned.

"No. I'm done with him." Louis said, finality in his voice. "I'm not sleeping over there anymore. I'm staying here from now on."

Both John and Evelyn's eyes widened.

"Then Josie should be here too." His dad said.

"John —" his wife gave him a pleading look.

"No Evelyn. Louis is her mother and Josie should be with him." He told her, leaving no room for discussion.

She sighed. "Please don't hurt him."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on son. Let's go get her."

Louis and his father walked to the Styles-Twist house, knocking on the front door when they arrived.

Robin opened it and his eyes widened when they landed on John. But before he could greet them, the large man walked pass Anne's husband, who quickly moved out of the way. John headed for the stairs with Louis trailing silently behind him.

When they got to Harry's room, he was standing by the bed with Josie still crying in his arms. Anne was next to him trying to calm her down by giving her a bottle and the flat-faced teddy bear.

"Louis." John stated loud enough to get everyone's attention, letting Anne and Harry know that they were here. "Get your stuff."

Louis listened to his father and grabbed his suitcase from Harry's closet. He began throwing his clothes in there along with all his toiletries. Next he placed some of Josie's clothes in there along with a few diapers and his breast pump. Then he zipped it up and grabbed the baby bag along with his backpack. When he was done he looked at his dad, nodding at him.

"John? Louis? What's going on!?" Anne asked.

"I'm moving back home." Louis told her, his voice soft but determined. "And I'm taking her with me."

Anne tried to hide the hurt she felt but she couldn't when it written all over her face. "I'm sorry." Louis whispered, hoping that she would understand.

Harry's face, on the other hand, was a mixture of emotions. The only one that Louis could truly recognize was betrayal. But he didn't care. Not when his ex boyfriend's words had pierced straight through his heart.

Harry tightened his grip on Josie and took a step back, away from Louis and his intimidating dad.

But John only took a step closer, his large muscular frame towering over the scrawny eighteen year old boy.

"Give my son his daughter."

Harry only held the crying baby closer to his chest, his eyes staring daggers at Louis and his father, his bottom lip quivering with anger and fear.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." John told him calmly, but everyone knew that he was dangerously close to losing his cool. And everyone knew that it wasn't smart to test the retired WWE fighter. "Give my son his daughter."

Harry gave him a death glare.

"NOW!" John shouted, the veins in his neck and arms popping out making him look even more threatening.

Harry quickly obeyed, walking over to Louis and transferring a screaming Josie into his outstretched arms, but making sure not to touch him.

As soon as Josie was in her mother's arms her crying stopped and immediately turned into pitiful whimpers. She went for his shirt, pulling on it, letting him know that she wanted to be fed or close to him, at this point Louis probably thought it was both.

"Hold on, my little star. Mommy will feed you soon. Just hold on." He told her. But Josie wasn't having it and began to cry, tugging on his shirt with all her strength while looking up at him with wide red-rimmed desperate eyes. Louis' heart broke when he saw her swollen face and the bump, but didn't know what to do. He was not used to having such a large audience.

"Here love," Anne draped Josie's baby blanket over Louis' chest, motioning for him to feed her. Louis quickly got to lifting up his shirt and giving her access to his breast. His face contorted in pain when she finally latched on, sucking with all her might on his sensitive nipple. But it didn't matter when he felt his baby physically relax now that she felt safe and warm in her mother's arms, her little hands softly pressing into his skin.

When Louis determined that she was settled and peacefully eating, he looked at his dad, telling him without words that he was ready to go. John nodded and grabbed all of his son's belongings and then exited the room.

Louis gave Harry one last look over his shoulder, but his face was blank and staring at the wall. Louis knew that harry was trying to hold it together and was probably seconds away from breaking down, but he didn't care. He decided to let Harry have his dignity by quickly thanking Anne and then turning around and following his father back to his house, the only place he now considered home.

When they got there he went straight to his bedroom. It was just like he had left it but now it felt like it had no personality, like the room didn't belong to him anymore. He had been a different person a year ago. He had last slept in here when he was pregnant with his little angel.

He took a seat on the bed and waited for Josie to be done eating as he stared at the large bump on her forehead. He felt so bad and swore to never forgive himself for hurting her like that. Maybe Harry was right. He was a bad mother and he should have stayed away. He started crying when he looked down at her again and knew he could never leave her. Harry could go to hell. It was now him and Josie against the world. When she was finally asleep, he placed her in the middle of his bed, making sure to put pillows on either side. He then grabbed his bag and started looking for his pajamas. He was in the middle of it when someone knocked on the door then his father walked in holding a bed rail for toddlers.

"Lou, your mom dug this out for Josie so she doesn't fall off the bed." John told him, then walked to Louis' queen sized bed to install it. He was in the middle of doing it when he heard his son's sniffles.

"I broke up with him." Louis cried harder when his father walked up to him, sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You both need to cool down first and then talk. I know what happened was scary for both of you, but you have to understand that accidents happen, baby. No parent is perfect. Sometimes things like that will happen and you kids won't be able to stop it but that doesn't mean you're horrible parents. It will be okay." John kissed the top of his head, staying with him until Louis calmed down.

When he was sure Louis was okay, he got up and installed the bed rail. He kissed Louis and Josie goodnight then went back to his bedroom. His mother came by a few minutes later with a seven month old Claire in her arms who yawned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I brought you towels, love." She said.

"Thank you, mom." Louis said, then looked at Claire. "Hi baby. I haven't seen you in forever." Louis took her in his arms and kissed her forehead two times before giving her back to his mom when his sister started yawning.

Evelyn kissed him and Josie goodnight then left Louis alone so he could shower and get ready for bed. Louis cried again in the shower and was glad no one was there to watch him. When he was done getting ready, he went to bed where Josie was fast asleep. He stared at her and furrowed his brow when Josie started moving and then whimpering. She was pouting and then rubbed her eyes but continued sleeping.

Louis brought her closer to him and held her against his chest. "Shh baby. Mommy's here." He kissed the top of her head and smiled when Josie settled down. He cuddled up to her, kissed her forehead again then closed his eyes. He fell asleep hoping for a better tomorrow.

~*~

Back at the Styles-Twist house, Harry was standing in his room looking at the empty crib and trying his best not to break down. But it was inevitable. As soon as his mom wrapped her arms around him, he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. Like a child, he buried his face in her neck and sobbed, the consequences of his actions crashing down upon him all at once.

Anne rubbed his back while he cried, her soft hand moving in loving circles. When her son began to calm down she slowly pushed him away from her chest so that she could look at his puffy green eyes. Anne ran a hand through his bangs, brushing them out of his face so that he could see her better.

"Baby," she whispered, stroking her thumb over his cheek.

"You don't hate me?" Harry asked her, his voice small and childlike.

"Of course not my love. I could never hate you." His mother hushed him.

"But I..." Harry couldn't bring himself to stay it out loud. It would only make it real.

"Honey, I understand." Anne soothed him.

"I saw her crumbled up on the floor in pain and I just— I didn't mean to say those hurtful things to him, mommy. But he hurt Josie. My little girl." Harry's eyes watered again when he remembered that horrible image. "And now they're both gone."

He got choked up on his own words, the realization finally hitting him that Louis had broken up with him. Harry began crying again when he felt a pain in his heart where a large hole had formed. He was empty inside.

"They are not gone, baby," his mom reassured him. "Just talk to Louis. Explain to him why you said those things and then apologize. He'll understand. And Josie isn't gone. Go see her in the morning after John leaves for work. She's still your daughter. The Tomlinson's won't stop you from seeing her." Anne promised him.

"But she doesn't want me. She just wants Louis." Harry reminded her, remembering how Josie reached for him.

"Because she was hurt." Anne told him. "Trust me. She'll miss you. We all know how much Josie loves her daddy."

Harry blushed when she said that, smiling when his mom kissed his cheek.

"Go to sleep, love." Anne patted his back. "It'll be okay." Then she left the room.

Harry climbed into his cold bed. He hugged Louis' pillow close to his chest, missing his warmth. That night he barely slept when he missed them and wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. He would sometimes get up and make his way to the balcony door, only to stop and go back to bed. When morning finally came, he was ready and eating breakfast by the time John left for work.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the Tomlinson's residence. He knocked on the front door when he used to just walk in as if that was his house. He wasn't sure he was still welcomed there anymore. He could hear a baby crying inside, but he knew it wasn't Josie. He got distracted by that thought and was startled when Evelyn opened the door.

"Harry." The woman said in surprise. "Come in." She let him in then closed the door and hurried to the kitchen where the cries had turned to whimpers.

Harry followed her and found her stirring something in a bowl while another one was already ready. There was a playpen on the other side of the kitchen where Harry could see Claire whimpering as she stared at her mother and then his Josie sitting on the other side of it staring at Claire. As soon as Josie saw Harry she tried to get up, but ended up tripping and almost falling on top of Claire.

"You can hold her, Harry. I know she misses you." Evelyn said without even looking at him. "I was just about to give them their breakfast.

"Uh...where's Louis?" Harry awkwardly asked as he picked Josie up and kissed her cheek. Josie smiled at him and was quick to try and grab his nose. Harry grinned. His baby girl had missed him.

"He's still asleep, hun. He was so exhausted and he won't wake up so I'm just letting him sleep." Evelyn informed him.

Harry felt bad when he heard that, knowing that no matter what, Louis was always up to tend to their daughter. He looked forward to it.

"Do you wanna feed her?" Evelyn asked. "I was just about to."

"Yeah!" Harry quickly agreed and grabbed the small bowl Evelyn gave him. He sat down on one of the chairs with Josie in his lap and started feeding her. He was having trouble at first when Josie wouldn't open her mouth then would put her hands over it until the hunger won and she started eating.

"I know that won't be enough for her, but it's something. At least until Louis wakes up to feed her." Evelyn told him apologetically.

"It's fine." Harry said as he continued to feed Josie who seemed to be enjoying whatever Evelyn had prepared for them. "What's this?" He asked when curiosity got the best of him.

"Mashed sweet potatoes. Claire loves them so I thought Josie would too." She told him.

Harry continued feeding his daughter until she had finished all of it. When Evelyn saw that she was done, she reached for a plastic can and a napkin and put a few of cereal looking things on it. Harry read Strawberry Gerber Puffs on the label then watched his daughter grab two with her little hand and put them in her mouth. It was clear she had liked them when she reached for more and started eating until they were all gone. She then started wiggling when she wanted to get down, but Harry wasn't sure if he should let her since he had to leave soon for school.

"I need to get going." Harry told her. "Umm...do you want my mom to watch her? I know two babies is a lot to handle."

"That's fine. I know Anne has her on a schedule and I think it's best if she watches her. I'm sure Louis will be fine with it and if he isn't then too bad, both of you need to think about her first." Evelyn said as she gave Claire her own gerber puffs, then looked at Josie with a smile when her granddaughter made a noise and reached for the can. Josie was a happy baby when her grandmother gave her more.

"I know. I– I know I acted in the worst way I could. I never stop to think before I open my mouth." Harry looked down at the top of Josie's head, feeling ashamed for his actions. "But I saw her on the ground, Evelyn..." He trailed off as he softly stroked the skin around the bump on Josie's forehead making sure not to touch it.

The woman nodded her head in understanding. "I know. Seeing your baby hurt is the worst feeling. But please try to put yourself in my son's shoes. He was so tired. You know that he would never in a million years want to hurt her. You know that." She said, her voice soft and convincing.

Harry watched Josie munch on her puffs, the skin around her big eyes crinkling a little when she smiled. She looked so much like her mother. Deep inside Harry knew that Louis would never hurt her, not on purpose. "Yeah you're right." He agreed. "But then why did it happen?" Harry asked. He hated seeing the big red bump, it was making it hard for Harry to forgive him.

"He fell asleep on accident. He's still sleeping now, Harry, and you know he never sleeps in. That's how exhausted he was." Evelyn explained.

"I didn't know." Harry sighed, feeling even worse for saying all those horrible things to his ex boyfriend.

"He probably didn't want to ask your mom to watch her more last night. He doesn't want to abuse her kindness. She does so much for you guys."

Harry nodded along to Evelyn's words. He too felt guilty that Anne watched Josie as much as they did. She was practically Josie's third parent. But he knew his mom didn't mind when she loved Josie just as much as they did.

Harry looked at the time. He really needed to go.

"Thanks for watching her," Harry said as he got up. He kissed Evelyn's cheek and ruffled Claire's hair before walking back home with Josie in his arms.

When he got there his mom was in the kitchen paying bills. She looked up as soon as she heard Josie's babbles.

"There's my girl!" Anne got up from her seat and went to get Josie, kissing her cheeks as soon as she was in her arms. "Nana missed you, doll."

Anne admitting what Harry already knew made him feel worse when it was his fault Josie had spent the night at John's house and not here.

"Do you want me to pack you a lunch, H?" His mom asked him. "I know you have to leave for school soon."

"When I checked my email this morning, it said that my teacher had canceled since she's sick. So I'm going to hang out with you and muffin today." Harry informed her.

"That's great, honey." Anne smiled. "But since you're here, can you do the dishes for me? Thanks." Then she went to warm up some of Josie's milk from the fridge.

Harry groaned but did as told.

~*~*~

When Louis woke up that morning, he stretched out his hand, trying to feel for Harry's warmth so that he could try and bury himself underneath him. But no matter how far his fingers reached all he felt was the cold bed sheets.

Startled by his boyfriend's absence, Louis suddenly sat up, prepared to find his lover. But he was thrown off when he realized that he was in his childhood bedroom, his open suitcase laying on the floor and his clothes scattered around it. When he saw that the perimeter of his mattress was lined with a baby rail, everything came back to him. Yesterday Josie had fallen off the bed and he had broken up with Harry, his now ex-boyfriend.

A shiver ran down his spine and his heart dropped into his stomach. Last night had been one of the worst nights of his life, right after Harry had told him to leave early on his pregnancy. Harry refusing to give him his baby girl had pained him deeply. And his words. His words hurt the most. He could still remember them loud and clear, playing again and again in head like a broken record that refused to end. Why should I give her to him when he's a horrible mother!

He knew that Harry's words were fueled by anger, but they still cut deep. Regardless they were wrong. He might have messed up big time, but he loved his little Josie and loved being her mother more than anything. She might deserve better, but he was human, and was doing his best. And that should be enough. Fuck Harry if it wasn't.

Louis wiped away his tears that fallen down his cheeks. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. His eyes widened when he saw the time. It was noon! He had slept in so late that he had missed all of his morning classes. Louis ran a hand through his frizzy hair and decided to get up. If he hurried, he could make it to his two o'clock class.

Louis got the pump from his suitcase when he desperately needed to pump since it had been almost twelve hours since he had last fed Josie. Afterward he quickly showered and dressed then walked downstairs. His mother was in the family room, watching Claire as she dusted the room.

"Good afternoon, Loubear." His mom greeted him with a smile. When his sister saw him she squealed and clapped her hands together. "Can you believe it, love, your brother is finally up!" Evelyn giggled.

"Hey mom." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Where's Josie?" He asked, noticing that she wasn't next to his sister.

"She's with Anne." She told him, omitting the part that Harry had taken her over there. "I thought that she should stick to her daily routine even if she's going to stay here during the night."

Louis nodded. It wouldn't be fair to take Josie away from her nana. They had a special bond and Louis didn't want his fight with Harry to change that. "That's fine. I'm going to go see her and then go to class. See you later mom."

Louis grabbed his backpack and the pumped milk that he needed to give Anne. He blew a kiss to his sister before walking out the door. When he got to the Styles-Twist house, he knocked on the door, excited to see his baby. Louis was surprised when Harry opened the door, looking handsome as always.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Louis broke eye contact and walked inside, right past his ex-boyfriend without a second glance. He was here to see his princess.

"Hey Anne." Louis greeted her politely

"Hi, sweety." Anne greeted him back as she tried to ignore how awkward it was now.

Anne was sitting in the living room floor next to Josie who was standing in front of the coffee table. She was holding onto it with one hand and in her other hand she had one of her toys. She looked up at Louis and smiled at him with the toy still in her mouth. She babbled for a few seconds then her attention went to the cat who jumped on top of the table and stood in front of her.

"Hello, my princess!" Louis put the paper bag he was holding on top of the table then picked her up and held her in front of him to give her kisses. He ignored Harry who was watching them and instead focused on his daughter. "Mommy has to go to school but I'll come get you later, my little butterfly." Louis kissed her again, seeing the bump had turned a greenish and purple color.

"You're leaving so soon?" Anne asked and Louis felt guilty when he saw how sad she looked.

"I have a class today at two and I came to see her and you and drop off some more milk. That will last her two days." Louis explained.

"Alright, love. Be careful." Anne got up and gave him a quick hug then took Josie in her arms when Louis handed her over.

Josie was fine in her nana's arms until she saw Louis leaving. That's when she started crying and trying to reach for him. Louis blew her a kiss and then left while Anne made her way to the kitchen with Harry following behind. The boy looked hurt when Louis had completely ignored him.

"Don't cry, baby muffin." Harry took her in his arms, completely understanding her need to cry over Louis when he wanted to cry too. "Daddy has the day off today so we're gonna spend the day together and we're gonna play lots of games." Harry gave her kisses.

Playtime turned out to be Harry watching his mom wrap Josie up with a blanket like a burrito and then sit her down on Robin's recliner to watch her show. It was some weird show called Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood that Anne had claimed was Josie's favorite and she watched it religiously. She had to be sitting on her papa's recliner because that's where she watched tv with him and it made her feel safe. Harry had just stared at them thinking about how much her mom spoiled his daughter.

He watched two whole episodes, deciding that it was a good show and not complete waste like the kids shows nowadays. When it was over, he fed her then put her down for a nap in her crib while his mom busied herself making dinner. He used that time to organize his closet and his bedroom, and was surprised when he found a pair of ripped panties behind his nightstand. He was a hundred percent sure they were clean when he remembers ripping them off Louis seconds after he had put them on. After that, he kept finding Louis' things all over his room, realizing that Louis was not only in his mind and heart. He was everywhere, even if he wasn't there physically.

It took him a while to fully organize and clean up his room and when he walked back into his room after going outside to throw away the trash, he found Josie standing in her crib and staring at a corner of the room where the rocking chair was. Harry looked around with wide eyes, looking for some evil entity to jump out at him and murder him. Instead he saw the cat run out from behind it to hide under the crib, only to run out again and hide behind the chair again. Josie's hysterical laugh brought a smile to his face, watching the cat doing it again until Josie had to sit down, her chubby legs too tired to hold up her body.

It continued like that a few more times and Harry understood it was their game, so he left them alone and grabbed a book to study. He was starting to fall asleep but snapped out of it when his phone went off. Thinking it was Louis, he picked it up as fast as he could, only to realize it was Gemma Facetiming him. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't Louis, then felt bad when he had barely talked to Gemma for the last few weeks and there she was trying to contact him. She probably just wanted to see Josie and have long conversations with her, but Harry pretended that she wanted to see him.

"Harold!" Gemma exclaimed as soon as Harry picked up. Harry rolled his eyes when now she was calling him Harold like Louis did all the time to annoy him.

"Hey Gemma!" Harry smiled, for the first time, genuinely smiled. But the smile never reacher his eyes.

"What's wrong baby bro?" Gemma asked, knowing something was wrong when she knew him like the back of her hand.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "I'm just bored."

Josie chose that moment to start crying when she didn't want to be in her crib all alone anymore. She needed attention and cuddles.

"Hold on, Gems." Harry sighed, then got up to get his daughter. "I'm coming, dude." Harry told her then picked her up, making sure not to hang up on Gemma.

"Harry, please tell me you didn't just call her dude." Gemma laughed.

"She's my dude." Harry told her. He took a seat on the bed, his back against the headboard and Josie sitting on his lap against his chest facing the front so she could see auntie Gemma.

Gemma let out a scream and got closer to the screen. "There's my baby princess! I missed you, babycakes!" She cooed, making Josie smile as soon as she heard her.

"She missed you too." Harry said, but with less enthusiasm than he usually did.

"Okay, there's definitely something wrong with you, Haz." Gemma said. "Spill bi– uh brother. Now."

Harry totally ignored the fact that she almost called him a bitch and decided to tell her what had happened when there was no use in hiding it. Everybody was going to find out at some point.

"Louis broke up with me." He sighed, his fingers playing with one of Josie's ginger curls.

"What! Why!?" Gemma exclaimed.

"I fucked up." He shrugged.

"Foo!" Josie screamed and then giggled. Harry's eyes widened in horror. He really needed to stop cursing around her. His mom would kill him if fuck was her first word.

"What did you do?" She demanded to know then looked at Josie. "I'm gonna pretend like she didn't just say the F word."

"They're just sounds, Gemma!" Harry said exasperated.

"It doesn't matter, Harry. Their brains are like sponges. They absorb everything!"

"Like your kid's first word wouldn't be the B word." He said, his eyes turning into challenging slits.

"It won't be because I know how to watch my mouth." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway! What in the world did you do?"

Harry took his time to explain exactly what had happened, and when he was done, he realized that he had been a total asshole to Louis. He had been unfair. Gemma didn't say anything at all as he spoke, letting her little brother explain himself.

"You were a total butthole, but I understand why you acted that way. I mean, seeing your child get hurt and cry must be so awful." She told him. "And that bruise she has on her forehead looks nasty."

"She had never cried like that, Gemma." Harry's eyes filled with tears when he remembered the way Josie had cried and screamed in pain. It had chilled him to the bone, he had felt something ugly crawling up his spine and lock itself in his head. After that, he was blinded with rage against the person who had let his baby get hurt.

"I..." Gemma paused and took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. "I won't say that what you did is justified because it wasn't, but I understand how you felt. You really need to control your anger, though H."

"I know." Harry wiped away his tears. "Dad has told me many times. It's the reason why I've fucked up so much with Louis. Apart from being a shitty person."

"You're not a shitty person." Gemma assured him. "You just have a temper that you need to work on. For yours and Josie's sake. She doesn't deserve to have parents that argue all the time. You can't be breaking up and getting back together over and over. Either you're together or you're not. You can't have Josie living like that. That would be so unstable for her and it will effect her."

"I'm trying. But this time I'm not sure he's going to take me back." Harry said, just before Josie reached for the phone and touched the screen with her wet hand. "Josephine Louise! Now my screen is all nasty." Harry pulled her away then tried to clean the screen with the sleeve of his shirt. "Sorry Gems."

"It's alright, Haz. She just misses me so much so she's literally trying to get into the phone to come see me." Gemma shrugged and smiled when he made Harry smile.

"When are you coming home?" Harry asked her, doing his best to control his daughter when she turned her body around and started trying to climb up his chest.

"Thanksgiving." Gemma responded.

"But that's so far away." Harry pouted and realized it had been the wrong thing to do when Josie shoved her whole hand in his mouth.

"Oh my god she just won't stop!" Gemma cackled.

"Ugh!" Harry pulled her little arm away. "It tasted salty."

"Stop!"

Harry started laughing when he could no longer see Gemma on the screen, but could hear her laughing. She laughed for a few more minutes, coming back on the screen when she was able to talk again.

"Talk to him, Harry." She advised, still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I will, I just don't know when. He's not even staying here anymore and I don't really want to see John. He hates me now. And to be honest, he scares the crap out of me." Harry shivered at the memory of his angry face and bulging muscles. He needed to start working out too.

"Well man up and go get your boy back." Gemma told him.

They talked for a few more minutes until Gemma had to go and Harry had to eat dinner and feed Josie too. Later that evening, he had just changed Josie into her pajamas when Louis walked through the door to get her. Harry watched him grab her without saying anything. He was glad his parents were still downstairs when he needed to talk to Louis.

"Louis. Can we please talk –" Harry started, but was quickly shot down by Louis.

"I don't want to talk to you. I have nothing to say to you." Louis quickly grabbed Josie's blanket and her bag and started walking toward the front door.

"Louis we have to talk." Harry followed him.

"No we don't. It's over between us. Tell Anne I will call her after dinner."

"Baby, please," Harry grabbed his arms as he began walking down the stairs.

"Don't touch me!" Louis yelled as he yanked his arm out of Harry's grip.

"At least let me kiss her goodnight." Harry whispered with tears in his eyes.

Louis let out a loud annoyed sigh and handed her over to him. He watched Harry say a few things to her then kiss her a few times before she was given back to him. As soon as Louis had her, he wrapped the thick blanket around her little body and started walking away from Harry. He never noticed Harry was following him until Josie started crying as soon as they were outside. Louis knew she was looking back at her daddy over his shoulder as they walked away, but he refused to turn around when he was crying himself. It wasn't fair.

As soon as he was in his house, he walked upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom with Josie, who was now whimpering in his arms. A few minutes later he was giving her a bath as he cried, not caring that his parents were going to know he had been crying when they were still going to have dinner. He wasn't even hungry anymore. All he wanted was for things to get better.


	33. XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I just wanna thank @LouisMalikTomlinson for taking the time to translate this story to Spanish and @arthesrock for taking the time to translate it to Portuguese. You guys are amazing and Ami and I can't thank you enough!!! 
> 
> You can find the translations in wattpad!

As Harry watched Louis go and his daughter reaching for him, his heart broke all over again. The fact that Louis wouldn’t even give him a chance to apologize frustrated him as well as killed him. How was he supposed to get Louis back when he wouldn’t even talk to him? It was impossible.

Harry wiped his tears as he slammed the front door shut. When he turned around, his mom was standing there, looking concerned.

“What happened? I heard shouting.” She questioned him.

Harry laughed bitterly. “You heard Louis crushing my hope of fixing our relationship. He refuses to talk to me.”

Anne sighed sadly. “Just give him time, honey. It’s only been a day. He’ll come around.”

“Whatever.” Harry walked past her and then toward his room. With every step he felt the pain in his heart intensifying. He hated the feeling and he desperately wanted it to go away. And there was only one thing that would do the trick.

When he walked inside his room he immediately got onto the floor and began to look under the bed. When he saw the small wooden box, he grabbed it and pulled it out. But as soon as Harry opened and saw that his stash was low, he cursed. So he quickly got his phone to call Liam.

“Hey man. What’s up?” His best friend greeted him, loud music playing in the background.

“Um, are you busy? What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I’m at my apartment.” Liam told him just as Harry heard exciting yelling coming from the speaker. “And I’m having a kick back.” He chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. It sounded more like a party. But that was good, really good. It made achieving his goal even easier.

“Is Zayn there?”

“ ‘Course he’s here.” Liam said as if it was obvious.

Perfect. “ ‘Kay. I’ll be there.”

“But don’t you have to watch Josie –”

“See you soon, Li.” Harry cut him off before he could finish his sentence and hung up.

Harry changed into a pair of skin-tight jeans that were ripped at the knees and put on his sheer black top. He ran a hand through his hair and then slipped on his leather jacket. He looked in the mirror at his outfit and nodded at his reflection in satisfaction. He shoved his phone and wallet in his pockets then walked downstairs, picking up the keys to his motorcycle before walking outside into the warm October night.

He hopped on his bike and drove to Liam’s apartment building, which was located by Zayn’s university. He wanted to be close to his boyfriend. Harry respected that, but he prayed for their sake, that their relationship didn’t end like his did. Once Harry pulled up to the complex, he parked his bike in between Niall and Liam’s car. He smiled as he texted Liam to let him into the building, happy that their Irish friend was here.

“Hey bro!” Liam shouted drunkenly when he saw Harry, a red plastic cup in his hand.

“Good to see you, man.” Harry said as they embraced in a brotherly hug.

When they walked inside, Harry sniffed the air, sighing in relief. Most would say that it smelt like there was a skunk in the apartment, but to Harry, it smelt fucking amazing.

“Here,” Liam handed him a cup of beer, but Harry just shook his head.

“No thanks, Li. That’s not what I’m here for.” Liam’s eyes widened in surprise as Harry walked past him out of the tiny kitchen and into the living room, where the smell was the most prominent.

The room was smokey and there was a group of people sitting in a circle around a small table. He took a seat in between two girls he didn’t know. But he didn’t worry about introducing himself when they were clearly high out of their minds.

“Haz?” Niall blinked twice as he stared at him. “What the fuck?”

“Hello to you too, Niall.” Harry rolled his eyes. Barbara giggled on her boyfriend’s lap at Harry’s sarcasm, as if it was the funniest thing that she had ever heard.

When Harry turned away to look at Zayn, he was already glaring at him. “The blond’s right. What the fuck are you doing here?” Harry shivered. Even while stoned, Zayn was ruthless.

Still, Harry decided to play dumb. “I was low. So I came to get more.” He said, nodding his head toward the table where Zayn’s large glass jar of weed sat, a few rolled blunts next to it.

“I know that, motherfucker.” Zayn hissed. “I mean why are you here? If Louis found out...” He trailed off worriedly.

It had been their secret for years. Harry had smoked throughout high school and Zayn was his supplier. They had an unspoken agreement never to tell Louis. All the blue-eyed boy knew was that he smoked cigarettes - had smoked them. When he had decided that he wanted to be Josie’s father, Harry had quit. He didn’t want to give his baby asthma nor die at forty from lung cancer. After Louis came back from Spain, he had even began smoking less weed. It became almost impossible to when Louis had moved into Harry’s house and saw him all the time. But now that he was gone, and absolutely despised him, there was nothing stopping Harry.

“Louis broke up with me,” Harry told him bluntly. “So it doesn’t matter.”

Zayn and Niall’s jaws dropped open in shock.

“But what about Josie?” Liam asked as he walked into the room, having overheard the conversation. “Shouldn’t you be at home watching her instead of getting high? You’re a dad now, Harry.” His muscular arms were crossed over his chest and his foot tapped the floor as he waited for Harry’s answer.

Harry laughed bitterly at his friend who somehow managed to still be responsible while drunk. “You seriously think I’d be here if I could be with her instead?” He questioned Liam, annoyance clearly in his voice. “Louis moved back to his parent’s house and he took Josie with him. I probably won’t see her until Saturday morning, since I have school and work tomorrow.”

Zayn and Liam both frowned after they saw their friend’s pained expression.

“Roll the man a blunt,” some random guy shouted, giving Harry a sympathetic smile. “He’s suffering’ from baby mama drama.”

Zayn, not needing to be told twice, quickly scooped out some weed from the jar and rolled it in the paper. Once it was sealed, he handed Harry the blunt. The green-eyed man put it in between his lips, but before he could ask for a lighter, one of the girls next to him held up a flame and lit the tip.

Harry inhaled, letting the marjana fill up his lungs before he released the smoke. He took a few more hits before he leaned back against the couch that was behind him. When he finished the blunt, Harry could no longer remember his name nor the pain he felt when he saw his ex-boyfriend's angry face. He was at peace, and blissfully ignorant of the missed call from Louis.

~*~

After Louis was finished giving Josie her bath, he changed her into a warm clean onesie. His heart broke a little when she began to look around the room. Louis knew that she was searching for her daddy when she was used to both of them being there at night time. He wished that his baby didn’t have to suffer from Harry’s bad decisions, but Louis did not want to be around his ex-boyfriend. He did not want to date a man who couldn’t control his anger. Louis knew that Harry would never physically hurt him, but what about emotionally? Louis had to let him go.

Louis let Josie lay on his chest until she fell asleep while listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. When Louis decided to go to sleep, he picked her up and laid her down beside him, making sure that the flat-faced teddy bear that Gemma had gotten her was beside her. He knew that the stuffed animal would never compare to her daddy, but Josie would just have to get used to his absence during the night.

While Louis laid in bed he listened to Josie’s soft breathing, the quiet sounds making him smile. But he couldn’t fall asleep. So he grabbed his phone and opened Instagram.

He began scrolling through his feed, liking a few of his friends pictures every once in a while. His thumb stopped suddenly when he saw a picture that Harry had posted five hours ago. The photo was of him and their daughter outside on Harry’s balcony. Josie was in his arms smiling widely, showing her little gums proudly to the camera and Louis could see the tiny tooth that was starting to come out as well as her adorable pink tongue. But behind her was Harry, who had a sad expression on his face. Louis could tell that Harry was looking in the distance, in the direction of his bedroom window. Maybe Harry had missed him?

Shit, maybe Louis missed him too.

And maybe Harry was right? Louis should talk to him, allow him to apologize. However, that didn’t mean that he was going to take him back. Before he could stop himself, Louis dialed Harry’s number. But after five rings it went straight to voicemail. Louis sighed and hung up.

Maybe Harry didn’t miss him after all or maybe he was asleep? Either way Louis would find out eventually.

~*~

The next morning Harry woke up on Liam’s long comfortable couch, his right arm hanging off the side. There was a heavy weight on the bottom half of his body. He rubbed the sleep out of his green eyes and looked down. There was a girl laying on him, her face resting on his stomach, drool dripping from her mouth and making a large dark spot on his black sheer shirt. Harry shivered from the wetness. The girl was also spooning another girl, both of their bodies lying in between his legs. He briefly wondered if they were friends or more. Then last night’s events suddenly came back to him. These were the lesbains that he had smoked weed with, shotgunning while they kissed. Despite their love for sleeping with women, they obviously didn’t mind sleeping on him.

Not wanting to get up yet and wake the girls from their peaceful slumber, Harry carefully stretched his arms. Then he slowly reached into his back pocket to grab his phone. He froze in place when the girl’s face that was on his tummy turned to the side. Harry released a breath when she continued to sleep.

When he finally moved to view his phone, Harry cursed when he saw a missed call from Louis. He grimaced as he realized that Louis had called several hours ago. He hoped that nothing bad had happened. Though he thought it was unlikely when his mom had not called him. Still, Harry needed to call Louis back just in case. He would hate himself if Josie had needed him and he had been high as a kite.

He tapped Louis’ contact on the screen as he began to untangle the girls’ limbs from his own. Louis picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?” He mumbled sleepily. Harry cursed to himself, he hasn’t even checked the time. But looking at the blue light coming through the window, he guess that it was around seven in the morning.

“Hey. Sorry to wake you up, but I’m returning your call from last night. Is everything okay?” Harry asked softly as he moved out from under the women, doing his best not to disturb them.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” His voice was quiet and then it went up and octave, becoming more timid and shy. “I just called...because I was thinking about what you said...and I was wondering if –”

“Baby?” One of the girls whined, her voice high and unmistakably feminine.

She reached out for her partner, murmuring a few more indecipherable words as she cuddled closer to her. Once Harry was sure that she was asleep again, he quickly pulled the rest of his leg out from under them, then got up and walked into the kitchen to continue his conversation.

“You were wondering what?” Harry asked his ex after he had abruptly cut himself off.

“Nevermind.” Louis responded coldly, his icy tone sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

“Louis? What’s wrong?” Harry’s heart ached. He could tell that Louis was mad, but why? Had he done something to upset him?

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Louis told him dismissively.

“Wait! Please just tell me –” Harry begged, desperate for Louis to talk to him. But his efforts were useless.

Louis ended the call.

Harry stared at his phone in despair. He was confused and hurt, but most of all he felt alone. He sighed. He could already tell that it was going to be another bad day.

Harry looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, sighing when he realized that he needed to get to class. He went to Liam’s bedroom and grabbed one of his long-sleeve shirts and pair of pants. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a pack of mint gum on his best friend’s nightstand. He did his best not to wake up the sleeping couple in the queen-sized bed as he a took a few pieces. The gum would mask the odor of his gross weed-smelling breath. Then he tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping the warm water would wash away all of his sorrows.

~*~

Zayn groaned. He was woken up by the sound of his phone going off.

“Li.” He whispered, shoving him.

“Ughm.” Liam mumbled back in his sleep.

“Liam!” Zayn said a bit louder.

“Want sleep,” he argued then faced the other way and placed a pillow over his head to block out his boyfriend’s commands.

“Fucking useless piece of shit.” Zayn grumbled as he got out of bed to get his phone.

“I love you too, babe.” Liam sighed before falling back to sleep.

“Yes Louis?” Zayn said as he laid back down in bed, snuggling up against Liam for warmth.

“I can’t believe it.” His best friend shouted. Zayn quickly pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Can’t believe what?”

“I can’t believe he fucked that bitch! It’s only been two days, Zayn, and he’s already getting his dick sucked by that fucking whore!” Louis seethed.

“Louis. What are you talking about? Harry wouldn’t do that. I thought he didn’t even like her?” Zayn tried to reason with his psychotic friend.

“Well apparently not! He just called me and I heard the hoe’s voice. I was right! I knew she wanted to get in his pants! And that lying son of a bitch probably couldn’t help himself. I bet he’s been wanting to hook up with her for weeks.” Louis ranted

Zayn knew that wasn’t true. Harry had fallen asleep on the couch last night. He also knew that he hadn’t left because he had heard Harry rummaging in Liam’s closet for clothes a few minutes ago. He listened for a moment and heard the shower coming from the bathroom, guessing that Harry was in there now. The girl that Louis had probably heard over the phone was one of the party goers that was still in the living room. However, Zayn couldn’t tell him this. Not when he would have to explain to Louis why Harry had come over in the first place. He knew it was wrong to lie, but no way in hell was he jeopardizing his friendship. He would have to pretend like he knew nothing in order to protect his and Harry’s secret.

“I don’t know, babe.” Zayn sighed. “I still think you should talk to him.”

“No. I don’t want to talk to him ever again. I can’t believe he would do that to me.” Zayn began to feel horrible when he heard his friend’s sobs. But then he heard Josie crying from the other end as well.

“I have to go. She just woke up. Later Zee.” Louis told him.

“Okay. Bye Lou.” After the call ended Zayn stared up at his ceiling feeling guilty. He cuddled closer to Liam, tapping his arm so that his boyfriend would spoon him and take his pain away

~*~*~

That Friday evening when Harry returned home from a late shift at work, he parked his bike in the driveway. When he got inside, he was surprised to see that his mother, Robin, and the Tomlinsons, Louis and his parents, were all sitting at the kitchen table. Josie and Claire were wrapped in blankets sitting in Robin’s recliner together watching Josie’s favorite show. The only sound that could be heard was coming from the tv. Harry went up to them and kissed the top of their heads, shaking his head when they completely ignored him.

“Honey,” Anne called out to him. “Come sit down please. We are having a family meeting.”

Harry gulped. What in the world was going on? He didn’t say anything and obeyed, taking a seat in between his parents which was also directly across from Louis. The blue-eyed boy refused to meet his gaze.

“All of us were talking,” Anne said as she gestured to her husband, John and Evelyn. “And we have noticed that Josie has not been reacting well to the separation. Every time Louis has taken her over to his house, she has cried for Harry.”

Evelyn nodded her head. “Last night she was fussy before bed and this morning she woke up looking for him, and didn’t stop crying for ten minutes straight. The poor baby’s routine is messed up and she’s suffering because of it.”

Harry looked at Louis. The mother of his child had not told him this.

“She’ll get used to it,” Louis argued. “It’s only been a few days.”

“But she’s already lost a pound. Anne and your mother weighed her an hour ago.” Robin informed Louis, forcing him to face the facts. “Josie’s eating less and we think it’s because she’s anxious. Going back and forth everyday is not good for her. Also with Harry’s work schedule, there will be some nights that he won’t see her if you continue to take her over to your house.”

“Then he can come over and say goodnight to her.” Louis reasoned.

“Only for her to cry when he leaves?” Anne reminded him. “Love, something needs to change before she loses more weight or gets sick.”

“But–”

“Louis,” his mother interrupted and then took his hand in her own, squeezing it gently. “Baby, we think that it’s best if you move back here.” She told him hesitantly.

“No!” Louis shouted. “He and I,” he motioned between himself and his ex, who was sitting across from him, “are over. I do not want to live under the same roof as him.”

“You can stay in the nursery.” Anne spoke softly, trying her best not to express the hurt she felt at the insult toward her son. “You won’t have to sleep in the same room as Harry.”

Louis folded his arms over his chest like a child. “No.”

“Louis William!” Evelyn raised her voice, causing both Harry and Louis to flinch. Evelyn almost never yelled. “Stop being selfish for one second and think about your daughter! You are a mother now. Please act like it.”

“But dad,” Louis said looking at him. “You said that she should be with me. That she belongs with her mother.” Louis continued to argue.

“Yes,” John agreed. “But it turns out that Josie needs her father too. I’m sorry son. But I agree with them. This is what’s best for her.”

At that point Louis accepted that he had lost the argument. Harry looked at the floor while Louis clenched his fists in anger, doing his best to avoid his ex-boyfriend’s killer blue eyes. Louis suddenly stood up, his chair screeching against the hardwood floor like fingernails against a chalkboard.

“Fine.” He spat bitterly and then left the house to go get his belongings.

The parents continued talking at the table, while Harry sat in silence, playing with the many rings he had on his fingers.

“Do you want some dinner, H?” His mom asked.

Harry shook his head. He had lost his appetite.

Fifteen minutes later Louis burst through the door, his large suitcase in hand. Without acknowledging any of them he went up the stairs, tears running down his cheeks. Harry sighed. He knew that Louis was mad at him, but he didn’t realize that Louis hated him. What had he done to make things worse?

To his surprise, it was John who approached him.

“Harry...” The man trailed off.

Harry looked up at him, quickly wiping the tears out of his eyes. “Yes sir?”

“Have you tried talking to him?” He asked.

“He won’t–” Harry choked on a sob, his face turning red from embarrassment. “He won’t talk to me. I’ve tried. He won’t even look at me.”

John sighed as he shook his head. “Just give him more time. He’ll calm down.”

Harry shrugged. He had already given up.

John patted his back and then went to get his daughter who was on the couch. Soon John and Evelyn, with a sleeping Claire in her arms, left the house to go back to their own. Anne made Harry a plate of food despite his protests. Harry accepted it and went to sit next to his baby girl on the couch, who was still watching her show. In the middle of the episode, Josie climbed into his lap with her daddy’s help. They continued to watch it until Josie needed a diaper change.

Harry carried her in his arms and took her to his room. He changed her and then dressed her in one of her pajama onesies. But afterward she was still whiny, and when she began repeatedly grabbing onto his shirt, Harry knew she was hungry. So he took a deep breath and walked to the nursery were Louis would be staying.

Louis was standing in the closet hanging up his clothes. Harry stood there watching him until he worked up the courage to speak.

“Um, Louis?” He said timidly.

“What the fuck do you want?” Louis snapped nastily.

That’s when Josie choose that moment to start crying loudly. Louis immediately turned around.

“She’s hungry.” Harry stated, holding her out to him.

Louis took her without looking at him. He turned around and grabbed her blanket, draping it over Josie so that Harry couldn’t see her while she fed from his small breast.

Harry teared up. Louis had never covered himself when it was just the two of them before. He did his best to hide his hurt expression.

“Louis, please. Can we –” Harry said as he slowly approached him.

“Talk? No. Now go. And don’t ask me again.” Louis said dismissively, walking to the door and holding it open for him.

Harry turned around and left, but before he could beg some more, Louis slammed the door in his face, completely shattering any hope Harry had left. It hurt even more knowing that Louis was so close yet untouchable. That night Harry cried himself to sleep, the pregnancy pillow tucked in between his arms. It wasn’t Louis but it smelled just like him, making Harry cry even harder when he buried his face in the soft material.

Harry missed Louis so much.

~*~*~*~

“Harry dear, come here please!” Anne called from the kitchen, her head buried deep inside a cupboard.

Harry waltzed into the kitchen, smiling at his mom. “What do you need?”

She handed him a piece a paper that had a long list of items on it. “I need you to go to the store and get me all those things. I have to start preparing for tomorrow and don’t have time to go shopping.”

“Ugh but mom...” Harry groaned. “It’s the day before Thanksgiving. I don’t want to go Ralph’s when it’s going to be a warzone.”

“If you don’t go then you won’t be eating tomorrow.” Anne threatened him not in the mood for his complaining. “So make a choice.”

“Fine.” Harry muttered, folding the list and putting it in his pocket.

“Please take Josie with you.” She added while she took out a pan.

“Okay mom!” Harry shouted from the living room while he headed toward the stairs to get his jacket and sleeping baby girl. When he got to his room he slipped on the warm clothing and gently picked up his angel and put a jacket on her, making sure not to wake her as he placed her into the carrier. He laid Josie’s baby blanket on her, tucking it in on the sides so that she wouldn’t get cold. Just to be safe he got one of her fuzzy hats and, as softly as he could, pulled it over her head, red ringlets peeking out from the bottom.

Once he considered her to be warm enough, Harry slung the baby bag over his shoulder and picked up the carrier. He carefully walked down the stairs and then into the garage. He opened the car door and strapped Josie in her carseat. Before Harry could slide into the driver’s seat, his mom called him from inside. “Wait!”

Harry shook his head and then ran into the kitchen where his mom was trying to reach for something on the top shelf.

“Can you get that bowl up there? I can’t reach it.” Anne asked him.

“Sure mom,” Harry chuckled as he easily reached for it and handed it to her.

“Thanks baby.” She kissed his cheek.

“You’re welcome, shorty,” he said as he patted her head.

She swatted him with the dish towel. “Get out of my kitchen, bigfoot.”

Harry laughed as he jogged back to the car. He smiled softly when he saw that Josie was still asleep. Harry started the car and drove to the grocery store, singing along to the radio that was playing quietly in the background. He did his best not to stare at the empty passenger seat. It was a constant reminder that Louis had left him and no longer wanted his company. The saddest part was that Harry knew that no one could ever replace him. So he tried to accept the fact that the passenger seat, the hole in his heart, and his bed would remain empty.

For a whole month he had tried to stop thinking about Louis. But it was just too hard. Especially now that he lived just across the hall. It reminded Harry of the last few months of Louis’ pregnancy, this time however, their roles were reversed. Their baby girl was the only thing holding them together. Harry was grateful that they would forever be connected through her, but he knew that his ex boyfriend would eventually move on. He prayed that they could mend their relationship before Louis gave their daughter a step father.

When Harry drove into the packed parking lot, he sighed and began looking for a park. After circling around twice and still not finding one, he began to get angry. On the third time he finally saw someone backing out. But just his luck, there was another person pulling in from the other side of the lot, so he hit the gas before they could take the spot, leaving skid marks in his tracks. Harry thanked Robin for teaching him how to drive when he got there first. He was laughing when he saw the other driver driving away.

Harry let out a loud sigh and turned the car off before getting out of the car. He found Josie still asleep and was about to grab the carrier when she whimpered. Harry paused and looked at her, seeing her moving her head and pouting her bottom lip as she whimpered again.

“Are you having a bad dream, muffin?” Harry cooed at her and kissed her forehead. Josie seemed to relax then let out a long sigh before going back to sleeping peacefully.

When Harry was sure she was okay, he grabbed her carrier and rushed to the store. He didn’t want her to be exposed to the cold more than necessary. He grabbed a cart and set the carrier inside the basket and started his shopping. He went straight to the canned goods and started grabbing everything he needed, only looking up to make sure his daughter was doing okay.

Harry frowned as he watched other couples around him shop together. It made him sad because it was just another reminder that he was alone now. He wished Louis was there with him so he could finish faster, but the mother of his child was who knows where with who knows who studying. Harry really hoped that’s what they were actually doing. But he didn’t have a right to care anymore. Louis was a free man now and he could do whatever he liked with whoever he wanted.

When he was done with the canned goods he was glad he could finally get out of that aisle when it was getting too crowded and people kept trying to peek inside the carrier. It annoyed Harry to no end, even more when people asked if she was his. He always fought the urge to roll his eyes and tell them why else would he have a baby with him. He wouldn’t be carrying around a random baby.

“Hey!” A girly voice called out.

Harry immediately smiled when he saw Sabrina making his way to him and Josie. When she was close enough, he pulled her in for a hug and let her say hello to Josie.

“She’s adorable like always!” Sabrina gushed as she looked inside the carrier, resisting the urge to grab her hand.

As soon as Harry saw the way Sabrina was looking down at her, he remembered Louis’ comment about letting her be Josie’s mother and it made his heart hurt. No one would ever be more perfect than Louis.

“Harry?” Sabrina called out to him.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, shaking his head. He needed to stop thinking about Louis. “What did you say?”

“What’s next on your list?” She giggled, pointing to it.

“Oh yeah! Um..” He looked down to read the next item. “Potatoes.” But Harry had no clue where the potatoes were located and looked around the store blankly.

“I’ll take you to them,” she laughed, and before Harry knew what was happening, she had grabbed his cart and began pushing in the direction of the produce. Harry stared at her in shock and then trailed after her, jogging a little to keep up with her. They shopped and talked, Sabrina helping Harry find everything that he needed on Anne’s list, but she could tell that he was a bit distracted.

“Harry, you have been acting a strange lately. Is everything okay?” She asked him softly.

“Yeah. It’s just that..well...” He trailed off, and she nodded at him, telling him to continue. “Louis and I got into a huge fight. And he broke up with me. So yeah. It sucks.” He confessed, giving her a sad smile.

She gasped. “Josie’s mom left you?”

“Yup.” Harry sighed. “He won’t even talk to me.”

“He’s crazy to give you up, Haz.” She shook her head. “He’ll regret it as soon as someone comes along and snatches you up. A handsome man with the most adorable daughter in the world won’t be single for long.”

Harry grimaced. He knew that she was just trying to cheer him up, but she was wrong. He wasn’t interested in dating anyone when he was still so in love with Louis. Harry wondered if he would ever get to the point where he would want to be with someone else.

“You never know,” Sabrina gave him a mischievous look, her lips curling into a hopeful girn, “They could be in this very store.”

Harry shook his head and smiled at her. “Probably not.”

If they weren’t friends, Harry would have thought that she was flirting with him. But either way it didn’t matter when he knew for a fact that the love of his life was not in the vicinity. Knowing Louis, he was at the library or at a friend's house, with his nerdy glasses perched on his cute button nose that was most likely buried deep inside a textbook. His heart ached at the thought. He missed Louis so much and it didn’t help that his baby girl sleeping right in front of him looked so much her beautiful mama. No matter what he did, he couldn’t escape him.

When it was finally time to pay, Josie woke up and demanded to be held. Harry did not want her to cry in the middle of the store so he grabbed her and held her as he placed his items on the conveyor. Josie kept staring at all the items with sleepy eyes, even tried to reach for a few things but Harry held her closer. She finally got tired of trying to touch everything and just rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the giant inflatable turkey by the door.

“Ba!” Josie lifted her head up to look at her father then pointed at the turkey.

“What’s that?” Harry kissed the tip of her nose. “What’s that, huh? A turkey?” Harry kissed her again. “Mr. Turkey.”

Josie kept pointing at the turkey even going as far as try to get out of Harry’s hold and crawl there. Harry held her tighter and looked at the cashier when she told him the total. Josie watched him pay, and like always tried to grab his card. Harry thought she liked it because it was shiny and looked like a toy.

“No.” Harry pulled it away. “You don’t need a credit card.” He put it back in his wallet and started putting his bags in the basket.

He then took a deep breath and tried to put his daughter in her carrier only for her to go stiff and start crying. He rolled his eyes and sat her down in the seat of the cart, wanting to laugh when she giggled and stuck her tongue out as she held onto the handle. On the way back to the car he tried to be as careful as he could when Josie was too tiny to be sitting on the seat by herself even if she was buckled up.

“Harry let me help you.” Sabrina said as she watched Harry try to entertain his daughter while putting the groceries in the trunk.

“Thanks Rina. She always wants attention.” Harry held Josie in one arm and grabbed the carrier with the other, putting it in the back seat. Josie squealed when she saw one of her toys inside the car, squirming in her father’s hold, wanting to get to it. Harry quickly sat her down in the car seat and then gave her the toy, thanking god that she was now distracted with the piece of plastic. It went straight to her mouth and Harry was thankful that Louis took the time to clean and disinfect them. Louis was the best mom.

Then Harry kissed her forehead and shut the door. He walked around to the trunk and helped Sabrina put the last of his groceries into the car.

“Thanks for your help.” He told her. Harry had to put the cart away but he didn’t want to leave Josie in the car by herself especially not after she had already been taken from him once.

“I’ll take it back for you,” Sabrina offered.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Harry joked, but was genuinely grateful.

She laughed. “It’s no problem.” But before Harry could hop into the driver’s seat she called out to him.

“Yeah?” He asked, keys in one hand, and the other running through through his hair. It was getting long and starting to curl at the ends. He used to love how Louis ran his fingers through it. He should definitely cut it again.

“If you’re free tonight, and want to get your mind off of Louis, you’re welcome to stop by my place.” Sabrina put a hand on her hip, her long fingernails were polished pink. Louis never painted his fingernails. Fuck he needed to stop comparing the two of them.

“I actually might take you up on that offer if I can escape,” He shouted back and then stepped into the driver’s seat. Harry considered the invite as he drove away, thinking that maybe it was a good idea. They could watch a few movies and he could forget how lonely he was for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	34. XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Enjoy!

Harry drove home from the grocery store with a chatty baby in the back. It was cute how she was trying to talk to him even though she couldn’t actually say any words. Harry did his best to respond. When they got home he grabbed the carrier and a few bags and took them inside to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Louis putting the dishes away as he chatted with Anne. Josie made a noise and threw her toy then started wiggling to try and get out of her seat. That caught Louis’ attention who made awkward eye contact with Harry before looking down at his baby, giving her a smile. Those days he smiled at everybody except Harry.

“Hello, my princess.” Louis set a bowl down then made his way to the carrier to get her out.

As soon as Josie was in his arms, he kissed her cheeks and listened to his baby tell him all about her day. He barely glanced at Harry when he walked out again, and instead focused on removing the thick jacket and hat his child was wearing.

“You wanna get down? Okay.” Louis told her when he had many things to do and she wanted to play with Dusty.

He put her in the playpen since they were in the kitchen.

Harry didn’t know what to do. His mom was busy cooking in the kitchen and Louis was now helping her while taking care of their daughter, who was distracted with the cat. Ever since the breakup, Louis made no effort to talk to him or include him so he decided to go upstairs and shower just to avoid him.

While he was washing his hair he decided to go to Sabrina’s apartment since he had nothing better to do. And maybe she was right, it would be good to get his failed relationship off his mind.

Harry got out and changed into his skin-tight black jeans and his knitted lavender sweater. He looked in the mirror and tried to smile at himself but he couldn’t. All he felt was sad these days, a permanent frown on his face. His only smiles were reserved for his mother and his daughter.

Harry promised himself that he was going to try to be happier while his sister and nana stayed over for Thanksgiving dinner. But it was going to be hard since the Tomlinson’s would most likely be over too. Harry still wasn’t on the best terms with John. He was thankful that Evelyn at least talked to him and treated him nice. He groaned when he remembered that Beatrice would be there too. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too upset when she found out that her grandson was no longer with him. But Harry knew that she wouldn’t take it well. Part of him wanted to cry at the thought. He was never going to marry Louis.

A tear slipped past his eye when he realized what he was wearing. Harry almost decided to change when he suddenly remembered that Louis had worn this sweater a lot when he was pregnant with Josie. He had looked so cute with his sweater paws wrapped around his large belly that had housed their baby. If Harry hadn’t been such a fool back then, maybe he could have gotten with Louis a lot earlier.

Harry shook his head. Nothing mattered when Louis would have broken up with him eventually. He was an asshole and deserved it. He deserved to feel this pain.

Harry took off the sweater when the pain became too much. He went to the back of his closet and pulled out one of Robin’s sweatshirts that he had stolen, void of any bittersweet memories, and then went downstairs.

He found Josie standing in her playpen, her little hands holding tight onto the sides as she stared at Louis, sometimes letting out a whine.

“Mommy's busy, baby.” Louis sighed as he tried to peel the many potatoes next to him. He felt like he was never going to finish when he still had another bag of them to peel off.

“Oh Harry, thank god.” Anne said. “Can you take her to the living room? It’s almost time for her show.” She smiled when Harry nodded and grabbed her.

“Come here, muffin.” He picked her up and started walking out of there. “We’re gonna go watch Daniel the Tiger!”

Harry had just wrapped Josie up with a blanket like a burrito and set her down on Robin’s recliner when the front door opened and Gemma walked in followed by their nana, Evelyn holding Claire, and Beatrice. He greeted them as he turned the tv on to Josie's favorite show then sat down on the floor next to her to watch her. It didn’t bother him that they didn’t greet Josie when they already knew she didn’t like to be bothered when her show was on. Her eyes were focused on the tv where the theme song was playing. Evelyn came and sat her daughter down next to Josie so that the two girls could watch it together. Harry grabbed another blanket and wrapped Claire up in it like a burrito just like he had done with Josie.

“Harry!” He heard his mom call him. He rolled his eyes as he walked in the kitchen, all the women and Louis were there helping Anne prep for tomorrow’s meal.

“Yeah mom?” He asked.

“Can you go in the garage and get the box labeled thanksgiving stuff?” Anne told him. “And make sure you are gentle with it! It has all my nice plates in there.”

“I know mom. I do this for you every year,” Harry chuckled as he went to go get them.

“Louis go help him,” Beatrice commanded her grandson. “You know how clumsy your boyfriend is.”

The entire kitchen went deadly silent and Harry stopped in his tracks as he heard those words, shocked to be addressed by that term when it no longer applied to him.

“What?” Beatrice questioned them. “Did I say something wrong?”

The rest of the women in the kitchen stared at Louis while Harry stared at the door that lead to the garage, but was too anxious to open it.

“Grandma,” Louis spoke, his voice small. “We’re um... no longer together.” He informed her.

The pain in Harry’s chest intensified. He really needed to get out of here. He quickly went to go get the box.

“What do you mean the two of you are no longer together?” Harry heard Beatrice yell, her voice sounding confused and angry.

“I broke up with him.” Louis whispered. Harry could barely hear him.

“But he is the father of your child! Why on earth would you do that?” She demanded to know.

“Be-Because...” Harry listened to Louis stutter as he grabbed the box off the shelf where his family stored all their holiday decorations. Then walked back inside.

“Beatrice, please,” Evelyn whispered, trying to quiet her mother-in-law. “You’re scaring the children.”

“Speak up Louis,” Beatrice told her grandson, completely ignoring his mother. “I want to hear this. Back in my day this kind of behavior would not be tolerated! If it were up to me, I would have had Pastor Paul marry the two of you a year ago.”

After setting the box on the table, Harry grabbed his keys, kissed Josie goodbye, ruffled Claire’s hair and then walked back out to the garage before Louis could respond. He quickly turned on the car and drove away, not wanting to stay and listen to Louis recount that horrible day. He still had nightmares of his baby girl laying on the floor and Louis taking her away.

Harry knew that Louis had every right to end their relationship that night, but he had a feeling that Beatrice wouldn’t agree. Harry had no intention of hearing Louis convince his grandma of how much of an asshole he was, though he knew that the woman couldn’t see reason when her mind was still stuck in the 1900s. Harry was grateful that his nana Josephine wasn’t that old fashioned. But he knew that she was probably sad that they were no longer together. His nana loved Louis just as much as Harry and the rest of his family did.

When Harry was at a red light, he texted Sabrina that he was on his way over to her apartment. She texted him back a few happy emojis. Harry smiled and shook his head then put his phone away, but made sure to leave his ringer on just in case Louis had to get ahold of him.

~*~

Back at the Styles-Twist house Louis was getting angrier by the minute. He was sick and tired of his grandmother’s judgemental comments. He didn’t have to explain to her why he broke up with Harry. It was his decision whether he wanted to be a single parent or not. She could go fuck herself with her traditional ways. He was a free man and he could do what he wanted.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you!” Louis yelled at her and the whole house went quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were from the tv Josie and Claire were watching. “The reason why I broke up with him is none of your damn business. But maybe I would tell you if you stopped living in the past and for once tried to understand how I feel.”

Louis pushed through the crowded kitchen and went to the family room to get his baby.

“Let’s go Josie.” Louis said as he picked her up, doing his best not to disturb his sleeping sister. It was amazing how she slept through their yelling and the tv. But Claire loved to sleep and always fell asleep everywhere.

Josie whined as Louis climbed up the stairs to grab the baby bag from her nursery. He had interrupted her show!

“I know you’re mad baby, but mommy needs to leave.” He kissed her and then got his wallet, phone and keys. “But don’t worry. After we come back we can watch another episode on daddy’s laptop!”

Josie squealed when Louis mentioned Harry. She knew a few words and would always look for Harry when Louis called him that. It was one of the reasons why he had moved back into Anne’s house. Josie loved her daddy so much and hated being away from him.

“You’ll see him soon, don’t worry. But right now we are going to visit uncle Zayn!” Louis told her as he walked to the garage. He mentally thanked Harry in his head when he saw that he had taken the car seat out of his car and placed it on the ground near his workshop table. Louis put Josie in it and then placed it in the backseat of his own car.

Louis made sure to keep a few of Josie’s toys in the car so that she was entertained, not wanting to be distracted by her while he drove. When Louis finally arrived at Zayn’s house, he parked and took Josie out of her car seat. Then he knocked on the front door.

Trisha opened the door, a big smile appearing on her face when she saw Josie. “There’s my favorite girl!” She gushed as she reached for her.

“Hey!” Louis heard Waliyah, Zayn’s sister, shout from somewhere inside the house.

Trisha ignored her and began to give Josie kisses, Josie having seen her a few times was used to the affection and happily let her hold her in her arms. “Zayn’s in his room, dear.” His mom told Louis, having no intention of giving his baby back.

Louis laughed, not minding being robbed of his daughter, knowing that Trisha would give her back when Josie wanted him. “Thanks!” He went to Zayn’s room and then walked inside it without knocking, knowing his best friend wouldn’t mind.

“Hey Lou! How’s the cockless life treating you?” Zayn asked him, he was laying down on his bed, drawing something in his sketchbook.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Do you always have to rub it in my face how well your marriage is going?”

“Don’t be jealous.” Zayn replied, his pencil flying across the page as he talked. “I’m not letting your envy ruin this friendship like it did your relationship.”

“Like you don’t ever get jealous!” Louis accused.

“I do. But Liam and I talk about it like adults,” Zayn told him. “Lou, if you keep that shit inside it’s just going to get worse. You should have told Harry how you felt from the beginning.”

“I know he wants her! Why else would he spend so much time with her. I bet he’s at her place right now. His dick probably buried inside of her. He better use protection. My daughter is not about to be replaced.”

Zayn stopped drawing and finally looked at him, his expression one of shock and secondhand embarrassment. “Louis, are you hearing yourself?”

“What? It’s a valid concern!” He told his best friend, who was supposed to take his side.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Zayn shook his head. “God you’re and idiot. Harry probably can’t even get it up for anyone else but you. He’s whipped! What will it take for you realize that?”

“Whatever.” Louis ignored him. “Did she text you back? Does she have them?”

“Yeah. She has about a dozen. Said they’ll be ready soon.” Zayn responded as he texted her back.

“Who needs dick when you can have tamales?”

Zayn gave Louis his what the fuck look. He didn’t even know what to say. The two things really couldn’t be compared.

“I can’t,” He said as he followed Louis to get Josie. They were going to make a tamale run.

~*~

When Harry drove up to Sabrina’s apartment complex, he parked his car and looked at himself in the rearview mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair that was now shoulder-length and curling at the ends. His face looked tired and his green eyes were hollow and void of light. The only person that made them sparkle anymore was Josie, his shining star, his sweet blueberry muffin.

After he was done checking himself out in the mirror, Harry got out of the car and walked up the stairs. The complex was quiet today, everyone was probably in their homes preparing for the holiday tomorrow. When he arrived at her door, Harry knocked and then held his hands behind his back.

Harry felt awkward for some reason. Usually when he came to Sabrina’s place he had Josie with him and they always did homework. This would be the first time he was coming over to hang out as friends. This was also the first time he was coming over as a single man. For some reason it made him nervous.

Suddenly the door flew open. Sabrina was standing in front of him dressed very provocative. She had on a silky red robe, the sash tied tightly around her waist, making her breasts pop out. Harry could even see her taut nipples poking through the fabric. But her revealing skin wasn’t even the weirdest part. She had on a pair of stilettos that were the same color as her ruby red lips. Harry was very confused. Why was she dressed like this?

“Hazza! I didn’t expect you to be here so soon, babe.” She greeted him.

“Is it a bad time?” Harry asked his voice cracking and unsure, doing his best to keep his eyes on her face and not over analyze her attire. Wait, babe? Did she just call him babe?

“Of course not!” She said, shaking her head. “I just got out the shower. Go sit on the couch while I finish getting ready.”

Even though there was about a million sirens going off in Harry’s head, he decided to ignore them. He followed her inside walking slowly and looking around. But Sabrina must have thought that he wasn’t walking fast enough. She put a hand on his back and lead him to the couch. Harry tensed when he felt her touch and released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when she removed it.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.” She winked at him.

Harry gulped. Something was wrong. Very very wrong. But it would be rude to leave, and his mom had taught him manners. So he decided to sit tight and wait for her to come back before he made up an excuse to leave.

As he waited, his anxiety grew and he could feel a large bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck. The longer he sat there the more he realized what had just happened wasn’t normal and the dots started to connect in his head. Friends didn’t greet their friends like that at the door. Friends didn’t flirt with each other at the grocery store. Friends didn’t call each other babe. Well not the way she did. Fuck he needed to get out of here.

Just as Harry was about to get up, he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him right back down, her fingernails pressing into his skin.

“Where do you think you’re going, darlin’?”

Harry shivered violently, her words shocking him like a taser, causing his eyes to pop out of his head and his heart to go into cardiac arrest.

“The party is just getting started,” she smirked. “So please. Sit back and enjoy the show.”

Harry was so in shock that all he could was watch.

She turned around and walked away. As her ass swayed like a pendulum going back and forth, Harry did his best to concentrate on not to throwing up. If she was trying to hypnotize him with the swing of her hips, she was failing, because he felt sick to his stomach. When she got to the end of her imaginary catwalk, she turned around and licked her lips. Her hand grabbed onto the thin red sash that was securely tied around her waist and began tugging on it, doing her best to tease him.

“Ready, baby?” Sabrina asked as she continued loosening the knot, slowly but surely.

Harry wanted to scream no! from the rooftops, but he had lost his voice.

When she finally pulled it loose and the robe fell to the floor, Harry died. But instead of going to heaven he went straight to hell, faced with his worst nightmare, the Devil herself.

Sabrina smiled at him. Her body was completely naked. Her boobs were all out for him to see, their pink nipples hardening by the second. Her hairless pussy was exposed, the wet flesh a shade darker than her creamy skin. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry swore he saw liquid drip from the slit and run down the inside of her thigh.

The sight was straight out of a porno magazine, but one that Harry had absolutely no desire to see. He was fucking traumatized.

It wasn’t that Sabrina was ugly, Harry just wasn’t a sex-crazed teenager anymore that was attracted to anyone with a cute face and a nice bum. He was an adult who was in love and only wanted to see Louis. He only wanted to see his round ass, slim waist, and small titties. He did not want to see Sabrina’s naked body. Only his Louis’. Louis’ body was made for his eyes only.

“Hazza, sweetie?” Sabrina frowned as she approached him. “You aren’t hard for me, baby?” She pouted as she stared down disappointedly at his crotch, noticing that there wasn’t a tent in his pants, his cock totally soft.

“I— ” Harry croaked, but she stopped him before he could say a single sentence.

“Sssshhhhh It’s okay, my love.” She told him as she put a finger to his lips to silence him. “I thought this might happen. So I got something that I think might help.”

Sabrina removed her hand from his chapped lips and walked to the kitchen, bending over and wiggling her bum in Harry’s direction as she retrieved a box. She strutted back to him, a confident smile on her lips, and Harry wanted to cry when he saw it. He didn’t think it could any worse, but he had a feeling that it was about to.

When she was in front of him again, she turned around, her pale backside facing him. She grabbed what was in the box and then let the cardboard container fall to the floor. Harry was too stressed to read the words on the front of the box, his breathing labored. All he could do was stare at her, dreading the moment that she turned around.

“I figured after having been with Louis for so long that you forgot what it was like to be with a woman. So I bought a lil’ thing, to help you get goin’.” Sabrina told him sweetly as she stepped into what looked like a black thong but instead of lace, it was made out of leather, like a belt. Harry could feel another drop of sweat travel down his neck. What the fuck was she putting on?

When she finally turned around, Sabrina had a plastic dick strapped on right above her dripping clit. It was creamy pink with big bulging veins, standing erect and proud in front of Harry’s face. He almost went cross-eyed from staring at it.

“So what do you think?” She whispered softly, stroking it as she batted her eyelashes innocently. “Do you like my cock, daddy?”

Harry choked and accidentally bit his tongue, his mouth filling with blood. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Holy shit. She was wearing a strap on. A fucking strap on! This bitch was crazy!

She suddenly thrust her hips forward, and Harry quickly moved back, plastering himself against the couch cushions, doing his best to dodge the oscillating dick. When she moved even closer and was inches away from him, Harry did his best to roll away from her Josie-style, when that was his only way he could escape Sabrina and her plastic penis. It did the job when Harry ended up on the floor a few feet away from her, but he almost screamed when he saw her getting closer. He glanced at the door, slowly calculating his chances of escaping without having to actually touch her. His touch was only for his Louis.

When he was sure he would make it, he got up and ran for the door. He had just touched the handle and unlocked it when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, making him scream as if he was being stabbed. He pushed her off of him, opened the door and ran outside never expecting the neighbors to be out there as well. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw that it was Louis, who was holding their daughter, and Zayn standing next to him with a bundle of tamales in his hands wrapped in tinfoil. They were talking to an older Mexican woman who Harry assumed lived in the apartment. When they saw Harry running toward them, their eyes widened and mouths dropped open. Zayn slowly lifted his arm to shield Josie’s innocent baby eyes with his hand when Sabrina ran out of her apartment completely naked like a psychopath.

“LOUIS!” Harry shouted to his ex boyfriend. “HELP ME!!!” He screamed as he ran to hide behind Zayn, using him as a shield when Sabrina got closer.

“Oh my god! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!” Zayn screamed as he tried to push Harry and a naked Sabrina off of him, the toy cock only missing him by a few inches.

Harry moved away from Zayn and took off running down the hall towards the stairs. Sabrina instantly followed him, her boobs bouncing as she ran after the screaming man, the plastic cock hitting her stomach as she gained on him. Louis didn’t know what took over him when he handed his daughter to Zayn and went after them. He ignored Zayn’s screams to come back when he was only focused on getting that crazy woman off of Harry.

“Get!” Louis grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back making her almost trip. “Away from him!”

The woman who had sold them the tamales watched in horror the way Louis went after them, leaving a very shocked Zayn and baby behind. She quickly pulled them inside her apartment and locked the door, then rushed to the phone.

“I’m calling the police, mijo.” She told him, then went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

She came back with a bottle and upon seeing the label, Zayn knew it was a fruit punch Jarrito as she talked on the phone. “Yes. There’s a crazy naked woman running around with a big strap on. I’m not trying to prank you! Please send help! There’s children here!”

When she hung up, she looked at Zayn who was slowly drinking from the bottle as the baby stared at him. When he lowered the bottle, Josie reached for it and tried to grab it. The bottle was half her size and Zayn had a good grip on it, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

“Oh what the hell.” Zayn mumbled and slowly and carefully let Josie drink some of it too, knowing it wasn’t going to hurt her since it had no caffeine. It was like Josie got obsessed when as soon as the bottle was gone, she tried to pull on it again. “No, three sips is enough.” Zayn told her, ignoring when she started whining.

“Are you okay?” The woman asked him.

“Yeah Graciela, I’m just in shock.” Zayn shuddered at the thought of that naked woman being too close to him and Josie.

“I always knew that woman was problematic.” She shook her head. “Always bringing bad people over. That boy was the only decent one.”

“Has he been coming often?” Zayn asked her, wanting to get out as much information out of her as he could. He had known Graciela for years, and they were comfortable with each other.

“Yes, but he always had his backpack and a baby with him.” Graciela stared at Josie who stared back until she giggled and turned away. “May I?” She asked.

“Yeah! I need to check on them.” Zayn handed Josie over to her and headed out, not knowing what he was about to see.

~*~

“Get the fuck off of me!” Sabrina yelled at Louis, trying to shake him lose. “You’re interrupting our game! Harry loves the foreplay, don’t you baby?” She called out to him.

Harry was hiding behind his car, fumbling for his keys. But he couldn’t find them. He had to have dropped them while he was running. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He cried out, panicked. He needed to get the hell out of there.

But he had given himself away, Sabrina had heard him. Suddenly she broke free, and made a dive for Harry behind the car. But before she could reach him Louis threw himself at her, landing on top of the naked woman and pinning her to the ground.

“I said, get the fuck away from my boyfriend you crazyass bitch!” Louis screamed. He didn’t know what had come over him, but he needed to protect Harry.

She continued to wiggle under Louis, but he wouldn’t let her escape. Not when Harry was shaking in fear a few feet away from them. All of them stayed like that until a cop car pulled up to the complex.

Harry didn’t know whether to release a sigh of relief or die of embarrassment when he saw Desmond get out from the police cruiser. It was worse when Zayn was standing at the top of the stairs just watching them.

“Louis?” Des stared at him in shock laying on top of a squirming blond woman. Then he looked to the left and became even more confused. “Harry?”

Zayn decided to save the day when he ran down the stairs yelling. “Thank god you’re here! This crazy woman was harassing Harry and Louis and I were here buying tamales and Harry came running out of her apartment screaming for help.”

“That’s not true!” Sabrina screamed from under Louis. “We were having fun. Harry tell them we were only having some fun!” She pleaded.

By then all the neighbors were outside watching everything. Some were even recording, which made it more embarrassing for Harry and Louis.

Louis slowly got up and backed away from her, allowing Sabrina to stand up on her own. Everyone gasped when they saw her nude body and the strap on she was wearing.

“Harry, what the hell is going on?” Des turned to his son while an officer walked up to Sabrina with a blanket. As soon as the officer had her, he quickly handcuffed her, ignoring her shrieking.

“I– I came over to hang out with her as friends but she just…” Harry trailed off, knowing his dad had caught on to what he was trying to say.

“Tried to seduce you?” Desmond asked, his tone serious.

Harry nodded, his hands still shaking. He didn’t notice it was so bad until Louis grabbed one of his hands. That’s when he started feeling dizzy and stumbled back a few steps.

“Des, I think his blood sugar dropped!” Louis exclaimed, trying to hold on to him.

Zayn was quick to act when he ran back upstairs then down again holding the drink Graciela had given him. Josie had been drinking from it, but Harry was more important when she started crying after it was taken from her.

“Here Haz!” Zayn held the bottle up to Harry’s mouth. “Drink it!”

Harry did as he was told and drank the sweet liquid. Des had him sit down on the sidewalk then went to his car and dug around in the glove compartment for the peanut butter crackers he kept in there. He handed them to Louis so he could give them to Harry then went to speak with the officer who was reading Sabrina her Miranda Rights.

Once he was done, the officer made Sabrina get inside the car and he quickly drove off to the station.

Harry felt relief as he watched her go, still munching on the crackers as Louis rubbed his back. “It’ll be okay, baby.” He murmured softly. Harry relaxed more after he heard his soothing words, loving Louis’ voice. He had missed talking to him so much.

Zayn went back for Josie, thanking Graciela for calling the cops and for the extra tamales she gave them. As soon as Josie saw Harry, she lifted her arms so he could hold her. Harry hugged her close and kissed her little face before putting her in her car seat, noticing her little lips were stained red.

“I’ll drive his car to Anne’s house and then you can drop me off afterward?” Zayn asked Louis when he saw Des talking to Harry.

“Yeah. Of course Z.” Louis agreed. “Thanks for all your help.”

Zayn nodded and smiled before he grabbed Harry’s keys he found outside Sabrina’s apartment. Des ended up escorting them back home when he wanted to make sure his son was okay, and to let him know he had the option to either press charges or get a restraining order.

When they walked through the door, the rest of the family stared at the way Louis was walking way too close to Harry. Beatrice, who was overjoyed at the seeing them together, didn’t even try to hide her grin. They went upstairs with Josie then Louis came back down to go drop Zayn off at his house. But Anne knew that something had happened when she saw her ex-husband outside. She left the kitchen and went to go talk to him.

“Desmond, what happened?” She asked him, her voice filled with concern.

“I’ll call you later. I need to go and take care of something.” He said and quickly went back to his car and drove away.

Anne shook her head and then went inside. She walked up the stairs and went into Harry’s room. Her heart broke when she saw her son sitting on the bed, tears falling from his eyes as he cradled Josie close to his chest. The baby quietly laid her head on her father’s shoulder, seeming to know that he was sad.

“Harry, baby, what’s wrong?” Anne went to him and wrapped her arms around them.

“I don’t want to tell you,” He whispered. “It’s embarrassing.” Harry sniffed. He sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

“Honey, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Anne ran her gentle fingers through his hairs. “You can tell me anything. You know I won’t judge.”

After Harry was finished telling her the story, Anne only lasted three seconds before she bursted out laughing. “I’m sorry baby,” she said in between laughs, “But that woman ran after you with a strapon!” His mom had to stop talking when another wave of laughter came over her. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”

At first Harry wanted to be mad at her for not taking his harassment seriously, but after he thought about it objectly, he realized how it was a bit funny - hilarious even. A moment later he was laughing too, but he couldn’t help himself, her laughter was contagious.

When they were done laughing, Anne regained her bearings and acted as Harry’s mother again. They talked about what Harry should do about Sabrina, and they both agreed that it would be best if he just got a restraining order against her. Afterward Anne left to get Harry some food, wanting to make sure her son ate something after almost passing out earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
>  
> 
> So when I watch scary movies I always watch a Barbie movie after to make it easier to sleep lol. Just saying, might help you after reading about Sabrina lmao!! ~Jenn


	35. XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone had a good weekend. We just wanted to ask you guys not to spoil future parts of the story in comments on previous chapters or in the translations. Thanks! ~ Ami

When Louis finally came home he found Harry straight away. He was on the couch watching tv while Josie was cuddled up next to Dusty on Robin’s recliner, her head laying on the cat’s soft fur as she napped. Not wanting to disturb her, Louis sat down next to Harry and whispered in his ear. “Are you okay, Hazza?”

Harry nodded. “Thanks for saving me.” He said then smiled. Deciding to be brave, he wrapped his hand around Louis’ waist and pulled his tiny body onto his lap.

Louis complied right away without any complaint and buried his face in Harry’s neck. He inhaled deeply, having missed his boyfriend’s lovely scent. Louis smiled against Harry’s chest when he smelt the fresh citrus fragrance. Harry had been using his body wash. Not being able to resist, he pulled down the fabric of Harry’s shirt pressed feather light kisses on the exposed skin.

So lost in Louis’ loving touches, Harry briefly forgot that the women were still in kitchen, but when he remembered he decided that he didn't care. He held Louis tighter and slowly laid him down on the expanse of the couch, and then draped his body on top of him. With his elbow pressed into the cushion and his hand holding up his elevated head, Harry just stared at him, a peaceful smile on his lips. And Louis stared back with a mirrored expression. So many emotions passed between their eyes, no words were needed.

Harry wasn’t sure how much time passed before Louis wrapped his arms around his neck and softly brought him to his lips. Kissing Louis was just like he remembered, sparks flying and electricity running through his bloodstream. Perfect. Magical. Fucking amazing.

But a moment later they broke apart when they heard several high-pitched shrieks. Louis looked over Harry’s broad shoulders to see where the noise had come from. His face turned a bright crimson when he saw Anne and Evelyn who was holding Claire, as well as Gemma, Josephine, and Beatrice watching them from a few feet away. Their hands were over their mouths, giggling like twelve year old girls. Louis wanted to kill them all, but instead chose to make himself small, hiding beneath the green-eyed man.

Harry, wanting to protect his bashful baby boy, shielded him away from their prying eyes. However, he couldn’t disregard the fact that they had an audience. So for the rest of the night they cuddled on the couch, their arms never left each other. Their family members watched Josie, kindly letting Louis and Harry have their space to get reacquainted.

That night Louis stayed in Harry’s room. He fed Josie and then laid her in the crib which Harry moved back into his bedroom. When it was time for bed, the two of them took a shower together, making out under the hot spray. Once they were finished they dried each other off and then slipped under the covers, deciding to forgo their clothes.

Louis took Harry’s head in his hands, stroking the skin of his cheek. Harry smiled sweetly at him, giving Louis his best dorky look, causing Louis to smile in return. He rubbed his thumb in Harry’s dimple, right where it belonged. In every way they were a perfect fit.

“Kiss me again, Louis,” Harry begged. “I’ve missed you so much baby...so damn much.” Harry said, his confession raw and genuine.

Louis’ eyes, blue as the sea, shimmered in the dark like the restless waves under the moonlight. “I missed you too, Harry, and I never stopped loving you. Not for a single second.”

It started out slow, Louis leaned in at the same time Harry did, their bottom lips brushing before sliding into the place. The kiss was soft and timid. Even though they were puzzle pieces, two halves of a whole, their love was still fragile. They had hurt each other and it would take time for the wound to heal.

But both Harry and Louis were impatient, they could never take things slow, even if they should. Louis started off in Harry’s lap, Harry’s hands squeezing his hips. They soon took off, familiarizing themselves with his lover’s tiny yet thick body. His wondering palm’s slid up under Louis’ bum, cupping each fat globe, his ass the perfect shape and size, perfect for caressing and squeezing. While he felt around, Louis was yanking on his curls, bringing several moans from his mouth, his tongue vibrating against his boy’s making them both shiver with pleasure.

But Harry stopped abruptly when Louis cried out, “Hazza, please! I need you.” He rutted up against him without shame. “Been so long, baby. You’re all I want, so much it's hurting.”

And Louis wasn’t lying. He was hard as a rock. Harry quickly grabbed the lube from his nightstand drawer and flipped them over. He needed to take care of his baby.

“God Harry,” Louis groaned as Harry pressed a finger in then curled his knuckle, hitting Louis’ spot dead on. “Just fuck me!”

“Soon,” Harry, hushed him, wanting to enjoy the moment.

Louis spasmed when Harry threw back the blanket and his cock was exposed to the cold midnight air. He was going to cum at the gentlest touch. His balls heavy from not having released any seed all month. He did his best to relax while Harry prepped him, but couldn’t when one more flick of his wrist would probably kill him.

“Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod, Harry,” Louis slapped his hand over his mouth to silence his scream.

“Like that, love?” Harry smirked. He loved seeing how affected Louis was by his touch. Harry got off on it. He wanted to see how much he could push it until Louis was begging for it. So to make the pleasure more intense, Harry put his pillow under Louis’ bum, his fingers now reaching an even deeper angle.

Louis answered by grabbing Harry’s arm and yanking him down on top of him. “If you don’t get on with it I’m gonna explode.” He exclaimed, his eyes wild and his pupils were blown, his eyes more black than blue.

“I wanna take my time,” Harry murmured as he slowly teared open the condom and put it on. “There’s no rush.”

“Fuck that,” Louis said as he decided to take control, not in the mood for Harry’s teasing. But before he could wrap his hand around his own cock and jerk himself off, Harry grabbed his feet and pulled Louis toward him, causing his body and the pillow to slide down the bed, Louis’ hand hovering in the air. Before Louis could react, Harry climbed on top of him grabbing both of Louis’ wrists with his big strong hands. He raised Louis’ imprisoned palms above his head and pressed them down against the mattress, holding him in place.

“Harry?” Louis looked up at him, confused as to why the man was holding him down like this.

“Just this once, I...” Harry took a deep breath. “I want to be in control,” he admitted. “I know we usually go back in forth and it’s a game we play. It’s our thing. But just this time I want to do what I should have done years ago.” Harry looked back and forth between Louis’ eyes and Louis did his best to withhold a soft whimper, his heart almost beating out of his chest. Harry’s eyes were bore into his, viewing his soul. “Lou, I want to take my time and tell you that you’re beautiful, worship your body, show you how much I care.” Harry freed his Louis’ wrists, bringing his hands down to cradle his face. “Tonight I want to make love to you.”

~*~

“Harry,” Louis whispered, his voice hoarse after their love making.

“Yeah?” He whispered back, his hands securely wrapped around Louis, spooning him.

“Did you...Did you sleep with her?” Louis asked so quietly that Harry could barely hear him. At this point he had forgiven Harry regardless. But he still needed to know.

“No, baby.” Harry shook his head. “I never kissed her or touched her. I only wanna do those things with you.” Harry felt Louis physically relax in his hold, anger completely leaving his body. But there was something on his mind as well. “I just don’t know why you would think that I want anyone else?”

“It’s silly.” Louis blushed.

“Just tell me baby,” Harry encouraged.

“She’s a woman...and maybe you wanted to be with one for a change?” Louis told him.

Harry laughed. He moved on his back so that Louis’ body was laying on top of him. “Do you find other men attractive, babe?” He asked, stroking Louis’ hair softly. “It’s okay if you do. Be honest.” 

“Uh,” Louis circled his finger around Harry’s pink nipple on his chest. “Yeah I do.” He admitted.

“Do you want to be with them?” Harry questioned.

“No! Of course not.” Louis was quick to deny.

“Why not, though?” Harry asked.

“Because I love you.” Louis answered immediately.

“Then why would you think I want to be with anyone else, man or woman, if I love you?” Harry told him. “Don’t you see? I feel the same way. So there’s no reason to be insecure. I don’t want to be with a woman just because I think she’s pretty. I want to be with you and only you because I love you.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him the best he could and Harry hugged him back.

“But what I wanna know,” Harry spoke, disrupting the peaceful silence, “is how you knew she liked me more than a friend?”

“Because she never asked to meet me.” He stated simply.

In that moment Harry realized that Louis was right. Sabrina had never once asked to meet Louis and usually changed the subject if he was brought up. But for some reason it had never occured to Harry that she fancied him. Before Harry could apologize for not believing him from the beginning, he heard Louis’ soft snoring. Harry kissed his forehead before going to sleep.

The next morning Louis woke up bright and early to feed Josie. He changed her out of her pajamas and held her in his arms to take her to the kitchen, smiling when he saw Harry still sleeping on his side of the bed. He was covered all the way to his neck with the thick blankets, but Louis knew he was completely naked underneath them. He shushed Josie and kissed her cheek when she made a loud noise when she saw her daddy. Louis made his way to the kitchen and yawned as he walked down the stairs not at all surprised that everybody was still sleeping.

In the kitchen, he sat Josie down on her high chair then went to the fridge to see what he could give her. He found the tamales still in the foil and couldn’t resist having some so he heat up three while he made Josie’s cereal, making sure to add breast milk to it. When that was done he sat down on a chair next to Josie and set the food on the table. He fed her as he ate, but kept having to move his tamales away when Josie kept reaching for them. She had never had them so he grabbed a little piece and gave it to her. He watched her chew it then swallow, smiling when she reached for more.

“I knew you were going to love them.” Louis kissed her little hand before giving her a bigger piece so she could eat it on her own, making sure it didn’t have any meat.

By the time she was done, she was still hungry and since no one was awake yet, Louis decided to feed her right there. That’s how Harry found them after he had woken up and realized that Louis and Josie were gone. For a moment he panicked, thinking that it had all been a dream and Louis was still not talking to him. But he had relaxed when he saw the side of the bed where Louis slept was unmade and his clothes from last night were still on the floor. When he saw him in the kitchen feeding their daughter, he felt his happiest and even more when Louis looked up at him and smiled after weeks of ignoring him.

“Morning.” Harry yawned then kissed Louis’ lips and Josie’s forehead, ignoring when his daughter pushed him away. “Don’t be rude to daddy, muffin.” He frowned.

“She doesn’t like people bothering her when she’s eating.” Louis told him.

“I’m not people, I’m daddy. Her favorite person.” Harry continued pestering his daughter.

“Same thing.” Louis shrugged.

Harry continued bothering her until Josie unlatched and stared at him without blinking, her little hand covering Louis’ nipple. Harry ended up looking away when her staring was too much for him then got up to look for the leftover tamales he knew were in the fridge. As soon as he was gone, Josie relaxed and continued eating until she was full. Harry ate the tamales, finishing just in time when Anne woke up and started ordering them around to get ready for tonight’s Thanksgiving dinner.

That night no one said a thing about the fact that they were acting like a loved up couple. Harry decided not bring it Louis‘ attention, wanting to wait until Louis said something first.

But it never came up. From then on both acted like they had never broken up.

~*~*~

It was the day before Louis and Josie’s birthdays. Louis would be turning nineteen and Josie one year old. Louis and Harry were sitting on the floor in front of their bed, watching their almost one year old crawl around in front of them after Dusty. When she finally caught him, she wrapped her arms around the fluffy cat and cuddled him, smiling and babbling when the cat rubbed his head against her cheek. When the cat got tired of being trapped in her arms, he tried to get away but Josie was stronger now and refused to let him go.

“Josie, muffin let him go. He doesn’t like it when you squeeze him hard. You’re going to hurt his feelings.” Harry told her and when she didn’t listen, he got up and made his way to her still on his knees.

As soon as Josie saw him coming toward her, she let go of Dusty. She watched her beloved cat run under the bed and she took off after him as fast as her little legs could carry her. She ended up getting under the bed only to have the cat run out again. She paused and looked around, only to see darkness around her and the distance between her and the outside get longer and longer. She stopped, frozen in place, unable to move when she didn’t know where to go. So she did the only thing she knew how to do knowing either daddy or mommy would come save her. She let out a loud wail.

Louis jumped up from his spot as soon as he heard her, dumping the piece of chocolate cake he was about to eat back on his plate. He searched around for his baby, getting scared the louder she cried. He turned to look at Harry who was already looking under the bed and trying to get her out. When Louis looked under it too, Josie was in the middle right against the wall where the headboard was, refusing to move.

“Come here, baby.” Harry reached for her, getting desperate when she wouldn’t move. Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to get a bigger bed.

“Baby, come to mommy.” Louis tried to get under the bed, but his bum got stuck and he couldn’t go in deeper. How the hell had she managed to get all the way where she was.

“Dude, just grab my hand.” Harry tried again, groaning when he heard the door to his bedroom open then his mom’s voice.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Anne asked, looking around for her crying grand baby.

“She got stuck under the bed chasing the freaking cat. She’s acting like she’s ten feet tall and she’s not even three feet.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Leave her alone.” Louis defended his baby as he got out from under there. He flinched and felt like crying when she got louder. Seconds later he burst out crying silently.

Harry had enough and got out of there, ignoring when she cried louder then bent down and grabbed the edge of the bed to try and lift it up.

“When I lift it up, someone go in there and grab her.” Harry ordered.

He was sure he was going to get a fucking hernia when he lifted one side up, his arms quaking due to the bed’s weight. He was grateful when his mom grabbed the other side and helped him out. As soon as it was high enough, Louis crawled in there and grabbed her. He felt bad when he saw her little face was wet with tears and snot and she was shaking. As soon as they were both out safe and sound, he held her close and started rubbing her back to calm her down. He heard Harry and Anne drop the bed back down then Harry trying not to laugh.

“Harry you’re such a dick.” Louis glared at him, not caring that Anne was there and glad that Josie was starting to calm down. He grabbed a tissue and wiped Josie’s face clean.

“I just…” Harry rubbed his hands over his face while Anne looked for Josie’s teddy bear so she could have some sort of comfort. “It wasn’t that hard to get back out.”

“She’s not even one yet, Harry.” Louis wanted to punch him. “Let me lock you up in a basement next to Pennywise and see how you feel.” He threatened, using the fact that clowns scared his boyfriend against him.

“Okay, I’m sorry. You’re right.” Harry said, then reached for his daughter. “Come here, muffin. Let daddy hold you.”

Harry was glad Josie wasn’t mad at him when she willingly went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out the tiniest sniffle as Harry rubbed her back. She accepted her teddy bear and later fed from Louis before falling asleep. She was allowed to sleep in the bed with them when Louis didn’t want her to be alone in her crib. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and they needed to rest.

When Louis opened his eyes the next morning it took him a while to realize it was Christmas Eve and his and Josie’s birthday. He started feeling so emotional when his baby was finally a year old and he wanted to be emotional with Harry, but his boyfriend was still sleeping like a log. Louis hated staying in bed, so he got up and started working on the scrapbook he was making for his daughter’s first year.

The very first picture was of the very first ultrasound he had had and on the bottom right corner he had glued the very last one. He went through it, smiling when he saw the very first picture Harry had taken of her then the many of them together. It had been a long year with ups and downs but he was thankful to have made it to where they were now.

Out of nowhere his eyes filled with tears and then he was crying and making his way to the bed where she was still sleeping next to Harry. Harry was on his side facing Josie and curled up in a ball while Josie was in the same position facing her daddy. Louis grabbed his phone and took a picture, noticing he had texts from his friends. Zayn’s message was the longest while the rest of them were shorter. He read Andres’ message wishing him and Josie a happy birthday and replied to him to thank him just like he had done with his friends.

He looked up when he heard Josie whimpering and saw her roll on her stomach then sit up and look around with sleepy eyes. Her hair was a mess and when she saw Harry still sleeping she frowned and crawled on top of him. She didn’t stop moving until Harry got on his back and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sleep on top of his toasty warm chest.

Louis wanted to hide when Harry started mumbling something, realizing that he was singing happy birthday to them. He couldn’t help but go and lay next to him and their daughter, letting him hug him too. When Harry was done singing it, he reached under the bed and pulled out a wrapped box with a little bow on top.

“Wrapped it myself.” Harry told him and smiled when Louis took it as he reached for another one for his little muffin who was still trying to fully wake up.

“You didn’t need to get me anything.” Louis gave him a shy smile then looked down at Josie. “Happy birthday, baby!” He kissed the tip of her nose, cooing when she yawned. “Let’s open your present first.”

When Louis opened her gift for her while Harry took pictures, he found the cutest baby doll and two cans of strawberry gerber puffs. That seemed to wake Josie up who sat up and reached for one of the cans. She completely ignored the baby doll and instead waited for Louis to open the can for her. She giggled when it was given to her and started eating them as if those were the last ones she was going to get.

“Can you say thank you to daddy, please? Thank you, daddy.” Louis told her, trying to teach her some manners. Her big smile was enough for Harry.

“Now open yours.” Harry said, already wanting to see Louis wearing what he had gotten him.

Louis opened it and found three pairs of black leggings. He stared at them and remembered when he had seen them at the store when he had gone to it with Harry and Josie. He didn’t have any money, only enough to get Josie a new pair of pants and shirts when she had outgrown her clothes. He didn’t want to ask Harry for money when he already worked hard enough and baby clothes weren’t cheap. Now he knew Harry had noticed and he couldn’t help but hold them close to his chest.

“Do you like them?” Harry asked, suddenly unsure of the present. Maybe he had read Louis wrong and he hated them.

“I love them!” Louis hugged him. “How did you know I wanted them?”

“I saw you staring at them and I know you love leggings.” Harry smiled.

“I’m gonna wear one now.” Louis got up and took off his pajama pants he had been wearing.

Harry was staring and almost drooling until Josie emptied out the whole can of gerber puffs right on his chest. But Harry didn’t care and grabbed a few and ate them, never taking his eyes off of Louis.

“How do I look?” Louis asked.

“Perfect. Sexy! Fuckable.” Harry exclaimed, accepting the puffs Josie shoved in his mouth. “Thank you, muffin.” He kissed her little sticky fingers.

“They are so comfortable.” Louis made his way to the mirror and started looking at his ass, making Harry’s eyes widen when he smacked it.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Louis how sexy he looked, but his demon of a daughter shoved more puffs in there. Harry was glad they dissolved when one almost went down his throat and Josie kept putting more in there.

“Are you trying to fatten daddy up? Huh?” Harry kissed her cheeks then started picking up the remaining puffs. She made a noise of protest, making Harry pick her up and start throwing her up into the air laughing along with her while Louis flinched every time she was in the air.

Louis ended up thanking Harry with kisses then changed to go downstairs where they were sure Anne and the rest of the family were already waiting for them. A soon as Anne saw Josie, she already had tears in her eyes. She still couldn’t believe her first grandchild was already a year old. It felt like it was just yesterday when they had brought her home fresh out of the womb and still wrinkly. She told this to the family.

“She looked like a raisin.” Harry commented, making them laugh.

“And now you’re the one who looks like one.” Gemma teased him, taking Josie in her arms. “Happy birthday, babycakes! Auntie Gemma got you a lot of presents and even more Christmas presents.”

Anne turned to Louis and opened her arms wide, hugging Louis tight when the teen walked into them. She rubbed his back then ran her fingers through his hair. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you, Anne.” He smiled then let Gemma and Robin wish him a happy birthday.

Nobody told Louis they were planning a party for him and Josie until he was in the middle of trying to bake Josie a cake. He wanted her first ever cake to be made by her mommy. He just wished Harry would stop trying to stick his finger in the batter and teaching Josie to do the same. He had already made brownies and they were cooling down before Harry was allowed to eat some. Louis felt like they already had their own home, with just the three of them.

Gemma, Anne and Evelyn were in charge of getting everything ready for the party and by evening time the guests started arriving. Louis smiled wide when he saw Zayn, Liam, Niall and Barbara show up. They each gave him a hug and added their gifts to the pile of presents. Louis was having a lot of fun and when it was time to blow out the candle he let Josie go first. She was sitting on her high chair and Anne put a stool next to it when Dusty kept trying to squeeze himself next to her. They sang the happy birthday song to her while Zayn took pictures and Harry filmed the whole thing.

Louis held the cake until they removed the candle then set it down on the tray, letting her go crazy with it. He couldn’t stop his giggles when she ended up with a big chunk of frosting in her red hair. She felt around for it then grabbed it and put it in her mouth. Everything was going great until the cat jumped on top of the tray and stared at a messy baby. Josie squealed and playfully smacked his side, but started crying when Dusty started licking the frosting off of her head trying to clean her up.

“That actually hurts, buddy.” Harry grabbed him when he could see his mom was already annoyed when Dusty was covered in frosting and Josie was being too dramatic.

Zayn had definitely taken advantage of that and had gotten pictures of Josie and Dusty being a complete mess. He would call it Child and cat in their natural habitat. Of course he was going to give Louis pictures of his daughter and cat. When the party was over, Josie had fallen asleep next to the pile of her new birthday gifts, the christmas ones waiting under the christmas tree for her to open the next morning.

Christmas went by and so did New Year’s. After the holidays were over, they went back to their normal lives. With every day that passed, Josie kept getting bigger and bigger. Her hair was now down past her ears in red curly ringlets, and her eyes were more blue than the sky. Her smiles were no longer toothless which was one of the many reasons Louis began to wean her off from breastfeeding.

Louis finally stopped breastfeeding her when she was eighteen months when it was clear she didn’t need to be breastfed anymore. And the fact that she had started biting him only convinced him it was time.

It all had started with the growing jealousy that earned their then thirteen month old daughter the name Josie the jealous when she hated whenever Harry would get close to them when she was feeding. She would cover Louis’ chest with her body and stare at Harry until he would back away. Louis had a suspicion that she had seen her father that one time they were play fighting and Harry had tried to bite one of his nipples. Since that day, Harry wasn’t allowed near Louis if Josie was near.

The very first time she had shown any signs of jealousy was when Harry had gotten home from work a saturday evening. Louis was sitting on the bed against the headboard feeding her and doing homework now that she didn’t need a lot of attention while she fed.

“I am so tired.” Harry said as soon as he walked into the bedroom already taking his shirt off followed by his shoes.

Louis definitely noticed the way Josie stiffened and stopped eating to stare at her father, quickly covering his nipple with her little hand when Harry started getting closer.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and then come to bed. I’ll go heat up your dinner when she’s done.” Louis said, accepting Harry’s kiss then smiled when Harry leaned down to kiss Josie.

“Thank you, baby.” Harry said, then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Louis ignored the way Josie relaxed as soon as her father was gone. He needed to work on that with her. He couldn’t have his baby hating her daddy for some reason he didn’t know.

When Josie was done, he put her in her crib and walked out of there toward the kitchen ignoring her cries. She had recently learned that if she cried she would get whatever she wanted, so now she always faked her cries. Too bad Louis knew her so well and never fell for her tricks. When he got back with a plate full of food and a water bottle, Harry was already there with her in his arms.

“Thanks.” Harry set Josie down on the bed then grabbed the plate and took a seat against the headboard.

He put his leg in front of Josie when she got closer to the edge of the mattress to keep her from falling. She had been learning how to get down, but the bed was not safe for her to do it without help yet.

“No, you can’t. You’re going to sleep now...after I brush your teeth.” Louis told her. It was always fast when she only had the four front ones. In his opinion she looked so adorable and he always made sure to take lots of pictures.

Josie whined and tried to crawl away from Louis, but Harry stopped her and made her cry. “Mommy said no.” Harry told her. “No, no, no.”

“No!” Josie screamed and pushed Harry’s face away.

“Did she just–” Louis stopped in his tracks and stared at Josie.

“Oh wow.” Harry let her go and stared at her. “She talks. Wow.” He sat there, not knowing what to do with himself.

“I thought her first word would be mommy.” Louis pouted.

Harry smiled, “Sorry, babe. But you get no refunds.” He laughed and moved out of the way to avoid the pillow that was thrown at him, but sadly it got Josie.

Louis gasped when she fell face first on the mattress, hearing her whimper. A few seconds later she sat up and turned her head to look at Louis. They swore they had never seen her that pissed off.

“No!” She scolded Louis

“Mommy didn’t mean to hurt you.” Louis grabbed her and made his way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, having to hear her say No over and over again.

After that night, Louis thought her next word would be mommy or even daddy, but ended up feeling disappointed when apparently the cat was more important than him. At least enough for a fourteen month old Josie when her next word was the cat’s name.

“Can you say mommy?” Louis begged Josie as he fed her mashed bananas. “Mommy.”

He let out an exasperated sigh when Josie stared at him as if he was crazy before looking down at the tray, deciding to clean it up by throwing all her cheerios on the floor, the milk splattering with them. She watched Dusty walk up to them and lap up the milk on the floor.

In that moment Harry walked into the kitchen, shaking his head when he saw the cat. “Dusty, no, dude. That’s nasty.”

Suddenly there was a higher pitched voice that mimicked his deep one. “Dust’! No!”

Louis slammed the small bowl on the table and gaped at Josie. She couldn't even say it right, but the cat’s name was her second word. How dare she chose the furry feline over her own mother. “You take that back!” He told her. But when she started giggling he turned to Harry and shouted at him. “This is all your fault! Stop teaching her unnecessary words goddamnit!”

“Watch your mouth.” Harry glared at him. “And stop acting like a brat. The fact that she’s learning more words is something to be proud of.”

“She should be saying mommy now! All babies say that first. It’s their first word, Harry.” Louis insisted. He had read many books about babies.

“She’ll say it when she feels like it. Don’t pressure her.” He grabbed the paper towels and started cleaning up the mess Josie had made.

“Whatever.” Louis rolled his eyes and continued feeding the little traitor, hoping she didn’t want to breastfed when she kept getting more teeth and he was terrified of her biting him. But of course things never went his way those days when minutes later she was pulling on his shirt.

A month later Louis finally got what he wanted after a long day of school then study sessions with the usual group. He had come home and gone straight for a shower before taking Josie for the day. Harry was supposed to be getting off late when he was helping his boss do inventory. Since he was going to get paid extra, Harry had said yes right away. Josie was a growing girl and they constantly needed to buy her more things. When Louis was done with his shower he could hear his fifteen month old crying from somewhere in the house. He opened the door and found her crawling out of Anne’s bedroom and her nana behind her to make sure she was okay even though the baby gate was up so she wouldn’t fall down the stairs. They weren’t going to let her climb them until she learned to walk on her own.

“Hi baby!” Louis greeted her, watching her pause then start crawling again toward him with a big smile on her face. “Mommy’s finally home!” He picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

He thanked Anne before he made his way to his bedroom, closing the door so Josie wouldn’t get out. He set her down on the floor again and walked away to put his dirty clothes in the hamper, knowing that she was following him. He felt her holding onto his legs as she attempted to get up. Louis wondered when she was going to start walking on her own with no help and sometimes it worried him that she wasn’t. Anne had told him not to worry when Harry had taken forever to take his first steps and that she probably took after him. In most of her behaviors they realized she was taking after him. Anne had laughed when they told her she had said “Dust” when Harry’s first word had been “cat.”

“Ma– mama…” Josie whimpered as she hugged his legs and hid her little face in between them.

Louis always thought that when she finally said the magic word, he was going to explode with happiness. That he was going to pick her up and shower her with kisses, but now that she had finally said it, he just stood there like a dumbass, not really knowing how to react. His baby was finally calling him mama.

“Mama.” Josie said it again, but this time she finally started crying when Louis moved and she fell back on her bum.

Louis picked her up and gave her kisses before he hugged her close to him and rubbed her back. He remembered the first time he had held her and his eyes filled with tears when she had finally called him mama.

It would take her another few days to say the word “dada,” and of course Harry’s reaction had been different when instead of crying, he had picked her up and started throwing her up into the air, making Louis and Anne flinch every time he would let go of her.

After that day, it didn’t take her long to start walking on her own at seventeen months after a whole weekend where Louis had taken the time to help her. She took her first step a monday morning when they were getting ready for school and she was already up and alert after feeding from Louis.

Her jealousy continued, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. But when she bit Louis he started trying to wean her off of it right away which led to completely taking it away even if she cried.

“I can’t believe she’s still hungry.” Harry said as he watched her eat.

“Yeah, we probably have to give her a bigger serving.” Louis said just as Josie unlatched then spit out the milk she had in her mouth.

Louis quickly cleaned her up, thinking she had had an accident but then realized she had done it on purpose when she latched on again then unlatched and spit it out again. She tried to do it again, but Louis didn’t let her and pulled her away ignoring her loud cries.

“No, that’s enough. You’re clearly not hungry anymore.” Louis scolded her as he lowered his shirt.

“Mama!” Josie cried, but Louis ignored her as he pushed her hands away.

The next time he fed her she not only did it again, but she had also bitten him. That was the last straw for Louis. He was finally done breastfeeding. He swore he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	36. XXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry for the long wait!!

When Louis swore he was done breastfeeding, he was sure it was for good. But Harry wasn’t done. After Louis had refused to give Josie milk, Harry had started noticing that his small boobs were going away and his flat chest was coming back. Harry of course didn’t actually mind but he was still in mourning since he had enjoyed the little additions. Before they totally vanished, he decided to bid them farewell.

“Harry!” Louis whisper-shouted, getting his currently distracted boyfriend’s attention. “Move up before those assholes cut in front of us.”

Harry blinked and took his eyes away from Louis’ chest to look at the road. They were on the freeway stuck in the middle of traffic. There had apparently been a horrible accident and the cars were backed up for miles. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw that there were a few feet in front of him. He didn’t know why Louis was so worried about a car cutting them when no one was going anywhere. Not at this rate. It would probably be an hour or so before traffic began moving at a good pace again.

Still Harry obeyed and drove up those few feet and then stopped a few seconds later, releasing a big sigh.

“Happy?” He asked.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and gave him his best annoyed look. “Whatever.”

But Harry wasn’t focused on his boyfriends scowl. The way he had crossed his arms had made his little breasts reveal themselves once again, Lou’s perky nipples poking out obscenely from the tight white tank top he was wearing. Harry could even see how swollen and engorged his breasts looked, like red juicy strawberries on top of sweet vanilla cupcakes. So cute and tasty.

“Stop staring at my chest and move up,” Louis snapped. “Eyes on the road.”

Harry groaned, but did as told and drove a few inches. Honestly he could put the car in park and it wouldn’t make a difference. Harry was so bored, there was nothing to see out the window, only cars and cars for miles along with litter that collected on the sides of the freeway. LA was nice but the roads were crap and lined with trash and lacked trees or any nice plants to look at. Since there were no Ferraris around, the pretty boy next to him was his only eye candy.

Harry, out of the corner of his eye, watched Louis get a water bottle and drink from it, his little Adam’s Apple bobbing with each sip and his neck arched perfectly, as if he wanted Harry to kiss it. It was so distracting that Harry forgot to let his foot up off the gas as he got closer and closer to the vehicle in front of them.

“BRAKE!” Louis shouted suddenly right before they were about to crash.

Harry slammed on the brake, thanking God when he stopped a centimeter behind the car. Harry looked over at Louis to make sure he was okay, and his boyfriend gave him the most angry look when he had spilt the rest of his water on himself, the entire front of his tank top was soaking wet.

Harry’s dick twitched when he saw the sight that was straight out of a playboy magazine. He could practically see Louis’ breasts, which were now erect and sticking out from the fabric. Harry was so horny at this point that he wouldn’t even mind sucking Louis’ nipples through the wet material.

Not liking how the cool breeze from the window felt on his soaked tank top, Louis decided to take it off, reluctantly giving his boyfriend a full view of his chest. He shook his head when he saw Harry’s lap, and had to remind himself that technically his baby was still a teenager with raging hormones, and had no sense of control over his body.

“Babe. You’re hard.” Louis stated, staring at Harry’s dick that was sticking all the way up in his black basketball shorts. It looked ridiculous. “And we both know you suck at driving when you’re hard.”

Harry knew it was true. He could only think with his dick in this predicament. But at least they were in traffic and he had time to coax it to go down. But it was going to be difficult with Louis and his adorable boobies.

“So how are we going to do this?” Louis asked.

“Do what?” Harry said as drove up a bit.

“We both know that that,” Louis pointed to his erect cock, “is not gonna go away anytime soon. So what do you want me to do? Suck you off?”

Harry pressed his fat member down with his hand, in an attempt to control its twitching, after being affected by Louis’ blunt but dirty words. And the image of him giving road head didn’t help. So he squeezed his cock to try and take the edge off but it only made it throb harder, the blood pulsing in the thick vein that ran along his length, the one that Louis liked to nibble on with his sharp teeth, which drove him crazy. And because Harry had no dick to mouth filter, he blurted out what had been on his mind for the entire car ride.

“I wanna say goodbye to your titties.”

“What?!” Louis squawked, his eyes wide with bewilderment and his body jerking back, causing his boobs to jiggle with the sudden moment.

Harry squirmed, his eyes attached to Louis’ breasts like magnets. Harry felt a drop of precome leaks out from the slit.

“My eyes are up here, Harry,” Louis deadpanned.

Harry gulped and then tried to explain the best he could with a brain plagued by lust. His thoughts were consumed with boobs that he just wanted to suck suck suck.

“Um...It’s just that...I’ve noticed that your breasts have been shrinking since you stopped breastfeeding and...well...I’m gonna miss them, baby.” Harry blushed, and then turned away to look at the road.

Louis smiled at his baby boy’s honest confession. “How about this, my love,” Louis proposed. “You can suck the remaining milk out of them and then you can come in my mouth?”

Harry’s eyes lit up with joy, sparkling like green gems in the sunlight. Since traffic wasn’t moving at all, he temporarily put the car in park. He took his hands off the wheel to make grabby hands at Louis. The blue-eyed boy quickly stripped his pants and climbed into Harry’s lap. Louis put his hands on the corners of the driver’s seat and arched his back, his breasts now in boyfriend’s direct line of vision.

Not being able to resist, Harry buried his face in their softness, rolling the squishy skin against his cheeks and smiling, Louis’ nipples occasionally poking his dimples.

Louis giggled as Harry kissed all over them. His boyfriend was freaking obsessed.

Without warning Harry took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck. It took him a few tries to get milk from it, but when the sweet liquid flooded onto his tongue, Harry moaned and Louis whimpered. While he sucked, Harry played with the nipple in his mouth, popping on and popping off it, suctioning it with his lips, flicking it with his tongue, and even biting the puffy pink nub with his teeth, pulling pornographic sounds from Louis, which he did his best to muffle by biting into the cushiony seat.

The two were so lost in their own world of pleasure that they completely forgot about their sleeping baby girl in the back of the car. They paused what they were doing when they heard her coughing, then looked at her. Louis quickly covered his nipples with his hands just like Josie had done in the presence of her father. Both of them watched her, Louis staring right at her and Harry looking at her reflection in the rearview mirror, holding their breaths as they saw her yawn before she went right back to sleep, hugging her teddy bear closer.

Louis removed his hand and signaled for Harry to continue. But just before Harry was about to latch on again, his mouth hovering over the dripping nipple, they heard Josie’s soft angelic voice.

“Daddy…” She whined. They looked at her and saw her moving her head and smacking her little lips together. “Mine, daddy…” She repeated before she went back to sleep for good. She had probably been dreaming.

“She knows...” Harry whispered, his eyes wide open in horror.

Louis looked at him, very unamused. “Shut up Harold, she’s asleep, we don’t know what she’s talking about. Now finish what you started. I don’t need milk stains all over my car.” He said as he watched himself drip onto Harry’s swollen red lips.

Harry did as told and attached his mouth back onto his lover’s milky nipple. He didn’t waste time and quickly sucked him dry. When he was finished, he kissed both titties, mentally telling them synnara, knowing that soon they would be nonexistent. It was such a tragedy waiting to happen.

Afterward, Louis rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics and got off his lap. He went back to his seat and then bent over to untuck Harry’s impressive cock out of his imprisoning pants. Once his dick was freed, Louis lowered his head to take the hot throbbing length inside his warm wet mouth. He expanded his throat, taking him half way before sucking the thick shaft, which twitched wildly as his tongue massaged the thick vein. Louis knew that he would be coming in the next minute.

“Fuck!” Harry groaned and ran his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip. “Love your mouth so much. Never want anyone’s mouth on me but your’s. Its filthy, baby. Just how I like it.”

Louis wiggled his bum at the compliment, which was practically pressed up against the passenger seat window by now, part of his ass cheek hanging out from the opened gap. But Harry was too fucked up to care.

Harry stroked the underside of Louis’ throat, warning his lover that he was about to release. His boy squeezed his balls, letting him know that he was ready to swallow his seed.

But as Harry came inside his mouth there was loud honk and angry yelling as the car from behind them switched to the adjacent lane, the man who was driving screaming angrily as he passed them by, “Stop mooning the goddamn world and drive, ya fuckin’ animals!”

Louis choked on the cum at the same time Harry put the car into drive and took off.

They were almost home when Harry glanced at Josie through the rearview mirror, seeing she was awake now and she was making her poop face, chuckling when some things never changed. Rockstar by Post Malone started playing and Harry turned the volume up even though he knew Louis hated the song. He had just parked on their driveway and when he opened Josie’s door to get her out, it was like he got slapped by the smell of his daughter’s poop.

“Jesus Christ!” Harry moved his head away to get fresh air. “What have you been eating, dude?” Harry unbuckled her quickly then grabbed her and held her by her armpits and away from him.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked him.

“She pooped and its bad.” Harry informed him.

“Oh god, it came out her diaper.” Louis gasped when he saw her.

“Are you serious?” Harry looked at her bum, and in that moment he realized that there was no way he was going to clean that up. It was Louis’ turn to change her diaper anyway.

“It’s your turn.” Louis told him.

“What!?” Harry exclaimed. “I changed her before we left Liam’s place.” He argued.

“And I told you lot not to feed her the way you guys were doing. Her tummy can’t handle all that food. Look!” Louis pointed at Josie’s tummy. “She has a food baby! All that poop and it’s still there.”

“Ugh fine.” Harry took off running inside with her, the poor baby still pooping.

Harry waited until Josie was sure she was done pooping then cleaned her up before putting her in the bathtub to give her a bath. She had stink up the whole bedroom so he was a hundred percent sure she needed a bath when the poop had gotten all over her buttcheeks. Of course he was right after he undressed her. His baby girl was a complete mess.

“You are so stinky, muffin.” Harry told her as he washed her hair, that was now past her ears and curly at the ends, especially when it was wet. He was careful not to get soap in her eyes or she was going to freak out.

“What did you guys feed her?” Anne walked in with her hand covering her nose and mouth.

“I gave her beans with cheese and I don’t know what else the guys fed her.” Harry told her, then let out a scream when Josie started pooping again then seconds later started crying. Her little hand was on her tummy when it started making weird sounds.

“Honey, beans upset her tummy.” Anne told him.

Harry was quick to sit her down on the toilet and it wasn’t funny to him anymore when she was crying and shaking. “Mom, can you help me dry her?” He asked just when Louis walked in holding her fuzzy pink towel.

Anne took the towel and dried her body then wrapped it around her, being careful not to let it touch her butt and get stained while she continued pooping. Louis stood next to Harry and both parents started trying to comfort her and were thankful when she calmed down a little, Louis softly running his finger through her ginger curls soothingly. When she was finally done pooping, they cleaned her up well and finished giving her a bath. She went to sleep after when she really needed a nap after the long and exhausting day.

A few hours later Louis was in the bedroom changing into clean clothes after he had showered. Josie was still asleep and Harry was in the garage with Robin and John doing god knows what. He heard Josie whimper and made his way to the crib when he saw she was awake, but when he picked her up still shirtless, she went for one of his breasts crying when Louis didn’t let her.

“No, baby. We don’t do that anymore.” Louis kissed her cheek and put her on the floor so he could change. He watched her stand in the corner between the wall and her crib, seeing her making the poop face again and fisting her little hands. He waited until she was done and went to change her but she pushed his hands away and looked around.

“Daddy?” She asked and started making her way to the door.

“He’s downstairs, but let me change you first and then we can go see him.” Louis attempted to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

“No.” She shook her head and almost made it to the stairs when Louis stopped her.

He tried to grab her hand again and when he had it, she went limp and he had to pick her up. She was heavier when she went stiff and he had no choice but to take her downstairs. He let her down when they were in the kitchen and she walked past Anne screaming daddy at the top of her lungs. The door to the garage opened and Harry popped his head in, smiling when he saw Josie walking toward him and Louis following him. But the smile vanished when he picked her up and realized she had another dirty diaper.

“Again!?” Harry exclaimed.

“It’s not as bad as last time.” Louis told him, then looked at the other men and waved at them, getting distracted when Harry started tickling Josie and turned her upside down and held her by her ankles. “You’re going to dislocate her hips.” He told him.

“Lets go change you, stinky pants.” He held her against his chest, letting her wrap her little arms around his neck. When they got to their bedroom, he placed her changing mat on the floor then started changing her, noticing that it wasn’t even that much but she was still stinky.

“Why didn’t you change her?” Harry asked Louis who was folding Josie’s clothes that he had washed.

“She didn’t let me.” Louis shrugged, then snorted. “And if she wants you to change her diaper I’m not gonna go against her preferences.” He said, then started laughing when Harry threw the empty box of wipes at him before grabbing a new package.

“Jerk.” Harry mumbled, then his eyes widened when Josie was staring at him. Her blue eyes judging him until she looked away. Harry watched in horror when she reached down and almost touched her privates.

“No! Don’t be nasty! You still have poop there.” Harry pushed her hand away then gave her one of her toys so she could entertain herself.

When he was done, he took care of everything and washed his hands then started making his way downstairs. He was planning a fishing trip with Robin and John now that he had friday and the weekend off next month and was excited about it. He saw Josie running after him, getting tripped by the cat when he ran too. She fell on the floor and pouted, looking like she was about to cry, but then thought better about it and simply got up again and ran to Harry. She lifted her arms up, happy when her daddy picked her up and took her to the garage with him and her grandparents.

~*~

A few weeks later Harry got out of John’s car and carried the fish inside the house to help Robin and John clean it up. They were going to have dinner together that night and he was excited when he had caught a few fish himself. The alpha male part of him wanted to present Louis his fish, but he knew that the mother of his child probably wouldn’t care.

The house was sort of quiet, until he got closer to the living room and could hear people arguing on the tv. When he got closer, he saw Anne and Louis sitting on the couch with Josie in the between them drinking water from her sippy cup. Evelyn and a sleeping Claire were sitting on Robin’s recliner, the baby in her mother’s arms. He glanced at the tv and rolled his eyes when he saw they were watching The Bold and The Beautiful and the couple was arguing about a paternity test.

Anne had her hand over her mouth, noticing Harry who was leaning against the wall watching the soap opera.

“What is this?” Harry finally asked. “Why is Josie watching this? Should she be watching this?”

“How dare you question our parenting skills?” Anne glared at him, but he knew she was joking.

“This is way too dramatic.” Harry continued complaining.

“Shh!” Louis glared at him and paused the tv, ignoring when Josie stopped drinking and stared at him. “Steffy is about to tell Liam who she slept with after he found a paternity test of their unborn baby.”

“Who did she sleep with?” Harry asked, slowly making his way to sit next to Anne.

“Bill.” Evelyn answered.

“And who is Bill? I don’t watch this.” Harry looked at his mother then at Louis.

“Liam’s dad!” Anne exclaimed, completely scandalized.

Harry gasped. “No way!” He shouted, looking at them with his mouth open wide open in shock. “What a whor–”

“Language!” Anne interrupted him, pinching Harry’s arm.

Louis pressed the play button, and all five of them watched Steffy tell Liam she had slept with his father. Harry was so into it that he completely forgot about the fish until Robin walked in and found them watching tv. They watched him drag Harry out of there to go finish what he had asked him to do, Louis snickering when Harry complained all the way to the garage.

After the men cleaned, gutted, and removed the skin of the fish, they each cooked their own on the grill in the Styles-Twist’s back yard. Once they were finished they brought the food back inside, Evelyn and Anne were in the dining room, putting plates of rice and steamed vegetables down on the table. Louis was helping them by setting the table, and Josie and Claire were sitting in their individual high chairs next to each other babbling and giggling to one another.

When they were finished, they each took their seat but Harry. He walked over to Louis and placed his perfectly grilled salmon down on his plate proudly. “I um,” Harry blushed bright red, everyone’s eyes on him. “I caught this one for you, Lou.”

Louis cheeks turned pink as he smiled at Harry’s romantic gesture. “Thanks, baby. It looks delicious” He said and then beckoned him closer to give him a kiss.

Anne and Evelyn cooed while the dads rolled their eyes, Josie and Claire not even paying attention. For the rest of the meal Louis and Harry held hands under the table, Louis squeezing his boyfriend’s periodically, silently telling him how much he enjoyed the fish.

~**~**~

A few months later Louis couldn’t stop staring at the date on his phone. He really wanted to but he couldn’t. It read December 25, 2018 and that meant he was finally 20 years old. He was no longer a teenager and part of him felt giddy while the other dreaded it when he was getting old. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and slowly turned to look at the empty space next to him, knowing Harry was in the bathroom. He then looked at the crib where a now two year old Josie was still sleeping. She liked to sleep in and hated waking up early like she used to when she was younger.

He ended up putting the phone back on his nightstand then got up to find clean clothes to take a shower too now that he had the chance. Those days Josie followed him everywhere he went, and everytime he turned around, she was there like a shadow. She didn’t even let him poop in peace. He always had to sneak out when she wasn’t looking and he wondered why Harry was lucky enough to be left alone whenever he had to use the bathroom. He managed to sneak out and get in the shower, not caring when he pushed Harry out of the way.

“Hey!” Harry pouted.

“I’m on a tight schedule today.” Louis explained then grabbed the shampoo to start washing his hair.

“Oh you are tight.” Harry attempted to wrap his arms around Louis’ waist, but laughed instead when he saw Louis’ unamused expression.

“I know I am.” Louis said before he turned around to keep washing his hair.

Harry was going to make another joke to piss him off when he heard someone trying to open the door and when it didn’t open, they started kicking it.

“I’m taking a shower!” Harry shouted, getting frustrated when the kicking continued.

“Daddy!”

Harry and Louis paused when they heard her voice, then stared at each other.

“Daddy, open!” Josie shouted again.

“I left her in her crib. Asleep.” Louis told Harry.

“Mom, are you there?” Harry shouted, but when no one answered he grabbed his towel and got out of the shower.

When Harry opened the door, Josie walked in and tried to close the door after herself. She frowned when Harry stopped her and opened it again to look for his mom, finding out they were the only ones in the second floor when he could hear his family's voices downstairs.

“What the fuck?” Harry muttered as he walked back into the bathroom where he found Louis trying to keep Josie out of the bathtub and their daughter crying when she wasn’t allowed to get in there with Louis.

“Quit it right now, Louise!” Louis scolded her then looked at Harry. “Is Anne out there?” He asked.

“No. She’s downstairs with the rest, even nana and Gemma are there.” He said then got on his knees in front of Josie. “Did you get out of your crib by yourself?” He asked her.

“Yesh.” Josie giggled before she launched herself forward and squealed when her daddy caught her in his arms then she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed hard to show him how much she loved him.

They weren’t sure if they should believe her when for the past two days she had been answering every question with a yes.

“I was done showering so I’m just gonna go change in the bedroom.” Harry said then grabbed Josie’s hand. “Come on, muffin! Let’s go find Dusty to give him his christmas present.” He said, and as soon as she heard Dusty’s name she willingly walked out.

When Louis walked into the bedroom still drying his hair, he found Harry inspecting the crib while Anne, Gemma and her nana Josephine watched him.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, glancing at Josie who was playing with the cat on the bed.

“She got out of her crib.” Anne told him. “And I think we should start transitioning her to a bed. I don’t want her to break a limb or hurt her head.”

“Anne broke her arm when she was little and kept getting out of her crib.” Josephine commented as she made her way to Josie. They watched her pick Josie up to take her downstairs to give her the breakfast she had prepared for her. “We’ll be in the kitchen.” She said then she was gone.

“Do you think she’s ready?” Louis asked Anne while Harry and Gemma stared at the crib.

“She sometimes naps on the couch so I say yes. It will probably be easier for her now that she’s potty trained.” Anne shrugged.

That was another big milestone Josie had accomplished. She was finally potty trained. Long were the days where they had to wash her dirty diapers and now they had extra free time. The only downside was that now she sometimes had accidents during the night, so she had started using the pull-up pampers when Josie absolutely refused to use diapers during the night. The last time Louis had tried to put one on her, she had thrown a tantrum. Her nana had told her she was a big girl now and she knew big girls didn’t wear diapers.

“I’ll go get the tools.” Harry sighed, then paused. “Mom, do you know where the other rail is? The little one for toddlers?” He asked.

Louis didn’t even know it had one and that the crib could turn into a bed. But he remembered that when Harry had gotten the crib, he was still being an idiot.

“Robin put it in the attic.” Anne answered. “You’ll see it right away. If you need me I’ll be in the kitchen. And remember we’re going over to Evelyn’s place to open presents so please hurry up.” She said before she walked out.

While Harry went to look for the railing and his tools, Louis removed her stuffed animals and the mattress out of the crib. He took off the sheets and the waterproof protector of both mattresses and made his way to the laundry room to wash them. He had a hamper full of Josie’s clothes to wash now that it was his turn to do her laundry that week. As he sorted through the clothes he shook his head when he saw some of Josie’s clothes were too dirty to be washed only once. They probably needed to be soaked first or something when one of them was covered in mud.

He was doing just that when he heard Harry screaming. He ran out of there just barely seeing Anne and Robin running out toward the attic where Harry was. Josie was sitting on her booster seat at the table staring at them as if they had three heads. They found him rolling on the floor and the attic door on the ceiling still open and the rail on the floor next to him.

“What happened?” Robin asked him as he climbed up the ladder to check what was going on.

“Don’t go in there!” Harry shouted. “There’s a whole family of raccoons in there.”

“WHAT!?” Anne and Gemma shouted at the same time.

“Dammit.” Robin muttered. “I’ll call animal control. But for now don’t go up there at all.” He ordered, watching his family nod.

Harry picked up the rail and went back to the bedroom still feeling like something was crawling all over him while Louis went to the kitchen. He found Josephine standing in front of the stove making scrambled eggs and Josie attached to one of her legs. She kept pushing Dusty away with her leg making Louis roll his eyes. Those days she considered everything and everyone to be hers, even her great grandma that she didn’t see very often. But Josie still loved her to death, but nothing compared to her love for her nana Anne.

“Josie, be nice to Dusty.” Louis frowned when his child kept pushing him away.

She ignored him and started running around the kitchen table, laughing when the cat started chasing after her. Louis knew something was bound to go wrong, and it happened when Dusty ran in between her legs and tripped her. She laid on the floor, doing nothing until Robin walked in and she started crying. Louis watched her papa pick her up and take her to the living room when he realized that she wasn’t hurt. He heard the theme song for Paw Patrol and decided she was good for now with her papa so he could continue doing his chores.

Later that day after opening presents they went back home, but apparently Robin wasn’t finished handing out presents. As soon as they walked through the door he handed Anne a big box that she had to put on the floor in order to open it. As soon as she did she finally noticed all the holes in the box and the Golden Retriever puppy peeking out of the cardboard box. Anne gasped and quickly picked up the puppy and held him close to her. It had been so long since her last dog had died of old age so a new puppy was a big surprise.

“This is such a wonderful surprise.” Anne told him already in tears.

“I adopted him from the shelter a few days ago. I thought you might like him.” Robin shrugged, and accepted the hug his wife gave him.

“I do. I love him already. Does he have a name?”” She asked.

“I’ll leave that to you, darling.” Robin said.

“Oooh name him Balto.” Harry suggested as he ran his fingers through Josie’s red curls. She was on his lap against his chest drinking water from her sippy cup.

“Harry, let mom pick his name.” Gemma glared at Harry then smacked his arm. Josie frowned and attempted to smack Gemma, but her arm was too short. Harry lowered it down and told her to be a good girl.

“Nana.” Josie looked at Anne then pointed at Gemma. “Pow pow daddy. No pow pow!”

“What’s going on?” Anne looked at them.

“I just smacked Haz, and this little tattle tale is telling on me.” Gemma reached for Josie and grabbed her to kiss all over her face, making the toddler giggle. Gemma laid down on the couch with Josie sitting on her stomach, her little legs were resting on her sides.

“My little girl knows we don’t hit people because that’s not nice.” Anne told them as she held the dog and Dusty watched her every move then licked his paw.

“Why Balto?” Louis asked Harry.

“In honor of Balto.” Harry shrugged. “A Siberian husky and sled dog who led his team on the final leg of the 1925 serum run to Nome, he helped save children from an epidemic.” He explained.

Louis looked very impressed then out of nowhere crossed his legs when everytime Harry said something like that it turned him on. But once he realized how noticeable his hard on was, Louis grabbed the blanket and scooted over to Harry, draping it across their laps. Harry being oblivious as always just smiled and cuddled him closer.

“Then Balto it is.” Anne said then kissed the puppy’s head.

The room went quiet as they listened to Gemma and Josie giggle every time the toddler would poke her face with her tiny finger. Everything went to hell when Gemma closed her eyes and Josie tried to grab her eyelid, only for her to pull her hand back and Gemma’s fake eyelashes with it.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Gemma laughed at Josie’s expression.

Josie’s eyes widened and quickly dropped it, then quickly scrambled off of her aunt and ran to Louis raising her arms so he could pick her up. Harry was faster though and lifted his baby girl onto his and Louis’ laps. They wanted to laugh when Josie kept staring at Gemma with a worried expression. It was hilarious to watch when she turned around and stared at Louis’ eyelashes then put her hand over one of his eyes.

“Mama!” Josie shouted and then before he knew it, his daughter grabbed his eyelashes between her little fingers. But before he could tell her to let go, she yanked on them making him scream when she pulled three of them out and held the small hairs up to Harry in victory. “Daddy! Loo’!”

“Dude, no.” Harry grabbed them and just like that threw them away as if they weren’t worth a thing and Louis watched him with a pained expression, his eye twitching in irritation.

Harry quickly grabbed her hand and pushed it away when she went for his eyelashes. “No.” He told her slowly to make sure she understood that wasn’t okay. Then he explained. “It’s not very nice to pull on people’s eyelashes, muffin. Especially when they are real like your mama’s.” He kissed Louis’ cheek.

“Mhm. Of course you tell her that right after she pulled them all out.” Louis glared at him. He hoped he didn’t have a gap or something that would make him look funny.

“ ‘Kay, daddy.” She said before climbing off his lap. She walked over to her grandma when she noticed the furry animal she was holding. She stared at the puppy until Anne let him down and the small animal ran straight to Josie and started sniffing her then licked her hand. Josie giggled and pulled it away then tried to pick up the puppy but failed when she only got to lift him up a few inches off of the floor then had to put him down again. But the dog didn’t mind and only licked Josie again.

“He’s heavy, bug.” Robin told her as he made her sit down on the floor then placed the puppy on her lap. He let her play with him but made sure to watch her knowing she could get rough and didn’t want her to accidentally hurt the puppy.

Dusty didn’t like it when he ran to her and tried to get on her lap. Josie giggled again and wrapped her arms around both animals and kissed and squeezed them until the cat had enough and now was fighting to get away from her. The only one that seemed to be enjoying that treatment was Balto who wagged his tail excitedly.

“He likes you!” Anne happily said and clapped when all her children got along so well. Her granddaughter clapping along with her.

Josie made a weird face then pulled the puppy away and the color drained from Louis’ face when he saw the wet mark stain on her pants. The damn dog had peed on her.

“Uh oh.” Harry gasped. “Balto needs a diaper cause he’s a bad boy.”

Louis ran as fast as he could to Josie when she touched the wet mark and was about to put her finger in her mouth. “Louise! No! Do not put that hand in your mouth.” Louis commanded his daughter.

By some miracle she listened. Louis scooped her up into his arms and took her upstairs to give her a quick bath. Josie whined the whole time, mad that her mommy had taken her away from the puppy, her new playmate. When Louis was done and she was fresh and clean, he held her hand on the way downstairs when she loved to climb them herself. They found him in the living room on Anne’s lap. Josie quickly made her way there and tried to grab him, even when her nana grabbed her hands to make her stop.

“Mine, nana. Mine.”

“I know, baby. But what do we say?” Anne raised her brows.

Josie seemed to think about it, looking like she was about to panic when she couldn’t remember what it was that her nana wanted.

“Please…” Anne said.

“P’ease!” Josie said loud and clear so her nana could hear her and let her have Balto.

“Can you say, Balto?” Anne asked her as she gently placed the puppy on the floor. “Balto.”

“Ba’to.” Josie repeated.

“That’s good enough.” Anne kissed her cheek then looked around wondering where Harry and Louis were.

She heard a thud-like sound upstairs, making her look at the ceiling and wonder what in the world were they doing when Gemma had gone out with an old crush and Robin was in the garage talking to animal control, seeing when they could remove the raccoons from the attic. She decided to let it go and not see what was going after she had learned her lesson back when Louis was pregnant. Anne looked at Josie when the puppy barked and Dusty hissed.

Her eyes widened and quickly pulled Josie and the puppy to her when she saw the large raccoon standing by the dining room entrance staring at her little girl. She didn’t even get to scream Robin’s names because the man walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on. The racoon took a few steps toward them and then got on its hind legs, but didn’t get to make it closer when the cat pounced and chased it away from them making Anne scream and Josie cry.

They heard a loud thud on the ceiling then heavy footsteps on the stairs. Harry ran in with his hair a mess and his jeans unbuttoned with Louis behind him looking freshly fucked, his eyes had a glassy look and his cheeks were bright pink. But the couple was not ready for what they saw in the kitchen. Dusty in front of the raccoon, his back arched and hissing. The cat swatted at it making the raccoon back off, giving Robin the opportunity to put a plastic box over it and trap her in as he called animal control again.

“Louis, please take her and the animals to Evelyn’s. Don’t let Josephine come over until I tell you you can.” Robin ordered him, knowing his mother in law would want to help in any way she could. “Harry I need you to hold this in place, I need to go see if the babies are still in the attic.” While he talked the racoon made strange aggressive noises and clawed at the plastic box from the inside, wanting to escape. Harry had to use all his strength to hold it down, when the animal was stronger that he initially thought.

He was afraid the raccoon was going to make a hole with her claws then possibly kill him, leaving Josie fatherless. He hoped his baby girl would avenge his death. He didn’t have to think about that anymore when Robin walked in with employees from animal control following him. He let out a relieved sigh and let one take over while another one followed Robin to get the babies out of the attic. He almost gagged when he heard the employee tell Robin he was going to have to clean up a lot of feces and urine which basically meant replacing all the insulation.

As soon as they had the babies, they grabbed the mother raccoon and let her loose along her babies so she could find them a new place for them to stay in. Harry saw Josie and Claire watching from John’s front window and was about to make his way there when Robin called his name.

“Harry. Son, I need you to help me clean up the attic, then go with me to Lowe’s to get more insulation. Those damn raccoons left a mess up there.”

“We should get the insulation first.” Harry suggested, and when Robin nodded and told him to wait for him while he got ready, Harry went to John’s house.

“Daddy, mine.” Josie told him as soon as he walked into the house and both toddlers ambushed him.

“What’s yours, baby?” Harry asked her, kissing her cheek then Claire’s.

Claire pointed at something outside the window and looked at Harry as she babbled, but he couldn’t understand what she was trying to tell him. Her blue eyes were wide and her short light brown hair was up into the tiniest ponytail he had ever seen. She looked so much like her older brother Louis. Josie decided to take matters into her own hands and like Claire, she pointed out the window and kept repeating the word mine.

“What’s yours? Dude, there’s nothing that belongs to you out there.” Harry told her.

“Mine, daddy. Dust’ mine. Ba’to mine.” She grabbed his face and looked at him as if he was stupid before she pointed out the window and spoke her next words slowly. “Mine.”

“Oh…” Harry finally understood. She wanted one of the damn baby raccoons. “You see, girls.” He picked them up and sat on the couch with them. “We can’t have raccoons. They’ll claw our eyes out so no, you can’t have them.”

Josie giggled and poked one of his dimples.

“Mine.”

Harry groaned and looked up at the ceiling, smiling when Claire hugged him but frowned when Josie tried to push her away. He knew Claire didn’t take her crap and wasn’t surprised when she pushed Josie away too. Josie looked ready to cry as she pouted, but didn’t and instead pushed her again.

“Hey!” Harry interrupted them, feeling like he was breaking up a cat fight like back in high school when a girl had tried to beat the shit out of Kendall. In his opinion, Kendall had it coming. “There’s enough Harry for everybody, no need to fight. I love you both, I just can’t split myself in two, so you both have to share. Now you two apologize so we can hug.” He calmly explained and smiled when Josie and Claire hugged as he hugged them.

Harry continued his hug fest while Louis and Robin watched him from the door with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	37. XXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait. Uni went to shit last quarter. But Jen wrote most of this over the last few weeks, so please thank her for being so amazing. Hopefully updates will be quicker, but no promises until the summer. Just a reminder: we are not letting his story go, life just gets in the way sometimes. Enjoy this extra long chapter! ~Ami xoxo

It was the during the second semester of his sophomore year of college that life started to get hectic for Harry. The workload was increasing and his classes were starting to get harder. Study groups weren’t really an option when he had work and needed to watch Josie. Louis didn’t even want him to go over to other people’s houses ever since the “strap-on” incident. Even though Louis tried to help him, his boyfriend didn’t really have the time between his own classes and watching Josie. Since Louis’ grades were perfect and he was doing so well, he was applying to transfer to a university for next year to finish up his nursing degree. Harry was happy for his boyfriend but he needed more support than what Louis was currently giving him.

On top of having a difficult time in academia, Harry was stressing over work. His boss had promoted him, paying him more to help manage the store in his absence since he was opening up another one in a different location. Even though Harry was grateful for the raise and enjoyed being assistant manager, he didn’t like having longer hours and the additional work that came with the position. Harry considered turning it down, but he needed to buy Josie things and also he wanted to stop relying on his parents as much as he did. Eventually he, Louis and Josie would have to move out, and if they wanted to get an apartment someday, he needed to save up money, especially since, between him and his boyfriend, they only had his single income.

It was a Friday night in May, and Harry was at the hardware store. He was exhausted after having had an extremely difficult exam that day, which he believed that he most likely failed, and working a six hour shift. It was currently nine o’clock and he was going over the list of shipments that were coming in on Monday. He was trying to concentrate on reading the items but his eyes kept closing and he was slowly falling asleep.

A knock on the door woke him up.

“Hey Harry,” Jim, his coworker said. “I’m gonna clock out.”

“Okay man. Have a good night.” Harry smiled at him.

“Alright,” He began walking out and then turned back around. “But you should know that if you’re gonna sleep on the job, that there’s pillows in the staff closet.” Jim teased him with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave him a middle finger. His friend walked out of the store laughing.

After Jim left, Harry got up and decided to do the same. He printed out the list and would go over it tomorrow. Half an hour later he was parking his bike in the garage and walking inside the house. The whole first floor was dark except for the stove light. He smiled when he saw the plate his mom had left him in the microwave. Harry warmed it up and quickly ate the food then washed his dish and went upstairs. He wondered if in a few years would Louis be doing the same for him? Or him for Louis? The thought warmed his heart.

When he quietly walked into his bedroom. Louis was laying in bed with his glasses on and reading his Organic Chemistry textbook, highlighting, underlining and taking notes in the margins. Josie was peacefully sleeping in his lap with Dusty next to her. Harry smiled at them, his little family. He loved them so much.

Harry walked over to Louis and kissed his neck, letting his boyfriend know that he was home. Louis smiled but continued to read. Harry undressed and then went to the bathroom to take a shower after his long day. When he was finished he put on a clean pair of boxers and returned to his room. He picked up Josie carefully, kissing her forehead and then whispering a soft “I love you” before tucking her into her own bed. Dusty got up and followed, curling up at the end of her bed, always wanting to be close to his human kitten.

When Harry returned to his bed, he lifted up the covers and slid in beside his baby. Louis reached down searched for Harry’s hand, weaving his fingers in between Harry’s when he found it.

“Fuck…” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes when he realized he had homework to do and it was due the next day.

“What is it?” Louis asked, a worried expression on his face.

“I have homework. I totally forgot or I would have done it during slow hours.” Harry groaned and slowly sat up, then got up to get his backpack from where he had dumped it by the door.

“Is it due tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“Yeah.” Harry sighed. “I’m gonna go do it in the living room. I don’t want to keep you up all night.”

“I’ll be fine. Just turn on your desk lamp or the lamp if you wanna stay in bed.” Louis laid down, smiling when Harry sat down on the bed next to him.

For the next few hours Harry did his homework, glad that Louis and Josie slept peacefully and he was almost done. He was thanking whoever was up there that he had the nine am class the next day and he could sleep in a little longer. When he was done he shoved everything in his backpack then reached to turn the lamp off when he heard Josie talking in her sleep. She kept saying mama and Dust’. He waited for a little bit and when he heard her again, he got up to check on her.

She was facing their way and had her knees tucked under her body and her bum up in the air. At first he thought she was awake when he saw her eyes were half open, but quickly realized that she was still sleeping. It creeped him out to see her like that and he wondered if it was okay if he closed them. He stared at her for a few seconds then slowly put his hand over her eyes and closed them. He moved her so she was laying on her back, but he saw her wrinkle her little button nose just like her mama’s, then go back to her old odd position. He let her be then went back to bed and fell asleep right away.

The next morning he woke up when someone kept poking his nose, yet refused to open his eyes. He just knew it wasn’t time for him to get up so he didn’t. But he should have known that those days he no longer got to sleep in when whoever was poking his nose actually put their finger in his nose as deep as it would go.

“Josie, let daddy sleep.” Louis said and then the finger was gone.

“What time s’it?” Harry mumbled.

“Seven. Go back to sleep. I am leaving for class and Anne and Josie will be downstairs.” Louis kissed the side of his head, then Harry’s lips when he puckered them up. When Josie saw them, she ran up to her daddy and demanded he give her a kiss on the lips too. Harry smiled when Josie did, right before she smacked his cheek then ran away after Louis who was already heading for the door.

“Little shit.” Harry rubbed his cheek, then rolled around to the other side of the bed and fell asleep again.

Harry got to school on time that day, and by the end of the day after a long shift at his job, he felt more tired than ever. Tomorrow was Saturday and he had a long day at work again. On Sundays he only worked part time when Louis had insisted, telling him that he didn’t spend enough time with their daughter. Of course Harry had picked the morning shift when he didn’t want to spend his morning in church. They had stopped going way before Josie was born and he had no intention of going back even though Anne was making Louis and Josie go.

With every day that passed, Harry only kept feeling more tired than ever. His grades slowly started falling and he knew that if he didn’t pass the final, then he was going to fail the class. He would be so fucked. It was a Sunday afternoon and he was ready to bang his head against the desk when he was so done with studying but he had to. His friend in that class had invited him to a study session with a few other people but Harry had declined when he knew Louis didn’t like it. He turned the page on his book when the door to his bedroom opened with a loud bang.

Louis walked in with Josie on his hip and a few bags in his other hand from Target. Harry wondered what the hell had he gotten when he was only going there to get the shampoo body wash for Josie. He watched him dump the bags on the bed then let Josie down who had the biggest lollipop he had ever seen in her hand. Her hands and around her mouth looked sticky and he cringed when she grabbed the bedspread to try and get on the bed. He was still proud when his tiny daughter easily climbed onto the bed and sat down in the middle of it to lick away at her lollipop.

“I thought you were only going to get the shampoo.” Harry told him, seeing the lonely bottle in its own bag.

“I was, but then I saw these hair clips and elastic ties on sale and I need them ‘cause her hair is getting longer and she looks like a hobo with all that unbrushed hair. It’s time she learns that she needs to do her hair like Claire. Have you seen her? Mom does the cutest pigtails and she looks so cute and then you have Josie who refuses to let us even touch her hair.” Louis ranted. “And then it was like Target spoke to me and told me to go look around the whole store and I found these pack of boxers were on sale and they’re your size. It’s time to throw away your old ones. Babe, some of them have holes and if you’re not embarrassed then I am.

“But you are the only one who sees me in them.” Harry rolled his eyes. He didn’t care how many holes were in them.

“Exactly!” Louis exclaimed.

“Why do you care? I sleep naked half the time anyways.” Harry sighed.

“Because I want you to have nice things.” Louis looked at him as if he had deeply offended him.

“But you went and payed for those things with my money that I gave you when you could have bought something that Josie needed. Or just saved it.” He told his boyfriend. “Boxers aren’t important, babe. And if I run out of them, I’ll just wear your panties,” Harry joked.

“I don’t want them stretched out.” Louis scoffed. “And Josie needs hair clips. And you need to get yourself nice things too.” He pouted.

Harry shook his head and let it go. But then said, “What if I like going commando though?”

“Just shut up, Harold,” Louis glared at him, tired of his shit.

“Hawo’!” Josie repeated to the best of her ability.

“See, she agrees.” Louis smiled then blew Josie a kiss, completely ignoring the cat getting on the bed with Josie until his daughter tried to force him to have some of her lollipop. “Baby, Dusty can’t have that.” He took away the lollipop then gave it back when Dusty lost interest on them and ran away.

“She’s two. She can’t agree to anything yet.” Harry once again rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

“Don’t insult her intelligence like that. I didn’t bust my ass growing your baby then teared it apart to give birth to her just so you can insult her.” Louis walked up to him and made himself comfortable on Harry’s lap, wiggling his bum a bit wanting to tease his sexy boyfriend.

“Sorry…” Harry mumbled. He secretly wanted Louis to stop talking and leave him alone so he could finish his homework, but he didn’t want to upset his precious chocolate muffin so he stayed quiet and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His other muffin was still on the bed laying down on his pillow and still licking her lollipop. He looked at her to make sure she was doing fine and not choking on it.

“So, my parents were talking about a trip to Spain this summer and they want us to come with them. Do you want to go?” Louis asked.

“Sure…” Harry answered without thinking as he was reading his textbook. He just wanted his damn homework done.

“Great! I’ll plan everything so don’t worry about that. We gotta get Josie a passport too! I think I’m gonna go with my mom when she takes Claire.” Louis got up and made his way to Josie. “We’re gonna go next door. Mom made cake.” He grabbed Josie. “Can you say bye bye to daddy, baby.” Louis moved her close to Harry.

“Bye bye, muffin. Love you!” Harry kissed her in fact sticky cheek.

Josie gave him a sticky kiss on the cheek she had smacked him on before. “Love! Bye bye daddy!” She waved at him and then Louis left the room with her, leaving a mess on the bed.

Harry let out a sigh and looked at the mess on the bed, spotting the condoms and lube Louis had gotten too. At least he had gotten something useful.

~*~

Harry had just taken his second math midterm and he knew he had failed. None of the problems were doable and when time was up, he turned in his test and then walked out of the lecture hall, slowly walking toward his bike. He knew that after getting F’s on both of the midterms that he would need an A one the final to pass the class, but he also knew that that was pretty much impossible. The material was getting harder and Harry didn’t even understand what he had learned in the past few months. On top of that he didn’t have time to learn it when he had to work and take care of his two year old daughter.

When Harry got to his motorcycle, he swung a leg over the seat and placed the helmet over his head. He pumped the gas twice and then drove away from the college campus. But not even five minutes later, the stress was getting to him. Harry had to pull over when he couldn’t see due to the tears that were blurring his vision.

Life was overwhelming him. He was failing college, which he knew wasn’t an option when he needed to get a degree in order to give Josie and Louis the best life that he could provide them. But that would be impossible if he was a drop out and worked at the hardware store for the rest of his life. But school was hard and he didn’t have time to dedicate hours upon hours of studying. He wasn’t naturally smart like Louis. He needed help, and at this point he didn’t think even an excellent tutor could save him.

When his thoughts became too much and he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, Harry reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag of emergency weed that he stored in there. He leaned against the wall of the dirty alleyway while he rolled a joint. He lit the tip and deeply inhaled the smoke, letting it feel his lungs and ease his anxiety. Just what he needed.

Once it was finished he put it in his mouth and forgot about all his problems at least for a little bit. When he was done, he grabbed his stuff and made his way to his motorcycle to go work his shift at the hardware store. He was putting on his nametag when his phone vibrated and he opened Louis’ text message, and smiled when he saw the picture of his smiling baby girl holding one of her drawings. It was just a bunch of lines but Harry thought it was the cutest thing ever. To others it was nothing but squiggly lines, but to him it was a masterpiece.

He sent back heart emojis and saved the picture before putting his phone away to get to work. He was in the middle of rearranging some tools when all employees were requested to come to the staff room for a work meeting. Harry furrowed his brows, wondering what could it be for. When he got there, all of his coworkers were sitting down in the chairs around the table and their boss was standing in front of them, looking very serious.

“Take a seat Harry.” He told him, gesturing to an empty seat.

Harry sat down, a bewildered expression on his face.

“Because I’m expanding the company and won’t be here to monitor what goes on as well as I used to, I have to set up some regulations while I’m gone to make sure that the store is being ran smoothly and everyone is following work protocol.” His boss took a deep breath, glancing around at all of them to make sure that he had their full undivided attention. “So without further ado, I wanted to inform you that I gathered you all here do a mandatory drug test.” He said, and then raised an eyebrow, silently warning them not to protest.

Harry felt something cold crawling up his spine when he heard his boss. He hoped the tests would be done in the near future and not now. But of course things never went his way when his boss announced they were going to do them now. It didn’t matter anyways when it would take about two months for the weed to be totally out of his system. Part of him wanted to cry, knowing that he had royally fucked up; now not only was he failing his classes but he was going to lose his job. But there was nothing he could do except face the consequences.

He started getting nervous when he started handing out small cups with their names already on them. As he waited for his turn, he kept thinking of how to avoid the test, but he gave up when the man in front of him came out of the bathroom and he had to go in. When he was done, he came out of the bathroom and put the small cup in the tray that was on a table near his boss’ office then went back to work. He knew he was going to get fired, so he worked as hard as he could to at least make those last hours worth it.

When he got home that night, it was to Josie crying for no reason other that she didn’t want to eat the cauliflower Louis had made for her since Anne was at her book club meeting. Harry couldn’t blame her when he hated cauliflower too and it was the most disgusting vegetable ever. He sat at the table next to Josie after making himself a plate, watching the way Louis was trying to force her to eat it.

“Just one bite, baby.” Louis begged her, making a mental note to never give her that again, but right now she needed to eat it when he didn’t have any broccoli to give her. She loved broccoli, but only if it had a little bit of salt and lime to add flavor to it.

“No!” Josie cried and pushed the fork away before she tried to get off her chair. She only cried louder when she realized she was buckled up and was trapped.

“Louise, knock it off.” Harry scolded her and it was like the magic words when she stopped crying and trying to get out of her booster seat.

“How was the test and work, babe?” Louis asked him, finally putting the cauliflower in a napkin then got up to slice a cucumber for Josie so she could at least have her portion of vegetables at dinner time.

“Good...I think I did good. And work was fine, not much happened.” Harry lied because he didn’t want Louis to get mad at him or worry, however nothing about work or school was good. It was the exact opposite.

“That’s good.” Louis smiled as he peeled the cucumber.

“How was your day?” Harry asked him, trying to fake some enthusiasm.

“Good. I spent all day with Josie ‘cause my class got canceled.” He happily told him as he cut the cucumber in pieces big enough for Josie to be able to grab and eat. “And I organized the closet.”

“Put some salt and lime. She likes them like that.” Harry suggested when he saw Louis putting them on a plate and about to bring them to the table. Louis just shrugged and did as told, and was happy when Josie started eating them with no problem after Louis placed the plate in front of her.

The cauliflower was still on a napkin and Louis held his breath thinking she was gonna eat some when she grabbed a little tree. He sighed when he saw her throwing it on the floor so Balto could eat it since whenever Josie ate, he was always there ready to eat whatever food she dropped on the floor. Josie of course had noticed and they always had a hard time keeping her from giving the dog all her food.

“Josephine, do not do that.” Louis scolded her, taking away another piece of cauliflower she had just grabbed. “Balto has his own food and you’re gonna make him sick. You’re being a bad girl.”

“No, mama. I goo’, mama.” She told him then turned to look at Harry. “I goo’, daddy.”

“Then don’t throw your food at the dog and listen to mama.” Harry told her, then continued eating his food, making sure to tell Louis how good it was.

Louis had been learning to cook thanks to Anne and Harry wanted cooking classes too, but sadly he was always at school or at the hardware store. He guessed he was gonna have to start looking for another job now that he was a hundred percent sure he was going to get fired. He was so stupid and wanted to cry when he saw that Josie already needed new clothes. It was a fact that she was going to be as tall as him when she was a little bit taller than most toddlers her age.

When they were done eating, Harry started helping Louis clean up the kitchen but was sent upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. When Louis finally made it upstairs, he found Josie already bathed and on Harry’s lap listening to her daddy read her a bedtime story. It was If You Give A Mouse A Cookie and that book as well as the rest of the books in the series were her favorites. They were her first books gifted to her by Louis’ parents and she was always asking everyone to read one to her. She especially loved to sit with Robin on his recliner and have the older man read them to her. They kept them in a little backpack she could easily carry and she always had it with her, always asking her papa to read them to her after dinner.

Harry barely slept that night when he couldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to do. He needed to start looking for a new job, having seen a few places that were hiring. He knew the pay wasn’t going to be as good as it was at the hardware store, but it would be something. This was him learning his lesson, this was him being the only one to blame for what was going to happen. The following day after class, Harry was a nervous mess and when he had to go to work he was nearly hyperventilating. He was tempted to light another joint, but that shit had got him into this mess in the first place. Maybe he should ask Zayn to get him some Xanax.

He clocked in and went straight to work right away. Everything was going as it always did, until he got called in into his boss’ office. Harry didn’t even feel like crying, he just felt numb. He took a seat in front of him, trying so hard to listen to what he had to say.

“So I got your results back, Harry.” His boss said. “They came back positive and unfortunately you know what that means.”

Harry bit his lip, and looked down, trying to keep himself together. “I– I’ll get my stuff.” He told him, knowing he had lost his job.

“No, wait a minute, son.” His boss stopped, making Harry flinch. “You know I really like you and appreciate all the work you did for me, but you knew the policies here.”

“I understand, and I apologize.” Harry finally looked him in the eyes.

“I know that you have a little girl at home to support, Harry, so I don’t want to fire you because it will make it harder for you to find a job, so I’m giving you the choice to quit.” His boss said when he remembered the reason why Harry was working for him in the first place.

Resign or get fired.

Those words, although not spoken, echoed in his head. He felt them crashing against his skull. He was ashamed to look at his boss in the eyes but forced himself to. He didn’t expect to see him looking upset and that made Harry feel worse. So he chose to resign.

“I think quitting is best.” He grabbed the document his boss showed him and signed it, he then got up, nodded at his boss and left.

He dropped off his apron on what used to be his locker then grabbed his things and exited the store. He wasn’t sure if he’ll ever go back in there, too ashamed to do so knowing everybody knew he had been fired when he had failed to pass his drug test. He didn’t want to be known as the druggie.

He spent the rest of his day looking for places that were hiring, picking up applications or applying online. He hoped someone would call him soon. When he got home that night the house was too quiet until he saw his baby girl running out of the kitchen at full speed and jumping into his arms. She was holding a pink pony he had gotten her after Evelyn had introduced her and Claire to My Little Pony. He had watched the newest movie with them and thought it had been the most dramatic kid’s movie ever.

“My daddy!” She happily screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing hard like she always did.

He kissed the side of her head and held her tight. She made him feel better and was always happy to see him come home. He wasn’t going to pity himself, he was going to find another job and finish school for her. Josie deserved the best and he was going to work hard to give her only the best.

“Hi baby!” He got up with her in his arms and made his way to the kitchen where Anne was making dinner and Louis was putting away the clean dishes.

“You’re home early.” Anne furrowed her eyebrows when she saw it was only six. Her son always came home around nine or ten.

“I got off early today.” Harry lied.

“That’s great! Now we can have dinner together.” Louis smiled and made his way to kiss him on the lips, making Harry feel worse for lying to them. He was too upset that he didn’t notice Josie pushing her mother’s head away from him.

“What did I say about doing that?” Louis raised an eyebrow and stared at her. “I told you that’s not nice.”

“My daddy…” She looked at her hands, wringing them together.

“Yeah, he is your daddy but you have to share.” Louis held out his arms for her, smiling when she went to him.

“ ‘kay, mama.” Josie sighed then wiggled in his hold to let him know she wanted to get down.

They watched her run straight to Balto who was always eager to play with her. Dusty had been going out more than usual and Josie had started hanging out with the dog more. Nobody wondered where Dusty would go everyday when he always came home so it didn’t worry them.

A few days later Harry had finally had it when he was tired of hanging out everyday at Liam’s place after school. He had stopped smoking completely and was set on finding a job even though no one had called him back yet. He and Louis had talked about getting their own place to live but now that he had lost his job, he wasn’t sure if moving out was the right thing to do. It was a lot of responsibility and it wasn’t just Louis and himself they had to worry about. They had a two and a half year old who always came first no matter what.

Harry let out a loud sigh. He was back in Liam’s place alone since he and Zayn were out on a lunch date and he was moping around in their messy living room. He decided to clean up the living room as a way to thank Liam and Zayn for letting him stay there and for not telling Louis he had been fired. He didn’t want his boyfriend to stress more than he already was. He felt his phone vibrating as he wiped the coffee table with a damp rag, scrunching up his nose at all the mess on top of it.

His phone vibrated again, making him groan when he accidentally knocked off a few of Zayn’s books off of the coffee table. He grabbed his phone and saw it was a message from Louis and when he opened it he smiled when he saw a picture of Josie and the pets. She had the cat in her arms and she was squatting down when the cat was still too heavy for her to be able to pick him up. She was leaning against Balto and all three looked happy. The message Louis had sent him wished him a good day at work and it made Harry feel awful for lying to him.

To get his mind off of Louis, Harry went around the apartment and began collecting the trash, deciding to take it out. After emptying the bedroom waste bins into a large black plastic bag, he went to the bathroom. As he poured the trash into the bag, Harry starting shaking it trying to get the stuck garbage to fall out, but as he shook the small trash can, a large object balled up in toilet paper fell to the ground, and began unraveling as it rolled away.

When Harry was done emptying the rest of the trash into the bag, he went to retrieve the object. However, he was shocked when he picked up the plastic stick and realized what it was after having seen one when he was seventeen and his life had changed forever.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

Freaked out, Harry quickly picked it up and threw it in the black trash bag. He walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to empty the trash bins in there. But his mind was traveling a mile a minute. There was only one person who lived here that had the ability to get pregnant, and that was Zayn. Also seeing as how he had hid the test made Harry think that he was currently hiding the information from Liam.

It made sense too. Zayn had not been drinking or smoking weed at all lately. He also remembered how he had been wearing a mask when he did he graffiti art outside. And they way that he would look at Liam when his boyfriend held Josie. Zayn was definitely pregnant.

Regardless if he was right or wrong, though he was pretty sure that he was right, Harry knew that he wasn’t supposed to know. He thought about telling Liam, knowing that he had the right to know, but Zayn had kept his secret that he smoked weed from Louis for years. No way would he betray Zayn’s trust after all the favors he had done for him nor jeopardize their friendship, knowing that he could easily get revenge and tell Louis everything. And if his best friend’s boyfriend was pregnant, it was none of his business anyway. So he decided he would do his best to forget about it.

Harry sighed and then picked up the bags of trash he had collected from Liam’s apartment to throw away outside in the dumpster. As he lifted up the lid to throw them inside he heard sound of someone crusing loudly across the street. Once he was done throwing away the trash, he walked over there to see what was going on.

“Hey man, need a hand?” Harry asked when he saw young man, around his age, probably a college students that went to Zayn’s university. He was sitting in the driver seat, turning the key in the ignition, but it wouldn’t start, not even making a sound.

“My fucking car won’t start and I need to get to class. I have a presentation to give and I can’t miss that.” He told Harry, hitting the steering wheel in frustration after he had given up.

“Let me give you a lift on my bike. Then I can take a look at your car? I’m pretty good at fixing them.” Harry offered.

“Really bro?” The guy was totally taken off guard, completely surprised. “That would be great! I’m Daniel by the way. Are you a friend of Liam and Zayn? I think I remember seeing you at some of their parties.” He asked as he got out of the car and held out his hand.

“Yeah, they’re practically family, knew them since I was a kid.” He told Daniel as he shook his hand. “And I’m Harry.”

They both walked over to Harry’s motorcycle. Harry gave Daniel a helmet as he briefly told Harry directions. After the short ride, Daniel gave Harry his car keys and told him he’d be back in a few hours to get his car. Harry nodded and wished him good luck on the presentation.

As soon as Harry got back he took a look under the hood of the car and began investigating. The car was one of those newer vehicles that were electric and computer programed. Thankfully Robin had kept up with the latest car technology so Harry knew what he was doing. He saw that some of the wires between the control system and the engine were disconnected. It was rare for that to happen, but maybe they were loose. Before he decided to get his hands dirty to fix it, Harry walked inside to get Liam’s tool kit from his closet, and then took off his shirt, not wanting to stain it with oil and grease.

Over the next hour, Harry fixed the problem, and the car immediately started up without trouble. Then to kill time he changed the oil and gave it a good wash. Might as well clean the car, he thought, since he had already cleaned the apartment.

When Daniel finally came back, he approached Harry with a smile. “Did you figure out what was wrong with it?”

“Yeah. Some issues with the wires, but its all good. I cleaned it and changed the oil as well.” He told him.

“Wow! Thanks, Harry. You didn’t have to man.”

Harry shrugged, “I didn’t have anything else to do today.” He told the guy honestly.

“Here,” Daniel pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. “Let me pay you.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened. “No it’s okay. I did it free of charge.”

“Just take it yeah? You didn’t have to and I would have had to call a tow truck and take it to the shop. You’re a lifesaver, man.”

Harry blushed but took the money after Daniel continued to insist. Harry had not had income in weeks, so it was probably a good thing that he was getting some money. “Thanks,” he smiled at him gratefully.

Soon Harry said goodbye, and the student drove away.

The days passed by and Harry still had no job. But, Daniel apparently lived in a frat house near by and told all his friends what had happened. Now when Harry went to Liam’s place, sometimes there were a few people waiting there for him who needed their cars fixed. So even though he didn’t have a proper job, he was still making a bit of money on the side as a neighborhood mechanic.

However, he was feeling so guilty for lying to Louis everyday, and it was to the point to where he was almost ready to tell his family the truth. On a Thursday night, he had decided to do it the next day, but couldn’t when he woke up a Friday morning vomiting and with stomach pains. Anne determined he had the stomach flu and that it was going to pass soon. However, it was highly contagious and Anne was having trouble keeping Josie out of the room when she knew her father was in there and she wanted to spend time with him.

“Louise, what did I say about going in there?” Anne had her hands on her hips as she stared at Josie who had the decency to still be trying to open the door. Anne was glad she had locked it after she had been trying to go in there all morning.

“Daddy, nana.” Josie told her.

“Yes he is in there. But daddy needs to sleep because he is sick.” Anne made her way closer to pick her grandaughter up, but gasped when she ran away to her bedroom and slammed the door closed. When Anne opened the door, she found Josie in the closet pulling on a few of Gemma’s clothes she had left there. “We do not slam doors, do you understand.” She startled Josie just as she was about to pull on a dress.

Anne grabbed her and made her way out of there only to almost be knocked down when Harry came out running from his bedroom and into the bathroom. The worried mother sighed and made her way downstairs to get her son more ice chips since it seemed he couldn’t even keep water down. When she went back upstairs, careful that Josie wouldn't drop the cup after she had insisted on holding it, she heard Harry still throwing up.

“Harry?” She knocked on the door. “Honey, do you feel worse?” She asked him.

“Honey?!” Josie giggled and wrapped her arm around her nana’s neck when the older woman kissed her cheek. “Nana.”

“Yes, baby?” Anne looked at her granddaughter, waiting patiently for her to say what she had to say knowing Josie liked to take her time.

“Daddy...daddy no honey, nana. Daddy’s...Hawwy.”

“Oh I see. Harry it is then, baby.” Anne hugged her tight.

Anne waited a few minutes then moved aside when Harry opened the door and slowly walked out looking as white as a sheet. He was sweating and shaking.

“I think I have to go to the doctor.” Harry mumbled and his heart hurt when Josie wanted to go to him but Anne pulled her away.

“Alright. I’m gonna drop Josie off at Evelyn’s. I’ll be right back.” Anne said then walked away after giving her son the cup Josie had been holding.

Josie didn’t put up a fight when Anne left when she was too busy going through Claire’s toy box until something caught her attention. When Anne got back, Harry was already dressed and waiting in the living room then got up as soon as he saw his mother. Anne made sure to bring a plastic bag just in case Harry decided to throw up again. When they made it to the clinic they were taken to one of the examination rooms after Harry had thrown up in a trash can right where everybody inside the clinic could see him.

Anne had been right when Harry was diagnosed with the stomach flu and as soon as they got home, she sent Harry to his bedroom while she went crazy disinfecting everything in the house. She didn’t want any of them, and especially Josie, to catch it too. She was just getting ready to go get Josie a few hours later, but paused by the kitchen door when Louis walked in pulling a crying Josie by the hand, right before she tried to throw herself on the floor and Louis was still holding onto her arm.

“What’s wrong?” Anne asked.

“She didn’t want to come home.” Louis gave her a tired look then looked down again, about to lose his temper when Josie went stiff and it was making her heavier. “Stop it, right now!” He scolded her. “You know better than to act like this.” He stared her down until she relaxed.

“Is Harry upstairs? He texted me he was sick.” Louis asked Anne as he picked Josie up who was acting like she had done nothing wrong.

“He has the stomach flu, love. So I recommend you sleeping in Gemma’s room. I don’t want you or Josie to catch it too.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna go see him.” Louis set Josie down on the floor who didn’t waste time and took off toward the front door. Her escape plan completely failed when the door handle was too high up for her and the dog got in her way trying to play with her.

“Ba’to, no!” Josie screamed as soon as the dog tried to jump on her.

“Balto, be nice.” Louis sighed.

“Nice.” Josie repeated. “Sit p’ease. Sit.” Josie furrowed her brows when the dog wasn’t listening, then squatted down to show him how.

When the dog didn’t listen and licked her face instead, she let out an annoyed huff and got up to try to force him to sit down.

“He doesn’t want to sit down, baby. Leave him alone.” Anne pulled her away. “I’m just gonna take them to Evelyn’s, sweetheart. We’ll be back before dinner.” She grabbed Josie’s hand and the leash for Balto and walked out the door.

Louis watched them until they left then walked upstairs as fast as he could. He knocked on the door then walked in when no one answered. He found Harry sleeping still looking too sick for his liking. Louis gently set his backpack down by the desk then made his way to his boyfriend, glancing at Josie’s bed and realized he was going to have to move it out of there and into her bedroom when they weren’t letting her sleep with them no matter how many times she tried to sneak in with them. She loved to climb under the blankets and scare them when it was in the middle of the night

He didn’t want to wake Harry up and instead make sure he was doing fine then grabbed clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He left the door unlocked just in case Harry needed to go in there and knew it had been the right thing to do when Harry ran in just when he had turned the water off. He wrinkled his nose when he heard him throwing up and grabbed his towel to dry himself and get out.

“I want to die…” Harry groaned, his head still stuck in the toilet at an odd angle.

“Do you want me to bring you something?” Louis asked him as he rubbed his back.

“Ice chips.” Harry mumbled.

“Let me get changed real fast then I’ll bring them to you.” Louis locked the door and quickly changed before going downstairs.

When he went back up he gave Harry the ice and sat down next to him, gently stroking his hair.

Harry moaned and put his hand over his stomach, his face turning green as it cramped in pain. As he gagged over the toilet when nothing but spit came out, since he hadn’t eaten anything. Louis rushed over to him and quickly brushed Harry’s sweaty hair up over his forehead so it was out of his eyes. The sight reminded Louis of himself three years ago.

“Are you sure this isn’t morning sickness, Hazza?” Louis asked him in a teasing tone.

Harry’s green eyes widened, his hands going to his belly. “Oh my god...” He whispered. “What if it is?”

At first Louis thought Harry was playing along and mocking him, but then he realized that the man was genuinely freaking out and looking at his lover in fear. Louis looked down at him in pity. Harry was so sick that he must not be able to think straight.

“Harry love, of course it isn’t, silly. I was just kidding. You top remember?” Louis reminded him.

“Oh yeah...” Harry mumbled, “Zayn’s the pregnant one,” He said right before his eyes rolled back due to how exhausted he was. Louis’ mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at his nearly conscious boyfriend. But before he could say anything, Harry laid down on the floor next to the toilet, the cool tile feeling so nice on his hot skin that he quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	38. XXXVIII

Louis was too shocked with this new information that it didn’t register that he wasn’t supposed to let Harry sleep on the bathroom floor. However, he ignored it when he couldn’t stop thinking about the brand new information that Harry had told him, probably not realizing that he wasn’t supposed to. He sat next to Harry wondering why Zayn had told Harry instead of him. He was Zayn’s best friend and he thought that maybe he would get to be the first one to know, but then he started thinking about how he lied to Zayn about his pregnancy so he decided it was fair.

Zayn was pregnant. Those were the only words going through his head and he was wondering how Zayn was doing when he knew for sure he and Liam wanted to wait until they had graduated and were stable enough to raise a baby. He wasn't going to come to conclusions. Zayn was either happy and just waiting for the right time to tell Liam, or he was freaking out and keeping it a secret until he could no longer do so. Whatever was happening, Louis decided he was going to wait for his friend to come to him.

“Harry? Babe, get up. You can’t sleep on the floor.” Louis tried to wake Harry up but he wasn’t budging.

He tried one more time and was glad when Harry finally listened and let Louis help him to the bedroom after he brushed his teeth. The weekend passed by slowly and by monday Harry was doing better even though Anne was still keeping him in his room when he was still contagious. Josie had thrown a tantrum when Louis had taken her to sleep with him in Gemma’s room but had quickly calmed down when she realized Louis would be staying with her everyday.

Harry definitely ignored the looks his family gave him when he told them his boss had given him the whole week off but said nothing. By the next weekend he was good as new and was back at Liam’s place but this time with Josie when he had to watch her. Louis was helping his mom with god knows what and had been planning for days to do so and his mom had a few errands to run. He was still supposed to be off work and had offered to watch Josie when his daughter had gotten too handsy and just had to touch everything she saw.

When he got there, he let Josie down who immediately ran to hug Liam and Zayn as a way to greet them. They had hung out for two hours or so when Zayn announced he was hungry, followed by Josie who put her hand on her tummy and gave Liam puppy eyes. That was enough to melt Liam’s heart and have him running out the door to the nearest chinese restaurant. Zayn had stayed behind with them and Harry couldn’t stop staring at his tummy, knowing there was a mini Liam growing in there. Shit, he was starting to get emotional until he saw Josie messing with their things.

“Don’t touch that!” Harry raised his voice at Josie when he saw her reaching to touch the glass terrarium where Liam kept the gecko that he and Zayn had just gotten a few weeks back. She quickly dropped her arms o her sides and gave Harry a sour look.

“Harry, don’t yell at her.” Zayn glared at him and went to get Josie.

The little girl willingly went with him and sat down on Zayn’s lap when the man grabbed a few pieces of paper and the box of crayons he had there specifically for her. He gave her a piece of paper and let her pick a crayon before he grabbed one and started drawing on another piece of paper. Harry checked his phone wondering what was taking Liam so long when he had only gone to get food. He knew he shouldn’t be spending money on take out, but he had only brought snacks for Josie and she needed actual food plus he was starving too.

“What color do you want to draw the sun with, sugarplum?” Zayn asked Josie.

“Wed.” She answered and patiently waited for Zayn to give her the crayon.

“Red.” Harry told him when Zayn gave Josie a confused look.

“Oh! Gotcha, princess Josephine.” Zayn kissed her cheek and smiled when Josie giggled.

Josie’s sun was a squiggly line in the middle of the paper right next to the squiggly line that was supposed to be Harry. Zayn was thinking about putting it on his fridge when the front door opened and Liam walked in with bags of food. He let Harry get up and help him when he was too lazy to do it and he was drawing with Josie. When they finally decided to come eat, Harry sat down then picked Josie up to sit her on his lap when he didn’t want to sit her on pillows just so she could reach the table and have her fall and crack her head open.

He put her plate right next to his and started eating and feeding her when she still couldn’t quite handle the fork on her own and he didn’t want her to leave a mess. She seemed to like the rice and the little pieces of orange chicken he had cut for her and he was glad when lately she had started becoming a little picky on what she ate.

“Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Harry. My neighbor, Richard from 415, stopped me and asked if you were here because he needs you to take a look at his car. He said his car has been making funny noises and it takes him around three tries to get his car to start.” Liam told him.

“Aww look at you going into secretary mode.” Zayn teased him, making Liam blush.

“I’ll go take a look at it after she’s done eating.Thanks, Li.” Harry told him when Josie was still eating. She took forever to eat.

“No mowe.” Josie pushed the fork away when Harry tried to give her more after a few more spoonfuls.

“Are you sure? Okay.” Harry set the fork down and gave her her sippy cup so she could drink some cold water when she nodded she was sure. Her pickiness went to the extremes when she would only drink cold water.

Harry helped them clean up then left Josie with Zayn and Liam after they had offered to watch her while he went and fixed the car. He had told them Louis was on his way to pick her up so they didn’t have to worry about her being there for a long time.

“Babe, don’t let her jump on the couch. At least hold on to her.” Zayn told Liam when he saw Josie getting up next to him to start jumping. He placed a hand on his tummy without even thinking about it, but quickly pulled it away.

Liam was just about to reach for her not knowing Josie would try to run away from him to avoid being caught until she went tumbling down onto the carpeted floor. Her head missed the edge of the coffee table by a few inches, but it was enough to make Josie cry loudly letting them know she was clearly in pain.

“Fuck!” Zayn got up too fast, making him dizzy but he ignored it and quickly picked her up. “It’s okay, baby. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

He sat down next to Liam and placed Josie on his lap with her legs on his sides then wrapped his arms around her. Josie hid her face on his chest as she cried and her little hands held onto his shirt. Her cries were muffled by the fabric of Zayn’s shirt and it was enough to set Zayn off who started full on crying as he rocked her back and forth and was massaging her scalp with his fingers. The pregnant man kept thinking about the baby in his belly, and how he was going to be a terrible mother if he couldn’t even keep Josie safe.

All Liam could do was stare at his boyfriend with a worried expression when it was almost impossible to make Zayn cry. A knock on the door only made Zayn cry harder.

“It’s probably Louis.” He calmed down enough to tell Liam, taking deep breaths and weaving his slender fingers through Josie’s red curls. “He’s so gonna kill us.”

“It was an accident.” Liam got up to open the door.

“Hey– what happened?” Louis asked as he walked into the apartment.

“Mama…” Josie reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as Louis had her in his arms.

“Zayn, what happened?” Louis asked him again as he reached for him.

“Josie was jumping on the couch and she fell, but I swear it was an accident. I didn’t know she would try to get away when I reached for her.” Liam explained.

“I– It was an accident.” Zayn hiccuped, placing a hand on his belly.

Louis’ eyes softened and sat down next to Zayn wrapping an arm around him. Josie had calmed down and was now letting out little hiccups but Louis knew she was fine.

“Z, it was an accident. She knows she’s not supposed to jump on the couch.” Louis tried to explain then looked at Josie who was now staring at Zayn. “Don’t you, baby? Nana and I have told you that. You know we don’t jump on the couch or you’ll get a boo boo like the one you just got for not listening.”

“But I–“ Zayn started but Louis interrupted him.

“It’s no big deal, Z. Kids fall all the time and she’s fine, she’s not bleeding out.”

“We don’t know if she got hurt!” Zayn bursted out crying again.

“I would know if she was, she would be crying twice as hard and being dramatic. She’s fine. Right, baby, you’re fine.”

“Yesh.” Josie nodded then rested her head on Louis’ chest. But after she took a look at Zayn, she crawled away from Louis and into Zayn’s lap, and gave him a hug.

Louis smiled. “I think she’s trying to cheer you up.”

Zayn wiped his eyes and then kissed Josie’s cheeks. “Thanks, Josie. Uncle Z really needed that.”

Liam went to sit on Zayn’s other side and gave them a smile, but deep inside he was worried about his boyfriend’s sudden emotional meltdown. Maybe it was all the emotions Zayn had bottled up inside throughout the years and now they had finally come out. Whatever it was, Liam was glad he had let them out. Although, he would make sure to give his boy extra cuddles tonight.

“I am back!” Harry walked in, quickly pocketing the money he had in his hands when he saw Louis still there. “Who died?” He asked.

“No one, Harry.” Louis shook his head. “Josie just didn’t listen and fell off the couch and scared Zayn.”

“Oh. It happens.” Harry shrugged it off and made his way to the kitchen to wash his hands and get some water.

“Why am I the only one freaking out!?” Zayn asked rather exasperated.

“Oh honey.” Louis sighed, remembering how he acted the same when Josie was born. Way too overprotective and crying for hours if Josie so much got a tiny scratch. He knew it was the pregnancy, but bit his bottom lip when he didn’t want to reveal Zayn’s secret.

Louis wanted to say more, but when Josie started telling him about her day he let it go. Those days they had to watch what they did or said in front of her when they knew she would be telling someone else what she saw or what they said. Louis was just glad people still couldn’t understand that well when she spoke. When it was time to go they had a bit of a hard time when Josie flat out refused to leave until Louis grabbed her and got her out of there. But not before Liam let her hold his gecko. Good thing the poor animal seemed to love Josie.

~*~

Louis expected Zayn to keep his secret for longer. What he didn’t expect was the call he got from him a saturday morning when he was in the middle of wrestling Josie into her shorts and a shirt. He had given up and just answered his phone, watching Josie run around her room after Balto in just her underwear. He was lowkey scared the dog was going to knock something over when he was too big to be running around in the room just to indulge Josie. Where was Dusty when he needed him when the feline was the one that provided order amongst the three of them. It was weird how the cat was like a parent to Josie, but he didn’t mind it.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Zayn exclaimed as soon as Louis answered.

“What? What’s wrong?” Louis asked him.

“I can’t tell you over the phone.” Zayn sounded like he was about to cry. “Can we have lunch somewhere?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Louis agreed right away, knowing Zayn really needed a friend right now.

“Thanks, Lou. I’ll see you at noon. Is Panera okay?” Zayn asked. “I really want some Panera.” He mumbled.

“Panera is perfect, Zee.” Louis said right away, flinching when Balto finally knocked over the lamp on the nightstand.

“Oh no.” Josie stopped and stared at the lamp, putting her little hands over her mouth. “Oopsie!”

“Oopsie my butt.” Louis glared at her. “Zee, I’ll see you later. Balto knocked over a lamp and Anne is gonna kill me.”

“Good luck, mate. Bye.” Zayn laughed then hung up.

As soon as Louis hung up, Josie took a deep breath and started trying to explain how things had actually happened from her little point of view. It was all Balto’s fault and she had had nothing to do with it. Louis made sure to listen to her and give her all his attention when his baby was talking to him and she deserved to be heard.

“Yes, Balto knocked it over but you were running too.” Louis explained as soon as she was done. “No more running inside the house, Louise. Look! You guys broke it. What am I gonna tell nana now?”

Josie stared at him hard, as if trying to come up with a solution to the problem. “I...I no know.” She finally told her mother.

Both Louis and Josie looked up towards the door when it opened and Harry walked in. He was sweaty and his shorts were stained green because of the grass after helping out Robin mow the lawn. There was sweat dripping down from his forehead, his hair curling at the tips. If Zayn had not called, Louis would be devising an escape plan so that his hot boyfriend could fuck him.

“You guys are in deep poo. That was my nana’s lamp.” Harry told them, pulling Louis out of his sex haze and back to the problem at hand.

Louis thought things couldn’t get worse, but of course they did when they heard Anne calling Harry’s name and getting closer until she was standing behind her son.

“Who did this?” Anne gasped when she saw Louis picking up the broken lamp.

“Daddy!” Josie ran to Anne and hugged her legs, looking up at her with innocent blue eyes. “Daddy, nana. Daddy bad.”

Harry’s eyes turned to slits. His baby girl was an evil genius, just like her mama. And he would not let her make a habit out of it.

“Josephine Louise Styles, you’re lying.” Harry said. “We don’t like liars in this house, or the state. The country!” Harry exclaimed. “The government is gonna come after you for being a liar, Josie.” Harry was bullshitting now, but Josie didn’t seem to care.

“Yeah, they’ll come after her, but to offer her a job in the White House.” Louis grumbled. ”She’ll be advising the orange troll.”

“Twoll, mama?” Josie asked, her face showing a deeply confused expression.

“Anyway.” Anne interrupted and took deep breaths. “What happened?” She looked at all of them. “And I want the truth.”

“Josie and Balto were running around while I was on the phone with Zayn and the dog knocked it over. It was an accident and I admit I should have kept a closer eye on them. I’m sorry.” Louis confessed.

“Okay.” Anne sighed. “Lets just be glad they didn’t get hurt and hope mother doesn’t notice it’s gone.”

“It was ugly anyway.” Harry rolled his eyes. “No one will miss it.”

“Harry! My grandmother Rose gave it to her.” Anne looked deeply offended.

“Well I’m sorry but great-grandma Rose had bad taste.” Harry shrugged, glad that his daughter had finally ended that lamp. “Ask nana and she will tell you how her mother in law always chose the ugliest things ever.”

Louis looked at the time on his phone. “I have to get going. I’m meeting Zee for lunch.” He looked down at Josie, then at her dad. “Do you mind watching her for me?” He asked “I would take her with me but this is important...” Louis trailed off.

Harry, remembering Zayn’s situation nodded. “I got her, Loubear.”

Louis blushed as Harry kissed him and pinched his bum when his mom wasn’t looking. “Drive safe, okay baby.”

But the kiss was so nice that Louis didn’t want to let go. So kept kissing Harry, his tongue curling around his lover’s and his hands in those sweaty chocolate locks. They continued to make out until Anne cleared her throat.

“There’s a child present, guys.” She glared at them once they broke apart.

Louis blushed a deep red and quickly left the room, not even stopping when Josie realized he was leaving without her and started crying. Harry grabbed her just in time when she ran after Louis and picked her up, not even flinching when she started thrashing in his arms.

“Calm down, dude.” Harry told her and put her over his shoulder before gently flipping her around holding onto her ankles.

He lowered her down and let her touch the carpet with the tip of her fingers. She laughed when he pulled her up and then lowered her again until he walked up to the bed and set her down on it. He grabbed her shirt and put it on her followed by her shorts. He then grabbed her sandals and put them on her before letting her go so he could change too and to give her something to eat.

He had to hold on to her hand when they were walking down the stairs when she wanted to do it herself but it was taking her forever. He groaned and ended up picking her up, not even flinching with the loud shriek she let out.

“Harry, let her do it herself. It’s part of the small goals she reaches.” Anne scolded him, not seeing Harry rolling his eyes since she was walking behind them.

“This is why she’s spoiled and thinks she can do whatever she wants.” Harry said. “Because you guys let her get away with everything.” Harry accused her.

He didn’t know where all this pent up frustration was coming from. Maybe it was because of the fact that he didn’t have a job and Josie had a few doctor appointments coming up and also had to buy Louis’ morning after pill when they had fucked up and the condom had broke. He also had to buy a few things for his courses and he felt like money was running out when there was none coming in. There was a few hundred he had made from fixing cars yet it didn’t compare to the income he used to have. But still, he knew he shouldn’t take it out on his mom or his baby girl so he took a deep breath and set Josie down.

“Harry, you know we don’t.” Anne told him sternly.

“I know, mom. Sorry… it’s just… she really tests my patience sometimes.” Harry told her, feeling guilty for saying that.

“And that’s understandable, Harry. She will test your patience for the rest of your life and I’m glad you are a patient dad. You’re a good dad, baby.” Anne said.

Harry looked at her with big green eyes. “You really think so?” Harry asked.

“I know so, baby.” Anne placed her hand on his cheeks and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

She then let him go and grabbed Josie’s other hand to help her walk down the stairs faster. They let her jump on the last step, cheering her on when their sweet little girl looked so proud of herself.

It turns out Anne wanted Harry to walk the dog immediately. He grabbed the leash and headed to the door, sighing when Josie decided to stick to him like glue. She grabbed two of his fingers with her little hand and patiently waited for him to open the door, and when Harry did, he held onto her hand knowing she was going to run off. It wasn’t the first time she had run down the driveway straight to the street and what annoyed Harry more was the fact that he always had a hard time catching her.

“I he’p, daddy.” Josie reached for the leash.

“No, you can’t hold it.” Harry pulled it away and rolled his eyes when he saw she looked ready to cry. Again. “Nana asked me, not you.”

Josie glared at him and walked up to the dog and grabbed him by the collar, then started pulling the dog so he would walk with her while Harry stared at her as if he couldn’t believe what she had done.

“Damn, Styles! She outsmarts you everytime.” Niall laughed, making Josie and Harry turn around to look at him getting out of his car holding a small plastic cup from Braum’s.

“NI!” Josie screamed and let go of the dog to run to Niall almost tripping, but the man managed to catch her before she could fall.

“Hi, doll!” Niall kissed all over her face then picked up the cup and stood up straight with her in his arms and started making his way to Harry.

“Hey, man.” Harry greeted him.

“Hey. Going somewhere?” Niall asked.

“Just walking the dog. You?” The man asked, eyeing Josie who kept trying to see what was in the cup.

“My car keeps making funny noises.” Niall said. “And I brought this troublemaker some ice cream. It’s all melted now but I don’t think she’ll care.” Niall grabbed the spoon and started feeding Josie.

“Let’s go take a look at it.” Harry started making his way to the car parked on his driveway.

“Lets go walk the dog first.” Niall started walking and Harry had no choice but to follow when Balto went after Niall because he had Josie.

They walked around the neighborhood until they found a park where Niall set Josie free then started playing with her in the playground set when no one was around to tell him he was too old for that. When they went back, Harry took a look at Niall’s car, wondering how things were going with Louis and Zayn. They had to watch Josie abandoning them to go garden with her nana as soon as Anne was back with the many new flowers she had bought.

~*~

When Louis walked into Panera, he found Zayn already waiting at the line. He quietly joined him, glad that the restaurant wasn’t full but he knew it would soon fill up due to lunchtime. When they got their food, Louis let Zayn pick their seat that turned out to be a booth in a corner away from everybody else. Louis was just unwrapping his food when Zayn was already taking his second bite, looking as if he had been starved for months.

“This is so good.” Zayn said with his mouth full.

“You use to not like it that much.” Louis raised an eyebrow then looked down at his food before taking a bite.

“I’ve been craving this all week and refused to even come here but I couldn’t stay away any longer.” Zayn shrugged.

“So that’s what this was about?” Louis chuckled, just waiting for Zayn to drop the bomb. “You just have a craving and wanted me to join you?” He chuckled.

“And a baby.” Zayn said, looking down at the sandwich in his hands.

“I’m sorry. What?” Louis put his own sandwich down and leaned closer to Zayn whose eyes were filling with tears.

“I’m pregnant. Sixteen weeks already.” Zayn put his sandwich down and took his wallet out. He looked at the ultrasound picture and then gave it to Louis, presenting him with evidence.

“Three months, and about three weeks.” Louis mumbled. “Congratulations…” Louis hesitated, not knowing how Zayn was going to react.

“Thanks.” Zayn gave him a tiny smile, then pointed at the picture. “But look at it! It already has Liam’s head! Oh god...I don’t know how I’m gonna push that out.”

Louis chuckled and looked down at the picture. It was strange to see one where the pregnancy was still in the early stages when the first ultrasound photo of Josie he had seen was when he was already five months pregnant with her.

“Have you told Liam?” Louis asked him.

“You’re the only one that knows. Not even my mom does.” Zayn sighed.

Louis gulped when he knew that Harry knew, but Zayn didn’t need to know that. He was pretty sure that Harry wouldn’t tell Liam and had only told him because he was really ill.

“I’m happy you trust me.” Louis confessed, wondering if he should tell him about Harry knowing, but then decided against it. Harry didn’t even remember telling him anyway.

“Of course I do, you are my best friend Lou, and you have gone through the same thing.” Zayn gave him a sad smile.

“So what are you going to do?” Louis tread carefully when asking the hard questions. He knew that the pregnant man was sensitive at the moment. “Are you going to keep it.... Abort it-”

Before Louis could finish his sentence, Zayn interrupted him. “I’m keeping it. I considered getting an abortion because we are still young and in college, but I just couldn't do it.” He told Louis between bites, one of his hands on his still flat tummy, his big brown eyes watering with emotion. “It could be a little Liam. How could I ever harm it?”

Louis smiled. He hadn’t felt that way when he was pregnant with Josie, hating Harry at the time, but he understood where Zayn was coming from. He could never harm it, especially one that was growing in his belly.

“You are going to be a wonderful mom.” He told Zayn. His friend smiled. “But are you going to tell Liam?” Louis wondered aloud. He remembered when he told Harry and how badly that had gone. He couldn’t judge Zayn for keeping the pregnancy a secret.

“I know I should...” Zayn trailed off. “I’m not sure why I’m putting it off.” He sighed.

“You’re scared Zee.” Louis put a comforting hand on top of his friend’s. “I get it. I really do. But you know that he has a right to know, babe.” He told the pregnant man gently.

“I know. But it scares me that he might have a bad reaction. A baby is a lot of responsibility and then they grow up and cry for everything.” Zayn sighed, missing how Louis tried not to laugh.

“Are you shading Josie?” He asked, trying to look offended, but really he doesn’t mind. His baby girl was a bit of a cry baby at times.

“What!?” Zayn exclaimed. “No Lou! Of course not.”

“Zayn, babe, I’m kidding.” He grabbed his hand, and finally laughed when Zayn smacked it but the smile on his face told him he wasn’t mad.

“I wasn’t shading her, but now that you mention it, it reminded me of that time we went to the grocery store and she picked up that jar of coconut oil.”

“No, don’t remind me” Louis groaned, lowering his head in shame. “The whole store could hear her. I know they were judging me.” He rolled his eyes.

“She cleaned up that floor really well.” Zayn grabbed his sandwich, taking a bite as he recalled Josie on the floor in the middle of the aisle crying over a jar of coconut oil that Louis had snatched right out of her hands. All he had done was stare at them with a hand on his belly, seeing his future right there and then.

“I’m sure Liam won’t have a bad reaction.” Louis assured him.

“I’ll probably tell him tonight.” Zayn shrugged, feeling better after his talk with Louis.

“And even if he does, you can always crash at my place. Josie would love to have a sleepover with uncle Zee.” Louis laughed.

“Thanks, Lou. I really appreciate it. Hopefully it doesn't come to that.”

When they finished their lunch, they hung out for a little bit longer to catch up, then Louis walked Zayn to his car. Louis drove home, making a stop at the grocery store to get more milk when he remembered they needed more. He definitely ignored one of the employees who had witnessed the whole episode with Josie. He thought about buying a candy for his and Harry’s baby muffin, but didn’t when he didn’t want to give her a lot of candy. Her nana spoiled her enough. He knew that it annoyed Harry sometimes. But when he got home, he almost screamed when he found them on the bed with the laptop in front of them and the many candy wrappers around them.

“MAMA!” Josie got up and almost stepped on the laptop in an attempt to get to Louis faster.

“Hi, baby!” Louis grabbed her and kissed her face, ignoring how sticky it was. “What are you up to, Josie-Lou?” Louis asked her as he took a seat next to Harry. His boyfriend smiled at him, and quickly kissed his collar bone.

“Paw Patwol, mama.” Josie pointed at the screen, completely forgetting about Louis when she got distracted by her show.

Louis rested against the headboard, letting Josie put her head on his lap so she would be comfortable while she watched her show. Louis and Harry had to endure many more episodes but if their baby was happy then they couldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	39. XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes! Its late and I'm about to fall asleep. Hope you guys like the chapter.

As Zayn drove home, he rehearsed what he was going to say to his boyfriend, how he was going to tell him that he was going to become a father. He was pretty sure he was nervous for no reason when Liam was the calmest and most reasonable person that he knew. Zayn trusted that Liam would be there for him and immediately be ready to take on the challenge that was fatherhood.

When he got to the apartment, Zayn saw that Liam’s car was parked in the garage. He parked next to him and got out of the car, his hands sweating as he unlocked the door. However, the key that he put in was the wrong one. Before he could pull it out and pick the right one, Liam opened the door with a big smile on his face and pulled Zayn into his arms, not noticing how badly his boyfriend’s hands were shaking.

“I was just about to call you.” Liam moved so Zayn could get in the house. “I was missing my baby boy.” Liam whispered in his ear seductively, squeezing his hips softly.

Zayn’s thoughts immediately went to their baby and a smile slowly made his way in. If Liam moved his hand over just a few inches, then it would be right over their little one. His little Liam.

“I missed you too.” Zayn kissed him. “I have news.” He said, deciding to just say it.

“What is it, love?” Liam gave his boy his full attention, his soft eyes loving and sweeter than brown sugar.

Zayn took a deep breath and reached for his wallet then the ultrasound photo before giving it to Liam. he watched his boyfriend take it as he smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared when he saw what it was, and that Zayn’s name was on it. He stared at it for a long time and the longer he was taking to react, the more nervous Zayn was getting.

“That’s a big head.” Liam finally said. “It looks like an alien.”

Zayn would have laughed, but the tone in Liam's voice told him he wasn’t happy at all. He just hoped he didn’t kick him out or he was fucked.

“It has your head.” Zayn shrugged. “Liam…”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Liam asked him. “Fuck.”

“I’m telling you now.” Zayn wanted to snatch the photo of his baby away from Liam, but the man was already walking away, and began pacing in the living room.

“How did this happen?!” Liam turned to look at him, an expression of pure panic on his face. “Jesus Christ! I’m supposed to be the responsible one here. I probably got the wrong size of condoms.”

“Well it happened.” Zayn crossed his arms over his chest. “We are having a baby.”

“Do you even know what having a baby means?” Liam asked him. “Expenses, expenses and more expenses. Money we don’t have. I mean...I don’t even work, you don’t work.”

“Well then we go and get a job. We can’t be depending on our parents for the rest of our lives and this baby is a good reason for us to start doing that.” Zayn explained, then rolled his eyes when Liam sat down and started rocking himself back and forth. “Seriously Liam, you need to man up.”

“I need to man up?” Liam glared at him. “Maybe you’re the one that needs to realize we cannot raise a baby.”

“Where the hell is all of this coming from!” Zayn shouted, having had enough of Liam’s bullshit. “Because if I remember correctly, when the whole thing about Louis’ pregnancy was going on, you were telling me how you would never do something like that.”

That seemed to shut Liam up who just stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

“Didn't you say that? Huh?” Zayn raised a perfect eyebrow.

“I can’t do this right now.” Liam rubbed his hands on his face, and laid down on the couch to nap.

~*~

Later that night, Louis had just gotten out of the shower and found Josie alone in the bedroom and on the bed. She was trying to look behind the headboard, looking ready to cry. Louis suspected she had dropped something behind it like she always did and refused to go get it herself when she was still afraid of getting stuck under the bed.

“What did you drop, Josie-Lou?” Louis asked her as he made his way to her, seeing her box of crayons and coloring book on the bed. He wanted to scream at Harry for letting her color on the bed after that time she had colored all over the bedspread.

“Wed, mama.” Josie pointed at the headboard, then showed Louis the green crayon in her other hand.

“You dropped the red crayon?” Louis asked her, ready to move the bed just to get her favorite crayon out. “Can you say red crayon?”

“Wed.” Josie proudly told him, smiling and showing her little teeth. Louis thought they were the cutest things ever, but it was always a struggle to brush them.

“Where’s daddy, baby?” Louis asked as he moved the bed.

“Bye bye, mama.” Josie sat down on Harry’s pillow and giggled when Louis finally managed to move the bed a few inches, just enough to be able to get the crayon.

Louis was about to tell her how silly she was when he heard something dropping, the object big enough to make noise.

“Ooh, scawy, mama.” Josie covered her eyes with her little hands, then got off the bed and tried to jump on Louis’ back who was trying to get what he knew now was a box, out of there.

“It’s not scary, baby.” Louis finally got the crayon and box out then sat down on the floor to see what it was, then wrapped an arm around Josie and sat her down on his lap. “I think this is daddy’s box, but I don’t know why he was hiding it back there.” Louis furrowed his brows, letting Josie touch the lid before giving her her crayon.

He was expecting to find condoms and lube, maybe cigarettes or something weird when Harry was the type to collect weird things. But he didn’t expect to find the baggies full of weed. He picked one up and stared at it, then put it down and picked up another.

“No. This better be oregano.” Louis shook his head, refusing to admit that Harry was on drugs.

“Owego?” Josie reached to grab one, but Louis quickly pulled it away.

“No baby, this is daddy’s stuff and you’re not supposed to touch it. Ever.” Louis looked her in the eyes as he told her.

“K, mama.” Josie said before putting her thumb in her mouth. She only did that when she could feel the tension in the air.

He continued going through the box, finding the urge to empty out all the baggies and flush the weed down the toilet. He quickly shut it closed and pushed it underneath the bed when he heard footsteps. It turned out to be Robin who had just come home from work. The man usually looked for Josie first to give her a hug and give her whatever he had brought her that day, whether it was a lollipop or a new coloring book. Josie loved coloring books. But this time, the man went straight to his room where Anne was folding the laundry she had washed that day.

He stayed quiet and listened in to their conversation knowing it was rude and his daughter was watching him. The poor thing was learning from him and there he was, teaching his child to be nosy. He started getting worried when their voices just seemed to get louder and if things weren’t already bad, Louis heard the beep of the house alarm then again when the door was closed. Harry was home.

“Daddy.” Josie mumbled then got up and took off before Louis could grab her.

He didn’t worry when the gate was in place. He slowly got up, ignoring the ache on his knees then made his way to his daughter. He found her standing at the top of the stairs shaking the gate with all her strength. Louis didn’t bother about stopping her until she reached for the latch and tried to pull on it. If he had trouble opening it then it was impossible for Josie.

“Daddy!” Josie said in excitement a soon as she saw Harry. Her eyes shined just by looking at him.

“Hi, baby muffin!” Harry said as cheerful as she did, making sure to walk faster until he was at the top of the stairs with her in his arms. “Daddy missed you!” He kissed her cheeks then unlatched the gate to get off the stairs.

Louis wasn’t sure if he should mention finding the weed now or later when he didn’t want to start an argument right there. But he definitely had to talk to Harry about it when he had so many questions. He just hoped to God that Harry had never been high around their daughter. He would never forgive him for that when their baby didn’t need to be around any of that.

“Harry.” Robin came out of the room with Anne trailing behind him.

“Hey dad. Mom.” Harry greeted them, setting Josie down who ran back into their bedroom.

“This morning I saw Robert and I asked him how were you doing at work and he told me you quit weeks ago.” Robin said. Louis couldn’t help but notice the way Harry stiffened and his eyes widened. “Do you mind explaining what’s going on? Why did you lie and told us you were still working? Where have you been going all this time?” Robin questioned him, his voice rising with every sentence.

“Robin, please, let's calm down.” Anne placed her hand on his shoulder, then looked at Harry. “Can you please explain? Did you know about this, Louis?” She asked Louis.

“I didn’t.” Louis refused to look at them when he already had an idea as to why Harry had lost his job. He was feeling many emotions, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint which emotions.

“I just quit.” Harry shrugged.

“No one quits just because!” Robin exclaimed. “Tell me the truth, Harry.”

“I already told you!” Harry yelled.

Harry and Robin stared each other down until Josie walked out of the room with Harry’s box in her hands. If Louis felt all the blood rushing to his head when he saw her, Harry felt like passing out when she tripped and dropped the box where all the baggies full of weed fell out it. They thought things couldn’t get worse until Josie picked up a baggie and went to put it in her mouth.

Once Anne realized what her granddaughter was holding, rage flared in her eyes. She immediately slapped the plastic baggie of weed out of her hand, scaring the poor baby in the process, who looked up at her nana with big blue eyes before she let out a pathetic sob.

“I’m gonna go see if Evelyn can watch her.” Anne told them, grabbed Josie and kissed her little head then left the house.

She came back a few minutes later after leaving Josie with Claire about to start watching Coco. She found Harry going downstairs with Robin after him to the kitchen. Louis was standing by the stairs staring at them with wide eyes before he too followed them like Anne. They watched Harry grab his car keys but Robin snatched them away, both Anne and Louis fearing it was going to get physical.

“Do you realize the consequences of your stupid actions!?” Robin shouted at Harry, the weed box in his hand.

“It was behind the headboard! Away from her reach!” Harry shouted.

“Then how the hell did she get to it? Before you brought this shit here did you stop and think about her finding it and ingesting it just like she was about to do hadn’t it been for Anne?!” Robin continued shouting.

When Harry didn’t say anything he slammed the box on the counter, then opened it and grabbed all the baggies. He made his way to the bathroom, ignoring Harry who was trying to stop him. He flushed them down the toilet without any thought then turned around and stopped when he found Harry behind him.

“Dad, what the hell!” Harry looked horrified when he saw all the money he had spent being flushed down the toilet as well as method of destressing. But Robin just ignored him, shaking his head at his son’s behavior. Then it was Anne’s turn to yell at him.

“I thought you had stopped smoking that shit before Josie was born!” She glared at Harry.

“I had!” Harry yelled back at her.

“Then why do you have that stuff. We agreed that you would not expose her to your fucking narcotics, Harry!”

“And I didn’t! I never smoked around her, I never smoked in the house!” He told her, taking a step forward to get even closer. But Anne ignored the fact that Harry was looking down at her and screaming. She just rose up on her toes so that she could scream in his face, not letting him tower over her.

“BUT WHY ARE YOU SMOKING WEED IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Her voice rang loud in clear in the kitchen, echoing off the walls, Robin and Louis’ eyes going wide. “You. Are. A. Father. Now!” Anne reminded him, poking her finger at Harry’s chest after every word. “You are supposed to be a role model for her. You took on these responsibilities as soon as you decided that you wanted to keep her. You promised me you wouldn’t have any drugs or alcohol around her. But obviously she doesn’t mean as much to you as I thought.” Anne accused her son, angry disappointed tears in her eyes. Her voice broke with the next words out of her mouth. “It’s clear that your drug addiction outweighs your love for your daughter.”

Harry felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. His mother was wrong. He loved his daughter more than anything. And he wasn’t an addict. “I only smoked because I was stressed out! I’m failing all my classes and I just don’t have the time to do my assignments and study.” He admitted “I have to watch her and go to work. You think that I’m choosing drugs over my daughter? Of course I’m not mom. I was overwhelmed! I needed to take a step back and relax before I had a fucking breakdown.”

“There’s other ways to do that.” Anne told him. “You could have come talk to us and we would have helped you figure something out to make it better.” Anne told him. “You need to stop before there is consequences for your actions.”

Harry was silent. The damage had already been done as soon as he smoked that joint and walked into work.

Anne, however, was able to read her son like a book, having dealt with his poor decisions for years.

“You lost your job because you were high.” She said. It wasn’t a guess. It was a statement. She knew.

Harry looked away, wanting to cry when he couldn’t lie to his mom. He saw Robin’s face, who looked just as shocked and angry, and then there was Louis, who looked heartbroken for having been lied to and something else.

“I... I wasn’t high.” Harry whispered. “I was never high on the job. I wouldn’t do that.” He clarified. “And for the record I was never high around Josie.” He said as he looked at Louis, wanting him to know that he would never do that shit around her. “I had smoked after my math test last month, because I knew I had just failed and the anxiety was just too much. I needed to destress. Later when I went to work, I was calm and collected and ready to manage the store. But that day, the boss decided to do drug testing...” Harry trailed off, looking down at the floor in shame when they knew what was coming. “The next day my boss gave me the choice to quit so that he didn’t have to fire me for testing positive for marijuana.”

“There’s other ways, Harry.” Anne repeated.

“Like what?” Harry wanted to scream at her, but held back when he didn’t want to hurt her. “I am failing my classes, I don’t have time to sit down and study or go to a study group because I have to work or I have to watch her. What’s it gonna be, mother?” He asked.

“Harry…” Robin started, but Harry interrupted him.

“And at this rate, I think it’s better if I just drop out of school and find a job. Josie is not gonna support herself, I can’t support myself without a job. I don’t even have enough money to pay for her bills.” Harry wiped away his tears, then picked up an envelope from Josie’s pediatrician. “And I’m so stupid because I can’t do well in school no matter how hard I try.”

He was overwhelmed. He wanted to just sit down and cry. He wanted all to go away. But even though he wanted all of that, he would still keep his baby girl no matter what. He would always choose her.

“What have you been doing all this time?” Robin gently asked him.

“I’ve been fixing cars here and there. Just trying to save as much money as I can.” Harry said.

Anne let out a loud sigh and it broke Harry’s heart to see her crying.

“You should have come to us.” Anne said.

“Mom, I already told you– “ Harry groaned.

“No. Listen Harry!” Anne interrupted him. “You know we only want the best for you. You being okay, that’s our priority. You’re not alone, sweetheart.”

“I think you should focus on school only. Try to pass your classes this summer instead of working.” Robin said. “We know college is hard but it’s important so that in the future you can get a good paying job to support your family.”

“But I need money.” Harry insisted. “Now.”

“Forget about that. We’ll take care of her and I’m sure Des and John will help too.” Robin told him. “Don’t worry about anything else.” He gently took the envelope from Harry’s hand.

“She’s my responsibility, dad. How am I gonna look you guys in the eyes knowing you’re supporting my daughter because I failed to do so.”

“We are doing this for your and Josie’s sake. You need a degree so you can get a well paid job to support your daughter. So you can give her everything she needs.” Robin insisted. “How do you think we feel knowing we weren’t there for you when you needed it, that we didn’t notice what was going on. You don’t want to fail Josie, well… we don’t want to fail you. We’re a family, and families support each other, okay son.”

Harry took a deep breath then nodded much to Anne and Robin’s relief. Harry noticed Louis had been quiet the entire time, and when he looked up he found him leaning against the wall. He was looking down at the floor, but Harry knew he was crying. His face always turned red right away whenever he cried.

“Now you go shower and get some rest while I get dinner ready.” Anne kissed the top of Harry’s head, letting Robin hug him before she sent him upstairs with Louis.

Harry gently grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him upstairs. He needed to talk to him, make it clear that he wasn’t going to do drugs or bring them around Josie ever again. He let go of his hand as soon as they were in the bedroom and with the door closed. Harry looked at Louis only to find him still crying. He honestly didn’t know how to even start talking.

“How long have you been doing drugs?” Louis asked him.

“Since high school.” Harry answered his question. “But it has never been bad.”

“And who the hell sells it to you?” Louis ignored his answer and instead questioned him as he cried.

“Does it matter?” Harry asked. “I learned my lesson and I’m quitting for good.”

“Yes it does! I wanna know who’s the asshole that got you into that shit and then kept selling it to you. They should be in jail!” Louis screamed. “I would get them thrown in jail if I could.”

“Louis get over it!” Harry sighed. “And you wouldn't dare to get him thrown in jail. Zayn didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Zayn?” Louis said, his eyes widening at the name. “My Zayn? He sells you the weed?” Louis took a step closer to Harry.”

“It’s no big deal. Everybody smokes it and we already quit.” Harry argued.

“You mean all of you have been getting high all this time? Liam, Niall and Barbara too?” Louis asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged.

“And why didn’t I know about this?” Louis took a step back.

“Because you were always so against it and I knew you wouldn’t like it if I offered you some so I didn’t. Then we all decided it was best if you didn’t know.” Harry explained.

“I...I can’t deal with this.” Louis started walking towards the door. “I’m gonna go stay at my parents.”

“Can you stop that? Can we actually talk like the adults we are without you running away like you always do and without me screaming like always?” Harry gave Louis a tired look and took a seat at the foot of the bed. “Come sit. We are not going anywhere until we talk.”

“I can’t talk.” Louis started crying more.

“Why?” Harry got up and made his way to Louis. He grabbed his hand and walked him back to the bed where he sat down and pulled Louis down to sit on his lap.

“Because it’s my fault you are failing your classes.” Louis confessed, and when Harry nodded so he could continue he decided it was best to talk. “I didn’t let you go to study groups, and when you’re here I always have you watching Josie so I can study even after going to the study groups.”

“Louis…”

“And I feel so bad.” Louis sobbed and hid his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. “And it made you smoke more and you lost your job and it’s my fault.”

“Hey, no.” Harry pulled him away and made Louis look him in the eyes as he wiped away his tears. “I chose to smoke when I could have talked to my parents and you. It was my actions that had consequences.”

“I still feel bad. And I’m mad at Zayn for selling you weed. He knew I never wanted you around it, that I didn’t want him around it.”

“Don’t blame him. He didn’t force me to buy it, I chose to. And he didn’t offer me any, I knew he was selling. And we also can’t control him, babe. If he wants to smoke then that’s his decision. He’s okay and happy and that’s what’s should matter.” Harry hugged Louis and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

“I am going to help you with your math class.” Louis pulled back just as his phone vibrated.

“Just focus on your other classes babe. I’m just going to have to retake it in the summer.”

Louis sighed and took out his phone. He looked at the screen, seeing it was a text from Zayn asking him if he was home. Louis furrowed his brows, knowing right away that things hadn’t gone so well since Zayn had sent him another message asking if he could come over. He immediately responded with a yes. He was still mad at all of them, but right now his friend needed him.

“Zayn is here.” Louis told Harry who nodded and let him go after giving him a kiss.

But before Louis could leave, Harry pulled him back. “We’re okay, right?” He asked.

“I’m mad at you, but I’m not leaving.” Louis told him, then he left to wait for Zayn.

When he looked out the window, he saw Zayn’s car parked in front of the house. He went outside and knocked on Zayn’s window who didn’t even flinch. When Zayn opened the door and slowly got out, that’s when Louis noticed he was crying, the white around his sad brown eyes completely bloodshot.

“What happened?” Louis asked him as he shut the door then wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist to bring him inside the house. He looked around the neighborhood and noticed Josie and Claire looking at them through the window. As soon as Josie saw he was looking at them, she pushed Claire away from it and shut the curtain. Louis rolled his eyes. As if that was gonna stop him from going in there to get her.

“What every asshole says.” Zayn glared at nothing in particular. “Men are trash.”

“Zayn, we are men.” Louis told him.

“Liam is trash.” Zayn corrected himself.

“Did he kick you out?” Louis asked, very worried, but was less concerned when he realized Zayn didn’t have a suitcase.

“I left.” Zayn shrugged as he slowly made his way upstairs then into the bedroom where Harry was picking up Josie’s crayons and even sorting them in rainbow order. “He said we don’t have money then fell asleep so I left.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, ignoring Zayn’s glares directed at him.

“Oh nothing!” Zayn scowled. “Liam just did a Harry.”

“Zee, be nice.” Louis wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling his friend into his arms. They definitely ignored Zayn’s phone when it vibrated.

A moment later Harry pulled out his phone and showed them the screen. “Liam is asking if you’re here.” He told him, unaware or maybe just ignoring how Zayn was about to have a meltdown right there. But Louis could tell, so he held onto him tighter.

“Tell him you don’t know where I am.” Zayn ordered. “You know what, tell him I left to fucking Narnia.”

Harry blinked, realizing then that they had gotten into a fight and decided that he really didn’t want to be the messenger between them. So he texted Liam to text Louis.

“Did you tell him to text me!?” Louis looked up from his phone to Harry, who just shrugged and went back to cleaning up.

“Louis, what am I gonna do with a baby!?” Zayn started crying harder and that’s when Harry figured out what was exactly going on.

“Whatever you think is best.” Harry answered when Louis couldn’t even speak due to Zayn’s outburst. Zayn had never cried like that. Louis was used to his friend knowing how to handle tough situations, always remaining calm and composed, like he had told Louis when he had found out he was pregnant. Now, however, his bestie looked completely lost.

“I don’t know what’s best.” Zayn sobbed.

“Look,” Harry put the crayons in his drawer then made his way to them and took a seat next to Zayn. “I’ve been there and I was an asshole but I was scared shitless so I think Liam is just scared. He’ll come around and when he does he’s gonna love that baby more than anything.”

“You really think so?” Zayn’s voice was small and vulnerable, his hands on his flat tummy when he asked Harry.

“I do.” Harry nodded. “I think I’m gonna go talk to him tomorrow. But only if you want me to.”

“Okay.” Zayn agreed.

“Why don’t you stay here tonight. You can sleep on Gemma’s old bed.” Louis suggested. “We’re having dinner later so you should definitely stay. Anne and Robin love you so they won’t have a problem.” He ran his fingers through Zayn’s messy hair.

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll stay. Thank you.” Zayn gave them a grateful smile.

“I’m gonna go get Josie. I miss our baby girl.” Harry got up and left.

When he got back with a pissed off Josie, Zayn and Louis were helping Anne set the table. Josie walked right past them and hid under the table, seeing Dusty asleep on one of the chairs. Harry ignored everybody until he heard Josie sniffling under the table, making him roll his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked him.

“Same old same old. She never wants to come back here. ‘Cause when she’s with Claire she forgets that we exist.”

“Sweety, Claire is her only friend, and they were watching a movie together.” Anne defended her granddaughter.

“And I’m her dad so when I say she has to come home, she has to. Period.”

“You could still be a bit empathetic, Harold.” His mother scolded him.

Harry ignored her and instead focused on filling Josie’s sippy cup with cold water making sure to add some ice. “Louise, come get your water, you need to stay hydrated and now even more after shedding your crocodile tears.” Harry told her in his dad voice.

“No!” Josie shouted.

“Josie, listen to daddy.” Louis told her in a warning tone while Zayn watched with wide eyes and Robin was just waiting for his dinner at the table as if everything that was happening was normal.

“No!” Josie shouted again then came out of there, wanting her papa to hold her. Robin was about to pick her up but when Josie saw Harry getting closer, she ran to the other side of the kitchen.

“Drink.” Harry grabbed her hands and made her hold the cup, not expecting when she let out a loud shriek and threw the cup at him that missed his face by a few inches. His face started getting redder by the second then grabbed the cup and shoved it in her hands. “Don’t _EVER_ throw anything at me again!” He yelled. “Ever! Am I clear!?”

Josie looked down at her feet then started crying as if the world was ending as she took a few steps back. “Mama!” She sobbed and took off towards Louis, her arms outstretched, wanting to be held.

Harry moved to go after her but as soon as he took a step, Dusty came out of nowhere hissing at him as he ran on top of the table towards him. Harry had never seen his cat like that. He had never seen such an aggressive reaction, in fact, Dusty was a pretty chill cat. That’s until Dusty leaped into the air, claws ready to strike Harry.

“FUCK!” Harry shouted when he felt the cat’s claws on his chest then down his torso to his left leg, way too close to his dick.

He took a step back trying to get away but Dusty hissed again and tried to scratch him again. Harry tried to walk around him and escape, but Dusty got in front of him and scratched his leg as he hissed.

“Robin do something!” Anne screamed when Harry tried to get away again, noticing Dusty going crazier whenever Harry got closer to Josie. “Louis get her out of here!”

Louis didn’t need to be told twice and quickly got out of there pulling Zayn with him. His best friend looked shocked and he couldn’t blame him when he was in shock too. What the hell was wrong with Dusty? His question was answered when he heard Dusty hissing one more time then came in running into the living room looking for something. When he found them, he ran towards them and quickly settled down next to Josie, purring when he rubbed his head against her arm.

Zayn looked even more confused seeing the cat go from acting furious to loving. Josie slowly calmed down and hugged the cat who started rubbing his head against hers.

“What was that?” He asked Louis as he put distance between the cat and himself.

“I don’t know.” Louis said. “We think Dusty kind of sees Josie as his own? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. But he’s been attached to Josie ever since I was pregnant with her. She’s his kitten. So when Harry yelled at Josie, the cat... uh protected her?” Louis finished, unsure if he had used the right word to describe Dusty’s violent behavior.

“That was crazy.” Zayn visibly trembled. “But at least you know how far he’ll go to protect her.” He said loud and clear when he could see Harry sitting shirtless on a chair while Anne cleaned up his scratches, which were bright red, some even bleeding.

“Can you hold her for a bit?” Louis asked Zayn when he wanted to go and make sure Harry was okay.

“Louis, no offense but that cat scares me and wherever she goes so does he.”

Louis let out a loud sigh and set Josie down on the couch. “Stay here, baby.”

Zayn stayed behind to keep a close eye on them, watching the way Dusty was trying to clean Josie up but she was having none of it and kept pushing him away.

“No, Dust’, nice.” Josie hugged him instead. “Nice to...to daddy.” She told him and Zayn had to look away to wipe his tears away. It was such a sweet moment, even though Josie had been mad at Harry, she still loved him so much and Zayn only hoped that his baby would love Liam as much.

He looked around and noticed the dog laying down on his bed completely ignoring them. He then looked at Harry who quickly wiped at his eyes. He saw him get up and to slowly start making his way to the. For a moment he was terrified of the cat attacking him again, but Harry was being extremely careful and soon enough he had Josie in his arms while the cat did nothing but watch him, his yellow eyes never leaving his precious red-haired kitten.

Harry gently talked to Josie as he rubbed her back and just like that they were back to loving father and daughter. But Louis could tell the attack had taken an emotional toll on his boyfriend when he was being too quiet. He didn’t blame him when he would have been upset too if Dusty had attacked him instead. He knew soon enough all would be forgiven between Harry and his beloved cat. When it was bedtime, Zayn stayed in Gemma’s room and Josie with Louis and Harry even though her bed was in Gemma’s room.

“I love you.” Louis told him as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Josie was on his other side and Dusty at the foot of their bed. “And Josie and Dusty love you too.” He assured him.

“At least I know he’ll always protect her.” Harry murmured. “I love you too.” He yawned and fell asleep. Soon enough the house was quiet when everybody had finally fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	40. XL

Mother’s Day had finally arrived and with that two bouquets of flowers for Anne and Louis. Harry had walked in that Sunday morning holding it and Josie was trailing behind him holding her own bouquet for her mama. It was almost as big as her and she was having a little trouble holding it but refused to let her daddy help her. Louis watched her slowly make her way to him, almost falling over a few times but when she made it she offered the flowers to her mama.

“Are these for me, baby?” Louis asked her as he tried not to cry. It was the first ever gift Josie had given him for Mother’s Day.

“Yeah!.” Josie smiled and let Louis take the flowers then ran out and came back with a piece of paper. When Louis saw it, his eyes filled with tears. It was a page from her coloring book, the drawing was of a heart that she had colored a bright red.

“Thank you, baby! I love it.” Louis praised her then set the flowers down on the table to pick her up and give her kisses.

Josie kissed his cheeks and forehead then wrapped her arms around her mama’s neck. She also hugged Anne and gave her and Evelyn another page from her coloring books. They knew Josie adored them when she hated ripping pages from her books. Louis put his flowers in their bedroom while Anne put hers in her living room, right next to a picture of Harry and Gemma as babies and another one of Harry, Louis and Josie on her granddaughter’s first New Year’s Eve.

Zayn was still mad at Liam and that afternoon when Louis and Josie were napping together, Harry decided to go knock some sense into his best friend. When he got there he found Liam outside taking the trash out. He looked like he hadn’t slept or showered in days. Harry felt bad for him.

“Hey.” Liam greeted him, letting him walk into his apartment first. It was pretty clean and Harry was glad that he hadn’t completely let go.

“Hi.” Harry took a seat on the couch and stared at Liam who sat down on the recliner.

“What?” Liam asked.

“Zayn came over the other day.” Harry told him. “He told us what happened.”

“I’ve been calling him to apologize but he won’t answer my calls.” Liam sighed then got up. “Do you want something to drink? I have beer.”

“I’ll take a soda, Li. I drove here and the cops are going crazy today.” Harry said as he got comfortable on the couch.

“Motherfuckers.” Liam mumbled.

“Yeah if I get a DUI, mom, Louis, and Robin will actually kill me this time. I gotta stop fucking up.”

“We both do.” Liam said as he handed a can of Dr. Pepper to Harry, then looked at the door when someone knocked on it.

Harry watched him run to it only to find the FedEx guy behind it holding a big box.

“Liam Payne?” The man asked. “Please sign here.” He said when Liam nodded that he was in fact the person the man had asked for.

“What’s that?” Harry asked as soon as the FedEx guy was gone.

“It’s just something for Zayn. I found it online and I thought it was pretty cool.” Liam said with a smile on his face as he opened the box.

Harry wanted to coo right there when he saw the high chair with the Batman logo on it. Liam looked at the front of the box for a few seconds before he opened it and took it out. He was gonna have to assemble it, but he was already excited at the thought of Zayn seeing it and their baby using it.

“That is the coolest high chair ever.” Harry told Liam. “But what if the baby is a girl?” He asked.

“She’ll still have a badass high chair.” Liam shrugged.

“You’re right.” Harry nodded. “I wish we had gotten Josie a unisex high chair. Louis didn’t stop until he got his way and got her a pink one. I mean, it was cute and all but too pink that my eyes hurt. I guess if we ever have a boy he’ll be sitting on pinkland.”

“So you do want more kids.” Liam gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah, maybe when Josie is older and we’re economically stable.” Harry told him. “And about Zayn, maybe you should go see him at his parents house.”

“I want to but I don’t wanna upset him and just...stress him out. That’s not good for the baby. I just freaked out when he told me but I’ve had time to think it over and I want the baby. We did say we wanted kids.” Liam said.

“I’m glad you’re not acting the way I did.” Harry looked down at his hands.

“Mate, I don’t blame you. Yes it was so wrong, but you were seventeen. You were scared and still an immature kid with no idea what you wanted to do in life. Now we’re in our twenties. I bet that if Louis turned out pregnant again this year or the next, you will have a better reaction than three years ago.

“God I hope not.” Harry muttered, hearing Liam snort. “I want to have a job and our own home before that happens.”

“Yeah. I'm gonna have to get a job. I told my dad and he said he’s gonna help if I need it, but I need to find a job. A baby is not like taking care of a gecko.” Liam glanced at the terrarium.

“Nope. And about that, stop letting Josie get close to it. One of these days she’s gonna knock over the whole terrarium.”

“She knows she can’t touch unless I’m there.” Liam defended his niece, then gave up when Harry gave him that dad look. “Fine. Whatever you want.”

“It’s for your gecko’s own good.” Harry said as he made himself comfortable on the couch having decided to hang out with Liam for a little bit.

~*~

When summer break started in June, Harry began his summer classes. He was grateful when the whole family was given him a chance to focus only in school and so far he was doing better. Louis always did his best to keep Josie entertained so she didn’t bother her father when he had to study, but sometimes it was almost impossible when she wanted to spend time with her daddy. That’s when Louis started bringing her over to his parents house more often than before. She would spend the day with Claire either playing on their playground set or in the kiddie pool John had bought them. Seeing Josie in the water freaked Louis out when he knew kids could drown in an inch of water so he started thinking about signing her up for swimming classes. The younger she started learning, the better.

Harry was in a study group with a few classmates that wednesday afternoon while Louis sat with his dad in his backyard watching the girls who were under a tree shade. Josie was wearing her brand new one piece bathing suit and her hair was up in a ponytail after she had complained it kept getting on her face. John would sometimes turn on the water hose and spray them until they were screaming and Louis was gripping the sides of his chair worrying over Josie and Claire getting sick.

“Daddy, go!” Claire yelled so John could spray them again.

Louis tensed up again as soon as his father turned on the water hose and started spraying them. He watched them get out of the pool then run around giggling. While he did that, he couldn’t help but notice Josie’s skin was turning a light shade of red and he prayed it wasn’t a sunburn. He had made sure to put on sunscreen on her and keep her out of direct sunlight. She was so pale and her skin was so sensitive.

“Josie, Claire, come here so I can put more sunscreen on.” Louis waved them over and smiled when Claire ran to him right away while Josie slowly walked over there.

“Thank so much.” Claire told Louis as soon as he was done applying the waterproof sunscreen.

“You are very welcome, sugar!” Louis smiled. “Come here, Josie-Lou, it’s your turn.”

“No, mama.” Josie pouted.

“Baby, you have to or your skin is gonna burn.” Louis tried to convince her but Josie didn’t look too convinced.

“Claire let him put it on.” John said.

Josie stared at Claire and then at Louis before she took a step forward and let Louis put sunscreen all over her body. She looked uncomfortable as he applied it but as soon as he was done, he patted her bum and let her go play again. He smiled when Josie shouted a “thank!” after she realized she had forgotten.

“Thanks for that, dad.” Louis gave his father a smile as he put the sunscreen under his chair. “She never listens anymore. It’s all no no no no from her these days.”

“Just like you.” John chuckled. “She’ll get over it, Lou. It’s just a phase.”

“I hope so. Harry’s still suffering from his scratches.” Louis said. He was still cleaning them up daily to keep them from getting infected.

“Are they close again? Harry and the cat.” John asked out of curiosity when he knew Harry had been the one who had chosen Dusty in that shelter when the cat was still a kitten.

“They are...I think. Harry just gets annoyed ‘cause Dusty is always up his ass when he’s with Josie.” Louis said, then out of nowhere sat up when Josie picked up a thin fallen tree branch and started chasing Claire with it. “Josephine, stop that!” He shouted.

John groaned when Claire picked up another one and swung at Josie, hitting her face with it and making her cry. When Claire realized that she had actually hurt her best friend and her father was coming, she dropped the tree branch and pouted before she started crying.

“Claire Elizabeth, that’s not nice. We don’t do that.” John scolded her, then looked at Louis who had Josie in his arms and was trying to calm her down. “Is she okay? Sorry about that, I didn’t think she was actually going to hit her.” The man apologized then looked at his daughter. “And you’re done playing out here, young lady. That was so mean, we don’t hit people.”

“She’s fine, dad. We should go back inside.” Louis picked Josie up and in his way back to the house grabbed her towel to wrap her up in it.

He thought about going back home to give her a bath, but decided to give her one with Claire. He didn’t want any bad blood between them. John made Claire apologize then sat both girls down at the table to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had made for them. It was as if nothing had happened when they were acting back to the way they always did. They spent the rest of the day there, with Louis letting Josie eat as much as she wanted since she was a little picky on what she ate.

When they got home later that night, Louis settled down on the couch to watch Tangled with Josie. He didn’t even complain anymore at the fact that he always ended up watching Disney movies with her or her kiddie shows. He watched his adult shows when she was napping or at night after she had put her down to bed, but only if he had time or if he and Harry weren’t doing any other adult activities. Which barely happened these days thanks to the little cockblock sitting on his lap.

Louis frowned when he noticed she was being too quiet and still, but brushed it off thinking it was because she was watching the movie. He started running his fingers through her red curls and when he touched her forehead, he noticed she was a bit warmer than usual. She was covered with her baby blanket and when he tried to remove it, she whined and held on to it at the same time she moved to her side and rested her head on his chest.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked her, but Josie never replied.

Louis really started worrying when Harry walked in looking exhausted from study group and Josie didn’t run to greet him at the door.

“Hey!” Harry kissed his lips then the top of Josie’s head, bending down to see if she was asleep when she didn’t respond. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked, hoping she wasn’t getting sick.

“No idea. She’s probably exhausted from the long day.” Louis said.

Harry dumped his backpack by the couch and made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. He came back minutes later with a bowl filled to the max with cereal and took a seat next to Louis to watch the movie. He was halfway done with his cereal, watching Flynn and Rapunzel singing I See The Light when Josie moved to rest against Louis with her back to his chest. He was about to take another bite when Josie threw up out of nowhere all over herself and Louis.

“Oh my god!” Louis exclaimed, and for some reason tried to catch her vomit in his hands to keep it from getting all over Anne’s couch. He didn’t even flinch when a cup full landed in his hands.

“Oh my god ew!” Harry got up and put the bowl on the coffee table.

“Mama…” Josie whimpered.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re okay.” Louis said as he looked around for something to clean her up with. “Harry get a bag and towels, don’t just stand there!”

Harry ran to the kitchen then came back with a plastic bag and a roll of paper towels. He opened the bag so Louis could dump everything in there then gave him paper towels so he could wipe his hands. While Louis did that, he gently wiped around Josie’s mouth and her little hands.

“My b’ankey.” Josie started crying when she saw her blanket completely ruined, wrinkling her nose at the smell and the fact that she still felt awful. “Mama.”

“Honey, it’s fine. We can wash it.” Louis told her, letting Harry grab her so he could wash her up in the kitchen sink.

As soon as Harry had her, Louis grabbed her blanket and ran upstairs to change and wash his hands. Anne and Robin were out having dinner together so now it was on them to get cleaned up and figure out what was wrong with Josie. Louis hoped she wasn’t sick.

While he changed and put all their dirty clothes in the washer, Harry was downstairs trying to clean Josie up, not expecting her to puke on his hand this time. He had quickly washed it away then washed his hands to continue cleaning her up. He filled a plastic cup with water then showed Josie how to rinse her mouth, surprised that she quickly learned.

“Spit it out.” Harry told her. “Like this, muffin.” Harry showed her then let her take a sip before she spit out. “Good job! Do you still feel sick?” Harry asked her, getting his answer when Josie sat down on the edge of the sink and leaned against him.

Harry was glad Anne wasn’t home or she would have said something about Josie’s bare butt touching her countertop after he had taken her clothes off. When he was done and was sure she wasn’t going to throw up again, he let Louis change her into clean pajamas then take her to brush her teeth then to their bedroom to sleep. There was no way they were going to let her sleep all alone in her bedroom.

“I called dad and he said Claire is fine. Josie probably ate more than she should have.” Louis informed Harry who was touching her forehead to make sure she didn’t have a fever.

“And took too much sun. I’m surprised she’s not crying about that.” Harry pointed at her pinkish skin.

“I used a lot of sunscreen.” Louis said defensively.

Harry nodded and decided to let it go when Louis got up and left the room. He came back minutes later holding two water bottles and the clothes he had washed. Josie woke up long enough to get her blanket that was still warm. Louis chuckled when she smiled, knowing how nice it felt to be wrapped up in a warm blanket. She didn’t throw up again and was good as new the next day where Louis made sure not to give her too much to eat. But now she had gotten obsessed with a warm blanket, always standing in front the dryer watching it until it was ready.

The days passed by, Harry continued with summer school and Liam was forgiven. Zayn had moved in back with him and everything was back to normal. Harry had started watching Josie on his free time to let Louis go out in the evenings with Zayn when he spent all day watching Josie and Claire when Evelyn had started working again. Friday evening he kept falling asleep on the couch where he was supposed to be watching Coco with Josie. He had made sure to leave some space for his daughter who wanted to be glued to him at all times. He never thought he would ever be like this when he had always thought fatherhood just wasn’t for him.

“Daddy!” Josie shook him.

“Whaaat?” Harry opened his eyes then squinted at Josie whose face was a few inches away from his.

“Movie.” Josie pointed at the tv.

“I’m watching, baby.” Harry lied.

Josie seemed to believe him and turned to look at the tv and as soon as she did, Harry closed his eyes again and went right back to sleep. Not even a minute later he felt a little hand slap his cheek, making him open his eyes and glare at Josie.

“Do not hit me. Understand? I don’t hit you.” He rubbed his cheek. “You’re lucky I’m not nana and you’re not me when I was little. Your butt would be red by now.”

Josie stared at him then started talking about god knows what since Harry couldn’t understand much of what she was saying. She didn’t look too happy when she kept pointing at the tv where the movie was almost over. Thank the lord, Harry thought as he attempted to get up. He realized he shouldn’t have done that when he pulled on the blanket that Josie was kneeling on top of, sending her tumbling down to the floor where she landed on her hands and knees.

“Fuck.” Harry got up and picked her up when he heard her start to cry. He sat her down on the coffee table and began checking for injuries, frowning when she wasn’t crying anymore, or maybe she was just in shock. “Are you okay, muffin?” Harry asked her, but she only got up and ran out of there and into the kitchen where he could hear her talking.

Minutes later he groaned when he heard his mother’s voice. “Harry Edward!”

“What?” He got up and made his way to the kitchen where Anne had Josie sitting on the countertop with a chocolate chip cookie in her hands.

“Please be more careful with her. She’s not a rag doll.” Anne scolded him, purposely ignoring the way her son was rolling his eyes. “One of these days she’s going to get hurt for real.” Anne set Josie down who hid behind her legs then followed her nana around when Anne started wiping the countertops.

“It was an accident, but did she tell you how she slapped me too?” Harry asked her, then let out an exaggerated gasp and looked down at Josie. “Oh you didn’t!? Oh my bad!” He put his hand over his mouth. “I didn’t know that was supposed to be kept secret.”

“Louise, how many times have mama and I told you that’s not nice. It hurts people.” Anne scolded her.

Josie stared at Harry then at her nana, quickly hiding her cookie behind her back. “A’ciden’, nana.” She shrugged, then ran out of there to go back to the living room.

“At this rate I’m gonna look sixty years old by December.” Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the living room, wanting to laugh when Anne snorted.

By next week on a saturday night Anne had offered to watch Josie so Harry and Louis could go out for a little bit and have fun together. Harry wanted to take Louis to the fair but changed his mind and ended up taking him to Liam’s house where he had a little party going on just for close friends.

“I thought we were going to the fair.” Louis said when Harry took the wrong exit.

“Liam is having a get together at his house and he and Zayn invited us.” Harry informed him, getting mad when the light was green and the car in front of him wasn’t moving. He was about to honk when it moved and sped away.

“Harry…” Louis looked at him.

“They won’t be smoking inside and you don’t have to drink. Zayn is sticking to sprite and so is Barbara because she’s driving Niall.” Harry begged.

“But they will be smoking.” Louis argued.

“Niall is probably not going to smoke, and we’re gonna be with Liam and Zayn. Pretty please!” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and kissed it a few times.

“Fine. But I don’t want you smoking anything. You can drink a little but that’s it.” Louis sighed.

“I love you.” Harry stopped at a red light then leaned across the seat to kiss Louis.

“Love you too.” Louis smiled.

Louis thought there was going to be more people there since Zayn and Liam had a lot of friends, but he was pretty surprised to only find Niall and Barbara there. When he walked into the apartment the first thing he noticed was the box with the Batman high chair Harry had told him about. Zayn was only four months pregnant and Louis wanted to coo at the fact that Liam had gone and got him a chair.

“You came!” Zayn got up from his spot on the couch next to Liam and hugged Louis.

“I wanted to see you guys.” Louis hugged him back.

Louis hugged Barbara then the rest, surprised to see that the only ones drinking were Niall and Liam. He thought they would be smoking, then thought how he was being an asshole for not letting people smoke. He really needed to chill.

“If you’re gonna smoke, smoke outside.” Liam quickly told Niall when he saw him pull out a baggie. “Not in front of Zayn.”

“I knooow!” Niall rolled his eyes. “You’ve told me about a thousand times.”

“Niall leave him alone, he’s just looking after Zee and the baby.” Barbara told Niall, then looked at Zayn and patted his tummy. Niall acted as if he didn’t see Barbara’s dreamy expression.

“How have you been?” Louis asked Zayn. “Has morning sickness started yet?”

“Unfortunately. I spend my mornings puking my guts out.” Zayn complained. “But everything else is going great.”

Louis smiled at him, already seeing the way Zayn’s eyes shined just by talking about his pregnancy. He looked down at his hands wishing he had been the same because now he had no happy memories of his pregnancy. But lucky for him, he now had happy memories with his baby girl. He saw Harry getting up to go with Niall outside and tried to ignore the fact that Harry was going to be around that.

“He can’t get high off of second hand smoke, only if he inhales lots of it.” Liam assured Louis as soon as Harry had shut the door behind him.

Louis nodded and smiled at Liam, happy to hear that. A random movie was playing on the tv but Zayn ended up turning it off half an hour later when no one was watching it. Instead, they started playing UNO because that was the only game Liam had. Niall ended up falling asleep with the cards still in his hands, and Barbara who was supposed to drive him home, was probably higher than Niall was. Liam ended up having to drive them to their apartment, letting Zayn drive Barbara’s car. As soon as Zayn shut the door behind him, the room was too quiet.

“That was a lot of smoking.” Louis finally told Harry.

“Sorry, I should have told them to stop.” Harry apologized. He was laying down on the floor beside the coffee table while Louis was sitting next to him.

“It’s fine. They didn’t do it around me or Zayn.” Louis started running his fingers through Harry’s curls. “I was surprised to see Zayn is still selling.” Louis commented without any kind of judgement in his voice when he had finally gotten over the whole weed thing.

“Gotta make some money for the baby.” Harry shrugged. “I just hope he’s not scamming people again.”

Now he had Louis’ full attention.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

“He used to scam people. He scammed me!” Harry sat up and looked at Louis with wide eyes. “The very first time I bought weed I bought it from him, but it wasn’t weed.”

“Then what was it?” Louis asked, unaware that he had started moving towards Harry until the man wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

“Fucking oregano.” Harry mumbled, hiding his face on the back of Louis’ neck.

His grip around Louis’ waist tightened when he heard him start to laugh. He laughed for what seemed like hours to the point that he was wiping tears from his eyes. He would stop, stare at Harry, then would start laughing all over again.

“How do you confuse weed with oregano?” He laughed.

“It was my first time!” Harry exclaimed, then started laughing too. “I was sixteen.”

“Were you ever high whenever we fucked?” Louis asked.

“Nah. You would have known something was different.” Harry shrugged it off.

“Different how? Lazy? Or extra horny enough to fuck someone’s brains out?” Louis asked. He didn’t know why, but he needed to know.

“Extra horny.” Harry answered. He stayed quiet for a bit, then hooked his chin over Louis’ right shoulder. “I wonder what you would be like.” He said.

“No idea…” Louis trailed off. Now that Harry had planted that in his head, he needed to know for some reason.

“Eh.” Harry stretched then carefully moved Louis so he could get up to go to the kitchen for some water. He couldn’t help but notice the newest ultrasound picture of Zayn’s baby on the countertop and smiled as he looked at it. “Poor Zayn if this baby has Liam’s head.” Harry said as he made his way back to the living room.

“Just like Josie has yours.” Louis grimaced, remembering how his ass had ripped in half.

“And she wears it proudly.” Harry sat down next to Louis, noticing how his boyfriend seemed deep in thought.

“You okay?” Harry asked as he reached for the UNO cards to pick them up.

Louis shrugged. “I just keep thinking that maybe if I hadn’t been like that about weed then maybe we would have been closer. I know those days you were hanging out a lot with Kendall. I knew she smoked, so I thought maybe we would have been closer.”

“I was only hanging out with Kendall because she would buy it. I didn’t have any money or a job.” Harry said.

“But you slept with her.” Louis looked down at his lap.

“It was just one time and it was awkward as fuck.” Harry visibly shuddered. “I didn’t even cum.”

“Oh poor you.” Louis rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t get mad when Kendall was long gone and Harry was his. “Imagine if you had gotten her pregnant.”

“I got you pregnant.” Harry turned to look at Louis, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. “My balls knew Kendall was evil. That’s why they refused to properly work.”

A few seconds of silence passed then Louis burst out laughing. “You’re insane.”

“Let’s stop talking about Kendall.” Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of her name. She was now living in Seattle, far far away from them.

“I kind of want to know what it’s like to be high.” Louis confessed out of nowhere, definitely taking Harry by surprise.

“You want to try? I’m pretty sure Zayn still has some left.” Harry asked him, waiting for Louis to answer. He was biting on his bottom lip and Harry decided he wasn’t going to pressure him to smoke if he didn’t want to.

They went silent for a few seconds until Harry kissed the left side of Louis’ neck then got up to put the game away. Louis stared at him as he walked away towards the closet in the hallway, then looked at the jar of weed Zayn had under the coffee table. He grabbed it and stared at it until Harry’s voice startled him, making him jump a little on his spot. He looked up at him with big blue eyes and the jar still in his hands. Harry stared at his eyes, they were exactly like Josie’s. Same shade of blue, always changing with the light and their surroundings.

“Do you think Zayn would give it to us for free?” Louis asked.

“Nope. Zayn is a friend, but he doesn’t give away his weed for free.” Harry scratched the side of his nose then made his way to Louis as he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. “Do you want to try?” He asked again, putting the money on the table when Louis gave him a small nod. “Lets go outside. Liam is gonna kill us if we do it inside.”

Louis got up and followed Harry as soon as he had grabbed an already rolled joint Niall had prepared but ended up not smoking. When they walked out to the balcony, Louis made sure to close the door then watched as Harry lit it up. He watched Harry do it first with wide blue eyes and when his boyfriend gave it to him, he held it without really knowing what to do. He was gonna ask Harry how to do it when he blew out the biggest cloud of smoke right on his face, making him inhale without really meaning to.

He coughed for a few seconds and then wrinkled his nose. “Ew, it smells bad.”

“It’s not that bad.” Harry chuckled. “Come on, try it.”

“How?” Louis asked, feeling dumb for not knowing. He relaxed when he didn’t see any judgement on Harry’s eyes nor did he make fun of him.

“Like how you smoke a cigarette.” Harry explained.

“I’ve never smoked a cigarette.” Louis told him, blue eyes wide.

Harry took it and started explaining how to do it. Louis coughed a few times until he got the hang of it and started smoking like there was no tomorrow since Harry wasn’t stopping him.

Louis didn’t even feel high, but he was definitely slower. He felt lazy and wanted to lay down. He sat down on the floor and stared straight ahead with glassy red eyes.

“You okay?” Harry asked him. “You want to go lay down?”

When Louis nodded, Harry helped him up and took him inside then into Liam and Zayn’s room. He tripped on a pair of Zayn’s shoes, cursing when he fell on top of Louis.

“No cursing, Harry!” Louis scolded him as he tried to get up, only to end up tripping on Zayn’s shoes. “Fucking Zayn.” He grabbed his shoes and tossed them to the side.

“No cursing…uh whatever.” Harry sat down next to Louis and leaned against the bed, letting Louis crawl on his lap then straddle him.

“I feel funny.” Louis said, looking up at Harry when he placed his warm hand on his forehead.

“It will pass.” Harry told him.

It was interesting to watch Louis after smoking. He was slower and kept looking around the room with his big blue eyes. He started rubbing his back then the sides of his thighs. He kissed the side of his neck then let Louis rest his head on his chest. They were going to have to stay there for a while when he didn’t want his mother to see them like that, and he wasn’t going to expose Josie to them while high. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Louis stirred and looked at him.

“Harry, baby, you know what we should do?” He asked as he ran his hands down Harry’s chest. “You should fuck me.” He said before Harry could ask him what.

“What if Liam and Zayn get back...?” Harry asked. He really wanted to fuck Louis, but he didn’t feel comfortable doing it in his friends apartment.

“Who cares!” Louis snapped. “They won’t cockblock like your daughter.”

“Hey! Leave her alone.” Harry rushed to defend his little piece of his heart.

“Harry!” Louis whined.

“But it has to be quick, okay, baby boy.” Harry traced Louis’ lips with his finger, giving him his classic lopsided smile.

Louis nodded and quickly took his shirt off, pouting when Harry pushed him off his lap and got up. He slowly took off the rest of his clothes while Harry rummaged through Liam’s drawer. When Harry turned back around, he almost dropped the condom and lube when he saw that Louis was already two fingers deep in his own ass.

“You were takin’ forever.” Louis breathlessly told him, leaving Harry completely speechless and a little dazed.

His baby was so pretty. The sight of Louis fingering himself did unexplainable things to him. Like the fact that he was already hard and so turned on he felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t fuck Louis soon, but man, was he distracting.

Not even a moment later, Louis got his attention when he spoke again. “Hurry up and get the fuck over here. My fingers aren’t long enough to reach-”

Before Louis could finish his sentence, Harry got behind him, quickly coated his fingers with lube and stuck them up Louis ass, right beside his own.

“Oh god, Harry...” Louis moaned, the combination of both of their fingers feeling incredible. But when Harry’s long thick appendages dug in deeper, rubbing over his boyfriend’s spot, Louis’ arms collapsed and his face hit Zayn’s pillow as a wave of pleasure rippled through his body. In that moment Louis was so high that he felt like he was dancing on cloud nine.

But even while Louis was lit, he had to be greedy and impatient. “Haazzz, baby.... Love your fing-fingers. But want you inside of me!”

This urgent command annoyed Harry. He wanted to enjoy fingering him, and he hadn’t gotten his fill. So without thinking twice, his unoccupied hand came in contact with Louis round ass, giving it a hard slap.

“Wait.” He demanded, his voice husky and low, and a tad bit threatening.

Louis was so high out of his mind, that he wasn’t fazed at all, if anything the action thrilled him.

“And if I don’t?” He teased. “You gonna punish me, daddy? Spank me til my ass is red, marked with your handprints?” Louis didn’t even give the man time to respond before letting out a high-pitched girly giggle. “I want it, daddy!” He cried out hysterically. “Spank me!”

Harry not one to delay his delivery, landed three hard slaps in quick succession to Louis fat ass, loving the sound it made as well as the loud moan Louis released.

Then Harry bend down and flicked his tongue over Louis’ entrance, giving his fluttering hole a few licks while he groped his left cheek. Wanting to mark him up more, Harry trailed his lips down to where Louis’ bum creased and gave him a hickey right under the rosy outlines of his hands that contrasted well against the creamy skin.

Harry gave Louis’ cock a loving squeeze before putting on the condom, climbing on top of him from behind and slipping inside of him.

“Fiiiiinally.” Louis groaned before letting out a whine.

“Hush,” Harry told him, biting Louis shoulder softly as he rolled his eyes and continued pounding into his tight heat. It always amazed Harry how giving birth had not permanently stretched out Louis’ hole. And because Harry was high, he couldn’t help but say what was on his mind.

“You’re so tight for me baby,” he hummed against his ear, nibbling on it a bit. “I hope you’re always this tight, even after I knock you up again and give you another baby.” Harry told him. “You looked so pretty when you were pregnant, with your milky titties and big belly. I can’t wait for you to be with child again.”

Louis shivered at his boyfriend’s filthy fantasies. However, a part of him, deep down, wouldn’t mind. He might have hated being pregnant with Josie, but now that Harry was with him in a committed relationship, the idea excited him. He couldn’t help himself when he pleaded, “fill me up with your cum, Harry. Wanna give you another baby.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hips apologetically. “I put on a condom, baby. Daddy’s sorry. Next time, okay.”

“No! I want a baby, daddy. Give me another baby!” Louis cried out like a brat, moaning in between sentences. He was so close to coming.

Harry slapped his ass again and then squeezed it. “Not today.”

“But-”

“Not another word or I’ll pull out and finish myself off in front of you.” Harry threatened and Louis immediately shut his mouth, only opening it to moan and to tell his boyfriend that he was close.

“Gonna- Gonna come.” Louis choked out.

“Okay, baby. Come for me.” Harry said softly as he pumped his dick. Then he trailed his fingers up and down Louis’ tummy, while he whispered against his ear. “I’ll get you pregnant before you know it. That’s a promise, mami. Just you wait and see.”

Louis came so hard on his best friend’s sheets that the mess splattered everywhere. But his brain was so cloudy from the intense orgasm and the weed that he didn’t care.

Harry came soon after him, twisting Louis nipples as he did so.

They quickly pulled apart when Liam started screaming at them for having fucked on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	41. XLI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you guys like it!

_They quickly pulled apart when Liam started screaming at them for having fucked on his bed._

“Harry Edward Styles, you have three seconds to get off my bed.” Liam said through gritted teeth, right after he had screamed. Zayn was leaning against the wall by the door eating a donut with one hand and his other resting on his tummy, trying not to laugh.

Harry hopped out of bed too high to remember that he was completely naked. “Li, I am so sorry!! Please forgive me!”

Zayn’s eyes widened and he let out a surprised gasp when he saw Harry’s cock in front of him in its long pink glory. “Wow, he’s bigger than what I thought,” he murmured under his breath.

Louis having heard him let out a high pitched giggle. “He’s my big daddy. Aren’t you Hazzie?” He said in between giggles.

Liam and Zayn were both wide-eyed when they heard him speak, and were even more shocked when the saw the bloodshot red of his eyes and the rosy glow of his cheeks. Their friend was as high as kite, but unlike his boyfriend, he still had the decency to slip on his clothing.

“How big is it?!” Zayn exclaimed when he saw Harry blushing a deep red. He loved to tease him and Louis.

“Zayn!” Liam exclaimed. “Now we have to throw away our sheets.”

“WHAT!? NO!” Zayn stared at Liam as if he was crazy. “What is wrong with you! You know I love those sheets.”

“They have Louis and Harry fluids all over them!” Liam exclaimed rather exasperated.

“So? Throw them in the washer with hot water and double rinse and we’re good to go. You are not throwing away my sheets. My mom bought us those, and they’re the only ones my sensitive nipples can tolerate. You’re fucking crazy if you think you’re throwing those out.” Zayn rolled his eyes and walked out of there, small butt swaying, going to get another donut.

Liam glared at Harry and Louis who had his arms around Harry’s neck and was trying to kiss him. “Put them in the washer.” He said then walked out, cheeks inflamed with rage.

“I think we really pissed papa Liam off,” Harry told Louis, chuckling while he slowly peeled him off from his body, not wanting to piss his friend off any more than he already had. “We should go, babe.”

Louis whined but obeyed and then handed Harry his clothes so that he could finish dressing. When they were ready to go, Louis pulled off the sheets and went to put them in the washer while Harry got a few bills from his wallet. Once Louis came back, Harry quickly walked to the kitchen where the pregnant man was getting white powdered donuts from a pink box.

“Here, Zee.” Harry said quietly as he slipped the money into Zayn’s hand to pay for the weed they smoked. “Sorry for the mess.” He apologized.

“It’s okay, Big Daddy.” The black-haired man laughed as he tucked the bills into his back pocket before placing his hand on his small round tummy.

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis began giggling behind him. “We better get going,” the green-eyed man sighed as he began walking toward the door.

“Are you too high to drive?” Liam asked as he came out of the bathroom.

“Nah, I’m good.” Harry told his friend. “But I’m not sure about this one.” He said as he nodded his head toward his clingy boyfriend who was giggling as he playfully squeezed Harry’s cute bum through his basketball shorts. “I might have to drive around until he sobers up or falls asleep. I don’t want Josie to see her mama like this.”

“Good idea.” Liam said. “Or Anne. She might murder you.”

“Harry, I’m thirsty.” Louis whined as he hugged him from behind, making it hard for Harry to walk.

Zayn handed Harry a water bottle before the couple left for good. Harry drove them around until Louis sobered up a little and wasn’t acting so weird. When they got home, they found Josie asleep on the couch with the tv on and the cat and dog sleeping on the floor by the couch.

“Oh my god you look so cute.” Louis cooed, kneeling down next to her and started kissing her little hands.

“Don’t wake her up, babe.” Harry mumbled softly next to him.

“The hell…” Louis mumbled when he saw she was holding something. He managed to take it away seeing it was a ten dollar bill. Josie woke up and looked around with a confused expression before looking down at her hand and seeing it was empty.

“My money.” She started looking around until she saw it in her mama’s hand where she snatched it away. “Mine, mama.”

“Where did you get that?” Louis asked her. “Is it nana’s? You know you’re not supposed to take things that aren’t yours.”

“Dad is here.” Harry told him. “Des.”

“Gramps gave you the money?” Louis asked her, knowing he always deposited money in Harry’s account for Josie’s expenses. He was forever grateful for that, even though he knew it hurt Harry’s pride a little bit. Either way they both appreciated the extra help.

“Yeah!” Josie giggled then got up when Anne and Des walked in. “Nana! Gwamps!” She shouted as she ran to both of them.

“Hi baby!” Des picked her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

“Dad, why did you give her ten dollars? That’s a lot.” Harry told him. He was already feeling uncomfortable knowing Des had recently given him money for her. And what was a two and half year old going to do with ten dollars? She didn’t even completely understand the value of money. Just that it was valuable.

“Ten dollars is nothing.” Des waved him off. “She wanted money for ice cream. The truck came around.”

“And then refused to pay for it with her own money.” Anne gave her grandbaby a disapproving look.

“She’s going to save it up.” Des said as he looked around then made his way to the coffee table where Josie had her brand new all pink piggy bank. “Gotta start somewhere for all her future expenses.” He kissed her cheek again before letting her down with her piggy bank. They watched her run to the living room where she hid her piggy bank under the dog’s bed.

Louis shook his head. His daughter was something else. But still cute nonetheless.

“Watch her forget about it in an hour.” Harry told his father, so sure of himself that he was right. How wrong he was.

“Honey, Gemma is coming home tomorrow and your father is spending the night. We have something very important to talk about.” Anne told her son and Louis since he was next to him.

“About what?” Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you leaving Robin to be with him again?” Harry asked, hoping for a no.

“What? No!” Anne exclaimed. “This has nothing to do with us.” Anne reassured him. “I would never get back with your father. I love Robin, you know that, love.” She reminded him.

Harry glanced at his father to see his reaction, but found him showing Josie how to open the piggy bank.

“Is it bad?” He asked them.

“It depends on you and Gemma.” Des told him as he watched Josie take the cap off then put it on again. She looked up at him with a proud smile and he gave her one in return. His granddaughter was so smart and pretty. Des loved her cute red ringlets and blue eyes. He wondered if all his children would give him beautiful grandchildren.

The next day Gemma arrived home just when Louis had finished making breakfast for Josie. He had a horrible headache and he was blaming the weed. It only got worse when Josie saw the scrambled eggs and made a disgusted expression before she pushed the plate away and told him she didn’t want that. She wanted a donut.

“This is what you’re getting.” Louis pushed the plate toward her. “Donuts are bad for you. Who gave you donuts?”

“Daddy.” Josie told him.

Louis wanted to choke Harry in that moment, if he didn’t currently have a headache he totally would. “Well daddy knows you can’t have donuts. Next time he gives you one he won’t get _dessert_!” Louis glared. He was still glaring at her when Gemma walked into the kitchen, her bleach blond hair in a ponytail and her hazel eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I heard someone is not getting _dessert_.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Not if they continue to feed my daughter junk food.” Louis sassed.

“Mama mean! Daddy loves desse....” Josie trailed off, looking at her auntie Gemma for help, not knowing how to pronounce the word.

“Dessert. Say it with me. Dessert.” Gemma stood next to her until she got it right.

“My baby girl is so smart,” Harry said as he walked into the room and gave her a kiss on her little forehead.

“Why are you giving her donuts for breakfast?” Louis asked, seeing Harry narrowing his eyes at Josie. The little shit wasn’t supposed to say anything at all.

“You know I can’t cook, Lewis.” Harry told him, but then continued to explain himself when he saw his boyfriend with his hand on his hip looking unhappy. “Don’t give me that look! You know it’s true, and that day mom wasn’t home. So I had to wing it. Oh and we were out of cereal.”

“We have waffles, Harry! And you could have gone out to get cereal instead of donuts”

“Those were expired, the grocery store was too far away and my child was starving. What? You wanted me to give her expired food. I don’t want CPS on my ass.” Harry defended himself.

“Don’t cuss in front of her,” Des reprimanded his son as he came into the room, Robin nodding his head in agreement behind him.

“Ass!” Josie giggled.

“No! Shut up, dude.” Harry covered her mouth with his hand, hearing her trying to say ass as much as she could.

“Don’t tell her to shut up, Harold!” Anne shouted as walked into the kitchen and snatched her granddaughter out of her son’s arms. Josie willingly went to her, sticking her tongue out at her daddy.

“Do you all see how fake this child is?” Harry looked at his family. Gemma laughed when she saw them, and the older men shook their heads. “I blame Louis.” Harry assumed.

Louis was going to argue, but a sharp pain on his head had him telling them he had a headache as he walked away to get pain pills.

Harry looked concerned but decided to give him his space. He also understand why, remembering the day after the first time he had gotten high.

“Okay!” Gemma clapped once. “I was told we needed to talk. What is this family meeting about? I didn’t drive all the way down here to chit chat.” She joked as she looked at parents.

“Let’s all go sit in the family room.” Anne said, her voice sounding a bit worried. She let Josie down to play with the pets. As soon as Balto saw her coming at full speed he ran out of there, but it was futile when she caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him kisses. She giggled when he gave her some back.

“So...” Des began after everyone got situated, Louis had come back down and sat next to Harry and Gemma on the couch. “I um,” the man paused, “I have some news.”

He looked around and saw his children waiting for him to continue. He didn’t know how to or what to say then looked at Anne for help.

“You have a brother.” Anne told them.

“What?” Harry and Gemma shouted at the same time.

“Mom...you had another baby?” Gemma asked.

“No, you dumbass.” Harry rolled his eyes. “If she did he would be here living with us.”

“Harry, watch your mouth.” Robin sighed. “Do not call your sister names.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded respectfully. “Obviously,” he glared at his biological father, “it’s Desmond’s kid.”

“Son,” Des sighed, “Let me explain, please.”

“Did you get some lady pregnant? Do we have a baby brother that was born yesterday?” Harry demanded to know, his voice rising by the second and filled with anger.

Louis put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Calm down, Hazza, or you’ll scare Josie.”

Harry looked at his daughter who had found a dime and was putting it in her piggy bank. She then grabbed a paper clip that was on the floor and put it in there too. He was gonna have to go through it to get all of that junk out when God only knew what else she had put in there.

“He is four months older than you, Harry. He lives in Spain with his mother and stepfather.”

Gemma had tears in her eyes and was glaring at Des. “So you cheated on mom.”

“Why are you telling us this now? After twenty years?” Harry asked. “I hope you know we don’t care about him. What I care about is that you’re the biggest piece of cow shit I’ve ever had the chance of knowing.”

“Harry, sweetheart.” Anne looked at her baby boy. “It’s in the past.” She told him gently, hoping that he would accept it faster if he knew she had forgiven his father.

“Really?” Gemma glared at her. “Why is he still allowed in this house?”

“Because he is your father. We had a lot of time to talk about this. I found out when Andres was four years old and-”

“Wait a minute.” Harry interrupted her. “Did you say his name is Andres?”

“Harry,” Louis was quick to interrupt, his eyes wide. “There is a thousand guys named Andres who live in Spain,” his voice trembled as he spoke.

Harry ignored him and stared at his father. “What does he look like? Do you have a picture of him?”

Desmond’s eyes widened, along with everyone else in the room, the adults all looking equally confused at Harry’s sudden interest, while Louis looked like he was about to have a stroke. He remembered how Andres had green eyes just like Harry, and how similar their facial features looked. Could he really be Harry’s brother?

“I probably have a picture around here.” Des said as he searched through his phone. “He contacted me not long ago. He wants to meet you kids.”

“Well I don’t want to meet him.” Harry glared at him, defiance in his voice and his arms crossed.

“Honey, he is your brother.” Anne gasped.

“The only sibling I have is Gemma. And the only sibling Gemma has is me. End of.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Harry,” Robin spoke up, hoping to get his son to see reason. “This is not Andres’ fault. He didn’t ask to be born into this family. You’re anger should not be directed at him.”

“I do not care!” Harry raised his voice.

“Harry, dad is right.” Gemma spoke up, looking at her baby brother with tears in her eyes. Now she not only had one baby brother. She had two. “I want to meet him as well.” She told her parents.

Harry stared at her in betrayal, but before he could say anything, Des spoke up. “I found a picture of him!” He handed the phone to Harry who never noticed Louis was about to pass out when he instantly recognized the handsome man in the picture.

“It’s him!” Harry shouted, scaring Josie who was in the middle of vacuuming the family room with the little toy vacuum Des had just gotten her.

“It’s that piece of shit who wanted to fuck you while you were pregnant with my baby!” Harry stood up and yelled, pointing a furious finger at his boyfriend.

“Harry, what in the hell are you talking about?” Anne shouted, looking at her son with shock in her eyes. Had her baby gone mad?

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed, his face red with embarrassment. “I didn’t know he was your brother!”

“Oh my God, oh my God, this cannot be happening.” Harry walked back and forth, about to start hyperventilating.

“What is going on?” Gemma asked.

“When I went to Spain, I met this guy named Andres who lived next door to my Aunt Sara. He was really nice to me during my difficult time and we became friends. Soon after we kinda had a crush on each other...and it turns out he’s your brother.” Louis at that point was as red as a tomato.

“Small world.” Robin said, shrugging when Harry glared at him.

“Does it matter?” Gemma asked Harry. “Louis is with you so who cares. Like mom said, it’s in the past. She forgave dad and moved on so I want to meet him and I don’t care if I have to go to Spain.”

“Don’t worry,” Des smiled softly at his daughter. “He’s already on his way here. His plane should land this evening.”

“You’re a piece of shit.” Harry stared daggers at him. “I hope you know I lost what little respect I had for you. I don’t want to see you anymore and I don’t want your dirty money. I can handle my daughter’s expenses on my own. You should be glad I’m still going to let you see her after all the bullshit you put my mom and this family through.” He said, then grabbed Josie who didn’t let go of the damn vacuum and walked away to his bedroom. If he stayed he was sure he was going to punch Des.

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Louis started getting up, but Anne stopped him.

“Sweety, i think it’s best if you let him cool down a little first. He needs space and time to process all this new information.” She said glad that Louis listened and stayed where he was.

“I’m really sorry.” Des said. “I won’t bring him here if you don’t want me to.” Des sighed.

“The door to this house is open to him. Andres is family. He can come whenever he wants to, after all, he is my children’s brother and Josephine's uncle. I want them all to form a bond.”

Des stared at Anne, regretting every single hurtful thing he had ever done and said to her. She was such a good person, and the best mom. He couldn’t believe that he had let her go. Had pushed her away.

~*~

“Gwamps go bye bye?” Josie asked her daddy who was laying upside down on the bed, watching her vacuum the little balls that came with the toy to make sure she didn’t swallow any.

“Nope, he’s downstairs, muffin.” He sighed. “You missed a spot right there.” He pointed at a spot.

“You do it.” Josie walked up to him and try to give him the vacuum.

“No, you do it. It’s not my mess.” Harry tried not to laugh. His little girl was so bossy, so much like her mother. He didn’t know whether he should find it cute or concerning.

“K, daddy.” She shrugged and went back to playing.

“What else did Des get you?” Harry asked her.

“Gwamps.” Josie corrected him, insistent that her daddy call Desmond that.

“Alright alright. Gramps it is. What did he get you?”

“I clean.” Josie showed him the vacuum.

Harry shook his head when he wasn’t going to get anything else out of her plus he knew Des had gotten her the whole housekeeping set. It was too much and he needed to tell him to stop spoiling her so much. He was going to turn her into a brat. He looked at the door when it opened and Louis walked in with two sodas, a sippy cup and donuts.

“We’re having donuts and soda for breakfast now?” Harry asked him.

“We are having soda and Josie is having milk.” Louis set everything down on the floor then sat down right next to where Harry was. He made Josie sit down next to him before he gave her a glazed donut.

“Haz, baby.” Louis gently ran his fingers through his lover’s curls. “Are you still upset?”

“I am. I just found out Des cheated on my mom and had another kid. Add that to all the bullshit you already know he did.”

“But doesn’t this make sense? Why their marriage was falling apart in the first place?” Louis asked him. “It could have all started with him committing adultery.”

Harry sighed and looked away, deciding to say nothing, not wanting to admit that Louis was right.

“But baby, none of that matters.” Louis reminded him. “What’s important now is that you have a brother, who wants to meet you.”

“Does he even know I’m the dude that knocked you up?” Harry asked him. “Does he know he’s going to come here and see you? I don’t want him flirting with you. You’re mine.” Harry pulled Louis into his lap possessively.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes he knows and no, he is not going to flirt with me at all. He respects our relationship.” Louis assured him. “He’s really excited to meet Josie, and ecstatic that he’s her uncle.” Louis grinned when a tiny smiled formed on Harry’s lips.

“I’m still really mad at Des. I’m not sure if I’m ever going to forgive him.” Harry looked down at his hands.

“Maybe one day. He’s your dad and he’s very sorry about what he did. Your mom and Gemma forgave him.”

“They forgive too easily. I don’t.” Harry shrugged, grabbing a napkin so his daughter could wipe her hands.

Louis sighed. “Just don’t let this interfere with his and Josie’s relationship. She loves him a lot and he’s going to be a part of her life. He’s a good grandfather to her. So don’t punish him for that.”

“I won’t. I told him I’m still letting him see her. But I won’t take his money anymore.”

“But Harry, we can use that for her college fund, or any future expenses. You don’t even have a job yet.” Louis reminded him. “So let him help us out, at least for now.”

“Fine.” Harry said. “But I already told him to stop and I am not going back there to tell him I take it back. Fuck. That.”

“Whatever. He probably won’t listen to you anyways.” Louis grumbled.

That evening Harry was a nervous mess when Des had gone out to pick Andres up from LAX. He watched Louis bathe Josie after she had gotten the great idea to jump into Anne’s recently planted muddy flower bed. She was not too happy about that when she had ruined the baby plants. Harry had had a very serious talk with her when he didn’t want her to become a brat and by letting her get away with misbehaving. He was sure he was raising a monster.

“All done!” Louis exclaimed as soon as she had put the ugliest dress on her.

“Louis who got her that dress?” A horrified Harry asked him. “It looks hideous.”

“I got it for her.” Louis glared at him. “With your money. It was on sale.”

“No wonder why it was on the clearance rack. Who in their right mind would buy it? She looks like a walking christmas tree, you want her to meet Andres like that? Poor child, here,” Harry went through the dresser to find a pretty blue dress. “Put this one on her. Brings out her lovely eyes.”

“At least you have good taste.” Louis grabbed it and quickly put it on her, ignoring that Josie hated dresses until she lifted the skirt up and hid her face with it as she giggled. “No. We don’t do that. You don’t need to show Andres your undies.”

“Yes!”

“She’s more like you than I thought,” Harry grumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis snapped, his eyes blue icicles piercing into his own.

“Nothing!” Harry quickly said as he grabbed his wallet and left the room before Louis could throw something at him.

He quickly made his way to his car and left without telling anybody. He drove around for almost half an hour then stopped at 7-Eleven to get an Icee. He was still filling the cup when his phone vibrated. He ignored it and instead went to pay for his drink and gas, rolling his eyes at how expensive it was. He was gonna have to start walking everywhere.

He looked at his phone and cursed when he read that his “brother” had arrived and Louis asking him where the hell he was. Harry debated on going to Liam’s just to avoid meeting Andres, but knew that his family would probably come find him and drag him back to the house. So with a heavy sigh, he got in his car and drove back home. He started feeling nauseous the closer he was getting. He felt dizzy and was sweating like a pig and that’s when he realized he should have taken a shower. He had woken up that morning with Josie’s dry drool all over his left arm.

When he got home he took a sip of his drink and stared at the steering wheel wondering what he had done wrong in life to deserve this. It was karma finally getting him. He didn’t understand why his sister wanted to meet Andres. Wasn’t he enough for her? It already bothered him that Louis texted the guy, but now that he was going to be forever part of his family, annoyed him.

He startled when someone knocked on his window. It was Louis and the one knocking was Josie, who was placed on his hip. She seemed to be obsessed with knocking on every surface she could find. He thought about speeding away but had to get out when he saw Louis was already glaring at him.

“They’re all inside waiting for you.” Louis told him as soon as Harry had gotten out of the car.

“Is he inside?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, and he wants to meet you.” Louis grabbed his hand and made him walk towards the house.

Harry could already hear Gemma and Andres talking, his Spanish accent thick and his voice was soft. When he walked into the house they stopped talking and stared at them. Josie put her thumb in her mouth and when she saw Andres, she turned around and hid her face on the crook of Louis’ neck. Good. His baby girl was always on his side.

“Harry!” Anne put her glass of water down on a coaster on the coffee table then got up and made her way to him. Harry was dreading it when that was her way of introducing him to someone.

Before she or Des could make an introduction, Andres stepped forward and smiled at him. In that moment Harry realized how much the guy looked like him. They both had the same eyes and Andres had dimples, smaller ones than Harry, but they were still frighteningly similar.

“I know we got off on the wrong foot a few years ago,” The handsome Spaniard began. “But I was hoping that we could start over?”

Harry didn’t know what to say, but quickly found his voice when he felt Louis pinching his lower back. “I...yeah. Of course.” He forced a smile.

“Thank you.” Andres told him, his gratitude genuine.

Harry nodded but quickly started getting creeped out when Andres was still looking at him. He was an intense guy. He almost sighed in relief when Andres finally looked away and looked at Louis and Josie who hid her face again when she realized she had gotten caught peeking at him.

“Who is this little angel?” Andres asked Louis, smiling kindly at Josie.

“This is Josie.” Louis chuckled as he ran his fingers through her curls. “Josie, this is uncle Andres. Can you say hi?”

“No.” Josie mumbled, as she tried to bury her face further into Louis’ neck.

“Muffin, don’t be rude.” Harry poked her side, making her squirm.

“It’s okay.” Andres smiled. “She just needs a little time to warm up to me.” He said understandingly yet confidently. And Louis knew he was right, after having seen him interact with his many younger siblings.

“How’s your family?” Louis asked him.

“They’re doing great. The little ones wanted to come with me.” He said.

“You have siblings?” Harry asked him out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I have six of them,” he laughed. “All younger than me. So that’s why it was so strange to learn about you, Gemma.” He told her. “I’m no longer the oldest.”

“You’re still older than Harry.” Gemma said.

“Only by four months.” Andres shrugged it off.

Harry turned to look at Des and glared at him before shaking his head, letting him know he was beyond pissed off. Anne noticed how awkward it was and instead offered cake. Josie came out of hiding as soon as she heard that the cake was finally ready after following her nana around all day so she could lick the bowl. She wiggled until Louis let her down then ran past Andres’ legs to catch up to her nana.

Anne came back with a big chocolate cake with Josie right behind her holding paper plates and a ziploc bag full of forks.

Andres put a hand over his mouth to hold in his laugher at the sight. “She sure is ready,” he smiled.

“She loves helping her nana.” Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s hand, entwining their fingers together.

Harry’s body relaxed with Louis’ actions, showing him that he was the one for him. Andres didn’t seem to notice or care about Louis’ romantic gesture, but it still brought great satisfaction to Harry. He watched with amusement in his eyes the way Josie kept staring at Andres, quickly wrapping her arm around Dusty when the cat climbed on the couch that she was leaning against. Dusty kept staring at Andres and Louis was hoping the cat wouldn’t attack him or they would be in big nasty trouble.

“Nice, Dust’.” Josie mumbled against the cat’s ear before kissing the side of his head.

“Watch that cat.” Anne warned Harry and Gemma.

“Uh… is everything okay?” Andres asked Anne, then looked at Des who had no idea what was going on.

“He can get a bit territorial with Josie. He’s like her third parent.” Anne tried to explain.

“That’s cute. My mom got my sisters a cat and he’s very protective of them too.”

“We have a dog too, he’s outside.” Gemma told him. “His name is Balto.”

Andres feeling brave, slowly reached out a hand toward the cat and petted his fur gently.

To everyone’s surprise, Dusty didn’t react badly and stayed still. Andres taking it as a good sign, continued to stroke his fur. Soon the cat started purring and even turned over on his belly, playfully kicking his paws in the air.

“I think he likes me,” Andres chuckled. “Don’t you, boy!”

Harry stared at the felion in betrayal. This was the cat’s second offense.

Josie, wanting Dusty’s attention back, stuck her hand out and began petting the cat a little rougher along with her uncle.

“Mine.” She pouted as she stared him down.

“I know, Josie. Just wanted to pet him. Can I?” Andres asked her.

She thought about it long and hard until she finally nodded, picked the cat up with all her little toddler strength and gave him to Andres who made sure to be gentle.

“He’s heavier than I thought.” Andres kneeled down in front of her so she could continue petting her cat.

“Yeah. Dust’ fat.” Josie agreed, making them all laugh.

“Baby, we don’t say that.” Louis told her.

“Daddy say,” she shrugged.

“When daddy says that, you tell him we don’t say that.” Louis glared at Harry.

“But he is! The furball tries to suffocate me when he sleeps on my face!” Harry exclaimed, making eye contact with Andres, who laughed.

“My cat back home does the same. Looks like we have the same problem.” He said.

To his own surprise, Harry caught himself smiling at his brother, not being able to help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	42. XLII

Andres had spent the rest of the afternoon with them then had left with Des to stay at his house. Harry could definitely see it was a little awkward between them, but he didn’t blame him when he would be worse if he was in his shoes. Anne had invited him over again the following day but Harry still had a few classes to attend so he wasn’t going to be around for breakfast with the family. He was okay with not being around when he still wasn’t used to him and much less knowing that he was his brother.

That morning he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, stopping in his tracks when he saw Josie asleep on the floor, right outside her bedroom. He started freaking out thinking that she was hurt, but when he picked her up, she snuggled up to him and continued sleeping. He peeked into the room where Gemma was asleep and the little spot where Josie had been was still empty when the night before Josie had announced that she was going to sleep on the bed with her auntie.

“You are crazy.” Harry kissed the top of her head as he walked into his bedroom where Louis was still asleep. They had had a long night.

He placed her down on the bed right next to Louis then started walking out but stopped at the door to look back at them. Josie was sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes and he used that time to escape knowing she was going to start crying if he left right in front of her eyes. It didn’t quite work out when she saw him just as he left, but he was running late and ignored her. She was so dramatic sometimes.

All day he couldn’t stop thinking about the long day ahead of him, and when Anne made him and Andres go to the grocery store to get some things for dinner, he thought it was like the end of the world. Harry grabbed a cart and made his way inside with Andres walking next to him. It was awkward and people were staring. Some girls were staring at Andres for too long and Harry rolled his eyes when they started giggling. He wanted to laugh when Andres waved at them and they turned bright red

“So…” Harry started. “How was breakfast?” He asked as he scanned the aisle looking for the canned corn kernels.

“Good.” Andres smiled at him. “It was just a really big breakfast. I thought I was going to explode. I think Josie can eat more than I can.” He chuckled.

“When she wants to.” Harry shrugged. “You’re not used to eating a lot?”

“No. We eat smaller portions. I was also told dinner is at six. We eat dinner around nine back in Spain.” Andres explained, his eyes scanning all the canned goods.

“Wow, that’s really late.” Harry’s eyes widened. “Don’t you get nightmares? I heard people do if they eat really late.”

“We don’t go to bed right after and the portions are really small.” Andres shrugged.

They didn’t speak again for a few minutes since Andres was helping Harry pick some vegetables including cauliflower. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about how Josie was going to freak out as soon as she saw it. Instead of being afraid of monsters in the closet or under the bed, she was scared of cauliflower. But he didn’t blame her when it always make her stomach upset and gassy. When they were finally in the car, Harry dared himself to ask the questions he had been overthinking about all day.

“How long have you known about Des and us?” He asked his half brother.

“I’ve always known my dad is not my biological dad. The first time I asked my mom about my biological dad I was twelve and she refused to tell me who he was. When I was seventeen I found out he was American and that he had another family, that he had been trying to contact me all that time but my mother never allowed him near me.”

“Good. Des is a fuck up so your mother was right to keep you away from him.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“He’s really nice to me.” Andres hesitated.

“He is nice now. Back then he was an abusive alcoholic who left his family.” Harry said with anger seeping into every word. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the man, but he pisses me off and right now I’m really angry at him.”

“I think I understand.” Andres said just as a car got in front of them out of nowhere and Harry had to slam on the brakes to keep them from crashing.

Harry turned his turn signal on, rolled down Andres’ window, switched to the left lane and sped up. “Fucker!” He shouted as he drove past the car to get in front of it again on the right lane.

“Oh my god.” Andres gasped out, his hand over his heart that was beating too fast. “I knew Americans were crazy, but not this crazy.”

“Hey!” Harry pouted, then smiled to let Andres know he was joking. “This is not crazy. Wait until you see crazy.”

“I watch the news.” Andres told him.

Harry laughed before he went back to asking questions. “So when did you finally get to meet dear ol’ father?” He asked.

“When I turned eighteen. We just talked and he told me about you and Gemma but it’s funny how the whole time he talked about you, it never clicked that you were Louis’ Harry. And a few months back I decided I wanted to meet you guys and here I am.” Andres finished with a big smile on his face. “I did have to wait a while to get my visa. Your country is a pain when it comes to that.”

“Bunch of racist cunts right now in the White House.” Harry sighed, slowing down to pull over in his driveway, seeing Josie plastered to the window and the pets on each side of her.

“She’s adorable. This morning she made me vacuum the whole living room carpet and then tried to charge me money for it.” Andres unbuckled himself with a confused expression, wondering why a two and a half year old tried to get money from him, then walked over to the trunk to get the bags out. He had given her a dollar anyway and she had immediately put it in her cute piggy bank.

“Don’t let her boss you around. She knows that’s not okay.” Harry told him, not wanting Josie to start misbehaving.

When they opened the door, Josie barely had time to get out of the way as she shouted daddy at the top of her lungs. Harry tried to keep Balto from running out but the dog was faster and got out through a small space and straight to the street. Harry was going to run after him, hoping to God he wouldn’t get run over when he heard Louis yelling his name then whistling. The dog barely had time to stop when he was turning around and running back inside the house.

“Bad boy!” Josie immediately started reprimanding him. They tried not to laugh when she looked like a mother scolding her child. “No mowe go out! It scawy.” She made him look at her then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Louis thought his heart was going to explode with happiness and love for his baby girl. She was the sweetest toddler, except when she would throw tantrums.

“‘dwes!” Josie let go of the dog and grinned at Andres.

“Hola, hermosa!” Andrés crouched down in front of her and grabbed her little hands, rubbing the top of them and trying not to laugh when she gave him a weird look.

“What does that mean?” Harry asked him.

“It means ‘hello, beautiful.’” Andres smiled at him, but quickly paid attention to Josie when she started talking to him then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the corner of the living room where they kept her toys.

“She didn’t even give me a kiss.” Harry pouted.

“She’s just excited about Andres being here. She loves the attention he gives her. That’s all.” Louis hugged him, glad that they had already brought the bags inside the house when he didn’t feel like going out there.

“I guess that makes sense.” Harry shrugged.

“How was school?” Louis asked as he followed him to the kitchen.

“It was okay. A little boring.” Harry put the bags on the kitchen island then wrapped his arms around Louis hearing Josie and Andres laughing.

Josie continued ignoring Harry for the rest of the afternoon when she was having too much fun with Andres. When Gemma got home she went straight to Andres. Harry was definitely jealous, but he was at least glad that Louis had been plastered to his side so far. He would talk to Andres every now and then, but his attention was mostly on him. Just where Harry wanted it.

“Mama, come play!” Josie ran in and grabbed Louis’ hand then started pulling on it.

“Mama has to help nana and I make dinner.” Harry told her.

“No.” Josie shook her head. “You help an’– an’ mama play.”

“No.” Harry glared at her.

“Yes!” Josie glared right back then smiled when Louis started walking with her, leaving Harry behind to peel potatoes for the big dinner Anne was going to make.

Later that night, the two made up when Josie sat in Harry’s lap while the family watched a movie together.

~*~

At the end of the week on Friday, Harry, Andres and Louis decided to go out to the club. It was Louis’ idea, wanting Harry and Andres to bond more, and he thought that his boyfriend would open up and relax more when he was under the influence. Louis just hoped that Harry didn’t drink too much.

Since none of them were 21 yet, Harry and Andres decided to pregame at Anne’s house. It was a perfect time since Anne, Robin, and Josie were at Evelyn and John’s house for a bbq.

Harry and Andres were sipping Tequila from the bottle, but Harry being a lightweight got drunk only after a few swallows. And before Louis or Andres could make him stop he was already shitfaced.

Harry suddenly stood up with the bottle still in hand, waving it around when he talked.

“Are you ready kids!?” He shouted with a super big cheesy grin on his face, dimples deep and pearly whites sparkling.

“Is he talking about going to the club?” Andres leaned over and whispered into Louis’ ear, giggling as he did so. He was a bit tipsy, but nowhere near as drunk as Harry.

“I think so,” Louis shrugged, unsure.

“I CAN'T HEAR YOU!” Harry shouted.

Andres began laughing hysterically. “He sounds like that voice on the show Josie watches. SpongeBob.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “He must be drunk if he’s referencing spongebob.” This was why Louis didn’t drink, because he knew he was going to have to take care of him.

“LETS GO BIG BROTHER!” Harry linked arms with Andres and then began walking outside. But before they walked out the door Harry looked back at Louis. “And you sweet cheeks, call us that uber please.”

Louis sighed as he called the uber. He couldn’t help smiling afterward when he saw Harry and Andres skipping around the yard like little boys. When the car finally pulled up, they all piled inside, Andres sitting in front and Louis and Harry climbing in the back. Harry insisted on Louis sitting in the center seat so that they could be next to each other. Louis knew that Harry only wanted him close so that he could grope his ass when no one was looking. Harry was such a perv when he drank Tequila.

When they got there, Andres had to grab Harry to keep him from going to the entrance without them. It took them a little while to get in but when they did, Harry was showing Andres the club as if it was the best tourist attraction L.A. had to offer. Louis smiled because they were getting along and were bonding. He sat near the bar and waited for Gemma when she had promised to meet them there. He had invited their friends too, but Niall and Barbara were out of town and those days Zayn was always falling asleep on whatever comfortable surface he could find. Liam did not feel comfortable bringing him to a club much to Zayn’s protests.

“Louis!” Someone shouted right on his ear, making him jump up a little.

He turned around and spotted Gemma grinning at him. “You scared me!”

“Sorry!” She quickly apologized. “Do you want something to drink? I’ll order.”

“Surprise me.” Louis grinned, just as Harry and Andres made their way there. “Surprise them too, but watch Harry, he’s already drunk.”

“Lightweight.” Gemma mocked him but still ordered him the one and only drink she was going to let him drink.

“I’m… I’m not drunk.” Harry looked offended.

“Sure you’re not.” Gemma rolled her eyes then turned around to order their drinks.

“I’m not.” Harry pouted. “Louis, I’m not.” Harry turned to look at Louis who was trying not to laugh, them turned to look at Andres. “I’m not.”

“Of course you’re not. Gemma’s lying.” A way less drunk Andres patted his head as he reassured him that he was fine.

“I gotta pee.” Harry announced just as the bartender who they weren’t even paying attention to served them their drinks.

“Want me to walk you there?” Gemma asked him, watching Harry slowly start to walk.

“I’m good.” Harry waved her off.

Louis grabbed his drink and sipped from it as he watched his boyfriend go. He decided not to drink too much, just in case the other two got wasted. It was always good to have a slightly sober person in the group.

“He’s so clumsy.” Andres told him fondly.

“You should have seen him when he was a kid.” Gemma laughed.

“He refuses to tell me any childhood memories.” Andres chuckled, but Louis could see it had upset him when Harry had flat out refused earlier that day.

“He’ll come around.” Louis set his drink down then turned his back on it to look towards the bathroom.

When he finally saw Harry walking out in one piece, although wobbling, he grabbed his drink. Just as he was about to drink from it, Andres slapped it right out of his hands, the glass shattering onto the floor.

“Andres!” Louis gasped, astonished that such a gentle soul like him would do such a thing.

Harry’s drunk glassy eyes, burned red. That was so rude! How dare he. But before he could get in the Spaniard's face, he was yelling at the man behind the bar, who looked oddly familiar to Harry.

“What did you put in it?” Andres was glaring at the bartender and when Louis finally paid attention to him, he recognized him right away.

“Aiden?”

“What the fuck, man!” Harry shoved Andres who didn’t even move and instead grabbed him by the shoulder.

“He put something in Louis’ drink. I saw him.” He told his brother, his eyes honest and true. “I swear, Harry. I think that man was trying to roofie him.”

It only took a few seconds for Harry to react and when he did, not even Andres could grab him on time to hold him back.

“Did you put something in Louis’ drunk, you sick motherfucker!” Harry shouted as he tried to jump over the counter to kick his ass like he had done so many times before.

“I didn’t do anything!” Aiden shouted as he turned away, trying to get away from Harry’s swinging arms.

“I saw you!” Andres shouted.

“Hey! Let’s go!” Gemma grabbed Harry along with Andres by the back of their shirts so they could leave. She didn’t want them to get in trouble.

“You’re dead! You’re fucking dead!” Harry shouted over the loud music.

Andres struggled to get Harry out of there but when he did he stood in front of him with his hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down while Gemma and Louis waited for their Uber.

“I wanna kill that piece of shit! He’s wanted to have sex with Louis for years. He was gonna rape him, Andres!! I have to make him pay. No one hurts my baby...” Harry told him, trailing off into a drunk mumble.

“I get it. I do.” Andres calmly told him. “But you can't get in trouble. I can’t get in trouble or I’ll have to leave the country and they won’t let me back in.”

Harry suddenly didn’t want him to leave so he nodded and hugged him. “Okay. I’ll be nice for you, big bro.”

“Louis is okay.” Andres continued, hugging him tight.

“Alright. Thank you.” Harry finally nodded then walked up to Louis and hugged him.

But Harry was too drunk to realize that Louis was quietly crying.

He had almost gotten raped. If it wasn’t for Andres there could have been a great chance that Aiden’s plan would have worked. Gemma and Harry usually get wasted so the likelihood of them noticing Aiden taking him away in time was slim. He had gotten lucky. So lucky.

The Uber finally got there and they quickly piled up in it. When they got home Anne was in the living room with Josie in her arms. She looked like she had been crying when she was clinging to her nana refusing to go to sleep even though her eyes were half closed.

“Oh shit!” Harry startled when she turned the light on as soon as they walked in.

“Are you kids drunk!?” Anne exclaimed.

“Just– just a little.” Harry stumbled on his way to her. “Hi baby muffin.”

“Mama.” Josie sniffled then finally separated from Anne to look around, starting to cry more when she saw Louis standing by the door. She made grabby hands at him and Louis was quick to pick her up, kissing her little face.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked. Doing his best to act like he was okay. He needed to be there for his daughter. His number one priority. And Harry was too drunk to handle her.

“She just wanted you. You’re always here at this time and she probably missed you.” Anne explained, noticing Louis had been crying.

“Is everything okay, love?” She asked him, getting up to go to him when Louis burst out crying.

Not wanting Josie to get freaked out, Gemma quickly took her out of Louis’ arms and went upstairs with her to play. Then Andres took the liberty of telling Anne what had happened. By the time he was done, she looked ready to hunt down whoever had tried to hurt Louis.

“And you didn’t call the police or alerted a manager?” Anne asked.

“No...” Andres trailed off. “Harry was trying to fight him. Gemma and I thought it was best to leave immediately.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I guess that was the right thing to do.” She looked at Louis and hugged him. “You alright, sweetheart.”

“I am. Still a bit scared, but I’m good.”

“I’ll tell Des to take care of that man.” Anne kissed his temple.

“No. it’s alright. I don’t want anymore trouble. I just want to go to sleep.” Louis gave her a sad smile.

“Alright, love.” She said, then looked at Andres. “And you are spending the night here.”

“It’s okay, Anne. I can call an uber.” Andres said.

“No, sir. You are staying here. Gemma already set up the air mattress.” Anne insisted.

“Okay.” Andres said. “But I’m going to call Des first to let him know.”

“You do that, love. We don’t want him to worry.” She stroked his cheek before she said goodnight and left to her room.

“Lets go to bed.” Louis walked towards the stairs, but stopped when he saw Josie, noticing Gemma wasn’t with her but Balto kept getting in front of her as if he was keeping her from falling as she slowly walked down the stairs holding tight onto the railing.

“Mama?” Josie looked around until she found him then ran to him, having to tell the dog to excuse her, and held her arms up so her mama could hold her.

“Why did auntie Gemma let you come down here by yourself. You could have fallen.” Louis kissed her cheek then settled her down on her back in his arms, startling when Gemma ran down the stairs and almost tripped.

“Oh my god, Louis! I am so sorry! She was supposed to be sleeping with me.” Gemma quickly apologized.

“She’s fine, Gemma.” Louis gave her a small smile to let her know he wasn’t mad. “But please be more careful next time.”

“Of course.” Gemma nodded, then looked at Harry who was asleep on the couch snoring.

“Want me to help you bring him to his room?” Andres asked.

“Please.” Gemma said, when he saw Louis holding a already sleeping Josie.

They both helped Harry to his bed then said goodnight as Louis made sure Josie was comfortable next to her daddy who was still snoring. He couldn’t understand how she slept through that.

Andres ended up staying another week with them and when he left, it was with the promise of staying in contact and new siblings. Louis was happy they had all bonded, especially Harry and Andres. He could see he was sad his brother was leaving.

~*~

A few weeks later Louis was woken up from his nap with Josie when his phone started ringing. He quickly picked it up from his night table then stared at Josie to make sure she was still asleep before he answered. She had had a rough day after a fire ant had stung her. But that’s what happened when she didn’t listen to him. He was expecting the skin on her foot to look uglier but he was ready for it. Her little eyelids were red from crying and he felt sorry for his baby girl when he knew fire ant stings were extremely painful.

“Hey, Zee.” Louis groggily said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Hey.” Zayn’s voice cracked and Louis sat up when he could tell something was very wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked. “Is the baby okay?” His voice filling with concern for the tiny developing fetus inside his best friend.

“Yeah, Louis. It’s something else... just please don’t be mad at me.” He whispered, his voice laced with fear.

Louis initially sighed in relief just to get worried again. What was Zayn talking about?

“Um I’ll try not to be. What’s up, Zee?” Louis inquired cautiously.

“So Liam and I figured out how I got pregnant....” He began.

“Okay... how? And what does this have to do with me?” Louis said.

The line was quiet for a second before Zayn continued. “It was the lube we used. Apparently you aren’t supposed to use it when having sex with a condom because it will disintegrate the latex enough for cum to escape out of the tip.”

Louis listened his head while his friend explained, but he still didn’t understand what this had to do with him, until it suddenly clicked. The night he and Harry had gotten high at Zayn and Liam’s apartment and fucked in their bed, they had used the same lube that Zayn was currently referring to.

“Oh fuck.” Louis blurted out once he made the connection. “No no no, Zayn I can’t be pregnant right now. Not again.” Louis whimpered hysterically. “Josie is two and half, we’re both in school, neither Harry or I have jobs, and we are still living at Anne’s house. We aren’t ready for another baby! I can’t -”

“Lou! Calm down. You might not even be pregnant! Liam and I used that lube for a month straight. It’s not surprising I got pregnant. But you only used it once, and the chance that the lube disintegrated the condom that one time isn’t big, okay. I just called to tell you to take a test, and make sure that you aren’t pregnant.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right. When Josie wakes up I’ll go buy some.” Louis told him. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Good luck, babe.” Zayn told him before he hung up.

Josie took an eternity to wake up and when she did he grabbed her and her bag and left to the pharmacy. When he got there he held Josie instead of making her walk because she walked way too slow. He stopped in front of the pregnancy tests looking for the cheapest ones which was twenty dollars. Louis shook his head. He was not going to spend that much money on one pregnancy test, first because he couldn’t afford to, and second he wanted to buy more than one. He decided to leave and go to the dollar store where he could get as many as he wanted.

On his way out he made the mistake of walking through the aisle with junk food.

“Mama.” Josie pulled on the collar of his shirt and pointed at a bag of bbq lays. “I want, mama.”

“Not now, baby.” Louis said and kept walking, not expecting her to start crying. Louis sighed when he looked down at her and realized that she was seconds away from throwing a fit if she didn’t get what she wanted. His baby girl was such a brat sometimes but he loved her nonetheless. “I said no.”

“Mama!” She sobbed, tears poured from her blue eyes and ran down her red cheeks. Louis wondered for a moment if he looked like that when he was little, and if he was pregnant, would the baby look like him as well, or more like Harry?

“Hey,” Louis set her down and crouched down in front of her grabbing her arm. “Crying won’t make me buy them for you.” He told her sternly. He didn’t have time for this; he really needed to buy those tests.

“But…” She hiccupped, then pointed at the chips. “P’ease.”

“Mama needs to go to another store and if you wait without crying I’ll buy them for you there, okay.”

Josie stared at him, as if trying to decide whether she should trust him or not. “Okay,” she finally answered and then ended up shrugging only to grab Louis’ hand to walk out of the pharmacy. Louis shook his head, Josie amazed him with how she could easily switch up her emotions.

Louis’ hands were shaking when he parked the car outside of the dollar store. Josie was already trying to unbuckle herself when he went to get her and as soon as he had her, he walked inside the store and went straight to the pregnancy tests grabbing three then the chips. When he paid for them he ignored the looks the cashier was giving him. He took his bag and walked to the back of the store to the bathrooms. He made sure to go into the bigger stall, and made sure Josie stayed at the corner with her back to him playing with a crappy toy he had gotten her to keep her entertained.

He quickly opened all three pregnancy tests and quickly did his business trying to ignore how dirty the restroom was. When he was done, he set a timer and paced back and forth trying to keep Josie from touching anything until it went off. He stopped breathing when it did and stood frozen where he was. Josie stayed quiet and still too, giving him an awkward look. Louis snapped out of it and walked up to the tests he had put on top of toilet paper and looked at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	43. XLIII

_He quickly opened all three pregnancy tests and quickly did his business trying to ignore how dirty the restroom was. When he was done, he set a timer and paced back and forth trying to keep Josie from touching anything until it went off. He stopped breathing when it did and stood frozen where he was. Josie stayed quiet and still too, giving him an awkward look. Louis snapped out of it and walked up to the tests he had put on top of toilet paper and looked at them._

He felt something cold dropping down his back when he saw all the positives. It felt like deja vu back to time when he was in Harry’s bedroom three years ago. He wanted to blame the cheap tests, but when all three were positive he knew that they were not faulty tests or a coincidence at all. He started to silently cry right there as he threw them away then made Josie walk to the sink so they could wash their hands. He ended up almost running out of there to avoid the cashier then quickly left to go back home and think about what he was going to do.

What was he going to tell Harry? How was he going to react this time? Those and many other questions were plaguing his mind as he drove back to Anne’s house. He remembered back to when he found out he was pregnant with Josie and how he could not get an abortion. And he couldn’t bear the thought of getting one now. So one thing he was absolutely sure of was that he was definitely keeping the baby.

When he got home, he parked in front of the house and got out of the car not stopping until he was inside the house. He slowly walked upstairs and sat down on the bed and looked around. The only thing he could think about was how was he going to tell Harry he was pregnant again. It wasn’t until he saw the pile of toys on his bed that he realized he had forgotten Josie in the car. He got up and ran out, almost tripping on his way down the stairs. It was over ninety four degrees outside that day and he knew how hot the inside of the car could get and how fast. He was crying and shaking when he opened the door and Josie’s cries filled the silence as he desperately tried to unbuckle her out of her car seat.

He started crying harder with her in his arms. “You’re okay, you’re okay! Mama’s here! Oh my baby. I’m so sorry!”

He could feel how bad she was shaking against his chest and how her shirt was wet with sweat. He slammed the door closed after getting her chips along with her bag and toy and ran inside to get her out of the heat and give her ice water. He couldn’t stop crying as he watched her drink all the water then ask for more after he had taken her clothes off. What in the actual hell was wrong with him? How could he be such a horrible mother, and to think that he was going to have another baby. He thanked god that neither his or Harry’s parents were home to see how much for a true fuck up he was. He was thankful that his Josie was okay.

When he was sure she had cooled down he gave her a bath and tried to stop feeling guilty for what had happened but he couldn’t. He was very lucky to have remembered right away but the guilt was never going to go away when he had made her suffer those minutes in the scorching heat. Louis had seen the news about kids being left all day inside a hot car and dying, and the thought made him start sobbing again. They were locked in Harry’s bedroom in case anyone got home.

“Mama.” Josie tapped his arm, holding the bag of chips with her other hand. “Dust!” She pointed to the door where they could hear the cat clawing at it then grabbed another chip.

Louis wiped away his tears and smiled. His baby loved that stupid cat to death. He got up and went to go get him, wondering if Dusty would get attached to him when the cat found out that he was pregnant. The cat sniffed him for a few seconds longer than he usually did then ran to the bed where Josie was waiting for him. Louis knew he was paranoid when he started thinking that the cat already knew of his condition.

By the time Harry got home, Louis had no signs of having cried after he had washed his face with cold water. As soon as Harry walked through the door, Josie was on him trying to hug his legs. Harry picked her up and kissed her rosy cheeks. She had a little piece of soft carrot stuck on the right corner of her lips and he grabbed it before Dusty saw her. The cat was sure to lick her clean and Harry hated when he did that. He was her father damn it!

“Daddy, mama fowgot Josie.” She told him.

“She forgot you!? Where did mama forget you?” Harry faked surprise, knowing that she had probably dreamt it all.

“Caw.” She shrugged.

“Where?” Harry asked, thinking that he had heard wrong.

“Caw. Whe’ mama an’ daddy an’ nana an’ papa go bye bye.” Josie explained and looked at Harry as if he was stupid.

“Mama forgot you in the car.” Harry repeated, and when Josie nodded he looked around for Louis. “Louis!” Harry yelled, his voice slowly getting angrier as he called out to him. “Did you really leave our daughter in the car? When it’s almost 100 degrees outside?!”

“It was an accident.” Louis walked in, his eyes red when he was crying again. “I don’t know what happened! I got out of the car and just walked in the house and she didn’t make a noise at all. It just slipped my mind.” He explained guiltily. “I’m sorry!”

Harry sighed as the anger completely evaporated. He had read about how it was possible for something like that to happen, and he was relieved that Louis had remembered and they had avoided a tragedy. The thought made Harry feel nauseous and his eyes fill with tears as he hugged his baby girl closer to his chest. He motioned for Louis to go to him and when he was close, he wrapped his arm around him and kissed the side of his head.

“You’re right, it was an accident.” Harry told him but now Louis wouldn’t stop crying. “It’s okay, babe. You got to her in time.”

Louis nodded and let go of him to hold Josie when she wanted to go to him. He hadn’t noticed Harry was holding a bag with something inside until he put it on the table and told him it was food that Niall’s mom had sent him home with. Louis thanked her a million times when he had been starving. But his appetite quickly went away when he remembered that he was eating for two.

It was a month later when Harry started noticing how weird Louis had been acting. For example, when Josie was napping with Louis, he wouldn’t let her rest her head on his stomach, which was weird because Louis knew how much she liked to. At night when they were spooning, Harry would lay his hand over Louis tummy, and his boyfriend would turn over and get in a different position as if he was uncomfortable. Yeah, Louis was definitely acting weird and he wasn’t going to stop until he find out what was going on.

He had planned to ask him when they were alone and the opportunity finally presented itself. He would rather be fucking Louis, but his boyfriend wasn’t in the mood and of course he was going to respect that. His parents had taken Josie to the carnival with Louis’ parents and Claire. So that gave them some alone time and they decided to spend it watching a movie. As they watched the main character giving birth on the screen he couldn’t help but point out all the inaccuracies. He was a father, so he felt like he was an expert even though he had spent most of Louis’ labor puking his guts out.

“I wonder when she’s going to tell the baby’s father that he’s a father.” Harry said out loud.

“Maybe soon.” Louis sighed as he tried to get comfortable. He felt bloated. He had ate a huge lunch and now he was trying to convince himself that the small pudge sticking through his shirt was a food baby instead of the real one. It was way to early for him to be showing at two months. But when he was around Harry, he always felt more paranoid that he would somehow figure it out.

“Well I hope she tells him soon. He’s a good guy and deserves to know his kid.” Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Louis, pulling him closer to his chest.

After Harry had said those words, the weight of his secret only became heavier, and the guilt of keeping it from Harry only increased tenfold. Louis was going to explode.

“I’m pregnant!” Louis exclaimed. There, it was out in the open.

“No, more like, I just had your baby!” Harry said, then laughed.

Louis picked up the remote and paused the movie. “No, Harry. I am pregnant.” Louis pulled away from him, his hand subconsciously going to his tummy.

“...what?” Harry whispered in shock and then gave Louis a dazed look.

“Don’t make me repeat it.” Louis almost rolled his eyes.

“Well fuck.” Harry said. “Are we keeping it?” He asked, unsure of what else to say when he didn’t want to upset Louis in his fragile state. This explained why he had been so moody and emotional lately. He was like a ticking bomb when he was pregnant.

“I want to. But I don’t know about you. It’s your baby too.” Louis said, even though he had already made up his mind but if Harry wanted something else then they had to have a long conversation about it. It wasn’t something that could be taken lightly.

“Then we’re keeping it.” Harry smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around Louis’ tummy, glad that he was finally allowed to do so without his boy squirming away from him.

“But what are we gonna do? We have no jobs or money. Our parents are helping us take care of Josie. How can we even think about supporting another baby?” Louis was already stressing and Harry couldn’t let that happen.

“I applied at this car shop a few days ago. They had me fix a car and they said they’ll call me back to tell me if I got the job.” Harry threw a peanut butter M&M on the air then tried to catch it in his mouth. He failed, but picked it up without a care in the world and ate it.

“Why are you acting so calm about this?” Louis squinted his eyes and stared at him, suspicious of his relaxed behavior compared to last time they had this conversation three years ago.

“Because I’m happy and grown up and I’m no longer a dick.” Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled Louis into his lap. “I’m actually excited.”

“Really?” Louis cooed. “Because now that you say you’re excited, I’m excited too.” Now that there was a possibility that Harry was getting a job and he was happy about the baby, Louis could finally stop stressing about those problems.

“When are we going to tell our parents?” Harry asked, rubbing Louis’ sides.

“I want to wait.” Louis said. “I know they won’t be happy and they’re only going to stress me out.”

“Whatever you want, baby.” Harry kissed his lips.

Louis had decided to wait to tell their parents to avoid drama, but Dusty was the one that ended up bringing drama into the house when he brought a cat to live with him in the garage. A very pregnant female cat. Josie had discovered them and after attempting to shoo the strange cat away, she had marched right up to her nana to tell her about the cat.

“No! I do not want a stray in my house!” Anne refused to accept the pregnant cat that Harry was already holding.

“But she’s having your grandchildren! We can’t kick her out, mom. They’re Dusty’s babies.” Harry begged.

“If she stays then she’s your responsibility. Those kittens too. I am not spending money on them.” Anne glared at him then went back inside leaving Harry in the garage.

“Daddy.” Josie spoke up from where she was in Louis’ arms.

“Yes, baby?” Harry gave her his full attention, watching her get down and make her way to him.

“I don’t want kitty.” She pouted. “It go bye bye.”

“She has to go bye bye.” Louis corrected her.

“Yeah! She go bye bye.” Josie corrected herself.

Harry sighed and crouched down in front of her. “I know you don’t like her, baby, but she’s having babies and we can’t leave her in the streets. She needs a safe place to have her kittens, and I’m sure she won’t bother you while she’s here just like you won’t bother her. We’ll just leave her here until she gives birth then we can get rid of her. Okay, baby.”

Josie looked at her mama who nodded then looked back at her daddy. “Okay.” She finally agreed just as Anne walked back out with Dusty’s bed.

“They’re staying out here. I don’t want her in my house.” Anne said. “And you better start finding homes for those kittens, Harry Edward.”

“Mom!” Harry groaned. “Don’t be mean. It’s not his fault she got knocked up.”

“No, this is your fault. I told you to neuter him.” Anne glared.

“I felt bad. Those are his boys.” Harry tried to make her understand, seeing Louis shaking his head as he grabbed Josie and went inside the house. Ever since he had left her in the car, he always made sure she was with him at all times no matter what.

“Well now find nice homes for those kittens.” She said.

Harry was left alone with the cats in the garage when Anne went back inside. He placed the bed away from his parents cars and gently placed the pregnant cat on it, cooing when Dusty cuddled up next to her.

“Now you take care of her, Dusty.” He smiled. “I’m glad you’re being a responsible one night stand and soon to be father.” He petted him before he went back inside.

Harry woke up the next morning expecting to find the stray cat where he had left her in the garage with Dusty. But when he went to ask his mom what she was making for breakfast, Harry saw the stray cat in Dusty’s bed which was now in her room.

“Um, did you move the cats in here?” Harry asked, surprised to see them when she had kicked them out.

“I felt bad for them.” Anne explained. “I let you stay in the house with Louis so why not let Dusty and his girlfriend stay too. She’ll also be pregnant for a shorter time period.”

“Mom!” Harry complained. “Don’t compare me to that hoe!”

“Harry, watch your mouth!”

“Why? Josie is still asleep,” he said as his little girl walked into the room, rubbing her eyes sleepily and with her blanket on her shoulder where she would rub her cheek on it. Her eyes widened when she saw Dusty and the stray cat. She looked ready to complain but stayed quiet then left the bedroom.

“Anyway, you have to take them to the vet. I already made an appointment for her today at noon.” Anne said, not noticing the way Harry’s eyes widened.

“Today?” He asked. “Because I can’t today. I have a job interview.” He lied quickly. As he had told Louis, he had already done it and was waiting to hear back. But today he and Louis were scheduled to see Sonia for their first checkup.

“Where?”

“This autoshop. My old boss recommended me and I just have to show up and show them my skills.” Harry explained.

“That’s great, honey!” Anne congratulated him. “I know you’ll get the job.” She said proudly as she kissed his check. “Don’t worry about the vet appointment then. I’ll take the cats and bring Josie with me so she can see the babies too.”

“Thanks mom,” Harry smiled in relief. He and Louis could leave now without having to worry about someone watching her.

Harry walked into his bedroom looking for Louis. He found him standing in front of the bathroom mirror with his shirt up.

“Stop looking at your belly. There’s nothing there yet.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis jumped in surprise when he heard Harry and then yanked his shirt down, his cheeks red in embarrassment from getting caught. “I’m just excited to see the baby today.”

Harry smiled and then wrapped his arms around Louis from behind, putting his hands on Louis’ tummy and rubbing his belly gently.

“Me too, Lou.” He said as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Ready to go?” He nodded.

They both walked down stairs and then went outside and got into Louis’ car. Harry got into the driver’s seat and quickly backed out and drove to the doctors appointment.

“It’s weird not driving by Carl’s Jr. Every time we went to Josie’s appointments your dad would always get you those chicken stars.” Harry gave his lover a reminiscent smile. “I wonder what this kid’s gonna have you craving.”

“Hopefully it’s cheap,” Louis muttered as he looked out the window.

“Baby,” Harry put his hand on Louis’ thigh and gave it a soft squeeze. “I’m going to get that job. Don’t worry.”

“I’m trying not to. But everything is so expensive now.” Louis played with his fingers. “I hope it’s another girl so we don’t have to buy new things for her.”

“It doesn’t matter. As long as they’re healthy I’m happy with whatever we get.” Harry smiled.

A few minutes later he pulled up into the parking lot of the clinic and found a parking spot close to the entrance. They were quickly checked in and soon enough they were looking at the baby on the screen.

“It looks so different from last time.” Louis said in wonder. The first time he had seen his Josie, she was already an almost fully formed baby, and his new baby looked like a tiny seed.

“It does. You’re eight weeks pregnant, that’s the last week of the second month.” Sonia smiled at them and explained when she saw their confused expressions.

She pushed a button and Louis almost burst out crying when he heard his baby’s heartbeat but with happiness came the guilt when his reaction to listening to Josie’s heartbeat for the first time had been completely different.

“Heartbeat sounds strong. Everything looks great, Louis.”

“Thank god.” Louis smiled, then looked at Harry who was wiping unshed tears away.

They held hands and looked at the screen without a worry while back home Anne struggled to put the cats in their cage to drive them down to the vet. It wasn’t until Josie gave Dusty a right scolding that she was able to get the cat inside the cage. When they got there, Josie held her nana’s hand tightly like she was supposed to then walked inside the clinic. Anne filled out paperwork while Josie looked around at all the animals, staring at a turtle someone was holding. She wanted to touch it but was too shy to ask her nana.

“C’mon, sweety, it’s Dusty’s turn.” Anne cheerfully told her as she got up, picked up the cage and grabbed Josie’s hand.

Her cheerfulness and smile quickly turned into a frown as soon as the vet started doing the ultrasound and announced that the cat she had nicknamed “Dusty’s girlfriend” was expecting five kittens. That meant that this wasn’t her first litter, she thought as she glared at Dusty who was completely ignoring his children on the screen. He was too busy cleaning his paws.

“Nana, what that?” Josie asked her, her little finger pointing at the screen.

Anne moved her hand away and whispered to her not to point then started explaining. “Those kittens on the screen, are Dusty’s babies. He’s going to be a daddy of five.” Anne explained.

She chuckled when Josie didn’t look too excited then focused her attention on the vet when he started giving her information about the cat and the babies. She was about a month pregnant and only had one more month left. When the appointment was over and Anne had paid the expensive visit, she drove back home, stopping at Carl’s Jr to get Josie some chicken stars and fries. She found Harry working on a bird’s house that he had promised an elderly neighbor he would make for her and Louis cleaning his car.

“How did it go?” Harry asked on his way to help her with the cage.

“Ca’eful, daddy!” Josie called out and tried to unbuckle herself as soon as she saw her daddy moving the cage. “Dust’ an’ babies.

“I know, muffin. Daddy’s being really careful.” Harry set the cage down on the floor then unbuckled his baby girl and held her in his arms until she started wiggling, trying to get down. “Did you see the babies?” Harry asked her as soon as he set her down and watched her run to the cage and look inside to make sure the cats were okay.

“Yes! Bu’ only little.” Josie put her thumb and index finger close together to show her daddy.

“And they are tiny, right baby?” Louis asked her, squatting down to look inside the cage.

“Louis, don’t do that!” Harry hissed, making sure his mom was still getting the things she had gotten at the clinic from the back of her car.

“Do what?” Louis furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Don’t squat. I feel like you know what is gonna come out!” He said, narrowing his eyes when Louis rolled his eyes.

“Harold, that’s impossible.” Louis rolled his eyes again, wanting to laugh when Josie who had been watching him, tried to roll them too but didn’t quite get the hang of it yet.

“Josie, don’t roll your eyes.” Harry scolded her. “That’s a nasty habit mama needs to work on getting rid of pronto.” He snapped his fingers.

“Yes, daddy’s right.” Louis kissed Josie’s hand. “We need to stop doing that.” He said just as Anne walked up to them holding Josie’s food and a bag from the vet.

“Guess how many kittens she’s having?” She sighed.

“Ten!” Josie shouted, then giggled when her parents turned to look at her with shocked expressions.

“That’s impossible.” Louis looked at Anne with a questioning look.

“Josie-Lou meant five kittens.” Anne said as she gave Josie a pointed look. “And that’s how I know that’s not her first litter so as soon as she has them and they’re old enough to be on their own, she’s out. And you need to start finding homes for the kittens, Harry. And neuter Dusty. I’m serious.”

Harry nodded when he really didn’t want to be dealing with six more cats now that he and Louis had another baby on the way. He looked at Louis who was helping Josie get the cats out and really hoped he got the call that he was hired when he needed to start saving money. He had two more years of college and he was already sort of stressing about all the expenses, how he was going to manage his time and how were they going to tell their parents. But he was trying to follow John’s advice. He worried about his mom’s reaction when she was the one taking care of Josie while they were gone and he didn’t know if she was going to be able to handle another child. If she didn’t want to take care of the new baby, he and Louis were screwed.

“Well, I’m gonna go get started on lunch.” Anne smiled then walked inside the house with the cats following her just as Harry and Louis saw Evelyn approaching them with Claire in her arms.

“Hi, mom.” Louis greeted her with a hug and a kiss for Claire.

“Hi, Ev.” Harry smiled at her.

“Hello, boys.” She said, then looked at Louis. “I was wondering if you could please watch Claire for a few hours. Today was supposed to be my day off but I just got called into work. Your dad will pick her up as soon as he gets off work.”

“Of course, mom. That’s no problem at all.” Louis reached for his little sister and smiled when she went to him right away.

“Thank you thank you! I have to go now. Bye, my babies.” She kissed both of her children’s cheeks, waved at Harry then walked away to her car.

Louis looked at Claire who was being too quiet, then down at Josie when she pulled on his shirt wanting to be picked up. Louis grabbed her by her arm, close to her armpit and easily picked her up, settling her on his hip.

“Alright, girls! Let’s go see what we can do. Maybe we can play with some blocks.” Louis walked inside followed by Harry.

“I got new kitties.” Josie told Claire as soon as Louis set them down in the living room.

“Dusty?” Claire furrowed her little brows and looked around for the cat.

“No, new kitties.” Josie patiently told her, then looked around for the new cat, spotting her on the window sill right under the sunlight.

She made her way there to try and grab her, but was startled when the cat hissed at her. Harry and Louis knew she wasn’t expecting it when she turned around and started crying as she ran to Harry who caught her in his arms and hugged her tight.

“Bad kitty!” Claire screamed and threw a couch pillow at the pregnant cat and luckily for them, it didn’t quite reach it. Louis didn’t want to be dealing with an angry cat, much less one that they were sure was a stray one.

“No. Claire, we don’t do that. I know you’re upset she made Josie cry but we don’t mess with that cat.” He explained to his sister, then looked at Josie. “We’re going to leave her alone, okay girls. I want a yes.”

“But...my kitties, mama.” Josie sniffled, still in her father’s arms who was wiping her face with a kleenex.

“She’s just keeping them safe and warm in her tummy, muffin. She has to finish growing them first before you get to see and hold them. You have to wait, okay.” Harry kissed her forehead and started rubbing her back when she hid her face on the left side of his neck and nodded.

Louis brought out Josie’s toys so the girls could play and while he watched Harry play with them, he wouldn’t stop thinking about getting a job for the rest of the summer. He wanted to help Harry out with the expenses this time when he didn’t want him to get stressed like last time. He knew Harry was going to try and convince him to stay home and watch Josie instead, but Louis was done sitting around doing nothing while his boyfriend busted his butt off working all day. And while he watched him, he thought that babysitting a few of the kids in the neighborhood wouldn’t be a bad idea. But of course, something always had to ruin his plans when he started feeling nauseous.

“I’ll be back.” He told Harry then got up and ran upstairs.

Harry didn’t wonder what was going on when he already knew and felt bad for not being there for Louis again, rubbing his back and telling him he was okay when he had two toddlers to watch. He swore that this time he was going to do everything a supportive boyfriend could do for their pregnant boyfriend.

“Is Louis okay?” Anne startled Harry out of his thoughts when she walked into the living room with food for the girls. She was sure Josie wouldn’t mind sharing her chicken stars and fries with Claire.

“Yeah, he was just about to pee himself. Had been holding it for a while now.” Harry chuckled, hoping his mother didn’t notice how nervous he was. Hiding Louis’ pregnancy was going to be hard and he wasn’t looking forward to it, especially if Louis started showing sooner after he had read that it happened after the first pregnancy while they waited to be called in for their appointment.

When Louis came back, he was wearing his pajamas and looked a little pale, but Harry couldn’t ask him if he was okay when his mom was there feeding his daughter and Claire. That's until Anne noticed and started getting worried.

“Are you okay, honey?” She asked him.

“Yeah.” Louis smiled at her, hoping that he didn't smell like vomit.

“Are you sure? You look a little pale.” She insisted.

“I just have a headache, that’s all. But I already took some advil. I’m sure it will go away soon.” Louis started getting nervous the longer she looked at him.

He wanted to tell her, but he and Harry had agreed to wait as long as they could. He still felt like he needed to at least tell someone, before he exploded. He couldn’t tell Zayn yet when he had been so emotional and stressing so much lately due to financial issues he and Liam were having. The only one left was his father when he was sure he would be completely understanding. He always was. He was Louis’ rock and he wasn’t afraid to tell his secrets to him.

After Anne was done feeding the girls, she left some strawberries and blueberries for them in separate bowls then went back to the kitchen. She was reorganizing her recipes and also thinking about trying some of her grandma’s recipes while her son and Louis watched the girls, unaware of the big storm coming.

****

“Josie let her play with it too, you already had your turn. You can use the shopping cart. You can go shopping, baby. Like mama and nana Anne.” Louis tried to convince his daughter when Claire tried to grab the pram Josie was pushing around but was pushed away by her.

The pram was very popular among them.

“No.” Josie shook her head. “My tuwn, mama.” She told him just as Claire pushed her, grabbed the pram and tried to run away with it.

Louis gasped when he saw Josie going after her and hitting her on the side of her face, then saw Harry getting up when Claire turned around and hit Josie too. Both girls were crying when Harry got there and took the pram away.

“No more stroller if you’re both going to be acting this way. That’s not nice.” He told them and put the pram away from their reach, still refusing to call it by its rightful name which was pram.

“Daddy, no! Mine!” Josie started crying louder while Claire ran to Louis and hid her face on his chest, crying loudly.

“No. Mama told you to stop and you didn’t listen.” Harry said, rolling his eyes when she started stomping on the ground then got on her knees having a meltdown right there.

“Josephine Louise, quit it!” Louis got up and went to get her while Claire watched.

“I want my– my pwam, mama.” She wailed as she laid down on the floor. “Mine!”

“I know, but you’re supposed to let Claire play with it too. She lets you play with her toys.” Louis tried to make her see reason, then picked her up and hugged her.

“No…” She continued wailing.

“Then you can’t play with it if you’re going to be fighting over it.” Louis decided, not expecting when she started crying louder than ever and kicking in his hold.

“She needs to go on time out, Louis.” Harry told him. “This behavior is unacceptable. And we shouldn’t tolerate it.” He said as he grabbed one of the toddler chairs and set it in the corner.

Louis couldn’t even argue with him when he knew he was right and let him grab Josie when he went to get her. Josie was still crying and when she realized what her daddy was going to do, she started kicking harder but he only held her away from his body and let her kick all her little heart desired. That’s until he got annoyed and sat her down on her time out chair. Snot was dripping from her nose and her cheeks were bright red at this point.

“You can stay here for four minutes and think about what you did. And don’t even think about moving or I’m gonna make that seven minutes.” Harry sat her down, sighing when she went stiff in his hold, letting her just drop down on the floor where she was kicking and screaming looking like she was having a seizure.

Harry left her alone and went back to his spot where he could hear Louis telling Claire what she had done was not nice and needed to apologize. Josie continued crying for a few more minutes, making Harry wonder how long she could go before she got tired. Apparently it was a lot when his mother walked in to see what was going on, only to walk right back out when she saw what was going on. But unfortunately for her, Josie had already seen her.

“Nana…” Josie stopped kicking and laid down on the floor, upside down. “Nana, help me.” She cried.

“I’m sorry, baby. But nana can’t help you. You know you’re not supposed to fight and hit. That’s not nice.” Anne explained to her, seeing her thinking about it, then walked out of there back to the kitchen making sure Balto and Dusty didn’t go in there.

The next two minutes were spent in silence where Josie had sat down on the chair on her own and was fiddling with a loose string on her shirt. When time out was out, Harry went to get her and sat down on his spot with her in his lap. He could clearly see she was angry at him when she wouldn’t look at him.

“Are you done pitching a fit?” Harry asked her. “You need to apologize to everybody here.” He told her, smiling when she started apologizing to Louis and Claire, up until it was his turn and she refused to apologize to him.

“Josie…” Louis sighed. “Can you apologize to daddy too? Say, ‘I’m sorry, daddy.” He almost begged, expecting her to not say it until she sighed and apologized.

“Hey,” Harry gently poked her tummy. “I love you. Even when you misbehave, I still love you.”

“Love you.” Josie told him, resting her head on his chest.

“Claire, can you apologize to Josie for hitting her?” Louis asked his sister who was suddenly acting shy. “Go on, baby.” He encouraged her.

“I’m sorry, Josie.” Claire apologized, then got up to hug her, making the adults coo at their cuteness when Josie hugged her back.

Both girls went down for a nap soon after, and when Louis woke them up, he was very happy when they played together for the rest of the day without fighting. Later that day Louis saw his father pull up on his driveway and got up as soon as he stopped to go talk to him. He was going to tell him. He couldn’t keep it from him. He left Josie and Claire with Harry in his car where they were listening to some random songs with Niall who had come over to hang out with Harry. He knew Claire wouldn’t want to leave anytime soon when she was obsessed with Niall while Josie was obsessed with Harry. Louis just wanted to cover her eyes with paper hearts when she always looked at her daddy with heart eyes.

“Lou!” John smiled at his son and went to hug him. “I was just about to go pick Claire up and see you. Have you been hiding from me?” He teased.

“No.” Louis nervously chuckled. “I’ve been a bit busy with Josie and trying to find a job. I want to start working.” He followed his dad into their home and Louis felt bad when he was relieved that his mom wasn’t home yet.

“Have you applied anywhere?” His dad asked as he dropped his bag on the kitchen counter then went to get a water bottle, giving Louis one too who was suddenly too thirsty. He thought his nervousness was making him thirsty.

“No. I’ve actually been thinking about babysitting a few kids. I want to earn money but I don’t want to leave Josie alone. I do that a lot when I’m in school and I feel bad.”He explained.

He took a seat on one of the barstools watching his dad walk around the kitchen until the man sat down next to him. It made Louis even more nervous when now all his father’s attention was on him. He had always loved all the attention he gave him, but now he wished he was multitasking as he talked to him so all the attention and his father’s eyes wouldn’t be on him.

“I get that you feel bad but it has to be done. This is so you can give her a good comfortable life. I think the babysitting job is a good idea.” John approved, then smiled. “You can watch Claire. Your mother and I have been wanting to pull her out of that daycare for a while now but we don’t want to bother Anne.” He sighed.

“Why? Dad, is there something wrong? Anyone bothering her?” Louis quickly went into protective big brother mode.

“There’s a biter in her class and he bit her a few weeks ago and I don’t want that kid near her.” John explained. “I argued with his parents because they can’t accept their son would do that.”

“Assholes.” Louis scoffed. “I’ll watch her, dad.”

“Thank you, son. It will be for the summer only. We’ll find a new place by the time you start school.” John sounded relieved, and Louis completely understood. He lowkey wished his sister would have done the same thing to that boy. An eye for an eye and all that. But his baby sister wasn’t a cannibal.

“I should tell you,” Louis chuckled. “She and Josie fought earlier today over that pram, but don’t worry, Harry and I got it under control.”

“Kids.” John shook his head in amusement. “Where did you guys even get her that stroller? I feel it's too fancy for a toy.” John asked, referring to the stroller that according to Evelyn was a classic bassinet pram and had been searching for the perfect one for Claire for Christmas..

“It’s a pram, dad.” Louis corrected him.

“Same thing.” John, always so stubborn, shrugged.

“According to google, a pram is designed to carry newborns and younger babies, like when they're lying down and it can’t be folded flat. A stroller can be folded, and is for older babies.” Louis explained.

“Still a stroller.” John singsonged.

“You’re impossible.” Louis shook his head and grinned down at the countertop where he was drawing random shapes on it with his finger. “And Anne got it for her last year for Christmas.”

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” John finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

“How did you know?” Louis’ lips quivered, feeling emotional out of nowhere.

“I know you. I could tell as soon as you walked up to me.”

Louis was crying by then, feeling embarrassed that he couldn’t even contain his tears.

“I’m pregnant.” Louis finally confessed.

“Does Harry...know?” John hesitated to ask, not knowing what to expect. He gave Louis time to answer on his own without him having to demand the answer out him when his son was already an adult and he didn't want to pressure him.

“He does and he’s okay with it, even happy about it.” Louis shrugged.

“And you’re not? Lou, do you even want this baby?” John asked, knowing he had gone too far when Louis glared at him.

“Of course I want this baby. I don’t feel like...like that anymore.” Louis felt embarrassed. “I’m just so stressed out because this is not the right time and it was an accident. And I need a job because I can’t keep depending on you and Harry. I didn’t even have enough money to buy myself pregnancy tests from the pharmacy. I had to get them from the dollar store!”

“There’s nothing wrong with buying tests from the dollar store. They’re pretty much the same thing. Big pharma are assholes.” John rubbed his son's back to try and calm him down.

“I know, but still.” Louis cried.

“Okay, here’s what’s gonna happen.” John started. “You know I don’t have problem helping you out while you’re still in school. You’re my child and Josie is my grandaughter just like this new baby who I think will be another girl by the way. If you want to get a job then you can, that’s totally your choice. What I don’t want you to do is stress out and harm your health or the baby’s health, or your grades in school.”

“Dad…” Louis started.

“What I want you to do is be happy and live stress free. Enjoy your pregnancy, focus on Josie and school. Don’t slack off. You told me you’re thinking about switching to UCLA so do that. I know you’ll do great. This is just temporary, son. But the damage you could do to yourself and the baby will be permanent. This is what I told Harry one time too and I’m happy to hear he’s following my advice.” John finished with a smile.

“I don’t deserve you!” Louis sobbed and this time he didn’t bother to hide the tears.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” John hugged him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Louis sniffled, not knowing what he would do without his dad. If something ever happened to him, Louis was sure he would die of a broken heart.

“Are you going to tell the rest?” John asked.

“I wanna tell mom but not now” Louis said. “And Harry wants to wait to tell Anne until I can no longer hide it.”

“You know I think the sooner you tell her the better, but whatever keeps you stress free is fine with me.” John kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Have you gone to the doctor yet?”

“I did.” Louis sat up straight with a smile on his face, took out the picture he had in his wallet and showed it to his dad.

“Oh look at them.” John said with fondness in his voice and Louis’s heart warmed up when he knew his dad already loved the baby too. “Such a little eight week old bean.”

“Harry called them an astronaut ‘cause they look like they’re floating in space.” Louis said with a smile on his face.

“That boy and his sense of humor.” John shook his head in amusement. “You know how to pick them, Louis.” He chuckled.

But after everything, he knew his son had picked a good guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	44. XLIV

**_*One Month Later*_ **

“Hey, buddy.” Harry softly said when Dusty opened his eyes. “How are you feeling?” He asked, hoping his beloved cat was doing better than he looked.

“I see he’s waking up. Wonderful.” The veterinary spoke when he walked into the room.

“Is he okay? He looks awful.” Harry asked as he let go of Dusty’s front right paw and moved out of the way.

The doctor didn’t speak as he checked on Dusty and when he was done he pulled away and looked at Harry. “He’s doing good. He’s groggy from the anesthesia but that will pass. You can take him home now but be really careful when you pick him up and put him in his cage. Follow the instructions and please keep miss Josie away. I know they’re best friends but right now Dusty is in no condition to be roughed up.”

“I’ll try.” Harry sighed.

Dr. Holden chuckled and patted Harry’s back as he made his way to the door. “Your mother already paid for the surgery. Call us if you have any questions. You know our emergency phone number.”

“Thanks Dr. Holden.” Harry carefully picked Dusty up and put him in his cage, noticing he was awake. “I know, buddy. I know. But it was necessary.”

It had been a month since Dusty had shown up with that cat and he had finally decided to neuter his cat. It had taken him a month when he needed to save up to cover the costs after he had gotten the job at the auto shop but it turns out that his mother had covered it instead. Now he was working from nine in the morning to seven in the evening. So far his new boss was happy with him and Harry was not going to mess up his new chance. He was dreading going back to school and only working part time when he wasn’t going to make as much money as if he was working full time.

When he got home he was glad to find out that Josie was taking her afternoon nap so she wouldn’t bother a very sleepy cat who just wanted to be left alone. He set the cage in his mom’s bedroom and looked inside of it to make sure Dusty was comfortable. Just as he was getting up he heard the bathroom door closing. He knew it was Louis who had been napping with Josie when no one else was in the house. He glanced one more time at the cage then made his way to the bathroom, worrying when he heard Louis throwing up. He had been doing it a lot and even though he wasn’t sure if it was worse than when he was pregnant with Josie, it still worried him. He tried not to think about the fact that he hadn’t been there for Louis during those tough times.

“Lou? You okay?” Harry softly knocked on the door.

“Yeah. It’ll be over soon.” Louis croaked our just as another wave of nausea hit him and he threw up again.

“Can I come in?” Harry asked.

He came in anyway when Louis didn’t answer. His poor boyfriend was on his knees in front of the toilet, puking his guts out. Harry definitely started worrying when he saw how pale he looked and his cheekbones were more prominent. He had definitely been losing weight when he should be gaining.

“Have you been throwing up a lot?” Harry asked as he walked to the sink, grabbed a hand towel and wet it. “You look so sick, baby.” He wiped Louis’ sweaty face, hearing him let out a sigh of relief.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I can’t keep anything down and it’s been going on all day. I think your mom is starting to notice too.” Louis decided to confess, not wanting to keep things from Harry. Then out of nowhere he started crying. His crying was interrupted when he threw up again.

“I’m gonna take you to the hospital, okay. This isn’t normal.” Harry told him and when Louis nodded instead of arguing that he was fine, he knew he was really sick.

“What about Josie?” Louis mumbled.

“We’ll have no choice but to take her. Mom isn’t home.” Harry sighed. “Do you need to stay here or do you want me to take you back to bed?”

“I’ll stay here.” Louis said, then laid down on the clean floor (thank god for his mom who had cleaned it) and closed his eyes.

Harry quickly went to check on Dusty again who was still asleep and made sure to leave him his litter box, water and food close by then made his way to his and Louis’ bedroom to change Josie out of her pajamas. She ended up waking up just as he was finishing putting her shoes on and stared at him with squinting eyes before she rolled on her stomach and looked around.

“Cmon, muffin. We have to take mama to the hospital.” Harry rubbed her back then went to get her bag ready, making a mental note to put some plastic bags in there in case Louis threw up again.

He then went to the closet and grabbed clean clothes for Louis, getting more worried when he heard him throwing up again. He didn’t even know what else could he be throwing up when he couldn’t even keep anything down. He left Josie still on the bed looking groggy and went to the bathroom where he helped Louis stand up and brush his teeth. When that was done, he washed his face for him then helped him change into one of his basketball shorts and a short sleeved T-shirt that was big enough so he would feel comfortable. While he helped him change, he couldn’t help but notice the small belly poking out that was hard to the touch.

He put his shoes on, gave him a plastic bag then picked him up, letting him wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He had the bag on his back and called out Josie’s name who ran to him and grabbed his hand. He gave her a smile when she looked up at her mama with wide blue eyes then put her thumb in her mouth.

“Mama’s fine, baby. Don’t you worry.” Harry assured her as they went down the stairs. “Can you be a good big girl and wait here while I help mama into the car?” Harry asked her, knowing that those days she loved to prove she was a big girl that listened ever since Louis had started babysitting kids.

“Yes, daddy.” She quickly nodded and waited right where she was.

Harry quickly helped Louis into the front seat of Louis’ car which was bigger and more comfortable and buckled him up. He then turned around and smiled when he saw Josie standing right where he had told her to wait.

“Good job, muffin! You’re such a big girl!” Harry praised her as he picked her up and buckled her up. When that was done, he got in the driver’s seat and quickly speed dialed Sonia to see if she was available. When she answered and Harry told her what was going on, she told him she’ll meet them at her clinic.

Louis leaned back the seat as far as it could go and then laid down on his side facing Harry. He desperately clutched his belly when his boyfriend made a sharp turn, he did his best to hold in the vomit.

“Hazza,” Louis choked out. “Please slow down. You’re gonna make me sick.” He croaked.

Harry reached out and softly squeezed his lover’s thigh. “I’m sorry, baby.” He apologized and quickly decelerated the car.

“What if something’s wrong?” Louis whispered so softly that Harry had to strain his ears to listen over the outside traffic .“I’ve never felt this shitty when I was pregnant with Josie.” As he talked Louis held his head. Harry could tell a migraine was coming on.

“Ssshhh the baby’s fine, Loubear.” Harry reassured him. “But you should try to drink some water. You’re probably dehydrated.”

Louis groaned. He didn’t want to move, and risk upsetting his stomach which was calm at the moment.

When they got to the clinic, Harry first got Josie out and then went to open Louis’ door. He picked up the ill pregnant man in his arms, rubbing his back as he walked inside. Josie was trailing behind her daddy quietly, holding onto his shirt. Harry wanted to tell her that her mama was going to be just fine, but one look at Louis’ face and he wasn’t so sure. He was as white as a sheet.

“Hi,” Harry greeted the receptionist. “We’re here to see Sonia.”

“Appointment for Louis Tomlinson?” She asked.

But before she could respond, Sonia opened the door that led to the examination rooms. “Come on back here, Harry. I’m ready to see him.”

Harry nodded and smiled at her, appreciating that she had gotten here quickly. “Thanks for seeing us on such short notice.”

“Of course, dear. It’s no trouble. I always make time to see my favorite patients. And look, you brought miss Josie along with you! My has she grown up to be such a cutie.” Sonia smiled warmly at her.

Josie shyly hid behind her father’s leg as he sat Louis down on the examination table, not fond of strangers. Harry took a seat on a chair close to the table and Josie quickly followed him.

“So Louis, what’s going on?” Sonia asked, cutting right to the case.

“I’ve been throwing up constantly for the past week and almost all day today.” He explained. “And it just won’t ease up. Whatever I eat I throw up. And even when I don’t eat I still throw up. I don’t know what to do.” “Louis told her in a panicky voice. “I can’t keep anything down I’ve lost five pounds! What if I’m starving the baby?”

“Calm down, Louis.” Sonia told him. “Let’s not jump to conclusions. It sounds like you have a severe case of morning sickness. But I’ll take a look at the baby just to make sure everything is okay.”

Louis nodded as he lifted up his shirt so that she could put the gel on his belly.

If Louis wasn’t so stressed out, Harry would probably laugh at how perplexed Josie looked, staring at all the medicinal equipment in the room. She slowly backed up until her little back collided with his knees then turned around and tried to climb on Harry’s lap. Harry quickly picked her up and sat her down on his lap with her back to his chest.

Josie’s eyes widened more when she saw Sonia put the wand on Louis’ rounded belly and the weird black and white blob appeared on the screen.

“The baby looks healthy! Not underweight at all.” She reassured Louis with a wide grin as she listened to the heartbeat. Fast and strong, the way it should be. “It’s just as I thought. Only really bad morning sickness, dear. I’ll prescribe you something for it.” She said as she turned off the ultrasound machine and gave Louis a towel to wipe off the gel.

“Thank God. I was so worried. I wasn't like this with Josie-” Louis stopped short when a wave of nausea hit him at full force. But Sonia’s quick reflexes saw it coming and instantly held out a bucket for the pregnant man to vomit into. However, because he hadn’t eaten anything, all that calm out was bile and a little water, causing him to dry heave for a few seconds.

“Well, every pregnancy is different.” Sonia told him as she gave him a cup to rinse his mouth out with.

“Daddy, mama has kitties.” Josie whispered, or tried to while she pointed to his stomach. She wasn’t very good at talking quietly.

Sonia started giggling wildly, a look of pure delight and slight confusion on her face. “Kitties!?” She raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry.

“Dusty, our cat, knocked up a stray and now she’s living with us. My mom took her when they went for a check up and did an ultrasound on her.” Harry explained then kissed the top of Josie’s head.

“Josie, sweetheart.” Sonia smiled at her. “Cats have kitties in their belly, but your mama here, has a baby in his belly.”

Harry panicked when she told her that, knowing that Josie couldn’t keep her mouth shut and was sure to tell Anne. But when she gave Sonia a confused look then quickly lost interest, Harry let it go and didn’t worry as much.

“Alright Louis, just try to eat some soup before the medication kicks in, okay.” Sonia told him has they got ready to go. “If you’re still not feeling better please give me a call so we can do some tests.”

“Thank you, Sonia.” Louis smiled and got up with Harry’s help.

“Want me to carry you, love.” His boyfriend asked kindly, looking at Louis as if he was breakable glass.

Louis tried to take a step on his own, but realized he was too exhausted to move.

“Yeah.” Louis mumbled, helplessly.

Harry nodded and picked Louis up then made his way to the door, holding it open for Josie.

“Thank you, Son’a.” Josie waved at the sweet OBGYN before she ran out the door in front of her daddy, always wanting to lead the way.

“Oh my goodness. She is adorable!” Sonia gushed.

They waved goodbye and then made their way to the car and headed home, but quickly picking up the prescription on their way. When they got home, Louis went straight for a nap while Harry made dinner for Josie and warmed up some chicken noodle soup. He thought about putting chicken nuggets in the oven with these fries in the shape of animals. But he knew his mom would get mad if he didn’t give her any veggies.

So he cut up some broccoli and prayed she would eat them with ranch. When dinner was done, he made Josie wash her hands then sat her down on her booster seat and went to get Louis after that. He came back alone when Louis was still heavily sleeping. He served Josie the chicken nuggets with the broccoli, smiling when she grabbed one, dipped it in the ranch sauce and ate it.

“Kecup, daddy. Please.” Josie looked up at him as she chewed on the broccoli.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, please.” Harry told her, then got up to get the ketchup just as Louis walked in.

“I’m starving.” He yawned, taking a seat right next to Josie who continued eating her broccoli.

“I warmed up chicken noodle soup for you. Did you take your medication?” Harry grabbed a bowl then made his way to the stove to serve Louis the soup.

“I did, and I still feel a little nauseous but not as much.” Louis got up to grab a water bottle and a spoon.

“That’s good.” Harry served himself soup too then sat down on Josie’s other side to eat.

They ate in silence, watching Josie carefully dip a chicken nugget in the ketchup then eat it. The pregnant cat made her way to Josie and stood next to her, meowing until Josie dropped a small piece of chicken nugget and then a whole one.

“What have I said about giving your food to the animals?” Louis raised a perfect eyebrow, watching Josie who gave him a challenging look and shamelessly dropped another nugget. “Stop.” Louis said, slowly but firmly.

Josie grabbed another one and made a show of pretending to drop it, giggling and moving her hand away when Louis reached for it. She dipped it in the ketchup then offered it to Harry who ate half of it.

“Thank you, muffin.” Harry kissed her little hand then watched her dip the other half in the ketchup and offer it to Louis. The mother hesitated at first, but ended up eating it when it was his baby girl who was feeding it to him.

When they were done eating, they started cleaning after themselves when Anne had left the kitchen clean. They were putting the clean dishes away while Josie sat on the floor, leaning against a cabinet, reading a book. It was cute how she looked at the pictures and made up her own little story, telling it to the pregnant cat who was laying on her side in her lap. She had started to take a liking to Josie who spoiled her and treated her like royalty. She stopped reading and stared straight ahead then let out a loud sigh.

“Mama, she fat.” She wiggled her toes, petting the sleepy cat. “Where Dust’?” She asked.

“She’s having a lot of babies. That’s why she gained a lot of weight, and that’s okay because she needs all that fat to keep the babies healthy.” Louis explained, wanting her to understand why the cat was fat. Lord forbid she calls him fat when he starts gaining weight. “And we told you Dusty is very tired and he needs to rest.”

Josie gave him an unimpressed look, then tried to push the cat off of her lap. “Fat.” She huffed.

“Is she too heavy now?” Louis asked her and when she nodded, he looked at Harry. “Her legs are probably going numb.” He said.

Harry quickly moved the cat away who yawned and waddled away to hide in the laundry room cabinet where she had been building her nest. Harry had called her ungrateful when his mother had built her a nice nest only for her to sniff it once then completely ignore it. He wondered when she was going to finally give birth as he wiped the countertops. That night when they went to bed, Louis’ nausea had gone away and he could finally get a good night’s sleep.

~*~

Harry didn’t have to wait long for the cat to give birth. A week later, during a hot August night, he heard a knock on his door. He quickly sat up and pulled the bed sheet over Louis’ naked body then got up and put his pajamas on before he went to open the door. He expected Josie to be on the other side of the door but was surprised to find his mother standing in front of him.

“Did something happen?” Harry asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“The cat’s having the babies.” Anne informed him.

“Now!?” Harry exclaimed, then lowered his voice when he saw Louis flinching in his sleep. Those days he had a very light sleep and if he woke up, he always had a hard time going back to sleep. “It’s like...three in the morning.”

“When a baby wants to come out, they will come out no matter what.” Anne shrugged. “I just wanted to let you know so you keep Josie away. You know she loves to snoop in there. Dusty has been pacing back and forth in front of that cabinet and won’t let me get too close.”

“Don’t you think we should keep him away? What if he kills the babies…” Harry hesitated.

“I can hear them and he hasn’t done anything bad or look like he’s going to do something.” Anne defended Dusty. “Anyway, I’m gonna go back downstairs to keep an eye on them. Go back to sleep, love. You have school tomorrow.” She kissed his forehead, then left.

Harry went back to bed, spooning Louis who was still sleeping.

The next morning Anne spent it trying to keep Josie away from the laundry room, but as soon as she heard the babies, it became an almost impossible task when Harry and Louis were in school. Anne had almost had a heart attack when she turned her back on Josie for a few minutes only to discover her in the laundry room, with her head inside the cabinet looking at the babies with wonder and delight in her eyes. The grandmother was surprised when Dusty let the almost three year old close, giving her a chance to finally see the five little furry balls clinging to their mother and crying out to her.

“We’re home!”

Anne turned around to see Harry and Louis walking through the door, and quickly gestured for them to be quiet. She went back to try and look at them, smiling when she saw the black and white kittens wiggling around. Louis immediately fell in love with one that was all white. They looked like a little fluffy cloud. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Josie reaching for that same cat.

“No, baby, leave them alone.” Louis made his way to her and knelt down next to her. When Dusty saw him, he got up and walked up to him, making Louis almost gasp when he rubbed his head on his belly and purred.

“He missed you!” Anne cooed.

“I guess he did.” Louis nervously chuckled.

“Now that you’re here, I’m gonna go back to finish making dinner. Harry, what time are you leaving for work?” Anne asked her son who was looking at his little family and smiling.

“I’m heading out now.” Harry broke out of his little moment.

He jogged upstairs to change into his work clothes, slowing down when his phone started ringing. “Hello?” He answered.

“Zee and I are having a boy!” Liam gushed, taking Harry by surprise.

“What!” Harry exclaimed. “Congrats, man!” He congratulated the proud father to be, feeling happy for him.

“I was hoping for a girl, but hearing its a boy felt equally great. I’m so happy and I just...I had to share the news. Now I just hope I don’t fuck this up. It feels way more real now, and I’m just now realizing this is a brand new human who’s going to depend on Zayn and I.” Liam chuckled, but Harry could tell he was nervous and trying not to freak out.

“You will be an amazing dad, Li. I know it.” Harry sincerely told him, meaning every word.

“I don’t even know how to be a dad.” Liam’s voice trembled.

“I didn’t either. Just kinda followed my gut and there she is, still in one piece. Of course I fuck up all the time but it’s part of parenting a child. You’ll do great, don’t doubt yourself.” Harry said, wanting to tell Liam and Niall that he was going to be a dad again, but bit his tongue when he wanted to tell his mom first even though every time they tried they always chickened out. He talked to Liam for a few more minutes then hung up and went downstairs to eat something quick then left to work after kissing Louis and Josie goodbye.

~*~

Two months passed by quickly. Halloween was quickly approaching, Louis kept getting bigger when he was already five months pregnant, and they were so fucked when they had yet to tell the rest of their families. Everyday that passed by was another day where they would chicken out right when they were about to drop the news. Louis thanked God everyday when for some reason his tummy was smaller. Sonia had told him the baby, which was a boy, was smaller and he was carrying more to his back than to his front. That and loose clothing helped Louis a lot for now. He knew that the day where he would not be able to hide it any longer would come, but for now he was trying his best to hide it.

Sometimes Louis would catch Anne staring at him, and even his own mother. For some reason, Louis had the feeling that they knew, but they just wanted him to spill the beans. Louis wasn’t going to, not when Harry was starting to get stressed again and Anne was always all over him, babying him and trying to make everything better for him. A baby was not a good idea to add to that mess at the moment, even though he was having him and keeping him.

Josie’s reaction to his changing body had been complete disinterest up until she had caught him uncovering it sometimes to rub it and talk to the baby. She had developed the habit of trying to lift his shirt up to say hello to his belly button that was about to pop out at any moment. Louis was truly fucked. Cravings were hitting him hard, followed by heartburn, swollen ankles and extra sensitive nipples. It also didn’t help when he was horny ninety nine percent of the time and Josie refused to sleep in her own bed. Louis was miserable, but he was grateful that at least the temperatures were a bit cooler.

“You’re pregnant.” Zayn said out of nowhere, staring at Louis’ stomach then at Louis, his eyes turning to slits.

“I swear I was going to tell you!” Louis quickly said at the same time he was trying to find a way to grab Josie and make a quick escape. They were in Zayn’s apartment, keeping him company while Liam and Harry worked.

He also wanted to take Josie out of the house and give the kittens some space when his daughter was always all over them. They were also getting them ready to be separated to be able to give them away. Anne had decided to keep the now spayed cat when the whole family had fallen in love with her. Even the dog had taken a liking to her and the kittens, always helping Dusty to keep them in line. Josie loved all the kittens and Louis was dreading the day when they would be given to new owners, knowing his daughter was going to be sad about it.

“Really?” Zayn raised a dark eyebrow, rubbing his cute well rounded and small belly.

“I’m five months along and its a boy.” Louis quickly spilled, slowly realizing that it felt good to talk about his baby to more people other than Harry, his father and Sonia.

“Aw, our babies will be three months apart. They can be best friends.” Zayn said rather dreamily, already planning all the future playdates.

“They will be best friends. I am sure of it.” Louis smiled. “Just like us.”

“And Miss Josie will be a great big sister!” Zayn blew her a kiss that she quickly returned before she focused back on her coloring book. “Does she know? Did Anne get mad, your parents?” Zayn asked.

“We...we haven’t told anyone except my dad. And you of course.” Louis avoided Zayn’s gaze.

“They probably know and are waiting for you to tell them. I’m sorry but you do look bigger. But just the tummy!” Zayn gave Louis a nervous smile. “And your butt.”

“Mama is fat.” Josie giggled.

“Josie!” Louis gasped, trying not to get upset. He felt the baby kicking and quickly put his hand over the spot. This one moved less but caused him awful heartburn.

“Josie, sweety, sugarplum.” Zayn gave her a sweet smile. “Come here please.” He held his hand out for Josie to take, and when she did, he pulled her close to stand in front of him, letting her touch his belly to feel the baby kick. “We do not tell people they’re fat. That’s very rude and you will make them feel sad.”

“Okay.” Josie had the decency to look embarrassed.”Sorry.” She looked down.

Louis smiled when he realized she was finally pronouncing her words better.

“Now go give mama a big hug, please.” Zayn kissed her cheek then let her go to Louis, watching with a smile on his face how the little girl hugged Louis and kissed all over his face, giggling when Louis kissed her.

“You really have to tell the rest.” Zayn told Louis.

“I do, but we chicken out everytime we try to. I’m sure Anne is going to be angry. She’s always telling us we need to work hard and finish school and to not look for trouble.” Louis sighed, watching Josie go back to her old spot.

“Are you sure no one knows? Especially Anne? I mean, she lives with you.” Zayn said as he slowly lifted his swollen ankles and put them on the coffee table.

“She did mention I was gaining weight, but she did ‘cause I overeat when I’m stressed and she worries when it’s not even healthy eating and she’s all for healthy eating habits.” Louis quickly explained when Zayn raised his eyebrows.

“What were you eating?” Zayn asked.

“Tamales…” Louis looked down at his belly, craving them out of nowhere.

“Oh my God, I had some yesterday and they were amazing. Graciela just keeps perfecting them.”

“They are, but I didn’t feel like eating anymore because Harry told her I’m gaining weight because of all the tamales I can’t stop eating.” Louis frowned, remembering that day.

It was midnight and he was on their bed crying his eyes out, still unable to believe Harry had said that. Harry had calmly explained that he had panicked and that was the first thing he had thought, but it wasn’t what he thought about him at all. To him, Louis was perfect and filling in in all the right places, growing their baby and looking pretty like always. Things weren’t bad for Louis anymore when later that night he had gotten fucked then had eaten some of the cherry pie Anne had made that morning.

“Well at least he apologized.” Zayn shrugged after Louis had explained to him what had happened, omitting the part where he had gotten fucked so hard. He didn’t want to make Zayn feel jealous when Liam flat out was refusing to have sex with him, afraid of hurting him and the baby. Louis knew it was a matter of time before Liam broke his no sex rule.

“I would have kicked Liam’s ass.” Zayn slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen, coming back with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. He wordlessly gave one to Louis and they started eating, sharing with Josie who made a disgusted expression when she tasted the pecan ice cream.

“Zayn, you’re always kicking people’s asses.” Louis complained.

“And your daughter can’t appreciate this delicious ice cream.” Zayn retorted.

“She’s like three.” Louis snorted. “She thinks ninety percent of the food is disgusting, except what Anne feeds her.”

“Good luck when you and Harry move out.” Zayn pushed Louis’ spoon away to get to the pecan with the right amount of ice cream around it. “By the way, I stopped selling weed.”

“What? Why?” Louis stared at Zayn who only shrugged.

“I’m about to pop my baby out and I don’t want that around him, in this apartment. I’m making Liam help me clean the whole apartment this weekend.”

“I think that’s great.” Louis nudged the top of Zayn’s foot with the tips of his toes. “You’re like nesting.”

“I am not nesting!” Zayn groaned. “Karen and mom said the same thing but it’s not true.”

“Whatever you say.” Louis snickered, moving his arm out of the way when Zayn tried to smack him but ended up laughing.

~*~

“Mama!”

Louis looked up from his thick textbook to see a kitten climbing his daughter’s leg then her trying to pull her away, only for another two to start climbing her too. Louis knew it was painful so he quickly got up from his chair at the kitchen table to help her. She started crying when the other two started climbing her too. He pulled them away from her and wanted to laugh when the cats followed her as she ran to the other side of the kitchen.

“No!” She shouted when they got closer, grabbing them roughly to put them in their pen.

“Hey! You’re being too rough.” Louis took them away.

“Hurting me.” Josie pouted.

“That doesn’t mean you should hurt them back.” Louis said.

He knew it was no use to put them in their pen when they were learning to climb it and Dusty was out hunting when he was the one to keep them in line. He had proven to be a great father. He took care of them, played with them, and made them behave.

Louis was getting desperate when they wouldn't stay put and wondered how Dusty did it. The thought of him having to deal with five kids of the same age at the same time was too much for him and it made his head hurt. Lord forbid he ever got pregnant with quintuplets. Lucky for him, Dusty ran in and immediately went to get the white fluffy kitten that had strayed too far away. He let the adult cats take care of them, made snacks for Josie then sat down to do his homework. However, the peace didn’t last when Harry got home with Barbara and Niall.

They greeted Louis and Josie and went to look at the kittens. Barbara eyed the white fluffy kitten, but then a cute white one with black paws strolled towards her and looked up at her with big brown eyes.

“Oh my god.” Barbara cooed and picked it up.

“That one is a boy.” Harry told him, glancing at Josie who was watching them with a frown on her face. She was so possessive over the kittens and Harry needed Louis to get her out of there when their friends were going to take a kitten with them.

“You are just adorable.” She kissed the top of his head and held him close to her chest. She looked at Niall who was already looking at her with a smile on his face.

“You want this one?” Niall asked her, seeing her nodding like a small excited child then looked at Harry. “We’ll take this one, H. Are you sure they’re ready to split?” He looked at the other kittens with worry in his eyes. Dusty and the cat Anne had named Sasha were nowhere to be seen.

“They are. He might be a little upset at first but he’ll get used to it.” Harry said, then looked at Louis and Josie. “Babe, why don’t you take Josie upstairs. I have a surprise for her in her room.” He said, remembering he had left a lollipop on top of her dresser. He had told Louis this.

“Come on, baby.” Louis grabbed Josie who pushed his hands away and kept staring at Barbara. “She just wants to see them.” Louis lied and after trying o convince her for a few more seconds, she finally let him take her.

Louis waited upstairs until Harry texted him it was okay to come down again and as soon as Josie saw that the kitten was missing, she looked up at her daddy with the most heartbreaking expression and let out a loud sob.

“Baby…” Harry took a step forward to pick her up, but his heart broke when Josie took a step back and ran to Louis.

“Mama, my kitty.” She ran to Louis and hid her face on his tummy, trying to wrap her arms around him.

Louis looked at Harry with a worried expression then picked his daughter up and held her close, not knowing what to say.

“Baby,” Harry knelt down next to her and tried to make her look at him. “I explained we were going to find new homes for the kittens. And Barbs and Niall wanted a best friend too like you and Dusty. Kitty will be okay with them and they’re going to love him to pieces.” He tried to grab her but Josie clung tighter onto Louis, almost sitting on top of his belly that was definitely sticking out more than usual. It was like the baby had shifted, making his belly look a bit bigger.

They heard the front door opening and Louis looked at Harry with a confused expression. “Who’s that?” Louis asked.

Harry didn’t have time to answer when Anne and Evelyn walked into the kitchen, their eyes focusing on Louis’ stomach. The look on Anne’s face and Josie’s cries were the only things that Louis could focus on. They should have told her months ago, because if they had done that, she wouldn’t look like she was seconds away from murdering them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	45. XLV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry for taking forever to update this story. I"m really busy now and barely have time to write this story and if I'm honest, I was lacking inspiration. I'm not happy with this chapter since it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track soon. I hope you guys like this chapter. I feel bad for giving you guys something crappy after making you wait for so long.

“What is this?” Anne spoke over Josie’s cries, glaring at them.

“I can explain.” Harry quickly stood up and stood protectively in front of Louis, shielding him from Anne’s glares. Even Josie had stopped crying, but still clung to her mother when she saw how angry her nana was.

“I expect you to.” Anne glared as she harshly dropped the bags she had been holding on the table..

“What’s going on?” Robin walked in, followed by John who had Claire in his arms.

The little girl quickly went to her mother when she felt her father tensing up. They were there so she could pick the kitten she wanted after John had promised her one.

“I…I- I knocked up Louis again and we didn’t think him aborting was right so we...we decided to keep the baby. It’s a boy by the way.” Harry hurried to explain, his voice trembling the longer he spoke.

“I really thought you both knew better.” Anne raised her voice. “I thought you were responsible and you were being careful.”

“We were, but things happen.” Harry argued. “You know contraceptives can fail sometimes and we didn’t notice.”

“What are you going to do now? What are you going to do with another child when you’re not even out of school yet and stressed out all the time?” Anne glared. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?” She asked, then looked at Evelyn who was holding Claire. “Did you know?”

“No.” Evelyn shook her head, staring at Louis and her granddaughter then at her husband with narrowed eyes, knowing Louis always told his father everything. “Did you, John?”

“I…” John opened his mouth, but no words would come out.

“I begged him not to say anything. I was so stressed out and I was scared of your reactions.” Louis tried to get up but couldn’t due to the baby’s and Josie’s weight on him.

“What are you gonna do now, Harry Edward!?” Anne screamed, startling Josie who started sniffling before full on sobbing.

“Anne, calm down.” Robin sighed. “I’m sure they already have a plan. Isn’t that right, son?”

Harry felt Louis’ hand gripping the back of his shirt and quickly reached for it, squeezing it to let him know he would always be there for him and their children. He opened his mouth to try and explain his poorly planned plans but was interrupted by his mother, her words ripping right through him and his pride.

“What? Continue living off of us and having more babies?” Anne spat. “When they know they’re still in school and can barely take care of Josie, let alone another baby.”

“Anne,” Evelyn gasped.

“I didn’t ask you to pay for anything.” Harry glared. “You're the one who told me you would.”

“Yes but…” Anne started.

“But nothing! You didn't have to nor do I want you to anymore. I can take care of her myself.” Harry spat.

Louis started crying in that moment because he knew they couldn’t, and now with another baby on the way it was going to be harder. He looked up when he felt someone placing their hands on his shoulders, seeing it was his dad who was staring at Anne.

“Anne, that’s enough.” Robin told her. “You’re not being fair, you know accidents happen.”

“Mama is sad.” Josie placed her small hands on Louis’ cheeks and squeezed them. His lips puckered up and Josie pecked them with her own.

“Mama will be just fine, baby. Let’s take him upstairs so he can take a nap.” Evelyn set Claire down and attempted to grab Josie, but her granddaughter wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and refused to let go of him.

“Listen to grandma, love.” John said, then looked down at Louis. “C’mon, son. Let’s go upstairs so you can rest.”

John was glad when Louis listened and slowly got up with Josie still in his arms, making his way to the stairs. He followed them, making sure his wife and daughter were behind him. Robin gave John an apologetic look before he went after Anne who was going after Harry.

“I don’t really feel like listening to you anymore.” Harry walked to his car to get the snacks he had gotten Louis and Josie on his way home.

“You know how hard it is to raise a child and here you are bringing more into the world!” Anne yelled. “You’re still in school and working all the time. You barely have time for yourself or to just relax.”

“It was an accident!” Harry finally turned around and shouted at her. “I already told you that a thousand times! Louis and I talked about it and as much as we can’t handle another baby like you say, we are not getting rid of him. That’s our son and our choice to have him so deal with it.” Harry shut the car door and walked around her to go back inside.

“Harry…” Anne called for him with tears in her eyes.

Harry stopped in front of the open door and let out a loud sigh, then turned to look at her. “We can’t change things so get over it. If you don’t want to watch Josie anymore then I understand. I’m not going to force you to.” He said before he walked inside, seeing Robin’s sad expression on his way in.

Upstairs, Louis was sitting on his bed unable to stop crying. He didn’t know what was happening when no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t stop crying. Josie was still in his arms hugging her mother and giving him kisses every now and then. Just like Louis would give her kisses whenever she was upset.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m sure Anne didn’t mean it.” Evelyn tried to make him feel better.

“She hates us.” Louis sobbed.

“She doesn’t hate you, she’s just upset about this whole situation. Don’t take it too hard.” John sat down next to Louis and started rubbing his back. “She just worries about Harry.”

Evelyn sat down on Louis’ other side and wrapped an arm around him. She kissed the top of his head and looked at his small belly with a smile on her face.

“How far along are you, sweetheart?” She asked.

Louis sniffled once and wiped his nose. “Five months, almost six.”

“Congratulations, baby. I know you’re having a tough time right now but congratulations. A baby is always a blessing.” She smiled, already thinking of going shopping for things for her new grandson.

There was a soft knock on the door then Harry walked in looking pissed off. Harry’s expression softened as soon as he saw Louis, the way he started crying again, and Josie who frantically but carefully tried to wipe her mother’s tears away with the sleeves of her shirt. His daughter was being such a mom towards her mother and it warmed Harry’s heart that her baby loved him so much and worried about him.

He went to sit next to Louis as soon as John and Evelyn got up. He wrapped his arms around Louis and Josie and kissed the top of his head. He made eye contact with John but quickly averted his gaze, embarrassed about what his mother had done. Anne was still furious and had once again screamed at him about how he was still in school and was working all the time too. Harry knew she was only looking out for him, but that was no way to do it.

His son hadn’t been planned, but there was no way he was going to give him up. Harry already loved his little baby boy more than anything. He started rubbing Louis’ back and wondering if John would let them spend the night in his house or at least let Louis and Josie do. Tensions were running high at the moment and he didn’t want to make Louis sleep in that house.

“It’s okay, baby.” Harry reassured Louis. “Don’t cry.” He looked at John, glad that he knew what he was thinking when the older man nodded.

“We’re gonna go spend the night in your parents house, okay.” Harry kissed his forehead then got up to pack an overnight bag for all three of them. His mother was in her bedroom but he wasn’t going to tell her he was leaving. He loved her, but Louis and their kids came first.

Louis didn’t argue when Evelyn helped him up and silently made his way to his parents house. As soon as they were there, Josie wiggled out of his hold and she and Claire took off towards the toys. Louis was more calm now that he was in his old house. Harry got home soon after that and without being asked started helping John make dinner while the children ran around.

Despite everything, they were happy seeing their Josie being silly with Claire.

****

“You know this is the very first time I’m gonna sleep in your bed and your bedroom.” Harry sat down on the bed, watching Louis dress Josie up in her pajamas. He had just given her a bath.

She had decided to sleep with Claire in her bedroom but had chickened out when she saw her parents were going to sleep in another room.

“Well…” Louis paused, trying to pull Josie’s pajama pants up when she wasn’t helping at all. “You could have back when we were just fu- sleeping together but you never accepted my invitations.”

“What? And have your dad catch us and kill me. No.” Harry shuddered.

“He wouldn’t have.” Louis let Josie go as soon as he was done, watching her run and try to get on his bed which was a little taller than Harry’s.

Harry ended up helping her up then made his way to the side of the bed he had picked, with her in his arms, putting her next to him.

“He can hear a cockroach walking in his kitchen!” Harry exclaimed. He was exaggerating but it was true that his father-in-law had great hearing. “And you weren’t exactly quiet, babe.”

“One, you’re exaggerating. And two, we don’t have cockroaches in this house.” Louis tried to get up on his own but ended up using the bed to help himself up. “I’m gonna go shower. Can you brush her hair? And make sure she doesn’t jump on the bed. I don’t want her to fall. We can’t afford to take her to emergencies right now if she cracks her head open.”

“She won’t.” Harry grabbed her brush and reached for Josie just as she tried to jump over his legs to get off the bed and go after Louis when she saw he was leaving.

They watched her surprised expression when she realized the bed was taller than the one at Anne’s when she slid right off the edge and landed on her butt on the floor. Her feet not quite touching the floor when she thought they would.

“Muffin, be careful!” Harry got up to pick her up, but smiled when his daughter got up before he did and tried to jump back on the bed.

“I’m okay!” She exclaimed, holding onto the bedspread to use it as leverage to get on the bed. “Daddy, help, please!”

“She’s okay.” Harry told Louis as he helped her up when he saw Louis with a hand on his chest. “Tell mama you’re okay, muffin. But no running on the bed.”

“I’m okay, mama.” Josie walked up to Louis where he was standing by the bed and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

“You are, baby!” Louis hugged her tight, giving her kisses and smiling when she kissed him again. “I have to go take a bath but I’ll be back, okay. I’ll just be in there.” He pointed to his bathroom.

“Okay, but not- don’t leave without me, mama.” Josie held on tighter onto Louis.

Louis kissed her forehead one more time. His daughter had gotten clingier ever since the Anne incident, completely refusing to leave Louis alone.

“I won’t, baby. If you need me just go over there and knock on the door, okay. Or ask daddy.” Louis said, and when she nodded, he let her go and went to take a shower.

While he showered, Louis couldn’t help but burst out crying. He tried to keep his sobbing at a minimum when he didn’t want Harry to hear him. He didn’t want to stress him out more than he knew he was already stressed. When he was done showering he quickly got out, tried to dry his body and then changed, all the while hearing Harry and his daughter laughing in the bathroom.

When he got out of the bathroom he saw Harry playing airplane with Josie, but soon their baby started getting sleepy. That’s when Harry tucked her in in the middle of the bed, making sure she had her blanket and teddy bear with her. She liked to snuggle with both of them. Harry quickly showered then went to bed, but not before smacking Louis’ bum who tried to kick him.

“That one actually hurt.” Louis pouted.

“Sorry, baby.” Harry apologized, reaching out to kiss Louis goodnight. Minutes later Louis was sound asleep while Harry stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. But after two hours he eventually did, but not before helping Josie go back to sleep by cuddling and humming a lullaby to her.

****

The next day Louis was feeling much better after spending the day with his mom before she had to leave for work. He knew Harry still wasn’t talking to his mom and he didn’t want to be the reason for their bad relationship at the moment. Anne had helped them a lot and he didn’t want to be ungrateful or have her be angry all the time. He was home watching the kids while his parents and Harry worked. Evelyn had gotten Claire one of Dusty’s kittens and at the moment both girls were playing with her. He kept an eye on them as he cooked them lunch, waiting for Harry to come home and have lunch with them when he had promised him he would that morning.

“We should buy Josie a costume for Halloween.” Harry said as soon as he walked into the kitchen where Louis was strapping Claire in her seat. Josie was waiting for her food right next to her.

“Harry…” Louis looked at him with a worried expression. “We can’t afford it right now.”

Harry poured soap on his hands and started washing them, “But John is taking Claire trick-or-treating and he said we can tag along with him. I want Josie to experience everything like a normal child. And that means taking her out for her first ever trick-or-treating experience. Right, baby?” Harry dried his hands and went to kiss his daughter.

“Yes!” Josie shouted, already excited. “I- I’m going with Claire.” She announced.

“Yes you are, muffin.” Harry nodded at his daughter. “And what is miss Claire going to dress up as?” He ruffled Claire’s hair, making her giggle.

“Wonder Woman!” Claire shouted excitedly.

“Aww.” Harry cooed at her, then looked at Louis who was putting the mac and cheese he had made on plates. “Claire is going as little Diana, Lou. We can dress Josie up as Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy. Little Harleen or little Pamela. Imagine how cute it would be.”

Louis sighed as he placed the plates in front of the girls, watching Harry who was in between them. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“Nope. I told you, just because we’re struggling and my mom is being a butt doesn’t mean I’m gonna deprive Josie of a normal childhood. We can go shop for a costume when I get off work today, around five.” Harry grabbed the plate Louis offered him, kissed him and patted his tummy then walked around the table to sit at the head of the table.

“Well...Poison Ivy would fit her. She’s a redhead after all.” Louis said, giving Harry a small smile. He was happy that Harry always put their daughter first.

“Then Poison Ivy it is. I hope we can find one since Halloween is a week away.”

“If we don't then I can make her something.” Louis said as he tried to get comfortable in his chair. They ate in silence until Louis started wondering when they were gonna go back to Anne’s house, if she even wanted them there. All those thoughts made him fidgety, his leg moving up and down at a rapid pace.

“You’re thinking about when we’re gonna go back to my mom’s house, aren’t you?” Harry could see right through him, and it wasn’t like Louis was hiding it when he was barely eating. If he was honest with himself, he had been losing his appetite quite a few times when he was used to eating all the time.

“She’s still mad at me.” Louis pushed his plate away, but still made sure the kids were eating.

“She’s mad at me too, not just you. But like I told her, we can’t change things and she’s gonna have to get over it.” Harry shrugged.

“But I’m scared you’re going to overwork yourself again and get sick. We have our parents insurance but it’s still expensive to have a baby. Maybe I should have him here at home like last time.” Louis suggested.

“Definitely not. You are going to the hospital where they will give you an epidural and will have nurses and Sonia looking after you. I do not want a repeat of you almost dying on me again.”

“I didn’t almost die. My butt just ripped a little and I was exhausted.” Louis argued.

“I said no.” Harry almost glared at him.”You had to have surgery.”

When Louis said nothing, Harry thought he would just let it go. But he should have known he was wrong.

“But it only ripped because it was my first baby. This one will be the second and I don’t know, maybe my butt is more trained now.” Louis continued arguing, ignoring when Harry snorted.

“You’re going to the hospital and that’s final. Or we bring a midwife here if you want to have him at home.”

“Fine. A midwife it is.” Louis sighed, knowing Harry prefered a hospital, but going to one was expensive. “Don’t forget we also have to buy things for him. We don’t have anything.”

“I already have money saved up for that. Gemma said she can get us more diaper liners and we can reuse the covers.” Harry said.

“Good. At least we won’t have to buy diapers.” Louis grabbed his mac and cheese and started eating.

Harry left soon after he had finished his lunch and by the time he came back to pick them up, Evelyn had decided to join them when it turns out she still needed to buy Claire a costume. Louis was holding Josie’s and Claire’s hands as they made their way to the store after his mom had parked the car in front of it. Harry was the first to walk in, purposely ignoring the scary clown costumes choosing to focus on the other less scary ones.

He turned around when he heard Josie start to cry followed by Claire. Josie took a few steps back, refusing to let Louis grab no matter how hard Louis tried. Louis watched his daughter trip Claire and fall down with her in an attempt to get out of the store. Evelyn attempted to pick Claire up but she clung to her legs as she cried.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Harry ran to them and picked up Josie, followed by Claire and ignoring how their loud crying made his ears hurt. “It’s okay, they won’t hurt you. They’re not real, babies.”

“Is everything okay?” A young male employee came up to them.

“They’re just scared of the clowns.” Evelyn told him as she and Louis rubbed their backs.

“Oh no.” The employee looked at the clowns then grabbed a few bags. “I can cover them up while you’re here.” He said as he covered them. “Are you looking for any costumes in particular?”

“Yes, we’re looking for a Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy costumes for the girls.” Evelyn grabbed her daughter as soon as the little girl made grabby hands at her.

“I have the perfect costumes back here.” The employee whose name tag read Nathan said.

They followed him to a section of the store where they had costumes for children. Nathan was quick to grab two packages with the costumes they were looking for.

“Are these okay?” He handed the packages to Evelyn who gave the Poison Ivy one to Louis.

The little redhead girl on the front was wearing an all green costume complete with a tutu and top, thighs, artificial leaves across the front of the top and a headband made of leaves. Louis thought it was the cutest thing ever and immediately showed Josie who was still in Harry’s arms.

“Look, baby. Do you like it?” He asked her, smiling when she looked at it and shyly nodded since Nathan was still standing there. “Do you have a size bigger? This one is a size too small.” Louis asked Nathan who immediately started looking for the right sized one.

Louis wanted to laugh when Claire was already holding her costume which had a blue tutu with a Wonder Woman top similar to Josie’s green one. It also had a cape, a headband and the arm gauntlets. When Louis got the right size costume, they were quick to pay and leave the store. When they got home almost an hour later, Louis tensed up as soon as he saw Anne outside her house tending the flowers she had in front of her porch.

“Nana!” Josie shouted excitedly as soon as she saw her after not seeing her all day long. “Mama, it nana!” She tried to unbuckle herself but couldn’t.

“I know, baby.” Louis unbuckled her then let Harry get her out of his mom’s car, noticing she was still holding the bag with her costume in it.

He watched her run to Anne who already had her arms open for her grandbaby then listen to her telling her all about her new costume and how she was going to go trick-or-treating with Claire. He looked at his sister who was asleep in her car seat then at his mom who was already watching him. Harry had followed Josie and was now awkwardly standing behind the toddler.

“You don’t have to go back to her house if it makes you uncomfortable. You know that, baby.” Evelyn gave him that motherly look that made Louis want to cry.

“I don’t want Harry to fight with her again over him and Josie staying home.” Louis looked down at his lap.

“Well she’s gonna have to get over it if Harry decides to stay with us. I did it when you moved over there and I know Harry will do the right thing.” Evelyn said.

“You’re starting to sound like nana Beatrice with your Harry will do the right thing.” Louis playfully rolled his eyes.

“Whether you like it or not, she’s right. Sometimes.” She looked up as she said that, making Louis laugh.

“MAMA!” Josie shouted, waving at Louis to come over.

“Go ahead, honey. I’m right behind you and if i have to defend you from her then I will.” Evelyn grabbed his hand and squeezed it once for comfort then got out of the car to get Claire.

Louis took his time to get out of the car then slowly made his way to his baby girl who was patiently waiting for him.

“Hello.” Louis gave Anne a small forced smile, waiting for the woman’s reaction.

“Hello, Louis.” She said.

And that’s how Louis knew she was still angry. He wanted to disappear and show up in his bedroom away from her and the situation.

“Anne, dear, how are you!?” Evelyn suddenly showed up and wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist.

“I am doing okay. You?” Anne politely asked.

“Great! We went to the store to get Halloween costumes for the girls and John is taking them trick-or-treating.” Evelyn filled Anne in on their previous activities, then looked down at Josie. “Isn’t that right, sweets!”

“Yes!” Josie exclaimed, looking up at her with a big smile on her face then looked at Anne and raised her arms up wanting to be held. “I’m going with...with Claire, nana.”

“I heard, baby.” Anne picked her up and lovingly kissed her cheek. “I’m sure you’re gonna have a lot of fun. And what are you going to say when you go and the neighbors open the door and see you wearing your pretty costume?”

Josie’s excited expression completely disappeared when she didn’t know what she was supposed to say.

“Muffin, Claire,” Harry started, making sure a now awake Claire was listening too. “When we go trick-or-treating and the neighbors open the door you say trick or treat! And then they put the candy in your bag and you girls say thank you.” He explained.

“So what do we say?” Louis asked with a big smile on his face.

“Trick or treat!” Both girls shouted.

“Good job!” Louis praised them as he put a hand on the side of his tummy when his baby kicked, now not bothering to hide it when everybody already knew. She ignored it when Anne looked at it when she didn’t look angry, just curious.

“Is he kicking?” Evelyn asked.

“Yeah, but he only did it twice. This one doesn’t kick as much as Josie did.” Louis explained.

“He just might be a shy little one.” Anne told him, startling Louis when he wasn’t expecting her to say anything and much less acknowledge his son at all.

“Louis was just like that when I was pregnant with him. Claire kicked more.” Evelyn started a conversation with Anne who told him Harry was the kicker out of her children, only reinforcing the fact that Josie took after Harry.

“I knew this one would take after Louis.” Harry proudly told them, making Louis blush. “But this one better get my eyes.” He narrowed his own green ones, effectively making everybody laugh. They laughed more when Josie and Claire laughed too even without understanding what the adults were laughing about.

“Watch them be blue again.” Louis teased him.

“And a redhead.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and gave him a kiss on the lips. He completely ignored that his and Louis’ mothers were watching him until little hands started pulling him away.

“No hugging! No.” Josie pulled as hard as she could then wiggled until Anne let her down.

She went to stand in between her parents trying to push Harry away.

“Stop. You’re nuts!” Harry moved closer, just enough to trap her in between them but not close enough to squeeze her. He could feel her teeth trying to bite him, but he was wearing jeans. “Ew, I have your saliva all over my jeans.” Harry pulled away and picked her up, not caring that she wanted to go with Louis.

He walked away with her followed by Evelyn who was trying to calm her down, leaving Louis alone with Anne. They could hear Harry threatening Josie about not letting her go trick-or-treating with Claire which immediately shut her up. At least she had her priorities straight, Louis thought. He looked at Anne one more time before he decided to join his mother and Harry then go back home. But as soon as he started walking away Anne called his name and he had no choice but to stop.

“Yeah?” Louis turned around to look at her.

“I...I would like to apologize about yesterday. I wasn’t thinking straight.” She made sure to look him right in the eyes, something that made Louis uncomfortable when there was something in her eyes. “From mother to mother, I’m sure you can understand that I worry about my son.”

“‘I get it.” Louis told her. “And I’m going to try my best when it comes to Harry. I don’t want him to stress out and start failing school again.”

“You don’t have to move back to your parents house, you know. You’ll always be welcomed at our house.” Anne took a step forward.

“I thought you would want me to move out.” Louis decided to be honest with her.

“No. never. You are part of our family.” Anne said, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

“What’s going on here?” Harry quickly made his way to them, stopping in front of Louis

“She was apologizing.” Louis grabbed his arm, feeling how tense Harry was.

“Then why are you crying?” Harry asked him. That’s when Louis noticed the unshed tears in his eyes.

“Because I got emotional. I’m pregnant, leave me alone.”

Harry stared at him trying to decide if he was telling the truth. He must have figured out that he was when he let it go and instead looked at his mom.

“We’ll be back home later. We’re gonna have dinner with Evelyn and John.”

And with that, he left Anne standing on her front yard on her own as he pulled on Louis’ hand to get him to start walking. He didn’t stop walking until they were in Evelyn’s backyard and made Louis sit on one of the chairs.

“Harry, that was so rude.” Louis scolded him as he tried to get comfortable.

“She was rude to us first so I don’t care.” Harry shrugged.

He was not only angry but was also hurt due to her words. He knew he shouldn’t have accepted her financial help now that she had used that very same thing against him. He was done needing her help and he was done asking for it. No matter what he did, he just had to support and raise his kids on his own with Louis. He wanted to move out but at the moment he didn’t have enough money saved up to do it so he was going to be forced to wait.

“Harry, I’m talking to you. Don’t ignore me.” Louis snapped.

“I’m listening.” He lied.

“Whatever. Like I was saying; please don’t be rude to Anne. She’s done so much for us.” Louis grabbed his hand.

“I’m trying not to but you know I hate when they tell me we can’t raise Josie on our own. I wish we could move out far away from here.” Harry grabbed a dried leaf that was stuck between the patio table and the chair. He crushed it with his hand and let the wind carry away its remains.

“We can’t. At least not now.” Louis sighed

“Soon.” Harry decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
